Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles
by GammaTron
Summary: A young man dies and only has 99 days to find the 15 Heroic Eyecons to restore his life! With him are his guardian, a monk who has watched over him since he was 8, and his new friends, a young adult girl who has never had a friend in her life, a one-eyed ghost named Yurusen, and the Yokai Butler Whisper. There are many mysterious things in the world unseen by all, enjoy !
1. KAIGAN! Spirits Exist!

_Kamen Rider ZER0: Welcome Readers, this is our newest work between me and my friend GammaTron. We call it Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles. It combines the 45th anniversary Hero Kamen Rider Ghost, with the big name game/anime series to take Japan by storm, Yokai Watch._

 _GammaTron: That's right! Both series are pretty awesome and we thought it'd be even more awesome to combine them together! *playing Yokai Watch* Man...This is gonnya be awesome!_

 _Z0: That's right. Now this is mine and GT's first time working together mainly that is. We have worked on other team fics before, but this one will be just me and him. which works out since, I'm obsessed with Kamen Rider Ghost, and he's the Yokai Watch expert here. Now we can talk more after wards but first we'll get straight to the story, so be sure to read it and enjoy, review and tell us what you liked, or leave any opinions and please be positive it's all we ask as writers._

 _GammaTron: And now, for a disclaimer! Kamen Rider ZERO and GammaTron do nyot own the Kamen Rider Franchise or the Yokai Watch Franchise. I own the OC Cyber Miko, though._

 _Z0: Yes that's right, so anyway please enjoy and we'll meet you in a bit readers. *pulls string letting screen fall down and begins story*_

* * *

The full moon casted its pale light over the dark landscape of night. Its light illuminating the grassy rocks of a cliffside. Nothing to notice...except for one strange sight: A man dressed in an all black suit with a trenchcoat, a wide brimmed hat atop his head, and black gloves covering his hands. This man, he just gave off...an air. You could feel he was someone to not get close to.

In his hands was a glass bottle filled with a blue liquid. He dipped a dripper into the blue liquid sucking up a small amount of the liquid. He then held it over a cloth strip on the ground, it was kept flat by a ring of rocks. A black eye symbol drawn with black ink. He squeezed the dripper letting two drops no more no less of the liquid fall and hit the very center of the eye.

Then...the eye 'blinked'. As it did, blue, ghostly flames erupted on the fabric burning it and the ground, turning the black rocks blue from their burn. The grass scorched with blue flames reforming into the same eye symbol that was drawn. The eye blinked again as two objects floated out of it.

The objects where...a pair of eyes? They were seemingly made of an unusual black metal from the back half, a creature like curved tail coming from the back of them. Four inwardly-curved fang/claws framed the four corners around the part that looked exactly like an eye. It was a clear glass dome with white material underneath, in the center was a pupil that was pitch black and seemed to resemble a winding turbine. The eyes were glowing a pale white/blue aura as they floated in the air.

They quickly changed, becoming two figures. Black shapes, moaning like phantoms. They had dark grey boots and gloves. Around their waists a black belt with a large golden buckle with a cartoonish eye in the center. their chests had grey padding resembling the rib cage of a human's body. Their heads were smooth and black with blue wisp-like eyes with a yellow symbol on the center of their foreheads.

The figures continued to moan, like some creature awakened from the dead. They let their minds awaken, their senses synch to their surroundings. They raised their heads up to the man in black. He held up a sheathed Katana and a crescent spear in each hand. He tossed them to the creatures whose hands shot up and grabbed the dangerous weapons.

Upon grabbing them, their bodies changed. Now both were clad in white, the one who grabbed the sword had its entire right arm changed into a giant sword, now garbed in white clothing resembling a samurai's kimono and jinbaori, with faint blues and greens lining the clothing. Two scrolls extending from each shoulder with swallow statues perched on each. It had...hair on its head that seemed slicked back and under another swallow atop its head.

The one who grabbed the spear had more monk like clothing, white robes with black beads wrapping around the arms and waist, it's head had three blades pointing from the top, matching the spear in its hands with golden spikes shoulder pads on each shoulder.

Both of them stopped the moaning, one of them even beginning to chuckle as if happy or excited for what was to come. The man in black smiled, his glasses gleaming in the faint moonlight.

* * *

The same location...the same rock. Yet...it was like a strange dream. The sky was grey, the sun blocked, as smoke rose into the sky, while flames raged around the ground, their roars drowning out the natural sounds of the wilderness.

In the middle of this...seemingly war torn area, ,there was a child. A boy maybe no more than simply eight years old. He wore a boy's kimono that was a spotty pattern of white and light purple, a sash tied around his waist keeping the kimono around his torso, dark blue shorts on underneath. He walked through the destruction...scared and confused.

He saw who he searched for; a man...splayed out on a rock...his monk-like clothing torn and burned with crimson stains of blood staining it. The man turned his head up as the boy looked at him, fear, sadness and despair in his eyes. The man used all his force as he gripped a necklace made of a Katana's hand guard and ripped it off his neck. He held the item up to the boy.

"Takeru…" he said presenting it to the boy.

"Tousan…" the boy called Takeru cried as he witnessed the man that was his father struggle through pain.

* * *

But this was but a dream...all the dream of this boy who was no boy anymore. He was now a young man with messy brown hair and a pretty boy face. He wore a kimono like jacket that was had a floral pattern covering all of his right side of his attire with the left navy but only covered his arms and site while the collar and lining was still the pink floral pattern, he also had a belt around his waist keeping his jacket secure, it was a blend of pink with stripes of grey and black and had a ring loop. Under the Jacket he had a sleeveless parka with a pink colored torso hidden under his jacket, it had asymmetrical trims on the bottom that where a blue geometric pattern and a matching hood pulled over the collar of his jacket. He wore a pair of black glittery denim jeans with the leather accents through streaks down the sides of his legs and two stripes on the interiors of the thighs. He also had a pair of shoes that matched his kimono jackets pattern. He had a bead necklace around his neck that was made of silver hematite and jet black onyx beads, with a silver pendant made of nine conjoined beads with soul like engravings on them. and finally he had a black macrame bracelet on his left wrist with several silver beads with sanskrit writing in them, save the center that had a symbol that looked like a three armed blade; two onyx beads acting as fasteners.

This youngman was Takeru Tenkuji, age 17...now 18 years old. He rested his head on a desk, lightly mumbling in his sleep. A book acting as a pillow to him.

"Tousan…" he muttered, fully immersed into his dream.

He was sleep in an office with very old computers connected to the walls. But on a lower level of the rome was a shrine, a small pool of water around the sides of the monolith of stone. Carved into it was an eye-like symbol. It was a large oval, with a smaller circle in the center, with a wispy tail above and a dot just in the center. The eye symbol glowed as if responding to something.

* * *

As the young Takeru slumbered, his home was meanwhile going about its business. Three monks sat in the main room of a temple. All of them were sitting crosslegged with their hands together, letting the tips of their fingers touch. Two were mere apprentice monks, wearing dull beige robes. One had neatly combed black hair and wore glasses while the other had shorter hair and had a more mischievous look to him. Between them sat their master, a monk with a bald head dressed in brown robes.

The two apprentice monks sat quietly, the one with glasses, Shibuya, letting his mind meditate in peace. But the other one, Narita, opened one eye before he began to make a 'tsk' sound to get his friends attention.

"What?" Shibuya asked quietly so as to not disturb the monk between them.

"Where's Takeru?" Narita asked.

"He's in the office." Shibuya replied.

"How do you know?" Narita asked just to spite his friend.

"Why would you ask me if you think I don't know?" Shibuya asked getting fed up with this.

"You could just be guessing." Narita countered.

"KATSU!" the monk between them suddenly shouted making them both fall over. "Unacceptable, you two shall not go disturb Takeru-Dono from his studies!" he scolded the two as he stood up.

This Monk was Onari, a 26 year old monk who has taken care of Takeru since his father's death and this temple as well.

"He has not completed his training, we can not just invite him to idle from his duties. This includes the two of you."

"See what you did, Shibuya." Narita blamed his glasses wearing friend despite being the one who started it.

"Wha...I...oh good grief…" Shibuya sighed at this.

"Speaking of which, Takeru-dono has to make his rounds around the temple grounds." Onari remembered as he walked through the temple to the living quarters within.

He walked through the living room which had a large glass table with different kinds of stones inside like a display case. He then made his way down one hall before stopping at a very large iron door. Onari opened the door, revealing the large room beyond, a staircase leading to its bottom marble floor. To one side was the shrine with the stone monolith, but to the other were two floors separated by a metal catwalk/floor. Above were desks and computers for research, while below was a table and a few drawers much like a little living section.

"Takeru-dono." Onari called out as he walked into the room.

He then looked up the stairs to the top floor section. Takeru still sleeping with his head rested against the book. Onari made his way up the stairs and stopped at the desk. Looking over the sleeping Takeru, he noted that the current page depicted a man in armor with two swords.

"Miyamoto Musashi…" Onari read over the title of the page before he gently nudged Takeru, stirring him awake.

"Hm...Onari?" Takeru asked before giving a yawn while rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked as he stood up out of the chair.

"It is time for you to begin your route around the temple." Onari stated. "I see that Takeru-dono was busy studying the book left behind by the last head." he pointed to the book as Takeru closed it.

"It was a little too complicated for an eight year old, but now I can really appreciate it," Takeru informed as he looked at the book, "A hero is a person whose life burns brighter than others."

"Yes. I do believe Takeru-dono's father told me such a thing when I started out here 10 years ago." Onari smiled as Takeru sat down at a bench before he let himself fall back on it.

"I swore on this handguard from one of Musashi swords to become a strong strong man just like Musashi himself." he smiled as he grabbed the necklace around himself and held up the katana handguard, "Did you know that Musashi fought Sasaki Kojiro on Ganryujima in a duel and won? They say he was only 18 at the time."

* * *

 **Eyecon Historical Trivia: Miyamoto Musashi - A swordsman from the early Edo period who won many duels. This legendary warrior founded the Hyoho Niten Ichi School style, which uses two swords at once.**

* * *

"The same age as you Takeru-dono." Onari smiled, seeing the gleam in Takeru's eye as he talked about him. To see Takeru use the knowledge of that he gained from his father's last gift. It made him happy, like a connection to his father that keeps him happy.

"Yeah...but the times are just different I suppose." Takeru sighed as he sat up. "Back then...I would have been able to do more...now...I can't really do much to help other people. I could become a ghost hunter...but..." he trailed off as he walked down the stairs before he suddenly stopped and sat down. "I can't even see Ghosts." he stated with another sigh.

"That is because Takeru-dono must train more...once you have attained the same level of enlightenment as your father, you shall surely see them." Onari stated proudly.

"Maybe…" Takeru said as he stood up.

"Yes, now you shall get to your duties," Onari informed as the two walked out of the room.

"Can't you get Narita to do it today?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru-Dono…" Onari said, a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay I'm going." he chuckled.

"And remember to make sure no one trespasses around the sacred tree behind the temple." Onari reminded.

* * *

"And...ike!" a butterfly net swiftly engulfed a cicada in the air, "Yatta! A brown cicada! Coming up here was a good idea after all!"

A minute later and the owner of the butterfly net hummed to herself as she walked along the forest. The girl was a young woman of eighteen years of age, her long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail that ended at the middle of her back. Her teal-colored eyes were filled with mirth as she kept her somewhat large backpack on her back. She wore a cream short-jacket with a pocket on each side of the upper front of the jacket with a pink tee under it and a pair of blue jeans.

"I finally have one of each bug around New Sakura Town. Now all I need to do is start the study and my graduation project will be almost done," the girl giggled with a small bounce in her step, causing her rather impressive bosom to bounce a bit each time.

She walked through the back paths of the forest which had a less noticeable path, but was a nice scenic route. It was also a perfect area to go bug catching if you needed to do so. Eventually, the trees began to grow thinner until she finally came to a circular clearing with one large tree in the center.

"Hm?" the girl tilted her head, "This is strange." before her was a huge tree, the trunk sporting a braided rope as thick as her body with white papers attached to it, "It's huge…I…Could there be some bugs here?" she then looked down at the base to see a pair of grave markers behind a rock…with a stone gashapon machine resting on top of the rock, "A gashapon? Made of _stone_?" she bent down to get a better look, "Why would anyone make something like this?"

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"?!" the girl bounced back, "Wh-What was that?!"

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"Th-The stone gashapon's singing?!" the girl gawked, her eyes widening in shock.

 _"Feed me~! Feed me~! Feed me right now~!"_

"Demanding, too," the girl gulped.

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"Mmm…" she dug into her pocket and took out a hundred yen coin, "Yokatta…They didn't take it."

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"O-Okay," she noted as she slowly slid the coin into the slot.

 _"Feed me~! Feed me~! Feed me right now~!"_

She turned the knob and a stone prize ball fell out of the bottom.

"Hmm...hmm…" a voice hummed as Takeru walked into the same location before he noticed the girl that was also there. "Ano?" he called out suddenly, "Oi! What are you doing there?!"

"Nani?!" the girl turned, unintentionally twisting open the prize ball.

She moved back when a puff of smoke came from the ball that was dispersed by the blue light that began to float before her. The light pulsed before erupting into a massive spiraling vortex made of a sutra scroll made of a blue translucent light, wisps of blue light spiraling about that.

"Oh~" she gasped, faintly seeing a figure floating within the light.

"N-n-n-n-NANI?!" Takeru exclaimed as he ran over.

 _"Fu~shi~shi~shi~shi~shi~…"_ the figure's echoing voice reverberated as they gave a huge smile before a plume of magenta smoke dispelled the light.

"E-Eh? What…What is…?" the girl began as she now saw the figure looked like a stereotype for a ghost-being a white body with a wispy lower half, large blue/purple lips, and a black line connecting both eyes.

"Hi~!" the ghost greeted enthusiastically, "Watashi wa Whisper!" he bowed formally before saluting, "At your serwhisp."

* * *

 **Yokai: Whisper**

 **Tribe: Unknown**

 **Rank: Unknown**

 **Element: Unknown**

* * *

"Nani kore!?" Takeru stated loudly as he fell back seeing the being known as Whisper. "A...ghost?"

"I am what you humans commonly refer to as a 'Yokai,'" Whisper informed, zipping about her as he spoke quickly.

"Yokai? A…And you can talk fan…" the girl began.

"Hai! We are mysterious beings that cause mysterious events! And you want to know why I was in a Gashapon?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Ano…" Takeru began.

"That story dates back to 500 years ago!" Whisper informed, "A 'righteous' monk decided all Yokai are evil and he sealed me with great prejudice. And just how did I end up in a stone Gashapon?" he shrugged, "Who cares about little details like that. What matters is that _you_ freed me from my _loooooong_ imprisonment!" he pointed right at the surprised girl, stars in his eyes, "You, yourself, and you!"

"Yokai…" Takeru spoke in shock as he overheard all of that. _'Yokai...are real...and I'm seeing one right now? What would Onari do about this...well besides pass out from fear and shock.'_

* * *

Speaking of Onari, the monk was back at the temple setting up for lunch for when Takeru got back. A plate of snacks, four tea cups for everyone, and the TV turned on as well. Onari did enjoy his daily stories after all.

"Let us see what is new today." he muttered raising the volume.

-Strange events have been reported going on around town today, a car suddenly split in two. Luckily all four occupants are alright. However we wish the same could be said about the accident that happened at the amusement park at the same time.- the News Reporter stated as she read over what she had to say. Images of a car literally split in two appearing next to her. -A ship ride somehow came off its safety axis and was sent flying at a nearby tower...we are sad to report that there were several casualties from this incident.-

Onari watched the news, letting his jaw hang open for a second.

"It is the work of ghosts…" he slowly said. "Takeru-dono!" he shouted as he got up and ran for the door.

* * *

"Any questions?" Whisper asked.

"Why was it a stone gashapon?" she asked.

"NANI?!" Whisper exclaimed as he fell hard onto the ground in shock, "Th-That's all you can say?!"

"G-Gomenassai!" she apologized, bowing quickly.

"How can you exist?" Takeru asked suddenly. "Your...you're a Yokai...Yokai...they don't exist...don't they?" he asked, his face portraying he was confused and unsure.

"Ah~You truly think that?" Whisper asked before chuckling, "Well now, Yokai are everywhere, you just can't see them usually. Haven't you ever had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom almost immediately? Perhaps the remote is lost, but you suddenly find it in the strangest of places?" he moved closer and closer to Takeru with each question, "Or, perhaps, you've even had a sudden urge to just start telling secrets without even aware of it? Perhaps even extremely bad luck?"

"Eh...but those are just common occurrences…" Takeru replied still confused.

"Ano...I think I know what you mean, Whisper-san," the girl noted, "In a class I was in last year, two of the students were extremely close friends and always got along great, but they suddenly started arguing over something they just agreed on and no one could understand why. They didn't even remember arguing the next day."

"That is kind of weird...wait are you saying that Yokai have something to do with that?" Takeru realized what the being known as Whisper must have been implying.

"Correct!" Whisper informed, "Many unusual things can be connected to different Yokai. Those two friends you mentioned were most likely Inspirited by a Yokai at that time." he then let out a scream before bowing to the girl, "Ah! Gomenassai! I forgot to ask for the name of my new mistress?"

"Mistress?" the girl and Takeru tilted their heads.

"Of course. I am not just any regular Yokai, you two," Whisper twitched a finger at them before bowing, "I am a Yokai Butler, a Yokai who acts as a guide and assistant to whomever is my master or mistress."

"O-Oh! I...Watashi wa Miko Cyber," the girl bowed.

"So like the Butler Batman has?" Takeru asked to clarify.

"Who?" Whisper questioned, "Hmm...Well, it has been 500 years since I was…"

"Demo...Y-You don't have to be my butler if you don't want to, Whisper-san," Cyber noted.

"Of course I do! You freed me from 190 years of imprisonment! That's 2,280 months! That's 9,880 weeks! That's 69,397 days! That's 99,930,310 minutes that have passed by just like THAT! We Yokai don't age," Whisper informed, "And since you released me, I shall become your Yokai Butler! No exceptions. And as a sign of that bond..." he turned around before turning once more, holding something up, "A gift from me to you!"

Takeru and Cyber blinked. The object in question was a necklace, the chain for it made of a blue metallic material. The pendant on it was big enough to fit perfectly in her hand. The pendant was what caught her eye. It was a soft shade of periwinkle with a heart theme to the circular shape of it. In the center of the pendant was a clear dome with a watch inside of it. The background of the watch displayed four different colors separated by black lines.

"Where did he pull that out from…?" Takeru asked slowly.

"Sugoi~! Kawaii!" Cyber awed.

"This, my dear mistress and young man, is a spectacular device. This is the great and the amazing Yokai Watch!" Whisper informed before putting it around Cyber's neck, "With it, you can see all kinds of Yokai."

"Ano...If I need this to see Yokai, then how come I can see you just fine, Whisper-san?" Cyber asked.

"Hmm...I do believe that when I was released, the pent-up energy that sealed me into it may have allowed you two to at least be able to always see me," Whisper theorized.

"So...I can't really see ghost?" Takeru asked quietly to himself as his face somehow became sadder and more confused at the same time.

"Of course you can!" Whisper informed, "So long as Cyber-chan uses the Yokai Watch and shines its light on a Yokai, they'll be revealed to those who know of the existence of Yokai! Meaning that any Yokai she reveals when you are near, you will be able to see them as well."

"Eh, really?!" Takeru asked as he grabbed Whisper, "You mean...I can finally see ghosts...like my Tousan could?"

"Cyber-chan, press the button on the side of it," Whisper informed.

"Button?" Cyber tilted her head before holding up the Yokai Watch and pushing a heart-shaped button on the side, causing the top to flip up, "Oh! The bubble came up!"

"Bubble? No, that is the lens for the Yokai Watch," Whisper informed as a soft blue light shined under the lens, "Now then, try looking around with it. I can feel something here, so it's most likely another Yokai."

Cyber just looked around pointing the light around the ground and the trees. After passing it over the trees a time or two, she spotted something. It looked human shaped in that it was as tall as her and Takeru. The shadowed figure turned to face them as they became fully revealed. Standing there was a black figure in gray gloves and boots, a grey rib cage design, and a golden belt with a cartoony eye. The Figure turned to stare at them, its blue eyes shining slightly. It growled/moaned slightly as it looked at Cyber.

 **"Omae…"** the being spoke slowly. **"You can see me?"** it asked, a dark aura forming around it.

"What a strange Yokai. They never had one like this 500 years ago," Whisper noted.

"Ano...Hai," Cyber nodded, "Watashi wa Cyber. What's your name?"

 **"I have to inform Senpai-tachi someone from this temple can see us."** the being said as it darted off at great speeds.

"Ah! Oh…" Cyber frowned a little, a hand going over her mouth.

"How rude!" Whisper huffed, "Have manners been lost over these last 500 years?"

"What was that?" Takeru asked, his heart feeling as if he'd felt a presence like that; the memories of his father's death racing back to his mind.

* * *

A Mailman riding on his bike hummed happily as he pedaled down the road. He could see his destination. The Daitenkuji Temple. A place he often delivered mail to. He has been on this route for over ten years, knowing both the last and current head of the temple personally. This man was Onodera, your regular run of the mill mailman. He pedaled to his happy tune before suddenly his bike just stopped.

Unseen to him, the monster with a spear held the handles, effortlessly stopping the bike. He laughed happily as he lifted the bike, Onodera included into the air. The Monster with its right hand as a sword walked up to him and raised it's bladed arm. It began to crackle with ethereal energy before it slashed effortlessly cutting the bike in two. Onodera landed on his rump as his bike fell in two pieces, four if you counted the now two pieces of bike chain.

"Ite…" he complained.

He shot up and grabbed his package before he ran towards the Temple in fear of whatever caused that.

 **"Heh...he ran."** the spear headed monster complained, hefting a crescent spear over one shoulder.

 **"No matter, he goes to where we want him."** the sword one stated before a third creature landed in front of them.

 **"Sempai...someone at the temple...they could see me."** the third being stated bowing to the two.

 **"Hoh...really? Well, we may as well go and take care of them."**

 **"They most likely have an Eyecon in their possession."** the sword themed one replied. **"Let us go take it from them."**

With that, the two with weapons walked towards the temple while the third one left to a different area.

* * *

Takeru and Cyber where both walking away from the tree, Takeru leading Cyber back to his home the Temple. Whisper the whole time was explaining things to them...well random things. Actually, it came off as more like things he wanted to talk about that may have changed in the present.

"Yokai are real…" Takeru muttered to himself, having tuned Whisper out a while ago. _'Then Ghosts are surly real...Tousan…'_ he muttered as he gripped the handguard that hung like a necklace around his neck.

"Hm? Well, well, well…" Takeru stopped when Whisper was right in his face, "You seem to have something truly special on your neck as well, Takeru-kun. That wouldn't happen to be one of the handguards to one of Musashi's personal katana, hm?"

"Eh...you know about Musashi...wait you said you're really old right?" he asked, grabbing Whisper again. "Did you know Musashi?" he asked stars all but forming in his eyes.

"Takeru-dono!" a voice shouted loudly.

"Onari?" Takeru blinked, letting go of Whisper, as he watched Onari stumble down the path frantically, his robes covered in a few stray leaves.

"Ta….Takeru-dono…" he wheezed as he stopped, using his staff to keep himself from doubling over, "I have been searching all over for you...you strayed from your usual route, didn't you?"

"Ah it's not so much that…" Takeru said, waving his hand dismissively.

"K-Konnichiwa," Cyber greeted sheepishly.

"...She got near the sacred tree?"

"I was escorting her to the temple," Takeru informed, "She was just lost along the path is all. Nothing to worry about, Onari." he added before whispering to Cyber. "He'll freak if he finds out you got near that sacred tree...It's sacred ground. I'm saving us both a long lecture."

Cyber nodded before noticing Whisper was turning pure grey, "Whisper-san?"

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Whisper screamed as he zipped right into Cyber's backpack, "He's still alive! I am not an evil Yokai, you crazy priest! I told you it was the Yokai Nagabana that made your girlfriend leave you!"

"Eh?" Takeru quietly asked while Onari was still catching his breath, "What are you talking about...Onari's never had a girlfriend before."

"I...I think Onari-sama looks like the priest who sealed him away," Cyber whispered, "Mou, Whisper-san, don't squish any of the insects in there. They're really important."

"Well...Onari is kind of strict since he even shaves his head to fit his role as acting head priest." Takeru replied. "But...don't worry...he's harmless. He's just a little strict….well, a lot strict. But that's cause he's my caretaker." he vouched for Onari, who was taking very deep breaths to get his energy back.

"Ah, well...that is alright then, Takeru-dono. But anyway you must come back now, we have a problem. All of downtown is being plagued by Ghost attacks." Onari spoke quickly.

"Yokai attacking people?!" Whisper exclaimed from the backpack, "What is Lord Enma thinking?! Whatever happened to his philosophy of the bonds between humans and Yokai?!"

"What do you mean ghost are attacking, Onari?" Takeru asked in confusion as Onari motioned the two youths to follow him.

"It was on the news...cars being split in two, rides breaking and causing much harm. We must hurry and investigate, Takeru-dono." Onari explained.

"Ghost...hurting people?" Takeru asked in disbelief more from how it reminded him of that day.

"Yes. Much like the event that took away the life of your father." Onari stated a little too loudly.

"Takeru-kun's Father?" Whisper gasped, basically impossible for him not to have heard that.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Chotto, Onari...you're talking too loud." Takeru complained as they made it back to the temple. "You…" he began before they all heard someone shouting as Onodera ran in.

"Guys...help...something...something happened." he panted. "I was just riding along and then all of a sudden my bike split in two!"

"Onodera...calm down." Takeru said as he ignored Onari and ran up to the mailman.

"Daijobu?" Cyber asked as she ran over with Takeru.

"I...I just explained it, My bike it just split like...gwah!" he explained moving his arms apart to show two things coming apart.

"Calm down Onodera," Takeru stated calming the man down a little. "Take a breath,"

"Right…" he nodded taking a deep breath before he remembered something. "Ah right, this package was addressed to you, Takeru-kun." he explained while pulling out a large paper package wrapped in string.

"Me?" Takeru blinked, taking the package.

"Wait, you mean the bike just split in two?" Narita asked, having overheard while sweeping the ground.

"Huh?" Onodera blinked.

"Let's go check it out. Come on, Shibuya." Narita said as he helped Onodera up and began dragging him off to go see the bike.

"N-no way! It's dangerous!" Onodera cried.

"Who are they?" Cyber whispered to Takeru as she watched Narita and Shibuya in confusion.

"That's Narita and Shibuya. They're Onari's disciples." Takeru explained.

"Soka…" Cyber nodded, "...They seem silly for disciples. No offense."

"They are Onari's disciples…" Takeru added honestly.

"More...monks...This place is like a Yokai deathtrap…" Whisper shuddered, making Cyber's backpack do the same.

"Maa, maa, Whisper-san. Please stop that. You might cause one of the containers to fall out and hurt the mushi inside," Cyber advised under her breath.

"Mushi...AH! There are Mushi in here!" he freaked out, being face to face with one bug.

"Oi. Whisper, be quiet. Onari might not see you, but he might get suspicious." Takeru hissed as Onari was calling after Narita, who dragged Onodera and Shibuya off with him to see the bike.

"Would you be calm if you were stuck between a group of rather dangerous insects and stuck in a place of monks if you were a Yokai?!" Whisper demanded, poking his head out to glare at Takeru before noticing something, "Eh? Ano, Cyber-sama, it seems there are more of those strange Yokai coming this way."

"More Yokai...ah nevermind. I need to see what I got." Takeru said as he looked at the tag with the information on his package the name of the sender stuck out most. It read 'Tenkuji Ryu'. "It's from Tousan!" he shouted.

"Eh?!" Onari exclaimed.

"Ano...That's good, hai?" Cyber asked.

"But the old Head passed away ten years ago...how…?" Onari asked.

"It was sent ten years ago...to arrive today...on my 18th birthday." Takeru stated as he held the package up, "It's...a gift from my father for me…"

"An impressive man to have thought of something like this. He must have thought whatever is in there wouldn't be available in ten years, so he sent it like this to make sure you got it from him," Whisper noted.

"But what could it be…" Takeru asked before all of a sudden the package was split in two, the sudden event sending Takeru stumbling back to the ground.

"K-k-kamaitachi!?" Onari shouted, looking around.

"Ah! He does know about Yokai!" Whisper shouted, his voice sounding deeper due his shock.

"Oh! Ano...Do Kamaitachi look like they use spears or have a sword for a hand?" Cyber asked with a tilt of her head, shining her Yokai Watch at the Spear and Katana Ganma.

"Whisper...your Yokai friends are mean," Takeru complained before he saw what was in the package, "What's this?" he asked seeing a strange pure white rounded item, two buttons on the sides; It looked like it be plugged into something, "A ball?" Takeru touched it before orange electricity raced up his fingers, shocking him. "Ah.." he cried, letting it fall from his hand. "What the heck?" he asked before carefully picking it up again, "What the?"

In that moment, the Katana Ganma was now fully visible to Takeru.

 **"I can feel power,"** he stated, not knowing he was now visible.

"Ah!" Takeru shouted suddenly as he backed away from the Ganma. "What...what is that?!" he asked pointing at it.

"It was the one who cut your package in two," Cyber replied as she put her backpack on the ground.

"What a strange Yokai," Whisper noted.

 **"Heh...so both these brats can see us?"** the Spear Ganma chuckled. **"And we're not Yokai."**

"Eh?! Not Yokai?" Whisper pondered before his eyes widened, "Gah! That means that…!" he zipped behind Cyber's back, "Cyber-chan, Takeru-kun, run away!"

"Wait, Takeru-Dono, you can see Ghosts?" Onarin asked, "How is it you may see them while I have been training longer?"

"EEEEEH?! He can't see Yokai?!" Whisper exclaimed in surprise, the pitch of his voice going up in surprise.

 **"This guy is annoying."** the Spear Ganma said as he kicked Onari in the rear, sending him falling down, before turning to Cyber.

"Nani?" Cyber gulped.

 **"Hehehe...you're cute...too bad. I'm going to poke you full of holes."** he stated as he raised his spear and stabbed it at her...only for Takeru to tackle her out of the spear's path, letting it hit a statue and break it to pebbles.

"I don't want green ears!" Cyber yelped.

 **"Nani?"** Takeru and the Spear Ganma looked at her.

"...Don't ers turn green when you get holes in them?" Cyber asked, tilting her head.

 **"...She's an idiot...I'm going to kill you both!"** he shouted as he swung his spear once more, Takeru pushing Cyber away from the swing.

Takeru then grabbed Onari's staff and swung it to block another swing from the Spear Ganma, making it lose its balance and stance.

"Run...Cyber-san, run!" he ordered as he hit the Spear Ganma across the face, "Come on." he challenged as he ran back towards the forest.

 **"You want a piece of this!"** the Spear Ganma roared chasing him.

"This way! This way!" Whisper ordered, grunting as he pushed on Cyber's back to make her run off in the opposite direction.

 **"She never touched the Eyecon...and that Yokai..."** the Katana Ganma noted before running after her and Whisper, **"Meaning...She has something else...Be it an Eyecon or whatever...I'll take it."** he said, becoming a blur of dark energy that chased after Cyber.

"My...back…" Onari groaned, unsure what just happened to him as the cicada Cyber had caught flew by.

* * *

"Ah." Takeru grunted as he blocked another swing from the Spear Ganma.

 **"You're going to regret messing with me brat! I'll fill you and the girl with holes and then see how much spunk you have then!"** it roared, swinging as Takeru ducked under the wide swing.

The two then slammed the staffs of their chosen weapons to push against the other. Both then pushed each other back as the Spear Ganma stabbed his spear forward, the red staff of its weapon extending and piercing a tree, breaking it in two.

"Wah…" Takeru stated in shock.

 **"Don't take your eyes off of me!"** the Ganma roared as it swung its now longer spear, the staff hitting Takeru and knocking him over.

"Gah!" Takeru groaned in pain, feeling the large bruise forming on his chest from the strike.

 **"We're not done yet...pretty boy."** the Ganma chuckled twirling his spear around.

* * *

 **"Hmm...This woman...She's not a member of track."** the Katana Ganma stated strolling down the path after a panting Cyber.

"You weren't good at track, were you?" Whisper asked.

"Gymnastics…" Cyber replied between pants.

"Well then, it's either gain super speed, or swing from tree to tree away from him," Whisper stated, seeing the Katana Ganma strolling after them, humming to himself.

"Hai-ugh!" Cyber groaned as she fell over from an uncovered root sticking out of the ground, "Ite…"

 **"Hm...how cliche,"** the Katana Ganma started, walking up to her. **"Look, I don't care for senseless carnage like my brother… Give me the Eyecon or whatever it is you used to see us...and I will allow you to live another day."**

 _'Ah! He wants the Yokai Watch!'_ Cyber thought as Whisper nearby was badly whistling, "Whisper-san…?"

"Ano...G-Gomen, Cyber-chan," Whisper apologized, "You can't remove it unless you have something of equal value as a replacement...or you die."

"Nani?!" Cyber's eyes widened.

 **"Last chance, little girl. Or I'll just search your corpse for it,"** the Katana Ganma exclaimed, raising his now glowing blade, **"Hurry al...nani?"** he looked at the cicada that was flying right in his face, **"A little bug?"**

"Oh! That...That's the cicada I just caught before meeting Whisper-san and Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped before a purple smoke engulfed the cicada and the Katana Ganma parried a small katana.

"Min~!" the blade's owner declared, revealed to be a creature that looked like a small humanoid cicada with four arms, a pair of geta on his feet, and a purple sash around his waist.

"Ah! That's the Yokai Semimaru!" Whisper exclaimed, "They're Yokai that are born when a cicada dies after seven days! After that, they can only stay awake for seven days at a time before falling asleep for a month!"

* * *

 **Yokai Semimaru**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Rank: E**

 **Element: Wind**

* * *

"Eh?" Cyber blinked.

 **"Omae…"** the Katana Ganma complained as he pushed the Yokai away from him, **"You dare get in my way!"**

"Of course, min~!" Semimaru declared, "Cyber-sama's bug catching skills are too pure to let wilt away, min~!" not turning away from the Ganma, he shouted to Whisper, "Hurry and get her away from here, min~!" his blade glowed as he charged at the Ganma, releasing a barrage of slashes, "Semi-Giri!"

"Hai~!" Whisper complied as he grabbed Cyber and lifted her up, his form now that of a tall man in butler's attire.

The Katana Ganma blocked the slashes with his bladed arm. He pushed one foot back before his own blade began glowing. He then pushed back and swung horizontally, sending a large slicing wave from the swing that cut down several trees, leaving pale electricity flowing from them.

 **"So be it...you shall all become nothing but rust on my blade."** the Katana Ganma stated before clashing blades with Semimaru again.

"Bring it, min~!" Semimaru declared.

Both then began slashing their swords rapidly cutting down any tree's nearby. The Ganma blocked another slash before grabbing Semimaru's head. He then tossed the Yokai into the forest with a grunt. He began running after Cyber and Whisper, but he was tackled from behind by Semimaru.

 **"Not trying to use your blade on my back?"**

"Even if you're trying to kill her, a swordsman does not strike another in the back with their blade, min~!" Semimaru replied.

 **"Heh...you're interesting bug."** the Katana Ganma stated his blade glowing again. **"My blade holds the memories of a great swordsmen. I shall be sure to use them to the fullest."**

The two charged at each other once more.

* * *

"Gh…" Takeru groaned as he was pinned to a Tree by the blunt end of the Ganma's spear.

 **"Doshta? Out of steam already, pretty boy?"** he asked as he moved his spear down before punching Takeru across the face, **"Hora-hora doshta?"** he asked as lifted him by the collar of his kimono/jacket. He then tossed him further into the woods with great force. **"Enjoy the scenery!"**

Takeru landed hard on the forest ground, stumbling over leaves, grass, dirt, and twigs. He kept rolling before going over a small hill, landing on a dirt path with a thin small creek along its side. Takeru landed in the moist ground with a groan of pain.

"Gah…" he groaned in pain.

 **"Heh...Hand over the Eyecon. We need it to obtain our ambitions,"** the Spear Ganma stated as he was crouched down, hopping along the ground, to get a better look at the pain-wracked Takeru. **"Ah...here are the rest."** he said turning to see Whisper and Cyber running down the same path. **"Stop!"** he shouted jumping in front of them still in his crouched position. **"You can not pass!"** he laughed.

"Whisper...Cyber-san." Takeru groaned as he turned his head to see them.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped.

 **"You got other things to worry about."** the Spear Yokai declared, standing in front of her. **"He's got spirit, but he's not much in terms of power."**

"Why you…" Whisper growled, fist shaking at the Spear Ganma, "How rude! Didn't anyone ever teach you any polite manners?! Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself about this."

 **"I don…"**

"Don't interrupt when I am scolding!" Whisper informed, making sure the Spear Ganma was distracted by him, "What kind of example are you giving to others who want to become Spear ones like yourself?!"

 **"Eh?"**

"Always attacking first and asking questions later! Not once really using that thing properly!" Whisper continued to distract as Cyber managed to get over to Takeru, "I've seen people use the art of the spear with grace and elegance and thoroughly beat reckless fools like yourself!"

 **"You two may have gotten along if you were the same kind."** The Katana Ganma said as he appeared behind Whisper before hoisting him up and tossing him over Cyber and Takeru.

"Gah!" Whisper cried out as he crashed-landed into the ground before them, digging right into it up to where his tail began.

 **"Oi Aniki...what do we do with these kids already?"** the Spear Ganma asked his sword-armed brother.

 **"I will ask you once more...give us the Eyecon."** the Katana Ganma plainly demanded as Whisper dug himself out.

Takeru held the object it was referring to.

"No…" he shook his head as he gripped it tightly and held it to his chest. "This was a gift from my Tousan...I'm not sure why he sent this to me...but I'll never let you have it!"

 **"Foolish boy."** the Katana Ganma sighed raising his blade up again. Takeru stood up as best he could as the Ganma took small steps closer.

"I…" Takeru started as he looked towards the Ganma. "I believe...if I can see them...I can fight them," he stated as best he could, despite being tired; the Katana Ganma just scoffed at his words.

 **"Heh...I'll cut all of you down now."** the Katana Ganma said as he raised his blade up, ready to cut all of them.

Takeru saw this and turned back to look at Cyber and Whisper, the former helping the latter get the dirt off him. The Katana Ganma then began swinging his sword down. Takeru moved forward and held his hands out just as the swing of the Katana came down. A flash came from the blade as it now pointed to the ground.

Takeru's necklace flew off, its string cut. A large gash in his clothes revealed his chest beneath, his white shirt below slowly staining red. Takeru slowly fell to his knees before he plopped down on the dirt.

"Uso…" Takeru groaned as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber called out.

"Ah! Takeru-kun!" Whisper exclaimed in shock.

Takeru heard their screams, but he couldn't say anything. He felt all the air leave his chest, not able to speak. All he could do was turn his head. The first thing he could see was the handguard from Musashi's sword. His hand slowly reached out to grab the item. His fingers curling around the metal hand guard.

* * *

A memory came back to Takeru.

The first time he ever gripped this crossguard in his hands. The day his father died, the last thing he ever directly gave to his son.

"Takeru...study the souls of the luminary heroes…" Ryu's weak voice said as the guard was tightly held in 8 year old Takeru's hands. "Open...the eye of your soul." he said weakly, trying his best to tell everything he wanted to his son in the little time he had left.

"Uhn…" the young boy nodded, sobbing as tears fell from his eyes. "I promise!" he stated over his tears, to tell his father no matter what he would do this for him.

Ryu took one last look to his son before his eyes slowly closed his head resting against the rock, his mind at rest.

* * *

 _'I have to keep my promise…!'_ Takeru shouted in his mind. He brought the guard closer to his face with the little strength he has left. _'I can't die yet. I don't want to die…'_ he said to himself.

But his body could not comply with that. His eyes closed as his grip failed, letting go of the crossguard. His head rested against the ground...while everything began going to black to Takeru. The device known as an Eyecon began to glow from inside his jacket.

* * *

Water. That was the first thing to come to mind to Takeru. Wait how could something even come to his mind right now? But he decided to save something stupid like questions for later. Takeru had awaken underwater. Takeru pushed himself up towards the light that filtered through the water's surface.

He broke the surface of the water taking a large breath of air. He could hear a waterfall, the cascades of water falling down just behind him keeping him sufficiently drenched even after being fully immersed in water. He looked around, this waterfall, this pond, the trees and flowers around him. None of them looked or even felt familiar, he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked as he began walking through the water getting closer to the dry land. He then stopped when he heard voices. Takeru looked up, to see...a hole in the sky showing him the scene from above as the two Ganma just watched as Cyber and Whisper surrounded...Takeru? "Cyber...Whisper…" he spoke, seeing the images play out. "Oi...I'm right here!" he shouted to the image as the Spear Ganma took a step forward cackling happily. "Here! OI!" he shouted, not getting a reaction. But soon the portal...hole...whatever it was began to close.

As it did, Takeru felt like all hope had faded away along with the hole. The thoughts and truth sinking in. Takeru was...dead. He slowly fell to his knees in despair letting this sink in.

"Am I...really dead?" he asked quietly to himself. A golden light soon began to shine from the waterfall's cliff.

 _"Do you want to return to life?"_ a voice suddenly shouted from the cliff.

Takeru turned towards the voice. Standing st the cliff was an elderly man dressed in grand looking robes of overlapping red and gold color, a headband keeping his white hair down.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked.

"Me?" the man asked as he suddenly appeared on a rock just in front of Takeru, a cane keeping him balanced. "I am everyone...and no one." he explained cryptically.

"Kami-sama?" Takeru asked.

"Nah, nothing that great." the man waved off with his cane. He then slowly stepped off the rock and made his way to Takeru who was standing up once again.

"Whatever you are, Occhan...will you return me to life?" Takeru asked as he closed the distance a little more.

"Occhan? That's not going to work for me. At least call me Sennin!" he stated dramatically.

"Please…" Takeru started as he reached out to Sennin.

Sennin shouted something in a strange language as a golden flash sent Takeru flipping through the air and landing on the rocky ground near the pond.

"Bakamono ga." Sennin spoke as Takeru groaned in pain from the sudden force.

"Yeah...ore wa O-Baka da." Takeru admitted, still laying on the ground. "What was believing in myself all about?" he asked as he rolled over to his side to relax a bit in his position. "Even though I've slacked off in my training...even though I finally saw ghosts and Yokai...even though I have to save Cyber...Whisper...Onari…!" he stated, letting it sink in how badly he has let those who counted on him down.

A golden orange flash then came from the ground as the white eyecon fell to the ground. It changed, the back, top, and bottom as well as the two buttons turning into a pitch black. Along the top, it was now all orange with two black ovals acting as 'eyes.' It had a large 'G' at the top of the rectangular stripe, and read GHOST along the bottom in white letters.

"Tenkuji Takeru," Sennin stated as he saw this, "You have been burdened with the fate of fighting the Ganma." Sennin stated as he began walking closer to Takeru.

"Eh?"

"Listen well to what I'm about to tell you." Sennin stated not going to explain this twice. "That Eyeball you have is called an Eyecon."

"Eyecon?" Takeru repeated holding the eyecon up in confusion.

"Inside of that eyecon now dwells your soul." Sennin continued plainly.

"I'm in here?"

"Indeed. Give it to me for a second?" he asked as Takeru handed the Eyecon to Sennin, "Around the world there are many eyecons with the souls heroes, luminaries, legends, and the such within. In other words an Eyecon...is the soul of a hero!" he stated loudly at the end, "If you can gather fifteen Legendary Eyecons, then with their power you can do anything." he said as he pointed to Takeru. "Even come back to life."

"Eh, really!?" Takeru asked as he shot up.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. There are many Ganma after the Eyecons as well. And even some Yokai may take an interest in their power." Sennin explained. "So it will be a long and difficult road for you."

"Eh?" Takeru blinked as he remembered the moment he died. "But...I tried to fight them...and I lost. Muri-dayo." he dejectedly explained.

Sennin turned around with a smile, "You can fight them if you become Kamen Rider Ghost!"

"Eh...Ghost?"

"Will you?" Sennin asked, holding out Takeru's Eyecon.

"I don't really understand." Takeru said taking the eyecon back. "But if I do...I can fight them, right?" he asked, getting a nod of approval from Sennin. "If so...I will!" he nodded.

Sennin shouted something again before an orange flash formed around Takeru's waist. It then solidified into an orange belt with a large buckle at the front. The Buckle was incredibly large and it was meant to resemble a sheet ghost...with one eye and a visible skeletal mouth of metal beneath the plastic sheet. To the left was a rectangular section of metal, and to the right was a hand lever/plunger that had an orange grip and was all black along the rest. From the top, a hold could be seen, the inside of the buckle was also empty.

"Ah...what is this?" Takeru asked.

Unknown to him, an orange flash occurred again as a small little ghost formed in the air besides him. Its body was all orange with two stubby little arms. It had a white eyeball-like head with a little fanged mouth just below the eye and an orange spike above it's eye. A white cape formed around its back. This was Yurusen.

"He sure asks a lot of stupid questions." Yurusen scoffed in a female voice.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked.

"Hi~" Yurusen simply stated.

"That's Yurusen." Sennin spoke. "She will be your guide and tell you the rest." he explained simply.

"Listen carefully now." Yurusen laughed.

Sennin shouted another spell as he blasted Takeru with another golden burst that knocked him into the water.

* * *

Back in the real world, the sky began to change. The clouds moved and grew. Until the sky was darkened till it felt as if it were now the middle of a moonless night. A golden light then fell over Takeru's body, golden particles slowly making his body disappear. The particles however soon reformed into Takeru once again. A Golden aura around his body, and his body also seeming transparent. His clothes were intact again as the strange belt was fastened to his waist.

The Ganma and Whisper could see Takeru as he stood there, however Cyber could no longer see Takeru.

"T-Takeru-san?" Cyber looked around, "Where did...Takeru-san!"

"Cyber-san...Cyber-san I'm right here...Whisper tell her." Takeru stated.

 **"So he's back…"** the Katana Ganma stated, seeing Takeru.

"Cyber-chan, you may want to shine the Yokai Watch right here," Whisper informed, using the swirl on top of his head to point at Takeru.

"How are you doing that?" Takeru asked as Cyber shined the Yokai Watch on him.

"Oh! Takeru-san!" Cyber beamed as she hugged him, "You're okay!"

"Now you can see me?" Takeru blinked.

"Masaka...when Takeru-kun was...struck down...he was revived...as a ghost?" Whisper stated in shock.

"Exactly!" Yurusen yelled in Whisper's ear.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Whisper freaked as he spun around the the snickering Yurusen, "Oi! What was that for?!"

"Because you're distracting the idiot from the best part," she explained, making Whisper gawk at her, "Takeru, press the button on the Eyecon and insert it into the Ghost Driver!"

"Huh…?" he blinked, taking out the Eyecon, as Cyber used the Yokai Watch on Yurusen to see her.

He grabbed his necklace and stuffed it in his pocket first. He then pressed the button and the eye 'blinked' changing to a G symbol. Takeru then pressed the top of the Ghost Driver making it open up as a standby tune began to play. He plugged it in before closing it.

 **=EYE~!=**

The belt shouted as a orange flash came from the eye in the center. Something then flew out of the Ghost Driver. It was...a hoodie? It was pitch black with orange trim, the front had a collar that was folded out with orange coloring inside. It had two straps acting like arms for the short sleeves, it had burning orange eyes in it's hood as a spike stuck out of where a neck would be, around the bottom of the hoodie it also has a whispy ghost tail. The Hoodie began to...dance?

 **=Bacchiri Minaa~ Bacchiri Minaa~!=**

The Ghost Driver kept chanting those same words repeatedly.

"Now pull the trigger in then out and Henshin!" Yurusen shouted the final order.

"Eh? Like this?" Takeru asked as he pulled the trigger out, making the 'eye' close, before pushing it in.

 **=KAIGAN! ORE!=**

The Eye opened to reveal the G had changed to a face that was all orange with two black eyes, the symbol growing out of the eye as a light once this was done. Lights then formed around Takeru. They resembled a skeleton with a large blue eye with a wisp above it forming in the center of his chest.

"Oh~!" Cyber awed as Whisper gawked.

Sparkling light formed around him before it compressed into a suit with armor now covering Takeru. He wore a pitch black suit, with clear armor covering his chest and shoulders. His arms and legs clad in black armor along with shackle like bracelets and anklets around those spots. Bright orange bone like patterns glowing on his suit, he even had large metal knee pads as well. In the center of the armor was a blue eye symbol with the same wisp above it his hands clad in armor resembling the bones of a human hand the inside of his palms even padded. Takeru's head now clad in a helmet that was all black but with a silver dome-like screen/visor over his face.

 **"Oi! What are you doing?"** The Ganma demanded.

"I don't know either." Takeru replied as the floating hoodie began flying around him. It tackled the Ganma knocking them over before going to Takeru. "Ah!" Takeru freaked as it flew at him. "Whoa, whoa." he said as he evaded it a few times. "Stay away! Back!" he called as he turned to avoid the hoodie only for Takeru to trip before the hoodie swung it's makeshift arms back and jumped on his back.

As it did the two arms folded in under two loops on each short sleeve, fitting into place. Metal straps forming under the collar of his hoodie that became rigid and metal like silver studs at the ends. The new straps keeping the hoodie in place. The spike folding up with a mask. An Orange mask forming on the helmet, glowing with bright light cells, large black eyes on the mask, the spike now a wispy horn above his helmet. Blue alone the sides and a red square along the front of it. The horn was also bladed as the orange parts of the armor all began to flash.

The clouds above them suddenly dispersed as light shone down on Takeru in his new form...Ghost.

 **=LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

Ghost stood back up as he grabbed his hood and pushed it back, revealing his black helmet as silver streaks of metal keeping his still glowing orange mask in place. All in all, the way it looked...It looked like a hero.

Ghost looked at his armored hands in confusion. He moves his hands down his clear chest armor. His body feeling...more powerful. As if he were stronger than before. This suit and armor feeling as if it were his own skin.

"Watch and be shocked." Yurusen exclaimed flying around Ghost. "The hero back from the dead, Kamen Rider Ghost!"

"Sugoi…" Ghost said as he looked over his armor. "I can see myself in my own armor...cool mask." he said raising a hand to his orange face mask. "I can see and even hear things better to…" he added. "I can even hear Cyber-san's heart beat...it's like I have super powers." he stated looking at his arms.

"Is this what Takeru-san's father meant for him to gain?" Cyber awed as Whisper tried to correct his dropped jaw, only for it to keep on dropping.

"Yes and no, this is because Takeru has a strong soul and connected to that Eyecon." Yurusen stated, poofing in front of Cyber. "Now he's more than strong enough to fight them!" she pointed at the Ganma who were also getting their wits back.

"Oh right." Ghost nodded as he turned to face the Ganma. "I'll make you regret killing me just then!" he stated, trying to be serious.

"You're already dead, so don't worry 'bout gettin' killed," Yurusen advised Ghost, "So go for it!"

"I see...That makes sense," Ghost nodded.

"Eh?! Takeru-san is a Yokai now?" Cyber asked, "How does that work, Whisper-san?"

"Iie-iie-iie," Whisper shook a finger at Cyber, "Not a Yokai. Apparently he's just a regular ghost...er...well, a ghost in armor."

"Oi! Don't you two listen?" Yurusen asked, appearing in front of them, as Ghost turned to the two Ganma, "Fine, I'll explain it to you. That boy is Kamen Rider Ghost now. His soul has been turned into armor, keeping his mind alive as a ghost. He is able to channel great power. As long as his will remains strong, his power may grow and grow." she explained. "In your Yokai terms, he can go from a low Rank, a human, to a high Rank!"

"...Are you Whisper's nee-chan?" Cyber asked, causing both Whisper and Yurusen to facefault.

 **"You beefed up a bit,"** the Spear Ganma chuckled.

Ghost held his hand to his Ghost Driver as a circle with letters formed, an ethereal light coming from it. A weapon then shot from the circle, revealed to be a long and wide broadsword. It was all black, with an orange and teal handle. It had an eye symbol in the center of it's circular cross section, resembling a pivot point. The center of the sword was all black with two separate blade along both sides. It also had four tubes connecting the cross section to the blade making look like a candelabra. The bottom had a squared section that looks like something was plugged in, and towards the top center of the blade was another section where it looked like something was connected. Ghost grabbed the weapon and held it up.

"This time…" he stated raising his new weapon up. "I'm gonna honestly believe in myself!" he stated, the feat of summoning a sword shocking all but Yurusen.

The Spear Ganma charged first, stabbing its spear forward. Ghost blocked it to the side with his sword before he charged at the Katana Ganma. Both raised their blades and clashed. Ghost pushed the Katana Ganma back a step before the Katana Ganma grabbed Ghost's sword and dragged him along as they jumped into the trees of the forest.

"Quickly, fools, we must follow!" Yurusen ordered as she began pushing Cyber.

"Eh? EH?!" Cyber exclaimed, "Mou...Whisper-san, your nee-chan is strange."

"We're not related!-!" both of them shouted.

* * *

Ghost was being pushed back across the dirt, using his wide broadsword as a makeshift shield to block the Spear Ganma's stab. He pushed the blade aside before slamming the flat side of the blade across the Ganma's face, making it comically cry in pain from the slap. Ghost then charged and swung at the Katana Ganma who blocked with its weapon. Both took a step back as Ghost swung from the left while the Ganma from the right both blades clashing as sparks flew from the impact. The Sword Ganma then grabbed Ghost's Hood and used it as leverage to swing Ghost around and off to the side.

Ghost tumbled across the ground before getting back to his feet. He then rolled to the right dodging a swing from the Spear Ganma. Ghost then swung his sword deflecting another stab from the mad Spear using monster. The Spear Ganma groaned and swung low as Ghost jumped up into the air, his body glowing orange for a second. And Gravity did not strike as Ghost floated their 6 feet up in the air.

"Whoa…" Ghost awed as he floated around, flying back from another stab from the Spear Ganma and then forward, "I'm floating!" he shouted in shock, his voice cracking just a bit from the surprise.

Ghost floated around the Ganma before he flew near the Katana Ganma and slammed his metal knee pad into his face knocking him back a step. Ghost then floated back around towards the Spear Ganma. As the monster stabbed at him the Kamen Rider swung his spear deflecting it before he sung his leg and kicked the Ganma across the face making it stumble back as well.

"Heh...this is fun! Over here~" Ghost called floating around the Ganma, as he did he swung his sword slashing the Spear Ganma across the chest making black blood fly from the wound. Ghost then flew back over to the Katana Ganma as he used his sword to deflect a swing, before kicking the Ganma in the chest sending Ghost flying backwards through the air. "This is really useful." Ghost laughed in excitement.

At that moment the others all found the three fighters as Ghost floated around in the sky happily.

"Ah! He's floating now!" Whisper shouted, seeing that.

 **"Get back here!"** the Spear Ganma demanded, his spear extending with his next strike only for Ghost to hover over it.

"Haha! This is fun!" Ghost laughed, still floating in the air.

"Oi! Don't let yourself get distracted." Yurusen spoke.

The Katana Ganma rushed and slashed his sword hitting Ghost's chest making sparks fly off his armor sending him flying through the air before slamming into a tree grunting in pain from the two attacks.

"Gah!" Ghost cried dropping his sword and falling to the ground. "What gives?! I thought you said I couldn't die…" Ghost asked as he pushed himself back up, feeling a deep searing pain where he was struck before.

Yurusen floated up to him upside down, her little fanged mouth widening into a large grin, "But if you get hit, it will hurt as much as dying." Yurusen giggled, twirling around in the air.

"Eh? Say things like that sooner!" Ghost barked, swatting Yurusen away.

"Takeru-san, daijobu?" Cyber called before squeaking and ducking behind a tree before the Spear Ganma's extendable weapon aimed at where she had been, hitting Whisper in-between his eyes.

"Gah!" Whisper shouted as he was brought back with the blade of the spear, "Ah! Tatsukete! I'm stuck~!"

 **"Ah gross! Something's stuck to my spear."** the Spear Ganma complained.

"EHHHH?! I am not 'something,' you crazy spear guy!" Whisper snapped, comically trying to punch the Spear Ganma despite the small distance between them caused by the Ganma's weapon.

"Whisper!" Ghost shouted as he jumped and floated over to the Spear Ganma and grabbed its spear. "Let him go!" he ordered before he punched the Ganma across the face to let Ghost now hold his weapon, "Whisper, are you...uh okay?" he asked as he pulled him off the bladed tip.

"I'm okay. I am a Yokai after all," Whisper informed as the hole in his head sealed up, "We can't die like you humans can since we're already spirits of sorts." he bowed, "Arigatou, Ghost-kun."

"Ah...Soka...like me...well now, that is." Ghost stated before the Spear Ganma slammed his bladed head into Ghost's chest, making sparks fly from the impact again, "Gah!" he cried as the Ganma got its weapon back again.

"That's using your head," Cyber and Yurusen noted, the former biting her thumb in worry.

"Now is not the time for dry wit!" Whisper complained as Ghost dodged a swing from the Spear Ganma.

"Whoa!" Ghost yelped, ducking another swing only for the Ganma to stab its spear forward and lancing Ghost's chest armor again, making more sparks fly. "Gah!" he cried as he was sent stumbling back. "Ah...this armor is very useless...I feel every blow." he complained.

"The Quantum Solid armor is only as strong as the Eyecon you're using." Yurusen explained.

"...I'm not sure if that's a jab on me personally or just helpful information," Ghost noted.

 **"Yosha!"** the Spear Ganma shouted as he swung as Ghost used the metal bracelet on his right arm to block the weapon through the curve between the crescent and forward blade.

Ghost dug his feet, stopping its charge.

"Is there a way he can finish this?" Whisper asked, floating beside Yurusen, "I don't think he can handle it much longer."

"Pull and push the trigger again and use an Omega Drive!" Yurusen shouted as Ghost knocked the weapon away before delivering a left jab to the Ganma's face.

"Right!" he nodded as he kicked the Ganma in the chest with all his force.

He used that force to leap and float back across the ground. He then grabbed the Lever as the Spear Ganma got back to its feet, growling in anger. Ghost then pulled the Trigger out and moved his hand back up into the air, his index and middle finger pointing up while the rest of his fingers were closed together. He then slowly brought his arm down with his palm now facing towards him, taking a very deep breath as he did.

"Ghost dakedo…" he stated as he put both his hands together, his thumbs and index fingers pressing against each other, the rest of his fingers curled and interlocked with one another.

His index fingers formed a triangle/pyramid shape, a large orange triangle of energy forming from his hands as he did. It then turned into the eye symbol on his chest the same burning orange for a moment. A large burst of orange flames then formed around Ghost, as if an aura of energy exploded off of him. Strangely, these orange flames seemed calming to everyone...well everyone but the Ganma that is.

"Ah~I am leaving now~" Whisper called as he started floating towards a light.

"Ah! Whisper-san?!" Cyber exclaimed, quickly grabbing Whisper's tail and pulling him back down.

"Gah! I almost passed over from those flames!" Whisper freaked.

"Your will's quite weak," Yurusen giggled.

"URUSEI!" Whisper snapped, shaking a fist at the tiny one-eyed ghost.

The flames then reformed into a large symbol behind Ghost. The symbol almost looked like it was sun shaped, with several wisp-like shapes forming from along the sides, two large arrows pointing to the left and right. In the very center was the same eye symbol. The large crest began glowing brightly, like a real sun and almost caused Whisper to try to pass on once more had Cyber not kept a hand on his tail.

"Inochi…" Ghost said as he looked up his mask glowing again. "Moyasu ze!" he shouted as he pushed the lever back in. The eye blinking again to reveal a symbol of a boot covered in energy.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!=**

With that all the light and energy from the crest flowed into Ghost's right leg, the entire limb from the knee down covered in the orange flame like energy. Ghost then floated up into the air just as the Spear Ganma charged at him again.

"HA!" Ghost shouted as he shot forward the orange flames growing from his leg as he aimed a flying side kick at the Ganma.

Ghost's kick struck the Ganma in the chest with a large pulse of energy. Its coat flying off as if it was its own ghost, leaving the Ganma in its primal blank body. As Ghost's kick connected and stayed there, the orange flames grew as the Ganma cried in pain, black blood spewing from the impact. After not too long, both the Ganma and its coat exploded violently. As the explosions subsided, a spear and the eye-like device that became the Ganma fell to the ground. The eye exploded into black smoke soon after leaving only the spear behind. Ghost landed on his feet as he turned to the spear that was left behind.

"I did it…" Ghost said before he quickly reached for the Ghost Driver and pulled out his Eyecon, closing the Ghost Driver, "I did it! I really did it!" he cheered raising his arms into the air as his armor slowly faded away leaving Takeru once more.

 **=Oyasumi…=**

The belt called out in a sleepy tone as it shut down its power as well.

"Whoo!" Takeru shouted waving his arms through the air. The accomplishment of fighting a ghost like his father overwhelming him.

"Ano...Takeru-san?" Cyber tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Takeru looked at her and Whisper.

"You're not done yet," Whisper pointed at the Sword Ganma nearby.

 **"Not bad."** he said walking past a few trees. **"My idiot brother charged in and got himself killed. But you're fairly strong.** " he noted as he stopped and looked towards the road, **"Follow me!"** he ordered as black energy formed around him before he turned into a mass of some kind of dark energy that made its way towards and down the road.

"Ahhh! He's getting away!" Whisper shouted.

"If he runs away...more people will get hurt, hai?" Cyber asked, biting her thumb once more in worry.

"Oh big time, these Ganma enjoy killing humans like sport." Yurusen stated bluntly making Cyber turn pale, "To them, humans are just bugs they step on for fun in this world, Yokai are probably no different."

Whisper slapped her into the distance with a paper folding fan, "Incorrect! While it is true that there are Yokai that think like that, many more see them as friends or as an opportunity to find a friend. In fact, the lord of all Yokai, Lord Enma, has made it his goal in life to try to create bridges between Yokai and Humans becoming friends!"

"Even still, Whisper-san, right now we need to worry about that Ganma." Takeru stated as he began walking towards the road. "I need to go after him, for now it seems he at least wants to fight me."

"But that won't stop him from doing some collateral damage." Yurusen added, floating back to join them while glaring at Whisper.

"But how do I go after him…? I can't exactly fly…" Takeru pointed out as he noticed his ability to float wasn't able to move as fast as, say, the power of flight.

"...Could we use that?" Cyber asked, pointing at a nearby red and white-colored motocross bike; a Honda CRF250L model, to be exact.

"What the…?! Who would leave a motorcycle here?!" Whisper demanded.

"Well...he wouldn't be much of a Kamen Rider if he doesn't have something to Ride." Yurusen stated sarcastically while pointing to Takeru, "Henshin once again and infuse the bike with your power."

"Eh...you mean that bike is for me?" Takeru asked, just to be sure.

"Would you rather float or run after the Ganma?" Yurusen countered.

"..." Takeru quickly got onto the motorcycle. He then pulled his eyecon out and pressed the button switching it to the G symbol again. He then opened up the Ghost Driver. "Henshin." he stated putting the eyecon in and closing the Driver again.

 **=EYE!=**

The Hoodie flew out once again as the standby tune began. The Hoodie began dancing to its beat, earning a giggle from Cyber.

 **=Bacchiri minaa~! Bacchiri minaa~!=**

He then pulled than pushed the lever making it blink again. The orange bone lines formed before the blank armor reformed on Takeru.

 **=KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

The Hoode put itself on Ghost as it formed his full suit again as his orange mask locked into place glowing brightly for a moment, only this time a burst of orange fire covered his bike, making it change dramatically. It was still a motocross bike, but it was now gunmetal black with an orange seat. Its headlight extended out and formed into a skeletal horse head with burning green eyes and a horn like Ghost's on the tip of its head. The tail of the bike now resembled the tail of a horse to an extent, only with long spines along the back.

"Look! The Machine Ghostriker!" Yurusen stated as the Bike revved its own engine before raising up on its rear wheel and giving off a sound like a horse's cry. "It's alive! ALIVE!"

"Whoa!" Ghost complained as the Bike began moving around in circles, its engine roaring loudly, "This thing really is alive!" Ghost shouted as the Bike ran towards a tree before lifting up on its rear wheel and then driving up the tree before doing a backflip and landing back on the road.

"Of course. Its possessed by the spirit of a horse." Yurusen explained as the bike seemed to try and buck Ghost off.

"Ah! Easy now," Cyber softly spoke as the bike started to settle down as she carefully approached, "Easy now, Ghostriker-san. Easy." she began to gently rub the top of its 'head,' "There, there. Settle down now."

"How did you do that?" Yurusen demanded.

"My Tou-chan and I took horse-riding lessons when I did well in my last year of elementary school," Cyber explained, still petting the Ghostriker, "Ghostriker-san was just startled from becoming Ghostriker, is all."

"Sugoi." Ghost stated.

"You can small talk later!" Yurusen shouted. "Hi-ho, Ghostriker!" she shouted, slapping the tail of the bike making it roar.

"Whoa!" Ghost cried, his arm flailing around and grabbing Cyber's in a second. The bike then took off down the road; Ghost swung Cyber around so she sat behind him for safety. "Gomen, Cyber-san!" he shouted, the bike lifting on its back wheel again while giving another horse like cry.

"Mou, Yurusen-chan, why did you do that? Now Ghostriker-san is freaked out again!" Cyber yelped, holding tight to Ghost.

"We have a Ganma to fight, no time for you to impress the hero." Yurusen stated, floating besides them. "You can be charming after we beat the last one." she teased, her fanged mouth turning into a teasing grin.

"N-Nani?! Iie-iie-iie! I-I just thought it was needed to calm Ghostriker-san down, is all!" Cyber blushed.

"Whoa!" Ghost shouted as the bike jumped a branch in the road. "Calm down Ghostriker…" Ghost said as his horn began to glow along with the Ghostriker's own horn. "Eh?" he blinked as the bike's movements became more calm and controlled. "Me and the bike...are linked?" he stated in realization. "Yosh...ike Machine Ghostriker!" Ghost stated as the bike moved faster on his order leaving Yurusen behind.

"Matte!" she shouted trying to catch up.

"Bye-bye, whis~!" Whisper waved on the motorcycle before a bump in the road caused him to shoot off and collide with Yurusen, knocking them both to the ground, "Gah!"

* * *

The Katana Ganma was standing on a boot in the center of the Marina. He looked out to the road hearing the roar of an engine as the Machine Ghostriker broke through a fence with the horn mounted on its head. The Katana Ganma raised its sword as it began to glow. He then slashed it, sending out another sword beam. Ghost ducked the bike to the side, letting the blast hit the ground and cause an explosion.

"That's not fair...he's a sword monster...swords don't shoot," Ghost complained, ducking another sword beam.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my…" Cyber whimpered quickly, keeping her face buried into Ghost's back.

"I need a long range weapon…" Ghost said as he avoided yet another blast and then jumped a second beam as the bike landed on the ground.

"Your sword looked like it could act as one," Whisper offered, managing to fly alongside the bike...until the Ganma's latest slash cut him in two, "AGAIN?!"

"He's not wrong, the Gan Gun Saber can turned into different weapons by rearranging it." Yurusen informed, appearing in a poof of orange smoke, "Just take the back part of the sword remove, flip, insert, and fold for Gun Mode!"

"Soka!" Ghost nodded as he avoided another explosion.

He summoned his sword the Gan Gun Saber as he let go of the handles the bike movie by itself for Ghost. He grabbed the back blade and pulled it up and flipped it around before inserting it back in. As he did, the weapon folded on the circular symbol, becoming a gun with a blade along the top and bottom.

"Yosha!" Ghost called as he grabbed the handle with his left hand and aimed with his right while he drove around the boat the Sword Ganma stood on.

He then pulled the trigger that had always been on his sword and unleashed a burning orange energy bullet from his gun. The energy bullet flew like a slug from a rail gun through the air. The bullet hit the Ganma with a small explosion that knocked it flying off the boat. The Katana Ganma groaned and jumped to another boat while firing another sword beam. Ghost countered by shooting it mid air, causing another explosion.

"Phew!" Whisper sighed in relief nearby as he floated up in one piece, "Finally put myself back to…" a stray shot from Ghost shot him between the eyes before a stray slash from the Ganma bisected him down the middle, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry!" Ghost called out as he kept shooting sword beams out of the air, riding down the rows of boats as the Ganma jumped from boat sail to boat sail.

Orange bullets and Sword beams flying back and forth. Ghost then turned the handles of the bike to the right before kicking his leg to the ground. The bike now skidding/drifting down the road. Ghost held his gun in his left hand as he aimed up just as the Ganma landed on another sail of a boat. Ghost took a quick breath before he fired an orange bullet at the Ganma's leg that knocked it off it's balance. As the Ganma fell Ghost pulled the trigger rapidly unleashing a rapid machine gun burst of bullets that all hit the Katana Ganma mid-air causing multiple explosions.

The Katana Ganma landed on the ground smoking as Ghost pulled the Machine Ghostriker to a stop a good distance away from the Ganma as it stumbled back to it's feet. Ghost revved the handles as the bike roared, it's tire peeling across the ground before it shot forward towards the Ganma. The Machine Ghostriker cried out like a horse as it slammed its horn into the Ganma's chest as it's black blood shot from the impact making it fly back through the air.

"Got him." Ghost said pulling the bike to a stop. "Cyber-san, are you okay?"

"Auuuuuu~" Cyber moaned, swirls replacing her eyes, "Dizzy~"

"Gomen…" Ghost said as he dismounted the bike. "I'm really...really sorry!" he bowed his head in apology.

"Here I come!" Whisper called as he zipped over with a medical kit, "Let's see now…" he looked through it, "Ah! Nausea pills." he handed two of them to Cyber to quickly take, "Found it in one of the boats."

"Isn't that stealing?" Yurusen asked.

"I left a few yen that I had before I was sealed 500 years ago in its place," Whisper replied, none of them aware that, hours later, the owner of the boat that he had taken the kit from would make it rich from the 500-year-old yen she found in its place.

"Sounds fair," Ghost noted as he helped Cyber get off the bike. "Minna you stay here, I'll go finish off the Ganma."

"Good luck!" Whisper gave a thumbs up while using a towel from the kit to make a breeze for Cyber.

Ghost then ran towards the beach where the Sword Ganma was tossed. He proceeded to jump and floated the distance to land on the sand as the Ganma stood back up. Ghost spread his arms into a fighting pose as the Ganma glared at him, his six eyes all flashing from anger.

 **"These will be your opponents,"** he stated while holding his hand up, revealing it to be full of those eyes that made up his and his brother Ganma's body, before he tossed them all up.

In a flash, all those eyes shattered. an aura forming into more or less 50 more Ganma. Their bodies resembled the blank ones, only their faces were blank, and they all had black hoodies on. Each also carried a weapon which was either a very long knife or a very short sword.

"Unfair!" Whisper blew a whistle while holding up a red card.

"How did you get me to do this?!" Yurusen demanded, waving the towel in his place.

"What are these things?" Ghost asked as the Ganma Commandos surrounded him, moving in a slow lumbering style, like zombies almost, before he held his hand out to his flashing belt and his Gan Gun Sabser in broadsword mode flew into his hand.

The Commandos began swinging wildly as Ghost countered with his own. He slashed one knocking it back before blocking another from a Commando. He kicked another away before slashing another Ganma across the chest. But with each swing, the Commandos would move around, making Ghost miss with each swing. The Katana Ganma walked through his minions and closer to Ghost.

 **"No matter how strong you are...you can not defeat the power of sheer numbers!"** he stated as he swung his sword, hitting Ghost's chest making sparks fly.

The Commandos then grabbed Ghost as he stumbled back, keeping him from moving.

"Ah…" Ghost groaned, struggling to get free. "Musashi fought a hundred opponents at once!"

 **"And you are no Musashi, boy!"** the Ganma declared as he struck Ghost with his sword once more, letting him be sent off tumbling away, sparks racing off the slashed area.

Ghost stumbled through the sand before he tried to get back up, using a rock for support as water splashed against him from the ocean.

"I won't lose either!" Ghost shouted looking at the Ganma while pulling out his necklace with the guard of Musashi's sword. "I will fight to protect everyone's lives!" he shouted with all his conviction as he gripped the guard tightly before it began to glow red, "Eh?"

"The handguard...is shining?" Cyber asked, mostly recovered from her dizzy spell.

"Ara...Musashi no tsuba?" Ghost asked in confusion.

"There is is!" Yurusen shouted as she flew past Whisper, making him spin in the air, and stopped near Ghost, "Draw an eye symbol and seal it!"

Ghost blinked under his helmet before he raised his right hand's index and middle finger before he moved them around in an oval way before an eye symbol like the one on his chest appeared from the motion. The Guard then turned into red smoke that flew up and into the air. As it did it expanded and then slowly began to reform. It was another hoodie like the one from Ghost's Ore Eyecon, but different as well. It was a red sleeveless parka with a hood that sported a metal headband around the hood and a topknot-like object from the back made from the handle of a Katana. The chest of the hood has metal straps on the front of each chest, with metal studs on the shoulders, connecting two straps that seemed made from samurai armor with short tanto blades connecting to the ends. The coat also had a wispy ghost tail at the bottom. The red eyes in the hood glowed as the blade-ended arms moved and formed a pose resembling a person holding up twin swords, a red spectral image of Musashi doing the same pose appearing behind it.

"Eh?! What is that?!" Ghost exclaimed as he pointed at the parka.

"Could it be...the soul of Musashi?" Whisper pondered.

"Quit gettin' so surprised over everything and accept Musashi's power!" Yurusen snapped at Ghost.

 **"I won't allow you!"** the Katana Ganma roared before firing a sword beam at the Hoodie.

However, before it could come close, something stopped the blast in midair. A spectral image of Sennin's face formed in the air before he blew a quick breath, sending the blast back as a stream of blue fire at the Katana Ganma and his minions, setting them on fire. Senning then turned to Ghost.

 _"If you Synchronize with Musashi's soul, he will lend you his power."_ Sennin spoke.

"Really, Occhan?"

 _"Kamen Rider Ghost can use the great power of the Hero Eyecons, to fight the Ganma."_ Sennin explained calmly as Yurusen nodded in agreement.

"Yep~" Yurusen happily agreed with Sennin as he faded away.

"G-Giant Big Face…" Cyber gawked.

"Yosha Musashi Come!" Ghost ordered as the hoodie flew into the Ghost Driver with a red pulse of energy.

A red Eyecon formed from the shine of the eye in the Ghost Driver, which Ghost grabbed in his hand. The top of it read 01, showing two crossed red katanas, and read Musashi below. Ghost pressed the button once as it blinked to show it now read 01.

 **"Musashi's Eyecon..."** The Katana Ganma stated, seeing the red colored eyecon.

Ghost removed his Ore Eyecon and the parka he was wearing dispersed in orange flecks of light, "Yosha."

"A new outfit?" Cyber pondered as Ghost inserted the Musashi Eyecon into the Ghost Driver and closed it.

 **=EYE=**

At that, the Musashi hood came back out as several Commandos charged at Ghost. The Hood swung its arms, slicing one, then it swung and sliced a second. It then twirled around and slashed a third Commando. All of them bled black blood before fading away in dark smoke.

 **=Bacchiri Minaa~ Bacchiri Minaa~=**

The Musashi Hood flew around Ghost as he grabbed the Lever of the Ghost Driver. He pulled than pushed making the eye of his driver blink.

 **=KAIGAN! MUSASHI!=**

The Musashi Hood flew around Ghost, whipping up sand that formed into black smoke that swirld around Ghost. The Musashi Hood then flipped around and put itself on Ghost as its bladed arms folded and hung behind Ghost like tassels/mufflers with blades at the end. As the hood fastened itself in the place, the metal headband tightening as a sign of that, a mask locked into place; having two red katana's crossed on the mask, the horn now going in-between the headband.

 **=Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

That call completed the transformation in a bright red flash from the new hood.

"Lee-ne," Ghost said as he grabbed his sword and pulled off the back blade as it unfolded now resembling a Katana, "Tenka Musou!" he shouted, holding both his blades into the air and assumed a sword stance, "Come at me!" he challenged, his voice now full of great confidence and even sounding deeper.

"Oh! He's perfectly copying Musashi's opening stance!" Whisper awed.

"Sugoi~" Cyber awed.

 **(Insert Song: Warae Omou, Yue ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **"Get him!"** The Katana Ganma ordered the Commandos. Each of them charging forward.

Ghost shouted as he swung his sword, deflecting two swings from two Commandos. He slashed with both swords as he passed between the two Commandos, making black blood fly from the cuts to their abdomen. Ghost then turned around and slashed them both on the chest as they stumbled back. Ghost then spun as he used his left sword to slash three Commandos across the chest leaving deep cuts in them. Meanwhile Ghost swung his right sword to cut another Commando down on its shoulder, making it stumble back with black blood spewing from each wound Ghost inflicted on them.

Ghost then ran down the beach with his right sword rested on his shoulder. The Commandos following him closely. Ghost walked into the tides of the ocean as the Commandos charged at him once more. Ghost slashed one Commando that got to close making blood fly from the swing. Ghost kept back stepping as he swung both sword deflecting swings from each Commando who swung at him. He then swung both swords downwards cutting two Ganma making them fall to the side fading away. Ghost ran back another burst before he stopped three more Ganma closing in. Ghost slashed like mad cutting down one from the left then the right, before slashing the center commando. Ghost slashed again cutting one Commando across the shoulder, Ghost then used the momentum of that swing to spin on his heels to slash yet another Ganma.

Ghost then ran again moving towards a more rocky portion of the beach leading the Commando's with him. Ghost then skidded to a stop across the sand as the Commando's formed a circle around him keeping him trapped. Ghost spun and slashed with his left sword cutting down one Commando, while he swung his right blade and cut down two more Commando's. Ghost then raised both his swords up cutting two Commando's across their torsos before he slashed his swords back down in a slight X style making more black blood fly and fade away into the air. Ghost then blocked a swing from the right before he used his left blade to cut down two Commando's at once. Ghost then spun and slashed the Commando he blocked before his final swing cutting it across the abdomen. All the Commandos continued to bleed before fading away into black smoke, leaving Ghost and the Katana Ganma the only ones left on the beach.

 **"Not bad."** the Katana Ganma had to admit after seeing the sword skills of Musashi channeled into the present.

"You're the last one!" Ghost shouted, pointing his left sword at the Ganma. "Now it's your turn to become rust on my blade!" he shouted, the spirit and will of Musashi empowering him.

The Katana Ganma rested his normal hand on his hip as he flicked his blade. Ghost slowly moved his arms with his left sword above his shoulders and his right blade parallel to his waist and lower towards the ground. The Katana Ganma charged first as he swung his sword at Ghost, who countered with his left sword. As both passed one another, sparks flew from the impact of their sharp weapons. Ghost stabbed his right sword forward as the Ganma deflected it with a back swing of his bladed arm. The Ganma then stabbed at Ghost who deflected the stab with his left blade to the side, the Kamen Rider then swung high with his right as the Ganma ducked under it. The Ganma took one step back before he raised his sword and swung down with all his force as Ghost blocked it by crossing both his swords. Both pushed, before Ghost suddenly pushed back with more strength than before making the Katana Ganma take a few steps back.

The Katana Ganma grunted and swung down, only for Ghost to duck under the swing and moving past the Ganma. When the Ganma turned to swing once more, Ghost deflected with his right sword before swinging the left, leaving a red streak in the sky cutting through the Ganma as he did. The force cut through its chest, making the black blood fly and stain the sand. The Katana Ganma fell to one knee as a result. The Katana Ganma pushed himself up and tried a large overhead swing, only for Ghost to stab both blades forward, hitting the Ganma in the chest again. More blood flew from the impact of the blades, making him stumble back with a groan of pain. The Katana Ganma fell to his knees as his chest began to heal itself again.

"Have the sword make eye contact with the belt!" Yurusen ordered.

"Huh? Okay…" Ghost replied as he brought the eye on his Gan Gun Saber to the 'eye' of his Ghost Driver, a red light shining between the two 'eyes' and connecting them.

 **=DAI KAIGAN!=**

Ghost held both his swords forward as red energy formed into the same symbol as from before. Only this time, it was a bright, burning red that seem to radiate confidence and pride. Cyber grunted as she had to pull harder on Whisper's tail to make sure he didn't pass on.

 **=Gan Gan Minaa! Gan Gan Minaa!=**

The Katana Ganma aimed his sword for a powerful thrust as he slowly got to his feet. Ghost held both his swords forward as the red energy flowed into the blades. The Kamen Rider crossed his arms his left blade now pointing to the right and vice versa with his right arm. Ghost slowly moves his feet so his left blade now pointed forward as the Ganma got even closer.

 **=Gan Gan Minaa~!=**

In a simple second, the Ganma charged swinging with all its power. Ghost used his left blade to block the swing and then began running while slashing with his right, the glowing blade cutting the Katana Ganma across the abdomen. Blood flew from the slash as Ghost was now back to back with the Ganma.

 **=Gan Gan Minaa~!=**

The Katana Ganma stabbed forward as both turned to face each other again, but Ghost swung both arms up, knocking all three of their swords up and pointing to the heavens. Ghost then pressed the trigger.

 **=OMEGA SLASH!=**

With that, the energy flashed brighter as Ghost slashed both swords straight down, blood and fire coming off the blades' impact with the Ganma. Two parallel red streaks now carved down its shoulders as sparks and electricity began to come off him.

The Ganma groaned as its coat flew off, its Primal body swinging its now normal arms in pain. In one final shout the Ganma exploded violently. The Katana that helped it evolve and its eye falling to the sand. The eye cracked and exploded into black smoke.

 **(End Song)**

Ghost fell back on his rear with a sigh.

"Yatta...Ah…" he groaned in exhaustion, falling flat on his back with his legs kicking up before falling back to the ground. "I'm beat…" he sighed.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber called as she ran over with Yurusen and Whisper floating after her.

"Ah, Cyber-san...you okay?" Ghost asked as he sat up before jumping up as he pulled the Musashi Eyecon out and closed the Ghost Driver.

 **=Oyasumi…=**

"I'm okay. Demo...That was really amazing though, Takeru-san," Cyber noted.

"Indeed. When you used Musashi's power, you squashed them like mushi," Whisper compared, causing Cyber's eyes to widen.

"Ah! My bag! I left it back at the temple!" Cyber freaked, "Mou...All the mushi I collected today are still in there and I need them for my project..."

"Don't worry...I'll call Onari and tell him to make sure Narita doesn't mess with it." Takeru stated with a smile as he stuffed the Eyecon into his kimono jacket. "I'll give you a ride back so you can pick them up." he offered. "It's the least I can do...I caused you a lot of trouble today, Cyber-san. I'm really sorry about that."

"It...It's okay," Cyber replied, "Because of today, I got to meet you, Whisper-san, and Yurusen-san."

"Why am I included?" Yurusen asked, only for Takeru to swat her away.

"Aside from those strange creatures attacking us since the temple, I don't think I'd really change what's happened to me today," Cyber noted.

"Yeah...I might change the part where I died...but I got that covered anyway." Takeru smiled, holding up Musashi's Eyecon again, "And...I would have never been able to merge my soul with Musashi's." he smiled, "Or make friends with someone...eh?"

"F-Friends?" Cyber asked, her eyes watering a bit in surprise.

"Of course...What else could I call you…? You're my friend. You stuck by me through all this, and you helped me. That makes someone your friend, right?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"A friend…" Cyber sniffled before tackling Takeru over in a hug, "I...I have a friend!"

"Of course you do…" Takeru said, not sure what to do for a second, "A-Ano...D-Don't worry, Cyber-san...you're not going to lose me anytime soon...I'll make sure I come back to life. I'd like to hang out with you more." he assured as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the crying girl's hug.

Whisper sniffled as he blew his nonexistent nose, "My new mistress is so happy now!"

"As her butler, shouldn't you be worried about her glomping a teenage boy of the same age?" Yurusen countered.

"Ah! Y-You're right!" Whisper freaked.

As the four interacted, they were unaware of someone watching nearby. The man in the black clothing watched on, his hat shadowing most of his face. His glove covered hand gripped the handle of his giant briefcase as he turned around uncaring before stopping.

Standing in his path was a young man...possibly around Takeru and Cyber's age. He wore black and dark grey robe-like clothes in the same retro-japanese style as Takeru. But while Takeru's looked more traditional, this young man's clothes gave off a more rough feel. He had messy hair a mix of black and blond.

"I was not informed of interlopers." the boy said seriously.

The man in black only looked up at the boy before he smiled, revealing his crooked and gnarled teeth, before walking past them, "Do not worry about them."

The boy looked at the four as Takeru was calming Cyber down while Yurusen and Whisper argued, ending with Yurusen pulling out the paper folding fan to whap the Yokai Butler. He gave them a strange look before he turned and left as well.

* * *

Takeru pulled his bike which no returned to normal up to the main entrance to the Temple Stairs. Takeru pulled off his helmet and gloves as he and Cyber got off the bike.

"Where have you gone, Young Master?" Onari pondered as he paced outside the temple.

"Onari." Takeru blinked, tilting his head. "Wait...can he not see me?" he asked as he remembered people gasping and saying things like a girl driving a bike without using her hands.

"Whether they can see you or not depends on your emotional state," Yurusen explained before looking over at Cyber, primarily her Yokai Watch, "Or if you have that Yokai Watch Tits McGee there has."

Cyber blushed at that. It wasn't her fault her father's side of the family had early bloomers on the girl's side.

"So quit moping!" Yurusen continued.

"Oi! Don't be so rude!" Takeru complained, his anger making him visible to Onari again.

"Ah!" Onari freaked before giving a choked noise, "You're alive!" he ran over and hugged him, "Takeru-dono is alive!"

"Ah...well about that…" Takeru said becoming invisible again, Onari's arms phasing through him.

"You suck at this…" Yurusen noted, "Here you go!"

"Gah!" Takeru yelped as he tumbled near Onari, turning visible once more, "Ite…"

"That was uncalled for!" Whisper called out as he used the paper fan this time to swat Yurusen away.

"You're not hiding this time, Whisper-san," Cyber blinked twice.

"Well, he may look exactly like the priest...he doesn't seem all that tough and skilled like he was," Whisper shrugged, "Oh! I see your bag, Cyber-chan!"

"Eh?" Cyber turned and ran over to grab her bag, quickly checking in it, "Yokatta...They're all still here and not hurt at all."

"TAKERU-DONO IS A GHOST!" Onari cried out as he passed out.

"You know...part of me knew he'd do that…" Takeru said, having plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Oh my…" Cyber gasped as she pulled a small pillow out of her backpack and put it under Onari's head, "Hope he doesn't have a concussion from that fall."

"Trust me. Onari is tougher than he looks...There was this time when I was a small kid that he fell down all those stairs...and got back up like it was nothing." he explained. "So this is nothing. But still, he needs a little space. Cyber-san, want something to eat?" he asked.

"Ano…" Cyber began before her stomach went off for her answer, making her blush.

"I'll take that as a yes. I have some snacks to keep your stomach happy 'till I give you a lift home." he smiled happily. "Come on. I keep them in my room." he said as he took off his sneakers at the stairs to the house of the temple.

"A-Arigatou," Cyber thanked, following his lead in leaving her shoes besides his as she followed.

Takeru lead her through his home as he made it to the metal door to his office. The size of the room felt somewhat overwhelming to Cyber and Whisper at first since it was essentially two floors.

"Here we are." he said, showing Cyber the big room that was once his father's personal office.

"Deka~!" Cyber awed.

"It's my dad's office, but I use it like my room." Takeru explained, jumping down the stairs.

"It feels quite amazing in here. Almost as if it were a natural hotspot for spirits," Whisper noted before noticing a large obsidian stone nearby with the same symbol as on Ghost's torso and back was on it, "Whis?"

"That's some strange monolith my Tousan was studying." Takeru explained, "I'm not sure what it is, but looks like it was sacred." he stated simply. the eye glowing slightly while Takeru and Cyber weren't looking so Whisper was the only one who saw it. Takeru then grabbed a couple of sweets from the desk on the second floor. "Here you go, Cyber, this should hold you over 'till I take you home."

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked.

As Cyber ate one of the snacks, Takeru walked over to his desk and picked up his book, whispering, "Tou-san…"

"Hey, welcome back."

"?!" Takeru turned to see Sennin, wearing a blue moving man's uniform with a little Yurusen patch.

"I'm finally done moving in," Sennin beamed.

"Eh? Occhan?!" Takeru stated in surprise as he practically flew down the stairs, Cyber quickly using the Yokai Watch in the area he was going to.

"Oh! It's the Giant Big Face!" Cyber exclaimed.

"Kids this day and age are so rude..." Sennin sighed sarcastically as he walked over to a small table under the metal floor that had several cabinets and chairs around it as well, almost like a traditional living room.

"Oh! Gomen," Cyber bowed.

"Ah it's okay, Ojou-chan." Sennin said as he sat on a mat at the table before he grabbed an orange on it and began to peel it.

"This was my tou-san's research lab, you can't just barge in," Takeru noted.

"I forgot to mention this, but uh…" Sennin noted, "You need to collect the 15 heroes within 99 days, or you won't be able to come back to life."

"Eh?!" the two gasped.

"99 days...that's only a little more than three months." Takeru said.

"Well good thing you have one already then, isn't it?" Sennin chuckled. "Oh right. I forgot about him." he gasped as he got up and walked over to a box he had with him before opening it and letting a familiar sight to Cyber crawl out of it.

"Semimaru-san!" Cyber gasped.

"That was quite nice being in there, min~" the cicada Yokai noted before bowing to Cyber, "It is good to see you are safe from the Ganma, min~"

"Eh?" Takeru looked at Cyber.

"This was the cicada I caught just before I met you and Whisper-san, Takeru-san," Cyber informed.

"I was impressed by how skilled you were at not only catching the other mushi here, but also how you made sure they were all safe in the special containers," Semimaru informed before reaching into his clothes and pulling something out, "Consider this and me being the cicada for your project for the next week as my sign of friendship for you."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked as she was given a coin-like object depicting Semimaru on a tree, swinging his sword at butterfly nets below.

"A Yokai Medal! Cyber-chan, this is most excellent. When used with your Yokai Watch, you can now summon Semimaru from wherever whenever you need his aide!" Whisper beamed.

"If you want, you can think of it like a summon from a video game," Yurusen simplified.

"..." Cyber hugged the cicada, "Arigatou, Semimaru-san."

"Min~!" Semimaru beamed as he returned the hug with all four of his arms.

"You'll find that making friends with Yokai may help in finding the remaining 14 heroes," Sennin noted with a chuckle, "As well as helping bridges that are trying to be destroyed."

"Eh?" Everyone but Yurusen blinked in confusion.

"Still, only 99 days before you die for good," Sennin shrugged, "You can't stay a ghost forever...not unless you become a Yokai."

"Eh!?" Takeru gasped as Sennin stared at the Monolith, "Why didn't you mention something this important earlier?!"

"Actually...today's pretty much done...so make that 98 days." he stated, ignoring Takeru's question.

* * *

 _GammaTron: Yikes. This doesn't seem good. Takeru-san only has 98 days left to find 14 heroic Eyecons!_

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: Not to mention he has to compete with Ganma, a Mysterious duo, and who knows what else in the future. Kamen Rider Ghost has an intense story don't he?_

 _GT: Indeed._

 _Z0: Well, at least he has some friends to help him out in that. Mainly Cyber and her Yokai Butler Whisper._

 _GT: *nods* Uhn!_

 _Z0: Okay, now as the writers, and this being the outro, I want to be able to answer a few things. Now for starters, you fans who know Kamen Rider Ghost may have noticed...a lack of Akar._

 _GT: AKA the Denial Lady._

 _Z0: Yeah, here's the thing, I don't hate her, infact I like her as a person, and she is a well acted character. But she just left a very bad first impression._

 _GT: Agreed. She's literally seen Takeru turn invisible and be a ghost, she's seen his dead body even, and she still denies it! What the heck, nya?!_

 _Z0: Yes, she does that. And honestly, I found that bit annoying. I don't blame the head writer, I know he's trying his best as a fellow Rider fan and so far he's done fantastic work. Akari is meant to ground Takeru and be the one who is there for him emotionally. But I feel her character…traits could have been done better._

 _GT: Wait, that's what she was meant to be? I thought that was Onari's job. I feel he does it much better._

 _Z0: Well the female portion, Riders have a male friend who does the same thing, and in that regard Onari does a great job. He's goofy and wacky, but when it comes down to it, he is a good friend. Such as when he was honest and told Takeru he still has a ways to go in his role as Ghost. But Akari is the female lead, she's meant to connect in a different emotional way, such as when Takeru was invisible all the time, she actually cried and told him she just wanted to help. That was a good scene...but it was ruined by her going back to denial later._

 _GT: Just when I thought she had a chance at good character development, it goes right down the kitty litter._

 _Z0: Again I'm not trying to be harsh readers...it's just the writer focused on making the story for our Kamen Rider's what matters most. To which he succeeds. But for us as the fans doing a fan based work, well we figured for the best to do it like this. I mean we are only going to introduce even more wacky and unbelievable things with the Yokai. The Akari Denial thing would just gives us...well for me it's like mild heartburn cause it's so annoying. Alright I think that much is settled, let's move on to the next topic._

 _GT: Right! Onto the next thing! Why we chose the series Yokai Watch as what Ghost crossovers with for this story! Well, both are dealing with something that nearly the same in a way; spirits and ghost and those kinds of things._

 _Z0: That's right, things no one can see but the hero can and has to stop them from messing with everyday life. Of course the Yokai never went on a murder spree like the Spear Ganma did in Ghost. But uh...the core concept is the same._

 _GT: *nods* Plus, like Ganma, Yokai can inspirit people, though in a much grander variety of what happens. From being bossy, to knowing a lot of trivia, to even farting without control. Everyday life's strange things can be connected to a different Yokai._

 _Z0: And you thought you could blame things like what you eat or your mood...no it's because of Yokai. Basically you're never alone. There is even a Yokai that makes you act like a shut in._

 _GT: That last one's been getting really popular in recent years, hasn't it?_

 _Z0: Indeed. Guess Yokai are just drawn to humans who can synch with their...traits. But you can see our point; the concepts of Kamen Rider Ghost and Yokai Watch are very parallel._

 _GT: Which is something pretty sweet._

 _Z0: Indeed, so this is the main reason we settled on this choice. And this is the first chapter but starting next chapter we will be focusing a little more on the Yokai aspect since both sides are now together so to speak. But we'll still keep to the same pace of the Eyecon's debuts._

 _GT: So that means once every seven days, right?_

 _Z0: Ghost's 99 days are weird...one episode the day count jumped from 80...to 50._

 _GT: NANI?! Wow. Well, that means there'll be filler chapters, which means more Yokai to befriend and plots to uncover!_

 _Z0: Exactly, and while the 15 Eyecons plot will be the driving thing, we have some other Eyecons to introduce, do we have a proper explanation yet...you'll need to wait for that one I'm afraid._

 _GT: Agreed. Those will be some special ones, too. Also, for those of you who watch the Yokai Watch anime or have played the game, I will be using the Japanese names for every, single Yokai and the summoning chants. *grumbles* Lousy English calling 'Jinmenken' a 'Manjimutt'...That's a real Yokai, dang it!_

 _Z0: Well, what do you expect? Look at who dubbed it._

 _GT: Who dubbed it? Because if it was 4Kids, I would be shocked considering they kept the Yokai that makes you fart all the time in the anime...or that they kept a line Robonyan said in his debut the same…_

 _Z0: Well even still dubbing is something not to focus on. You'll just end up disappointed. Surprisingly, few anime turn over well once dubbed. Be it 'cause of the names terminology, or just the tone which doesn't translate well to english._

 _GT: *nods* Or they give it to 4Kids until they realize their mistake and give it to Funimation._

 _Z0: The past has taught us well, people. Anywho, our ranting aside. We are still glad to be bringing you this fic, and we will be updating as soon as possible, due to the fact both me and GT are kind of obsessed with the two things making up this fic._

 _GT: That's right! Oh! We still nyeed to do the preview for the next chapter!_

 _Z0: Yurusen!_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Kamen rider Ghost: Yokai chronicles!

Cyber: I've heard a lot of stories about this intersection. People suddenly walking into the middle of it only for cars to stop on a dime.

Onari: Takeru-dono, it must be the work of a Ganma, we must investigate.

Takeru: No one should ever belittle their own life's worth.

?: Take this, you stupid truck! Hyakkuretsu Nikyuu!

Takeru & Cyber: Eh nani?

 **Spirit 2: The Intersection of Terror**

Whisper: Ah! Onari-san's been Inspirited!

* * *

 _Z0: You know...I honestly can't say I'm surprised._

 _GT: Nya?_

 _Z0: You'll see what I mean next time._

 _GT: Right! *waves to the readers* Bye-bye~! And myake sure to review! They're almost as good as Chocobo!_

 _Z0: Until next time readers, be on the lookout for anything paranormal, never know what's lurking right beside you. Have a happy holiday season. *waves good bye as me and GT leave*_


	2. The Intersection of Terror

_GT: *hums while entering* Hiya, everyone! I am GammaTron!_

 _Z0: *Pops up from the ground* I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. Welcome to chapter 2 of Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles._

 _GT: And I am so happy! So many people favorited and followed this story! And we've got so many reviews, too!_

 _Z0: Yeah, a lot of them, I was surprised to get so many from just the first chapter. We will take a few seconds here and answer some questions we figure might be worth answering. GT any in particular you want to answer?_

 _GT: Right! First up, multiyman37 asks 'Can you make it so if we want to use the yokai's English names can you put an A/N in the yokai description of the English name and English tribe name.' …*looks at Z0* You wannya do that?_

 _Z0: I mean….GT's our Yokai expert here...I mostly know them by the Japanese names, and the english is just the literal translation. But..aren't most of the American Yokai names kind of...stupid? So I'd rather stick to the real names because they just fit because those are what Yokai they are. You can find their americanized names easily enough on wikipedia or the Wiki._

 _GT: *nods* Nyext question!_

 _Z0: right, let's see. Reviewer Raidentensho asks 'if there will be a different version using 'Kamen Rider Hibiki' instead of Ghost.' Due to the fact Yokai like the Makamo from Hibki go on haunts...or etc by seasons. It's an interesting question indeed, but no we don't have plans for an alt version at the moment. But that doesn't mean other riders couldn't show up. This is planned to be a larger shared universe._

 _GT: That's right! My turn to read a review. Nyow let's see… Card-Golem… *faceplams while showing the review* 'Also while I'm not against you removing Akari, I hope we can see he show up once or twice.' I knyow this isn't a question, but...Z0? You wannya say it about Akari?_

 _Z0: I do want to point out my friend that while I am hoping Akari gets to be better in the show. But the way we have things plotted out, we are going to keep it as is. Because like last time we stated if she were in this story, her freaks out would happen more, and unlike Onari and his hamminess, they involve her denying everything and claiming that's not possible even after seeing it. And since we plan to have a few fillers and not rush to the dramatic story of Ghost, it diminish her development._

 _GT: Indeed, like this chapter will be! Okay, just three more questions. This first is from Variable Zero, asking if we can cut down on the gratuitous Japanese since not everyone who reads this understands the language. I don't fully understand the language, but I am trying to learn it from self-help books and thank Kami-sama for the helpful english subbed episodes online._

 _Z0: In advanced, I'd like to add that I actually am fluent in Japanese, so I know how to spell out full sentences, so for me this is holding back. But I do understand your point, and we might try a bit harder. But I'd like to add I really like keeping the Kamen Rider's catchphrase in pure Japanese, for Ghost that is his 'Inochi Moyasu ze'_

 _GT: What does that mean in English again?_

 _Z0: That means like 'My Life Burns Bright!' or 'Life Burns Bright!' in Japanese sentence structure it depends on the usage and moment. It's all about timing and usage with Japanese since many words sound the same and mean different things at once._

 _GT: Ah. *nods* New Universe Returns asks 'By the way, are you going to watch that movie, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis? I hope you can add that into Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles. I don't know if I can find the movie on the Net and watch it for free before it removed.' Sounds interesting._

 _Z0: Well I would like to include the plot in some way to the story, that...might take a while as the film has come out in theaters maybe less than a week, and it typically takes in or around 6 months to come out on DVD and be uploaded Raw or subbed. So when it does come out, I'll watch it and think how to possibly turn that into a plot point. That's unless I take a swim across the ocean to Japan and watch it in theaters...and boy do I wish I could do that because I want to see Ghost's new form in action._

 _GT: Same here with the new Yokai Watch movie. It comes out this week and I have to wait a few months before I get to see it online with English subtitles. Okay, nyow fur the last one. Dethroned King Umbros asks 'since you are incorporating both the games and anime (what with using Semimaru as the char's first Yokai and adding his length of active time), will evolution, fusion, and Crank-a-kai play any future rolls?' You have a great eye there, Dethroned King Umbros-May I call you 'Umbros' for short?-, seeing the small bits of the game references that we put in the first chapter. If Z0's fine with it, I think you'll see more things involving the game in here._

 _Z0: I'm completely fine with that, GT is our master of Yokai here. So I'm sure out of the two of us he will most likely come up with the smart way to bring those concepts in._

 _GT: Nyice! Okay, nyow it's time for the story! Whisper, Yurusen! We need disclaimers!_

 _Yurusen: Okay, I'll see what we can do. *holds up paper fan* Oi Soft Serve head come here! *fighting is heard before Whisper is dragged in*_

 _Whisper: GAH! *hides the scrubbing brush and shower cap behind his back* Yurusen!_

 _Yurusen: Just get to work, your job is the opening, my job is the ending._

 _Whisper: Why you…! *shakes a fist at Yurusen before clearing his throat, spinning around before stopping in his butler appearance* Kamen Rider Zero and GammaTron do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or the Yokai Watch franchise. GammaTron, however, own my mistress Cyber-chan. *spins around and floats off, his shower cap and scrub back out* Now I need to get done with my bath!_

 _Yurusen: Don't use up all the hot water again! Who do you need to impress? *gets hit in the eye with the brush, covered in soap* Gah!_

 _GammaTron: Uh...Z0? We might nyeed to get started on this!_

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: right! *raises sword and cuts rop letting screen fall*_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

 **'My name is Tenkuji Takeru...on my 18th birthday, I was attacked by Ghost like beings known as Ganma. I lost my life, but I was given another chance at life by an old man called Sennin. He told me I could get my life back if I collected 15 heroic Eyecons as Kamen Rider Ghost. Now I fight the Ganma and collect these eyecons. But I'm not alone, I have my friends, Onari, and Cyber and her Yokai Butler Whisper. It turns out Yokai also exist, they are kind of funny looking, but look pretty harmless. Cyber-san uses a device known as the Yokai Watch to see them, and she can even summon them if she wants. My life is strange...but it hasn't ended. I still have 98 days to collect the eyecons. And I will do it.'**

* * *

The Sunset as night fell upon the DaiTenkuji temple. It was a quiet night, yet everyone inside was in a frantic hurry. Onari was currently working away as he mapped out 99 days from this day on a calendar they had in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Cyber and Takeru watched him.

"He's taking this quite well," Cyber noted, seeing the calm expression Onari held.

Onari then came in and hung the calendar in the kitchen before he took a deep breath.

"Onari can be a little goofy, but deep down he's a great monk, he knows when he really needs to stay calm." Takeru explained as Onari turned to face them.

"Takeru-dono. I understand this is serious. I shall begin a plan to help you with your goal to collect the 14 Eyecons." Onari stated.

"Thank you, Onari," Takeru smiled.

"Now...I shall begin to think of how to best do this." he stated as he left the kitchen.

"Wait for it." Takeru said, making Cyber turn to the paper screen door which Onari closed, his shadow still visible. He then began comically freaking out as he fell backwards.

"Oh my," Cyber gasped.

"He's trying...that's just who Onari is, he tries his best to be this strong mature adult for me." Takeru smiled as Onari's shadow shot back up having got that out of his system. "He tries his best, I'm glad I have him, he really is like my family."

Cyber nodded. They watched as Onari went off to think of something.

"It's getting kind of late, want a lift back home Cyber-san?" Takeru asked as he stood up out of his chair.

"Hai. Arigatou," Cyber replied as she got up.

The two then walked out of the temple put their shoes on and made their way down the stairs to where Takeru's bike was parked. Takeru turned it on as he put on the helmet and driving gloves for safety before handing second helmet to Cyber. Unlike Takeru's full head covering motocross helmet it was just a regular bowl helmet that had a pair of goggles on the top for her eyes. Cyber put the helmet on and got on behind Takeru on the bike.

Luckily, Takeru on his own was good at driving the bike. And without the power boost to its engine, Cyber didn't have to worry about the bike suddenly taking down the road like a bullet. So it was a nice ride that wasn't wild like before, making it enjoyable to feel the cool night air as the two rode down the roads to Cyber's house. Takeru would often stop to ask for directions to her home.

"Okay, this is it," Cyber noted once Takeru went down a set of houses, eventually stopping at a two-story house with her family name on a plate on the stone fence.

"Yosh…" Takeru nodded as he turned off the bike's engine and kicked out the stand so the two could get off the bike. Takeru took off his helmet and hung it on the handles. "It looks like a nice house." he admitted.

"It is," Cyber nodded, "The neighborhood is good, the bills are in just the right payment range, though the water bill is a bit high at times whenever there's a sports event on the tv."

"Though...It feels a bit...empty, your home that is," Takeru admitted as he noticed the lights were all off suggesting no one was home...even at this hour.

"Oh. That's because I live by myself. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan have to travel all over for their jobs, so they bought this place for me to live in. They're able to stay for just a week for holidays and my birthday, though," Cyber replied as she got off the bike.

"Well any time you can spend with family is the best right." Takeru said with a small smile. "Well, if you ever get lonely then you can drop by the Temple whenever you want. Think of it like a second home." he smiled to her happily.

"Arigatou, Takeru-san," Cyber gave a small smile of her own.

"Of course." he chuckled again, a part of him feeling a little awkward now. "Good night, Cyber-san. Remember, if you ever get bored or lonely, the doors to the temple are always open...I keep telling Onari to get a lock."

Cyber giggled, "Hai. Goodnight, Takeru-san."

Takeru waved goodbye as he made his way back to his bike. He slipped on his helmet again as he saw the door to Cyber's house close. Once the lights inside turned on, he kicked the ignition to the bike. He then began moving down the street so he could make a U turn to trace his path back to the Temple.

As Takeru got to the place perfect for a U turn, an orange pop of smoke appeared next to Takeru's head.

"Oi, Takeru." Yurusen spoke while appearing next to him, "Not to bother you while driving, but you might want to turn on the lights on your bike." she said as she tapped the switch on his bike.

"Eh?" he blinked as the headlight was set to a higher setting, the beam of light becoming larger and illuminating a Ganma on the sidewalk. "Ganma!"

"Told you." Yurusen chuckled.

"You have a strange sense of humor." he complained while summoning the Ghost Driver and pulling out his Ore Eyecon and clicked it's button. "Henshin!"

 **=Eye~! Bacchiri Minaa!=**

Takeru pushed the lever in, making the Driver blink. The Orange bone lines formed over his body as the blue chest symbol formed. Orange specs then formed over him as it turned Takeru to his Transient form and the bike into the Machine Ghostriker. The Ore Parka flying out and floating around him before putting itself on.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

Ghost's neon orange mask locked in place as it began to glow, his hood fully drawn over his helmet, while his head hung low. Ghost's head then shot up as he pulled his hood back. With a rev of the handles, the Ghostriker took off down the road and onto the sidewalk. The Ganma seeing this began to run for it.

"On no you don't." Ghost shouted, "It's been a long day, you're not getting away from me." he stated, revving the handles and making the bike move faster.

The Ganma was quite fast despite being a blank one, managing to stay ahead of the possessed motorcycle. It looked back as the horn on the Ghostriker glistened in the street light as it and its Rider got even closer with every couple feet. The Ganma, seeing this, added more force to its run, swinging its arms up and down to try and run even faster. It then saw an intersection ahead before it jumped to the street.

Ghost did the same as he moved his bike to the street, still chasing the Ganma at full speed. But the Ganma suddenly stopped once it made it to the other side of the intersection, turning to face Ghost with a confident look.

"Got him!" Ghost said as the bike kept going and going….Until...it suddenly stopped, even standing on the front wheel for a moment.

For a moment things, halted before the laws of inertia took effect and launched the Kamen Rider off his seat and through the air. Ghost cried out in surprise as he flew across the street before he landed/crashed into a trash depot for the street. Ghost, now buried under a pile of garbage bags, groaned.

"Gah...ah man...Who throws away half eaten Indian food?" Ghost asked in disgust as he moved the bags and sat up, "Ah...no way...it got away?" he realized while getting out of the trash.

"Looks like it," Yurusen noted before sniffing the air and covering her face, her head turning green, "Guh! You reek!"

"It's not my fault!" he argued in annoyance, before he took a whiff of himself. Boy was he glad a super strong nose did not come with this armor's super powers. "Ugh…" he groaned as the Machine Ghostriker hesitantly came up to him. "Oh not you, too...How does a bike even have a sense of smell?" he complained, mounting the bike once again. "I need a shower."

"Can I suggest a cleaners too...who knows how hard it'll be to get the stink out of that armor…" Yurusen mocked, still floating a distance away from Ghost.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose over the city as everyone began to go about their normal days. Even the DaiTenkuji Temple was beginning their morning duties.

"Ugh...ten showers and four baths...and I still feel unclean." Takeru complained as he put on a new Kimono Jacket this time with a red rectangle pattern instead with a red version of the same parka underneath.

"Takeru-dono, may I ask why there was a noodle and the lid of a soup can in the drain in the shower?" Onari asked.

"It's a long...and unpleasant story, Onari." Takeru shuddered as he dried his hair with a towel. "I crashed into some garbage last night while chasing a Ganma."

"That explains the container of take out we found on the lawn." Onari nodded, having solved that mystery.

"It was strange, too," Takeru admitted, "He just...stopped at this intersection, almost like he knew I couldn't catch him there."

"Hm...that is strange indeed." Onari nodded as he cupped his chin to try and think. "Perhaps the Ganma set up a trap in that location." he stated, snapping his fingers at his guess.

"Probably," Takeru shrugged.

Onari nodded, "But for now...on to our duties to the temple!" he stated grabbing a broom as Takeru chuckled and did the same.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon before Cyber came onto the temple with a big smile on her face.

"Ara, you look much more happy, Cyber-chan." Whisper noted, floating next to her as the two got passed the first gate of the temple.

"You know why, Whisper-san," Cyber replied as she made her way to Takeru's office, where the Rider was currently looking at his book, "Takeru-san, konnichiwa!"

"Ah Cyber-san...it's afternoon already?" he blinked as he closed up his book.

"You'd probably know that if you had a window in here." Yurusen stated, poofing in again. "Or a clock."

"Well by that logic, I could have a Ganma tracker and not need you." he replied as he made his way down the stairs to greet Cyber.

"My project was a complete success!" Cyber beamed, "Though, I think Semimaru-san hammed it up for the project."

"Well, the important thing is you passed, right?" Takeru smiled. "So I think that's the important part. We should celebrate." he stated, the idea coming to him all of a sudden.

"That sounds great!" Cyber beamed.

"Indeed, let's go out to celebrate Cyber-chan's great project." Whisper added happily.

"As a Butler shouldn't you be preparing it yourself?" Yurusen pointed out.

"Gah!" Whisper freaked.

"I get the feeling those two won't get along any time soon…" Takeru deadpanned.

"Hai, hai," Cyber agreed in a calm deadpan of her own.

The two then heard knocking as Onari entered with an excited look on his face.

"Takeru-Dono...I think we have a haunting to investigate!"

"Eh?" the two youths blinked together.

* * *

The trio were now at the intersection from the night before, Onari explaining, "There are strange incidents happening here at this intersection."

"Strange incidents?" Whisper and Cyber asked.

"They're being called sudden stop incidents," Onari informed.

"Sudden stop?" Whisper questioned, growing interested.

"What are those?" Cyber asked.

"Cars and other vehicles nearly run over pedestrians, but always stop at the last moment," Onari continued, making the gesture of a car speeding at someone only to stop on a dime.

"Run over? At the last moment?" Whisper repeated.

"That's just like last night...AH! That's even the same garbage pile from last night!" Takeru shouted. "That's why the Ghostriker stopped."

"Exactly, this spot is haunted by some strange force, and to ensure the safety of the people… We shall put a stop to it." Onari stated confidently.

"Oi...Whisper...is this some kind of Yokai?" Takeru asked as Onari crossed the street to talk to some of the shops on the other side to get more information.

"Yes. This is most likely the work of a Yokai," Whisper agreed, "This intersection is most likely indeed haunted! Let me explain it in detail. Hauntings happen where a Yokai won't leave its place of death, inspiritng the area with their presence." Cyber tilted her head as Whisper had his back to them, "Most of these Yokai don't compro...Compro...Compre…?"

"What are you reading?" Yurusen asked.

"Eh?" Whisper began to sweat as he looked at Yurusen, who swiped the blue tablet-like device he had been looking at, "GAH! Yurusen!"

"Cheater! You used a device to pretend!" she shouted, holding it above her head.

"Yokai Ukiukipedia," Takeru and Cyber read.

"You were just reading off that?" Takeru asked, looking at Whisper.

"I'm just checking my facts!" Whisper snapped, swiping the tablet back while sending Yurusen flying off with the paper folding fan.

"Then why not just pull it out...why make a big deal of it?" Takeru asked Cyber, who just shrugged in equal confusion.

Whisper grit his teeth before getting into their faces, "All right, Cyber-chan. Please shine your light on the Yokai hiding over yonder!" he then pointing at Cyber's Yokai Watch, his voice changing tone once more, "With that Yokai Watch of yours."

"His character changed again…" Both Takeru and Cyber noted, chuckling awkwardly at the sudden burst of authority from Whisper. But nonetheless, Cyber did just that as she began searching as Takeru pulled out his Ore Ghost Eyecon and the Ghost Driver just in case.

The light shone over most of the intersection before she stopped at the other end of the street catching sight of something. It was a shadowed figure that didn't look to tall but due to not being fully revealed, yet it still gave off a dark aura that hid its features from them.

"There it is!" Whisper shouted, "That must be the Yokai haunting this place!"

Takeru tensed as he got the eyecon ready to transform. The Yokai opened its eyes and mouth wide as if about to roar...only to yawn. The light finally revealing its full appearance to them. It was a cat-like Yokai, roughly the size of a very young child. It's body was covered primarily in red fur with the tips of all four paws covered in white fur, the muzzle of its mouth also covered in white fur that was shaped like a hitodama. It had large eyes and a clip in the left ear. It sported a pair of tails with a blue hitodama on the ends. On its waist was a yellow sash.

"Meow!" the cat Yokai mewled before doing a backflip and landed on its left leg, making a cute pose, "Jibanyan~!"

* * *

 **Jibanyan**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Rank: E**

* * *

"Kawaii!" Cyber cooed as Takeru and Whisper gawked at the revealed Yokai, who gave a yawn while stretching.

The cat Yokai spun around and scratched its bottom before lying on its side, looking as if it were about to go to sleep. It proceeded to start cleaning itself like a cat. Takeru slowly turned his head to Whisper as Cyber continued to silently coo at the Yokai.

"That thing is the Yokai haunting this place?" Takeru asked in disbelief, "It's just...a cat...a nekomata maybe?"

"Uh...er," Whisper turned from Takeru, looking at his tablet, "Its name is Jibanyan! It's a member of the Puruichii-zoku, like Semimaru. They're Yokai who are considered the fastest in general of all the zoku."

"It's still a cat." Takeru pointed. "A chubby little fella too." he chuckled.

"Nya~" Jibanyan meweled in his licking before noticing the streetlight had turned green and the no crossing sign was lit, "Nya!"

"Wait...what's he doing?" Takeru asked as he noticed Jibanyan turned to see Onari talking to a man who ran a fish stand right behind the Yokai, "No...no no…"

"Meow~!" Jibanyan jumped back...and phased right into Onari, causing him to freeze up as the man had gone off to talk to someone else, before Jibanyan's tails poked out of him and his eyes shaped into Jibanyan's eyes.

"Meow~" Onari mewled, his voice a mix of his own and Jibanyan's.

"I-Inspiriting?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Onari…" Takeru said seeing this. "What's going to happen to him?" he demanded, shaking Whisper.

"He's bei-i-i-i-i-ing in-inspiri...GRAAA!" Whisper roared as he got out of Takeru's hold before clearing his throat, "Ahem. Onari is being Inspirited by Jibanyan. In other words, Jibanyan is now possessing him."

"Oh no!" Cyber gasped, making the two look at the intersection...to see Onari walking into the middle of the crosswalk.

"Meow, meow…" Onarinyan mewled.

"Onari, wake up! Get out of the way!" Takeru cried out to his caretaker as a car approached quickly.

"Look out!" Cyber yelped as she covered her eyes. Takeru then jumped with all he could tackling into Onari and pushing him back to the other side of the street.

Jibanyan erupted out of Onari and right at the car, "Take this, you stupid car! Hundred Crack Paw!"

With that, Jibanyan began to release a series of high-paced punches right at the vehicle. For a moment, it looked like the cat Yokai's strikes would hit...only for the car to just slam right into the little Yokai, sending him flying into the distance.

"NYOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-!-!-!" Jibanyan cried as he was sent flying.

"Baka!" the driver shouted at Takeru and Onari.

"Onari...are you okay?" Takeru asked as he helped Onari up...whose eyes were swirling, "Onari…" he said, shaking him a little roughly.

"He's knocked out cold," Yurusen noted as she floated over.

"Ah...well, at least he's okay." Takeru sighed.

"That was close…" Cyber sighed in relief.

"He must be the cause of the recent incidents," Whisper examined before shaping parts on the top of his head to look like cat ears, "Jibanyan was possessing people to cause them!"

"That's very dangerous," Takeru complained as he carried Onari over to them before sitting him down on a bench nearby.

"We must either negotiate or use brute force," Whisper examined.

"...nyyyyyaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!" Jibanyan scream before crashing into the ground beside them, ending up with half his body sticking out of a hole.

Cyber and Takeru tilted their heads at this sight. Jibanyan grunted before pulling himself out. He wiped his body off and began to leave.

"Meow?" Jibanyan tilted his head as he looked at the four.

"Meow to you," Whisper replied.

Jibanyan took a few more steps before looking back once more, "Meow?"

"Meow to you," Whisper replied.

"Eh, go Meow yourself." Yurusen simply replied.

Jibanyan let out a surprise scream, startling them, "Mew guys can see me?"

"Ano...Hai?" Cyber replied.

"Well, you're the only twin-tailed chubby little cat around here," Takeru pointed out.

"Nyonto?! How's that pawsible?!" Jibanyan exclaimed in shock, his tails going straight up in surprise.

"Well...two of us are spirits, one's a Yokai, and the other has a watch that lets them see Yokai." Yurusen explained.

Jibanyan ran up to them, "Do you know Emi-chan, nyan?"

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head.

"No, no, no, no!" Jibanyan shook his head, turning away from them, "I can't! I'm nyot ready yet!"

"If you have a problem, help is not far," Whisper informed, floating up next to Jibanyan...before pointing at Cyber and Takeru, "Because my mistress and her friend shall help you!".

"Oi chotto, Whisper...don't just advertise us like a Yokai helpline. We have our own things!" Takeru pointed out.

"It'll stop the sudden stop incidents," Whisper encouraged.

"You should have told that as it'll stop people from getting hurt." Yurusen said to Whisper. "Oi, Takeru, if you help the hairball spitting Yokai, then no one runs the risk of getting hurt."

"Well...that is true…" he sighed looking to Cyber for anything she had to say.

"Ne, Jibanyan-kun, why are you stopping cars?" Cyber asked, already before Jibanyan.

"Totally ignored!" Yurusen laughed at Takeru.

"Meow," Jibanyan looked down, "When I was still alive, I was owned by a girl named Emi-chan."

"Eh? You mean you weren't a kitty that lived a hundred years?" Cyber asked.

"Wrong Yokai!" Whisper informed, "Certain Yokai come into existence when humans or animals die and their spirits have some sort of connection still to this world, like wishing to live longer."

"But that's what Nekomata typically are." Takeru pointed out. "Unless he's a Bakeneko…wait, he's not is he?"

"No. Different Yokai as well," Whisper replied before showing three entires on his Ukiukipedia, one of Jibanyan, one of a Nekomata, and one of a Bakeneko, "Three separate Yokai."

"At least now you embrace the fact you have a cheat-cheat." Yurusen giggled.

"Urusei!" Whisper snapped.

"Now I'm Jibanyan, but I used to have a real name of meown," Jibanyan continued.

"What was your name?" Takeru asked.

"It was a purrfectly wonderful and gentlemanly name!" Jibanyan beamed.

"And?" the four all asked, leaning in a little.

Jibanyan beamed happily, "I can't remember!"

All four of them fell flat on their faces because of that.

"Baka…" Yurusen and Whisper mumbled under their breath.

"Dem-demo we were always together when we slept in bed, and when we slept on the couch, and especially when we slept at the heated table!" Jibanyan informed before sighing happily, "Every day I was so happy."

"All you did was sleep. Of course any cat would be happy!" Yurusen shouted, shooting up.

"And then one day…" Jibanyan frowned, his thoughts going to his last moments as a normal red-furred cat, and pointing at a spot on the crosswalk, "I was hit by a car and died right over there."

"Ah, so it's a Ghost-Yokai-Cat." Yurusen said to Whisper.

"And what Emi-chan said to me then was: 'Dying over just a little bump from a car...Loser.'"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Cyber and Whisper exclaimed in shock.

"Cold…" Yurusen stated as Takeru could only give Jibanyan a sad look.

"That is completely heartless!" Whisper agreed.

"That's nyot true!" Jibanyan shouted, waving his paws wildly to get their attention before crossing them over his chest once they were looking at him, "Emi-chan is a nyice girl! Surely she had her reasons for saying that."

"Demo...Jibanyan...from your story...it sounded just as it seems," Takeru said, kneeling down infront of him, "How can you be sure?" he asked just to be sure, for his sake mostly.

"Because she is Emi-chan! I knyow she's a nyice girl from what I can remember! And if I hasn't been hit by the car, she wouldn't have..." Jibanyan informed before slumping, "Demo...A few days ago, I lost my most treasured thing and all the other Yokai are calling me a Loser nyow, too."

"Most treasured thing?"

"My only picture of Emi-chan, nya," Jibanyan replied, "A big meaning Yokai took it when he showed up a few days ago after I lost to a sixteen-wheeler!"

"What kind of Yokai?" Takeru asked out of curiosity.

"I nyever met him befur, but he was kinda human looking like some Yokai do and he was all black and mean! He picked up my picture of Emi-chan when I crashed and took it away, calling me a Loser! I tried to get it back, but he just backhanded me and left!" Jibanyan informed.

"This Yokai...did he have a belt with an eye in the center?" Takeru asked.

"That's right!" Jibanyan nodded.

"A Ganma?" Cyber blinked, getting a nod from Takeru.

"But why would it want Jibanyan's photo?" he pondered.

"Maybe it has some connection to an Eyecon," Yurusen stated, "Why else would a Ganma be interested in something like a picture?" she explained. "That or it at least thinks that. These Ganma aren't exactly mathletes." she chuckled.

"Does he come here often?" Cyber asked.

"Uh-huh! Recently, he shows up in the Yokai Alley here," Jibanyan informed. "He was here last night too."

"AH! That's right! You stopped my bike!" Takeru realized/remembered.

"Nya?" Jibanyan tilted his head.

"Whisper, what's Yokai Alley?" Cyber asked.

"Yokai Alley is an alleyway where Yokai tend to congregate in a micro-community," Whisper informed, "They were just starting to become popular back in the Sengoku period. I used to go to those places at times when I was given a day off from…" Whisper covered his mouth before clearing his throat, "Ikuze! Jibanyan, take us to the Yokai Alley!"

"You guys go on ahead. I'll go find the Ganma around town. The first one to find him calls the others." Takeru said as he pulled out his Ore Eyecon. He then opened the Driver as he slammed the Eyecon's switch into his open palm making the G symbol flash from it. "Henshin." he called out halfheartedly as he loaded it in.

 **=Eye~! Bacchiri Minaa~=**

With that the Ore Parka flew out again, its strap like arms pumping up and down as it danced to the tune again. Takeru then raised his arm, his fingers folded into a hand position, as he slowly brought it down. As he did, he pulled out the lever before pushing it closed. The Bone patterned Neon orange lines formed on his body before the blue chest mounted eye symbol formed, letting orange specks of light collide and form the Transient armor.

 **=KAIGAN:ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, the Ore Ghost Parka put itself on Kamen Rider Ghost completing his transformation. His head angled down as the tune stopped. He then tossed his hood back as he looked back up again.

"Oh! Nyow I recognize you! You were the guy who hit the trash the same time I did!" Jibanyan bopped his paw into his other one in recognition, causing Ghost to somewhat fall over in surprise.

"...You fell into garbage?" Cyber asked Ghost.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ghost sighed, hunched in a fetal position by the street while a depressed aura began forming over his helmet, somehow dimming the neon orange glow of his armor.

"Oh man, did I have to give myself a big bath last nyight!" Jibanyan noted, "And then I had to brush my tongue with a whole tube of toothpaste after that!"

"Cyber...you take Jibanyan with you...I'll search for the Ganma." Ghost sighed, not sure how to respond to Jibanyan's story, as he stood back up. "Yurusen told me my horn can detect Ganma energy within a certain radius." he explained, pointing to the Whisp Horn atop his head.

"Oh! That's quite impressive," Whisper noted.

"We'll do our best," Cyber nodded, pumping a fist.

"Good luck. Remember, call me if anything comes up." he reminded as his body flashed orange as he floated up into the sky.

"Don't land in any trash now!" Whisper chuckled.

"Yurusen." Ghost's voice said.

"Whis?" Whisper pondered when Yurusen appeared behind Whisper with a frying pan before slamming it into the back of his head, leaving a large indent, "Gah!"

"Haha! Take that, soft serve head!" Yurusen laughed as she flew after Ghost.

"Onore, Yurusen!" Whisper shook a fist at her leaving form, a large bump on his head.

"Yokai Alley is this way!" Jibanyan informed as he ran towards the alley behind the fish market; Cyber followed after the small cat, leaving Whisper behind for a moment.

"You will rue the day you...whis?" Whisper turned to see Cyber and Jibanyan leaving, "GAH!" he shot off after them, his arms waving wildly, "Wait for me, whis!"

"Car!" Onari shouted as he woke up only to find himself alone on a bench. His first reaction to this. "Where are you Takeru-Dono!

* * *

"Hm…" Ghost mumbled as he jumped from roof to roof using his floating ability to make up the distance in large gaps. "Nothing yet…" he said, his Whisp Horn glowing slightly. "Where would I go if I was a ghost...well...Ganma?" he corrected himself, landing on a roof. "I hope Cyber is having better luck than I am." he sighed as he sat on the edge of the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Cyber, she followed Jibanyan to their destination. The cat then slid to a stop in a rather large alley way.

"Ta-da!" he presented to Cyber.

"Sugoi~!" Cyber awed as she looked through her Yokai Watch.

All over, a multitude of Yokai were out and about. Stalls had been set up using cardboard boxes and discarded materials. Though one thing to note was that all the Yokai...felt shady, tough, eerie, or mysterious to Cyber. Some Yokai looked like mosquitos in purple/red hoodies, others looked like a fusion of lizard and Japanese Yankee cliche pompadour included, she even noticed that there was a pair of Yokai where one was a pile of purple sludge-like stuff with a golden/yellow cloud-like Yokai with a toupee-like head of hair made of grass with a flower on the top. Strangely, that one just made her feel like she was filled with happy emotions while the sludge one made her feel sad or annoyed emotions.

"I live in this alley," Jibanyan informed as he pointed at a discarded cat carrier with his name scribbled on the top.

"Ah...I see," Whisper noted as he saw this, "It's quite impressive."

"Thanks!" Jibanyan beamed.

"We should ask about, ne?" Cyber suggested.

"Right!" Whisper nodded, "We should start asking about the Ganma. One of these Yokai may know about it."

"But everyone has seen that guy," Jibanyan stated, "He comes around and picks on everyone here."

"Oh, he's quite rude, honoboono," the three looked at the cloud-like Yokai that came up with the sludge Yokai.

"He even destroyed my favorite stall selling such good books, juban," the sludge Yokai added.

"How awful," Whisper gasped. "These Ganma are just acting like everyone is someone to pick on."

"Yeah! That's my job!" one of the green lizard-punk Yokai snapped nearby.

"Whisper-san, who are these Yokai?" Cyber asked softly to her butler.

"The cloud Yokai is the C-Ranked Yokai Honoboono, the one beside him is his wife, the D-Rank Donyorinne, and the one who just shouted is the E-Rank Yokai Gurerurin," Whisper informed, glancing at his Yokai Pad.

"Has he come by today?" Cyber asked.

"Not yet, juban," Donyorinne explained, "He often comes at around 3:33 every day."

"Whisper, what time is it?" Cyber asked out of curiosity.

"3:31," Whisper replied.

The entire Alley went silent at that. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Almost like a switch, all the Yokai fled and hid all over. Cyber blinked twice before looking down at her hand to see a pair of Yokai Medal for Honoboono and Donyorinne.

"Well...at least they were kind enough to leave their medals…" Whisper noted as he pulled out Cyber's phone and sent a text to Takeru. "There, I called in the cavalry. A Kamen Rider cavalry!"

"I hope he get's here soon…" Cyber mumbled as she was given her phone back.

"He can get here in no time. He's faster and can jump incredibly high." Whisper said confidently. "I'm sure Takeru-kun will make it here before that awful Ganma even gets close enough to stench this place up."

 **"Ahem."**

"Orrrrr the Ganma will show up early today," Whisper paled, the Ganma glaring down at him from behind.

 **"Teme...you think you can talk behind my back like that? If you have any problems, you can say them to my face. Otherwise..."** The Ganma slammed a foot on Jibanyan's 'house,' shattering it.

"Gah! My home!" Jibanyan freaked.

 **"I'll have to be a little destructive to some innocents around here."** he growled out as lifted his foot up again. **"So...what you got to say?"** he asked again as he stomped his foot down once more for emphasis to his words, his dark aura growing off of him.

"Cyber-chan, I think now would be a good idea to summon Semimaru!" Whisper freaked.

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded as she opened her Yokai Watch and took out Semimaru's medal, "Watashi wa tomodachi!" she flicked the Medal into the air, "Debekoi, Semimaru!" she caught it and inserted the Yokai Medal into a slot on the side of her Yokai Watch, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Purichii shokan!=** a pink scroll made of light erupted from the Yokai Watch's top **= Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Semimaru, min~! Min~!" Semimaru declared as he used his wings to hover between the trio and the Ganma, "Another Ganma, min~?"

"Ganbatte, Semimaru-san!" Cyber cheered.

 **"Mushi da?"** The Ganma blinked before he ducked the swing of a sword.

Semimaru then began rapidly swinging. Each swing and thrust forced the Ganma to duck and backstep from all of them. The Ganma then grabbed the blade with one hand, keeping the blade from getting closer.

"Ah! A Blade Catch!" Whisper shouted as the Ganma used its height advantage to swing Semimaru away, the Yokai landing on a wall with no problem.

"He is a tricky one, Min~!" Semimaru stated as he swung his sword at the Ganma's hands, keeping the monster from grabbing him again.

 **"Pesky…"** the Gamma growled as his hands were cut several times with each swing. Small bits of his black blood leaking from them before they healed.

"How's he doing that?" Jibanyan asked.

"Semimaru uses a unique style known as Semi-ken, or 'Cicada Blade,'" Whisper informed, "He fights by being quick with both body and blade. It's said that being Inspirited by Semimaru gives you that same kind of speed."

"Checking your facts are accurate, Whisper-san?" Cyber asked.

"O-Of course!" Whisper replied, pocketing his Yokai Pad quickly.

 **"Get down here, pest!"** the Ganma roared, still unable to grab Semimaru.

"I'd rather not. Min~!" Semimaru replied as he climbed a bit higher into the air, "Min~?" Semimaru chuckled as he sheathed his blade, "I am not your opponent anymore."

 **"Eh?"**

"He is, min~" Semimaru stated, pointing behind the Ganma.

"Hah!" a voice shouted as a black armored fist hit the Ganma in the face, distorting it a bit from the force sending it slamming into a trash bin. "That's payback for the other night." Ghost said as he stood there, his hood drawn over his head and forming a black mist around him.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber cheered.

Ghost then drew his hood back, dispelling the black mist as the neon orange glow of his armor flashed brightly.

"Sorry 'bout that, I moved farther away than I expected." Ghost apologized as he took a step back and got into a battle ready posture.

 **"Teme…"** the Ganma growled, getting back to its feet.

Ghost flashed orange before he floated into the air and forward. As he floated, he raised his knee so as to slam the kneepad into the Ganma's face, making it spin from the force to the right side of its face. Ghost did an aerial U turn before he floated back down to the ground. The Ganma threw a punch that Ghost caught with his palm before the Kamen Rider kicked his leg forward, nailing the Ganma in the stomach and making him double over forward. Ghost grabbed the Ganma by its head and spun around in a half circle before tossing the monster down across the alley.

 _'Whoa~That guy...he's really strong…'_ Jibanyan thought before looking at his broken 'home,' _'Unlike me…'_

"Yosh, Musashi koi!" Ghost shouted as he pulled out the red Musashi eyecon.

He clicked the switch setting it to its default form. He then removed his Ore Eyecon making his parka fade away in specs of light. He then inserted the Musashi eyecon and closed the Ghost Driver.

 **=Eye! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!=**

With that, the Musashi Parka flew out of the Driver in a red ripple. The Parka then flew at the Ganma before slashing its bladed arms, slicing the Ganma across the chest once before going back and circling Kamen Rider Ghost as he pushed in the lever, making the Driver blink.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

With that, the parka enveloped Ghost as its arms folded back, once again becoming flaps. The mask locked into place as a red pulse came from the Kamen Rider. Ghost's head hung low as the Gan Gun Saber floated out of his belt. It floated in front of Ghost before he grabbed it and lifted the back blade up, making it unfold and forming the Nito-ryu mode.

Ghost looked up as he rested his right handed sword on his shoulder.

"Tenka no Musou….come at me!" Ghost challenged in Musashi's personality.

The Ganma growled before running out of the alley and right into the now-crowded fish market.

"Matte!" Ghost shouted running after the Ganma. The Ganma and Ghost ran through the crowded market, phasing through people as both skidded to a halt in front of the crowd.

Ghost moved his sword a bit as the two circled one another. The Ganma then punched at Ghost who ducked to the right before slashing with his right sword cutting the Ganma across the chest making blood spurt from the slash. Ghost then slashed his left sword across the Ganma's chest making it stumble back, its focus gone as it bumped into several people in the process.

"Oi!" one man shouted.

"What was that?" a woman asked as the people were pushed aside by the Ganma.

The Ganma panted as he kept running only for Ghost to flip over his head and cut his path off.

"You're not getting away." Ghost said as the Ganma grabbed a crate from a store and tossed it at Ghost.

The Kamen Rider swung his sword, cutting the box before it could get close. The Ganma grabbed more crates and began tossing them. Ghost's arms became blurs as he began slashing and cutting the wooden crates to splinters. All of them falling behind him. All the wood chips falling seemingly fading away.

The Ganma grabbed a giant fish and tossed them at the Kamen Rider. He once again slashed his swords cutting it up. All its pieces fall like the wood from before only this time landing in neat slices like well served sushi. Ghost looked down dramatically as he finished cutting everything thrown at him. As he looked up again, he found a noticeable lack of a Ganma.

"Eh...he got away?!" he shouted in surprise. He then slumped his head down at letting the Ganma get away from him.

* * *

"It got away?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Exactly," Ghost in his Ore Parka again sighed as he walked next to them towards the intersection. "Musashi makes me act maybe a little _too_ dramatic in battle…"

"Dramatic nothing," Yurusen snorted, "You got distracted with slicing up boxes and a fish."

"Urusei." Ghost sighed, swatting Yurusen away in a poof of smoke.

They stopped at the intersection with Jibanyan walking until he got to the crosswalk. A businessman stood by it, waiting for the walking signal. The light turned red and a car approached. Jibanyan moved to inspirit the man...before sighing and just letting the car go by.

"He didn't inspirit that man," Whisper blinked twice.

"Jibanyan...what's wrong?" Cyber asked as Ghost took his Eyecon out of the Ghost Driver, reverting to Takeru.

"My home got wrecked by the big jerk and nyow I don't have a place to go to sleep anymore," Jibanyan replied, "Maybe I am just a loser…" he sniffled, tears welling in his eyes, "I dyon't wannya be a loser! That's why I'm purrfecting my techniques, to become a cat that can beat any car out there and show I'm not a loser!"

"That's easy, because you're not a loser." Takeru said as he hit his Eyecon away, "You haven't accepted that you are in your heart right?" he asked Jibanyan. "As long as your heart does not accept you have lost in any way, then you haven't lost. So that means as long as you don't accept that you're a loser, you'll never be one."

"...You're right!" Jibanyan pumped his paws after a few moments, "I'm gonnya keep at my training and prove I'm nyot one!"

"But, Jibanyan-kun, you're putting those people in danger by inspiriting them," Cyber noted.

"..." Jibanyan bopped his paw into the other, "I hadn't pawsed to think of that."

"As long as you don't posses people to do it anymore, then everything's fine." Takeru agreed.

"Okay! I can do it all on my own!" Jibanyan declared as he ran into the middle of the intersection...with his eyes closed, "Mee-OWW!"

"Cars: 1; Stupid cat: 0," Yurusen noted, watching Jibanyan get sent flying by the truck.

"He got run over like nothing," Whisper sweatdropped.

"Well...at least this way, he's not endangering others…"

"Sorry you had to see that," Jibanyan apologized as he limped over, a large bruise on his noggin, "I made a little mistake. I got caught up in the moment."

"He did jump there with his eyes still closed," Whisper shrugged.

"Well no changing who he is I guess." Takeru chuckled.

"Oh, poor Jibanyan-kun…" Cyber noted as Jibanyan glowed and his injuries vanished.

"This is how I do it on my own!" Jibanyan declared as he ran back into the street, "I won't…" a car hit him, sending him flying once more, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Are there always this many trucks going through here?" Yurusen deadpanned.

"What was he trying to scream?" Takeru pondered.

"'I won't die!'" Jibanyan informed, limping up with an arm in a cast and two bumps on his head, "It's a famous saying in the Sudden Stop Industry."

"There's an Industry for this?" Takeru and Cyber blinked.

"This time," Jibanyan assured, healed up once more, "I WON'T DIE! Hundred Crack Paw!"

Jibanyan jumped up and attacked the approaching truck. He was able to hold it back for a few seconds...until his right paw mis-struck and broke it. Jibanyan cried large tears from the pain before the truck only added onto it.

"Dammit, Takeru, you made it worse," Yurusen groaned.

"I didn't mean to make him this inspired. I just wanted to cheer him up."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the two Youths were still at the intersection. Jibanyan purred as Cyber let him nap on her lap, the bluenette lightly scratching the top of his head.

"Poor Jibanyan-kun…" Cyber noted, "He's worked himself to exhaustion from trying to stop all those cars and trucks."

"Well, at least he heals quickly."

"Mmmm…" Cyber tapped her chin, "Do you think the Ganma took Jibanyan-kun's picture because he thinks Emi-chan has an Eyecon?"

"Eh?"

"Well, it kinda makes sense, hai? Ganma seem to be looking for Eyecons and one took Jibanyan-kun's picture. Maybe it's trying to find Emi-chan because it thinks she has one or is connected to one?" Cyber suggested.

"That would explain why...the Ganma could have used the picture to help find her." Takeru nodded. "But...then that mean we need find this Emi-chan and the Eyecon. To keep her safe from the Ganma."

"Don't forget your life kind of depends on them," Yurusen reminded, "That's...actually not a bad idea from you, Tits McGee."

"Oi!" Cyber blushed.

"Cyber-chan, allow me. I will find Emi-chan!" Whisper declared before zipping off.

"Oi! It's my job to find Eyecons!" Yurusen shouted before flying after him.

"Maybe we should head back to the temple for now," Takeru noted as he looked at the setting sun, "It's getting kinda late."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she stood up, still holding the sleeping Jibanyan.

"Don't worry too much Cyber-san, I'm sure one of those two will find Emi-chan, then we can keep her safe." Takeru smiled as he got up. "and then we can worry about the Eyecon...if there is one." he added as they began walking towards the temple, "Though...Why are you still carrying Jibanyan?"

"...He's cuddly," Cyber blushed.

"He does look it." Takeru chuckled in agreement. "He must have been a very cute kitty." he added, scratching Jibanyan's head as they walked.

* * *

Soon, the two reached the temple. Entering the dining room area, they blinked twice. Onari was at the table, busy making signs and pamphlets with his two disciples.

"Onari, what are you up to?" Takeru asked as Cyber carried Jibanyan to the kitchen.

"Oh, it is a special project to help you in your search for the Eyecons." Onari stated, trying his best to be secretive about it. "It came to me suddenly while searching around in the office."

"Cool." Takeru nodded while trying to sneak a peak.

"Ah, not yet. It is a surprise." Onari stated keeping Takeru from seeing it.

"Oh come on." he complained.

"Takeru-dono, as a ghost hunter and the heir to the temple, you must show some restraint." Onari argued.

"You're kinda right about that…" Takeru sighed in agreement. He then made his way into the kitchen with Cyber.

"No matter how many times I come to the temple, it still feels so peaceful here," Cyber noted.

"Yeah, it's always felt that way here. Even when I was little." Takeru agreed as he looked in the pantry for a snack. "My dad always said it was because the Temple was on Sacred ground. That's why he moved here." he explained happily memories of his dad coming back to him. "It was fun growing up here."

"Isn't it still fun here?" Cyber asked, peeking out to see Onari reprimanding the duo of Shibuya and Narita for a misplaced picture on one of the signs.

"It is...it just felt...different after my dad died is all." Takeru explained with a slight sigh. "I guess I just missed him." he admitted. "Before Onari came, it was always just me and my Dad here."

"O-Oh…I...I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Cyber apologized.

"No, it's my fault for saying too much. I just...never was able to say this kind of stuff before to Onari and the others." he admitted to Cyber. "I'm sorry, Cyber, I just felt like I could talk to you about this stuff easier than the others."

"It...It's fine, Takeru-san," Cyber assured, "And it's okay to miss your family. Even though I know my parents will come back on holidays, it still felt lonely back home. I...never had any friends until I met you and Whisper-san."

"Yeah...even if we met under...strange circumstances, it's cool that I got to make a new friend from it," Takeru admitted. "I guess it took dying to be a little more open…" he chuckled sheepishly.

Cyber giggled, "True." her stomach then went off, making her blush, "Ah...G-Gomen…"

"It's okay...we had a bit of a long day. I kind of wanted to see what sushi made with my sword tasted like." Takeru admitted. He then pulled out a box with some chocobo bars inside.,"Here, how about these?" he offered, holding one up.

Jibanyan's nose twitched. Cyber blinked twice as she noticed Jibanyan shake a bit. His eyes snapped opened.

"CHOCOBO!" Jibanyan shouted, jumping onto Takeru and grabbing all the bars, shoving all but two into his sash, and dashed off, "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!"

"...What just happened?" Cyber asked, blinking owlishly at what just happened.

"Pft…" Takeru spat out some red fur that got in his mouth from Jibanyan's sudden attack to his face. "Well...that happened." he said, standing back up.

"AHHHH! Floating bars of chocolate!"

"Ghosts! Ghosts in the temple!"

"Takeru-dono…!"

"Uh-oh…" Cyber giggled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Onari." Takeru called out. "It's just a cat that likes chocolate."

"NEKO!?" Onari shouted in shock, "WE HAVE A NEKOMATA?! Get the hose! Don't let anything get set on fire!"

"On it, Onari-san!" Shibuya shouted, running off into the temple.

"Narita, help me find the spirit!" Onari ordered.

"No way. Why do I have to help with the demon cat?!"

"Narita…!"

"I am a cat and I like it like that~!" Jibanyan sang as he sat on Onari's head and began to eat one of the bars, "I wash my butt at the laundromat~!"

"Eh…" Takeru muttered seeing that, "Cyber...please don't tell him…"

Cyber couldn't reply. She was giggling without mercy, the giggles blowing into full blown laughter when Shibuya ran in and blasted Onari with the hose and completely missing Jibanyan who had jumped onto his head.

"Pfffftttt…" Onari did a spit take, spraying Narita with the water that once filled his mouth.

"Ah! Way to go, Shibuya….now I need to dry the floors." Narita complained.

"Ano...Jibanyan...can you stop messing with my friends?" Takeru asked as the cat Yokai was eating another bar of his sweet treasure.

* * *

"Okay! Arigatou!" Whisper waved to a goose-like Yokai with a gloomy expression on its belly before flying off, "Now let's see...Based off just her name, the most likely place would be…"

"...here!"

"EH?!" Whisper exclaimed, seeing Yurusen before a minimart, "You again?!"

"Oi, soft serve head, keep it down. It's late." Yurusen replied off handedly.

"Oi! This is my duty as a Yokai Butler to find Emi-chan for my mistress on the behalf of Jibanyan!" Whisper informed, "And how did you find this place?!"

"I just followed the trail of the Ganma and then searched for any Yokai that know the girl." she explained, "It helps I bribed this one very smart guy with some of Takeru's candy." she giggled. "Besides I'm the assistant to a Kamen Rider. I think that title gives me more street cred around here."

"Why you…" Whisper growled before snorting, "Well, I didn't need any bribes. There are quite a few helpful Yokai around here that were more than kind enough to assist me in finding this place. Though, there seems to be quite a few Emi in the town."

"Ah, if only there was someone around here who can track the bounds between people and Eyecons," Yurusen stated in a dramatic 'all hope was lost' tone, "Oh but wait, that's me." she turned to the minimart, "Now let's see...Ugh. Nothing here." she flew off, "Later!"

"Eh?!" Whisper exclaimed before zipping off in another direction.

* * *

"Okay, now let's see...It should be…"

"Right here!" Whisper cheered, floating before a laundromat.

"Oh come on! You again?!" Yurusen demanded.

"That is my line!" Whisper countered. "Why are you here at my place?"

"Same method as last. You?"

"Likewise!" Whisper replied.

"Well, let's...damn, no connection," Yurusen groaned before zipping off, "Bye, soft cream head!"

"GAH!" Whisper threw his arms up in frustration before flying off.

* * *

An hour went by, both of them ending up at the same exact places. Eventually, the two were in a housing area, panting heavily from all the flying about they were doing.

"Okay, Soft Cream head...you don't like me...and I hate your very existence…" Yurusen panted, "But if we both come back with nothing, then our pesky humans will complain and give us those eyes of pity." she stated. "So what say we find this girl together...go back get them and then pretend this day never happened."

"Ag...Agreed," Whisper nodded, the two shaking hands in agreement.

"Okay, now let's get looking." Yurusen said as she began searching for a connection again.

"Well, there's one last place," Whisper noted, "Hopefully, that big brute of a Ganma who fled from Takeru-kun isn't near here." he chuckled, "He couldn't even beat an E-Rank Yokai like Semimaru."

"What Rank?"

"All Yokai are categorized by not only a zoku, but also a rank," Whisper informed, "The easiest Yokai in terms of living amongst humans are the E-Rank Yokai and are considered the weakest kinds. After that are the D-Ranks, then the C-Ranks and B-Ranks and then the A-Ranks. But the strongest of the strongest Yokais are the S-Ranks. These Yokai are rare and can actually be visible to humans if they want them to see them."

"Stop reading from that, Cheaty," Yurusen rolled her eye, "Still...That Ganma must be pretty weak to be distracted by an E-Rank so easily."

"Oh yes," Whisper chuckled, "He was so slow, too. And despite how fast Semimaru may look, there are Yokai even faster than him, so that Ganma was slower than grass growing!"

 **"Oi."**

"Whis…!" Whisper paled, "He's standing behind me, isn't he?"

"Eeyup."

"And you made me make fun of him to get him to chase me now, didn't you?"

"Eeyup."

"...I loathe you."

 **"GET BACK HERE!"** the Ganma snapped as he ran after the screaming Whisper.

"I'll go get Takeru, you keep him distracted for me, Soft Cream Head!" Yurusen shouted as she poofed away in pink smoke.

"Right….wait...you just ditched me! Onore YURUSEN!" Whisper cried shaking his fist at the sky before he had to avoid a swipe from the Ganma, "EEK!"

* * *

"Gotaha." Takeru stated as he grabbed Jibanyan in his arms, "Now I know why my dad never let me get a pet back when I was a kid." he sighed as he looked at the states of Onari, Shibuya, and Narita, who more or less caused harm to one another like the Three Stooges while trying to capture Jibanyan.

"Did you get the Nekomata?" Onari groaned.

"Hai."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, we shall pass out," Onari informed before the trio let out a groan and collapsed, out cold.

"Ugh...imagine what happen if they met a Ganma." Takeru sighed, petting Jibanyan to calm him down.

"Nyanyanyanya!" Jibanyan struggled, Takeru unintendedly rubbing his fur the wrong way, "Nya!" he got out of Takeru's arms and landed into Cyber's, "Eh?"

"There, there," Cyber assured, lightly scratching behind his ears, earning a purr from him.

"Guess I'm not a cat person." Takeru blinked.

"Yo! Found the Ganma," Yurusen informed, poofing in.

"Eh? You did?" Cyber blinked twice.

"That's good, where is it?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah about that...it's chasing Soft Cream head." she stated bluntly.

"Whisper-san?!" Cyber gasped, nearly dropping Jibanyan in shock.

"Why didn't you start with that?" Takeru demanded.

"The Ganma would have left. This way, we can save him from it and I know it'll be in the same place." Yurusen stated in a confident tone.

"Not cool," Cyber frowned.

"Come on Cyber, we need to go save Whisper." Takeru said as he summoned the Ghost Driver.

"I'm coming, too!" Jibanyan informed, "Emi-chan...I don't want that Ganma thingy near Emi-chan!"

"Right let's go." Takeru noded, pulling out Musashi and pressing the switch. "Henshin!"

* * *

 **"You're really annoying!"** the Ganma roared while swiping at Whisper more, the Yokai crying from fear, as the Ganma got closer with each swing of its arms.

Whisper then went through a stone gate and came out on the other ended up in the parking lot of the home.

"Safe…" he sighed, taking a deep breath.

 **"Heeeeeere's Ganma!"** the Ganma shouted maniacally his head phasing through the same wall.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Whisper screamed, his eyes bulging out and his tongue flailing madly.

 **"GAH!"** the Ganma freaked, falling over on the other side of the wall, **"...Wait a second."**

"Whis?" Whisper pondered before the Ganma charged through.

 **"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** the Ganma snapped.

"GAH!" Whisper screamed as he flew around in a circle, the Ganma chasing him, "Spare me! Spare me, please! Blame Yurusen, not me!"

 **"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to enjoy draining the life energy out of you."** the Ganma stated, looming over Whisper with his hands glowing slightly as he reached out for him.

"TATSUKETE!" Whisper freaked as he tried to back away, only to back into the car in the driveway.

"Excuse me," a voice said as a single edged sword tapped on the Ganma's shoulder.

 **"What's huh?"** the Ganma turned...and was delivered a pair of slashes from Ghost Musashi, **"GAH!"** Whisper moved away and behind Cyber nearby as the Ganma tumbled into the car, **"You again?!"**

"I am very persistent." Ghost chuckled, tapping his left sword on his shoulder.

 **"So am I, you damn brat!"** the Ganma growled before turning to the car.

"Eh? What's he doing?" Cyber asked.

"No." Ghost said, seeing this.

"No, No." Yurusen added.

"NoNoNoNo!" Whisper cried as the Ganma grabbed the car.

As it did, the car began to glow before it was absorbed into its body. It rippled before reforming into a new form. The Ganma now wore a parka that gave the impression of a car's front grill along the abdomen, with the headlights mounted on each shoulder. The Parka itself was a dark green color and resembled a leather jacket. Its head was now covered in a helmet with two headlights above its blue eyes that reshaped to look more like headlights themselves.

"Car Ganma...that's not fair!" Ghost stated.

"CAR!" Jibanyan screamed, "Two of my worst enemies united as one!"

 **"Haha!"** the Car Ganma cried happily as he charged as a fast blur that tackled into Ghost, making sparks come off the impact to his armor.

Ghost was sent flying and crashing through the stone fence leaving a hole in the shape of his current form, top knot included. He grunted as he jumped through the hole...before the blur slammed into him again, knocking Ghost into the yard. before the blur shot by, striking him again and again, leaving skid marks all over the ground.

 **"Hahahhaha! This is awesome!"** the Car Ganma cackled, **"You can't touch me now!"**

"Car powers...that sounds so awesome...and so unfair," Ghost admitted, standing back up.

He then stood his ground before he swung his arm as a quick blur, the slash hitting the blur that was the Car Ganma. The Ganma stumbled over it's own feet as a deep gash was now in his chest.

"Musashi was a swordsmen who was said to have achieved the ability to swing his swords at God speed." Ghost stated as he got into a Nito-Ryu pose with his blades. "So let's see you try that again." he challenged his confidence of Musashi taking it's effect on him.

 **"Well, if Musashi could do that…"** the Car Ganma noted before dashing right at Ghost, performing a slide-kick at high-speed that knocked him over, **"Let's try you!"**

"Gah! Cheap move!" Whisper shouted.

"Ah!" Ghost grunted hitting the ground, "Ugh...I swear if he pulls that drill trick of Bison's, I'm so done." he sighed while getting back to his feet...only to get another slid-kick, "Oh come on!"

"You can't just use the same trick over and over again! That's not fair!" Yurusen complained.

Ghost stumbled back up and rolled away from another slide kick. Ghost then used his swords to push himself back to his feet, the Ganma came at him once more.

"I won't let you cheat!" he cried as he scanned the Gan Gun Saber's eye to the Ghost Driver.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! Gan Gan Minaa~!=**

Ghost raised both swords up as he pressed the trigger.

 **=OMEGA SLASH!=**

Ghost slashed both his swords in a very wide X slash only for the Ganma to jump over it, this time making Ghost blink in surprise. The Ganma then kicked Ghost in the face of his helmet with the force of his full speed. The blow knocked Ghost back through the air.

Ghost landed on the ground in an orange flash as he was forcefully reverted to the Ore form. The Musashi Eyecon falling and rolling across the ground. Ghost grunted as he got up.

 **"Now I got ya!"** the Car Ganma declared as he rushed at Ghost...only for Ghost to float up into the air to dodge, **"Aw come on! Again with the flying fighters?! Cheap ass move, bastard! Cheap. Ass. Move."**

"And yet, he was the one who kept slid-kicking," Whisper sweatdropped and deadpanned.

"Yeah. It's real unfair when someone else does these tricks, isn't it?" Ghost asked as he folded his extra sword and inserted it upside down and reformed it into its gun configuration.

Ghost landed on the fence before he aimed and started shooting at the Ganma who blured from left to right to avoid the energy bullets, barely dodging them with several even lancing its shoulders.

"Now, Takeru-kun has the long range advantage!" Whisper cheered from next to Cyber.

A soft gasp made them all stop. Ghost and the Car Ganma turned their heads to the opened front door of the house they were before. Standing there in her pajamas was a young girl, possibly in his first year of middle school, with her long brown hair pulled into a pair of ponytails on the sides of her head. In her hand was the Musashi Eyecon while she wasn't looking at anyone...but a shocked Jibanyan.

"Ah mou~! She picked it up!" Yurusen facepalmed.

"Emi-chan…" Jibanyan whispered.

"Wait, she can see us now?" Ghost asked while landing on the ground.

He then turned and used the Gan Gun Saber's gun mode to block a swing from the Ganma. Ghost then spun and landed a hook kick to its face, making it stumble past Ghost. In a flash, his Gan Gun Saber was back to its Broadsword mode once again. Ghost then used the sword to slash the Ganma across the back, making sparks and black blood fly from the wound.

 **"Onore…"** the Car Ganma growled before spinning in place and making a cloud of dirt engulf him and Ghost.

"Eh?!" Ghost gasped, backing a bit before a blur knocked his blade out of his hands before a few more blurs shot by, sending sparks off him until he was sent tumbling over the wall.

 **"Easy,"** the Car Ganma chuckled before turning to the shocked girl, **"Now then...Since you can see me and you've got that Eyecon there…"** he picked up the dropped Gan Gun Saber, **"Time to die, brat."** he was about to move when Jibanyan ran between him and her, **"You again?"**

"You roughed up the Yokai in the alley," Jibanyan shook, his head tilted down to hide his eyes, "You destroyed the place I made my home there...You attacked my nyew friends...you fused with a car, something that killed me when I was alive...and now you're threatening to kill Emi-chan!" his head snapped up as a blazing rose aura erupted off his body, "UNFORGIVABLE!"

 **(Cue 'Discovery' by BACK-ON)**

"Eh, nani kore?!" Ghost asked as he got back up.

 **"Hmph!"** the Car Ganma rushed at Jibanyan, **"Out of my way!"**

Jibanyan held up a paw. A small pulse went off from the collision of Car Ganma and Jinbakurei Neko...with the Car Ganma struggling to move ahead.

 **"E-e-e-e-eh?! N-Nani?!"** the Car Ganma exclaimed before Jibanyan lifted him up with the single paw and then slammed him down into the ground, breaking it apart, **"G-GAH!"** Jibanyan then threw the Car Ganma through the wall, **"What the hell?!"**

"C-Could it be…?" Whisper gasped as he looked through the Yokai Pad, "G-GAaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nani kore?!"

"What is it, Whisper-san?" Cyber asked, not able to take her eyes off the feat she just saw the small cat accomplish.

"W-When a Jibanyan has found a powerful enough resolution and their emotions have reached far higher levels than ever before, they undergo an immediate Rank resorting...all the way up to S-Rank!" Whisper exclaimed in shock, "He's no longer Jibanyan, but Jibanyan...S!"

* * *

 **Jibanyan S**

 **Class: Purichii-Zoku**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Rank: ...S!**

* * *

"S-Rank?!" Yurusen exclaimed, "That little cat's one of those S-Rank guys you were talking about now?"

"Sugoi…" Cyber awed, seeing this.

"Akamaru…" Emi-chan whispered, looking at the glowing cat Yokai.

 **"Ugh! You...I won't lose to a Loser like you!"** the Car Ganma snapped as Jibanyan readied himself for the charge the Car Ganma gave, aiming the sword right at the cat.

"Hun-Iie! A _THOUSAND PAWS OF FURY!_ "Jibanyan S roared as his fists erupted in flames.

Jibanyan S lunged at the charging Car Ganma, unleashing his punches. The first ten knocked the sword out of his hands and into the air. The remaining 990 slammed right into the Car Ganma, snapping off parts of its hood's attachments while igniting it. The last punch slammed right into the Ganma's face, shattering all the glass on him while sending it crashing into the street.

"Sugoi power…" Ghost had to admit as he grabbed his Gan Gun Saber. "Yosh. Ikuze, Jibanyan!" he shouted as he rushed past the cat.

The Car Ganma got back to its feet, only for Ghost to slash him across the chest and made it stumble back. The Kaman Rider then landed an uppercut to the monster's face, sending it up into the air slightly. Ghost then held the Gan Gun Saber up as Jibanyan was now standing on the end. Ghost then began thrusting his sword forward rapidly as Jibanyan unleashed another barrage of blazing punches. The combined force of both let them start juggling the Car Ganma up in the air.

 **"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"** the Ganma yelped with each strike until Jibanyan S hopped off and let the sword stab him in the butt, earning an opera sing from the Car Ganma.

"Ha!" Ghost cried as he slammed the Ganma into the ground.

The ghostly kaijin bounced off the concrete and landed back down ,looking up at Ghost and Jibanyan, the cat grinning from ear to ear. If Ghost's neon orange mask could show an expression, it probably be grinning as well.

"Mada mada…" Ghost chuckled.

With that, Ghost pressed the trigger of his Gan Gun saber as he slashed it upward. Unleashing an orange burst of flames as he sent the Ganma flying high into the air. Ghost then reared his fist back as Jibanyan jumped infront of him.

"Ikuze Jibanyan!" he roared as his fist was covered in orange light as he punched, Jibanyan's foot touching it and using the force to launch him through the air like a bullet. "Inochi Moyasu ze!" Ghost shouted as he scanned the Gan Gun Saber's eye once more.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! Gan Gan Minaa~!=**

Ghost then jumped up letting his floating power cary him the rest of the way.

The Car Ganma got its senses back as he saw Jibanyan in front of him a happy smirk on the cat's face. The Ganma's face visibly paled as Ghost appeared behind the Yokai, orange flames surging into his sun like symbol behind him that seemed to light up the night sky.

 **=Gan Gan Minaa~! Gan Gan Minaa~!=**

"Nya!" Jibanyan shouted as he unleashed another barrage of flaming punches to the Ganma, sending him up into the air more. As Ghost pressed the trigger of his sword.

 **=OMEGA BREAK!=**

"ORA!" Ghost shouted as he raised the sword up as the orange energy converged to the blade making, its edges seemed to grow larger for a moment.

He then slashed down leaving a large vertical neon orange streak in the air as the Ganma was sent flying down and crashing into the ground. Ghost floated back down with Jibanyan standing on his shoulder. The Kamen Rider touched down on the ground as the smoke cleared to reveal a car with a little damage done to its body and a groaning Ganma back to its Primal body.

Ghost rested his Gan Gun Saber on his other shoulder as the Ganma looked up at the two. It then backed away from the two trying to get out of their to live another day.

 **"I'm out of here…"**

"Oh no you don't!" Jibanyan hissed before jumping before him to cut off his escape, cocking a fist back, "No one. threatens. Emi-chan!"

The flames and his aura centered around the fist. He let out a roar as he slammed the first right into the Ganma. The Ganma grunted before a blast of flames erupted out of his back and was then sent up into the air. Ghost pulled the lever and pushed it back in.

"Time to end this." he stated, his voice deepening from his confidence and conviction as he made the same hand gesture as before forming an orange triangle of flames that converted to the very same symbol. Glowing brighter and brighter as Ghost floated up into the air. He then shot forward as a flying side kick missile.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

The Orange flames covered Ghost's leg as he flew upwards and crashed into the Ganma with great force. The orange flames made the Ganma's primal body explode, it's Eyecon-like body fell to the ground before it was hit by the same kick, destroying it in a puff of black smoke. Cyber grunted as she pulled down on both Whisper and Jibanyan's tails to prevent them from passing on, the rose-colored aura fading from Jibanyan.

 **(end song)**

Ghost dusted his leg off as he stood up. He then pumped his fist up with a happy cheer at having defeated the Ganma.

"Yosha." Ghost happily stated as he turned to his friends. "Eh...Jibanyan is weak to my Omega Drive, too?" he asked seeing Cyber holding onto the cat by its tails.

"L-Looks like it!" Cyber grunted as the two dropped.

"Looks like he's gone back to being E-Rank," Yurusen examined.

"Eh...that's a bit of a problem…" Ghost sighed, "Ah right." he remembered as he rushed past Yurusen and the girl known as Emi. "You're Emi-chan, right?" Ghost asked as he slowly walked up to her so as to not startle her, "Could I have that back please?"

"...Akamaru?" Emi asked, looking at Jibanyan.

Jibanyan gulped nervously, "E-Emi-chan…"

"Akamaru? Y...You're Akamaru?" Emi asked, moving past Ghost to Jibanyan.

"Akamaru?" Cyber tilted her head.

"Oh! Jibanyan, Akamaru must have been your name!" Whisper realized.

"Ah, so that's his name. It's kind of cute." Ghost chuckled.

"Aka...maru…" Jibanyan whispered before his eyes widened, "Emi-chan didn't call me a loser!"

"Eh?" Emi blinked twice.

"I...I remember nyow!" Jibanyan exclaimed, his mind flashing back to his last moment, "Two girls Emi-chan was friends with called out to her while we were out! You ran across the crosswalk...but Emi-chan didn't see the truck! So I..."

"You did the same thing like Takeru-san did for Onari-san...you pushed her out of the way," Cyber stated, piecing the rest together.

Jibanyan nodded, "I love Emi-chan a lot and I didn't want Emi-chan to die." he looked up at Emi, tears in both their eyes, "You...You called yourself a loser...because I died in your place. Emi-chan...you never started to hate me, nya."

"Soka." Ghost said as he walked over to Jibanyan. "Jibanyan...you're a very good cat, you know that." he said, tapping his head gently.

Jibanyan sniffled, "I...I'm a horrible cat for furrgetting all this, nya." he sniffled again, his tears getting bigger, "I'm such a horrible cat!"

"Akamaru," Emi whispered before suddenly hugging him close, her tears falling, "You're a good cat, Akamaru. You...You saved me from two cars now."

 _'Emi-chan's feelings...are so warm…'_ Jibanyan thought as he returned the hug, his own tears falling.

"Yokatta, Ji...Akamaru." Ghost said as he stood back up, "You've got your memories back." he said, a smile somehow noticeable from his voice alone, as he then opened the Ghost Driver and pulled out the Eyecon and shut it.

 **=Oyasumi…=**

With that, his armor and parka faded away, leaving a smiling Takeru whose eyes looked a little moist from the scene. Nearby, Whisper and Cyber blew their noses in some tissue.

"This is so touching~" Whisper sobbed.

"It really is~" Cyber agreed, beginning to sob into her tissue.

"Gomen...but I need to ask you for that device back now." Takeru said, pointing to the Musashi Eyecon. "That's something important, and dangerous to have."

"He's right. If...If Emi-chan keeps that, then Emi-chan will still be in danger," Jibanyan sniffled as he pointed to him, "You nyeed to give it back to Takeru, nya ."

"Akamaru…" Emi-chan sniffled.

"Please don't worry...we'll keep him safe and happy." Takeru spoke as he leaned forward a bit, "We're both ghosts so we have to look out for each other, right?" he asked Jibanyan.

"Uh-huh," Jibanyan nodded, rubbing his tears despite them still going strong.

Takeru then stood up straight as he held his hand out to take the Musashi Eyecon back. Emi bit her lower lip before holding the Eyecon out. Takeru nodded as he took the Eyecon back and Emi's eyes widened.

"H-He's gone!" Emi gasped, taking a step back in surprise.

"Because she doesn't have it anymore, it means she can't see you or Ganma anymore," Yurusen noted.

"Akamaru!" Emi turned to Jibanyan as she saw a soft glow coming off him.

Jibanyan trembled, "Emi-chan!" he choked back a sob, "Farewell, nya~!" he wiped his tears, "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful designer like you always said you would, nya~!" to Emi, he began to fade out of sight, "Emi-chan, sayonyara! Sayonyara!"

"Akamaru! S-Sayonara, Akamaru!" Emi sobbed as she turned and ran back into her home.

Jibanyan turned and ran off as well, crying loudly.

"Jibanyan…" Cyber began to call before Takeru held his arm up to stop her, "Eh?"

"Cyber-san...let him have a bit of time to himself...he's sad right now…"

"Oh, Jibanyan-kun…" Cyber whispered as she watched the neko Yokai run down the street, crying his spirit out.

"Right now...at a time like this. It helps to just cry for a long time." Takeru explained as he his hand on Cyber's shoulder to reassure her, "He'll be okay. Eventually." he smiled reassuringly.

Cyber nodded. Nearby, Whisper sniffled before blowing his nose once more.

"Gah! You baka!" Yurusen groaned in disgust as she took her cape back and try to get the snot off.

"I feel your pain so much, Jibanyan!" Whisper sobbed.

* * *

With that day ended, everyone returned home to sleep and rest from this exciting day. The next day, Takeru stopped his motorcycle before Cyber's house, having been called over by the girl.

"I wonder what she needed my help with since she called me over..." Takeru pondered, hanging his helmet on the bike as he walked through the fence into the front yard.

"No idea," Yurusen replied before adopting a teasing look, "Maybe she wants to give you a 'reward' for helping that cat last night, hm?"

"Eh?" he blinked looking at her. "Reward...what kind?" he asked with an oblivious innocence that made Yurusen face fault.

"You are a baka among baka…" Yurusen muttered as Takeru knocked on the door.

"Takeru-san! Konnichiwa!" Cyber greeted once she opened the door, "Come in! Come in!"

"Yo," he smiled before being dragged in. "Oi, Cyber, what's up?"

"Guess who I found when I came home?" Cyber asked as she pulled him into the living room, showing Jibanyan was on the couch, eating a chocobo.

"Eh, Jibanyan?!" Takeru blinked.

"Takeru! Konnyichiwa!" Jibanyan waved.

"Jibanyan...What are you doing in Cyber's house?" he blinked.

"After I left Emi-chan's house, I somehow ended up under her porch," Jibanyan explained, "Cyber-chan let me stay here since my old home was destroyed, too!"

"And that's not all," Whisper added as Cyber pulled a Yokai Medal depicting Jibanyan in an adorable pose.

"He gave me his Yokai Medal, too!" Cyber beamed.

"Sugoi," Takeru smiled happily for Cyber, "Well, I guess that means Jibanyan is your cat now…" he chuckled awkwardly, looking back at Jibanyan.

"Uh-huh! Cyber-chan is my owner and friend nyow!" Jibanyan beamed as he held up a picture of her, "When I was Akamaru, I was Emi-chan's, but as Jibanyan I will protect Cyber-chan from Ganma and cars, nya~!"

"Ah, that's nice." Takeru nodded with a smile, "I look forward to hanging out with you more, Jibanyan."

"Right!" Jibanyan nodded.

"Oh! Jibanyan-kun, your picture of Emi-chan!" Cyber remembered.

"It's okay," Jibanyan assured, "I knyow it's somewhere safe nyow."

* * *

"I'm going to school now!" Emi called as she ran out of her house.

The sunshine came through a window in the house, shining on her desk. Resting on it was a framed picture of herself, smiling while hugging a little red cat with white paws and muzzle. Taped to the frame was a drawing of Jibanyan punching a car with the words 'My hero, Akamaru' written on the bottom.

* * *

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: It was so touching *blows nose in tissue*_

 _GammaTron: *crying* Jibanyan's story always makes me cry, especially at the end when he says goodbye to Emi-chan! *blows nose*_

 _Z0: *shakes off crying fit* Right...we have a chapter to close. I shall try to hide the overwhelming emotions. *tear falls from eyes* You get back in there! *tear defies logic and goes back to where it originated*_

 _GT: Oh, I love that movie! *clears throat* A-Anyway, there's our favorite cat Yokai, Jibanyan!_

 _Z0: And his touching debut chapter. He is worthy of a whole chapter to just him._

 _GT: Right! Sorry if there wasn't a nyew Eyecon this chapter, but don't worry! Cue preview!_

 _Z0: *cuts another rope letting the screen fall*_

* * *

 **Yurusen: Jiakai Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai chronicles!**

 **Sennin: The next Eyecon will be the man who improved the Light bulb and invented the Phonograph.**

 **Takeru: That's...Thomas Edison!**

 **Cyber: Whisper-san, this has to be the work of a Yokai!**

 **Whisper: Don't be absurd, Cyber-c...KITA!**

 **?: Mongee?!**

 **?: With this, I shall become like Thomas Edison!**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost: I won't let anyone diminish the worth of their own life. Koi Edison!**

 **Ghost Driver: Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh~!**

 **Spirit 3: Electrical! Invention King, zura~!**

 **Whisper: A SOULTIMATE?!**

* * *

 _GT: Oh, I knyow who's coming nyext!_

 _Z0: Exactly GT that's our new Yokai for next time. And we will go on to the next Eyecon. Thomas Edison, you know he was the most surprising of the list of eyecons when Ghost first started._

 _GT: I knyow, right? I mean, I thought it'd just be fighters, but a scientist for an Eyecon?! How does that work?!_

 _Z0: Yeah, I think it's since the Eyecons are people in history who lived greatly and inspired people. And Thomas Edison is considered one of the greatest minds of his time. He invented many things that help us even now such as *holds up lightbulb* bringing light within people's homes. So while he's not a great swordsmen like Miyamoto Musashi, I can see why he'd be a good pick. Plus power wise, it's a darn useful transformation._

 _GT: Which we won't talk about until nyext time! ...Should we do some sort of Rider Fashion Check for Musashi?_

 _Z0: I see no problem with it. We can add more neat trivia that way. Plus, gives me an excuse to read._

 _GT: Okay! Whisper, Yurusen!_

* * *

 ** _Whisper: Hi~! Watashi wa Whisper! Welcome to Rider Fashion Check, where we look over the different forms of Kamen Riders!_**

 ** _Yurusen: Exactly! *pushes Whisper out of the way* Let me, Yurusen-sama explain the story to you! *points at an image of Kamen Rider Ghost in Ore and Musashi Damashii* Kore ga Kamen Rider Ghost~! His two forms so far are his Black and Orange Ore Damashii._**

 ** _Ghost Driver: KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

 ** _Yurusen: It is made from Takeru's very own soul. It's a pretty standard all rounded stat form. It's got good punching and kicking power with regular speed and jumping height, but this form has the benefit of being able to float like a real ghost, giving him an aerial advantage. *gets sent flying by Whisper with his paper fan*_**

 ** _Whisper: And look at the armor it has! A pure black bodysuit with detailing done to make it look like he has an eye on the torso and on his back, making his Breast Crest. And his Ore Parka, very stylish and fitting for a standard form! It fits his bodysuit perfectly. Now let's move on to his basic items. For example, *points at the bladed horn above his head* This is Ghost's Whisp Horn-which has a splendid name to it, whis-, it is present in all his forms. It is a bladed protrusion that makes for a deadly headbutt. It can also act to allow Ghost to sense any form of magical energy; primarily that of Ganma within a 5km radius around him. His wrists and ankles are covered by the force shackles. These silver accessories are actually limiters for Ghost's massive energy. They prevent him from overexerting himself. *gets knocked into the air by an uppercut from Yurusen*_**

 ** _Yurusen: Take that, Soft Cream head! Anyway, the Breast Crest upon Ghost's Chest is actually able to turn Takeru's sheer will into limitless energy. The more will he has, the more energy Ghost has and the more his neon orange energy lines glow. His chest is also covered by the Invisible armor, clear armor that protects his chest from attacks, it also allows for more of his ghostly powers such as phasing, and preventing normal laws of physics from affecting him._**

 ** _Whisper: EH!? Takeru-kun can do that?_**

 ** _Yurusen: What? You think he just does that stuff because he's a ghost? But that's most of the important stuff for Ghost's basics. Let's move on to the next thing. *image changes to that og Ghost Musashi Damashii*_**

 ** _Ghost Driver: KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!_**

 ** _Whisper: Ah, the legendary Musashi. He created a unique two-sword style and took on over a hundred enemies all at once! His Musashi Parka is a brilliant red with its own swords attached to it and gives Ghost a unique red look, the material being the uncuttable Kataginukoto that is more attuned to taking physical attacks. His Niten'nofudo is that top-knot on the Musashi Parka. It's sensitive to airflow and can predict an enemy's movement by reading said air flow allowing to fight enemies from all angles and sides. It's also able to find any gap in enemy defenses._**

 ** _Yurusen: It also has the Hagane no Tasuki, the metal parts on his chest and shoulders. It makes Ghost's Shoulder and arms gain the muscle memory of Musashi allowing him use advanced techniques and swing his arms at God Speeds. And those bladed flaps are the Ghost blades. They may look like decorations, but they can come to life and act as a second pair of arms/swords in combat for a four sword style. It all adds to being one of Ghost's faster and tougher forms so far. It is also a useful form in combat due to it's sword skills. It is the first Eyecon form Ghost has gained._**

 ** _Whisper: He gained the Musashi Eyecon from one of the hand guards of one of Musashi's katana, using it to defeat the Katana Ganma. *starts waving* Well, that's all the time we have for this Rider Fashion Check. Come in next time and we'll discuss the next Eyecon to show up: The Edison Eyecon!_**

 ** _Yurusen: Be sure to review, humans, and the bosses of this story might bring out more chapters faster, which means we get payed!_**

 ** _Whisper: You're getting paid for this?!_**

* * *

 _GT: Well, you all heard the spirit! *waves* Review, everyone!_

 _Z0: Later minna, be sure to review, its our reward for our work. Till next time guys. *walks away* Ja-ne!_


	3. Inventor King, zura!

_Kamen Rider ZER0: *holds up Toucon Boost Eyecon* It's incredible…_

 _GT: *holding up a model kit of Jibanyan* Sugei~!_

 _Z0: Your Christmas gifts were good to, huh GT?_

 _GT: Uhn! *nods* Though, some of them got delayed in delivery and won't come in until January._

 _Z0: Ah Same with some of mine, mainly a few games I ordered. But I got the things I most wanted at least. Like the Toucon Boost Eyecon….ah this got here faster than I expected. But we can get to that later for now we have work that must be done._

 _GT: Right! Hi, minnya! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles! And today's gonnya be a good one, right?_

 _Z0: Exactly we get are hero's next Eyecon. Edison~! We'll also get a new Yokai friend as well._

 _GT: That's right! One of the Icons of Yokai Watch! Though….Wait, Edison? *looks at his Ukiukipedia* But...Edison is a Yokai._

 _Z0: In Yokai Watch yes Edison is also ironically a Yokai. In fact when you showed me that scene the wording Whisper used sounded just like...well an Eyecon._

 _GT: Hmmm…*shrugs* Ah well, we can think about that later. On to reviews!_

 _Z0: Exactly *pulls up list of reviews for chapter 2* Let's see what questions are worth answering this time._

 _GT: Right! You pick first, Z0!_

 _Z0: Returning reviewer 'New Universe Returns' asks: 'By the way, if you are planning to watch the Drive x Ghost movie when it came up on DVD or Blu-ray, you think you can fix the continuity error from the movie?'. He refers to the fact that the Mystery Man known as Saionji in Ghost shouldn't be in the film due to the most recent episodes events. And that is a good point, he should not have been in the film because a the time Ghost and Specter were working together which well would mean Saionji wouldn't be around. I don't know why they made that goof up during filming, but I think it's because while planning the movie, they...had some slip ups such as the film was meant to have two new forms for Ghost and Specter...but that fell through and instead we got an early release of Ghost Toucon Boost._

 _GT: Okay, so we can correct that...wait, what two new forms?_

 _Z0: Well the original plan I heard was for them to have two film only forms, some say it could have been any of the extra sounds in the Ghost Driver, others say it was Da Vinci Damashii and Drive Damashii. But like I said that didn't pan out as the heads planned so they scrapped it in favor of story focus and just using Toucon Boost early only under the name Tousan Damashii, Tousan meaning well father, since the form is made from the soul of Takeru's own father….Spoilers._

 _GT: I see...Wait, didn't they make a Da Vinci Ganma made when a Ganma took over the Da Vinci Eyecon?_

 _Z0: Like I said it was an intention, but for now we may never know._

 _GT: Right. Nyow then…*looks at the reviews and makes a face* I...I'm nyot gonnya put the question up since everyone knows that there's a Yokai Watch 2 in three versions, spin-off games for Yokai Watch, and a Yokai Watch 3 coming out 2016._

 _Z0: Right then, now lets us try another question then. One more worth answering. How about this one GT, from 'skinnydude911'? *points to list* Well it's several small ones but they seem worth answering._

 _GT: Really? *looks at the review* Oh yeah. They are good questions. Let's go up from number 3: 'What about the episode where Ghost made an appearance in Drive's last episode, will you cover that as well?' Mmm...How are we gonnya cover that one?_

 _Z0: My ideas right now are to cover that on a later date, possibly as a flashback based chapter, when we get to some arcs where other Riders come into play. So while we won't answer it right away it will come into play sooner or later so don't worry._

 _GT: Okay. 'Will you possibly do some special holiday themed episodes and possibly the funny side stories that are seen in the Yo-kai Watch TV series (ex. Jinmenken's Great Escape)?' I wouldn't mind doing something like those, possibly as omake. Z0, your thoughts?_

 _Z0: Sure, if say one of our chapters are running a bit short we can fit one in for some laughs. And if me and GT ever have too much time we could write out an Omake chapter that doesn't impact the main story too much and maybe upload it. Plus we have filler chapters planned out and can add a little extra just to make it more fun too. So we got lots for you, you just have to wait till we actually get around to doing it._

 _GT: So there ya go for that one. 'There are 2 Yo-kai who ARE based on great legendary men: Benkei and Edison. So my question is, How will you incorporate that into this story? Will both Yo-kai and Parka ghost come out when summoned out of the specified item?' Hmm...We do have something for when the Benkei Eyecon shows up, but the Edison Yokai and the Edison Eyecon...Do we have an idea for that, Z0?_

 _Z0: Well not really honestly. I mean we know they exist within Yokai Watche's universe, but, well I never figured what to do with them, I mostly assumed these Yokai to be based off them solely for the fact this isn't a history based series...well save several big exceptions I mean. I like to think maybe the Yokai named after them took on the name, such as Benkei, then with Edison...well I'm not really sure how Edison works in Yokai Watch. So for now I'm going to go with the theory Yokai named after real people are...just literally named after them._

 _GT: From what I know from the episode that introduced Edison, they explained that he was the Yokai of the real Edison when he died. From that, I think I have a theory as well: Certain people with strong hearts can have the potential to be both Yokai and Eyecon._

 _Z0: Alright I like that one better we're going with GT's._

 _GT: Cool. And that's all the questions...right? *looks at chapter 2's reviews once more* Yeah. That's them._

 _Z0: Eeyup, well since we have that done for you we'll move on to the chapter itself which I assume you've been waiting patiently for. So Whisper take it away._

 _Whisper: Of course, whis~! Kamen Rider Zero and GammaTron do not own Yokai Watch or Kamen Rider, both owned by their respective companies, whis~! GammaTron, however, own the OC Cyber-chan._

 _Z0: Let the show begin*cuts rope once again letting screen fall*_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

 **'My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on my 18th birthday I was attacked by ghost like monsters known as Ganma. I lost my life to them. But I was given a second chance at life. If I can collect 15 eyecons then I can return to life. It won't be easy but I have great new friends to help me in my search. Now, we fight Ganma and meet the colorful beings known as Yokai, they are mostly nice and goofy at times, but they can cause a fair share of trouble too. I only have 91 days left to collect 14 more Eyecons, but I know it can be done.'**

* * *

Quiet...it was something people used to think. It helped the mind focus on the task at hand. But perhaps another form study aid was needed for our duo of Takeru and Cyber. Both of them sat at the desk of Takeru's office. Reading over his book the 'Sekai Iijinden'. Looking over the countless pages of people who have inspired others all through history. Both scratched their heads, confused by the thing they wanted to know. How to find an Eyecon.

"Hm...this is harder than I expected…" Takeru sighed while flipping through pages. He's read these pages many times. Yet the task of picking one and searching for their Eyecon felt far too difficult. "You have any suggestions, Cyber-san?"

"I...don't," Cyber replied, "Whisper-san?"

"Of course I have!" Whisper assured before Yurusen swiped his YokaiPad, "GAH! Oi!" he started chasing after Yurusen, "Get back here with that, Yurusen!"

"What's this...you're looking up strange Yokai. That's your plan to help?" she berated as she flew out of Whisper's reach. "Bet you wouldn't be so confident with out this little cheat-cheat of yours."

"U-Urusei!" Whisper snapped.

"Ah…" Takeru and Cyber sighed at their antics. While both were very helpful on their own, when in the same place, they became admittedly useless.

Meanwhile, below the office section of the room, Jibanyan was sleeping on top of the heated table down below. The cat Yokai enjoyed the calm quiet until Whisper and Yurusen started making noise. Jibanyan yawned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was Whisper and Yurusen fighting over the YokaiPad that ended up falling into the pond around the stone monolith.

"My YokaiPad!-!-!" Whisper freaked before glaring at Yurusen, "Oi! That was an extremely delicate device!" he zipped into the water and pulled it out, "Fortunately, I made sure it was treated to be waterproofed, but still! Do you have no respect for objects that others own?!"

"Unless it's an Eyecone then I could care less." Yurusen admitted.

"Oh, that makes you so helpful, at least we know how loyal you are to the group." Whisper countered.

"Oi! I'm not a backstabber!" Yurusen complained, not liking the accusation.

Jibanyan watched the two arguing back and forth...it was entertaining for a few seconds to the cat. He shrugged off their bickering as he reached into his sash and pulled out a bar of chocobo. He peeled it open, letting its sweet smell fill his senses.

"Oi...can I have a bite of that?" a new voice asked from right behind Jibanyan.

"Nya?" Jibanyan blinked twice before looking behind him to see Sennin.

"Hello," Sennin greeted.

"...NYAAAAA!" Jibanyan freaked as he jumped into the air and landed on the arguing duo, his chocobo landing in Sennin's hand.

"Thank you Neko-chan." he said teasingly in a high pitched voice. He then took a bite as Takeru jumped down the stairs to see what happened, Cyber quickly following with the Yokai Watch active.

"Occhan?" Takeru blinked.

"Hermit-san?" Cyber pondered.

"Yo kids, sorry I had an important thing to attend to. I forgot to tell you kids how to find Eyecons." he chuckled as he finished Jibanyan's chocobo. "Yum...that's good stuff there." he said happily. "Ah let's all go out for Ramen!" he said in a happy child like tone.

"Ah! My chocobo~!" Jibanyan exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"Will you get off me?!" Yurusen snapped as Whisper was out cold and drooling on her, "Ugh! So gross~!"

"Wait. How to find Eyecons?" Takeru asked as he walked up to the table. "How Occhan?"

"It's quite simple." he stated returning to his normal gruff voice. "In order to attain an Eyecon you need three basic things." he stated holding up three fingers. "First, an object related to the person, second a person with a strong emotional tie to the same person. With those two, you create a link to the ghost of the person who's Eyecon you are trying to summon. Then do you know what the third thing is?" he asked Takeru.

"The Eye symbol?" he guessed.

"Beepo-beepo-beepo!" Sennin cheered happily. "That is what you need to find an Eyecon: an object, person, and finally the seal to summon the ghost into the real world as an Eyecon." he explained simply. "Speaking of which, I think I have an idea on who's next." he said, tapping his chin as if he had forgotten.

"Ano...Does it involve your strange attire?" Cyber asked, motioning to the scientist getup he was in.

"Ah...that's right." he blinked looking at his cloths. He then stood up before clearing his throat so he could speak in a deep dramatic voice. "This man is the one who improved the design of the lightbulb and invented the Phonograph."

"Huh…." Takeru blinked before it came to him. "Thomas Edison!" he stated with enthusiasm.

"Bingo!" Sennin stated loudly, "Got it in one."

"Huh?" Jibanyan blinked twice before looking at what was on the Ukiukipedia, "But isn't Edison a Yokai?"

"Sometimes a man is so grand, their soul splits and becomes an Eyecon...and a Yokai." Sennin stated, "Only the greatest of great can attain such a rare event."

"What made you ask that, Jibanyan-kun?" Cyber asked.

"This page on the Ukiukipedia," Jibanyan replied, showing the image of a man's upper body in a suit fused with a phonograph and a lightbulb for a head.

"That's a Yokai, alright." Takeru said, looking at the image. "Ne, Occhan if you're answering questions I've been meaning to ask. What could this Monolith my dad was studying have to do with the Eyecons?" he asked, patting the stone monolith.

"I don't know." Sennin simply shrugged making everyone facefault.

"Seriously?!" Yurusen snapped under the combined weight of the passed out Whisper and the face faulted Jibanyan.

"Ah...well I should have seen that coming I suppose." Takeru sighed, standing back up.

"TAKERU-DONO!" Onari's voice could be heard from the other side of the steel door, an impressive feat in itself. Takeru hearing this turned invisible as did Sennin, surprising Cyber for a second, as Onari opened the door. "Takeru-dono...we have already gone through a week, we must plan something!" he stated before seeing only Cyber. "Ah, Cyber-kun, have you seen Takeru-dono?"

"He's right here," Cyber informed, pointing at Takeru.

"Ah, he lost his focus and became invisible again." Onari figured.

"Oi, ain't you gonna talk to him?" Sennin asked.

"Ah...its just Onari can be a bit too pushy when he's worked up like this. It's best to let him use his extra energy on something else." Takeru stated to Sennin who nodded in understanding.

"Takeru-Dono!" Onari called, out trying to get Takeru visible again.

Sennin sighed as he stood up and walked behind Onari. He then blew golden dust from his mouth onto Onari's head making him tense up for a second.

"Ah! What is this sudden wave of inspiration?!" he stated feeling ideas flooding his head. "I have an idea!" he said as he ran back out. "I'm a genius!"

"Eh?" Takeru blinked becoming visible again. "Oi Occhan, what did you just do?"

"I just gave him a little inspiration was all." Sennin claimed.

"Oh! Like Edison-sama's '1 percent inspiration, 99 percent perspiration?'" Cyber asked, holding up Takeru's book turned to Edison's entry in it.

"Exactly!" Sennin smiled, "And here's is your prize, little lady." he said pulling something from his lab coat. He gave Cyber...a green and black wireless rotary phone.

"Eh?" Cyber pondered as she looked at it, "Oh, kawaii."

"Now I'd love to stick around but I have things to be doing, you know Sennin stuff and all the like." he stated whimsically as he began skipping out and through the wall.

"He gets stranger each time I meet him…" Takeru pointed out.

"Hai, hai," Cyber agreed as, upstairs, Onari called Narita and Shibuya to meet him in the main area.

"Narita, Shibuya, I called you both here to give you both a special assignment." Onari stated as he sat in a meditative stance before the main altar of the temple.

"Is this a new form of training?" Shibuya asked.

"Exactly and it shall help Takeru-dono with his current predicament as well." Onari stated as Shibuya looked all for this, Narita...he looked bored and distant. "I need you both to search around town for any strange disturbances."

"Eh...that just sounds like boring busy work." Narita stated in a bored tone that began to anger Onari.

"KATSU!" Onari shouted suddenly, startling both of them. "This is important for all of us." he said, making both of them nod rapidly and nervously.

* * *

"...and so, the equation we are looking for goes as follows…"

"Ah. There has been a lot of advancements in terms of mathematics since I was sealed away," Whisper noted as he took a lot of notes on his YokaiPad.

Cyber didn't comment as she sat in her desk at school. She had left the strange phone back with Takeru last night, but she was trying to think about where to find the remaining eyecons.

 _'So far...Takeru-san only has two Eyecons,'_ Cyber thought, _'We still need thirteen more and the next one is about Thomas Edison…'_ she pursed her lips as she lightly held her Yokai Watch, _'Maybe...If I make friends with a lot of Yokai in the city, we can work together to find them all.'_

At that the bell rang, marking the end of class.

"Okay everyone, we'll pick this lesson up tomorrow." the Teacher said as he excused his class.

"Hm...what an interesting class right Cyber-chan?" Whisper asked waking Cyber back to reailty.

"E-Eh? Oh...H-Hai," Cyber replied.

"...You were thinking about finding that Eyecon, yes?" Whisper asked.

"Uhn," Cyber nodded.

* * *

"So let me understand this; because you are a college student, you can choose what classes you want instead of going for a set amount of hours every day aside from weekends?" Whisper asked as he and Cyber went to a fast food place for lunch.

"Hai," Cyber replied after getting her order taken, "I made sure to take classes in the morning since, well...not a lot of people tend to go to those."

"Ah brilliant Cyber-chan." Whisper congratulated her brilliance, not noticing the sad look that briefly passed her face, "After this, we'll be heading to see Takeru-kun and Onari to try to find this Eyecon, yes?"

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Here's your soft cream," the lady behind the counter informed.

"Argiatou," Cyber thanked as she took the cone and looked at it, "Eh?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Th...There's only _three_ swirls," Cyber replied.

"Whis~?"

"Look," Cyber pointed at the picture of the soft cream, "There's supposed to be _four_ swirls, not _three_. Whisper-san, I think there's a Yokai here."

"No. Don't be silly, Cyber-chan. I'm sure it's just a simple mistake on the fault of the woman at the counter." Whisper stated, "I mean a Yokai that takes a swirl off Soft cream...I know we are a strange bunch but that is just impossible."

"Oh. There it is," Cyber noted as she looked at the counter with her Yokai Watch.

Sitting on the counter was a Jibanyan-sized Yokai that resembled a komainu. Its eyesbrows were made of blue flames while it had a green sack on its back with white swirls decorating it. On its belly was a blue swirl while it had big yellow eyes. As the cashier handed another customer their four-swirl soft cream, the Yokai licked the top swirl off, giving a happy noise as it ate it.

"EEEEEHHH?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Huh?" the Yokai blinked before noticing Cyber and Whisper looking directly at it, "MONGEE?!" he cried out loudly in surprise, "C...can you see me, zura?" the Yokai asked looking at them.

The two nodded.

"MONGEE?!"

* * *

"Oh, so your name is Komasan?" Cyber asked, sitting at a table with the two Yokai.

"Hai, zura," Komasan replied, "It's nice to meet you, zura."

* * *

 **Komasan**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"Likewise, whis~" Whisper nodded. "Now what are you doing in this place?" he asked out of curiosity.

"The city is mongee, zura," Komasan awed, "There are people that are able to see me, zura."

"And he ignored my question," Whisper gawked.

"Zura?" Cyber repeated.

"That would be 'Pleased to meet you,'" Whisper informed.

"Oh. Yoro, zura," Cyber greeted.

"Zura jannai!" all the balding businessmen in the place shouted.

"Ah…" Whisper noted, seeing that happen.

"Is zura not ok, zura?" Komasan asked.

"It...It's fine, Komasan. I'm not sure why they did that, though…" Cyber sweatdropped, "Ano, could you answer Whisper-san's question, though? Why are you here eating the top swirl off everyone's soft cream?"

"Well mostly why he's here...but the soft cream part would appease Cyber-chan as well." Whisper added before chuckling, "However, I do know the reason for that. This Yokai scandal is quite common in Japan. He enjoys the feeling of eating Soft Cream," as he explained, Komasan stared at the swirl on the top of his head, "Many think that the Soft Cream of others is rather appealing because of the thought about the soft feeling it leaves in their mouths."

"He's reading, zura," Komasan pointed out at the Yokai Pad.

"Whis~" Whisper sweated at that.

"See, something's in his hand, zura." Komasan said as he reached for the YokaiPad out of innocent curiosity.

"Gah! P-Please don't touch it," Whisper sweated heavily.

"I don't mind that he reads out of it. There must be a lot of new Yokai that have shown up over the years he's been sealed away," Cyber replied.

"Cyber-chan, you're such a nice mistress~!" Whisper cried.

"But if you can, Komasan, could you tell us why you're here in this fast food restaurant?"

"When I look at the Soft Cream...I get the urge to eat it, zura," Komasan replied before he started to tremble, "AH!" he jumped up and bit down on the swirl on Whisper's head.

"G-GAH!"

"T-That's not Soft Cream, Komasan…" Cyber sweatdropped.

"S-Surprisingly good~, whis~!" Whisper blushed.

* * *

"I...always wanted to see the dogs from the shrines, zura," Komasan explained, the three having moved to a set of seats outside.

"Dogs? You mean the komainu?" Cyber asked.

"Hai, zura," Komasan replied, recalling when he had been at a shrine, "The dog didn't move...so, i didn't move for a long time, too, zura."

"I don't think that's how it works…" Whisper stated quietly.

"It only became busy when there was a festival," Komasan continued, recalling the festivals at the shrine he had been at, "It was just fun to look at it, zura! But the one thing I found best was...Monge~! Soft Cream, zura~! Since then, I thought that I absolutely had to try Soft Cream, zura! I came to the city to taste a mouthful of Soft Cream and began to carelessly continue eating, zura~!"

"Komsan...you're doing it again," Cyber sweatdropped at Komasan trying to eat Whisper's swirl. Whisper blushing from it once again.

"Oh," Komasan blinked before getting off Whisper, "I thought it was not very good."

"It's rude to eat it without permission," Whisper huffed as he wiped his swirl while Komasan wiped his mouth.

"But…" Cyber began getting Komasan's attention. "Aren't their other Komainu in the countryside?"

Komasan gave a small sniffle, "My shrine...was demolished, zura. So after a monge~ farewell, I left the shrine. And then I came to the city, zura! The city is really monge~, zura~"

"Monge?" Cyber asked Whisper.

"It may be short term for Monosugoi (tremendous)," Whisper explained, "Though I'm not sure." he admitted, looking at Komasan.

"Since then, I've often been in that store, zura. That Soft Cream heaven...that city heaven…"

"If he stays here the disappearance of soft cream won't stop." Whisper… well whispered to Cyber. "It might even get worse over time, to the point anyone would notice."

"Soka…" Cyber nodded before her eyes widened, "Oh! Why don't we show Komasan around the city with Takeru-san?"

"Eh, Takeru-kun?" Whisper blinked. "Ah of course, Komasan can also go stay at the Daitenkuji Temple." he stated, slamming his fist into his palm in his eureka moment.

"A temple?" Komasan asked.

"Ah brilliant plan, Whisper." Cyber agreed as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

Takeru's bike pulled to a stop in front of the shop. The Young Rider getting off to greet his friends.

"Yo." Takeru greeted, walking up to his friends.

"Monge~! How did you pedal without pedaling, zura?" Komasan asked as he looked at Takeru's bike.

"It's a motorcycle. It has an engine." he smiled, pointing out the engine block of his bike. "You must be Komasan. Cyber told me about you on the phone. It's great to meet you. My name's Tenkuji Takeru." he happily greeted the Yokai.

"It's nice to meet you, too, zura," Komasan smiled.

"We were hoping to show Komasan around the city before going to the temple," Cyber explained.

"Okay" Takeru nodded before he reached into his pocket, "Ah hold on." he says as he goes inside the store for a bit. He then came back out with a cone of soft cream. "Here, Cyber said you like this a lot." he said while giving the cone to the dog like yokai. Only the cone...had two more swirls than normal.

"Six-swirled Soft Cream?!" Komasan awed, "A-Arigatou, Takeru-sama, zura!"

"It's no problem." Takeru smiled.

"Ah...isn't that two more than normal?" Whisper pondered looking at Cyber.

"That lady must have just been very nice." Takeru explained.

"That's not it at all…" Yurusen said appearing next to Cyber. "Girls all over town give Takeru discounts or extra stuff when he buys things. The boy's too damn good looking." she complained.

Cyber blushed at the blunt statement from her before she cleared her throat, "A-Anyway, let's go show Komasan the city!"

"Right." Takeru nodded. "Let's go show him around. Where to first though?"

"Let's try something easy. The park?" Cyber suggested.

"Sounds good, there's one near by we can walk there." Takeru nodded. "Come on Komasan." he said as they began walking.

"A-a-a-ano…" the two stopped and turned to see Komasan, shaking while standing on a white line on the crosswalk, "The black stuff won't hurt, will it, zura?"

"No...of course not...the white part is just paint." Takeru explained as he then tapped his sneakers against the pavement. "See...it's all just like a giant rock you walk on." he explained simply to Komasan.

Komasan, still shivering, slowly put a foot on the black part of the pavement. It took the rest of the cross walk's time, but Komasan was able to get to the other side without shivering.

"See...you did it." Takeru said patting Komasan's head.

"I feel like I've aged from this experience...and I'm a ghost!" Yurusen shouted.

"It's his first time in the city, possibly anywhere where things we normally take for granted are," Cyber noted to the ghost.

"Monge~!" Komasan freaked at a dog in strange clothing going by with its gaudy owner.

"...And something I have to agree with Komasan," Cyber noted, "Monge, indeed."

"Hehehe…." Takeru chuckled in agreement.

* * *

"Monge~! The water's shooting into the air, zura!" Komasan awed at the water fountain in the park.

"It's a water fountain." Takeru explained. "It has pumps that shoot the water from the pool up into the air."

"This isn't even the biggest out there. There are ones that make large water shows in even larger cities." Cyber added.

"Monge~! There are cities even bigger than this?!" Komasan exclaimed in shock.

"A lot actually." Takeru simply nodded.

* * *

"Zura-zura~! Zura-zura~!" Komasan moaned, swirls in his eyes, and he kept circling in the crowd of people at the shopping section of the town.

"Oh dear. I don't think he's ever seen so many people before," Cyber noted..

"Busy part of the day...everyone is either getting off work or going to lunch." Takeru stated looking at the crowd. "But...I don't think I've ever seen someone...stranded in human traffic."

"I'm not sure whether to feel bad for the guy or laugh…" Yurusen admitted.

* * *

"It...It's not going to eat me, is it, zura?" Komasan shivered as he looked at the escalator.

"No it's not going to eat you." Cyber said assuring Komasan. Yurusen then got an evil glint to her eye as she looked at Whisper.

"Whis~?" Whisper pondered.

Yurusen then floated up behind him before slamming a paper fan to the top of his head, slamming him into the part of the escalator where the steps receded back inside, and sucking Whisper's malleable body in as a result.

"EH?!" Whisper screamed, "Help me! Help me! Tatsukete~!"

"Monge~!" Komasan freaked as he dashed behind Takeru, his eyes wide and filled with fright of the escalator.

"Hahahahaha~!" Yurusen laughed rolling on the floor.

"Mou...Yurusen." Takeru sighed shaking his head same as Cyber.

* * *

"Ah…." Takeru and Cyber sighed as they tried to help Komasan get use to the city. But it was not an easy task.

"Well of course he'd freak out at the automated toilet," Whisper argued with Yurusen, "Especially when you shove me into it and flush it!"

"Well, at least I didn't put him in a revolving door, I got dizzy just watching him!" Yurusen countered.

"At least I apologized for that!" Whisper countered, "Unlike you and throwing me into that escalator and terrifying him!"

"Mou...There is one more place we can check out," Cyber noted as she stopped and pointed at the museum, "See?"

"That sounds nice." Takeru nodded. "Maybe it will calm Komasan down a little...after all that's happened."

"Hai," Cyber nodded before noticing what the exhibit hall was having this month, "Oh! Takeru-san, it's Thomas Edison!"

"Eh?" he blinked as he looked at the exhibit. "It is...this could lead us to the Eyecon!" he said excitedly.

"Eyecon, zura?" Komasan tilted his head.

"Eyecons are powerful objects that our young Takeru-kun searches for to keep out of the hands of evil monsters." Whisper explained to Komasan while pointing at Takeru.

"Oh!" Komasan nodded.

* * *

"Monge~!" Komasan exclaimed loudly at the different objects being displayed.

"There incredible aren't they?" Takeru asked happily as he and Komasan looked over the old inventions of Thomas Edison.

"This place is really monge, Takeru-san!" Komasan nodded, "Someone made everything here, zura?"

"Indeed, his name is Thomas Edison. He was an American inventor who created many many things, such as the phonograph and the light bulb. We owe many of our modern conveniences to him." Takeru explained happily to Komasan.

"It's like watching a teacher happily explain things to a little kid." Yurusen stated to Cyber.

"Or an Onii-chan inspiring their Nii-chan," Cyber giggled.

"Monge~! Even Yokai from the city are different!" Komasan awed.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice before using her Yokai Watch at the unfinished display Komasan was looking at, "?!"

Sitting there was an evolved Ganma. Its coat was a dark maroon red with an electric pattern around its collar with yellow accents. Its head was...a giant radio dish with a large electric rod extending from the center with a red crack forming down the front to act as its eye. Also from the wrists on its hands were just solid surges of electric energy. The Ganma yawned as it leaned over on its side.

"G-Ganma!" Whisper gawked.

 **"Eh...people who see me? Can you come back later? I don't feel like doing much right now."** the Ganma yawned again, waving them off.

"Is he a Yokai made by Thomas Edison, zura?" Komasan asked Takeru.

"No, it's an evil ghost called a Ganma." Takeru stated, "They are evil and want to harm people to get Eyecons." he said summoning his Ghost Driver and pulling out his Ore Eyecon. He then clicked it and opened his belt. Before inserting the eyecon.

 **=EYE~ Bacchiri Miina~!=**

The Ore Parka then flew out from the belt and tackled into the Ganma, knocking it off in surprise.

 **"Gah!"** it complained, falling to the ground.

"Henshin!" Takeru called as he pushed the trigger in as the neon orange lines formed before Ghost Transient form took Takeru's place.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, the Ore Parka covered Takeru before his mask locked in place with a bright orange flash.

"MONGE~!" Komasan exclaimed, "Takeru-san just turned into a superhero!"

"Cyber, get everyone out of here." Ghost ordered as he charged at the Denki Ganma and punched it across the face, knocking it back.

The Kamen Rider then tackled into the Ganma, pushing it back across the Museuem. Both were going through several exhibits like the ghost they were. The Ganma swung at Ghost, who ducked under it before blocking another swing from its solid elemental arm. The electricity making up its hand crackled loudly as Ghost then slammed his knee pad into the Ganma stomach making it take a step back. The two then ran down the hall before the Ganma grabbed Ghost's hood and carried him through a window, breaking it in the process.

"How can two Ghosts cause so much property damage?!" Yurusen shouted. "Follow sidekicks!" she told the others as she flew after Kamen Rider Ghost and the Ganma.

"I am a butler!" Whisper snapped, chasing after Yurusen with a paper folding fan in hand.

"Doesn't change your position!" Yurusen called out.

"ONORE, YURUSEN!"

"Mou...can't you do that later?" Cyber asked as she followed after the two fighters.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ghost cried as he was sent flying then skidding across the ground before entering a children's park. The Ganma landed just in front of him, its electric hands crackling with even more energy.

 **"Let's see if that jacket of yours is insulated, kiddo."** the Ganma cackled as it fired a bolt of electricity that hit Ghost square in the chest, making sparks explode from the impact as Ghost was electrocuted.

"Hggg-ga-gerk!" Ghost babbled as he was shocked badly falling over as a result of his loss of motor skills. "Ah...that...hurt…" Ghost groaned as his armor looked scorched from the shock. "Why did I have to pick now to learn I'm not electric proof?" he grumbled, getting back to his feet. "Okay...let's settle this."

 **"Are you sure you want to risk those kiddies?"** The Ganma asked, pointing at the kids behind Takeru who were playing with their parents.

"You wouldn't." Ghost started only for another bolt to zap him, and a second to fly over him causing the shock to crackle across the ground scaring everyone. Ghost stumbled back before he was struck by another bolt of electricity knocking him into a jungle gym. One kid still hanging onto the metal climbing net. "Crud." Ghost said grabbing the kid by the back of his collar.

"Huh?" the kid blinked feeling lifted into the air by a strong arm. Ghost then out the kid on the wood portion that wouldn't conduct the electric shock. His mother quickly scooping him up in her arms.

"Yosha." Ghost said before yet another electric shock hit him. "Gzzzt!" he shouted gibberish again as he fell against the metal climbing net. "Ugh...why do people recommend this for the mentally ill...this feel terrible...and just makes me upset."

 **"And again!"** the Ganma shouted firing another electric shock at Ghost who held his arm up forming an orange dome of light that deflected it. **"Ah! No fair! You can't upgrade in the middle of a fight!"**

"Yeah...you can complain later." Ghost sighed as he charged once again. He rolled out of the way of another shock before he rolled forward, as he did he kicked his leg out at just the right time nailing the Ganma in the chest knocking it back. Ghost then got up as he pulled out the Musashi Eyecon. "Lets go Musashi!" he shouted loading in the new eyecon as his current parak faded away.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

With that, the red parka locked itself in place on Ghost as the mask took its place on his visor. Ghost then summoned the Gan Gun Saber as it floated in front of him. He then split into two as he held it in Nito-ryu mode.

"Yosha ikuze!" Ghost said holding both his swords up just as everyone else found them.

The Denki Ganma chuckled at this as it charged up an even larger surge of electricity.

"Oi, wait...wouldn't two swords just conduct more electricity?" Yurusen pointed out.

"...Eh?" Ghost looked at Yurusen.

At that, two bolts of electricity hit both blades, sending their shock right through Ghost's armor and to Takeru's own body. The electricity got so bad it even made Takeru's inner skeleton visible for a few moments. Ghost stood there for a second after it stopped before falling forward, out cold.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Komasan gasped.

"Cyber-chan! Call out Jibanyan!" Whisper ordered.

"Hai!" Cyber nodded as she took out Jibanyan's Yokai Medal, "Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=PURICHII SHOKAN!=** the Yokai Watch declared before the scroll of pink light came from it **=Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!-!-!-!" Jibanyan screamed as, in his flight, crashed into the Ganma and sent them both flying off into the distance.

 **"NANI?!"** the Ganma screamed just as it went out of sight with the cat.

"...A-Ano...What just happened?" Cyber asked.

"I think you summoned Jibanyan just as he was failing to beat a truck again," Whisper sweatdropped.

"And combined with your summoning...you more or less turned that Yokai Watch into a Yokai _Gun_ ," Yurusen added with a sweatdrop of her own. "Note to self...that is a cool concept."

"Huggirk…" Ghost twitched on the ground.

"Ah...what do you do when someone gets electroshocked?" Yurusen asked, hovering over the still twitching Ghost.

"Oh! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped as she and Komasan ran over.

"I'm...not okay…" Ghost groaned still twitching. He rolled over and pulled the Musashi eyecon out before closing the belt.

 **=Oyasumi…=**

With that, he returned to normal with his hair standing on end as a result of the shock. Cyber blinked twice in surprise at the sight before giving a small giggle at his new hairdo. A small clink made Komasan blink and look behind him.

"Oh! I forgot about this," Komasan noted before picking up the fallen object, revealing it to be an antique light bulb, "Mmmm...Oh!" he ran over to Takeru and handed him the bulb, causing it to light up, "Monge~! Humans from the city can make light!"

"You're all...very funny…" he said slowly as the electricity left his system. He then shook his head, returning his hair to normal. "Komsan...why do you have this old light bulb?" he asked.

"I found it on the ground after we saw that strange Yokai...or Ganma, zura." he explained. "It looked nice, so I figured no one would mind if I took it."

"Eh?" Takeru blinked, looking at the light bulb. "This looks really old...and antique like...Maybe this belonged to the museum?"

"I'm not sure," Yurusen replied, "But I do feel something...strange...about this thing."

"Oh. I forgot, zura," Komasan noted before looking at Yurusen and Whisper, "Are you two siblings, zura?"

Cyber giggled as Whisper and Yurusen facefaulted, "Even Komasan thinks you're siblings…"

"I am not even closely related to this soft served head idiot!" Yurusen shouted in outrage.

"I am most certainly not related to this rude, ill-mannered, one-eyed, sockpuppet," Whisper informed before the two entered a glaring contest with each other, growling in growing anger.

"Ah...for a moment, I thought they'd forget about their daily angry staring contest," Takeru sighed jokingly along with Cyber.

"Oh. So that means they're courting, zura?" Komasan asked, causing Yurusen and Whisper to freeze and gawk at the Komainu Yokai.

"I think I'm going to feel sick…" Yurusen said, holding her small stomach.

"Agreed, whis~" Whisper agreed, his face green.

"We can rest at my college campus. It's just over there," Cyber offered.

"Sounds good." Takeru nodded, standing up as he hid the light bulb into his jacket. "Huh...I always wondered what it was like going to college." he admitted.

* * *

"Monge~! It's so big!" Komasan awed as he saw the large garden in front of the college.

"Everything's gonna impress him, isn't it?" Yurusen asked rhetorically.

"He's most likely lived in a temple his whole life. Of course something like this will amaze him," Whisper shrugged.

"Well so has Takeru...and he seems pretty normal." Yurusen added as Takeru was carrying Komasan on his shoulder. "You know, aside from the whole being dead thing."

"You don't think he's visited the city at least once in his life?" Whisper questioned, "His temple is near one."

"I'm just saying, the being stuck in a temple thing can't be all there is to it," Yurusen pointed out before both floating beings noticed their human partners and Komainu out of their sight.

"Gah! Matte!" Whisper freaked as he zipped off to find them.

* * *

 **"Goddamn cat cannon…"** the Ganma groaned as he limped back to the unfinished display, a metal pole as his walking stick, **"I got hit by so many trucks while he was stuck on me…"** he then fell to the ground. **"So many...so many trucks...make them go away…"** he shivered.

"Well...I'm glad to see that Ganma can spend free time doing nothing." a voice said as a youngman with grey cloths, with hair a blend of black and blond, stood before him.

 **"Ah...Aran-sama…"** the Denki Ganma said before shooting to his feet to salute the boy, **"G-Gomen! A crazy two-tailed cat got stuck to me and...and the trucks...all those trucks and the being sent flying…It was like they were out for me..."**

"I never figured Ganma could be mentally scarred." Aran said calmly. "Well, no matter. I just came to make sure you followed up on our end of the deal with our friend."

 **"I felt something in here...but...but now I can't,"** the Ganma admitted.

"Hmmm...Maybe talking to a Komainu would help."

 **"Komainu…? AH! They had one!"** the Ganma exclaimed.

"Just a friendly suggestion. I wish you luck with your mission." Aran said as he turned and left.

 **"Of course Aran-sama!"** the Denki Ganma saluted once more as he left...before coming back in, completely pale, **"They followed me here!"**

"Get going!"

 **"Mmm...Trucks...Aran-sama...Trucks...Aran-sama...Trucks, it is,"** the Denki Ganma gulped as he charged out.

"Ugh...why is it I only ever summon the dumb ones?" Aran sighed, holding his head, before he made his way to leave.

* * *

Back at the College. Cyber and Takeru were sitting down in the mostly empty library. Both of them were trying to figure out how the light bulb Komasan found relates to the Eyecon.

"Occhan said you need an object connected to the Person who becomes the eyecon...maybe this was Edison's light bulb that he used in his experiments?" Takeru asked, holding the bulb in his hand.

"Now we need to find someone with a strong attachment to Edison, hai?" Cyber asked.

"Yeah...then we can bring out the Eyecon." Takeru nodded. "But...who?" he asked as he put the light bulb down on the table.

"Takeru-san…" Takeru looked down to see Komasan, "Who is a Thomas Edison, zura?"

"Edison was one of the most brilliant inventors. He was considered one of the smartest men alive. He made so many things, he was even given the title of 'Invention King'," he explained.

"And all those things he made inspired other people to invent more things and keep making the world better for everyone," Cyber added.

"Oh…" Komasan nodded before frowning, "If...If Edison inspired so many people to make the world better, why did my home get torn down, zura?"

"I'm sorry, Komasan...Edison was just one man. He didn't make everyone in the world change. The world just has bad things happen...it's sad. But all we can do is try to move forward." Takeru explained, "It's not easy for one person to change the whole world...but that doesn't mean they can't try to make it better for others...or at least someone."

"Komasan, why did you ask about Edison?" Cyber asked.

"Oh. Well, we saw the exhibit at the museum, zura, and then I saw that display," Komasan pointed at a display nearby, depicting an exact duplicate of Edison's lab.

"Oh! The science teacher made this display," Cyber noted, "He's a huge fan of Thomas Edison." her eyes widened, "No wonder he was so excited yesterday, he must have known about the museum exhibit and was excited for it."

"Wait...Cyber-san say that last part again?" Takeru blinked in realization.

"No time! I think I know where we can find someone who can make that link for the Eyecon!" Cyber beamed as she ran off.

"Ah! Wait up, zura!" Komasan called as he and Takeru followed after her.

"This is all very ironic!" Takeru called out to get it off his chest.

* * *

After running across campus as fast as they could, they made their way to the science wing of the college. She then showed Takeru and Komasan the private lab of the teach she talked about. The name on the door read: Profesor Sonada. And underneath that is had an extra sign that read: DO NOT DISTURB!

"Professor Sonada!" Cyber called, knocking on the door.

"CAN'T YOU READ?!"

"It's about Thomas Edison," Cyber stated.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the voice replied cheerfully.

A man then opened the door. He was a middle aged man dressed in a yellow mechanic's suit under a labcoat. He was balding as well with his bright yellow hair along the side of his head styled upwards.

"Ano...Cyber...is this the teacher you meant?" Takeru asked.

"Hai, this is Professor Sonoda." she introduced. "The school's head science teacher and huge fan of Thomas Edison."

"You mentioned something about him, yes?" Professor Sonada asked.

"Hai. A friend of ours found something that might have been his, but we're not sure," Cyber replied as Takeru showed the light bulb.

"Ah...this is it." Sonada said as he snatched it. "This is the very light bulb that Edison used in his first experiments...I lent it to the museum for the Edison exhibit...those damn idiots must have lost it!"

"We're so getting that eyecon." Yurusen said having seen all this. "Eyecon, Eyecon~" she sang happily.

"So this is yours?" Takeru asked.

"Of course...this is prime Edison treasure...I knew those museum idiots would screw up big time."

"Thank goodness our friend found it," Cyber sighed in relief.

"Yes, you have my thanks kids." Sonoda nodded. "Come inside, I need to put this back in its display." he said as he motioned them to come into his lab.

"Arigatou, Sonoda-Hakase," Cyber bowed as Komasan followed in first.

"Monge~!" Komasan awed, "What is all this, zura?"

"Whoa." Was all Cyber and Takeru could say seeing the lab. It was full of all sorts of strange gadgets, inventions, and machines. But in the center was a table full of antique things like a phonograph and other things invented by Thomas Edison.

"I see you are left awestruck by my work!" Sonoda stated, pointing to everything. "Especially my Edison collection."

"Sugoi...these are all some of Edison's original inventions...they are even kept in pristine condition…" Takeru said in awe seeing the items.

"Exactly, you my boy clearly know how to appreciate this collection." Sonoda said happily.

"Monge~" Komasan awed as he looked at the phonograph, "Kaa-chan has something like this back at her temple. Does this one play music, too?"

"Komasan, please don't touch." Cyber softly whispered, just to be sure, "And I don't think this old model can do that."

"What's she mumbling about?" Sonoda asked.

"I think she's just talking on the phone." Takeru said making sure to give a believable excuse for her talking to thin air as it seemed to Sonoda.

"That makes sense." Sonoda shrugged not really caring that much.

Komasan then went off into the lab, looking at all the gadgets being made around the shop. The Komainu was left in shock over all the inventions...even if some seemed kind of...off. Whisper came in to see some of the inventions too. When he went to touch one, he ended up being electrocuted due to its faulty wiring. Yurusen began to laugh before Whisper blew smoke out of his mouth and making Yurusen gag from it.

"Hm?" Cyber looked at a workbench nearby to see a set of blueprints, "What's this?"

"Hm...oh. That is work on my newest invention," Sonoda explained, "One that will put me on a level equal to that of Edison himself: my personal teleportation device."

"Monge~!" Cyber beamed, "If you can achieve that, then you'll be able to help people travel safer, right?"

"Exactly!" Sonoda stated. "However, as it stands, it'd be safer to start with inanimate objects. For now, it relies too much on electric currents to travel from point A to point B."

"Ah…" Cyber nodded.

"MONGE~!"

"Komasan?" Takeru whispered as he turned to see the Komainu Yokai was pointing up with wide eyes.

"It's back!" Komasan yelped.

"Eh?" Takeru blinked before looking up at a rafter used to hold some small inventions to see that sleeping there was the Denki Ganma, an electric bubble of sorts forming above its head.

"Not again!" Whisper silently gasped.

 **"Ah...that was a good nap...now to use this sucker scientist for my plans…"** the Ganma yawned, waking up, before seeing Takeru and Cyber. **"AAHHH! It's the brats from before who can see me and now know my plan!"**

"IT WOKE UP!" Whisper freaked.

"You!" Takeru shouted, seeing the Ganma.

"Who?" Sonoda blinked, looking around.

 _'Ah! That's right...people without a Yokai Watch or an Eyecon can't see Ganma or Yokai,'_ Cyber thought with wide eyes.

Taker pulled out his Ore eyecon and pressed the button making him invisible to Sonoda.

"Ah Your friend just turned invisible!" Sonoda said, no longer able to see him.

"Ano...Uh well…" Cyber tried to begin an explanation as she looked at Takeru who pressed the lever of his Ghost Driver.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE!Let's Go! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, Kamen Rider Ghost took his place as his hoodie locked itself onto his person. His mask glowed as he pulled the hood off his head.

 **"Tsk...round 2 it is then!"** the Ganma stated.

Both then jumped at one another, clashing mid air. Ghost crashing the Ganma into a wall. The Kamen Rider punched the Ganma across the face before kicking it back. The Ganma swung its arms at Ghost, who ducked under each swing before landing a right hook to its chest knocking it back. Ghost floated back into the air before touching a wall and using it to jump at the Ganma with a flying side kick. The kick sending it crashing back phasing through inventions and machines.

The Ganma growled before he began charging up electricity into his hands. It then began unleashing bolt after bolt, destroying things all around it. Each bolt fried one of the machines or inventions that they struck. Ghost was forced to evade them, lest he be shocked again.

"Whoa...seriously don't want that again…"

"AH! My inventions!" Sonoda cried, seeing his inventions all begin to explode.

"Look out!" Cyber yelped, tackling Sonoda over before a machine behind blew up.

"Cyber..." Ghost said only for another bolt to hit him. "Gah!" he cried, twitching as he fell over. The Denki Ganma then tackled into him taking them both through the wall however, in his current state Ghost became semi-solid and ended up taking a good chunk of it with him making a hole to the outside.

"Cyber-chan, summon a Yokai!" Whisper yelped.

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she put Semimaru's Yokai Medal into the Yokai Watch.

 **=PURICHII SHOKAN!=** the Yokai Watch declared before the scroll of pink light came from it **=Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Zzzzz...Min~" Semimaru snored under his blanket, his head resting on a pillow with a nightcap on.

"Ah. He's in his twenty-three day sleep," Whisper sweatdropped.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked before she remembered that. "Ah...that's right."

* * *

"Inochi….Moyasu ze!" Ghost said as he made his hand seal again forming his orange crest behind him. He then pushed in the lever of his ghost driver.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost then rushed forward as the energy from his crest converged to his right leg. The Denki Ganma began to fire a wide burst of electric bolts; Ghost moving through them with ease. He then jumped into the air and aimed his kick right at the Ganma who raised both it's arms up at the same time.

Ghost shot forward as orange fire like energy coated his right leg. The Denki Ganma, however, charged a large current of electricity between its giant hands before unleashing a powerful beam of electric energy. Both attacks met in the middle of the air, Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive pushing through the beam best it could forcing it to branch out around the Rider. But the electrical charges soon began to overwhelm Ghost, it's electrical surges overloading the poor hero's brain after too long making him lose his focus. For any normal human this amount of electricity should have killed them long ago.

"Gah!" Ghost cried out as the two attacks canceled one another out in a large explosion. Ghost was sent tumbling across the ground. Electricity surging over his Quantum solid armor. "Ah...gah…" he cried feeling the pain to all his muscles from the electro shock.

 **"Heh...even with powers like ours in the end...you're still just human."** the Ganma chuckled walking up to Ghost, **"Now to end this!"**

"Matte!" the two turned to see Komasan running up.

 **"You again?"** the Denki Ganma asked.

"Komasan…" Ghost groaned trying to get back up.

Komasan inhaled slowly before putting his paws together and started whispering under his breath.

 _'That chant…'_ Ghost said in his mind, his ears able to pick up some of what Komasan was saying.

 **"Heh...not sure what it's doing...but don't want to risk another t-truck,"** the Denki Ganma gave a brief shudder before ghostly blue flames began to encircle the Komainu. **"What the...ooh...no…"** the Ganma paled, its body losing all color at seeing this.

Komasan then swung his arms out as he gave out a cry. The flames coalesced into a truck-sized Komainu that roared before tackling into the Denki Ganma, igniting his body and knocking him away from Ghost.

 **"AH! IT WAS WORSE THAN A TRUCK!"** the Ganma cried in a high pitched voice as it was sent flying away.

"Wh...Wht was that?" Ghost pondered, "Komasan, you…?!"

"zu...ra…" Komasan groaned as he collapsed, a heavy sweat falling off his body as the flames that made up his eyebrows were now tiny flickers.

"Komasan!" Ghost shouted seeing this.

"D...daijobu, Takeru...san…?" Komasan asked, his voice muffled since his face was facing the ground.

"I'm fine…" Ghost simply replied as he stood back up and made his way to the little Yokai. He then scooped him up in his arms. "What did you just do?" he asked.

"When...When I left for...my own temple...Kaa-chan taught me...a really monge...technique," Komasan explained, "She called it...Soultimate, zura...Sleep n...ow...zu...r..."

"Soultimate…?" Ghost asked as he stood back up. "I better take him back to Cyber and Whisper...they might be able to help him...or at least Whisper's Yokai Pad." he talked to himself as he slowly moved Komasan and put him in his hood letting it act as a carrier for him. "There we go." he said, patting his head to make sure he was secure.

Komasan mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling into a small ball in Ghost's hood.

* * *

"Cyber...Whisper." Ghost called out as he floated back in through the hole he made earlier. "Uhm...unimportant side character c?" Ghost joked as he walked through things to find his friends.

"Takeru-kun~!" Whisper called as he flew in through the hole, "There you are! Have you seen Komasan? And what happened to the Ganma? Did you defeat him?"

"No I didn't defeat the Ganma...Its electricity powers are too strong. Komasan did something that made him run off." ghost said as he turned around to show the sleeping Komasan resting inside his hood. "Something called a...soultimate...I think."

"Oh, I see...Komasan did a s...a…" Whisper was suddenly in Ghost's masked face, screaming, "A SOULTIMATE?!"

"Hai." Ghost nodded as he pulled Whisper away. "Why...what is that?"

"A Soultimate is the strongest technique of any Yokai ability!" Whisper informed, "During the Sengoku, many Yokai that worked in secret for the strongest leaders then trained themselves day and night, making their techniques stronger and stronger to the point that by using a simple prayer, they could unleash all that power into one powerful attack! Each one is different for each kind of Yokai, be it from being able to inspirit an entire 100 acres of humans and Yokai to unleashing a powerful strike that can take down hundreds in one fell swoop! Why, when I was with Mi…" Whisper covered his mouth at that before clearing it, "A-Anyway. Soultiamtes are the strongest attack any Yokai can perform."

"Eh...well all Komasan did was summon a giant Komainu made of fire...it sent the Ganma flying...but didn't destroy it." Ghost said. "But...he's all tuckered out." he added. "Wait...even you could do something cool like that...why are you just telling us now?" Ghost asked Whisper.

"Oh! I...uh...I did not train in using a Soultimate," Whisper informed, "I was too busy at the time to learn it, often being a strategist than a fighter on the frontlines." he then floated to Ghost's hood, where Komasan was still sleeping, "And this has happened before to Yokai below the C Rank who use a Soultimate if they don't train physically enough. All we need to do is take him to someplace that has a strong spiritual essence."

"The temple!" Ghost stated loudly. "You said before you felt a strong spiritual presence there, right?"

"Yes. Both from that stone in your room and the tree where I was sealed at," Whisper informed.

"Then let's find Cyber and get there." Ghost said. "You do know where she is right?"

"Indeed," Whisper nodded.

"Really?" Ghost asked to be double sure.

"Of course. I am her Yokai Butler," Whisper replied, "However, Sonada-Hakase ran off with the light bulb. Anyways, Cyber-sama said she'd be in the front of the campus at the flowers."

"Alright...wait what did you just say?" Ghost asked stopping mid step. "The lightbulb was taken!?" he asked, grabbing Whisper.

"G-Gah! Takeru-kun, we don't have time for this!" Whisper informed, "If a Yokai that used a Soultimate and doesn't reach a spiritual place in time, there's a good chance that their spirit will leave their body...forever!"

"Ah mou…" Ghost complained before he ran off, still holding onto Whisper. "Don't worry Komasan!" Ghost shouted as he ran out, looking for Cyber so they could get back to the temple.

 _'Phew. Shaking avoided,'_ Whisper thought in relief.

"Hora! You lost our Eyecon!" Yurusen shouted, appearing besides Whisper with another frying pan. "Justice!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Whisper screamed.

Komasan mumbled in his sleep as he tried to curl up even smaller in Ghost's hood.

* * *

"Komasan will be okay, hai?" Cyber asked as she looked at the sleeping Komasan on the heated table in Takeru's office.

"Whisper said he'll be fine with some rest." Takeru added as he noticed the flames that acted as his eyebrows going back to their normal appearance. "Yokata…" he happily sighed, seeing that.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about," Cyber noted while lightly fingering the greyed out Yokai Medal depicting Komasan eating a soft cream in her hand.

"I don't know...but as long as he's safe then I can breath a sigh of relief...now back to the Eyecon and Ganma." Takeru said turning to Whisper, who was covered in bandages with bumps and bruises all over his face.

"Justice was served." Yurusen giggled happily.

"You really shouldn't do that to your family, Yurusen-san," Cyber noted as Whisper grumbled under the bandages over his mouth.

"We're not family, and you're lucky I'm not delivering Yurusen-sama justice on you to. You're, both at fault for losing our Eyecon!" Yurusen shouted getting in Cyber's face. "But if I did, then I'd just get hit more, so you quiet your mouth and help find the eyecon, got it?"

"...H-Hai…" Cyber replied, trying not to look at the small ghost.

"See? She can be taught." Yurusen chuckled only for Takeru to swat her away with a large book.

"Bad sidekick…" he scolded as Yurusen flew through a wall.

"I...I really did blow it, didn't I?" Cyber asked, "I lose sight of Sonoda-hakase for a second and he vanishes…"

"No...you didn't...you made a mistake...we all do. I'm not going to say there was nothing we could have done to stop it...I'm at fault for not being strong enough here…" Takeru said as he sat next to Cyber, "But right now, I like to think...we can't keep thinking like that...or we'll always have something holding us back. Otherwise...I think I'd be having a lot hard of a time getting Eyecons with only little more than 90 days."

"Still...I'm still sorry for losing sight of him," Cyber apologized, "I…"

"What Cyber-chan is trying to say is that you're her first real friend," Whisper quietly informed Takeru once he was able to get the bandages out of his mouth, "Right now, that comment from Yurusen has a much greater effect on her than you'd think. You must have had at least one friend growing up, yes?"

"I did…" Takeru stated. "I haven't seen him in a very long time. But...I know one day I might meet him again." he admitted with a small smile. "Cyber…" he said getting her attention. "I...I really don't know what to tell you so you know it's alright...I'm not good with words like that...but you're my friend...that's all that matters. If you mess up...if you at all change...you'll still always be my friend. That's why...I really want to get the eyecons...so I can keep being your friend for a long time." he smiled. "I know...that maybe this is a lot, having to do so much for one person...but if you at all mess up. I won't be upset...cause I think I'm going to mess up a lot too."

"..." Cyber hugged him, "A-Arigatou, Takeru-san."

"It's no problem." he said returning the hug. "I'm sorry if I made you feel upset about losing Sonoda-san or the lightbulb...we'll get find him and get it back."

"Ah...when they're like that, it's like I really can't stay mad…" Yurusen said, phasing her head back through the wall.

"You're the one who made her depressed in the first place!" Whisper snapped, grabbing Yurusen and performing a perfect suplex on her.

"Besides…" Takeru said as he looked at the two. "We can't really take those two that seriously...Yurusen is mean just to be mean. You can't let what she says get to you." he added as he let go of Cyber.

"H-Hai…" Cyber nodded, "Though...How are we going to find Sonoda-Hakase?"

"I'm not sure...but we'll think of something." Takeru said hopefully.

"Takeru-dono." Onari's voice said as he came in through the door. "Ah good you are here. I have something to show you. Ah you too, Cyber-kun." he said, pulling out a binder. "I have thought of the roles you two can fulfill, so I have had Narita and Shibuya help me find cases that are...right up the alley of a Ghost Hunter and Yokai collector." he said, giving the binder to Takeru.

"Arigatou, Onari-san," Cyber thanked.

"Of course. While I may not be able to see or fight them, I shall support the two of you to the best of my abilities." Onari stated confidently.

"Hora...it's like he's a better butler sidekick then you." Yurusen teased to Whisper.

"URUSEI!" Whisper snapped.

"Sugei...there's tons." Takeru awed looking over the papers. "Cyber look, some of these have to be Yokai we know already." he said, showing her the cases Onari found for them.

"Hai, hai," Cyber nodded.

"Hm...nandakore?" Takeru blinked picking one file out. "Power outages…" he read as he flipped through it, looking at everything Onari had written up.

"Hmmm...There are certain kinds of Yokai that like to eat electricity," Whisper noted before discreetly looking at his YokaiPad, "There are even certain kinds of electrical Yokai that secretly work at power plants to add more electricity into the systems."

"Eh...really?" Takeru and Cyber blinked at the same time.

"Hai!" Whisper nodded, "Though there is one constant for the electrical Yokai that help in power plants and factories...They all hold true respect for Thomas Edison!"

"Wait…" Takeru blinked once Whisper said that. He then looked over the papers again. "Most of these power outages all happened around the same power plant." he pointed out. "Look," he said as he showed a map Onari added, showing all the reports he found, "That...looks like an eye."

"Whis~…" Whisper pulled out a marker, startling Onari at seeing a floating marker, and played connect the dots with the reports, "Ah! It looks like the eye pattern you make, Takeru-kun!"

"It also looks like the mark on his chest as Ghost," Cyber added.

"Wait...Cyber-san, didn't your sensei say something about a teleportation machine that used electricity?" Takeru asked.

"Hai. A lot of it," Cyber nodded before her eyes widened, "Ah! Do you think that…?"

"It's our best bet." Takeru nodded his head. "Thank's Onari, we got the world to go save." Takeru said quickly as he made his way to the door.

"No problem. ...Eh? The world?" Onari blinked twice as Cyber made her way after Takeru.

"I'll be back by dinner!" Takeru called.

"Goodbye, Onari-san." Cyber waved as she left the room as well, leaving Onari and the two ghostly companions of the youths.

"Left behind again…"

"Hai, whis~" Whisper gawked, "GAH! DON'T FORGET US, WHIS~!"

"What use are you in battle?" Yurusen asked sarcastically.

* * *

Takeru pulled the bike up to a stop at the powerplant on the map. It was typically empty due to it only being used to regulate the flow of power to the city rather than produce it. It typically only needed maintenance once a month at most. The perfect secluded place for experiments that needed large amounts of electric energy.

Takeru and Cyber made their way inside with Takeru opening the doors with his ghost powers as Yurusen often explained them. In short, he walked through the door and opened it from the other side for Cyber.

"Sonoda-san?" Takeru called out as he walked through the place.

"This feels kinda creepy," Cyber noted as she kept her Yokai Watch at the ready.

"If it weren't for the fact I'm a Ghost...I'd agree with you on that. It feels like the setting of a horror movie. And we're the stupid teenagers who walked right into it aren't we?" Takeru asked bluntly and sarcastically at the same time.

"H-Hai…" Cyber gulped quickly turning on the Yokai Watch and looking around through it.

"Well look at it like this...at least we're not the stupid couple who get's killed in the first 5 minutes." Takeru joked...admittedly badly.

"That was bad, Takeru-san," Cyber admitted.

"I know." he apologised, he then stopped as he heard the sound of machines activating, whatever lights were on beginning to flicker between on and off. "I think he's that way." he pointed to the sound of machines.

 _"GAAAAAAH!"_

"Eep!" Cyber squeaked as she ran behind Takeru, "Th...What was that?"

"Not sure. I want to find out," Takeru admitted as he summoned the Ghost Driver just in case. He then walked forward towards the sound of the scream, "Sonoda-san...are you in here?" he asked, opening the door the scream came from.

"This is it! This is finally it!" Sonoda laughed in glee as he stood before a complex machine that sparked with electricity, "My inspiration!"

"Ah! C-Cyber-chan, look at the top of the machine!" Whisper pointed out.

"Eh?"

"The Ganma," Takeru said, seeing the Denki Ganma standing atop it, doing a happy jig.

"Not him! The large bulb he's dancing on!" Whisper pointed.

Cyber looked at the bulb through her Yokai Watch and her eyes widened, "E-EDISON?!"

"Eh?" Takeru blinked as he looked through the Yokai Watch, "It is!" he shouted.

Panting and gasping inside the large bulb was a strange creature. With the upper body of a human while the lower body was a phonograph, its head was a large lightbulb. It's suit was tattered a bit while the bulb was slightly cracked; the phonograph littered with splinters.

* * *

 **Edison**

 **Class: Legend (Fushigi-zoku)**

 **Element: Electricity**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

"A Great Legendary Yokai!" Whisper exclaimed.

"You just ripped off the Eyecons!" Yurusen shouted in Whisper's ear, making him freak from her sudden appearance.

"Ano..Yurusen-san, Sennin-Ojiisan explained this," Cyber sweatdropped before Edison let out a cry of pain as the lightbulb flickered on and off when Sonoda began to start the machine up.

"Sonoda-san. Stop it." Takeru shouted as he ran over to his computer where he ran the machine.

"The teleportation device I have dreamed of is finally complete!" Sonoda declared, "I am a man now on par with Edison!"

"Oh!" Cyber gasped as she noticed the bald spot of her professor's head had lit up at the same time as the lightbulb and the Yokai Edison, who was staring at Sonoda is a mixture of pain, shock, anger, and pity.

 **"It's no good. He's is inspired right now! Nothing can awaken him."** the Ganma said as he tapped the light bulb below him. **"Be glad, buddy, you're going to give birth to a great Eyecon."** he said before raising his arm to his head **"Oh sorry can't hear you. Sound-proof glass."** it taunted confidently.

"How cruel…" Cyber whispered, "Why are you doing this to Edison and Sonoda-hakase?!"

"What are you talking about? With this I can become like him, I will become the Edison of the new century," Sonoda laughed.

At that, the machine fully powered up. From outside, electricity surged up into the sky forming a giant black eye symbol. Unlike Takeru's it lacked the wispy part at the top, and instead had to curved arches from both sides of the eye. It blinked once as it began absorbing more and more electricity. In the building, Sonoda saw this on his laptop.

"What the devil?! This machine isn't a teleportation device…!" Sonoda gasped as he looked at the machine, unable to hear the agonized cry of Yokai Edison within.

 **"Haha...the stupid human."** the Ganma chuckled.

"What did you do?!" Takeru demanded, glaring up at the Denki Ganma.

 **"Simple he wanted a teleportation device, fine I gave him one. It opens a portal to my home world, so all my friends and family will begin pouring into your little world soon!"**

"Th-This is bad! Very bad!" Whisper sweated heavilly.

"Sonoda-hakase! Please, you have to shut the machine off!" Cyber pleaded

"It can't...not anymore!" Sonoda replied, grabbing the sides of his head in a mixture of frustration and worry, "There is no way of shutting it off once it's been fully activated…"

"Sonoda-san!" Takeru stated, grabbing his shoulders. "This is your machine. You can fix it. You can't give up...What would Thomas Edison think of that? What would he do in this situation?"

"E-Eh?" Sonoda looked at Takeru.

"A hero is someone whose life burns brighter than others! What would he think if you gave up now?!" Takeru continued.

"Your right…" Sonoda nodded in both agreement and understanding. He then began typing away at the controls. All the while the same glow from before on his head coming back even brighter, the light bulb matching that glow.

"It's here! The Eyecon!" Yurusen shouted as Sonoda typed at the controls, lowering the amount of electricity flowing through the machine. "Quick Takeru change and summon it."

"Right." he said pulling out his eyecon as he clicked it to its standby setting. "Henshin!" he shouted slotting it into the open Ghost Driver.

 **=EYE~ Bacchiri Miina!=**

Takeru then pulled the lever as the neon orange bone lines formed around his body. The Ore Parka flew out and began dancing to the Ghost Driver's tune around him. Takeru then pushed it in as the blue crest formed over his chest as orange energy particles condensed to his body.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

The Denki Ganma jumped off the machine and approached the glowing light bulb.

"That's enough!" Ghost called as he grabbed the Ganma and threw him over the railing.

"Hurry! Hurry! The symbol!" Yurusen barked.

"Yosh." Ghost said as he drew the eye symbol, making the lightbulb turn into a cloud of yellow smoke that soon reformed into another parka.

This one was a bright silver color with two antennas on top of the hood. Its silver sleeved arms had tubes connected to half light bulbs at the ends. The front had bolt-shaped buttons going down the front while it had an electric trim and its ghost tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. The Parka's yellow eyes flashed as it struck a pose with its left arm across its waist and its right held up the same time its Yokai counterpart copied it, a yellow image of Edison in a similar pose only holding a lightbulb forming next to it.

"Yatta! Edison Parka kita~!" Whisper cheered as Yokai Edison looked at its counterpart with a nod.

"Yosh Edison koi!" Ghost shouted...only as he said that, he was kicked away by the Denki Ganma with an electric kick.

 **"Not happening! Here I go! Itadakimasu~!"** he shouted before pouncing on the Parka, who tried to escape only for the Ganma to grab it and begin merging with it.

"What's it doing?!" Cyber gasped.

"Oh, now when a Ganma absorbs a Ghost Parka, then they evolve." Yurusen said as the Ganma began to grow, and grow, "Kyodai Ganma kita!" she shouted as the Ganma now looked like a giant boat with electrically-charged radio dishes all over and six stubby legs, the eye from its belt now acting like a real eye.

"Oh dear!" Cyber gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock along with Yokai Edison.

The Ganma said nothing as he jumped up and broke a giant hole through the roof pieces of concrete hitting the machine breaking parts of it.

"Look out." Ghost said as he pushed Sonoda away from some debris that broke his computer controlling the machine.

"It left…" Whisper started before he noticed someone missing. "AH! Cyber-chan?!" he shouted looking around. "Takeru-kun, Cyber-chan is missing!"

"Nani?!" Ghost gasped before a hand was put on his shoulder.

"I suggest you find...your friend…and my other half..." Edison panted.

"Edison-san!" Whisper gasped.

"A part of the...debris...broke the glass," Edison explained, "Now...get going! I'll...try to divert all the...excess energy this machine has built up..."

"Thank you." Ghost nodded as he patted his shoulder, "Ikuze, Whisper." Ghost said as he walked through the wall.

"Hai, whis~!" Whisper saluted as Edison put his hands on the sparking machine and began to focus on the energy.

"One percent inspiration…" the light bulb that made up his head began to shine, "Ninety-nine percent INSPIRATION!"

* * *

"Ah! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Cyber freaked as she struggled to get off of the evolved Ganma.

The Ganma ignored her as it kept hopping down the road towards the giant Eye still floating in the sky that was opening slower due to loss of the energy it was being fed. Riding up right behind it was Ghost, Whisper holding onto Ghost's hoodie and trying not to scream. The Ganma jumped onto a maintenance building to try to avoid Ghost.

"Cyber!" Ghost shouted as he saw this, revving the handles of the Machine Ghostriker and making it speed up to catch her, while he pulled out his Gan Gun Saber in its gun formation.

Ghost then began shooting orange energy bullets, but the Ganma evaded them by jumping at the right second. The Ganma looked at Ghost in anger. Its electrical dishes then pointed at him and began shooting electric energy beams at him. Each one hit the ground, causing large explosions knocking Ghost and the Ghostriker off balance.

"Gah!" Ghost cried as he had to slow down so the Ghostriker didn't drive into one of the new holes in the road.

"Gah!" Whisper yelped, moving to avoid a near-hit bolt...and ended up covering Ghost's face.

"Ah! Whisper-san!" Ghost yelped, ending up losing control and getting sent off the Machine Ghostriker as the Ganma began to climb up towards the Ganma Hole. Ghost rolled to sit up before he yanked Whisper off his face. "Cyber-san...call someone to help you off!" Ghost shouted as he looked for the Machine Ghostriker.

"H-Hai!" Cyber gulped as she dug in her pocket, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=PURICHII SHOKAN! Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Komasan?!" Komasan exclaimed before hugging Cyber and freaking out, "Monge~! H-How did I end up here, zura?!" he looked at the large Ganma, "MONGE~! TATSUKETE!" He huddled up on Cyber's head, his eyebrows unintentionally igniting the dish above Cyber's head attached to the Ganma.

The Ganma let out a startled cry, sending Cyber and Komasan into the air and then started falling down towards the ground, the two screaming in fright.

"Cyber!" Ghost cried before a giant eye symbol formed in the sky.

At that moment, a small black galleon like ship flew out and let both of them land on it. The Ship had a green cannon as its beak and a red smile and eyes along the ground and two...reptile like arms along the side.

"Captain Ghost!" Yurusen shouted as the boat landed in front of Ghost who quickly ran up to help Cyber down from the boat.

"Oh...Oh I think my life flashed before my eyes…" Cyber shivered, hugging a trembling Komasan close, "I thought that was just something people said…"

"That was scary, zura…" Komasan gulped before looking at Ghost, "A-Arigatou for saving us, zura~."

"It wasn't me. It was this," Ghost said patting Captain Ghost who was still very large compared to them.

"This is your new tool, Captain Ghost." Yurusen stated.

"Monge~" Cyber and Komasan awed.

"You did good, too, Komasan," Ghost noted.

"Zura?"

"You managed to get Cyber-san and yourself away from the Ganma," Ghost pointed out as he saw the Ganma above them trying to put out the blue fire on its dish. "Good work." Ghost happily stated giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh...Takeru-san…" Komasan's eyes widened in awe at Ghost.

"Ahem. The Ganma Hole, whis~?" Whisper pointed out as the Ganma managed to get the fire out and continue upwards, "The Ganma, whis~?"

"O-Oh! Right!" Ghost nodded. "How do I stop that?"

"I have an idea for you." Yurusen stated, bumping Whisper out of her way. "Combine the Machine Ghostirker with Captain Ghost for a nice surprise."

"Combine?" Ghost blinked as the bike rode back up to him.

"Gattai?!" Whisper gawked as he looked back and forth between the two spiritual-made machines, "Is that even possible?!"

"Watch!" Yurusen said as Ghost mounted his bike and drove off down the road.

Captain Ghost flew after him before its mast folded down forward. The entire top then lifted up and folded backwards, revealing an empty slot before an Iguana head folded forward along with the two arms. Two more legs then folded from the back cabin portion of the Ship. The Machine Ghostriker's eyes flashed as it jumped into the air suddenly. The bottom of the bike folded out, forming a giant black metal hood. The bike locked into its place behind the Iguana head, the hood now framing its head. The Iguana's eye lit up brightly as its legs began moving. It then gave out a shrill cry as a roar before it leapt and began climbing up the building walls, defying the laws of gravity even without digging its bladed claws into anything. It just climbed straight up.

"Watch, the Iguana Ghostriker!"

"GATTAI!-!-!-!" Whisper screamed in surprise.

"Monge!" Komasan and Cyber exclaimed.

"Sugei!" Ghost shouted as he held on to the handles as his new steed continued climbing. "Ike Iguana ghostirker!" he ordered.

The Iguana gave another cry as it jumped from building to building before it pounced on the Ganma. The Ganma tried to fight back only for the razor sharp teeth of the Iguana to bite down on it's side ripping several of its antenna dishes off. The Iguana spit what it ripped off it's pray out before it began swinging it's arms letting it's bladed claws cut into the Ganma's body.

"It's like watching a Kaiju battle!" Whisper shouted, seeing Iguana Ghostriker slam its tail into the Ganma, disorienting it.

The Iguana Roared as it clamped its jaws down on the Ganma's rear. It then lifted it up and began slamming it repeatedly and mercilessly into the roof. It then began whipping it's head from side to side before with one final swing of it's head tossed the Ganma away to another roof. It gave another roar as Ghost jumped off.

"Iguana." He spoke getting its attention. "Sick em." he ordered, its eyes seeming to light up happily as it leaped clear to the other side and began to mercily attack the Ganma once again. "Now what to do about that thing." Ghost said looking at the Ganma hole as its iris began to grow larger and larger.

"Pull the trigger of the Ghost Driver four times!" Yurusen shouted appearing besides him.

"Eh?"

"Use an Oomedama." she stated. "Pull it four times to use an even greater finisher attack that can plug up the Ganma Hole."

"Soka." Ghost nodded as he began pulling the lever counting out four cycling through all four settings of the Ore Eyecon back to the mask setting.

 **=DAI KAIGAN: OOMEDAMA~!=**

Energy then surged from the Ghost Driver and in front of Ghost until it began reforming into...a giant colorless Eyecon of pure energy easily larger than a car, floating in front of Ghost.

"D...deka!" Ghost shouted, seeing it.

"No time! Kick it into the goal!" Yurusen ordered.

"Hai!" Ghost shouted as the large eyecon floated up for him.

Ghost then turned around before he did a backflip into the air. As he did he raised his leg and performed a bicycle kick sending it up into the air and into the Ganma hole. The energy of it making the large eye symbol explode violently. Down below, the Iguana tossed the Ganma off the roof and to the ground on it's back almost like a turtle. Seeing this it performed a spin-dash on the Ganma, causing it to explode violently, releasing the Edison Parka. It swooped about in glee, even patting Komasan on a flyby.

"Ah the spirit of Edison is free!" Whisper shouted as the Parka flew up to lock eyes with Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Yosh...Edison, koi!" Ghost shouted as he lowered his arms.

Edison nodded and flew into the Ghost Driver forming a bright yellow ripple before a matching yellow eyeon formed in the air. Ghost grabbed the new Eyecon as the top read 02 EDISON, with a Yellow lightbulb pictured on top. Ghost then clicked it to its standby eye setting, reading a large 02, before he opened the Ghost driver and pulled out the Ore Eyecon, his coat and mask fading away.

Ghost then slotted the new Eyecon before shutting the Driver closed. Ghost ran for the edge of the roof as the Edison parka was released once more.

 **=EYE~! Bacchiri Miina!=**

Ghost then pulled the lever as he jumped, letting the Parka put itself on his armor.

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON! Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh~!=**

In a bright electric yellow flash Ghost, landed on one knee on the ground. The lightbulb arms were now folded into shoulder pads on each sleeve. A mask with the symbol of a large yellow light bulb was now locked on Ghost's helmet as his whips horn was in the center of the bulb. Ghost's new hood mounted antennas sparked with electricity. Ghost stood back to his feet as his armor was glowing for a moment.

"Monge…" Cyber and Komasan whispered in awe.

 **"Ah…"** the Ganma, back to its old form, complained while walking out of the smoke from its destruction. **"Why'd you do that?"** he asked stumbling around. **"You ruined my plans...why do you even care?! Humans are only tools to beings like us!"**

"Humans…" Ghost spoke as his mask lit up. "Aren't tools!" he shouted, pulling out his Gan Gun Saber, "We are not tools to beings such as you. We all live our lives each day to the fullest we can! I won't let someone like you diminish or endanger anyone's!"

"To abuse someone's earnest dedication to their dream…" Cyber's fists clenched, "To hurt the one that someone looks up to...It's unforgivable!"

 **"Grr...well what are you going to do!?"** the Ganma countered as he began tossing bolts of electricity, forming a net of electricity with the metal buildings to both their sides, keeping Ghost trapped.

The electricity forming a tight net around the Kamen Rider began to release bolts. The bolts sometimes hit his sides, only for them to be directed into Ghost's antennas.

"Eh?" Ghost blinked as his head shook a little from side to side. The electricity being sucked into his antennas more and more.

"Oh! It seems that this form acts like the Yokai Edison in controlling electricity!" Whisper observed, "Nice, whis~!"

"My head feels like it's thinking of a hundred things a second." Ghost said, cradling the side of his head as his shoulder pads lit up.

 **"Why aren't you fried?!"** the Ganma ordered as he charged.

Ghost's response was a punch right to his face making the Denki Ganma stumble back. Ghost then stabbed the Gan Gun Saber into the ground. He then raised his hands and clapped them together. As he slowly drew them apart, electricity surged between his palms brightly, getting more intense and bright as his arms furthered apart. In a second, Ghost held his right index finger up.

"I got it!" he shouted as he grabbed his sword and turned it to gun form. He then aimed at the Ganma and fired a bolt of electricity that hit the Ganma and made its own electrical power surge and short circuit itself.

 **"Humana-humana-humana-humana-humana!"** it groaned as its body was left singed.

"An electrical surge of an opposite polarity." Ghost stated as he raised his gun up. He then began tapping his chin happily. "Quite effective, don't you think?"

"Monge! Takeru-san is monge!" Komasan cheered.

"It appears another benefit of this form is that Takeru-kun is now as smart as Edison!" Whisper stated as Ghost absorbed another electric bolt from the Ganma.

Ghost blocked a swing from the Ganma before he jabbed his gun into its side, unleashing another bolt that shot it down the street from the sheer force of the electric bolt fired like a lightning bolt from the sky.

"Inochi, Moyasu ze!" Ghost declared as he put the eye on his Gan Gun Saber over his Ghost Driver while Komasan began to pray under his breath once more.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! Gan Gan Minaa~=**

"Ingenuity can make anything possible," Ghost stated as the electricity all gathered at the tip of his gun, forming an electric yellow version of his crest at the tip, while he aimed it at the Ganma.

The Ganma got back to its feet as it saw this. It then freaked and tried to escape only for Ghost to pull the trigger.

 **=OMEGA SHOOT!=**

"HAH!" Komasan cried out, unleashing his Soultimate at the same time Ghost fired.

The Blue flames spiraled around the blast of blue electricity fired from Ghost's gun. Both attacks merged before reforming into an even larger Komainu made of blue energy. It roared, making the Ganma scream like a little girl, as it ran down the road and pounced on the Ganma, who could only scream as its entire body was enveloped by the attack; destroying its coat, body, and eyecon in a triple stage explosion. A radio receiver fell to the ground after that while Komasan collapsed in Cyber's arms, yawning.

"Yatta…" Ghost sighed in relief as he walked over to the others.

The Iguana Ghostriker then walked up behind everyone, panting...kind of...or breathing. It was hard to tell since it was a giant lizard.

"Arigatou, Iguana Ghostriker-san," Cyber thanked, lightly patting its head.

It gave another high pitched wail as a tongue slid out of its mouth to lick Cyber and Komasan.

"Oh!" Cyber yelped with a giggle, "It tickles!"

Iguana then looked at Ghost and tackled the Kamen Rider before licking him as well.

"It recognises who its master is." Yurusen stated, appearing next to Cyber, while Ghost laughed as the Iguana Ghostriker continued licking him.

"Haha...it's like a giant scaly dog!" Ghost laughed.

Unaware to them, the strange young man and the man in all black were observing them.

"Seems we have failed once again." the youngman who was addressed as Aran stated. "Strangely it was your plan...again."

"So it seems…" the man in black smiled to Aran. "But believe me, things are going as they must." he adjusted his glasses, "Especially with the discovery of an Eyecon and a Yokai coming from one soul."

"It's just useless trivia." Aran started, walking away after taking a final look at the group.

* * *

"Please, take this and call on me whenever you might need assistance," Edison informed, handing Cyber a Yokai Medal depicting himself with a golden border instead of the normal off-white, while Sonoda looked at the Edison Eyecon.

"Arigatou, Edison-san," Cyber bowed.

"Hm…" Sonoda said, looking it over once more before giving it back to Takeru, "Here. You keep it."

"Before you let go of that," Edison informed as he floated over, "I would like to tell you something, Professor Sonoda." he looked at the ruined machine, "Your invention is an amazing one with a noble goal. Never forget that you need just a percent of inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration to achieve your goals and, should you achieve your goal with this, then I know you will do well as the Edison of this century."

"Hm...About that, maybe I was too hasty in my dream...I let that simple thing blind me so easily. Perhaps I should wait until I am at a more even level before I can take such a title," Sonoda admitted.

Edison nodded, "Then I wish you the best with your life, Professor Sonoda, and I wish you luck in your future." with that, Edison flew off with a small smile.

"Here, kid." Sonoda said, handing the Eyecon to Takeru. "You need that more than I do, I'll make my dream happen on my own. You use the power of Edison to help people like you claim."

"Arigatou, Sonoda-san." Takeru smiled as he took the eyecon.

"I wish you luck, Kid. And I'll see you in class, Miko-san." he nodded to Cyber as he got to work salvaging what was still usable of his machine.

"Hai, Sonoda-hakase," Cyber nodded, "Demo...Why did you go to such lengths to try to make your machine work this time?"

"There was this man who gave me the idea when I was struggling to come up with something," Sonoda informed, not pausing in his salvaging.

"There was?" Takeru asked as he tucked that away into his mind.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now, Komasan?" Cyber asked as she carried the Komainu around the temple.

"Uh-huh," Komasan nodded as Takeru ran by and into his office, holding up the Edison Eyecon, "Zura?"

"He must be off to meet hermit-san." Cyber explained to Komasan.

"Occhan!" Takeru called out. "You're right, it was Edison." he stated before looking to see the room empty. "Not here…" he blinked before seeing the phone. He then picked it up and hit what he assumed was redial. "Occhan?"

=Hai Moshi-moshi. Sorry, I'm very busy right now= he replied in a light high pitched tone before it swapped to his deep gravely voice. =Don't call back unless it's important…= with that he hung up instantly.

"What was that all about?!" Takeru demanded as he hung up.

"Are you sure you don't want to look through, Onari-san?" Cyber offered her Yokai Watch as he poured tea.

"It's fine, it's fine," Onari assured, "I want to see them when I can see them. It'll come to me, I just know it. Still, this is a grand day for the temple!" he began to give an excited laugh, "A true Komainu is living at our shrine now! We have been blessed, oh I am so happy!"

"Onari's that excited about Komasan?" Takeru asked as he came back out of the room.

"Well, humans have considered Komainu as protective spirits. It's why they're often seen as statues in temples," Whisper explained.

"Ne, does this mean we get the rest of the day off?" Narita asked. Onari turned to give him a serious look like a boss giving the stink eye to an employ.

"A day off? THERE IS NO SLACKING IN TRAINING!" Onari declared, making Narita and Shibuya hold onto each other in shock, "Especially now that we are hosting a Komainu, a guardian spirit, at the temple!" he bowed in the direction he thought Komasan was in, "Gomen nassai for these two, Komasan-sama!"

"I'm over here, zura," Komasan noted, sitting by Takeru while holding the Edison Eyecon.

"Just let him go into his own world." Takeru explained with a smile as he grabbed the Edison Eyecon and put it into his Kimono jacket. "By the way, Onari, you said you had something else to tell me?"

Onari shot up straight as he remembered.

"Of course, to better help with our work, I have decided to open…" he began as he reached into the kitchen. "Behold! From this day on, we are the Paranormal Research Laboratory!" he declared, holding a sign that read that in large bold Kanji. "Narita and Shibuya have already spread flyers around all over town."

"Right. We spread those flyers out good," Narita nodded nervously, making Onari give him the stink eye, Narita then stumbled as he tried to run out of the room only to trip. "Ah! Shibuya, save me! Drag me out of here!"

"I'm not helping you." Shibuya stated, ignoring Narita.

Takeru ignored them as he went up and grabbed the sign.

"Thanks, Onari." he smiled to his caretaker. He then walked outside and made his way down the steps before he leaned the sign along the front gate to the temple. "91 days to go, 13 more Eyecons...doesn't sound too hard." he admitted happily as he stood up straight and looked out to the city from the stairs of the temple.

* * *

 _GT: Yay! That was a great chapter, ne Z0? Takeru-san now has another Eyecon and Cyber-san made two new Yokai Friends!_

 _Z0: Indeed. It was a lot of fun, and took a bit to wrap up, but we had holiday things to do._

 _GT: Aye. Hope everyone is enjoying the new year!_

 _Z0: I know I am._

 _GT: Same here. Anyways, let's move on to Rider Fashion Check! Take it away, Whisper, Yurusen!_

* * *

 ** _Whisper: Hi~! Watashi wa Whisper! And welcome to another round of Rider Fashion Check! *gets socked into the distance by Yurusen* GOWAAAAAA!_**

 ** _Yurusen: Lead by me the great Yurusen-sama! Today we bring you yet another form for Takeru as Kamen Rider Ghost, Edison Damashii!_**

 ** _Ghost Driver: KAIGAN: Edison! Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh~!_**

 ** _Yurusen: *points to image of Ghost Edison Damashii* Behold the power of the Eyecon 02 with the power of the great American inventor, Thomas Edison._**

 ** _Whisper: *lands on Yurusen* This Eyecon's Parka is really something behold. The yellow details and the primary white coloring of it really shine when it's worn by Ghost. And outside of being worn by it, those light bulb halves on his shoulders can be put together. Must be a way to honor both Edison and its previous 'life' as the light bulb Edison used in his experiments._**

 ** _Yurusen:*floats back up* Those are the Flickering Shoulders, they do the job of indicating just how much electrical power Ghost has got stored up, brighter the light greater charge he has. He also has the Sparkling Hood, which has a lightning bolt pattern along the side. *points to the yellow lighting bolt along the side* The Sparkling hood is always kept up and helps to boosts Takeru's brain function with electrical stimulation making him smarter than any normal 18 years old boy should be._**

 ** _Whisper: Oh, that must be a great thing to wear if he entered a quiz show, then. Hmm...I wonder if I can get him on the next episode of Yokaiperdy…*gets hit on the head by Yurusen's paper folding fan*_**

 ** _Yurusen: Shut it! Only i get to extort Takeru for personal gain, stick to your human. Anywho~ the Hood also has the Filament Shafts, those antennas on the top. Those are powerful thunder rods that absorb all electrical energy into Ghost. But don't worry. See, the Parka is made from the Glitter Court material that can contain and absorb all its electrical energy, ensuring none of it overloads Takeru._**

 ** _Whisper: Quite a shocker there, hm?_**

 ** _Yurusen: *gives deadpan look before bringing out frying pan* You like being hit don't you?_**

 ** _Whisper: *pulls out two frying pans* Try it! *both get zapped by a bolt of lightning*_**

 ** _Edison Parka: *shakes head before flying away with Edison Yokai*_**

 ** _Whisper: I…blame...Yurusen, whis~ugh._**

 ** _Yurusen: Meet us next time we get a new Eyecon...on the next...Rider Fashion Check...ugh...I don't get paid enough for this._**

* * *

 _GT: Ouch. Guess Edison Parka and Edison Yokai were getting annoyed at them about to argue again._

 _Z0: Yeah, can't blame them. They are smarter than the two of them combined...or multiplied. Whatever makes it seem he's much smarter then the two._

 _GT: Aye. Now onto the preview!_

* * *

 ** _Whisper: Jikai, Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles, whis~!_**

 ** _Onari: There's tale about a Jinmenken-a man-faced dog-appearing in the park at night!_**

 ** _Takeru: Wait...that's a Yokai?_**

 ** _?: *sighs* What's with all the screaming? Honestly, I thought spirits were supposed to be at peace once they die, not be around screaming people._**

 ** _Takeru: KITA!_**

 ** _?: GAH! Where is it?! Where?! Chikuso! I can't remember!_**

 ** _Cyber: We can ask the new Yokai Friends I've made to help us look around._**

 ** _Yurusen: It must be related to an Eyecon!_**

 ** _Spirit 4: Yokai Jinmenken and the Yokai Daijinten_**

 ** _Yurusen: WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE HER THIS BEFORE, BAKA?!_**

* * *

 _GT: Yurusen sounds upset right now, ne?_

 _Z0: When isn't she?_

 _GT: True. Very true._

 _Yurusen: I heard that…_

 _GT: Uh oh. Uh...Until nyext time! I am GammaTron…_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, the man who signs Yurusen's checks._

 _Yurusen: God damn it!_

 _Z0: Till next time readers be sure to review, Buh-bye!_

 _GT: Bye-bye, minnya! *waves*_


	4. Yokai Jinmenken

_Kamen Rider ZER0: Yosh time for another new chapter. Ara...Oi GT?_

 _GT: *wearing a blue jacket and a red scarf* Yeah?_

 _Z0: Ah there you are, keep forgetting I'm taller here. Anyway time for another chapter. Got any reviews worth answering?_

 _GT: *looks through the reviews* Hmm...Kamen Rider Ultimate thought our idea of not having Akari in this was a good move._

 _Z0: It kind of is a general belief her character is not as likeable, again nothing against her actress she does a great job, just the damage has been done. Plus, I really liked GT's OC Cyber-chan and I figured she'd be able to work off of Takeru better, since most of Akari's reactions to things are just shock and disbelief._

 _GT: And don't forget what we're dealing with mixing Kamen Rider Ghost with. It'd get old and annoying really, really fast._

 _Z0: Akari's bit got old around episode 1._

 _GT: *nods* Let's see...Jibanyan with Komasan...okay, they're asking if Komasan lives with Takeru now. The answer for that is yes, yes he is, because it's a temple and Komasan would feel more at home in one._

 _Z0: Yup, and since the Daitenkuji temple is a Buddhist temple, a Komainu works well. So it all works well in the end. So what else do we have. *reads list of reviews* Kay New Universe Returns is back with some fun questions, first of which will Yokai Benkei appear alongside Eyecon Benkei, and yes that is planned, but that's as much of that as I'll answer for the moment. Secondly he asks about the two DX Eyecons originally intended for the Ghost and Drive crossover film, and whether we might see them again. And well from what I know, those were meant to be a Da Vinci Eyecon for Ghost to use, and a Drive Eyecon to use as well, so we have the Rider Eyecons in the Youtube specials, but as for the Da Vinci one...I can't say for sure, we know more new forms will pop up for Ghost as time goes on so you never really know._

 _GT: *nods* Right. So let's just put a pin in that question and answer it fully when we finally get more information!_

 _Z0: I'll be sure to tell you guys once I find out. Back to the topic at hand then, GT any other questions?_

 _GT: *shakes head* Oh, but I did learn that there's a new Legendary Man Yokai: Columbus!_

 _Z0: *checks sounds of hacked Ghost Driver* And look at that...there is a Columbus Eyecon_

 _GT: Nice. I wonder if it has two forms like Columbus has. Columbus and Necolumbus._

 _Z0: All we know is it's phrase when you use it. *taps Ghost Driver*_

 _Ghost Driver: Kaigan Colubus! Saiko Kai! Dai Kokai!_

 _Z0: Which translates to The Best One! Grand Voyage!_

 _GT: *nods* Fitting. Okay! Disclaimers, Takeru-san!_

 _Takeru: Neither of the two writers for this story own either the rights to the two series used for this. They have made it as a fan work for your enjoyment. Sa Inochi Moyasu-ze!_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

 **'My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on the day of my 18th birthday I was killed by the ghost like being known as Ganma. But I was revived and given the power to become Kamen Rider Ghost, now I must collect 13 more Eyecons so I can come back to life. It's a hard trial, but I have great friends to help me. I have 88 days left but I have faith we can do it.'**

* * *

"Ta-dah!" Cyber beamed as she held her hands out, showing both of them had quite a few Yokai Medals in them.

"Sugoi...you've collected a lot." Takeru stated in amazement. "If only Eyecons where this easy to come across…" he chuckled.

"Easy nothing! We had to save your dumb caretaker from all of those Yokai!" Yurusen shouted.

Cyber nodded before holding up one depicting a yellow Yokai with a long nose, "Who knew there were Yokai that caused you to talk so long about an uncle from Osaka?"

"That was the most interesting one," Takeru admitted, "Ear plugs came in handy that day."

"I found it annoying when it inspirited Cyber-chan so she wouldn't be able to summon another Yokai," Whisper noted as he dusted the corners of the ceiling of Takeru's office, "And I still don't get how you writing her normal method of summoning for her to read aloud worked!"

"Heh...you underestimate the greatness of I Yurusen-sama!" Yurusen boasted. "It helps Takeru writes fast. Have you tried writing with these stubby hands?"

"So much for greatness." Whisper added as he put his hands...on what could be considered his hips.

"I heard that!" Yurusen snapped.

"Oh, this was so embarrassing to fight," Cyber blushed as she held another one up.

"I think we're still refusing to buy beans," Takeru agreed.

"I found it an entertaining incident." Yurusen laughed.

"Even when it inspirited you and got the highest stink rating of 22 on a scale of 1 to 10?" Whisper smirked.

"At least I let em rip in your face." Yurusen replied.

"Let's just not use that one unless...it's a very, very specific situation." Takeru replied as he pushed the medal in Cyber's hand down.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Though…" she looked at all the medals, "I'm not sure how I can keep them all with me. I don't want to lose any of them since they're signs of my friendship with the Yokai."

"I have a solution for that, whis~!" Whisper informed as he floated down between them.

"You mean you could store them in something?" Takeru asked.

"Of course!" Whisper nodded before pulling out a red book with gold detailing on the cover and back, "The Yokai Dai-jinten!" he opened it up, revealing each page was filled with empty coin slots, "You can store all your Yokai Medals in here! What's more, it constantly adds on new pages when you fill the current ones up!"

"Sugoi~!" the two awed at that as they grabbed the book.

"You could store so many Yokai Medals in here Cyber-san." Takeru smiled as they flipped pages.

"Question how long have you had this?" Yurusen asked.

"I just got it yesterday!" Whisper beamed.

"Nice timing." Takeru smiled, giving Whisper a thumbs up.

Cyber then began to stick Yokai Medals into the slots as Takeru held it up for her.

"And this makes...twelve," Cyber noted, putting the last Medal in, "And a full page, too."

"It's a good way of keeping track of your Yokai friends," Whisper informed.

"Ano...Whisper-san? What about these last pages?" Takeru asked, turning the book to the end, revealing a page sporting six slot circling a strange gold symbol.

"Hmmm…" Whisper shrugged, "Don't know, but it does seem special."

"You ordered it and don't know if the thing might open a weird portal?!" Yurusen complained. "What if when the girl fills it up, it opens a giant portal to your home world?!"

"Doesn't that sound too much like the Ganma Hole?" Takeru pointed out.

"A missing piece," everyone looked down at the table underneath the stairs to see Sennin sitting there, wearing a white wig...Komasan sitting across from him in his own wig, "Many musicians have had that issue. Though one used what was missing to help his music spread!"

"Occhan?" Takeru blinked in surprise a he phased through the floor to land in front of the table. "Is this about another Eyecon?" he asked hopefully as the others came down the normal way.

"In the moonlight, the sonata shall play for a man who is no longer a man," Onari informed.

"A moonlight sonata?" Cyber tilted her head as Takeru's eyes widened at her words.

"Masaka…" he quickly reached into his kimono jacket which they learned he could hide many things inside of; and pulled out his book again. "The Moonlight Sonata is one of the famous works of Beethoven!" he stated, showing them the page depicting Beethoven as he swung a conductor's baton around with musical notes encircling him. "He was famous for writing some of the best works of music ever...even when he lost his hearing, he could still write the greatest symphonies we know."

"A symphony?" Komasan asked, his wig falling off and landing on a sleeping Jibanyan's head.

"A Symphony is a work of music typically done by an orchestra, it has tons of musical instruments that all work together to make a wonderful song." Takeru explained.

"So that means Beethoven is next?" Cyber asked as she looked at Sennin to see he was gone and Komasan wearing Sennin's wig.

"Monge! He vanished!" Komasan exclaimed.

"He did it again…" Cyber noted as Takeru just sighed at the vagueness once again.

"The sonata shall play for a man who is not a man?" Whisper pondered, "What did he mean by that?"

"Maybe…" Takeru pondered, trying to think. "I got nothing." he admitted.

"It is a hard riddle." Cyber admitted. "Maybe he means you...since you're a ghost?"

"If it were that simple, we'd be swimming in Eyecons by now," Yurusen noted as Onari ran in.

"Takeru-dono! We have a hit on the website!" Onari called, holding a laptop.

"We have a website?" Takeru blinked.

"Cyber-kun helped me make it." Onari explained as he held it up, "Look! We have gotten tons of tips and requests to look into strange occurrences at the park."

"The park?" Cyber asked.

"Hai. The one in Blossom Heights," Onari specified, "Apparently, there's been sighting of...a Jinmenken."

"Jinmenken?" Takeru and Cyber blinked.

"There is a link to information in one of the requests." Onari explained, clicking the laptop pulling up a page with basic information on Yokai, though not as much as the stuff Whisper has on his YokaiPad.

"A Yokai that's said to cause bad luck to those who see it?" Cyber questioned as she read a line of information.

"It can turn others into another Jinmenken with its bite?" Takeru gulped, "Even other Yokai and spirits?"

"Exactly, it is a terrifying Yokai, all who have seen the human face on the beast have run before they could be cursed by the Jinmenken." Onari explained as he closed the laptop, "It only shows up at night, though."

"Sounds like werewolf almost." Yurusen pointed out. "Only I doubt it has a human form."

"Whisper-san, is this true?" Cyber asked as Onari and Takeru talked about heading out there.

"A Jinmenken?" Whisper questioned as he took out his YokaiPad and brought up the Ukiukipedia, "Well...Oh! They're members of the Bukimi-zoku. Though...there are tons of debates on whether the inspiriting rumors are true or not about it turning others into Jinmenken with its bite."

"Soka…" Cyber nodded.

"So we should try and go find this Jinmenken, then...what?" Takeru asked.

"Put it in a dogpound?" Yurusen asked bluntly.

"It's a Yokai. It could just phase through the bars or wall," Whisper pointed out.

"Shall we head out tonight?" Onari suggested to Takeru and Cyber.

"I'm good, Cyber-san you free tonight?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. I don't have any classes tomorrow," Cyber shrugged.

"We're going out on a hunt? For a _dog_?" Jibanyan asked, "Man...That is weird."

"Isn't Komasan kind of like a dog?" Takeru pointed out.

"Meh. He's a Komainu. Totally different," Jibanyan shrugged before looking up, "...Why am I wearing a wig, nya?"

"That's mine, zura." Komasan said as he swapped wigs with Jibanyan...not really changing anything.

"Well, I guess we're gonna go Jinmenken Hunting...not really hunting." Takeru pointed out to Yurusen, who grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

"Okay, so we're each going to take a third of the park to look over?" Cyber questioned as she, Takeru, and Onari all had a flashlight.

"Hai. If anyone sees anything, we call the others." Takeru stated. "We don't know if this Yokai in a bad mood, so be careful."

"Of course, Takeru-dono." Onari nodded in agreement.

"Hai!" Cyber nodded.

"Alright we'll all meet back in the center of the park in an hour." Takeru nodded as he began walking, Komasan walking off with him.

"Be careful, Takeru-Dono, Cyber-kun." Onari said as he walked off on his own to his end of the park.

"Hai! Ganbatte, minna!" Cyber nodded as she turned her own light on and began to shine her Yokai Watch about, Jibanyan and Whisper going with her.

* * *

Takeru and Komasan walked down the path of the park as the young ghost shone his light into the bushes and foliage. So far, nothing really. Komasan nervously looking around, his own flashlight in his paws. A twig snapped.

"Monge!" Komasan freaked as he ran behind Takeru.

"What is it, Komasan?" Takeru asked as he reached into his jacket to grab one of his Eyecons, "Did you see the Jinmenken?"

"I heard a noise that sounded like snapping, zura…" he explained poking his head out from behind Takeru's leg.

"You mean like that twig right there?" he asked with a slight chuckle, shining his light on a broken twig.

"O-Oh, zura…" Komasan gulped before some bushes up ahead ruffled as a toy poodle began to back out of it, "A dog, zura?"

"It's a toy poodle," Takeru explained, "It's a small version of a poodle." he explained. "Come on. Go home, little guy." he stated trying to shoo the dog so it would go home.

"Go home, Toy Poodle." Komasan added, mimicking Takeru.

The toy poodle pulled its head out and looked at them. Both of their eyes widened considerably.

* * *

"Nothing," Cyber noted as she had no luck in her search.

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-!-!"_

"Wh-What was that?!" Cyber freaked as she picked up Jibanyan and shivered, looking around.

"I know that kind of scream...it is the scream of terror from something one can not unsee." Whisper proclaimed, "Takeru-kun must have found the Jinmenken."

"Ah, that makes sense." Cyber agreed, "But where could they be?"

"My best guess...clear other side of the park." Whisper explained quickly. "Given how loud the scream was, yet so far."

"H-hai," Cyber nodded.

"Uh...Cyber-chan? You may want to let go on Jibanyan, whis," Whisper pointed.

"Hm?" Cyber looked down to see Jibanyan's head was turning blue, "Oh!" she let go of the cat Yokai, letting him inhale deeply, "Gomen!"

"I saw the light…" he groaned.

"No time. We must save Takeru-kun before he is turned into a Jinmenken." Whisper stated as he flew off towards the scream. "It'd be bad if we lost our armored hero."

* * *

"WILL YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?!" the Toy Poodle snapped, its head that of a balding man's with a tuff of green hair, nerd glasses, and a pinkish-red lin over its nose.

"?!" both stared at it as it got up, holding the umbrella that had been in its mouth upside-down.

"What is with the youth of today?" the Yokai sighed as he made a few practice swings, using the umbrella like a gold club, "Screaming at their elders like this…"

"It talked…" both Takeru and Komasan spoke as they were holding onto each other and hiding behind a park bench. "It talked!"

"Of course I can talk," the Yokai snorted, "I am a Yokai, after all."

* * *

 **Yokai Jinmenken**

 **Class: Bukimi-zoku**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Rank: E**

* * *

He swung his umbrella like a golf club, hitting a soda can and sending it into the air. Jinmenken watched as it flew through their air and landed in a recycling bin.

"Yes!" Jinmenken pumped his fist before frowning as he looked at the two behind the bench, "Truly, what is with today's youth? Always running about, screaming their heads off…"

"This is the Jinmenken?" Komasan blinked as he and Takeru let go of each other.

"He sounds like an old man." Takeru stated bluntly.

"That's 'cause he is." Yurusen stated as she poofed in next to them.

"Yurusen?" Komasan asked, the two looking at her.

"Look at him. He's ancient. But I get a weird feeling from him. He doesn't feel like a Yokai... Ah! He must be a Ganma." she stated.

"Ganma?" the two blinked.

"I'm not Greek or a part of a fraternity," Jinmenken frowned.

"See? He's trying to hide himself! Guilty~! Takeru...attack!" she ordered.

"I don't really get it, but hai," Takeru nodded as he summoned the Ghost Driver and put the Ore Eyecon into it.

 **=EYE~=** he pulled the lever and the Ore Parka came out = **BATTCHIRIMINNA~!=**

"Henshin!" he shouted pushing the lever back in opening the eye inside the driver to reveal the face of Ore Damashii.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, the black suit and armor of Ghost's Transient state formed over Takeru before the Ore Parka put itself on the Kamen Rider. His mask locked in place and gave a brief flash to signify it had locked into place. Ghost grabbed his hood before he pulled it off.

"Huh?" Jinmenken pondered as Ghost summoned the Gan Gun Saber.

"Ikuze!" Ghost shouted as he charged and swung down with the Gan Gun Saber.

Jinmenken freaked out as he jumped out, letting the sword strike the ground leaving a large cut in the ground.

"You won't get away." Ghost said as he pulled out another Eyecon. "Ike Edison!" he shouted as he swapped Eyecons out in the Ghost Driver.

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON!** **Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumai-Oh~!=**

"Yay! Ike, Edison-san, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"GAH!" Jinmenken freaked as he dodged the lightning shots, "I'M A DOG! I'M A DOG! INU DA!"

Ghost grunted as the antenna on his hood charged electricity before he discharged another bolt at Jinmenken, making him run. Ghost began running after him. He reformed the Gan Gun Saber to Gun Form and began shooting large bolts of lightning at Jinmenken, leaving larger craters in the ground with each blast.

"Ike, Kamen Rider Ghost!" Yurusen cheered with a laugh in her voice.

"..." Ghost turned around, the yellow of his mask now orange, "Mu~ri~"

"This one again?!" Yurusen snapped as she noticed a wall the size of a human beside Ghost, sporting orange legs and feet and a neutral face.

"Iee arigatou, Murikabe!" Cyber panted as she ran up.

"Muri~" the wall shrugged as it walked off, the orange gone from the mask on Ghost.

"What is this about?! Why would you shoot at a dog?!" Jinmenken snapped.

"Oh! It's the Jinmenken!" Cyber gasped.

"Don't listen. It's a lie! It's a Ganma! Shoot him before he does something bad," Yurusen spoke as she shoved Jinmenken aside.

"..." Whisper took out his YokaiPad, "...An exact match for the Yokai Jinmenken."

"Mu~Ri~" Ghost spoke again.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN INSPIRITED ANYMORE!" Yurusen snapped.

"I just enjoy seeing her face when I do that." Ghost admitted to Whisper.

* * *

"Gomen!" Takeru bowed.

"It's fine," Jinmenken shrugged as he practiced his swing again.

"Nice shot!" Whisper commented.

"Ah!" Jinmenken smiled before sighing, "Oh what's the use?"

"...Ano...Is everything okay?" Cyber asked.

"He seems to be very...melancholy." Takeru explained. "I think he's depressed over something."

"You think one would be more high spirited to not be fried by electricity." Whisper commented.

"You really want to hear my story?" Jinmenken questioned Cyber.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "It might help make you feel a bit better letting someone hear it, ne?"

"That's right, it's the least I can do since I almost...zapped you." Takeru admitted.

"The least we could do is nothing." Yurusen replied only to be smacked over the head by a paper fan knocking her down.

"Than let's get properly acquainted," Jinmenken smirked.

* * *

"You again?" a vendor questioned as Jinmenken took a seat at a traveling cart, Cyber and Takeru taking the seats at his sides.

"I'll take the usual sake, Yamada," Jinmenken replied as the vendor put a cup of sake before him.

"Ano...Do you have any milk or tea?" Cyber asked.

"Of course," Yamada nodded, serving her a cup of milk.

"I'll take some juice if you have any." Takeru spoke up.

Yamamda nodded, "Some fresh apple juice then."

Jinmenken drank his sake, "Thanks, Yamada."

"...Jinmenken can be seen by other humans?" Cyber asked.

"It looks that way," Whisper observed.

"How?" Takeru asked, "I mean, you said that some Yokai could...but only the very powerful ones."

Whisper quickly checked the Yokai Ukiukipedia, "It's because of that tuff of green hair on his head."

"His hair?" the two looked at Jinmenken as his drink was refilled.

"Yes. The green hair on his head seems to act like a leaf that some Yokai can use to disguise themselves as humans," Whisper noted, motioning to Komasan, who was being served a cup of milk while he wore a leaf on his head, "While you two see him as Komasan since you know who he really is, others only see another human."

"You mean like Kitsune in some old stories?" Takeru asked, remembering old folk tales of Samurai that would fall in love with a woman, only to learn it was really a Kitsune playing a trick.

"Somewhat like that," Whisper replied, "Kitsune can naturally do that without any mediums. The best other Yokai could do to imitate that skill was eventually the simple leaf-on-head technique."

"..." Jinmenken finished his second drink of sake, "...Thirty-five years…" they looked at him, "For thirty-five years, I worked as an accountant. I loved my job, almost as much as my wife whom I met at a conference in my tenth year there. The pay was good, the benefits were fine, everything was going well."

"He's spilling his life story," Yurusen stated as she recovered from the paper fan to the head, "How much did you give him to drink?"

"He was human?" Takeru asked.

"Some Yokai are born from human spirits," Whisper explained.

"Then even I could have become one?" Takeru asked.

"Well, you were pretty dead. I mean, you woke up in the afterlife after all." Yurusen stated.

"Then...Budget cuts," Jinmenken sighed, "With the recession we had six months ago, I lost my job due to budget cuts. I gave thirty-five long years to that company and I was fired just like that." he sniffled a bit, "I...I was so ashamed that day. How would I be able to go home to my wife and our daughter and tell them I lost my job? So...I ended up here and ended up drinking until I got drunk.

"Isn't that what he's doing right now?" Yurusen pointed out.

"You had a wife?" Cyber asked.

"And a daughter. She was going to start her first year of middle school, too," Jinmenken noted with a fond smile before frowning with a sigh, "I was out of my mind, drunk and in grief of trying to think of how to tell them that money would be tight until I could get another job. So I wandered the streets."

"So then what happened?" Takeru asked.

"In my drunken state, I tend to...well...drunk dance," Jinmenken informed with a chuckle of embarrassment, "I didn't look where I was going and hit some large wooden planks meant for construction near here and they fell...right on top of me and an innocent toy poodle that was just wandering by."

"You...were crushed by wooden boards...?" Takeru asked, thinking of how much that must have hurt, not that getting almost cut in half was any better.

"Oh~! The poor puppy and Jinmenken-san~!" Cyber sniffled.

"Yes. When I awoke from that and saw my reflection in the park's pond, I saw that I had ended up becoming…" he motioned to himself, "...this."

"So...you plus a toy poodle times wooden boards...makes a Jinmenken?" Takeru asked with a raised brow.

"That's kinyda weird, nya," Jibanyan noted.

"Math...it stinks." Yurusen stated bluntly.

"Yokai origins are usually strange and unusual," Whisper supplied.

"Oh...Ano, what about your family, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Hm? Oh, I had a lovely wife and daughter. By now, I'm sure my life insurance was cleared and she's working hard," Jinmenken replied, "And my dau...and my dau…" he dropped his sake cup on the counter as his eyes widened, the pupils becoming dots.

"HE JUST FREAKIN' REMEMBERED!" Yurusen shouted, shaking the entire cart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!-! CHIKUSHO!" Jinmenken freaked, tossing some cash he had scavenged around the park onto the cart and running off, "IT'S ALMOST HER BIRTHDAY!"

"Eh?" Cyber blinked, paying for her, Takeru, and Komasan's drinks before following.

"Where? Where is it?!" Jinmenken freaked as he entered the park.

"He's lost it," Yurusen stated.

"Ano...Jinmenken-san, what's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"Not here!" Jinmenken looked under a bench before digging through a recycling bin, "Not here, either! Chikusho! I...I can't remember where it is!"

"Many Yokai tend to have memory loss from the trauma of becoming a Yokai," Whisper reminded the two, glancing over at Jibanyan.

"Just like the cat," Yurusen simplified, "Ironic. First, a cat; now a dog...we aren't keeping this one."

"What are you looking for, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Something the day before I became a Yokai! An important present to my daughter for her birthday tomorrow!" Jinmenken explained as he looked around, "I hid it here, but...but I can't remember what I got her or what I had it wrapped up in!"

"You hid a present in the park?" Cyber blinked, looking at Takeru who just shrugged.

"Why on earth would a man do that?" Yurusen asked.

"The party was supposed to be here, so I hid it here with clues…" Jinmenken informed, "But...The only thing I can remember from those is some notes!"

"Than don't you remember them?"

"Not written notes, _musical_ notes! My daughter and I love music, especially classical music!" Jinmenken ordered before coughing and letting out some off-key howls, making them cringe and cover their ears, "I can't even remember the name of it, but that melody is one we both loved to listen to together!"

"That was hard to make sense of…" Takeru admitted, his ears wringing slightly before he shook it off. Ghost powers offered quicker healing, go figure.

"Cyber, why not summon some more Yokai to help us search?" Whisper suggested.

"R-Right!" Cyber nodded, "Don't worry, Jinmenken-san, we'll do our best to help you!" with that, she opened her Yokai Watch up, "Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Bakurobaa, Meramelion, and Tsuchinoko!" she caught the three Medals, "Yokai Medals, set on!"

 **=FUSHIGI SHOKAN!=** a yellow scroll of light erupted from the Yokai Watch **=Fushigi! Fushigi! Bugiugi! Oretacha, ōhashagī!=**

"Bakurobaa~!" a really tiny elderly lady with extra-long arms called out.

 **=IZAMASHI SHOKAN!=** a red scroll went next **=Isamashi! Mezamashi! Rasshaimashī!=**

"MERAMELION~! MERA!-!-!-!" a child-sized, humanoid lion in a black karate outfit and a mane of fire roared out ,fire blazing in its eyes.

 **=NYORORON SHOKAN!=** a green-blue scroll went last **=Nyororōn! Derorōn! Sorosoro, ii darōn!?=**

"Tsuchinoko!" a little yellow snake-like Yokai with a four-leaf clover-like thing on its head declared before giving a few squeaks, its exposed tongue showing the end was shaped like a heart.

"Minna, please help Jinmenken-san," Cyber pleaded, "He's lost his daughter's birthday gift in the park and we need to find it!"

"MERA!" Meramelion roared with a nod before dashing off with a roar.

"Baa~" Bakurobaa nodded as she hopped off, Tsuchinoko nodding before slithering away to help search.

"But...you just met me. Why are you helping me?" Jinmenken asked.

"Because it wouldn't be right leaving when someone needs help," Cyber replied.

"Besides, this is clearly important to you and your daughter." Takeru explained, "It's the least we can do." he smiled as he summoned the Ghost Driver.

"You're not going to shoot lightning at me again, are you?" Jinmenken gulped nervously.

"No worries, I'm the good guy. I won't make that mistake again." he stated as he pulled out Edison's Eyecon again. "Lend me your power, Edison." he said before clicking it, "Henshin." he stated as he slotted the Eyecon.

 **=EYE~=**

With that, the Edison Parka flew out and around Takeru, dancing to the tune of the Ghost Driver. He then pulled and pushed the lever, making the belt 'blink.'

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON! Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh~!=**

"How does Edison fit into this?" Whisper asked.

"Watch and learn," Ghost replied, "Like he always says; one percent inspiration, ninety-nine percent perspiration." He stated as he raised his right index finger as his shoulders and mask lit up with bright light.

"The synchronisation with Edison's soul is strong!" Yurusen stated, "Cyber, summon Edison, too!"

"Ano...I...uh...can't," Cyber replied, putting the gold Medal into the Watch.

 **=UH-UH-UH~=**

"It doesn't register it for some reason," Cyber explained, taking the Medal out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yurusen face faulted.

"Why isn't Edison-san coming?" Komasan asked.

"Cyber, let me see that Medal," Whisper informed.

"Hai?" Cyber handed Whisper the medal.

"...Oh, here's the problem. He gave you a 'Merican Yokai Medal," Whisper informed.

"...A what Yokai Medal?"

"It's one used outside of Japan," Whisper explained, "You need a Yokai Watch from the Americas in order to use it." he snorted, "Honestly, what kind of thinking were they doing there with the tribe naming there?"

"But it makes sense since Edison-san is an American inventor." Ghost chimed in.

"You're just lucky your Ghost Driver isn't Region Locked," Yurusen chuckled.

"I'll go looking over here!" Jibanyan called as he ran off.

"We'll help, zura!" Komasan nodded to Jinmenken as he ran off as well, "Ganbatte, Takeru-san!"

"Yosh…" Ghost called out as he put his hands into a meditative hand sign and let his mind begin to work, letting the power of Edison take over.

Electricity then flowed into his antenna making his suit light up. A surge of electricity then went across the ground and through the area, searching for anything that was different in the area. Unfortunately...it caused Cyber's hair and Jinmenken's fur to puff up.

"Eh?!" Cyber exclaimed, looking at her reflection in the water, "I have an afro?!"

"I just got my fur fluffed just the right way!" Jinmenken freaked.

"Huh?" Ghost blinked as he lost focus, resulting in a bolt of lightning being shot from his antenna at a tree, blowing it up. "Oops…"

"...Yeeeeaaaaahhhh...I'm-uh...I'm gonna go look...somewhere away from the electric man here," Jinmenken informed as he ran off in the direction Komasan had gone.

"My goof, huh?" Ghost asked, scratching the back of his hood as he walked up next to Cyber.

"..." Cyber finished brushing her hair back down before slowly putting the brush back into her purse...when it poofed back up into an afro, "D'oh."

"Sorry…" Ghost sighed, hanging his head low.

"It...It's okay," Cyber assured, the bluenette brushing her hair, "I'll look around here. Why don't you look...elsewhere where no one ends up with afros?"

"Right...Maybe Musashi will be better." Ghost sighed as he walked away while changing Eyecons, reverting to Transient as he did so.

* * *

"MERA?" a recycling bin was lifted before dropped, "MERA?" a vending machine was lifted up before dropped, "MERA?!"

* * *

"Not in here," Jibanyan noted, pulling his head out of a hole in a tree and then going into another one, "NYOI! BEES?!" he screamed as the mad buzzing of bees could be heard from within the tree, mix with his yowls.

* * *

"Zura?" Komasan blinked as he looked into a bush, "Nope...zura." he muttered, "If I was a present...where would I hide, zura?" he asked himself.

"Not in here," Jinmenken noted, poking out of a recycling bin before jumping into another, "Not in here." he dug under the bench, "Not under her-OOH! BONE!"

"Why is there a bone in the middle of a park, zura?" Komasan asked, hearing that. "Maybe, I don't want to know zura?" he shivered as Jinmenken gnawed at it.

* * *

A few squeaks and some bushes rustled. More squeaks and the leaves of a tree shook. Tsuchinoko peeked out of a recycling bin before going back in with another squeak.

* * *

"Baa…" Bakurobaa swung along the trees, looking around, "Baa-baa…" she landed on a tree before spotting a figure completely black, looking around, "Baa?"

She jumped down and latched onto the figure's jaw. Her body gave a soft, unnoticeable glow, as the figure's eyes briefly flashed.

 **"Once I find that item I can see if it has an Eyecon connected to it and return it to Aran-sama."** the figure spoke, revealing itself to be a primal body Ganma. **"Wait...why did I say that out loud? Stupid human world making me talk to myself..."**

"Robaa?!" Bakurobaa gasped before letting go and starting hopping away to where she last saw Cyber.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Ghost Musashi Damashii muttered as his katana handle topknot stuck out of a bush, "Nope. Nothing, ah...I need to get an Eyecon with super senses...that would make this kind of work a lot easier." Ghost sighed as he stood up, a stick stuck in the metal headband around his helmet.

Ghost then walked out of the bush as he swapped Eyecons and reverted to Ore Damashii.

"Jinmenken must have hidden it...somewhere he would remember...Think. I'm an old salaryman who wants to surprise his little girl...where would I hide the gift for a surprise?" he tapped his chin, "...Maybe that tune he tried to howl could be a clue. That tune..." he muttered as he began tapping his finger against a bench to the tune as best he could, "Ara…" he blinked as he began tapping it again, but quicker and making a few adjustments to the tune. "That tune...it's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." he realized. "Minna!-!-!" he shouted as he ran back to where he last saw Cyber.

* * *

"Any luck?" Cyber asked as all the Yokai but Jibanyan and Bakurobaa came up.

"Mera," Meramelion shook his head.

Tsuchinoko groaned, looking nothing more than skin and bones.

"Oh my goodness!" Cyber gasped as she picked the Yokai up, "What happened?"

"It seems he inspirited someone," Whisper noted, "When a Tsuchinoko inspirits someone, they give them really good luck, but they also start to starve."

"Mmm…" Cyber took out a chocobo and let Tsuchinoko eat it, "Okay. Komasan? Jinmenken-san?"

"Nothing," Jinmenken sighed.

"Sorry, zura," Komasan apologized.

"It's okay. We'll just have to keep looking harder, that's all," Cyber assured.

"Let us hope the others have something." Whisper spoke up.

"Minna!" Takeru's voice called out as Kamen Rider Ghost ran over to them, "I figured it out!" he shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of them before he scooped up Jinmenken. "It's Beethoven!" he shouted excitedly. "The gift is related to Beethoven!"

"Beet...hoven…" Jinmenken whispered before gasping, "That's it! I...I bought a pair of metronome from an antique mall, both used by Beethoven! I was going to give the one that had his initials written on it to my daughter while I would keep the other on my desk at work!" he looked around, "I...I hid it where the tune we both loved to hear would sometime end up playing when it rained here. It'd play the first few notes from the raindrops hitting the things under the leaves."

"This is great! This is the clue to the Eyecon!" Ghost cheered as he placed Jinmenken down before he began to float from excitement. "Yatta!" he cheered, "This is very lucky, isn't it!?" he asked happily as he randomly grabbed Cyber in his arms and spun her around.

"Ah! T-Takeru-san?!" Cyber squeaked out in surprise.

"Eyewhatnow?" Jinmenken asked, earning shrugs from Meramelion and Tsuchinoko.

"Gomen, gomen…" Ghost chuckled as he let Cyber down.

"It...It's okay," Cyber blushed, "Just warn me next time so I can enjoy it, too."

"Hai," he nodded.

"Oi, soft serve head...don't they look just adorable together?" Yurusen giggled.

"I'm conflicted," Whisper admitted, "On the one hand, they do look adorable. On the other, I am butler and must protect my lady from threats, even dating."

"blhh ghst og (What's going on, nya)?"

"...Jibanyan?" Cyber blinked before the two turned to see Jibanyan approach, limping and covered in bee stings, "OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Whoa…" Ghost muttered seeing this. "Jibanyan...what happened to you?" he asked, slowly walking up to him taking his eyecon out and reverting to Takeru as he got closer. "You look like you lost a fight to a very angry giant wasp."

"Bwahahahaha….look at him!" Yurusen laughed before Jibanyan spat out a bee, nailing Yurusen in the eye. "GAH!" she cried. "It stings! It STINGS!"

"Oh, why did Honoboono-san have to go on vacation with Donyonrinne-san?" Cyber muttered as she scooped the injured cat up to gently cuddle him.

Tsuchinoko put his heart-shaped tail on Jibanyan's head and glowed softly. Removing it, Jibanyan blinked to see his wounds were all gone.

"Oh! I didn't know you were a restorative type, Ts…" Cyber began before seeing Tsuchinoko was, yet again, skin and bones, "Oh dear!" she gave a chocobo to both Jibanyan and the Tsuchinoko..

"Okay...no more healing tricks for you." Takeru said, petting Tsuchinoko. "At least that problem is solved…" he muttered. "Wait...we're missing one Yokai." he noted.

"Baa!" Bakurobaa called as she bounced up, "Baa-baa! Baa!"

"What?!" Whisper exclaimed, "Takeru-kun, there's a Ganma nearby, searching for it as well!"

"Nani?" Takeru blinked. "Then it must really be related to an Eyecon, we need to find it first." he ordered to everyone.

"R-Right! ...Now where is that place again?" Jinmenken muttered in worry.

"Wait...you said someplace where you could hear the tone of one Beethovne's songs...maybe you hid it there." Takeru offered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Cyber agreed, "Jinmenken-san...where was that place?"

"..." Jinmenken pointed at the gazebo on a tiny island in the pond, "Over there. When it rained, my daughter and I would normally go under there. The tree above it would get hit with the rain and the drops from its leaves would often sound like the opening for Moonlight Sonata."

"It's our best bet." Takeru said as he walked to the edge of the pond. "I could float right over there." he stated, summoning his Driver again.

"There's a bridge that connects to it up ahead," Jinmenken informed as he ran off.

"When Takeru-kun is focused, he is very straightforward...he misses the things to the side." Whisper pointed out.

"Mera-mera," Meramelion nodded with the other Yokai.

"Henshin!"

 **=KAIGAN: ORE!=**

With that, Takeru changed into Ghost's Transient state as the Ore Parka floated around him and put itself on with a flash of orange light.

 **=Let's go! Kakugo! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, Ghost tossed his hood back. He flashed orange and floated into the air before he floated across the water as fast as he could, making it to the Gazebo first. Looking around, he noticed a broken grate on the bottom of the gazebo. He reached into it as the others came up to the gazebo.

"Ah...it's too deep or it's been pushed back…" Ghost complained before he remembered. "Oh duh…" he remembered as he passed through the floor. Ghost's hand then came out of the grate, holding a present. His head popped out of the ground. "Bwah...it's almost like swimming."

"Oh!" Jinmenken ran over, opening the present carefully to reveal two metronomes, "Oh thank goodness. They're both still intact."

"That's good." Ghost agreed his head still sticking out of the ground from the neck up. "That means when we synch with the ghost of Beethoven, only one will be turned into the Eyecon."

"What?!" Jinmenken exclaimed, hugging both object close.

"Oh...I might have forgotten to mention that." Ghost chuckled sheepishly.

"Ano...Takeru-san...could you maybe stop being a head on the ground?" Cyber asked.

"Right sorry." Ghost nodded as he floated his body out of the ground before a blast hit the gazebo's roof, blowing its top off.

"Roinks!" Jinmenken yelped, jumping up and landing into Whisper's arms, holding both metronome tighter.

"It found us!" Whisper yelped.

 **"Hand over the Eyecons!"** the Ganma shouted from a tree.

"Yeah...no." Everyone shook their head at the same time.

 **"Don't joke with me!"** He shouted as he jumped at them, only for Ghost to land a left hook to the Ganma's face, knocking him into the water.

"Cyber, take Jinmenken away from here." Ghost ordered calmly. "I'll handle this."

The Ganma got out of the water well he stood up. He looked up only for a black boot to hit him across the face as Ghost floated around the Ganma. The Ganma tried getting up again only for Ghsot to swoop down and slammed his metal knee pad to the Ganma's head, knocking him back down into the water. Once more, the Ganma tried getting back to his feet, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see Ghost who then landed a side kick to the Ganma's abdomen, making him double over forward. This gave Ghost the chance to slam yet another knee strike to the Ganma's face, disorienting him even more.

"Huh...He's a lot easier than the others," Ghost said as he grabbed a punch from the Ganma before he slammed a punch to its chest, making it groan as a loud boom came from the impact. "Was I always this strong?" he pondered as he blocked another punch. Ghost then grabbed the Ganma's arm before swinging the monster and tossing him away essentially, skipping him across the water like a pebble at least three times.

 **"Doi! Goi! Duh!"** the Ganma grunted before crashing into the amphitheater, breaking the door into the instrument room.

The Ganma stumbled forward, dazed and confused. Ghost's hand then phased through a wall and grabbed the Ganma's shoulder, bringing him face first into a wall and slamming it to it due to shock. The Ganma hit its face to the wall, leaving an indent of it. A punch then knocked him back several steps. It tripped over a tuba and landed on a drum.

"Okay. This is easier than normal," Ghost noted.

 **"Onore…!"** the Ganma growled before looking around, **"...Fuck it."** it grabbed all the instruments and began to glow with them all.

"Oh come on…!" Ghost complained, tossing his arms up in annoyance.

The Music Ganma came into existence at that. Its parka was a rusted color with a series of wind instruments going up the front while the hood resembling a tuba horn. Its shoulders had drum-shaped guards with tuba horns coming out of them while its chest sported a triangle over the Ganma emblem. The ends of its fingers resembled the place one would put their lips on a woodwind, sharpened to points. On its back was a pair of acoustic guitars lined in spikes.

"Music Ganma," Ghost complained as he pulled out Musashi, "Let's go samurai, Musashi." Ghost said as he clicked it and placed it in the Ghost Driver. The Musashi parka coming out and swinging around Ghost before setting itself up.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

With that the Parka putiself on in a red flash before the Gan Gun Saber flew out of the Ghost Driver already split into it's Nitoryu mode as the two blades stayed back to back making it look like it's regular broadsword mode. Ghost grabbed the handles of both swords before slowly pulling them apart, Ghost swung both blades down as he looked back up.

Both Kamen Rider and Ganma circled one another waiting for the other to make the first move. The Ganma swung its claw like fingers first only for Ghost to take a step back and swing his left sword slashing the Ganma across the chest making black blood and sparks fly from the blades cut. The Ganma grunted as it backed off and kicked only for Ghost to block with his left sword cutting into the Ganma's leg making it grunt in pain as it limped back.

Ghost shouted as he charged and swung his right blade cutting the Ganma down it's shoulder making it stumble back, Ghost pressed on as he slashed his left across the Ganma's abdomen. The Music Ganma grunted again before ducking to the left from another slash from Ghost.

The Music Ganma stumbled to it's feet as it stayed low to avoid another slash from the Kamen Rider. Ghost lowered his stance as well as he rested his right sword on his shoulder and tapped his left on the ground. Both circled one another before the two charged. The Ganma punched forward as Ghost slashed both his swords. The two fighters passed each other with the clang of metal sounding. Ghost stood with his twin swords pointing forward as he slashed the Ganma across the chest and abdomen. The Ganma stumbled as it's blood spilled again.

Ghost grunted as he turned around ready to slash once again, only for the Ganma to turn and unleash a loud off tune burst of sound from the tuba horns, the sound burst hitting Ghost and sending him flying back into a wall the force and sound pushing the Kamen Rider against the wall. His ears ringing from the burst of sound both from volume and how offtune and bad it sounded.

"Ah…" Ghost groaned holding his head, "That sounded just awful…"

 **"Hahaha...take that Kamen Rider,"** the Music Ganma laughed.

"Ugh...I get that feeling of nausea whenever you hear something really off tune or to high…" Ghost groaned as he finally gained enough composure to pass through the wall.

 **"You won't escape me!"** the Music Ganma shouted as he unleashed another blast of sound at the wall, shattering it to find no Ghost on the other side. **"Nani?"**

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON! Ereki~ Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh~!=**

Ghost then jumped out from the floor behind the Ganma surprising him, Ghost held his twins swords in hand as both had a strong electric charge. Ghost slashed the Ganma down the chest twice with each blade. Each slash unleashed an electric charge into the Ganma, making it stumble back as sparks and electricity flew off it's body.

Ghost took this opening to fold his extra sword and inserted it back into the main sword backwards. He then folded it down as it clicked into gun form. Ghost then aimed his gun at the Ganma just as it got ready to unleash it's sound blast again. Ghost pulled the trigger as a bullet of yellow lightning charged into the barrel. The electric charge surged into it before the trigger was pulled unleashing that buller like a round out of a rail gun propelled by the normal burst of energy and an electromagnetic charge made by Ghost Edison Damashii.

The Bullet flew out from the gun at the same time as the Ganma's sound burst. Both attacks coming towards one another only for Ghost's bullet to pass through the sound burst due to it's sheer speed creating a mach cone that cut through the sound; allowing it to fly without bother and hit the Ganma's chest making a small explosion as the Ganma was sent flying out the very hole in the wall it made. The Sound blast went past Ghost and hit the wall behind him. Ghost raised his gun up to his helmet as an electric charge still surged around the muzzle of the barrel. The Kamen Rider made a motion as if blowing it out like the smoke from a regular gun.

"What happened to the guy he was fighting?" Jinmenken asked as the others approached the area.

"I shot him out the wall." Ghost explained as he lowered his gun. "He's not dead yet just so you know."

"Why is he after my present to my daughter?!" Jinmenken demanded, holding the two metronome close.

"Because it's connected to an Eyecon, so he wants to make the Eyecon to use...for something Evil I'm guessing. We never did learn what." Ghost pointed out rubbing his chin.

"I'm not sure myself, I just know it's bad and we need them more." Yurusen explained.

"What are you talking about?! From what you said earlier it means that I'll be losing one or both of these and I can't! Not when I just found them again!"

"Ugh...I never considered we'd meet someone who is worried about losing the item," Yurusen complained. "Soft Serve head any ideas? You're better with annoying people...or Yokai."

"Why than-OI!" Whisper snapped.

"...It's kinda like Beethoven," everyone looked at Cyber, "I mean, Beethoven lost something, but he did great things. You might lose one of them, Jinmenken-san, but you'll still have something great; the other to give words of encouragement to your daughter, to put your heart and soul into."

"That's sweet and all, but I doubt…" Yurusen began before she looked at a teary eyed Jinmenken. "IT WORKED!" she shouted in shock as she fell out of the air.

"She has a point, Jinmenken," Ghost said as he kneeled down next to him. "Plus, this way the Ganma will never come after your family, you will also ensure their safety from these monsters."

"T...To lose something...only to get something greater…" Jinmenken noted as the metronome with the initials on it began to shine, "...Just like Beethoven…"

"Exactly," Ghost nodded before he turned and shot a thunderbolt at the Music Ganma as it tried to get back in through the hole in the wall.

 **"OH COME ON!"** the Music Ganma snapped.

"We can make the Eyecon after I finish this fight," Ghost said before his mask lit up, "Light bulb." he said as an idea came to him. "Cyber, the Yokai can still inspirit me even as Ghost right, have Meramelion inspirit me." he stated.

"MERA!" Meramelion nodded as he jumped on Ghost's shoulders, "MERA-MERA-MERA~~~~!"

A blazing aura erupted around Ghost as the white on his parka turned fire-colored.

"Inochi MOYASU-ZE!-!" Ghost roared loudly as electricity surged into the air around him.

"AGAIN?!" Jinmenken shouted as his fur poofed up along with Komasan and Jibanyan's fur and Bakurobaa and Cyber's hair ending up as afros.

"This is a lot of electricity," Cyber noted.

 **"Oh come on!"** the Music Ganma complained.

Ghost then pulled the lever of his Ghost Driver out then in, making it blink.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: EDISON! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost tossed his gun away before he pointed his right index finger into the air. Lightning then fell from the sky and crashed into the Kamen Rider's finger. The electricity surged into his antenna as well. Ghost slowly brought his hand down and aimed it at the Ganma.

"HA!" Ghost shouted as he unleashed a powerful beam of electric energy surging multiple bright warm colors before it pierced through the Ganma.

The Electricity carried off the Ganma's parka in the air behind it both connected by a tether of electric energy. Ghost then turned away from the Ganma as it exploded into a giant ball of fire that lit up the sky for a second, electricity surging across the ground leaving a crooked scorch pattern as if a real bolt of lightning had struck there.

Ghost sighed as Meramelion jumped off him. The fire-coloring on his parka changed back to white the moment the lion Yokai hopped off him. Meramelion gave a thumbs up at Ghost, earning one in return.

"Yosha, mission complete!" Ghost grinned. Yurusen appearing behind his shoulder.

"What mission?" she complained in a deadpan.

"Defeating the Ganma?"

"You do that at least three times a week, and that's when you're not saving your sidekicks from being possessed by Yokai," Yurusen pointed out.

"Mah...you're just a kill joy Yurusen." Ghost complained as he took his Eyecon out of the Ghost Driver and closed it reverting to Takeru.

 **=Oyasumi~=**

"You forgot about the Eyecon?" Yurusen inquired.

"Oh right." he remembered as he looked at Jinmenken. "Okay, let's see about making that Eyecon." he then moved his hands in a circle, forming the eye crest in the air as it pulsated for a moment before Takeru pointed it at Jinmenken, "Ready?"

Jinmenken nodded, holding up the glowing metronome while handing the other to Cyber to hold. Takeru nodded before he sent the eye symbol flying at Jinmenken and the metronome the eye passing over it. White and black smoke came from the metronome as it faded away. The smoke swirled around before dispersing into a grey and white parka, the front of it resembling two pairs of piano keys, it's black shoulder pads having a matching pattern of keys as two tassels hung down from the shoulders acting as arms, each one white with black marks to make a piano pattern once more. The Hood also had two protrusions from the sides that resembled curling hair/sideburns. Grey eyes blinked from within. The Parka was also much longer than normal, acting more like a trench/conductor's coat than a parka. The Parka struck a pose with its hands raised up, matching the one from Takeru's book, a bright grey spectral image of it floating beside the Parka.

"Beethoven," Takeru said as he walked up to the Parka as it floated around Jinmenken, giving a few bows and shaking his paws, before it then turned to Takeru and looked the young man in the eyes and nodded to him.

It then flew into the Ghost Driver as a Grey ripple came from it and formed into an Eyecon. It was Grey and the top read 06 BEETHOVEN, with the mask pattern seeming to be a series of strings going straight down with two eight notes acting as eyes and two beamed Eighth notes on the sides of the mouth.

"Sugoi." Takeru smiled, holding the Eyecon. "Huh...06?" he blinked.

"Seems that they don't show up in numerical order," Whisper noted.

"Does anyone have a pen and a piece of paper?" Jinmenken asked as he took the other metronome, "I have something important to write."

"No...I don't have any, Takeru-san?" Cyber asked.

Takeru reached into his kimono before he pulled out a notebook and a pen at the same time. Making most of them blink at how he fit that inside his kimono.

"This is all I have."

"It's fine," Jinmenken assured as he was given the items.

"What else do you hide in here?" Yurusen asked, peeking inside Takeru's Kimono.

* * *

Jinmenken placed the metronome on a doorstep and rang the bell. He quickly ran off, hiding behind the fence and peeked out with Takeru and Cyber. The door opened to reveal a teenager girl. Looking around, she noticed the metronome and the folded paper it had under it. She picked it up and read the note. The girl gasped with a sad smile before she ran in, closing the door.

"Was that her?" Cyber asked.

"Yeah...That was my daughter," Jinmenken nodded.

"At least you were able to give her this final gift." Takeru smiled. "Now you can have no regrets in your life as a Yokai."

Jinmenken nodded, his body giving a soft glow before the glow collected above him into a Yokai Medal of him. Cyber caught the medal and put it into her Dai-Jinten's second page.

"Ah what a great day, we got both a new Yokai friend and a new Eyecon!" Whisper stated happily, "And we helped our new friend with his final mission."

"Why do men use mission? You're not spies or anything." Yurusen complained.

"It's a guy thing," the three males replied before Jinmenken shuddered.

"Speaking of guy things, I need to do something. Toodles!" Jinmenken called as he ran off.

"Later." Takeru waved as he jumped down from the fence along with Cyber. "Still it was a good night. Ah! Onari!" he remembered.

* * *

"Takeru-Dono!-!" Onari cried out as he was in the middle of the park, "Where have you gone?!"

* * *

"Ahhh...A good thing about being a dog is that you can go anywhere you want," Jinmenken sighed in relief as he relieved himself on a light post.

Sirens went off as a police car approached. Two officers stepped out and looked at him. Minutes later, Jinmenken was freaking out as the two officers threw him into the back of the patrol car.

"Wait! Wait! I'm a dog! I'm a dog!" Jinmenken freaked before the car drove off to the station, "CHIKUSHO!-!-!"

"Did you hear something?" Takeru asked Cyber as the two were sitting on his bike.

"I think so? Not sure," Cyber replied as the police car went by a few streets down.

"Oh well...let's go get Onari and then some breakfast. I'm starving." Takeru replied as he put on his helmet and handed Cyber her helmet.

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she put her own helmet on.

"Well at least we got an Eyecon out of this." Yurusen said as they took off down the road.

"And we have an interesting new Yokai friend," Whisper agreed, "Though...did we ever figure out if his bite could make others a Jinmenken?"

"I don't think anyone wants to test that one, Soft Serve head." Yurusen countered as they flew after the bike.

* * *

 _GT: Well, that was fun!_

 _Z0: Indeed, that was a fun chapter, we brought in Beethoven earlier but we got a plan for that. Anywho, this chapter wrapped up just a little sooner then we kind of expected, so to make up for that, we got something special for you readers._

 _GT: Aye!_

 _Z0: Exactly extra content, enjoy folks._

* * *

 **My name is Cyber Chichigamisama Miko. I...never had a friend in my life until I met Whisper-san and Takeru-kun. On that day, I was given an amazing device to see another world called the Yokai Watch whie Takeru...died and became a ghost who only has 99 days to find 15 eyecons. I...I want to help him so much since he's my first friend. Though right now...I have to deal with college.**

* * *

"And so using the pythagorean theorem, we substitute the 'A' and 'B' in it in order to get 'C,'" the teacher explained.

However, Cyber was somewhat listening to it. She was sweating a little while nervously tapping a foot, looking up at the clock. Once the bell rang, ending class for the morning classes, she ran off.

"Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom!" Cyber chanted quickly under her breath before skidding to a halt, seeing a line for the bathrooms on that floor, "Eh?!" she ran upstairs and saw another line, "Nani?!" she went down three floors and another line, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

What was with the lines? Why was everybody using the bathroom..at the exact same time as Cyber no less. This was one very odd event, not that Cyber could entirely focus on it really. It was then she noticed Whisper floating at the end of the line for the girl's room.

"Whisper-san? wh-What are you doing?" Cyber asked of her loyal Yokai Butler.

"Hm...ah, I was wondering what interesting thing all these girls were waiting in line for. As this is my first time being the Butler to a young woman, I must see what I can learn about their interests and such." Whisper explained, "Though this is a peculiar line, but patience is needed criteria for a Butler after all."

"I...It's not a line for something to buy, Whisper-san. It...It's the line for the bathroom," Cyber blushed, "B...But why is everyone having to go at the same time?" she activated her Yokai Watch and began to look around, "Th...This must be a Yokai's work."

"Now don't be preposterous there is no way…" Whisper began to deny the claim Cyber made.

"Oh! There!" Cyber gasped as the light revealed a tiny greenish-blue elephant-like Yokai the size of Jibanyan in an orange robe and a flat head with button eyes.

"More~" the elephant Yokai whimpered, holding its trunk.

* * *

 **Yokai Morezou**

 **Class: Goketsu-Zoku**

 **Element: Water**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

"EHHH?!" Whisper freaked.

"Wh-Whisper-san, what kind of Yokai is that?" Cyber whimpered, finding her strength failing her.

"Eh...That...uh…" Whisper took out his YokaiPad and opened the Ukiukipedia, "Eto...Oh! Yokai Morezou!" he pointed at the elephant Yokai, "He's a rather dangerous Yokai in terms of effect. When the liquid he's trying to hold back in his trunk spills on someone, they get the uncontrollable urge to go to the bathroom!"

"E-Eh?!" Cyber gasped.

"Morezou are the cause behind the Great Bathroom Incident of '86 when all those poor people ended up with wet pants for the whole day!" Whisper informed.

"Ew…" Cyber shivered, the mere thought of something like that disturbing her to unimaginable levels.

"Remember how to handle a Yokai; we negotiate or confrontate," Whisper advised.

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded, "Morezou-chan, m-matte please."

"Can't hold it in~!" Morezou whimpered, ending up with his trunk moving and letting some of the water in it out and splashing a pair of girls that were just walking by, causing both to shudder and join the line.

"Guess he can't hold it in, either," Cyber gulped.

"What a dangerous power...I dare say even Takeru-kun would be at this Yokai's mercy." Whisper stated dramatically, "It's time for confrontation, then!"

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded, taking out a Yokai Medal, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Purichii Shokan! Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Jibanyan!" the neko Yokai declared as he appeared.

"P-Please stop Morezou-chan, Jibanyan-kun!" Cyber pleaded.

"You got it!" Jibanyan nodded as he charged at the elephant, "Take this! Paws of Fury! Nyanyanyanyanya!"

"Zou~!" Morezou whimpered as he splashed Jibanyan by accident.

Jibanyan shivered before he joined the boy's line, "B-BATHROOM, NYA!"

"Ah! He got Jibanyan!" Whisper shouted dramatically once again.

"Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Goketsu Shokan!=** an orange scroll of light came out **=Gōkestu! Gōketsu! Kanzen muketsu no daishūketsu!=**

"Gurerurin!" the green lizard-punk Yokai declared before glaring at Cyber, "What's da big idea?"

"H-Help, please," Cyber whimpered as she pointed at Morezou.

"Hm?" Gurerurin looked at him before growled at the elephant, "Alright then." he cracked his knuckles as he approached the elephant, "Youse stop that right now!"

"More~" another splash.

Gurerurin shuddered before he joined the boy's line, "Yo! I gotta see a guy about a horse! Get this damn line moving, dammit!"

"...Gurerurin...the leaking one…" Whisper deadpanned.

"Who else? Who else?" Cyber whimpered as she looked at her Medals, "Komasan? Iie. I don't think I could let him suffer what's happened to Jibanyan-kun and Gurerurin-san." she looked at another, depicting a Yokai with a peach-shaped head, "...No." she quickly looked at one depicting an unusual green hat, the purple rim acting as lips and two stalks ending in eyes, "Maybe this one…" she tossed the medal into the air, "Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Wassurenbou! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Fushigi Shokan! Fushigi! Fushigi! Bugiugi! Oretacha, ōhashagī!=**

"Wassurenbou," the hat Yokai lazily said as it appeared, "You called for me?"

"P-Please help," Cyber whimpered, "I...I can't hold it in any longer…"

"Oh?" the hat looked at Morezou, "Ah... I see, I see…"

He floated over and chomped down on the elephant's head. The eyes in his stalks and Morezou's eyes flashed briefly before Morezou dropped his hands, letting a stream of steamy water start coming out of his snout.

"Gross, gross…" Cyber repeated as she backed away from it just a bit, "...Oh?" she looked down, "I...I don't have to go anymore." she looked at the lines to see the people were all confused as well, "Neither do they."

"Now that Morezou has found relief...so have the victims of the power of our Yokai adversary here." Whisper explained.

"Wassurenbou must have made him forget to hold it in," Cyber noted before a Yokai Medal depicting Morezou thinking about a toilet fell from the stream and rolled to a stop at her feet, "..."

"Ano...here." Whisper said as he pulled out a rubber glove, "Better safe than sorry."

Cyber turned green a bit as she put the glove on and picked up the Medal, "Y-Yokai Medal...get…ew..."

"Well...at least this is the worst it could get for us." Whisper shrugged.

* * *

"How many times are you going to scrub it?" Whisper asked as they entered the temple ground.

"Until I'm sure it doesn't smell like chlorine," Cyber replied, polishing Morezou's medal.

"Ah! It's horrible!" Onari shouted as he ran out.

"Onari-san?" Cyber asked, earning his attention.

"Oh! Cyber-kun, tatsukete! Takeru-dono's locked himself in his room and isn't comnig out! He's given up on finding the Eyecons!"

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped as she ran past Onari, making him spin around before falling over.

"Thank you, Cyber-kun, I leave it up to you." Onari groaned.

* * *

Cyber made it inside the temple before coming to a stop at the metal door to Takeru's office, a strangely strong aura coming from the door that seemed to repel others away.

"What is this?" Whisper pondered as Cyber knocked on the door.

"Takeru-san? Takeru-san, open the door please!" Cyber called.

"Why...it's all pointless…" Takeru's voice complained from the other side of the metal door.

"Is he right on the other side of the door?" Whisper asked mostly to himself.

"Sounds like it," Cyber replied, "Takeru-san, please! We only have...ano…" she looked at the calendar, "87 days left! We need to find more of the Eyecons!"

"I just really want to stay here in my room…" Takeru replied. "It's better in here."

"What a drastic turn, the normally cheery and kind Takeru...turned into a dark and melancholy shut in!" Whisper cried.

"Someone tell me why he's like this!" Yurusen growled as she popped in.

"Whisper-san? Any ideas?" Cyber asked in concern.

"Uh...Let's see now…" Whisper quickly looked through the Ukiukipedia until Yurusen swiped it, "Oi!"

Yurusen muttered as she swiped through everything, "Ahha! This one! The Yokai Hikikoumori." she started, pushing it in Cyber's face for her to read, "This is the stupid thing that swooped in and made our badass superhero useless!"

"A member of the Usurakage Tribe, Hikikoumori is a Yokai that is gaining more and more popularity over the recent years," Cyber read, "When it inspirits someone, they become introvert and will refuse to leave their room for almost anything."

"AH! This is all...I can't even blame someone for this!" Yurusen complained as she then took out a frying pan and slapped Whisper with it. "Ah...that felt good." she sighed.

"OI! What did I do?!" Whisper snapped.

"Mmm...Oh! We can use Meramelion's help!" Cyber suggested as she activated her Yokai Watch, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=Izamashi Shokan! Isamashi! Mezamashi! Rasshaimashī!=**

"MERAMELION!" the lion roared as he showed up.

"Meramelion-kun, please help motivate Takeru-san!" Cyber pleaded.

"MERA!" Meramelion nodded as he started roaring at the door passionately.

"Mou...dame-da…" Takeru's voice replied.

"?!" Meramelion stumbled back, a bit off-color from that.

"Ganbatte, Meramelion-kun!" Cyber cheered.

"You can do it!" Whisper added in.

"We need those Eyecons!" Yurusen shouted only for Whisper to grab the frying pan and smacking the top of her eyeball-shaped head.

"MERA!" Meramelion pumped up as he began to do sit ups and push up as he continued roaring at the door in his one-word language.

"...Just leave me be please…" Takeru's voice replied once more. "It is safe in here…"

Meramelion roared even louder and started running in place before hitting the door and running off and out of the temple entirely. The trio blinked as they watched him run off, his entire body erupting in passionate flames.

"I...I think he got a little too passionate," Cyber noted.

"Perhaps this is the wrong approach, perhaps a more...forceful method is needed." Whisper offered.

"Mmm...We need an adult," Cyber noted before taking out two Yokai Medals and summoned the only two adult Yokai she knew.

"Greetings, bono~!" Honobono greeted happily.

"Do you need anything right now, juban?" Donyorinne sighed.

"Please, can you help us get Takeru-san out of there?" Cyber asked in concern.

"Any method works for us." Yurusen replied, "Don't worry. He's in his armor so he's nigh unhurtable at the moment."

"Did you just give them permission to harm Takeru-kun!?" Whisper gawked.

"Here we go~!" Honobono beamed as his gaseous form went under the door, followed by Donyorinne's slimey form.

"You think it'll go well?" Cyber asked.

"Ah...wait..matte! AH!" Takeru's voice was heard from the other side of the door before a flat Ghost came out under the door.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped as the two Yokai came out the same way.

"He's all relaxed now, bono~!" Honobono informed.

"We're off on vacation now, juban~" Donyorinne informed as they left, "Hawaii, here we come, juban~"

Cyber picked up Ghost and flicked him. A pop went off as he changed back to his normal Ghost self. Ghost walked up to the door and ended up bumping into it, his horn stabbing through it in the process. He raised his fist up and...tapped the door.

"He's still inspirited!" Whisper pointed out.

"Mmm...What do we do now?" Cyber asked.

"We need to get the Yokai out of him somehow," Whisper noted.

"Hm...think what get's Takeru fired up easily and on his own…" Yurusen muttered before she gasped, she then flew into Ghost's Ore Parka before coming back out with the Red Musashi Eyecon. "I have an idea. We try changing his form to Musashi and see if the Parka's spirit can force the yokai out."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she tried to grab the GhostDriver, only for her hand to constantly phase through it, "...I can't touch it."

"Hmm…" Yurusen blinked before she looked at Whisper, "How stretchy are you?"

"Whis?" Whisper tilted his head.

"Just think happy thoughts." she added rubbing her little hands together with an evil laugh.

 _'I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ Cyber noted.

"Yurusen...what are you doing...AH! No that doesn't stretch like that! AH! How are you so strong for a tiny hand puppet!?" Whisper cried.

"Hand puppet?! Oh, forget the happy thoughts, then!" Yurusen snapped.

"Ah! Have mercy!" Whisper shouted.

"There! The power of turning sidekicks into tools." Yurusen said as she turned Whisper into a glove.

"How...you do these things I shall never know…" his voice came from the glove. "Like how you can summon a ghost ship!?"

"Sugoi!" Cyber awed.

"Hehe...who do you think helps Sennin make these things?" Yurusen gloated as she tossed the Whisper Glove to Cyber. "There that should allow you to physically touch a ghost like Takeru."

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she took the Musashi Eyecon and clicked it.

She put on Whisper-Glove and managed to open the GhostDriver and pulled Ore out, causing his Ore Parka to disperse. She put Musashi in and closed it before pulling and pushing the lever.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

With that, a red flash occurred as the red parka of Musashi floated out from the Driver. It looked at Ghost, his eyes seeming to angle into a glare. He raised his sword-like hand up before twisting it and smacking the flat side against Ghost's head, knocking him down to the ground.

 **"Wrong, Takeru!"** the Parka spoke, making everyone blink, **"To allow your will be so easily subsided. You're lucky to have such grand nakama! Do not let your will be controlled by others!"** Musashi shouted at Ghost loudly, the fact he could talk still surprising everyone.

"He sounds mad," Cyber noted, hiding behind Whisper.

 **"Stand Takeru!"** Musashi ordered as Ghost stood up his posture perfect like a soilder. **"And you, Yokai, exit him at once!"**

"H-Hai!"

A purple aura covered Ghost before moving away from him, solidifying into a small, Jibanyan-sized Yokai. It looked like a bat, but its wings were blue with star patterns on it.

* * *

 **Yokai Hikikoumori**

 **Class: Usurakage-Zoku**

 **Element: Wind**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"G-Gomen nassai!" Hikikoumori apologized, "It...It's just scary out here that I need to hide!"

 **"That is no excuse! If you wish to live your life indoors, then I shall not judge your for it. I myself in my last years spent them in isolation."** Musashi spoke, pointing his sword at Hikikoumori. **"However!"** he shouted, making everyone shake, **"You had no right to do so to Takeru. This young warrior has a short time to gain his life back, you can not just interfere in the lives of others, understood!"**

"G-Gomen nassai…" Hikikoumori sniffled.

"Oh…" Cyber hugged the sniffling Yokai, "There, there. mmm...Oh! Maybe you can stay in my closet?"

"Hm?" Hikikoumori looked up at her.

"I don't really use it aside from keeping my shirts in it, and it's nice and quiet in my room for the majority of the day," Cyber offered.

"Y...You'd let me stay with you?" Hikikoumori asked, it's large eyes watering up.

"Uh-huh," Cyber smiled.

 **"Yosh,"** Musashi nodded his hood, which acted as his head, **"Just remember that you cannot force your ways upon others."** he added in a more calm tone, **"Sometimes, solitude is good, but not for everyone."** he added as he crossed his arms.

"I...I'll remember," Hikikoumori nodded before holding up a Yokai Medal, revealing his wings were just some sort of material he slid his arms through, "My rent."

"Arigatou, Hikikoumori-kun," Cyber giggled as she put the Medal into the Dai-Jinten.

"Oi! Did you know that the Parkas could talk?" Whisper asked Yurusen.

"No…." she said, looking away from everyone.

 **"Takeru, I look forward to how strong you become in the future,"** Musashi spoke to Ghost, who turned back to Takeru, **"Till that day."** he nodded as he flew back into the Eyecon.

"Daijoubu, Takeru-san?" Cyber asked as Hikikoumori relocated to hide in her backpack for now.

"Ah...I'm feeling better now. I was really surprised Musashi could talk, though…" He admitted as he held up his Eyecon.

"Hai, hai!" Cyber nodded.

"And Yurusen didn't know~!" Whisper grinned, "Oh, payback is _so_ much fun, whis~! You don't know everything about them now!"

"Yurusen Justice!" she shouted, dressed in a mini-version of the Musashi Parka with two swords in each hand.

"GAH!" Whisper freaked as the two flew around above them, "TATSUKETE! TATSUKETE!"

"I don't know how to help with that.." Takeru admitted as he held the Eyecon tightly in his hand. "Still...thanks Cyber-san...I don't know how I would have gotten that Yokai to leave me, I'm lucky to have you around."

"I...It was no problem," Cyber blushed at the praise, "Ano...How did you end up being inspirited by Hikikoumori-kun, Takeru-san?"

"Well...I was trying some of my tricks as Ghost. It's what I do when I have nothing to do, and while I was floating through the attic, I think I bumped into him...and from there, he accidently possessed me since I was intangible at the moment." he explained. "It's a bit embarrassing to admit it happened 'cause I was playing with my powers...but it's what happened after all." he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"You were playing…?" Yurusen asked ominously as Whisper collapsed on the floor, sliced up into cubes.

"Hey, being able to fly is cool for me. For you, it's nothing since you have no legs." he pointed out.

"YURUSEN JUSTICE!" Yurusen screeched as she now chased after Takeru.

"Stop it, Yurusen!" Takeru complained as he summoned his Gan Gun Saber and used it to block her tiny swords.

"Ano...I'd like to stay around to help, but I have to help Hikikoumori-kun move in!" Cyber informed as Whisper began to try to fix himself back together, "Gomen nassai!"

"Wait...for me…" Whisper gasped as he tried to follow after Cyber, only for a sword to land in front of him making him stop.

"No Escape!" Yurusen shouted.

"AH! TATSUKETE!" Whisper freaked as he managed to throw his pieces into Takeru's kimono.

"Oi!" Takeru exclaimed as Yurusen gave chase.

"YURUSEN JUSTICE, HIYA!"

"Run, Takeru-kun!" Whisper ordered.

"How am I getting chased out of my own house?!" Takeru complained.

* * *

 _GT: Oh, poor Takeru-san. Whisper should not have made Yurusen that mad._

 _Z0: Yeah...but that's kind of hard. I mean about the one thing that doesn't make her mad are Eyecons._

 _GT: True. I still can't believe she has a little mini-Musashi outfit. That's so cute._

 _Z0: Well she is Ghost's mascot cute is what she's meant for. Anywho, that brings an end to this chapter folks it was fun to work on and bring for your entertainment._

 _GT: Hope you all liked it enough to give us more reviews! I thrive on them like Jibanyan does chocobo!_

 _Z0: And the more we get the more pumped we are to bring out new chapters, so you know just get more people to review and you'll get more good stuff. Just be sure to make them real reviews tell us what you like, what you might not have liked, and your general opinion._

 _GT: And any questions, too! We love answering them! Though I will ignore any that ask about other stories. Ask that in those stories, not this._

 _Z0: It's only fair readers. Anyway let's get a look to the next chapter*drops screen down*_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles!

Sennin: The next eyecon will be the legendary archer of sherwood forest!

Cyber: Robin Hood?

Takeru: Mystery thief...Little John?

Whisper: A YO-MPH!

Cyber: Mou...Takeru-kun~

Ghost Driver: Hello~Arrow! Mori de aou!

Takeru: This is a strange case…

Onari: NANI?! I...I-I-I-I can see them now!

 **Spirit 5: Bullseye! Archer of Justice!**

* * *

 _Z0: Next chapter, we get the Lincoln Green clad archer of the Sherwood forest Robin Hood!_

 _Deadpool: Good old Oliver Queen...heheh DC can suck Marvel's dick!_

 _GT: ...You know that Hawkeye killed Green Arrow, Wade. And we're talking about Robin Hood, not Green Arrow._

 _Z0: I get the feeling this will take a bit. *grabs bow and arrow before shooting Deadpool shooting him out the window* and now the problem is solved._

 _GT: Good._

 _Z0: Yup so next time the Eyecon will be one of the more questionably real historical figures. But is still an awesome figure for an Eyecon in my opinion._

 _GT: Aye._

 _Z0: Well folks that's all for this chapter, we'd bring more wackiness, but we'll save it for next chapter._

 _GT: You got that right! Until then, I'm GammaTron!_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen rider ZER0, buh-bye!_


	5. Green Archer! Mochi of Jealousy!

_GammaTron: *walks in, playing Minecraft on a wireless XBOX360 controller* I just got Minecraft on a digital copy. My disc broke last month, so I had to wait a month before I had enough to get this._

 _KamenRider ZER0: Ah I hate when the disc brakes, that's why most of my games are downloaded. Still looks like you're having fun there. Anywho, onto business my friend. New Chapter._

 _GT: Right! Let's go on to review questions! Nyow let's see…*looks through the pile* Here's one! LegionnaireBlaze wants to knyow if we're going to have Jibanyan fuse with Ghost somehow. Mmm...Nyot sure._

 _Z0: Well looking over his suggestions, they're good, it's just I'm not sure that's how Takeru's Ore Eyecon or the Ghost Driver work._

 _GT: Same here. We don't really know much about just what exactly Eyecons are capable of or even the Ghost Driver can fully do._

 _Z0: Not to mention pretty soon, Takeru is going to be getting an all new belt/Driver for him to change into his new upgrade form._

 _GT: Right. So, it's nyot likely we will be fusing Jibanyan with Ghost at this time._

 _Z0: That's right, but if new things are learned later...we'll give your suggestion another look and think on it. Alright next question. Let's see who else we got. Okay here's one, it's a Guest Reviewer...and it's for chapter 2...but I like the questions asked. Or Questions, there are five of them: First is how Takeru and Ganma can be effected by the Yokai. Well to answer that I think it's fair to say Yokai can effect Ganma with their weird powers 'cause...well there have been times Yokai affected one another._

 _GT: Such as the case as, in canon with the anime, Morezou was able to inspirit Jinmenken and Gurerurin. Or when Gurerurin inspirited Jibanyan and created Warunyan._

 _Z0: Yeah, so if they can affect one another, it's fair to say a Ghost, or Ganma who are kind of the same as Yokai...on a speculative scale could be just as vulnerable. Question 2: Will there be more moments where Yokai like Jibanyan fight Ganma, that one is easy. Yes, Jibanyan is just one example, in this Yokai are more or less on the same level as the Ganma._

 _GT: Indeed. And pay attention to the Rankings when it comes to Yokai when it comes to them being involved in a fight with a Ganma. You all saw how, at first, Jibanyan was weak when he tried to fight that Car Ganma, but when he achieved S-Rank-LOOK OUT! Serious beatdown!_

 _Z0: Exactly. Question 3: When will a certain Doki-Doki Ghost make an appearance, soon...very soon. Don't worry. Question 4: Which Kamen Riders will appear. Quite a few honestly, we planned to make this a shared universe type story with some other fics out right now and possibly soon. But who or what is all to be decided upon later._

 _GT: Aye. I can't wait fur that to happen!_

 _Z0: Last question, will Takeru lose any of his Eyecons...well maybe, it wasn't much of a big thing in show, so maybe we could expand on it for a bit. Still early in the story so we'll find out. alright any other questions worth addressing?_

 _GT: Guest reviewer Seeker123 asks 'How are you planning to handle the Newton Eyecon by the way? Since it is established in Ghost that Takeru got the Newton Eyecon during his appearance in Drive's final episode, which according to the series means he got it during his his first thirteen days as a ghost, however from Newton appearing in the flashback in Drive's final episode, Shinnosuke meeting Takeru in episode 47, and Takeru collecting Newton from Shinnosuke, more than twelve days passed, making it inconsistent. granted here that may not apply it's still a good question.' …*looks at Z0* How are we handling that Eyecon, Z0?_

 _Z0: The thing about Newton is...it appeared with Ghost in his sudden cameo in the Drive film...two months before Ghost's story even began...and it implies he got that and lost it in that small time frame. So how we will do it, that I will simplify it like this. We'll cover it in a more special way later cause that thing is very tricky and we may or may not learn that story given the current episode. I know that's not the best answer...but given what is happening to the Newton Eyecon currently, I'd like to wait and see how that works itself out first. So I'm sorry if this is a unfulfilling answer but the Eyecon flying off by itself kind of makes you wonder...what is going on?_

 _GT: Right. So let's get started! Takeru-san, do the Disclaimer!_

 _Kamen Rider Ghost: *floats in from the roof* Neither of the two writers who work on this story claim ownership to the Kamen Rider Franshicse or Yokai Watch, it is a fan work for fun and enjoyment so remember to enjoy and review, sa inochi Moyasu ze!_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

 **'My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on my 18th birthday I was killed by the ghost like monsters known as Ganma. On that day, I also met with a new friend Cyber-san and her Yokai Butler, Whisper. But Don't worry I was revived as Kamen Rider Ghost, now I fight the Ganma to find the Heroic Eyecons so I can gain my life back. It's a long road, but I know we can do it. I have faith in my friends who I know will help. We only have 81 days left, and 12 more Eyecons to collect, but I won't stop.'**

* * *

Alarms rang in the dead of night as a figure clad in dark green clothing leapt over a roof. The figure had their face hidden under a hood, face mask and large sunglasses. The figure walked along the front path to a large building. Several Security guards rushed out to stop the figure. As two of them ran up to them, they felt a strange force as they were sent flying off to the sides. The figure looked as both hit the ground before walking inside.

"Freeze!" Another guard shouted as he and three more stood in the figure's path.

The thief stopped before holding up their hand and, just like before, all the guard felt some strange force push against them greatly, sending them all flying back across the lobby of the building and making them crash into the walls, knocking them out. The Figure made it down the final hall before stopping at a large vault; made of solid steel and impossible to open without the combination. Yet the figure just held their hands up once more.

The solid steel door creaked and groaned before it finally yanked itself off the wall. The metal crumpling itself into a small lump of metal. Said lump was then tossed to the left and out through the wall. With that obstacle gone, the figure turned towards the now open safe, revealing a room with the walls were lined with golden bars and bullion. With that, the figure walked towards the golden treasure and took their fill with them, the mass of gold simply floating behind them as they left through the very hole in the wall they made.

* * *

Takeru sighed as he flipped through his book the Sekai Iijinden, flipping past the pages of Musashi, Edison, and Beethoven. He wondered...who among all these amazing heroes could be his next Eyecon? All of them had a page on this book for a reason; each of them left a legacy or mark on history that was inspirational to others. Anyone of them could be an Eyecon Sennin pointed him too...but he'd never know who it would be until he was told by Sennin himself.

"Konnichiwa!" Cyber called as she entered the office, "Everything okay, Takeru-san?"

"Oh Cyber-san...sorry I was just busy...well, more of thinking too hard." Takeru explained as he turned to face his friend, "I was up all night reading...trying to think who the next Eyecon could be...but it could be anybody really."

"True," Whisper noted, "Whenever we try to find one by ourselves, it doesn't really show any results other than a chance of a new Yokai to befriend. In fact...it's only when that strange man Sennin appears that we get any leads on an Eyecon."

"Occhan really is the only one who knows about this stuff…" Takeru nodded as he clapped the book closed and stuffed it in his kimono.

"We can try calling him again," Cyber suggested, holding up the transforming old-timey phone.

"It's worth a shot." Takeru nodded as he took the receiver up and flipped down the bottom, he then dialed the same button as last time...only to get the busy signal, "Busy...who could he be talking to?"

"Do you think it could be another one of those people who call to sell you something?" Cyber suggested.

"You'd think for a Hermit with all that power he'd have caller ID," Takeru responded with a slight chuckle as he hung up the phone and placed it down on the table.

"Hai," Cyber giggled as Jibanyan hopped on the table.

"Hey, did you hear about the thefts lately?" Jibanyan asked.

"Thefts?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Yeah. I was watching a documentary of NyaKB48 when it got interrupted by a news report about a lot of money being stolen from a guy," Jibanyan explained.

"Huh...I never figured we'd have something so...big go on in our town," Takeru admitted, "Besides, the Ganma of course."

"What about that giant skeleton Yokai Gashadokuro?" Cyber asked, making Takeru give a shudder at recalling that thing.

"I didn't mean big literally." he explained. "Man, I was glad Iguana likes bones like a dog too."

"Hai," Cyber giggled before looking at her Daijinten, "Still...Whisper-san, why is Gashadokuro-san's Medal different from the others?"

"That's because he's known as a Boss Yokai. They're so dangerous, they have their own Zoku," Whisper explained, "Excellent work with that, by the way. If you hadn't been doing a drive-by when you were, Cyber would have still been a five-year-old, I'd just be a pair of lips, and Jibanyan a tail!"

"Ah, well I was worried when I called to invite you guys for dinner and you didn't answer," Takeru explained.

"Speaking of…" Whisper looked around, "I don't see Komasan anywhere or that pesky little eyeball."

"Huh...you're right...I didn't notice till just now." Takeru realized as he looked under his desk. "Komasan...Yurusen?" he called out, hoping to get a response.

The next thing the group heard was a clacking sound, like the hooves of a horse along the ground. Takeru phased his head through the floor to the bottom section to see what it was.

"Occhan!?" Takeru shouted.

"Eh?" Cyber went down the stairs to see Sennin dressed up as an Englishman with a stuffed horse head on a stick...with Komasan wearing the same thing, "Komasan?!"

Takeru walked down the stairs too as he stood next to Cyber, "Occhan...what are you doing?"

"We're enjoying The Hunt!" Sennin replied, "Ne, Komasan?"

"Hai, zura!" Komasan beamed, his fiery tail wagging.

"The hunt?" the two youths blinked in confusion.

"Well...at least we know they are in character." Whisper shrugged.

"Oh...that's right. I feel it. The next Eyecon!" Sennin stated loudly and dramatically, "The next hero to appear shall be the Lincoln Green clad archer of justice. Who protected the forests of England and stole from the rich, to give to the poor and needy." he stated as he held his toy horse up to pretend it was a bow and fired an arrow into the air.

"Lincoln Green...forest...Archer. Ah Robin Hood!" Takeru realized.

"Robin Hood?" Cyber repeated, "I always thought he was just a story."

"All stories and legends begin from somewhere, my dear." Sennin replied. "I assure you, as long as a souls exists, it shall respond to those who look upon their legacy."

Takeru pulled his book out and turned to a page showing Robin Hood with a bow and arrow in hand.

"Robin Hood is believed to be a true hero of the past, a legendary archer who could hit any target and had skills just as fierce in swordsmanship." Takeru read from the page. "He and his men would steal from the greedy rich and give to the needy poor who lived in hardship."

"Oh, how noble!" Whisper awed.

"Isn't it? He would even give food to those who could not afford any and protect all who were being oppressed by the rich and nobility. Despite being a thief, all called him a protector of the needy." Takeru said as he held the book up so Cyber could give it a read herself.

"Sugoi…" Cyber awed after looking it over, "He sounds like he was an amazing person."

"Isn't he." Takeru nodded. "If he's the next Eyecon...then we must meet with someone who has a true heart of justice to connect with him." Takeru then turned to see...Sennin was gone once more. "Ah...he ran off again."

"Still...We have our lead now," Cyber noted before giggling as she saw Komasan was still dressed up in his little outfit.

"Hai. This will be an amazing Eyecon to find." Takeru smiled happily.

"You think it's connected to the theft, nya?" Jibanyan asked as he landed on Takeru's shoulder.

"Why?" the two asked, tilting their heads.

"Takeru-Dono!" Onari shouted as he pushed the door open before he jumped down the stairs in one fast motion. "Look at the TV!" he shouted before his legs began shuddering. "Ah…." he groaned as the pain from that jump finally kicked in.

"Oh dear…" Cyber gasped as she went over to help Onari.

Jibanyan was the first to get up to the TV, "Hey! It's an update on that robbery!"

Takeru was the first back up to the living room with Onari slowly walking back up with some help from Cyber.

"Arigato, Cyber-Kun...you're so kind." Onari stated as they made it to the living room.

=Another case where the thief known only as Little John strikes again= the Reporter stated as the TV showed security camera footage of the figure as they seemed to blast away the security guards using telekinesis. =Here is a clip of him using his invisible power.=

"Eh?!" Whisper gawked, "Jibanyan, you never said anything about this!"

"I was gonnya when Onyari showed up," Jibanyan replied, munching on a chocobo.

=The Stolen money has been found. However, it has been distributed to needy people and organisations. As such, the police find it in best interest to not take it back given the circumstances in which they were given= The Reporter explained as the feed changed back to the female reporter, a very attractive young woman wearing a white suit and glasses. =It seems Little John really is a Robin Hood of the modern age= she stated with a smile. =This has been Shirase Mari reporting=

"Little John?" Cyber repeated, "Isn't that the name of Robin Hood's partner?"

"Hai…" Takeru nodded. "Little John despite his name was a large man who was known for being Robin Hood's right hand man and muscle." he explained. "Still...this is too convenient for a coincidence."

"Does not this unseen power sound like the work of a Ganma?" Onari stated as his legs felt better, "This seems like a matter for our Supernatural Research Laboratory!" he stated as he ran his hand along his shaven head, before he pulled a business card out of his sleeve. "I've even made up business cards for us."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Whisper beamed.

"Sugoi! You're really into this, Onari-san!" Cyber applauded.

Takeru took the bundle of cards. "I'm going to go ask about this case." he stated simply.

"Ask about what?" Onari blinked at how suddenly Takeru just decided on this.

"I'll go with Takeru-san." Cyber stated.

"What for?" Onari asked, turning to her.

"It's better to have someone to watch your back after all." Takeru stated as he and Cyber walked towards the exit, leaving behind Onari.

"Those absconders!" he suddenly shouted once they were away from hearing range. But his ranting was suddenly halted when Shibuya ran into the living room.

"Onari-san!" Shibuya called, "I'm so excited...we finally have a Paranormal Case to investigate!"

Onari let that sink in before a look of sheer excitement formed on his face. "Are you certain!?"

"Really? That's great!" Takeru stated as he and Cyber overheard this while walking back in to get the keys for Takeru's bike.

"Do not let us distract you, Takeru-Dono, Cyber-kun." Onari stated as he began pushing the two back out the door. "I shall attend to this." he stated as he pushed both youths back as he walked forward.

"Hai…" both nodded in understanding just as Narita and a man dressed in a sharp business suit walked in.

"Hai. This is him." Narita stated in a bored tone, "This is Kuratani-san, he's really serious about hiring us."

The man looked at the three in the strange circumstance of Takeru and Cyber leaning away from a serious Onari.

"Is it true you lot can solve supernatural phenomena?" Kuratani asked skeptically.

"The answer lies within your heart." Onari stated in a wise tone that felt out of place at the moment while Takeru grabbed his keys as he and Cyber decided to get out while they could.

"Sometimes I wonder about that caretaker of yours, Takeru-kun." Whisper said as they left.

* * *

Whisper phased through a wall, "I managed to find the reporter that was on the news. She's heading for the parking garage."

"Alright we'll go meet her there." Takeru nodded as he began walking only stopping for a second as he noticed the security guard. "Okay...so not so easy." he blinked...before remembering the fact he's a ghost. "Duh."

Takeru then closed his eyes before he flashed and became transparent...only to Cyber and Whisper that is. Anyone else would not see him whatsoever at the moment. He looked over at Cyber and than at the guard and at her.

"I have a way," Cyber assured, "You two go on ahead."

"Got it meet you inside." Takeru nodded as he and Whisper walked right through the Security guard and into the parking complex. The guard only feeling a slight chill as a result.

Cyber took out a Yokai Medal, "Watashi wa Tomodachi!" she tossed the coin into the air, "Debekoi, Jimmy!" she caught the medal and put it into the watch, "Yokai Medal, Set on!"

 **=Usurakage Shokan!=** a purple scroll of light emerged from the watch **=Usurakage! Oretachi no okabe~=**

"Jimmy…" a purple ninja-like shadow Yokai spoke plainly, looking out with a pair of solid, blank eyes and a shuriken on his back.

"Jimmy-san, can you Inspirit me so I can get by?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Jimmy replied as he put his shuriken on her back, a faint purple aura coming off her for a moment.

"Arigatou," Cyber nodded as she walked by the guard, who didn't even notice her even as she waved a hand in his face as she went by.

Cyber made her way through the parking complex, looking through the rows of cars looking for the two transparent friends of hers. She soon found Takeru and Whisper hiding behind a car.

"Is she here yet?" Takeru asked.

"Not yet."

"You've said that 12 times already." Takeru complained.

Cyber giggled before bowing to Jimmy, "Arigatou, Jimmy-san."

"It's okay, it's okay," Jimmy nodded as he took his shuriken off her back.

"Hi," Cyber greeted, appearing between the two.

"GAH!" both moved back with a yelp, Takeru grabbing onto Whisper who did the same. Both took a second and looked at each other before jumping away from one another.

"I wasn't scared." Takeru coughed as he fixed his kimono.

"Neither was I." Whisper agreed.

Cyber giggled, "I should ask Jimmy-san if I can do that more often. You two didn't even see me come over."

"Just wait till I get a Ninja Eyecon." Takeru replied with a smirk of his own.

"Are there famous ninjas?" Cyber asked.

Takeru merely held up the book and turned to the page of Goemon before flipping to Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Quite a few." he smiled.

"That book is incredibly useful." Whisper admitted.

"Hai, hai," Cyber nodded, "Now come on. Let's go find her."

"Ah here she comes." Whisper stated as he saw the reporter walk out of the Elevator and head towards her car.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to her." Takeru explained as he walked out from behind the car him and Whisper used as cover.

"Good luck," Whisper saluted.

"Excuse me, Mari-san!" Takeru called as the woman stopped and turned to see Takeru. "Uhm...I just wanted to talk to you if you have the time?"

"Of course." she nodded as she took her glasses off.

"Why Robin Hood?" Takeru asked.

"May I ask who you are?" she replied.

"Tenkuji Takeru, I'm with the supernatural phenomena laboratory." he explained as he pulled out one of Onari's business cards, "We deal with strange cases like Little John's strange power."

"Oh." she nodded in understanding.

"Anyway...never mind that for now." he shook his head. "So why did you mention Robin hood in your report earlier? I know Little John was the name of his partner, but still the choice seemed a bit interesting to me is all."

"Well Robin Hood fought against corruption after all?" Mari explained as she put her glasses and the business card into her purse. "And as you said Little John was his partner, I just thought it was very fitting given his actions."

"so...you think what Little John is doing is right?" Takeru asked curiously.

"The public seems to want to applaud him." Mari stated as she developed a very thoughtful look. "There are plenty of people here who suffer at the hands of the powerful and unjust…" she said slowly as her eyes became very sad the next moment. "My father was killed because of that kind of corrupt violence…" she stated, "Right in front of me…"

Takeru's eyes widened at that, the look in her eyes, the pain he could see in them. It reminded him of what he often saw in his own eyes when he was reminded of his father's death. Whisper cringed. Having been 'alive' when he had been prior to being sealed away, he had seen many lives that had that happen to them.

"My father too…" Takeru blurted out. "He was…"

"Then you understand right?" Mari asked Takeru. All of a sudden, both felt like the other understood.

"Oh? Now this is an interesting development," Whisper noted.

"Mou…"

"Whis?" Whisper looked to see Cyber was biting on a handkerchief while watching them.

"There are people out there who need this kind of justice." Mari stated her reasoning to Takeru.

"I just...want to make sure my dad can rest in peace." Takeru admitted. "I have no reason to hide myself."

Mari smiled as she looked up at Takeru. "How naive." she stated suddenly. "I became a journalist...yet I'm still not able to change anything. What about you?" she asked. Takeru gave no reply as he let her words sink in, Mari sighed as she turned away and walked to her car.

A pink poof then went off as Yurusen appeared behind Cyber and Whisper.

"Ah...despite this initial meeting, it seems as though those two have so much in common," She stated as she put her two arms together, "Who knows...maybe this whole case will end in Takeru getting a date."

"Mugyuu…" Cyber mumbled through her handkerchief, looking at Takeru.

"..." the two spirits looked at each other and then at Cyber and then at each other once more.

"Uh...Is the blue-head there okay?" Yurusen asked.

"I'm unsure," Whisper replied, holding up Cyber's Yokai Watch and activated it, "Perhaps...Gah!"

Standing beside Cyber was a large block of pink mochi, packed into a square shape. It had a blank face with stubby feet and somewhat long, thin arms.

* * *

 **Yokai Yakimochi**

 **Class: Izamashi-Zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"A YO…!" Whisper began before Yurusen clamped his mouth shut and grabbed the Yokai Pad.

"So what's this one?" Yurusen noted as she looked through it, "Ah-hah! The Yokai Yakimochi. Oh what's this? When it inspirits someone, they become jealous and clingy. It's the Yokai that's more often than not a factor in causing divorces from one spouse being too jealous and clingy to the other." she read before she began to laugh slightly. "Hehehe...oh the fun this will bring."

"What are you talking about?! We have to tell Takeru-kun about this imm-MMPH?!" Whisper began to say before Yurusen shoved his Yokai Pad into his mouth.

"Oh no you don't." Yurusen stated, "I'm going to enjoy this Yokai chaos...You have bugged me with your Yokai problems when Eyecons are the more important thing." She then looked to see Takeru walking back over towards them as he scratched his hair in confusion. "Ah, it's show time~!" Yurusen stated as she stuffed a rock into Whisper's mouth once he got the Yokai Pad out.

"Ah...well it wasn't much of a lead...we might as well head back to Onari. And see about that case." Takeru sighed before he felt a strange tension around his friends...and Yurusen stuffing trash from a trash bin into Whisper's already stretched out jaw. "Oi Yurusen...what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much~" Yurusen snickered.

"Mou…" Cyber mumbled through her handkerchief, biting a bit harder on it.

"Cyber-san...are you feeling okay?" Takeru asked seeing this. "Why are you trying to eat a handkerchief?" he asked as he grabbed her hands and pulled the piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"You were enjoying talking to Yurusen-san just now, weren't you?" Cyber asked before turning her head from him with a tiny huff, puffing her cheeks a bit.

"Eh? What do you mean...I never enjoy talking with that floating egoist." Takeru admitted.

"Jimmy-san," Cyber stated before the ninja-like Yokai put his shuriken on her once more, making her become unnoticeable yet again.

"Oi Cyber...where are you going? I'm your ride!" Takeru shouted.

"Hehehe...this is so entertaining." Yurusen laughed to herself as Whisper finally spit out the last of the stuff the little eyeball ghost shoved into his mouth.

"Why are you doing this, you floating bobblehead!?" Whisper demanded.

"Simple, Takeru needs to learn how to handle women, so why not start with his stalker?" she stated bluntly.

"Stalker?!" Whisper repeated, "Cyber-chan isn't a stalker! She's a good person who gives her best when it comes to being friends!"

"Is that just your way of saying she's in love with him?" Yurusen joked, ducking a swing at her head, "AHA! You missed sucker!"

"Why you…!" Whisper growled.

"My free Sopa Opera shall not be disturbed!" Yurusen shouted as she poofed out of the room.

"Gah! Get back here!" Whisper snapped as he flew off to find her, pulling out a cartoonish blue mallet.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Onari had followed Mr Kuratani to his mansion. Both sat down in the large living room with both sitting on two couches across from one another a coffee table between them. Some tea set out for them, a warning letter set out on the table.

'On this day, the sun will will reveal the truth. I will take your ill gotten treasure taken through unright means from your own warehouse. By the power, and in the name of Justice. Little John.'

"That thief...he's after my beloved treasure." Kuratani stated. "And the police are unreliable...what can they do against someone like this?"

"That is true." Onari nodded. _'What can I do? I must contact Takeru-dono, to tell him of this, this thief Little John must be related to the Eyecon.'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when an alarm began to blare, "Ah!"

"It's the alarm...he's here!" Kuratani stated in realization. "Please...help me…" he bowed, "Sensei."

"Sensei?" Onari beamed, "Leave it to me!"

* * *

Two guards were tossed across the ground from the same unseen force. Little John swung open a pair of double doors and began to walk into the next room. Revealing a room that was filled with various antiquities, Little John continued on.

"Hold it right there!" A security guard called as he and another charged at him.

But just like their companions, an unseen force launched them both backwards across the hallway. The impact with the tile floor knocked them out. Little John slowly lowered a left arm and went back to looking at the room. At the same time for those who could see it, a Ganma formed into a semi-visibility state. The transparent monster laughed happily at its handy work.

Little John walked through the room, ignoring all the possibly priceless objects made from, ivory, jade, and even gold. Making it to a second half of the room, the room had more older items, from plates, and vases that were possibly just as expensive as anything else. But what caught the thief's attention was a display in the center of the room. It was a podium, holding an old wooden bow with an arrow to accompany it. The items rested on a wooden branch propping them up for display. Little John reached out and grabbed both objects, claiming the bow and arrow of Robin Hood.

"I won't let you leave!" Onari declared as he skidded into the room through the other opening in the area.

The Ganma snorted before punting Onari in the bum.

"Owwww!" Onari yelped as he hit the floor with his face.

The Ganma, knowing he was unseen, walked over the fallen Onari. He figured he could have some more fun with the monk until the sound of more footsteps caught his attention.

"Onari!" Takeru's voice shouted as he ran into the room suddenly. He knelt down next to his caretaker. "Are you okay?" He asked as he gently flipped him over.

"Takeru-dono!" Onari yelped as he then looked over to Little John, making Takeru do the same.

Takeru nodded in understanding as he propped Onari against another podium in the room. He then walked up to confront the thief, only for the Ganma that was visible to only him at the moment to cut off his path.

 **"You will not pass."** He stated, revealing his full form to Takeru.

The Ganma wore a brown leather parka with fringe around the edges, covering his torso that met in the center with a large leather horse head, that had a large axe blade extending from the top Ganma turned to the left slightly revealing that the front legs of a the horse's legs also stuck out of his chest, red fur forming its mane that extended around the parka's collar. His right shoulder had a cow-like skull acting as a shoulder pad and a ream skull on the left. The Ganma had a wild head of red hair that seemed to connect to it's collar and was kept out of it's soulless blue eyes by a dull colored headband.

"Ganma…" Takeru gasped in realization as he stood up straight and held his hands over his waist, orange flames forming into the Ghost Driver around him.

Takeru then reached into his kimono and fiddled with his inner pocket for a second before he pulled out his Ghost Eyecon. In one motion he flipped the Ghost Driver open making it start up. He then held his eyecon in his right hand before slamming his palm to the left button of the Eyecon, making it blink and switch to it's large G symbol setting. He then slowly lowered and set the Eyecon in place as the Ganma just scoffed at this. Takeru then slammed the Ghost Driver shut. Becoming invisible to Onari who gasped at it happening once again.

 **=EYE~ Bacchiri Minaa~Baacchiri Minaa~=**

With that, the Ore Parka flew out of the Ghost Driver and around Takeru before he looked over at the Ganma. His orange eyes slanted into an angry glare. Takeru raised his hand up as he curled his ring and little finger, and slowly brought his hand down.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he slammed the lever in making the Ghost Driver blink and change the G to the Ore Damashii mask.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE!=**

With that the orange bone lines formed over Takeru's body just as the blue eye crest formed, orange light covering him and leaving behind Ghost in his Transient state, the Ore Parka flew around him as he slowly lowered both his arms as if putting on a jacket.

 **=Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that the Parka locked into place it's twin arms lopping into the sleeves, Ghost's orange mask locking into place on his helmet. His horn extending up in a flash of orange fire. Ghost slowly put his hand to his hood and tossed it back.

 **"Let's see if you're a worthy opponent for me,"** The Axe Ganma challenged as he charged at Ghost.

The Axe Ganma swung his left fist as Ghost who caught it and spun the Ganma around to try and knock him off balance. Ghost then tried to slam his elbow into the Ganma who blocked with his right arm. Both locked each other into a stalemate before running off to the side and through a window breaking it in the process.

Both fighters ran...or floated in this case through the forest before making it to a river bed. Both let go and tumbled across the ground. The Axe Ganma held his hand up as a Large tomahawk axe formed in it. With a roar the Axe Ganma charged at Ghost who ducked to the left to avoid one swing, only for the Axe Ganma to twist his waist and swing up slashing Ghost across his clear chest armor sending him stumbling back with sparks flying from the impact of weapon to armor.

Ghost fell into the water, with the Axe Ganma keeping his attacks going. He jumped and swung down hoping to cut Ghost again, only for Ghost to dive back under the water letting the Axe Ganma hit nothing but Water and mud. The Ganma looked into the river water trying to find Ghost only for him to phase out of the ground behind him. Ghost then grabbed the Ganma by the red fur colla catching him by surprise. The Kamen Rider then spun and tossed his enemy into the dirt. The Axe Ganma growled as he rolled and got to his feet as he held his tomahawk up and swung to lop off Ghost's head.

Ghost ducked back letting the blade swing over his head, the blade meeting his horn for a moment as Ghost slid past the Axe Ganma. Ghost skidded across the ground before he leaned up and floated into the air. The Axe Ganma turned to see this shocked at the sight of his enemy flying in the air. Ghost turned around mid air before he floated forward and slammed his knee pad into the Ganma's shoulder making him spin from the impact and fall to the ground again. Ghost floated across the water before he spun around again and stayed aloft in the air challengingly. Ghost even chuckled as he raised his left hand and gave the Ganma the 'Come at me' hand gesture.

 **"Kono…"** the Axe Ganma growled as he raised his Tomahawk and tossed it at Ghost, who quickly floated to the side...only for the Axe Ganma to make a second and toss it just in time for the weapon to hit Ghost in the chest knock him out of the air and into the River.

Ghost gasped as he popped his head out of the water. He was so used to breathing he forgot he can't drown as he is. Ghost then grabbed a swing from the Axe Ganma before the Ganma pushed the axe blade on his chest forward hitting ghost making him yell in pain as he was sent flying back into the water.

* * *

Little John put the bow and arrow on the passenger seat of a van. Nodding, he got into the vehicle and started it up. Onari ran out just as it was starting to leave the area.

"That's got to be…!" Onari gasped before he ran after it.

* * *

Ghost grunted as he was struck with another axe, "Musashi!" He pulled out the red Eyecon and quickly switched it with Ore, the Ore Park dispersing.

 **=EYE~=** The Ghost Driver called as the Musashi Parka flew out, using his sword arms to deflect the next few tomahawks that flew at him, before Ghost then pulled the lever **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI!=** the ghost Driver called out as a biwa chord was heard in the background of the voice. **=Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

With the same biwa chords and slashing sounds, the Parka placed itself on Ghost while the mask locked itself in place on the mask. Ghost summoned the Gan Gun Saber and split it into two. Ghost slowly spread his legs apart into a new stance as the Axe Ganma held two tomahawks up in the air. The Ganma then tossed his axes at Ghost who quickly slashed his twin swords cutting through the axes letting their pieces fall into the water and quickly ruse away. Ghost then charged at the Ganma who pulled out two tomahawks again.

The Ganma slashed at Ghost who blocked with his left sword before he swung his right sword low cutting the Ganma's leg making it bleed slightly. The Axe Ganma groaned in pain from the sudden pain, but swung at Ghost who did the same. Only for the Gan Gun Saber to win the contest of stability as the Kamen Rider's blade cut through the tomahawk. Ghost's sword knocked the Ganma's side making him stumble back.

The Axe Ganma tried to use the chest axe attack again only for Ghost to cross his sword and block the blade. Ghost slammed his foot back keeping him from budging. Ghost then twisted his crossed swords before he jumped to the left and used the momentum to toss the Axe Ganma into the mud of the River bank. Ghost landed on his feet as he raised his left sword up over his head and his right forward across his chest.

The Axe Ganma jumped to his feet as he held both arms up; each hand holding a tomahawk. With a flick of his wrists he revealed to be holding four in each hand. He then began tossing them at Ghost in rapid fire. Ghost began slashing both his swords cutting down the axes letting the fractured pieces fall into the river behind him. Ghost slashed left and right deflecting and cutting through all the tomahawks, his arms kept moving cutting everything that came at him. His arms moving as blurs leaving only red streaks in the air...until Ghost realized...he wasn't cutting anything anymore.

He stopped mid-swing and looked around him. Nothing but forest, dirt, and river. The Axe Ganma sued Musashi's energy and pension for getting carried away as a window for escape.

"He got away?" Ghost said as he walked through the river hoping the Ganma was still somewhere. "Mou…" he sighed hanging his head low. Ghost sighed as he decided to make his way back to the mansion and look for Onari and clues.

* * *

"Robin Hood's priceless bow and arrow!" The man sobbed as Takeru walked into the room, seeing him hugging where the bow and arrow had been.

Takeru walked back into the room having canceled his transformation along the way. He overheard that sentence as he made his way in. "I thought so…" he said to himself as realizing he was right about this being related to the Eyecon. "This is about the Eyecon….Onari." He realized looking around for him. "Onari?" He called out again, getting no response...normally, he'd jumped into existence next to him when he called his name. But he was nowhere in sight. "Oh come on...First Cyber...now Onari...my friends are just vanishing on me left and right."

* * *

"I must restore my honor!" Onari shouted as he ran along through a forest, panting for breath from having ran at least a few miles by this point, "...Ah!" He looked up ahead to see the car parked, "Car! Car! Car!" He chanted happily as he suddenly gained his energy and skipped down the path to the car. He then looked ahead to see an old building. First thing to come to the Monk's mind, Little John's hide out. Second thing to come to mind: Bingo.

* * *

"Cyber-san! ...Onari!" Takeru called out as he walked down the road, "Come on, guys...this is not funny anymore!"

"Takeru-san?" Takeru looked to his left to see the fast food restaurant, with Komasan sitting on a table with a soft cream in paws and Cyber still biting her handkerchief.

"Ah, Cyber...I've been looking for you," He sighed happily as he walked over to her.

"Mugyuu…" Cyber mumbled.

"Ah! There you are!" Whisper exclaimed as he flew over down the street, "You must hurry, Ta-GAH!"

Yurusen held a net in hand with said net drawn over Whisper, the crisscross pattern cutting into his body. He blinked twice before ending up as a pile of cubes. She snickered evilly before spinning around quickly, using the net like a golf club to punt all the pieces into the road.

"Oh, Takeru-san. Cyber-chan has a new friend with her today!" Komasan beamed, Yurusen's head turning so fast, the snap it made echoing.

"Eh...friend...you mean another Yokai?" Takeru asked as he leaned in to make eye contact with the Komainu.

"Uh-huh," Komasan nodded, pointing to the empty seat beside Cyber, "He's a big strawberry mochi."

"Ichigo...mochi?" He blinked, seeing nothing before remembering the rules of the Yokai Watch, "Oh right...I can't see him until Cyber uses the Yokai Watch." He remembered as he slammed his fist down onto his palm.

"Mmmnnn…"

"Cyber-san...is that why you've been acting odd? You're trying to help a new friend. Yokatta...I thought you were mad at me," Takeru sighed happily.

"Baka no Komainu!" Yurusen sobbed, "My soap opera is over too soon~!"

"Their lives are not a cheesy daytime program!" Whisper shouted as he made a leg with a large boot on it before stomping on her head, "Takeru-kun, tasukete!" He zipped over to them, "Takeru-kun, Cyber-chan is being inspirited by a dangerous Yokai named Yakimochi. When it inspirits others, they act fully jealous of them not paying attention to them. Komasan, arigatou for informing Takeru-kun quickly about the Yokai. I was worried that if it went unnoticed long enough, Cyber-chan would've lost her friendship with Takeru-kun."

"Jealous?" Takeru said as it all began to add up, you could almost see the imaginary alarm clock go off in his mind. "Ah! That explains why she's been acting so weird. Yurusen...why did you keep Whisper from telling me!?" He shouted as he grabbed his sidekick and began shaking her violently.

"She thought it'd make a good soap opera," Whisper informed.

"Maji-da?" Takeru asked as he tossed Yurusen into the road. "Whisper quick...how do we get rid of the Yokai?" He asked.

"Well…" Whisper began before Komasan's bag began to ring, "Whis?"

Komasan took out the antique black and green phone and picked up the receiver, putting a leaf on his head, "Hamashi-Hamashi~?"

"They really can't say moshi-moshi…" Takeru gawked, always thinking that one legend was the most silly one involving Yokai.

"Oh. It's for you, Takeru-san," Komasan held the receiver to him, removing his leaf.

"Hai...moshi-moshi~?" He asked. "Onari?" He blinked as Whisper leaned in to hear what was said.

-Takeru-dono…- Onari said excitedly on the other line, -Please calm down and listen.-

"I am calm…"

-I have found Little John's hideout.- he replied, ignoring his comment.

* * *

-Really?- Takeru asked over the phone as Onari was hiding behind the van...even though he was still in plain view of the house's door and window...So hiding was kind of a stretch. Unknown to the Monk, the very thief he was referring to just walked up behind him.

* * *

-Well…- Onari began before the sound of hitting and fighting was heard on the other end -Stop! Ite!-

"Onari?" Takeru asked in worry, hearing the scuffle from the other end of the phone, until a loud clonk was heard as the line went dead.

"Oh no!" Whisper gasped.

"What's wrong?" Komasan asked.

"Onari has been kidnapped by Little John…" Takeru explained as he hung up the phone by twisting the receiver down again.

"Mongee?!" Komasan freaked.

"Mou...Takeru-san, why are talking to Onari-sama?" Cyber whined, tugging the handkerchief in her mouth.

"...Almost forgot about the Yokai, whis," Whisper sweatdropped.

"Cyber...this is serious. We need to save Onari. Little John has a Ganma helping him. Please call someone to help us find him?" Takeru begged as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"Heh. We can do that without any stinkin' Yokai," Yurusen huffed, popping up between the two.

"You shut up your face!" Whisper shouted, using a boxing glove to uppercut her into the sky.

A mechanical caw along with Komasan shouting 'Mongee' once again made Takeru and Whisper look to see what was happening. In place of the phone was now a mechanical condor mae from it.

"It transforms, zura!" Komasan exclaimed.

"Eh...it can do that?" Whisper gawked as the Condor flew around Takeru before perching on his shoulder. It cawed again and seemed to nuzzle Takeru's face, earning a jealous noise from Cyber.

"It must belong to me, I guess." Takeru chuckled as he scratched its head.

"Yurusen Justice!" Yurusen cried out as she slammed a frying pan on Whisper's head, flattening him under it, before zipping over to Takeru, "Just trust in the Condor Denwor! We can use it to track down that baldy!"

"Sugoi." Takeru awed. "Okay, Condor, track down Onari please?" He asked of the mechanical condor. It cawed once more and flew off his shoulder before motioning Takeru to follow.

Takeru began to walk before he grabbed Cyber and lifter her up over his shoulder, "Whisper, Komasan, Yurusen, ikuze!"

"Hai, zura!"

"Eyecon hunting time~!" Yurusen whooped.

"Whis…" Whisper's moan came from under the frying pan.

"You too, Cyber. I can't leave you alone right now," Takeru added as he began running after the Condor Denwor.

Minutes later, the Condor Denwor was flying across a bridge, Takeru and Cyber riding after it on Takeru's Rider Machine.

"That is one fast piece of mochi," Yurusen muttered, seeing Yakimochi running alongside the bike.

"Well, mochi are sticky," Whisper shrugged.

"Seriously annoying when I can't see them…" Takeru muttered as Cyber held on tighter and tighter. "Ooof...it's a good thing I'm dead." He grunted, feeling it hard to breathe with her iron grip on his torso.

"But I bet feeling them beach balls is nice," Yurusen teased.

"Whisper, if you'd please?" Takeru asked as he sped up.

"Whis~!" Whisper declared, delivering a series of punches to Yurusen before sending her flying off with an uppercut.

"And all is right...oof...Her grip gets tighter the more I talk." Takeru grunted. Condor Denwor cawed again as he turned onto the forest road.

* * *

"Mmm...mmmmmm!" Onari tried to talk through the cloth acting as a gag.

His arms and body were tied to an old metal chair by thick ropes. For added measure, his legs were tied together by ropes as well. Little John did not hold back on the ropes in tieing him up.

Said mystery thief was off in one corner of the room, looking over the bow and arrow of Robin Hood. Just admiring the craftsmanship and history of it. Ignoring the groans and grunts of Onari as he kept moving around to try and get free. The Axe Ganma unseen to both walking around Onari, taking enjoyment from watching him squirm. But even he was beginning to get tired of it after the last few minutes.

 **"He's just going to get in the way,"** He spoke logically, even though Little John couldn't even hear him, **"I'll just deal with him now."**

The Axe Ganma raised a Tomahawk to cut down Onari only for something to crash through the window and into his face, knocking him back a step. The Ganma looked to see the mechanical Condor Denwor flying around him. The Condor cawed in defense of Onari before its talons grabbed the long red hair. It than, to the Ganma's shock, flew off to the side and with enough strength to carry the Ganma across the the room and tossing him into a pile of old boxes.

"Onari!" Takeru shouted as he pushed the door open and found Onari. "Are you okay?" He asked as Cyber ran in behind him.

Onari gave a few muffled noises before Takeru undid the gag, "Is it a Ganma or a Yokai?!"

"Uh...Both," Takeru replied as Whisper was pointing to Cyber's left to show Yakimochi was still there. "It's going to be a long day, Onari." He sighed as he began to untie the ropes.

"So that man…" a female voice spoke up, getting everyone's attention. The three humans...well two humans and a ghost looked to Little John who pulled the face mask and hood down. "Is your friend?" The thief asked revealing he...to be a she...and said she to be Mari.

"Mari-san...is Little John."

"What a twist!" Yurusen shouted in equal surprise, floating in the air next to Whisper. "The girl Takeru has so much compatibility with is revealed to be his current enemy!?"

"Will you stop making it worse?!" Whisper snapped as he saw Cyber slump and tug the handkerchief in her mouth to the point that rips were starting to be seen.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." She replied with a smirk.

Takeru walked forward as he let Komasan handle freeing Onari from the ropes, the Komainu getting annoyed with the knots before he just burned the knots with his eyebrows and undid the ropes instantly. Onari yelped as he saw the knots were burned away.

"You brought Komasan-sama?!" Onari gasped while looking around, "Arigatou!"

Takeru ignored Onari as he locked eyes with Mari. Both just spent a moment looking at one another before Takeru finally spoke.

"You're doing this because of what happened to your father?" Takeru asked calmly.

"You should understand." Mari countered, trying to speak to the pain in Takeru's heart about his father's death.

"I do." Takeru admitted sadly. He then looked back at her with a confused look. "But...is this really the Justice that you believe in?" He asked her, trying to reach out to her sense of justice within her heart.

"At first...I tried to stay true to the justice I thought was right. But…" she began as her face grew sad at the very thoughts in her mind.

"Can't you trust those feelings and start over again?" Takeru asked, making her look at him in shock.

"Eh?"

The Axe Ganma walked over next to her before he leaned in slightly.

 **"You're not wrong…"** he whispered into her ear, **"You're not making any mistake. You are truly righteous."**

"What's he doing?" Komasan asked, tilting his head at the Ganma's action.

"I can't turn back." Mari spoke as the words of the Ganma convinced her that they were her own thoughts, her own words. "My unseen power...this is the true power of justice!" She stated as a faint, dark, purple aura formed around her. "For me, that is Robin Hood's bow and arrow!" She added as the aura slowly moved over to the bow and arrow.

 **"Good, good, just a little more."** The Ganma said excitedly, even tapping his fingers together.

"He's Inspiriting her!" Whisper gasped.

"No, he's not." Yurusen groaned. "It's the influence of the Ganma." She explain as she flew forward making those who could see her give her attention. "The humans they take interest in get steadily stranger…" she said motioning with her little arms in semicircles. "And can eventually summon a ghost...in exchange for their life to do so that is."

"In exchange for their life?" Takeru asked in shock.

"...you speak like you have experience." Whisper said, looking at Yurusen with suspicion.

"Shut it, soft serve head." She said, grabbing a pipe and hitting him in the eyes.

"Gah! I'm blind!" Whisper freaked.

"And that's how Ganma get their Eyecons." Yurusen added as she turned to see the aura. "This benefits us greatly! Little John gets toast, we get eyecon, and it's a win! Even for you, Cyber! One less love rival. Come on, Takeru! The Eyecon will be here soon, so you better get it."

Taker took a second to take this information in. Letting someone...die to get an Eyecon. No...no matter what, his heart could never accept such a method.

"I can't do that." Takeru spoke, getting Yurusen's attention. "I don't need any Eyecon that was bought with a life!" He stated firmly. "That goes against the very reason why I fight. Power like that is not Justice!" He shouted, that sentence having a duel meaning. He then walked up to Mari. "Mari-san, stop this...these actions...this power...none of it is what you think. You're being controlled by a being known as a Ganma. You'll lose your life if you continue." He said as he grabbed her shoulders. Trying to get through to her to set her free from the Ganma.

Mari looked conflicted, as if part of her was questioning why she was doing this. But that frustration did not help her, the aura just growing and growing.

"Shut up!" She yelled wanting to calm her mind, the aura sending out a shockwave that sent Takeru flying back across the room. "I have no other choice…" Mari stated as the Axe Ganma got in front of her to keep Takeru away from her. "I don't care what power I use...I will become a modern Robin Hood!" She stated with all her conviction making the bow and arrow flash even brighter.

 **"Yes good...you can't stop it anymore!"** The Axe Ganma laughed. **"Soon the Eyecon will appear!"**

"No…" Takeru spoke as he pushed himself back up. "I will stop it!" He grunted as he held his sighed feeling pain from that shockwave whatever it was. "I…" he began as he walked forward. "I will believe in myself!" He stated as he walked over to Mari. His body beginning to glow a bright golden color the Ganma being forced to take a step back from the sudden flash as Takeru wrapped his arms around Mari and Whisper cringed at seeing the handkerchief tear in two in Cyber's mouth.

All of a sudden, everything went white. This sudden light...it felt warm and calm. This light was something good. It felt reassuring. Inside the Light Takeru wrapped his arms around Mari, bringing her in for a hug. It was something simple...and random. But this action...it calmed the girl's raging emotions, she felt at peace at once, after so long of feeling in the dark and confused. The glowing Takeru held onto her tightly.

 _"I can feel Mari-san's life...she wants to live."_ Takeru's spectral voice stated calmly. _"I want her to live."_ He stated as a tear fell from his eye, causing the light to disperse.

As fast as it happened was as fast as it seemed to happen for everyone. Mari blinked as the dark aura was now gone from her and the bow and arrow. Her face was confused as to what just happened...and why she was even doing any of this. Onari yelped as Takeru reappeared between him and Cyber.

"Takeru-dono...that light, it's disappeared," Onari spoke as he pointed at Mari.

 **"Kisama...How dare you interfere!?"** The Axe Ganma growled in utter frustration before throwing an axe at them, **"Take this!"**

Takeru saw the incoming weapon and tackled Onari out of the way. The axe hit the column behind them, but it still cut something in its path. As both Takeru and Onari hit the ground, Takeru groaned in pain as a large gash in his sleeves and his shoulder could be seen, blood leaking out from the wound.

"Ah! Takeru-dono!" Onari freaked at seeing the wound.

"It feels like I got dust in my eye!" Whisper whined, still blinded from the hit by the pipe.

"Dust?" Komasan tilted his head, "Oh. Sennin-san's gift!"

He dug into his pack and pulled out a small sack. Reaching into it, he swung his paw out and a 'shower' of golden dust fell over the room. The golden dust then stuck to the growling Axe Ganma...slowly burning him into reality and visibility for everyone. Even Onari and Mari could now see the angered ghost.

"Eh?" Takeru looked at Komasan.

"Sennin-san gave it to me," Komasan explained, showing his 'horse' and the compartment in the back of its head.

"Takeru-san~" Cyber whined, making him look and gawk.

"I can see it now!" Takeru gawked, seeing Yakimochi.

"I can see it now, too!" Onari shouted, looking at the growling Ganma who was shocked at being visible to normal humans, Mari in equal shock from this as well. Onari then turned to Takeru before seeing Yakimochi, "Nanja kora!?" He shouted in shock.

"It seems this stuff can make things invisible to humans visible, whis," Whisper noted, rubbing his eyes as the pain went away, "Gah! Got some in my eyes!"

Onari then turned to Whisper as he cleared the gold dust from his eyes. Both looked at each other for a moment or two...Before both slapped their faces and screamed their heads off in shock and terror. Whisper zipped out, screaming about sutras and evil priests.

"Takeru-dono...what was that thing…? It must have been some odd ghost…" Onari said in shock.

Takeru grabbed the Ganma's tomahawk before tossing it back at the Ghost, who used its arm to block it only to be sent stumbling back with blood flying off his arm's new fresh wound.

"I'll explain it all later," He sighed as he held his hand to the cut on his shoulder that sealed up all of a sudden. "Onari...I know this is odd...but I need you to help me with Cyber-san." He then whispered into his caretaker's ear, who slowly nodded in understanding, as both looked at Yakimochi.

Both then began to chant buddhist mantras silently before Onari grabbed a random piece of wood. He then swung down as Takeru punched the Yokai, both sending the Yokai falling back with a large lump on his head and a black eye. Yakimochi groaned before collapsing onto his back, it's Yokai Medal bouncing out of its clothing and stopped at Cyber's feet. The bluenette blinked twice.

"Eh?" Cyber looked around, "What's going on? Where a…" she spotted the Ganma, "Ah! Ganma! Takeru-san!"

"I got it covered," Takeru spoke as he picked the yokai medal up. He then grabbed Cyber's hand and put the medal in it. "Present." He smiled to her.

"E-Eh?" Cyber blinked twice as she looked at the Yokai Medal and then at Takeru, "...I didn't do anything too weird, did I?"

"It was a little annoying...but given it was a Yokai...no weirder than normal." He smiled happily as Onari poked Yakimochi with the stick, "Uh...short version, Onari can see them for right now."

"Really?! Oh, that's good!" Cyber beamed before yelping and ducking, pulling Takeru down in time to avoid another thrown axe.

 **"Damn you...you ruined my chance to get the Eyecon...do you know how long it took me to get this girl ready to sacrifice for the Eyecon?! Months! And you ruined it all...with a stupid hug!?"**

"Hugs cure everything," Cyber chirped.

 **"Stay out of this!"** Axe Ganma shook another axe at her.

Takeru summoned the Ghost Driver and pulled the Gan Gun Saber in its gun mode before he shot at the Ganma making him stumble back again. The Condor Denwor then flew in and perched on Takeru's shoulder.

"Mari-san...you understand now right? Unseen power isn't justice." Takeru spoke as he stood back up with the Condor helping him and Cyber up. Condor then cawed and jumped to Cyber's shoulder, nuzzling her face this time and getting a giggle from her.

"I…" Mari spoke as the memories of all she did as Little John flooded her mind at once.

"Mari-san...you look up to Robin Hood right?" Takeru asked, dusting his shoulders, "Then this time...fire an arrow of justice as a Journalist!" He stated to her. Mari looked at Takeru before she realized he was right, her nod to Takeru being her answer to him.

At that instant, a golden light shone off her and the bow of Robin Hood.

Yurusen watched this from behind a support beam, "Oh...so that's how you're going to do things…" she sighed at seeing Takeru's prefered method of getting Eyecons.

"Ahem."

"What?" Yurusen turned and Whisper swung the pipe, "GAH! MY EYE! I'M BLIND!"

"Takeru-san, let's get that new Eyecon!" Whisper cheered.

"Hai." he smirked as he pulled out his Ore Eyecon. "Cyber, you and Onari take care of Mari-san." He smiled to his friend. He then opened the Ghost Driver and loaded the already standby set Eyecon in.

 **=EYE~! Bacchiri Minaa~ Bacchiri Minaa~!=**

That is when Onari blinked, this is the point where Takeru vanished as usual...but he didn't. The Ore Ghost Parka flew out and around him, its eyes looking as confident as Takeru as he still had the same proud/happy smirk. The Parka then began pumping his little arms up into the air as he danced around Takeru. Takeru moved his arms forward then up in the same hand sign as he normally did.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he pushed the lever in.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, the orange bone marks formed over him before the blue eye crest finished it and formed the Transient suit around Takeru. The Ore Parka flew around him and put itself on him in a small burst of orange flames, his mask locking into place while glowing.

"Transforming...I'm so envious!" Onari stated as he fell to his knees at seeing Takeru become Kamen Rider Ghost for the first time. His heroic demeanour so incredible to him.

"Ganbatte, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"Ah, Komasan-Dono! You're visible now, too! You're adorable!" Onari shouted.

Ghost ignored them as he walked over to the bow and arrow. He brought his hands together and made the eye symbol over it. A swirl of green smoke engulfed the items before spiraling into the air, fusing together to make a new Ghost Parka. The New Parka was a vibrant and bright Emerald/Forest green color, with yellow lining the sides, with small yellow tassels around the bottom with a ghost tail made up of an arrow, the same tassels around his sleeves, large shoulder pads also formed on the parka with two long belt like straps hanging off the sides acting as arms, buckles acting as elbows and yellow arrow ends as the hands, the hood also had a large yellow feather sticking out from the left side. Green eyes peered from the hood before the parka made a motion as if drawing an arrow on a bow string, a green image of Robin Hood doing the same next to him.

The Parka then did a backflip before flying right into the Ghost Driver creating a green ripple before an eyecon formed into existence. The emerald green Eyecon shone in the light as Ghost held it up, the top reading 03 ROBINHOOD, the image of a green bow with an arrow pointing down on it, in the center.

 **"That's mine! Hand it over!"** The Axe Ganma roared.

He swung at Ghost, who ducked to the side to avoid the axe. Ghost then kicked the Ganma from behind, making him stumble forward. The Ganma roared and swung at Ghost who caught the monster's arm. Ghost stuffed the Eyecon into his parka and grabbed the Axe Ganma in an arm bar. He then pushed the Ganma towards the window. Both breaking through the glass and running out into the forest.

"Ah, Takeru-dono!" Onari cried, running after the armored hero.

"Matte, Onari-san!" Komasan shouted, running after the Monk.

"Oh my!" Cyber gasped before looking between the fleeing duo and at Mari...before picking up the knocked out Yakimochi and bowed, "Gomen nassai." She then ran after them, leaving a confused Mari.

* * *

Ghost and the Axe Ganma fought with Ghost using his arm bracelets to block the Ganma's axe swings. Ghost blocked the first swing before punching Axe Ganma across the face, making him take a step back. Ghost then kicked Axe Ganma's side, making him take another. Axe Ganma growled as he rushed and used his chest mounted axe again, only for Ghost to clap his hands and grab the blade, stopping the Ganma. Said Ganma looking utterly shocked. Ghost then leaned back before using the motion to toss Axe Ganma up and over before landing in the dirt.

Both fighters got back to their feet as Axe Ganma swung his ax at Ghost who pushed the Ganma's arms aside before kicking him under the chest ax making him groan. Axe Ganma swung his tomahawk again only for Ghost to spin to the left and dodge the swing. Ghost then launched a hook kick with his right leg and slammed it into Axe Ganma's back making him stumble forward like a goof who just tripped. Axe Ganma however tossed his tomahawk at Ghost lancing him across the chest making sparks rain from the bladed edge slamming into his clear chest armor.

It was at that moment everyone found the two fighters of Armored Hero and Spectral monster. Onari had Komasan hanging onto his head, both peeked out from behind a tree while Cyber walked up from behind them, using the same tree as cover from the battle of ghosts.

Ghost summoned his Gan Gun Saber in it's basic broadsword mode as he charged at Axe Ganma. Both clashed their weapons making sparks fly, both growled pushing against one another. Both fighters backed of and swung again their blades clashing. The impact knocking their weapons apart, but using basic fighting rules both used the momentum to swing back and clash bladed weapons once again. And repeated the process and force and speed picked up. Their weapons moving back and forth quickly becoming blurs to normal eyes, all that could be seen where the sparks of their weapons clashing. Their weapons clashed again as Ghost roared a battle cry as he pushed and shattered Axe Ganma's tomahawk. The Ganma losing his balance at the sudden loss of his weapon.

Ghost swung his sword at Axe Ganma who held his breath and puffed out his chest using his chest adorned axe to stop Ghost's sword. Axe Ganma then jumped forward making Ghost stumble back a few steps at the sudden jolt to his arms. Axe Ganma then raised his arms and slowly lowered them as if flexing his arms. The chest mounted axe then began to glow. The Horse like part began to neigh as if coming to life, all of a sudden an energy construct of the Axe blade shot out like a bullet hitting Ghost in the chest knocking him over. Ghost stumbled back as the Ganma pumped his arms up then down firing another energy axe ghost barely avoided this time.

"Keep fighting Takeru-dono!" Onari cheered for the hero as he ducked and rolled away from more energy axes.

Ghost then jumped over the next energy axe before he landed in a tree.

"Alright…let's try you Beethoven." Ghost said pulling out the light grey Eyecon. He then pressed the button on the side...but it wouldn't budge. "Eh?" He blinked behind his helmet as he kept trying. But the button wouldn't budge. "Naze da?" He asked before another Energy Axe hit the tree he was in making it fall over. The Rider floated out of the tree before it fell down. "Alright then, let's go with plan B. Edison!" He said pulling out the yellow eyecon.

 **=EYE~ Bacchiri Minaa~ Bacchiri Minaa~=**

With that the Edison ghost Parka flew out of the ghost Driver as the Ore Parka disappeared in orange dust. The Paraka used his light bulb hands to deflect another energy axe aimed at them. He then clapped them together forming a full light bulb before he unleashed a bright flash that blinded the Axe Ganma. Ghost then took this opening the push the lever in.

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON! Ereki~Hirameki~Hatsume-Oh~!"**

Ghost grabbed his Gan Gun Saber as it was changed to its gun mode. The Axe Ganma growled as he fired another energy axe from his chest, Ghost countered unleashing a powerful thunderbolt from his gun that hit the energy Axe and cracked it into two before hitting the Axe Ganma.

"Ike Edison-san! Ike Takeru-san!" Komasan cheered happily, seeing Ghost use the electrical powers of Edison.

The Ganma growled before swinging his arms out, creating a red barrier before him. Ghost fired a few shots, only for the barrier to bounce the shots off of it. He fired off a few more shots before the Axe Ganma threw one of his namesakes at him, striking Ghost in mid-shot. Ghost grunted in pain as the force of the strike to his chest armor knocked him off his feet. The Axe ganma laughed as he held up several more Axes and began chucking them like his life depended on it. Ghost saw this and began to duck and weave around the axes. But some were far too fast for the Kamen Rider to avoid. It took one to strike his chest before this gave the opening for another and another axe to hit him.

Ghost stumbled back across the ground deep scratches in his clear armor from each blow. Ghost groaned as he got back to his feet, he noticed his Gan Gun Saber had flown out of his hand.

"Oh no!" Komasan gasped before he started to chant under his breath.

 **"Oh no you don't!"** The Ganma snapped, throwing an axe at Komasan.

Before the Tomahawk could get close to them, a caw was heard before the Condor Denwor swooped past them, grabbing the tossed weapon. The Condor cawed as he flew back towards the Ganma and tossed its own axe back at him. The weapon passed through the red force field and hit it in the shoulder. The Condor Denwor then flew around Ghost as he slowly got back up on one knee.

"Arigato, Condor." Ghost thanked before taking out Robin Hood's Eyecon, "Let's go, Robin Hood!"

He removed the Edison Eyecon from his Ghost Driver, the Edison Parka dispersing. He inserted Robin Hood in its place and closed it. Nearby, Cyber, Whisper, and Onari hid behind one of the trees, watching the fight. Ghost closed the Driver once again, beginning the standby chant.

 **=EYE~ Bacchiri Minaa~ Bacchiri Minaa~=**

At that, the Robin Hood Ghost Parka flew out from the belt. The Parka began spinning around, whipping up a green wind, as he deflected another axe tossed at him and Ghost. Ghost then pulled the lever out as the Condor Denwor swooped down and grabbed his Gan Gun Saber that reverted to its sword form. The Parka then put itself over Ghost.

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! Hellow~! Arrow~! Mori de Aou!=**

The sound of arrows flying and a victorious brass trumpet solo was heard from the Ghost Driver as the Parka was now snugly in place. The Parka's twin belts that acted as hands twisted back and hung from behind like tassels, while the mask locked into place. The Bow and strine making eyes like a domino mask, and the arrow accenting it like a nose almost. Ghost held his hand out as the Gan Gun Saber tilted down like in sword form, the blade the same, but the Condor Denwor's neck disconnected from its torso, it then flipped and connected making the appearance of a bow with it's wings, and it's head and neck forming an arrow shape. Both Items then connected as the Gan Gun Saber became Bow Mode.

"Ikuze!" Ghost stated confidently.

"How heroic~" Whisper awed at seeing Ghost's newest form.

"Sugoi! Takeru-Dono has become one with Robin Hood-dono!" Onari said in amazement of seeing the young man use the powers of the Eyecon.

Ghost put his hand over the bow and a green string of visible energy appeared. He pulled back and let go, releasing an arrow of green light at the Ganma. The attack bounced off his barrier and the Ganma began to throw a barrage of axes at him. Ghost began to dodge out of the way of the axes while returning fire. For each arrow that bounced off his barrier, the Axe Ganma returned two axes at him. Ghost jumped over one and began to shoot at the axes, knocking them away in midair.

The Ganma groaned as he began to make more axes to continue to throw, hoping to hit Ghost somehow. But Ghost kept dodging them, his form becoming a blur as he moved around the battlefield. Each time he stopped, he fired another arrow, nocking an axe away before he dashed off to another place and fire again. Ghost skid to another halt as the Ganma tossed three axes at him in a wide arc. Ghost stood his ground for a moment before to the Ganma's shock Ghost split into three and let each axe go through him.

"Sugoi," Onari awed, now standing beside Komasan while Cyber ran up.

"Eek!" Cyber squeaked as she pointed at the sky.

Komasan and Onari looked up. The axes that had been knocked away were now falling where they were at. All three screamed and began to run away.

"What is this?!" Onari freaked as the axes exploded behind them when they landed.

Ghost heard this as he was distracted for a moment, the Axe Ganma took this chance as he tossed a tomahawk that lanced Ghost's shoulder. Ghost groaned as he saw the Ganma twirl another axe in hand before he tossed it. As it grew closer, the green belt hanging from his shoulder suddenly sprang to life and stretched out and imbedded its metal tip into a tree. It then snapped like a rubber band and dragged Ghost out of the way.

"Whoa…" Ghost said in surprise.

His other shoulder hanging belt then snapped and punctured a tree before pulling him in that direction to avoid yet another axe. Both then wrapped around a branch and pulled the Rider up into the air over the tree line. Ghost aimed his Weapon at the Ganma and began to pull back and fire light arrows rapidly. The Ganma's barrier blocked the shots as he kept throwing axes at Ghost. Both continued to fire at one another, their arrows and Axes clashing in mid air. Ghost landed on the ground before he used the bladed tip a the top of the bow's arm to deflect another axe.

"This is impossible…" Ghost groaned. "Yurusen! Yurusen!" He called out for the sarcastic sidekick.

"What?!" Ghost turned to see Yurusen inches from his mask, "You're so loud!"

"Tell me how to defeat him."

"Dunno~" Yuusen shrugged.

"Eh?! What do you mean you don't know?" Ghost asked.

"You're mistaken if you think I know how to stop every little thing. This barrier is a personal power, so you're plum out of luck kid. Hehehehe." She giggled as she flew away.

"Hey!" Ghost complained only for an Axe to strike his chest armor making him stumble back a step.

"Oh no…" Cyber gasped, she, Komasan, and Onari hiding behind another tree.

"..." Onari watched the Ganma throw another axe at Ghost, "I thought so!"

"Zura?" Komasan looked up at Onari as he got out from behind the tree.

"Takeru-dono! There is a crack in his barrier when he throws his axe!" Onari called out.

"Eh?" Ghost blinked as he heard that, he then looked at the Ganma as he tossed yet another axe at them a very faint hole opening for the moment the axe went through before closing again. "Soka." he nodded in understanding as he let Robin Hood's instincts tell him what to do. He then held the Gan Gun Saber's hilt over the Ghost driver initiating eye contact between weapon and Eyecon. "Yosh."

 **=DAIKAIGAN! Gan Gan Minaa! Gan Gan Minaa!=**

Ghost took a deep breath as he raised the bow up into the air as green light began to pool around the Condor head. He then slowly drew back a string, as the energy began to pulse even brighter. As Ghost aimed the weapon at the Ganma, his large symbol formed in front of the weapon, acting as his own barrier keeping the axes from hitting him.

 **=Gan Gan Minaa! Gan Gan Minaa! Gan Gan Minaa!=**

"Inochi...Moyasu-ze!" Ghost shouted as he let go of the string of light while pulling the triger at the same time. His eyes seeing that perfect moment as the Ganma's hand let go of an Axe.

 **=OMEGA STRIKE!=**

With that, a larger than normal arrow was shot out, spiraling through the air before it hit the axe midway through the barrier. The arrow shattered the throwing weapon before carrying through and piercing the Axe Ganma's belt. The Ganma screamed in pain as his Parka was forced off him, hanging in air behind him for a moment before it exploded. The now normal Ganma slowly fell to his knees, his body burning away and revealing the Ganma Eyecon which has an arrow pierced through it. Ghost turned away from the Ganma Eyecon before it finally exploded into a huge fireball that seemed to dwarf the sky for a moment. An old Tomahawk falling to the ground after the explosion.

"Sugoi!" Cyber cheered as she, Onari, and Komasan ran up to Ghost, "You did it, Takeru-san!"

"Yatta!" Ghost cheered happily. He then ran up to his friends. "Success!" He cheered happily giving his friends a thumbs up. "Did you see that?" He asked excitedly as he held up his new bow weapon to show off to them.

"Mongee~!" Komasan awed, "Condor-san turned into a bow!"

"Excellent work, Takeru-kun!" Whisper cheered...one of the Axe Ganma's axes stuck in his head much to Yurusen's amusement.

"Pfftt...hahaha! You look like the poor sap who got killed in an old Cowboy and Indian western." She laughed.

"Whis?" Whisper pondered before taking out his YokaiPad and seeing his reflection, "EEEEEH?! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" He zipped around before he and Onari looked at each other once more.

"..."

Both screamed as they ran away from the other. Both ran around in a zig-zag pattern, bumping into one another several times and making them scream and run again, only to rinse and repeat the process. Cyber began to giggle, making Ghost and Komasan look at her.

"Onari-san and Whisper-san are both freaking out at each other…" Cyber noted, "G-Gomen...but I find it hilarious…"

"It is kind of funny…" Ghost chuckled slightly as he and Cyber laughed a little more at the two who continued freaking one another out.

While all were enjoying the moment, none of them saw a figure hiding behind a tree. He stood tall as he wore a black and blue leather biker outfit. In his hand was a mechanical cobra of some sorts that just watched Ghost only. The Cobra then beeped...before jumping and folding into a flip/touch phone hybrid as the man walked away.

At the same time from the other end of the forest, the young man known as Aran and the mysterious man watched the laughing heroes. Aran once again had that face that seemed to say 'I told you so' to the mystery man, who himself looked shocked and un-amused even by the tomfoolery.

"This was an unexpected development." The Mystery man said turning to Aran who did the same with that same look to his face.

"I'm tired of hearing excuses from you." Aran spoke out in a bored monotone voice, making the mystery man gulp in worry seemingly.

A set of four eyes gleamed in the trees above before they looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Takeru and Cyber walked out of the forest back to the house where Mari was left behind at. Onari dragged the still unconscious Yokai, having volunteered saying Cyber need not do such a chore. Mari stood outside the house, looking out to see them approach. Takeru smiled and waved to her as they got closer.

"Cyber...since given the circumstances this will be the first time you've met, this is Mari." Takeru introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mari-san," Cyber bowed.

"Same here, nice to meet one of Takeru-kun's friends." Mari bowed back. "Your lucky to have a friend like him." She smiled as they saw Takeru help Onari with Yakimochi.

"Hai. I know," Cyber smiled slightly as she looked at Takeru.

"Well, I wish you two luck in the future." Mari smiled to Cyber, getting her attention. "I'd hate to see such a good pair be separated." She smiled happily as what she was suggesting caught up to Cyber, making her blush a little.

"N-n-n-nani?! I-It's not like that!" Cyber stammered.

"Say what you will. I'll see what I see. And I see two good people helping others." Mari smiled.

Cyber just blushed harder.

* * *

"Alright...so we got a new Eyecon, golden dust to let us see Ganma and Yokai. And...a giant Mochi Yokai we have no idea what to do with." Takeru listed as the three all returned to the temple later that night, Cyber having the Condor Denwor perched on her shoulder.

"Yakimochi-san, why did you inspirit me earlier?" Cyber asked the Yokai.

"...I was made for a woman by her boyfriend," Yakimochi informed, "But when he was taking me to be eaten by her, he ended up tripping and dropping me into the street where I was run over by a motorcycle that looked like a horse."

At that, Cyber and Whisper looked at Takeru, who looked left then right before shrugging his shoulders.

"I...couldn't be given to his lover," Yakimochi continued, "I...I grew enraged that I could not be given like so many other sweets. My rage caused me to become a Yokai and I chose to inspirit the lover of that motorcyclist so he could feel like I did when he ran me over."

"Wait...so...you inspired...Cyber...thinking she is my lover...to get back at me for running you over?" Takeru summed up. "Because you couldn't be given as a gift of love to another man's girlfriend?"

"I'm going to have to get the headache medicine." Onari groaned, holding his head from hearing that story.

"Same, Whis…" Whisper sighed, both ignoring their habit for the sake of nursing the growing headaches.

"A-a-a-ano…" Cyber blushed harder, "W-we're not like that, Ykaimochi-san…"

"You sure? You two act like it," Yakimochi shrugged.

"Eh...we do?" Takeru asked, blushing just a little, mainly from not knowing he was doing such things.

"Hah! I knew it!" Yurusen shouted in victory.

"What is that floating eyeball!?" Onari shouted in terror before fainting.

"After all this time…" Yurusen said, seeing him finally notice her.

"His reaction is justified for something like you." Whisper replied while sipping some tea.

"So...you see...Cyber and I are just friends. We're not lovers or anything like that." Takeru replied to Yakimochi. "And I'm really sorry for what I did. But if I was on that bike then that means I was off, saving someone's life from the Ganma."

"..." Yakimochi sighed, "I can't be mad about that. Especially considering how Ganma consider Yokai as beneath them with the recent regime there."

"Regime?" Takeru blinked at that. But he decided to file that question away for another day. "Well again, I'm sorry for what I did...had I known I would have apologized." He said bowing his head to Yakimochi. "Gomen nasai."

"It's fine now," Yakimochi assured before he walked off, "You take care now. And don't run over anymore mochi, or I will find out!"

"Hai!" Takeru smiled. "I'll be super careful from now on. And if I don't keep that promise, I got Cyber and Onari to reprimand me." He chuckled as Onari pulled himself back up using the table.

"I'm starting to regret my wish to see Yokai and Ganma…" Onari groaned as Yakimochi left. "Ah Mochi-san has disappeared."

"It seems that this dust only lasts for a limited time," Whisper noted, looking at the bag Komasan was holding.

"Probably for the best, we can't have Whisper and Onari freaking out all the time." Takeru chuckled before Onari realised that.

"I still have to listen to those idiots." Yurusen groaned.

"Ano...Takeru-Dono, I would like to apologize for my Incon-" Onari began before Takeru stood up.

"Onari," he said getting his attention. "Thanks." He smiled confusing his caretaker for a moment. " _Nice Advice_!" He stated in english while holding a thumbs up to him. Onari smiled happily as he did the same, both then bumping their knuckles together.

"Oh, Onari-san, what happened to Mari-san after you spoke with her?" Cyber asked.

"Mari-san has decided to turn herself in." Onari explained. "She wishes to make up for the wrongs she has done. And with that, the news of us solving the mystery of Thief Little John shall spread." He explained. "With this...more requests are sure to come!" He stated excitedly.

"Wow...how selfish." Yurusen giggled, "Using that as good news."

"Yurusen…" Whisper said slowly as he pulled out a wooden mallet. "I still owe you for shoving an entire trashcan in my mouth!"

"Not my fault you have such a big mouth, wannabe butler!"

"Revenge Whis~" He shouted before smacking her, sending her flying like a baseball out through the wall. He then spun and was now wearing a baseball uniform, "Home Run…" he stated dramatically as he pulled the visor of his cap down over his eyes.

"Hehehe...well guess things around here will always be so exciting," Takeru chuckled.

"Hai!" Cyber giggled.

"Onari-san!" Narita's voice called out as him and Shibuya walked into the main room.

"Please praise us! We found what you wanted." Shibuya stated excitedly.

"Eh?" Cyber pondered.

"We found a clue about that mystery guy you told us to look into." Narita said taping Shibuya to open his notebook revealing a drawing of the Mystery Man, and some notes on the opposite page.

"Eh?" The three of Takeru, Cyber, and Onari gasped as they got up and walked up to read the page.

* * *

 _Z0: and that's chapter 5 done._

 _GT: Aye. This was an interesting one. We even got a new Eyecon at the end with Robin Hood!_

 _Deadpool: Screw you Green Arrow!_

 _Z0: *pulls hammer and bonks Deadpool on the head knocking him out* Yup, Robin Hood, the green Archer of sherwood forest. You know he was also known for being a swordsman as well. *tosses Deadpool out the open window* Well, he was also known for being able to shoot two arrows in a row, splitting the first with the second midflight._

 _GT: M...Really?! Midflight?! That's awesome!_

 _Z0: If it's an arrow trick then Robin Hood has done it already. At least that's what most of his stories say. Robin Hood is one of the most questionable eyecons since no one has proof he existed, so either he was that good at hiding form the law or he just is a story._

 _GT: Either way, this is one awesome Eyecon._

 _Z0: Indeed. And the one Ghost could use, since for some reason Beethoven isn't working. Odd._

 _GT: It'll work...eventually._

 _Z0: Just have to wait folks. Anyway before moving on this chapter seemed shorter then planned, want to add another Omake GT?_

 _GT: *salutes*_

* * *

 **My name is Cyber Chichigami Miko. One day, when getting my senior project together, I stumbled upon a tree with a stone gashapon under it. After opening one of the prizes, I released the Yokai Butler Whisper, who gave me the Yokai Watch, a mysterious device that lets me see the world of Yokai. I wonder what kind of new Yokai friend I'll make today?**

* * *

"Ah, so nice and cool," Cyber sighed in relief as she sat at the underneath table in Takeru's office with Takeru, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Whisper, "It's been really hot the last few days, ne Takeru-san?"

"Indeed, I didn't think heat would bother me as a ghost." Takeru sighed as he sat without his kimono and sleeveless parka, leaving him in just a plain white long sleeve shirt.

"So nyice~" Jibanyan purred, sipping some iced orange juice.

"Indeed, zura." Komasan added, licking an icecream cone happily.

The others nodded. Cyber took a sip of her own iced drink...before all of them began to sweat heavily.

"It's hot nyow…" Jibanyan moaned.

"Did the AC break, whis?" Whisper pondered.

"I don't know…" Takeru panted, "If I sweat anymore, I'll die from dehydration...oh wait...I'm a ghost."

Cyber picked up the remote for the AC and turned it up a few degrees. They all sighed in relief as the air cooled...before it warmed up just as quick.

"It's still hot, nyan~!" Jibanyan whined.

"Ah! My soft cream~!" Komasan exclaimed as his cone melted.

"Why is it so hot...This isn't even that time of year…" Takeru groaned as he dragged himself to the monolith and dunked his head in the pond.

"Turn up the AC to full blast!" Whisper shouted.

"It already is," Cyber replied.

"Bwah! That water is boiling!" Takeru cried, shooting up and holding his steaming face. He shook his head as everything went back to normal.

"Daijoubu?" Cyber asked.

"Ah…I'm fine...but why is it so hot?" He asked as he tugged on his shirt to try and cool down.

"...It could be a Yokai," Cyber offered.

"No no no...no Yokai could be the cause of this. I mean, sure some have powers over heat and fire, but this...this is just ridiculous." Whisper waved it off, "It's most likely that the AC's broken. Just call a repairman and…"

"Oh my…!" Cyber gasped, shining the Yokai Watch at the table, "There's four!"

"EH?!" Whisper freaked.

"Seriously, what's the score for you being wrong again, 'cause I'm sure it's soft serve head 0, hot girl 100." Yurusen mocked before groaning, "Too hot to mock you…" she sighed taking her little cape off.

Sitting at the table were four Yokai, one they recognize as Meramelion. Another looked like a chubby, sweating human in just a red sumo uniform, fat lips, and devil horns. The third resembled a large pink humanoid pig in a superhero outfit made from bathhouse attire. The last one, and the second-smallest was a humanoid red dog in an angular cape with the inside of its ears and the bottom of the cape being yellow.

"I've never seen so many at one time," Cyber pursed her lips.

"Oh. They're eating piping hot udon in this heat, zura?" Komasan pondered.

"That's crazy, nya!" Jibanyan gawked.

"They must all be the reason why my dad's office is so hot all of a sudden." Takeru stated as he wiped some sweat out of his eyes.

"Let's see...These are…" Whisper pointed at the dog, "Atsugaruru…" he pointed at the pig, "Nobosetonman…" Meramelion, "Meramelion…" and finally the 'human' of the four, "...and Asekkaki."

"They are all just randomly in my house?" Takeru asked.

"They're all Hot Clan Yokai," Whisper explained, "They're a group of Yokai that make things hot. Among them, the S-Rank Yokai Atsugaruru is their leader."

"S-Rank?!" Cyber and Takeru gasped, looking at the dog Yokai that was slurping up his udon.

"Why are they in our house!?" Yurusen shouted in annoyance.

"Mera! Mera-mera-mera mera-mera MERA!" Meramelion informed.

"Meramelion says that they get together for fun at random places," Jibanyan explained.

"Mera-mera mera mera."

"He said that they chose this place because the dart landed on their map," Jibanyan explained.

"I know another place a dart can land... in-between the eyes!" Yurusen roared, holding a full sized harpoon in her tiny hands.

Not stopping in his eating, Atsugaruru pulled out a wand and pointed it at Yurusen. She barely blinked before ducking under the concentrated beam of fire that incinerated the harpoon that erupted from the wand. He gulped the udon in his mouth as he pocketed the wand.

"Okay...Plan B: Takeru...sick em!" Yurusen ordered.

"H-Hai," Takeru nodded as he pulled out his Ore Eyecon before yelping and dropping it, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" He winced, shaking his hand, "Nande...my own souls is too hot to touch?"

"Ironic given your catchphrase…" Yurusen mumbled.

"These four together often make people say…" Whisper spoke before disguising himself as an average worker, waving his hand to try to cool off, "'It's disgustingly hot in here even with the AC...And how many times is the weatherman gonna say this is the hottest summer ever?' and stuff like that."

"It's their fault that the AC is nyot working?!" Jibanyan hissed.

"Ano...Atsugaruru-san?" Cyber asked as she sat down across from him, "Why do you and your friends turn up the heat in places you go to?"

"Today is our Hot Sect Party, garu," Atsugaruru explained, "It's a day we gather and have piping hot udon and celebrate the heat, garu." He stood up as he spoke, looking at Cyber while the other three looked at her as well.

"We love parties!" Asekkaki beamed.

"Minna, let's enjoy this heat, garu!" Atsugaruru declared, earning cheers from the other three before they resumed eating more udon, causing steam to start filling the room.

"Ah mou…" Cyber moaned, "It's getting hotter in here…"

"Bad day to wear white, Ushi-Onna," Yurusen noted.

"Ah...why did I have to wear long sleeves today?" Takeru asked as he rolled his sleeves up.

"I can't take it anymeowre…" Jibanyan swayed before he collapsed, Komasan following with swirls in their eyes.

"Too hot, zura…" Komasan moaned.

"Let's see...Let's see..." Whisper looked around his YokaiPad, "Oh!" He pulled Cyber and Takeru to the side, "I know how to handle them now." He held up the YokaiPad, showing a girl in a winter-themed kimono and purple hair, "The S-Rank Yokai Fubuki-hime."

"Fubuki…" Takeru began.

"Hime?" Cyber blinked/finished.

"Wait...let me guess...a Yuki-onna?" Yuusen asked sarcasticly.

"No, that's who Fubuki-hime come from," Whisper informed, showing a little girl in boots and her head covered by a jacket...while she also wore a winter-colored kimono.

"NANI?!" Yurusen exclaimed.

"Let's get fired up, garu!" Atugaruru howled as the four started to do exercises, "Let's make it hot, garu! The sweltering heat is the best, garu!"

"Ah...dame...I'm going to melt...oh right...I'm a Ghost." Takeru remembered.

"I'm not…" Cyber moaned.

"Gotta get outta here…" Whisper moaned, floating towards the door.

"Too hot…" Cyber panted as she collapsed against Takeru.

"Come on Cyber...we need to find the Yokai who can help us…" Takeru sighed as he lifted her up in his arms. At this point, the heat becoming something his ghost body was adjusting to. "Ah...ghost powers...don't fail me now...ah..." he moaned making his way to the door. "Need more power…" he groaned, summoning his Ghost Driver. "Hen….shin…" he groaned.

 **=KAIGAN...ORE…=** even the Ghost Driver seemed to be sweating. **=Let's go... Kakugo... Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! ...Go...Go...Go...Go…=**

The Ore Parka was sluggish and took a moment after the tune to finally get on Ghost, the mask flipping up to reveal the horn was limp.

"Ah...my horn is even too hot to be normal...I thought it was made of fire...what kind of heat is this?" Ghost complained. His crest then began to glow as he shot up to his feet, "Yosh...Will power Zenkai!" He roared as he ran up to the metal door and kicked it open. He then ran out of the house where the air suddenly became cooler for him. His horn snapping up as soon as he did. "YATTAA! and...I'm dead again...blarg."

A cool breeze blew by and Cyber got up along with Whisper, Komasan, and Jibanyan, the last commenting, "It's chilly, nyan!"

"It's chillier out here then when we went inside," Whisper noted.

"Ugh...I'm getting frostbite…" Ghost complained.

"Konnichiwa."

All of them turned to see, floating a few inches above the ground at the entrance, a girl around Cyber's height. She was a fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist was a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She had turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the an ice-shaped hairbrush in a way that resembled a Tiara.

"Fubuki-hime kitaaaa!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Kita…" Ghost groaned raising his arm in belated excitement.

* * *

 **Fubuki-hime**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Element: Water**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

"Are Garu-chan and his friends here?" Fubuki-hime asked.

"Garu-chan?" Cyber repeated.

"Do you mean the Hot Clan Yokai?" Ghost asked as he pushed himself up, his Whisp Horn now shivering. "Oi...make up your mind, stupid horn…" he complained.

"Hai!" Fubuki-hime replied.

"He's in there," Yurusen pointed at the temple, "Just look for the only metal door in there and they'll be there." She explained. "Just down the stairs at the heated table. Here, I'll even lead you inside, but be mindful of the three monks. They scare easy." Yurusen advised.

"Of course," Fubuki-hime giggled before looking at Cyber, "Oh! I've heard about you. You're Cyber-chan, ne?"

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Bakurobaa-Obaachan told me that you're a great girl," Fubuki-hime smiled, "I'm glad that she was right."

"Ah...sugoi, Cyber is so nice lots of Yokai know you already." Ghost said as he stood up, snow having formed on his shoulders. "Hold on…" he said as he put his hands together before a burst of orange fire came off his parka, drying him off. "Ah thank you ghost powers." He sighed, fixing his parka.

"Here you go," Fubuki-hime handed Cyber her Yokai Medal, "I hope we can have fun together, Cyber-chan!"

"...Hai!" Cyber beamed.

"Yokata, new Medal Get." Ghost chuckled happily as he reached into his parka and pulled out an extra of his Kimono for Cyber.

"WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?!" Onari's voice screamed.

"Shibuya… if I'm going to die...I want you to know...you're a dork." Narita said from inside.

"Have faith, my disciples, I'm sure Takeru-dono and Cyber-kun are saving us as we speak...AH THE TILES ARE HOT AS COALS!-!-!"

"This is why sandles are stupid!" Narita shouted.

"BLASPHEMY!" Onari snapped.

"We should really go save them…" Ghost said as he put the kimono jacket over Cyber's shoulders.

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked, pulling it closer over her body.

"Right this way!" Yurusen grinned as she zipped into the temple, her little hands motioning their new guest to follow.

Fubuki-hime giggled as she floated in after Yurusen, leaving a trail of frost behind her. She then floated into the temple.

"Narita...are we dead…?" Shibuya asked.

"I don't know...but another cute girl just walked in the temple by choice...this must be some form of afterlife." Narita replied.

"Why is it suddenly cold?" Onari asked. "ACHOO! Ah...it's so cold now...why is this happening to us?!"

"There's no middle ground with Yokai is there?" Ghost asked scratching his helmet.

"Depends," Whisper shrugged.

They followed Fubuki-hime into Takeru's office...and blinked twice. The Hot Sect Yokai were all shivering and looking saddened while Fubuki-hime smiled as she sat across from them at the table, frost covering her side.

"Yeah...no Gray area…" Ghost and Cyber deadpanned.

"Fubuki-hime is the strongest of the Cold Sect Yokai, capable of making blizzards with just her presence. Judging by the trail of frost she keeps leaving, she only recently became a Fubuki-hime," Whisper informed, "She's Atsugaruru's natural enemy."

"Wait what?" Yurusen asked as she reattached her cape. "You mean...Yokai can become different Yokai?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course. I told you earlier that Fubuki-hime comes from Yuki-Onna," Whisper informed.

"Mou...Garu-chan," Fubuki-hime gave a cute pout, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Be-because today is our Hot Sect party, ga-ga-garu…" Atsugaruru stammered, frost on his body.

"Mera-m-m-m-mera mera…" Meramelion whispered to Jibanyan.

"Meramelion says that when Fubuki-hime was a Yuki-Onnya, she and Atsugaruru would always be around each other, nyan," Jibanyan explained, Ghost and Cyber nodding in understanding.

"I guess Fubuki-chan misses him," Cyber whispered.

"I suppose your friend wanting to avoid you because you changed and became stronger would be hard to understand. I'm sure to her, nothing has changed." Ghost added.

"..." Fubuki-hime sighed, her exhale causing icicles to start forming on Atsugaruru, "Didn't we say that it's better for us not to care about if we're Hot Sect or Cold Sect Yokai?"

"But it's not that easy to be buddy-buddy, garu…"

"That's why we've always got to try our best!" Fubuki-hime beamed, hugging him...and causing Atsugaruru to end up in a block of ice with just his head unfrozen, "It doesn't matter if you're hot or cold! We're the Temp Sect, after all, Garu-chan!"

"Temp Sect?" Ghost asked Whisper.

"I think it's short for 'Temperature Sect,'" Whisper shrugged.

"Hai!" Fubuki-hime turned to Whisper, "Garu-chan and I promised that we'd always be a Temp Sect." everyone else nodding in total understanding now.

"A-Are you okay?" Nobosetonman asked as he put his towel cape on Atsugaruru.

"A-a-arigatou, garu…" Atsugaruru stammered, the heat in it melting the ice a bit.

"Before...I wasn't liking the heat...but seeing how defeated they are…" Ghost began scratching his chin.

"Hmm...Fubuki-chan, when did Garu-san start aoviding you?" Cyber asked.

"Mmm...About six weeks ago," Fubuki-hime replied, "He gave me my Glacial Comb that let me become a Fubuki-hime."

"I d-d-d-didn't know it'd d-d-do this…" Atsugaruru shivered as Meramelion managed to ignite himself to help melt the ice.

"Demo...just because you didn't intend for it, doesn't make it right to suddenly ignore her. You should have talked it out." Ghost added as he gave Cyber his sleeveless parka to put on as well.

"Garu-chan, you really didn't know that Glacial Combs do this to Yuki-Onna?" Fubuki-hime asked, putting a hand on his paw...and causing ice to cover it.

"Gh!" Atsugaruru bit his tongue to not freak at the ice.

"...I think I get it. Fubuki-chan, have you trained at all since you became a Fubuki-hime?" Cyber asked.

"...Huh?" Fubuki tilted her head.

"What she means is when you gain new powers, you're not guaranteed to know how to control them at first." Ghost explained. "Take me for example, when I first gained my ghost powers...I couldn't make myself visible to others, it took me a lot of practice to get it right." He explained. "So in the time since you gained your new powers have you tried to control your ice powers?" He asked.

"Uh...I thought it'd just be the same as when I was a Yuki-Onna," Fubuki-hime replied.

"And yet you're turning everyone into popsicles with your very presence," Yurusen bluntly put it.

Ghost then grabbed her cape and tied it around her head shutting her up. Fubuki-hime winced at the blunt statement before looking over at the Hot Sect, seeing the ice forming on them.

"Oh...Oh my…" Fubuki-hime sniffled, "I just…Garu-chan, I didn't mean..."

"C-c-c-cold…" Atugaruru shivered, the ice having come up to his neck once more.

"Ah...you see...if you don't practice to control your powers, you could end up harming someone." Ghost said as he stood next to Fubuki-hime. "But it's okay...you have time to learn."

"I...I'm so sorry, Garu-chan…" Fubuki-hime sniffled.

"I-i-i-i-it's f-f-f-fine…" Atsugaruru stammered, "J-j-j-just practice and c-c-c-c-ome join us when you c-c-c-c-can control this…Yu-chan..."

"Ah...I'll help you with that." Ghost said as he summoned his Gan Gun Saber, "Don't worry, I'm better at this than you think." He said as he used the flat side of the sword to break the ice off the four.

"Thank you, garu," Atsugaruru nodded before taking in a deep breath.

He pulled out his wand and struck the ground with it. Hissing went off as the frost turned to steam. He looked ver at Fubuki-hime, who was looking at the ground sadly.

"It's okay, garu," Atsugaruru assured, "We're still a Temp Sect, so I'll do my best to help with your powers, garu."

"Garu-chan…" Fubuki-hime sniffled, a small smile forming on her lips again.

* * *

"It's nice that they're getting along again," Cyber noted, watching the Hot Sect and Fubuki-hime leave.

"Indeed." Takeru nodded as he canceled his armor as soon as they left. "Ah...thank goodness, that armor gets hot easy." He sighed stretching his arms.

"And to think all that happened because no one thought to ask if she even knew her powers had become even stronger with her evolution," Whisper shook his head before taking out the Dai-jinten, "Still, we now have Fubuki-hime and Atsugaruru's Yokai Medals thanks to this."

"Hai. All in all a good day….ah! Onari!" Takeru remembered. He then ran back inside to find all three monks passed out on the floor of the alter.

"Hot...cold...hot...cold….hot...cold…" all three of them muttered.

"Takeru-dono...I'm sorry...but this body can not take the great things you will face...your caretaker has failed you…" Onari groaned. "Forgive me…"

"...I'll ask Garu-san to not pick this place anymore," Cyber sweatdropped.

"Shibuya...I blame you…" Narita groaned.

"I...can't even fight you…" Shibuya groaned as both just passed out.

"Ah...it's a good thing they are good at getting information." Takeru sighed.

"Hai, hai," Cyber nodded.

"Will they be okay?" Whisper asked as he grabbed a broom and poked Onari.

"Gah…." he groaned, rolling over to reveal his eyes replaced by swirls.

"Beaten by the temperature...what poor saps." Yurusen sweatdropped.

"Wait...why didn't Fubuki-hime's cold affect you?" Whisper asked.

"My heart is colder." She explained with a snicker, making Whisper pale.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Yurusen turned around to see Fubuki-hime behind her, "Arigatou for bring me to Garu-chan and the others, Yurusen-chan."

She kissed Yurusen on the top of her head and went off back to the Hot Sect. A 'clunk' went off as Yurusen's frozen form landed on the ground.

"N-n-n-not a word…." She stuttered from the ice.

Whisper gave no word. All he did was laugh and take pictures with his YokaiPad, sending them to Hikikomouri for later. Takeru and Cyber just sighed, shaking their heads at the antic of the two.

* * *

 _GT: So much for Yurusen beating the cold._

 _Z0: Yup, she just can't win huh?_

 _GT: Probably not. While we get her defrosted, Takeru-san will need to take her place for working with Whisper on talking about the new Eyecon._

* * *

 ** _Takeru: Yo Minna! I'm Tenkuji Takeru, Kamen Rider Ghost. *summons Ghost Driver before turning into Ghost* and welcome to Rider Fashion Check!_**

 ** _Whisper: *snickers* Gomen about Yurusen, but she's caught a little cold…*looks over at the block of ice Yurusen is in, being melted by Komasan's eyebrows* A-Anyway, today, we're talking about the Robin Hood Damashii! Takeru-kun, if you'd please?_**

 ** _Ghost: Hai!_**

 ** _Ghost Driver: Kaigan: Robin Hood! Hellow~! Arrow~! Mori De Aou!_**

 ** _Ghost: *now wearing the Green Robin Hood parka* This is Robin Hood Damashii!_**

 ** _Whisper: Ah! How fitting for the theme of the noble archer Robin Hood-sama. The lush green is brought out by the gold trimming. You know, it always amazes me that your mask's 'face' is made up of something that is related to that Heroic Soul in the Eyecons, whis._**

 ** _Ghost: Me too, I like these masks they are neat. *Ghost looking in a mirror* It looks like a domino mask._**

 ** _Whisper: Indeed. Now than, that feather on your hood is called the Scan Feather. This enhances your insight, instincts, and allow you to pinpoint weak spots on your opponent. You can even adjust your aim for trick shots that seem impossible thanks to this feather._**

 ** _Ghost: Sugoi*makes four more clones* And the Vernon Setup hood allows me to make clones of myself. Perfect for hitting multiple enemies with one arrow each._**

 ** _Whisper: *plays with the straps on Ghost* These Sherwood Bands attached to your shoulders can be stretched and controlled freely. You can even anchor to thing such as trees or steel poles for maneuverability with ease. Hmm...It feels like this ability is familiar…*shrugs* Not sure where, though._**

 ** _Ghost: I have another one*turns invisible to Whisper*_**

 ** _Whisper: Takeru-kun? Where'd you go, whis? *looks around*_**

 ** _Ghost: The Forest Court, the green fabric of my Parka, has the power assimilate with my surroundings. It's so powerful, not even vision enhancing magic can detect me._**

 ** _Whisper: Amazing, Takeru-kun! Now where are you, whis? *gets pecked on by Condor Denwor* Gah! You crazy bird! This is the Condor Denwor, a Ghost Machine that can connect with Ghost's Gan Gun Saber to make Bow Mode._**

 ** _Ghost: *becomes visible again* Indeed. *holds up Gan Gun Saber before the Condor Denwor attaches into bow mode* It's a very powerful weapon, it's range is longer than the Gun formation, and it's got more piercing power. Its Phone mode is also useful, it can call cell phones and receive calls from just about anywhere...or when._**

 ** _Condor Denwor: *detaches and goes into phone mode, which rings*_**

 ** _Whisper: *answers* Hello? ...Yes, I do believe the fridge is running. *hangs up* ...GAH! I just got prank called by myself!_**

 ** _Ghost: Yup, the Condor Denwor can call itself and other phones in different points of time. *attaches it back to Gan Gun Saber* It also has some neat uses in weapon mode. The head has an auto aim function, making my shots more sure to hit my target. It can also track down phone calls and signals from cellphones, and the neck is what forms the light arrows it fires. *shoots a target on the wall to demonstrate light arrows*_**

 ** _Whisper: Bravo! *the wall crumbles to reveal Cyber's dressing room with her in mid-change* ...Uh-oh. …*points at Ghost* He did it. *flees*_**

 ** _Ghost: Uh...uh...I...uh…*slowly backs away, his mask blushing brightly*_**

 ** _Cyber: *narrows eyes* Takeru-san…*holds up a frying pan while quickly putting a coat on to cover her upper half*_**

* * *

 _GT: Okay. Let's end it there! All that's left is next chapter's preview, everyone! *ignores Ghost's screams*_

 _Z0: We put our heroes through the wringer._

 _GT: Indeed we do._

 _Z0: Right onto the next part, the preview. *pulls out Yurusen-sickle before cracking it open* Earn your paycheck._

* * *

 ** _Yurusen: Jikai, Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles…_**

 ** _Onari: We have a new case! Ah! Wake up you two!_**

 ** _Whisper: There are a few kinds of tengu, actually, Takeru-kun._**

 ** _Takeru: What is going on...what is this dark feeling?_**

 ** _?: Once all these seals are gone, I shall become the strongest Yokai of them all!_**

 ** _Ghost: I won't let you run wild like you want, I'll protect everyone's life!_**

 ** _Jibnayan: He took it out in a single hit..._**

 ** _Spirit 6: Protect the Seals!_**

 ** _Cyber: Who...who is that?_**

* * *

 _GT: This is going to be interesting next chapter._

 _Z0: Indeed. Something big is gonna happen._

 _GT: Well, I hope everyone can be patient for the next chapter! Because until then, I am GammaTron…_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0! Till next time readers._

 _GT: *Waves* Bye-bye!_


	6. Protect the Seals! Repair the Watch!

_GammaTron: *walks in, humming, while playing Yokai Watch* I finally got that S-Ranked Yokai Namahage! Blasted evil thing that shows up when I cross the road 5 times…*sees the reader* Oh! *hides the 3DS* Hi, everyone! I am GammaTron!_

 _Kamen Rider ZER0: *room explodes* I'm okay!_

 _GT: o.0 ...Well...that happened._

 _Z0: *door falls over to reveal Amazon Omega* I got a new body! Be warned. If I hug you...I might cut you in half...these guys are sharp and pointy._

 _GT: Noted. Welcome to Chapter 6 of Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles, minnya! And as always, before we get on to the Disclaimers and the story, we have reviews with questions to answer!_

 _Z0: Bring on the questions *grabs laptop and pulls up reviews*_

 _GT: *looks at the reviews* ...What about Necrom, Dash master 48? *raises brow in confusion* We're nowhere near him debuting yet._

 _Z0: No...we haven't even gotten to the first new Rider. So...you know we'll get there. Just be patient._

 _GT: Wow. Leave it to stormsyaf to be the thinker of the reviewers. I have to agree that it was disappointing that it was just Zyuoh Eagle and not the whole team or like what they did with Gaim and ToQGer. That was awesome._

 _Z0: Indeed, but in a glass half full type view. You have to like that this crossing over didn't take from the story of the shows over all. We still got to develop the overall plot. Mainly in Ghost which had lots of things going on at once._

 _GT: Which brings us to question 1 from storsyaf: 'As you may know, Kamen rider ghost has been criticise for being a quick pacing. Are you going to follow the main show quick pacing? Or are you going to write some fillers episodes?' ...It has a quick pacing? I thought it's been going at a good pace myself._

 _Z0: Same but I can see what he means as well. Ghost has a constant sense of time is running out, so it feel like they are rushing either time or events. But I think it helps with a lot of the development._

 _GT: Agreed. *nods* As for writing filler episodes...well...I think we are doing that with this chapter, the one involving Jibanyan being introduced, and the Jinmenken one, right? So, yeah, we are doing fillers in a sense._

 _Z0: Indeed, we got at least way more things to fit in due to Yokai Watch's set up. So we plan to use the 99 days thing to its fullest extent without making 99 chapters for the first arc of the story._

 _GT: *nods* That would be a pain in the tush to do and I'm sure people would get tired of a story like that._

 _Z0: Indeed. So that answers that question._

 _GT: Question 2: 'Are you going to use more eyecons? In my opnion, some tamashii did not get much time in the show (Mainly Beetoheven)'. I blame the budget for the show for not getting to see more eyecons more often._

 _Z0: Yeah Beethoven uses that most likely very expensive animation budget for him to make energy music notes conduct a symphony and then attack targets._

 _GT: Still...Yeah. We will use more eyecons than the show does._

 _Z0: And we have plans for some original Eyecons, and even use some of the Eyecons that are either purely for the arcade game and considered extra, or the 71 new Eyecons to be used for Ghost's summer film._

 _GT: That is still awesome~! Anyways, that just took out question 3 as well, so on to 4: 'Will Takeru get his own Yokai Watch?' Z0, you wanna handle this one?_

 _Z0: I don't think Takeru really needs one since he is a Ghost. And kind of like one. The show itself states several times he hasn't learned the full extent of his ghost abilities yet. And the official website even states his powers limitations are his own mind. So he doesn't need one but thinks he does._

 _GT: *nods* He thinks he needs Cyber to look through it first before he can see them, like with the case of that jealousy-inducing mochi last chapter. Now for stormsyafs last question: 'Finally, are going do the Chou War movie Genises? (KR Drive x KR Ghost), The legendary Souls battle? And the newest movie Kamen Rider 1?' ...They're asking if we're going to write our version of these things, right?_

 _Z0: Well those are key moments, and possibly but not to the same extent. I would prefer to make those kind of like arcs and as gates to expand the fic's world at the same time. It will all depend on when we get to it so if you must know, yes we will get to them how and when is to be decided upon later._

 _GT: *nods* Guest Reviewer Vakama asks 'I wonder if Yokai can become Ganma as well in a way sense Ganma were humans having their souls taken to the Ganma world to become Ganma in a way?' ...Huh?_

 _Z0: I'm...not sure...I think he's asking if a Yokai could become a Ganma...even though Ganma aren't entirely...a species._

 _GT: *nods slowly* Oh yeah...That was an eye opener in the series. *looks at reviews and snickers* Raidentensho has this: 'though i do wonder, when obtaining the spider lantern will the Ben-kei eyecon be made in the same day as well? also will takeru try training with Newton via "Rocky 4" style with 'Heart's on Fire' in the background via noise yokai and Beethoven for an omake?' Well, there will be something with the Benkei Eyecon that'll be a surprise. ...Though the other one makes me laugh when I try to picture it. Newton Damashii does look like a boxer training in a heavy parka._

 _Z0: It really does. Since his two globe...gloves look like giant boxing gloves with gravity powers. I think I've even seen fan art that roles with the boxing theme._

 _GT: ...Now I wanna see Newton box against Little Mac from Punch Out or DK from the Wii Punch Out. *shakes head* Anyays, any other review you'd like to comment on, Z0?_

 _Z0: Let me see...nope I got nothing more. That's about it. I think we can get on to the main events so to speak._

 _GT: Aye! Disclaimers!_

 _Z0: Whisper your up!_

 _Whisper: Both Kamen Rider Ghost and Yokai Watch belong to their proper companies and creators. Neither of our two writers hold any claim over the properties. This is a fan made fiction for enjoyment...I just wish they toned down the torment._

 _Yurusen: It's called comedy and readers love it! *slaps Whisper with frying pan*_

 _Whisper: *muffled* Please enjoy and reviews...it is much appreciated...whis~_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

 **"My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on my 18th birthday I was killed by a being called a Ganma. But was revived as Kamen Rider Ghost. Since then I've been fighting the Ganma to collect Eyecons. Along the way, I also meet strange creatures called Yokai. All of them are odd but kind deep down. I've met many of them and helped befriend them with my friend Cyber. My life is no longer normal, but I still hold hope to find the next 11 Eyecons and get my life back. I have 77 days left. I know I can do it."**

* * *

"Zzzzzz...ZZZzzzz..." Takeru snored as he was floating in the air above his tatami mat floor under his office.

His book acted like a sleeping mask for his eyes. He has spent the night researching the many many heroes in his book. Out of the hundreds of historic figures he found it hard to think which he could inherit the souls of. He also spent most of the night joking with the Condor Denwor's odd abilities. They made many; MANY pranks calls to the late 80's and early 90's.

"Zzz...is your fridge running? Zzzz…" Whisper snored, half-phased through a wall, "Then...you better catch it...whis...Zzzz..."

Cyber giggled in her sleep, sleeping at the heated table with Jibanyan curled up under one side and Komasan at the other, both wearing sleeping caps.

"Takeru-dono." Onari spoke as he opened the door to see Takeru floating in his sleep and Cyber at the table. "Takeru-dono...Cyber-kun…" he said quietly trying to awaken them.

Cyber mumbled, waving him off in her sleep.

"Ah...this will be tough...no, I must be strong." he muttered before he coughed into his hand. "KATSU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone jump awake.

"I'm up!" Takeru shouted as he sat up in mid-air before he lost control and landed on his rump.

"MONGE~!" Komasan freaked, landing on Whisper, who gave a yelp and landed on Jibanyan's tails, earning a rowl from the cat Yokai.

"I'm awake!" Cyber yelped, looking around before sighing, "I didn't fall asleep in class again...phew."

"Who, what, where!?" Takeru asked as he pulled out his Gan-Gun Saber in his half awake daze. Swinging the broadsword up and down like a bouken.

"We have a case, you two!" Onari informed, "The client's in the waiting room as we speak."

"Huh?" everyone blinked as they let their minds boot up to full power.

"Come on, come on," Onari encouraged, "A client is here to ask for some assistance."

"Oh right...work…" Takeru muttered as he sent his weapon back into the Ghost Driver, "Wait...do I have time to shower first?" he asked, getting that ever so familiar annoyed face from Onari that seemed to ask 'Really, Takeru-dono?', "I'll just wait…"

"So who is it?" Cyber asked.

"Oh it's a little girl," Onari replied.

"Little girl?" everyone repeated.

Onari led the two main investigators of the group back to the living room where they had clients sit and talk over their case with them. Emi looked up from the magazine on the table and gasped.

"Emi-chan?!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"EH!?" Takeru and Cyber gawked, backing away a step at the shock that the person who came to them was none other than someone they had already met and helped.

"Oh, it's you again!" Emi gasped as she got up and walked up to Takeru, "Is...Is Akamaru doing okay?"

"Ano…" Takeru shook his head quickly to get back to his normal sense, "Hai...he's doing fine." he smiled, Jibanyan smiling at him for that, "He's gotten very at home here."

"That's good to hear," Emi nodded.

"So we can cross out her coming here to visit, whis," Whisper noted.

"Ugh...it's too early in the morning for work…" Yurusen complained, poofing into existence next to Cyber while dressed in pajamas in place of her cape and a sleeping cap, "Soft serve...get me my morning espresso."

"Is everything okay, Emi-chan?" Cyber asked.

"Oh...right," Emi's eyes widened a little as she remembered why she came here, "I was heading home yesterday from school when I noticed a weird man at the Piggleston Bank. I was just going to ignore it, but...Ever since that night, I sometimes start seeing things."

"Things?" Cyber repeated.

"At times, I...I think I see something that isn't there, like a little lion in a gi," Emi explained, "And...And I thought I saw the man replaced with a tengu of all things for a moment."

"Eh?" Takeru blinked, "But...you gave me back Musashi...you shouldn't be able to see the supernatural without it, right?" he asked Yurusen, who was sweating and backing away.

"Well...there...may or may not be a rare chance a human who touches an Eyecon is bestowed the power to see the freaky and paranormal," she chuckled.

"A tengu?" Cyber repeated.

"Uh-huh. With the large sandals, but a beak instead of a long nose," Emi frowned, trying to recall what she had seen.

"So...she saw a Yokai posing as a human. But to her, she saw the real form?" Takeru asked Whisper for his pseudo-wealth of Yokai information.

"There are a few kinds of Tengu, Takeru-kun," Whisper informed, showing Takeru an image of a kid-sized being with wings, red skin, and a long nose and then a red humanoid bird with sandals and reading a book, "Most likely, young Emi here saw one of the bird versions of a Tengu."

"Soka." Takeru nodded.

"A tengu...Oh, this will be quite the interesting case!" Onari beamed.

"We'll look into it." Takeru smiled. "Don't worry Emi-chan."

"Arigatou," Emi bowed.

"Seriously, where's my espresso?" Yurusen asked Whisper as she tapped a frying pan in her hand.

"Whis?" he blinked before she raised the makeshift weapon up, "Oh come…"

* * *

"I'm getting nothing," Cyber replied as she lowered her Yokai Watch, turning the light off as they looked around the bank.

"It must not be here anymore…" Takeru figured as he looked around. "Guess he's not here anymore."

"Keep looking harder, nyan!" Jibanyan called as he was on the roof.

"You'd be amazed at how motivated he gets if you use the words 'Emi-chan would be proud of you if you' to him, whis," Whisper sweatdropped as he rubbed the large bump on his head, Yurusen sipping an espresso beside him.

"It's called good work ethic, something you could stand to learn from." Yurusen stated as she pulled out a random pastry to enjoy with her drink. "Besides, I said maybe, like maybe the Eyecon gave her rare powers. It takes decades for some humans to gain. Or maybe she just has a strong imagination and she was daydreaming."

"..." Komasan lowered the binoculars he had brought with him, "There's someone messing with the post office's mailbox, zura."

"Huh?" Takeru blinked as he held his hand out and was given the binoculars. He then looked over to where Komasan pointed, "That guys...is acting kind of weird."

"Hm?" Cyber pondered as Takeru handed them to her, letting her look through them to see a businessman messing with the mailbox, "...Strange." she took out the Daijinten and pulled out a Yokai Medal, "Maybe Bakurobaa can tell us what he's doing." she activated her Yokai Watch, "Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Bakurobaa! Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=Fushigi Shokan! Fushigi~! Fushigi~! Boogie-woogie!Oretacha, ōhashagī~!=**

"Bakurobaa~!" the long-armed, tiny elder called, "Baa~"

"Konnichiwa, Bakurobaa-san," Cyber greeted as she handed her the binoculars, "Can you inspirit that man and find out what he's doing?"

"Baa~" Bakurobaa nodded as she gave them back and bounced over to the man and latched onto his face.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…" the man chuckled as they ran over, "Once I finish with this last seal, there will be nothing that will hold back the power sealed away and I will become the strongest Yokai alive! Soon, I will no longer need this disguise! I shall absorb all the energy released and make the whole world mine!"

"Eh?" Takeru, Cyber, Yurusen, and Whisper blinked tilting their heads to the side. The four gave eachother a look, before three turned to Takeru, making him blink at the suggestion he got from his friends eyes.

"Ah…" he nodded as he walked over to the man. He then tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" the man turned to him, "Beat it, kid. I'm working on taking the world over here, so skeedaddle." he froze as Bakurobaa hopped off him, "Wait...What?! Why did I just say my plan aloud?!"

"Uh…" Takeru spoke up as he tapped his chin in thought before Bakurobaa landed on his shoulder, "Not sure...could you be stupid?" he teased.

"Why you…" the man growled before a purple aura began to emanate off the box, making them tense.

"Such...power…" Whisper gasped.

"Meh Ghost is stronger."

The man growled before he went up in a plume of smoke. In his place was a kurama tengu with blue/black feathers in hermit garbs, tengu-geta, and a book. One thing of interest was that his wings were a pure white.

* * *

 **Yokai Nekurama Tengu**

 **Class: Usurakage**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

"ARRGH! Since I can't erase your memories, I'll have to take you down!" the Yokai declared as he took out a leaf-shaped fan and swung it, releasing black mists at them.

"Ah! I got it! This is the Yokai Nekuramatengu! When he inspirits you, you…" Whisper began before he and Yurusen were hit by the mists, causing both to float to the ground and sigh, "Oh, what's the use? I'm not cut out to be a Yokai Butler…"

"Eyecons, eyecons...There's almost never one around…" Yurusen whined.

Cyber picked up the YokaiPad, "It says that when you're inspirited by Nekurama Tengu, you become gloomy and depressed. It says we need to defeat him or make him smile to break the inspiriting."

"Neither of which you'll do!" Nekuramatengu declared as he put a hand on the glowing mailbox and absorbed the aura, "?!" he grunted as he began to grow.

His body swelled up, gaining muscles as the wings grew out. His hands grew razor sharp talons as his beak became serrated. The growing body and muscles tore apart his tengu-geta and his clothes except for his pants as his eyes turned a solid red. Nekurama Tengu roared, releasing a wave that knocked them back.

"Okay...that's big. Cyber, get to cover!" Takeru ordered as he held his hands over his waist letting the GhostDriver burn into existence.

"Hai!" Cyber nodded, picking up the downed Whisper and Yurusen before running with Bakurobaa bouncing after her.

 **"Ahh...Such power!"** Nekurama Tengu laughed, **"And this is from just the little bit leaking out of it! Once I fully break this seal, I'll be unstoppable!"**

"No offense, but I've heard movie villains with better monologues." Takeru quipped as he pulled out Edison's Eyecon. "Henshin!"

 **=KAIGAN EDISON: Ereki~Hirameki~ Hatsumei-Oh!=**

His Transient suit formed in a bright flash or orange as the Parka flew out and tackled into Nekurama Tengu's chin, making him stumble back before the Parka floated to Ghost and put itself on. He summoned his Gan-Gun Saber's gun mode to his hand as he held it up and let it charge a small charge of electricity. He fired a shot off at the Yokai, causing Nekurama Tengu to fly out of the way of the shot and swing his fan, releasing a black tornado at Ghost.

Ghost held his hands out as he formed a wall of electricity that blocked it. Both canceled out as Ghost's antennas charged up and unleashed a bolt right at Nekurama Tengu's head, making him stumble back. Ghost then charged as he unleashed bolts of lightning from his gun and antennas. Each one exploded on impact with Nekurama Tengu, making him stumble back. Ghost then looked to his left and saw a street light before he phazed his hand into it. His shoulders lit up even brighter as he began to absorb electricity from it. Nekurama Tengu roared as he swung his fan once more, releasing another black tornado at Ghost.

Ghost raised his head before he unleashed multiple bolts of electricity from his antena, each hitting and dispersing the tornadoes. He then raised his gun as it charged a large ball of blue electricity. Ghost waited as Nekurama Tengu began to unleash several tornadoes to act as a defensive wall. He watched carefully, waiting till he saw the walls part just so slightly. So the Kamen Rider aimed and fired the bullet of electricity as it passed through and hit Nekurama Tengu in the torso, the power of the blast sending a bolt of lightning through his body and out his back. The Yokai stumbled back as he was left dazed from the shock to his body.

"Time to end it." Ghost said, pulling out his green Robin Hood Eyecon, which he quickly inserted into his Ghost Driver.

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou!=**

The Green Parka flew out spinning in a sort of pirouette before putting itself on Ghost. His mask locking into place before his Condor Denwor flew from his parka. He flipped the back blade of his gun and back to its sword form but pointed forward. The Condor Denwor plugged itself on, forming Bow mode.

Ghost's sherwood bands shot up and pulled him to the top of the light pole before he aimed his bow and pulled back on the green energy string. He then fired the energy arrow as it split into several arrows that pinned the Tengu to a building. Nekurama Tengu grunted as he tried to get out of his bind.

Ghost then scanned his weapon, letting the green beam connect the eyes of his Gan Gun Saber to his Ghost Driver and the Robin Hood Eyecon.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! Gan Gan Miina~! Gan Gan Miina~!=**

Ghost pulled on the lever of his Ghost Driver next and closed it up to double up the power of his finisher.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD!=**

Ghost pulled back on the bow string of light as he formed his symbol. He aimed and the instincts of Robin Hood guided his aim and his arms. His hand let go of the string and unleashed a powerful flash. In that instant, rather than the normal energy arrow, Ghost unleashed a barrage of green arrows from his Gan Gun Saber. Each arrow hit and exploded on impact with Nekurama Tengu. When the Tengu thought the onslaught was over, its eyes almost bugged out of his head seeing Ghost pulling back on the string with one hand as he used his leg to keep the weapon aimed.

 **=OMEGA DRIVE/STRIKE!=**

Ghost shouted as he fired the giant arrow at the Tengu, who could only cry in fear as the missile sized arrow impacted him. He let out a squawk before exploding, the smoke fading to reveal him in his original state, gasping and panting.

"This...isn't over…" Nekurama Tengu growled, "You can't stop the seals from completely breaking! Yokai will rule!" with that, he vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"Did I?" Ghost asked, wondering if his attack did way more then beat the Yokai. "Did I just...you know?" he asked again in worry, even using his bow to block his view.

"No," Ghost turned to see Whisper floating, "When a Yokai dies, they leave behind a grey body while their spirit moves on. Normally, there's a few hours where a soul can return, but no, you didn't kill a Yokai, Takeru-kun. He merely retreated."

"Ugh! You Yokai and your weird inspiring stuff!" Yurusen grumbled, "That was just freaky!"

"It...it was different." Ghost agreed as he rested his Gan Gun saber on his shoulder before looking back at the mailbox to see more of the aura coming out of it, "Eh? There's more?"

"This must have been sealed away a long time ago, possibly in the last 180 or so years," Whisper noted, "Of course it's releasing so much energy! But the question is how to stop it for now."

"Uh…" Ghost muttered, trying to think, even pacing around. The Sherwood Band then slapped his head, making him realize an idea, one could even see the green colored marks appear over his head from the sudden inspiration. "That's it! My eye seal."

"Hm...well it does have the power to seal and unseal...couldn't hurt to try." Yurusen agreed.

"Hopefully, it works on things Yokai-related just as well as Ganma-related," Whisper nodded, "Hurry and seal it up before another Yokai shows up to try to absorb the power!"

"Hai." Ghost nodded as he raised his hand.

"Takeru, hold the seal for a while to make it stronger. Like charging up something."

"Oh...that makes sense." Ghost nodded simply, they noticed using video game or other pop culture references helped him understand the paranormal better.

Ghost drew the eye seal slowly and held it with his finger, making it pulse and slowly grow larger and larger until it was human-sized. He pushed it forward, sending it at the mailbox. The eye symbol caused a green light to come off the mailbox and suppressed its energy. The symbol flashed twice before the aura as gone.

"It seems to have done the trick," Whisper floated around the mailbox.

"So...that's it?" Ghost asked as he pulled out his Robin Hood eyecon. Reverting to Takeru in a flash of light as his armor faded away.

"No. We'll need to look around," Whisper frowned, "Think about it; Nekurama Tengu was also messing with the statue outside of the bank. There may be more than one place with one of these seals."

"So...we work?" Yurusen asked. "Soft Serve get to it boy! Find them." she said, treating Whisper like a dog.

"Why me?!" Whisper snapped.

"Cause maybe you haven't noticed, but I just don't like you." Yurusen joked/stated with a smirk.

"Onore, Yurusen…" Whisper growled, "If we weren't in danger at the moment, I would boxing glove you." he zipped off as Cyber ran up with Jibanyan and Komasan.

"Is everything okay, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Well...we solved the mailbox of evil problem...for the moment." Takeru shrugged his shoulders simply.

"For the moment?" Cyber repeated, "What's going on?"

"Turns out, bird-brain unsealed more than one seal," Yurusen replied, "Though why this town has seals hidden in it…"

"Guess we have many other things to investigate in this town." Takeru muttered. "Still...for now we need to know how to reseal these well...seals." he stated while scratching his hair. "Anyone got an idea?" he asked them.

"When a seal is broken, you can't fix it," a voice said, making everyone turn to the mailbox to see Sennin dressed as a mailman, "But you can make a new seal."

"Occhan?" Takeru gawked as Sennin was actually putting the mail in the proper boxes.

"189 years ago, a great evil Yokai was seal beneath the earth here," Sennin explained, "A priest created a powerful set of seals in four places that forced it beneath the earth in endless slumber. It was meant to seal away _all_ Yokai in the world, but all it did was seal the great evil Yokai away and prevent any Yokai from leaving or returning to the true Yokai World."

"A priest?!" Whisper exclaimed, "You mean...Onari-san's ancestor?!"

"Onari's ancestor?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, that's right. Onari-san looks like the priest who sealed Whisper-san away," Cyber recalled, "Demo...I don't think he's related…"

"He has a picture of that priest in his bedroom," Yurusen noted.

"So...then Onari's ancestor was a priest who sealed away Whisper...I figured it'd be something like he was the reincarnation given our pension for these things." Takeru admitted.

Sennin gave a sly, unnoticed smile before speaking up, "He also sealed away many innocent Yokai within the gashapon at the tree. Perhaps freeing them will make them want to be friends with their savior." he walked over to Whisper, "However, the seals were undone by Yokai. Therefore, only Yokai can make a new seal."

"Whis?" Whisper pondered as Sennin tapped him on the head.

"A certain tribe of Yokai can make what's needed with the proper prayers," Sennin informed, "Such is the laws of...let's call it 'magic' for now." he mumbled simply. "Now with this new information, I shall leave the saving of this town from ancient evil to you kids. You know what any wise old sage would do."

"Uh, boss…" Yurusen muttered in worry.

"Shh!" he said loudly as he pulled out his cane and used it to bop her and send her flying away, "It's how it's done! I worked hard to get this kind of job; I plan to do it right."

 _'He sounds so serious…'_ Cyber sweatdropped.

"Uh...so then how does he do it?" Takeru asked as Sennin muttered in that odd language as he sent a gold flash, sending Takeru and Whisper flying and falling on their rears.

"Oh my!" Cyber gasped as she ran over and helped them up with Komasan and Jibanyan.

"Never question the wise sage! I walk the path close to heaven, have attained knowledge of the occult and supernatural." he stated as he pulled on his mailman uniform and pulled it off in a flourish, revealing his red and gold silk robes, "I am Sennin, boys! Remember that!" he laughed maniacally. "Now take care! Bye-bye~!" he cheered in a high pitched voice as he skipped off and through a wall.

"He gets stranger and stranger, nyan," Jibanyan sweatdropped.

"Ah...he hasn't done that since I first met him in the afterlife…" Takeru groaned, rubbing his head.

"I got it!" Whisper exclaimed, a large bump on his head.

"Got what, zura?" Komasan asked.

Whisper zipped over to the glowing mailbox and began to mumble under his breath, rubbing his hands together in prayer. He pulled them apart and a seal appeared in a poof of blue smoke. He grabbed it and slapped the tag on the mailbox, causing the aura to fade away along with the seal.

"Monge!" Komasan, Cyber and Takeru all stated in awe and unison at that.

"Nyonto?! How did you do that?!" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm not sure," Whisper replied, "After Sennin tapped my head and then I hit my head when he shouted like that, it just came to me, whis."

"He can give us information like that...then why didn't he put the info in my brain instead of sticking me with Yurusen?" Takeru asked bluntly.

"So the viewers and readers get comedic relief aside from the three stooges of the temple," Yurusen replied.

"What?"

"I said, who cares? We've got a seal making soft serve now." Yurusen stated simply. "Now he has more use to us besides being the one who looks up info on his handheld device." she said, making Whisper grumble.

"We'll need to find the other seals," Cyber noted before the ground rumbled, making her fall against Takeru, "Wh-What was that?!"

"?!" Jibanyan's tails shot straight up as Komasan's tail and eyebrows shot up as they looked to the north.

"Whoa! Okay, _that_ 's a strong presence," Yurusen admitted, looking in the same direction.

=Breaking news!= Cyber and Takeru looked at a tv store across the street to see an emergency broadcast showing a partially destroyed building with the rubble burning =New Sakura Elementary has just exploded. It is unknown what caused it as firemen and officers are heading for the scene=

"What?" Takeru asked as he walked up to the TVs, "Explosion...Ah! The seals...whatever they were sealing away...it's loose."

"It's on the TV," Yurusen noted, seeing a giant magenta-colored, three-headed slime creature with no eyes emerging from the rubble, its three heads roaring, "So what's your cheat-cheat got on…" she began to ask as she turned to Whisper...only to see him staring at the screen with bulging eyes, a flailing tongue, and a dropped jaw that was hitting the floor.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~!" Whisper screamed in abject horror, "M-m-m-m-m-m-Mitsumata-no-Zuchi!"

"Mitsumata-no-Zuchi?" Takeru asked as he took the device from Whisper and turning it on. "Ah! This thing is dangerous!"

"Dangerous nothing!" Whisper replied, his face inches from Takeru's, "I _lived_ through the terrors he unleashed across Japan 191 years ago! He'd lay waste to entire villages, burn and devour the crops, animals, and even humans of them! It was pure pandemonium, whis~! He even eats other Yokai and human souls!"

"EH!?" Jibanyan and Komasan freaked, hugging each other and shivering.

"I always hoped that he had been destroyed or cast into Infinite Hell, but it seems that he was only sealed away…" Whisper shivered as he looked at the screen.

"And now...he's out." Takeru muttered slowly at the realization of just how bad this really was. "We need to stop it….Whisper, can we seal it back up?"

"We'd need to weaken him severely," Whisper informed, "But the only issue is that no one ever found a weakness until, apparently, the priest who sealed me up found one. But perhaps replacing the seals on where they've broken will weaken him with each one replaced, whis."

"Soka…" Takeru nodded in understanding, "Then...all we can do is...buy time."

"I can help Whisper-san with the seals," Cyber offered, "If any Yokai tries to absorb the power in them, I'm sure my Yokai friends can help distract them while Whisper makes the new seals."

"Alright, so we got plans." Yurusen nodded, "Okay! You guys go fix the seals...and...we go face the giant monster...trade us jobs!" she shouted at Cyber.

"Ano...I don't a have any way of fighting a giant monster," Cyber replied.

"Maybe Iguana-san can help, zura?" Komasan suggested, recalling the Iguana Ghostriker.

"No matter how you look at it, Yurusen...we are the only ones who can fix this." Takeru sighed as he summoned his Ghost Driver once more.

"Good luck, Takeru-kun!" Whisper cheered.

"We'll do our best to help weaken it," Cyber added.

"Trade jobs with me~!" Yurusen begged Cyber.

"Come on, Yurusen." Takeru sighed as he grabbed her by her cape. "We'll keep it from destroying too much more of the city." he nodded to the others simply.

"You can win, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"This is stupid...we can't die, but I don't want to have to explain to Sennin why we lost the Eyecons 'cause some monster blew us up…" Yurusen muttered as Takeru tied her up in her cape and stuffed her into his kimono.

"We'll be going now. Take care. Who knows what other strange things will be drawn to those seals." Takeru said simply as the Machine Ghostirker drove itself up to him.

* * *

Ghost revved the Machine Ghostriker's engine as he drove towards the elementary school, seeing Mitsumata-no-Zuchi was still on the school grounds. One of its mouths opened and fired a large fireball that slammed into the track field, blowing chunks of it into the air.

"Yabai…" Ghost said as he swerved to avoid several chunks. "This thing is enjoying itself…" he muttered as he moved forward.

"Of course. It's an evil giant monster set free by a dumbass bird." Yurusen muttered, poking out of his Ore Parka.

"Even still, I can't let it get away from here. Who knows how many people it can hurt." Ghost stated as he revved the throttle and shot forward faster. He then pulled out his Gan Gun Saber in its gun form and aimed and fired at Mitsumata-no-zuchi. Each of his energy bullets exploded on impact with one of its head, "Oi! Over here!" he called out as he shot at it some more, "Over here, Baka!"

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi's center head twitched before opening up, exposing a large red eye. It looked at where the shots were coming from and snarled. Its other two heads opened and began to fire large fireballs at Ghost.

Ghost revved the throttle and moved out of the path of the fireballs before shooting some of them down mid-air. Ghost drove his bike into the school grounds as he began shooting more at Mitsumata-no-Zuchi's heads. Each of his bullets hit it and made it stumble from their explosive high speed impact. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi gave a roar from its two heads as the eye-holding head swallowed its eye. The three heads brought themselves together before firing a single massive fireball the size of a truck at Ghost.

Ghost acted quickly as he reformed his Gan-Gun Saber to its basic broadsword mode. He jumped off the Machine Ghostriker and pulled the trigger as he slashed down, leaving an orange streak of energy as he cut the ball of fire down the middle leaving it to fall in two behind his bike. Ghost landed on his feet before he used the flat side of his Gan-Gun Saber to knock more of the fireballs away. Ghost then batted one right back at Mitsumata-no-Zuchi the fireball landing back in one of its mouths just as it exposed the eye in it, causing a small explosion within its jaw. The beast stumbled back as the smoke slowly rose from its mouth, giving a pain screech.

"Alright. Tactic learned." Ghost said, holding his sword up. "Zelda tactic...works every time." he said as he swatted another fireball right back at the beast.

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi swerved its heads around, avoiding the returned fireball. The non-smoking heads made noises as if they were gagging before both spat out globs of a black sludge-like substance at Ghost. Ghost got back on his Machine Ghostriker and drove out of the way. Looking back, he gulped as he saw the tool shed it had covered melt away.

Ghost revved the bike as he began to run in another direction. He did a U turn as he quickly drove around Mitsumata-no-Zuchi's body making it slowly turn after Ghost. The Kamen Rider used his bike's speed to run circles around the beast. He quickly changed his direction when it looked like the beast attempted to outsmart his circle tactic, making it so the beast could not aim its heads at Ghost to launch any attack at it.

"Yosh…" Ghost said as he stood on the seat of his bike as it stopped and launched him into the air.

Ghost flew up using his floatation to make him stay in the air longer. He pulled out his Gan-Gun Saber and split it into its Nito-ryu mode before he came down and stabbed both bladed into his monstrous enemies back, making it roar in annoyance. Ghost attempted to pull his blades out, but the slime-like material its body was made of was keeping them in. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi turned a head to him, making the retching noise.

"Yabai…" Ghost said as he kept pulling at his swords. Ghost then let go of one and drew an eye symbol that he pushed forward and used as a makeshift shield to send a fireball flying right back at the head aimed at him.

"Why didn't she agree to trade jobs?!" Yurusen sobbed comically.

* * *

Cyber sneezed as Whisper made a seal before a statue outside a rec center.

"This makes three, whis," Whisper noted, "One more and we'll be…"

"Done for!" a voice called before a plume of blue smoke made them turn to see a Gureruin with a white arm, "Youse ain't gonna be stoppin' us from takin' dat power!"

"Of course, whis," Whisper facepalmed, "Just like at the bank with the Yokodori."

"Gureruin?" Cyber blinked, noticing the white arm. "Why is his arm discolored?" she asked Whisper.

"I am unsure, whis," Whisper replied, "But he seems ready for a fight!"

"I'll handle this!" Jibanyan declared as he charged.

Gureruin smirked as he jumped over the punch thrown and landed on Jibanyan's shoulder, releasing a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Jibanyan with his fur a deep shade of purple, a black high school uniform, with the pants somewhat baggy and sagging, and the jacket opened, completed with a sunglasses, and a pompadour.

"Jibanyan?" Cyber pondered.

"Heh. It's Warunyan," Jibanyan smirked.

"Ah! This is Gureruin's power. When he inspirts you, you become akin to a teenage rebel. He's behind many a bad memory of teenage years for many adults," Whisper explained as Gureruin chuckled beside Warunyan.

"Yo, go kick that mutt's ass," Gureruin ordered, pointing at Komasan.

"Huh? M-Me, zura?" Komasan gulped before Warunyan hissed and pulled out a bokken, "MONGE!" he ran away, Warunyan giving chase, "Don't hurt me, zura~!"

"Oh dear!" Cyber gulped before taking out a Yokai Medal.

"Him? Really?" Whisper asked in disbelief at seeing what medal she chose.

"Well, he's the only adult I really know that I can summon," Cyber replied, "Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Jinmenken! Yokai Medal, Set on!"

 **=Bukimi Shokan! Bukimi, Give Me, Help Me. Bukimi, Give Me, Help Me~!=**

"Jinmenken!" the man-faced dog declared before sighing as he laid on the plain bed behind bars.

"Jinmenken-san? What happened?" Cyber asked, looking at the jail cell that had come along with him.

"How did that even follow you, whis?!" Whisper gawked.

"I got arrested for doing my business on a fire hydrant, even though I'm a dog," Jinmenken sighed.

 _'I didn't need to know that,'_ Cyber sweatdropped as Whisper used his head swirl to unlock the cell, "Jinmenken-san, please help us with Gureruin."

"Hm?" Jinmenken looked at the growling Yokai before slamming the cell shut, "Uh, a-are you sure?"

"Of course. You're the only adult I know that can do this," Cyber replied, making Jinmenken reopen the cell.

"R-Really?"

Cyber nodded.

"...Okay, I'll do it," Jinmenken nodded as he walked up to Gureruin and held his paws up, "Okay, you brat! Bring it on!"

"Come on, you old fart!" Gururin roared as the two charged at each other.

* * *

"How did this happen?!" Yurusen demanded as Mitsumata-no-Zuchi had Ghost by his Ore Parka in one of his mouths, swinging him around.

"Ah!" He cried as he grabbed the beast's mouth and pried it open. Ghost flew through the air before he stopped himself mid air and floated there. "Whew...I think I'm good on roller coasters for a while." he shook his head as he cleaned his hood of slobber, the fabric seeming to be disintegrated but it slowly reformed.

Ghost held his hand out as the two parts of his Gan Gun Saber forced themselves through Mitsumata-no-zuchi making it cry in pain. The two parts reconnected to his sword form as he grabbed the weapon in his arm. He then swung it while pressing the trigger, as another fireball flew at him. The blade cleaved through the fireball letting two halves fly past him. Ghost then began swinging his blade around cutting down the fireballs. He began picking up speed as he cut down fireball after fireball as he floated closer and closer. Once within swinging range of his sword, Ghost sung his sword with all his might making Mitsumata-no-Zuchi stumble back. Ghost landed as he slashed up with the back edge of his sword, his uppercut slash knocking the middle head up as ghost jumped with his swing.

Ghost roared as his mask lit up, he then began slashing rapidly using both sides of his Gan-Gun Saber. Each slash leaving an orange streak in the air as he piled on the strikes. Ghost then ended his barrage of sword strikes with one large baseball swing from his blade that had enough force to knock the beast up and falling backwards to the ground.

Ghost landed as he was panting from his display of power. His mask losing its glow in the process.

"Sometimes I forget how strong he really is…" Yurusen muttered from her hiding spot behind a water fountain.

Ghost took a quick breath as Mitsumata-no-Zuchi got back up. Ghost raised his sword up as the beast roared at him. The two then charged as he slashed more fireballs down. As he got close,r he scanned his Gan-Gun Saber and jumped up once more while pressing the trigger.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: OMEGA BREAK!=**

Ghost slashed his sword down, sending a large orange energy blast at Mitsumata-no-zuchi, who fired back another fireball, causing a large explosion.

* * *

Gureruin and Jinmenken panted, laying on their backs and drenched in sweat and bruises.

"N...Not bad...for an old timer…" Gureruin noted.

"...N...Not bad...yourself...for a brat…" Jinmenken agreed before snickering before both began to laugh.

"Theyre laughing?" Whisper pondered in disbelief.

"Guess you humans ain't so bad if ya can fight dirty like dat," Gureruin noted, his white arm turning back to its normal color while he tossed Cyber a Yokai Medal, "Summon me when ya need a good fighter."

"I know a good place to get some drinks," Jinmenken noted as the two walked off.

"...That was weird," Cyber admitted as Whisper put the seal on the statue, causing the aura on it to fade away.

"And that's three!" Whisper beamed.

* * *

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi gave a cry as it stumbled away from Ghost, its slime body spasming. It turned and began to slither away quickly.

"Ah! Get back here!" Ghost shouted, "Yurusen, summon Captain Ghost!"

"But it's fleeing," Yurusen whined.

"In what way is that good for this town we call home?!" Ghost shouted. "I swear to Kami-sama and Buddha! I'll make you listen to Whisper talk for 24 hours if you don't summon Captain Ghost Right now!"

"Eh?!" Yurusen exclaimed, "Why you...Hmph! Fine." she grumbed as Captain Ghost appeared, "Lousy no-good...threatening me with that soft serve's rants…"

"Oh, be a good sidekick for once!" Ghost complained, not having time for Yurusen's brand of annoyance.

* * *

"It should be at the school! Hopefully, Takeru-kun managed to…" Whisper began as he and Cyber turned a corner to see Mitsumata-no-Zuchi slithering towards them, roaring, "DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!"

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi roared as it nearly reached them when Iguana Ghostriker rammed into it with a roar. The Iguana roared as its claws and teeth cut into the beast's slimy form and began pushing it back across the ground and into the forest. Ghost was seen atop it as he kept revving the throttle, empowering the Iguana with spiritual energy. When the beast tried to sneak away, it got a green tail to its center head, making it stumble back into the claws and teeth. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi roared as it sent a fireball, hitting Iguana in the face with it and making it back off. The two began to circle one another, snarling and growling, before Mitsumata-no-Zuchi hacked up more of its acidic sludge at Iguana.

"Yabai...it's keeping us from getting close." Ghost said as he made Iguana back up.

Iguana Ghostirker roared at that and reared its tail up, pointing the tip at Mitsumata-no-zuchi and making it blinked in confusion at this act. Its eye came out of the right head as the tail...which was tipped with a cannon...aimed at said eye. It then fired a large orange cannon ball of spiritual fire right at its enemy's eye, making it screech in pain once more.

"Oh, I get it!" Yurusen observed, "They couldn't beat it back then because its body is made of slime, but the eye's the only solid thing in it!"

"Soka," Ghost nodded in understanding as the beast swallowed its eye back in. "Then if I hit that…" he muttered as he pulled out Robin Hood. "Time to land a bulls-eye." he said as he stood on the Iguana's back as he replaced his Eyecons.

 **=EYE~=**

He then closed the driver and pulled the lever out then in, making it blink. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi sent out more fireballs at him.

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD!=** the sounds of arrows and trumpets came from the Ghost Driver as the Green Parka flew out and spun around, forming a green tornado that knocked fireballs away. The Parka then placed itself on Ghost. **=Hello~! Arrow~! More De Aou!=**

Ghost held his hand out as his Gan Gun Saber flew out, reforming into bow mode with the Condor Denwor. He grabbed his bow and aimed the tip at Mitsumata-No-Zuchi. He pulled back on the bow as he waited and waited for the eye to appear again. All the while, Iguana Ghostriker kept swiping and shooting its cannon, keeping the beast corralled in one place for Ghost. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi screeched as he fired fireballs and slime at Iguana in a mad frenzy.

To those who could see them, it looked like something from a monster movie. Both beasts roared and attacked one another, destroying anything in their path.

"If only I had a camera…" Yurusen mumbled, "We could've made a great movie with this!"

Both beasts roared and tackled into one another, pushing each other back and forth. Suddenly, Mitsumata-no-Zuchi began to spasm once more, giving a groan while backing away from Iguana. It began to cough before releasing a black smog from its mouths, washing over Iguana. Iguana jumped out of the smoke with a roar, only to see Mitsumata-no-Zuchi was gone.

"Eh?" Ghost tilted his head, "Where'd it go?"

"I don't feel that aura anymore in the town," Yurusen noted, "They musta got the last seal on."

"Soka," Ghost nodded before stiffening, "...Yurusen?"

"Yeah?"

"What if that thing, when it first ran off, sensed the seals getting resealed?" Ghost asked as the marks of realization formed over his head again, surprising Yurusen.

"Since when can you do that?!" she asked.

"If it did, then...Cyber-san!" Ghost gasped as he turned Iguana to head back to the elementary school.

* * *

"And with that…" Whisper put the last seal on the star-shaped mural on the ground, the aura fading away with the seal, "...all four are sealed. Hopefully, Takeru-kun did…" a roar erupted as Mitsumata-no-Zuchi crashed through the stone fence, "...NOTHING YET AGAIN!"

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi brought his heads together and fired another truck-sized fireball at Whisper and Cyber, both giving a scream of fright. It nearly reached them when something appeared between them, forming a clear/blue-tinted barrier that blocked the attack. Cyber and Whisper opened their eyes to see a figure before them. His body was a pasty white with his messy dark-blue/black hair pulled up a bit into a messy knot top. He wore a dark-purple bodysuit with bits of tainted green armor over it and straw sandals. Around his neck was a large, skye-blue scarf with the ends shaped like dragon/snake heads. His hair covered his left eye while the right eye was exposed, revealing it to be gold and snake-like in appearance.

"E-Eh?" Cyber gasped, "A...a Yokai?"

Mitsumata-no-Zuchi snarled as it rushed at the new Yokai. The human-looking Yokai snorted as he held a hand up and performed a punch. Eight spheres of sky-blue light appeared around his fist before erupting into a massive eight-headed energy snake. The snake rammed right into Mitsumata-no-Zuchi and began to tear it completely apart. Mitsumata-no-Zuchi could only give a single surprised noise before its entire body was burned away, its eye torn to shreds by the energy serpent. The humanoid Yokai lowered his fist as the eight-headed snake faded away.

"O-One hit…" Whisper gulped in shock at that display of power...Power greater then he'd seen even Ghost or Ganma display.

"..." the new Yokai stared at where Mitsumata-no-Zuchi had been, the body posture giving off a sense of...disappointment?

The sound of an engine got everyone's attention as Kamen Rider Ghost skidded to a halt, still in his Robin Hood Damashii.

"Cyber!" he called out to her alone as he ran up to them.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped before she collapsed to her knees, "Oh thank the Kami above…"

Ghost skidded to a halt, landing on his knees as he stopped in front of her, "Are you okay? That Yokai seemed to know you guys were here." he explained, "Sorry I took so long."

"We nearly got burned to a crisp if this guy hadn't showed up, whis," Whisper informed, pointing at the new Yokai.

"Not using your cheat-cheat?" Yurusen asked.

"Takeru-kun still has it," Whisper frowned, bonking Yurusen with a boxing glove.

Ghost reached into his forest-green parka and pulled the pad out for Whisper. Whisper nodded in thanks as he took it back. Ghost looked over at the new Yokai as he stared at Ghost.

"Who are you?" Ghost asked.

"...You're pathetic," the Yokai stated before vanishing in a swirl of sky-blue flames.

"Well, that was quite rude!" Whisper noted in a huff.

"What was with him?" Ghost asked in confusion, turning to Whisper and Cyber. "Didn't even give us time to thank him."

"True…" Cyber pursed her lips.

"Ah! Cyber-san, the Yokai Watch!" Ghost pointed.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked before looking down and gasping, seeing her gift from Whisper was partially melted, "B...But...how?"

"It must have been the heat of that last attack," Whisper noted in concern.

"Whisper...didn't you say something bad would happen if she took this off?!" Ghost panicked.

"Of course. It'd be that she wouldn't be able to see Yokai or spirits any...more…" Whisper replied, his eyes widening as he spoke.

"Yes, that!" Ghost shouted in great worry, "How do we fix it?!" he asked as both were in full freak out mode by this point while Cyber held her ruined Yokai Watch with pursed lips.

"Why not take it to a watch repairman?" Yurusen asked bluntly as both males stopped freaking out while holding one another, "Boys…"

"That could work," Whisper replied, "However...I don't think any humans could fix this."

"...Oh! Hikkikomouri-chan!" Cyber beamed.

"The bat?" Ghost pondered, "Think he could know something?"

"It couldn't hurt to try," Cyber replied.

* * *

"You seem nervous, whis," Whisper noted to Takeru while he looked around the blue-walled bedroom as Cyber knocked on her closet door.

"First time in a girl's room…" Takeru admitted as he was pretty much hugging...or phasing through the wall. "Trying not to do anything stupid."

The door slid open and Hikkikomouri poked his head out, "Good afternoon, Cyber-chan."

"Oh, thank goodness. I can still see you," Cyber sighed in relief before showing him the melted Yokai Watch, "Hikkikomouri-chan, do you know anyone that can help?"

"What happened?!" the bat gasped.

"We faced a giant evil Yokai made of slime and fire. It almost killed the town." Yurusen explained.

"It nearly hit us with a big fireball when this other Yokai easily took it down with one attack, whis," Whisper added, pushing Yurusen out of the way, "But the heat from the fireball did this to it."

"...I think I have an idea," Hikkikomouri informed before ducking back into the closet and pulling out his laptop, typing quickly on it, "There's a repair shop nearby that can help."

"Eh?!" Whisper gawked.

"It's called 'Watch Out!'," the bat Yokai explained before a printer noise went off in the closet, "I printed out the address and driving instructions to get there from here."

"Neat." Yurusen said as she took the papers. "Here; as compensation for your time, I'll lend you the soft served head's games." she said pulling out several handheld devices.

"Eh? Those aren't mine!" Whisper shouted defensively.

"I found your packages. You bought them with Takeru's computer." Yurusen stated. "Which is also my computer 'cause I live there. So you are indebted to me!" she laughed, her little mouth of fangs grinning like mad.

"I never bought anything on Takeru-kun's computer!" Whisper argued.

"Arigatou, Hikkikomouri-san," Takeru thanked.

"It...It's nothing," the bat blushed as he went back into the closet, "Oh! I almost forgot that I preordered something from Yoppel for Cyber-chan. It will be here in a month or so."

"You didn't have to do that," Cyber blushed.

"You'll like it. Trust me," the bat smiled before closing the closet.

"Ah that's nice. Now let's go, if anything bad happens to you, Sennin will yell at me." Yurusen stated. "He really likes you two for some reason."

"Well, he does seem like a nice jii-san," Cyber replied.

"Nice my non-existent behind." Yurusen grumbled. "He gives you guys everything, but I'm underpaid for this stuff. I never signed up for saving the world." she complained as she began pushing the two teens out.

* * *

"I always like coming to the rural district," Cyber noted as Takeru drove into an older part of the town, "It feels more...natural. Plus, you can find some nice insects if you're bug hunting."

"It does have a comfy feeling." Takeru nodded coming to a stop at the light. "Okay, where next?" he asked Cyber, who was his guide to their destination.

"We turn to the left and go down the street. The place should be near the end of it on our left," Cyber replied after looking at the directions.

"Got it." Takeru nodded as he turned the handles to take the turn.

"...Do you think they can fix it?" Cyber asked, looking at her ruined watch.

"I hope so." Takeru nodded, "Besides worst comes to worst we just ask Occhan see if he knows anything." he offered. "Heck, he might even give you one of these belts."

"I don't I'd be good with it," Cyber sheepishly replied, "Still...The Yokai Watch is important to me. Because of it and meeting you and Whisper-san...I...I don't feel alone anymore."

"Hai...I understand. The memories in it are too strong," Takeru smiled as he looked at the Musashi Eyecon in his kimono, "Don't worry, I'll help you fix it, Cyber-san."

"Arigatou, Takeru-san," Cyber smiled softly before looking ahead, "Oh. There's the building."

"Hai!" Takeru chuckled as he pulled to a stop in front of the building.

The two got off and entered the building. The interior had a red floor with blue rugs while a counter was set up on the left with a glass set up, showing watches inside of it, while the right side of the room they were in had two couches with a table between them, an oversized teddy bear on one of the couches. Clocks adorned the walls with a few hanging scrolls.

"Sugoi…" the two young adults muttered, walking into the relaxing room.

Cyber walked up to the counter and rang the bell twice.

"Coming~!" a voice called before the curtain on the other side of the counter moved, letting a figure walk out.

He was an elderly man with large, puffy grey hair with a red bandana over the top of his head. He had a pair of small reading glasses on his nose with a telescopic eye for a right eye, surprising the two. He wore a yellow shirt under an open green sleeveless vest and baggy brown hakama with white socks and geta.

"What can I do you for?" the elder asked.

Takeru gently patted Cyber's shoulder as she presented her partially melted Yokai Watch for him to take a look at.

"Oh! A Yokai Watch. I haven't worked on one in quite a while," the man noted, surprising the two.

"You...know about the Yokai Watch?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be a good watchmaking Yokai if I didn't know what one is," he chuckled.

"Eh? Yokai...you?" Takeru asked in surprise as he leaned forward, part of his dumber mind wanting to poke the man to see if he was telling the truth.

"I've been alive for two centuries now," he replied, "I am Mr. Goodsight. I helped the original maker of the Yokai Watch complete the original prototype. Now than…" he looked at the watch as his telescopic eye extended, "...Oh dear. I haven't seen this level of damage to a Yokai Watch in thirty years and that was when the owner enraged a group of Hot Sect Yokai all A-Rank and S-Rank."

"The thing that did this was pretty big on the heat part…" Takeru mumbled.

"Ah...Someone released Mitsumata-no-Zuchi, didn't they," Mr. Goodsight noted, "Oh, don't look so surprised. Every single Yokai in the city sensed the power of that monster, most of them having endured his original rampage across Japan." he frowned, "But, I can repair this. But I am missing some key components."

"You mean parts of the Yokai Watch?" Takeru asked as he looked at the Yokai Watch. "You know, I always wondered how this was made." he muttered as he gently raised it up to his eyes.

"Glad to hear," Mr. Goodsight informed, "Hmm...Care to give an old man such as myself a hand with finding the parts?"

"Should be easy for me." Takeru nodded, happy to help with fixing Cyber's Yokai Watch.

"Excellent," Mr. Goodsight nodded.

* * *

"Thank you," Mr. Goodsight thanked as he hung up the phone and turned to them, "Okay. The parts I am missing are the watch spring, watch screw, and the watch cog. Two of the items, the spring and screw, are on the other side of town in Blossom Heights. A friend of mine has them and will give them to you when you get to her address. The last part, the cog, is in Wayfare Manor at the top of the hill here, just behind the candy shop."

"That...that's two drastically different places for a couple of parts…" Takeru blinked.

"I can handle the cog," Cyber offered.

"Huh?" Takeru blinked at that. "You sure, Cyber-san?" he asked of his friend. "I could handle that one if you want. That place can be pretty creepy."

"You're the one with the vehicle," Cyber replied, "The other two parts are on the other side of town and you can get there faster than I can. I can handle myself. Not my first time in an abandoned building."

"To be fair, last time was kind of related to us stopping a Ganma. And in the end, Takeru blew it up." Yurusen muttered, poking out of Takeru's kimono.

"How long have you been in there?" Cyber pondered.

"It's comfy in here." Yurusen defended as she wiggled back into the kimono. "He can fit tons of stuff in here. Like Soft Serve head!"

"Lies and slander!" Whisper's voice came from the other half of the kimono.

"You can fit a lot of things in there, young man," Mr. Goodsight noted with a chuckle.

"I never question it." Takeru muttered as he pulled both of them out of his kimono. Strangely, it did not seem to stretch the fabric out at all.

"Do not worry. I shall be at Cyber-chan's side while we explore, Takeru-kun," Whisper informed before holding up a familiar small bag, "Plus, I have some of the spirit-revealing dust Komasan received from Sennin-san if we find any Yokai in there."

"Good job, Whisper." Takeru gave the thumbs up.

"Well...guess we'll take the nice easy drive across town." Yurusen laughed as she floated around Takeru's head. "You guys have good luck in your haunted house treasure hunt." she waved them off with her devious little smirk.

"Not our first time in an abandoned place," Whisper replied, "Yesterday, Cyber-chan and I attended a surprise party for Donyorinne and Honoboono's anniversary at a barren warehouse, whis."

"Wait...a party...and you didn't invite us?" Yurusen asked as she pulled out a wooden bat with nails stuck in it. She then began patting the weapon on her free hand.

"You'd most likely cause a riot," Whisper deadpanned before dodging the first swing and handed Cyber the bag before flying off, "Can't catch me, whis~!"

"Yurusen Justice!" she shouted, spinning around before tossing the bat as it flew through the air and in the perfect arc as it landed on his head.

"Yurusen…" Takeru sighed as the screams of pain from Whisper could be heard down the road.

"I'd best get that out of him," Cyber laughed sheepishly before running out, "Good luck, Takeru-san!"

"Good luck, Cyber-san." he waved as he grabbed his helmet.

"I wish you both the best of luck," Mr. Goodsight nodded before the two were gone, "Well...I believe this calls for a quick trip to the bathhouse." he smiled to himself.

* * *

"Okay, so this is Wayfare Manor," Cyber looked around the old empty structure.

"I wonder what Yokai like to live here, whis," Whisper noted as the two entered a room that might have been the living room, "Hold on, Cyber-chan."

He pulled out some dust and threw it ahead of them. Cyber blinked twice as a Yokai appeared. It resembled a cartoonish, abstract purple tapir-like creature with a trunk nose and a star mark on its cheek. It gave a loud snore, its large mouth opening wide to show its sharp teeth.

"Oh, what an interesting new Yokai…" Whisper said as he pulled out his trusty pad to search up who it was, "Ah. This is the Yokai Baku. When she inspirits someone, they fall into a deep sleep while she eats their dreams. She can also eat your sleep, making you feel as if you've rested for a good twelve hours straight."

"Zzzz…" a bubble appeared in Baku's trunk before popping as she squirmed with a whimper.

"Oh my. Is she having a nightmare?" Cyber pondered.

"Careful, Cyber-chan! You don't wake up someone in a nightmare!" Whisper yelped before Cyber's hand barely touched Baku before the Yokai shot up.

"MONSTERS!" Baku freaked as she tried to bite Cyber.

"Eep!" Cyber squeaked, moving back before the two began to run around the room, trying to avoid Baku's bite, "Ah! Whisper-san, do something!"

"Wait! We are not monsters!" Whisper shouted, only to be caught by the teeth, "AH! I'm not bubblegum, whis~!" he shouted as he was being chewed up like said treat, "Itai! Itai! Itai! I blame you, Yurusen!" he shouted to the heavens above.

* * *

"I feel like I missed out on something good." Yurusen spoke up as she and Takeru went down the road.

"Must be your sick imagination." Takeru muttered in response.

"Hey, I resent that remark!"

"Don't you mean resemble?"

"Oh, very cute, pretty boy."

* * *

"She...she finally calmed down…" Cyber panted in relief.

"Baku very sorry," Baku apologized, "Baku thought you were scary monsters chasing Baku in sleep." she took out her Yokai Medal, "Baku want be friends to say sorry."

"Really? A...Arigatou," Cyber nodded as she took the Medal.

"Yokai...Medal...get," Whisper groaned, covered in bite marks.

"Baku also has this," Baku handed Cyber a cog with the center resembling the face of the Yokai Watch, "Extra gift for being new friend."

"Oh! The cog!" Cyber smiled as she hugged Baku, "Thank you!"

"Well...at least that's the worst of what might happen." Whisper groaned before he finally fell over. "I need a vacation…" he groaned.

"...Can Baku eat him? He tastes good," Baku noted.

"Ano…" Cyber sweatdropped.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Whisper shouted as he ran through the wall.

* * *

"Mr. Goodsight! I'm back with the cog!" Cyber called as she entered 'Watch Out!', "...Hm? He's not here."

"Cyber-chan, look at this." Whisper spoke as he grabbed the sign that was on the door. "Out to bath house. Will return soon." he read.

"The bath house?" Cyber repeated.

"Ah~ How relaxing that sounds." Whisper said in a dreamy state.

"I've never been to one before," Cyber admitted.

"You should consider it. It's such a nice experience, you may even find new friends." Whisper offered. "Of course you will have to be on your own. I may be a butler, but I can not break the rules of men and women's sections." he stated, trying his best to sound noble.

Cyber nodded before hearing an engine, "Oh." she turned to see Takeru driving up, "Takeru-san!"

The bike pulled to a stop as he took his helmet off. "I'm back." he smiled as he pulled a bag that matched his kimono's golden rectangle pattern.

"That guy's friend is a rich lady!" Yurusen informed, "How'd you do?"

"We got the cog and a new Yokai friend," Whisper replied.

"That's all…? I was expecting something about pain and suffering." Yurusen muttered in disappointment. She honestly sounded cute in these kinds of moments.

"She sounds so kawaii in these kinds of moments," Cyber quietly admitted to Takeru as Whisper just gave Yurusen a deadpan look.

"You got hurt, didn't you?" Yurusen giggled, seeing his look. "And here we got tea and sweets. Should have let us handle it."

"He's gone to the bath house?" Takeru pondered as he read the sign. "He's a very relaxed old guy, isn't he?" he asked jokingly.

"I think we passed a bath house on the way here," Whisper noted.

"I'll go pick him up." Takeru offered.

* * *

"Ah...That was nice," Goodsight noted as he finished getting dressed, "...So tell me, how long are you going to be there, Ganma-san?"

 **"Was wondering when you'd address me."**

"Wouldn't do now to make a big scene in the baths now. Plus, would you want to cause a freak out in the _men's_ side of the bath house?" Goodsight questioned.

 **"You're a clever one…"** the Ganma noted as he rose from the water.

"Any reason why you've been following me?"

 **"You make those watches. The ones that allow humans to see the spirit side of the world,"** the Ganma stated, pointing at him, **"You're considered a threat to our goals."**

"Well, my apologies, but I have a prior commitment at the moment," Goodsight replied, "A very special watch to repair."

 **"When my boss gets his hands on you, you'll be helping him with his own watch."** the Ganma stated as he walked closer to him. **"Your knowledge is all he needs, old timer, so I'll just bring you to him for the taking of that."** he stated as he raised his hand and flexed his fingers.

As he reached outward, his hand was grabbed by another. The Ganma looked to the left before a sneaker slammed into where his nose should be, sending him falling back into the water.

"Goodsight-Ojisan!" Takeru called out.

"Good to see you again," Goodsight nodded with a small smile, "Did you get the parts I need to repair the Yokai Watch?"

"Hai." Takeru smiled as he pulled out a bag matching his kimono before handing it to Goodsight. "Here, take this and get out of here. I'll take care of him." he smiled as his Ghost Driver burned itself into existence around his waist.

 **"Why you…"** the Ganma growled as he got up.

"I don't know why you want Goodsight-Ojisan...but I won't let you lay a hand on him." Takeru said as he pulled out his Ore Eyecon, "I'll keep my promise to Cyber-san and fix her Yokai Watch!" he stated as he clicked the eyecon making it blink. "Henshin!"

 **=EYE~ Bacchir Miina~!=**

With the closing of the Belt, the Ore Parka flew out and tackled into the Ganma, making him fall over into the bath again. Takeru raised his hand into the air and brought it down before pulling the lever out and then pushing it back in, making the orange bone marks form over his body along with the blue eye crest.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, Takeru changed to Transient before the Ore Parka locked itself on along with his orange mask.

 **"Kamen Rider!"** the Ganma shouted as Ghost pulled his hood back.

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he charged and slammed his metal knee pad into the Ganma's chest, pushing him through the wall and outside.

 **"Why you…"** the Ganma snarled as he got up before looking to an alley to see a broken grandfather clock, **"...A clock...It's ironic...Perfect!"**

"What's with this finding random things in the street…? This town has dangerous litter for my job…" Ghost complained as the Ganma hugged the grandfather clock.

The Ganma flashed faintly before his body changed. His body was covered in dark brown armor resembling the wooden frame of the clock with block-shaped shoulders and arms and a torso resembling the window with a pendulum held within. The clock face turned into a collar around the neck with the arms like a mismatched bowtie, and his head resembled the top of the clock and a wig at the same time. The Clock Ganma began to tick as the pendulum in his chest began swinging.

Ghost raised his arms as the Clock Ganma did the same. Both walked around one another before charging as the Clock Ganma swung his hand, only for Ghost to block the swing. Ghost leaned back and kicked his leg forward, knocking the Clock Ganma back across the ground. Ghost gave a shout as he charged. He got in close as he blocked both hands aimed at him. With the Clock Ganma's blows blocked, Ghost retaliated as he unleashed a barrage of punches and palm strikes to his chest, slowly pushing him back with each blow.

Ghost raised his left arm as orange flames covered the hand before he swung it forward, creating a flash of orange fire sending the Ganma flying back across then out of the alley way. As the Ganma stumbled back across the ground, it looked up as Ghost charged at him. The Ganma scrambled to his feet before he stood straight with his hands at his side. His pendulum began swinging with a loud bell ringing from his body. A wave of energy then came out that seemed to hit pause on Ghost, who was in mid-swing of his left jab.

The Ganma chuckled as he moved around Ghost before raising his right arm and punching the Kamen Rider across his helmet, making the Rider shoot to the side from the sudden blow.

 **"And time begin!"** the Ganma chuckled as Ghost could move once more and found himself stumbling across the road with pain in his cheek.

"Ah...eh...nani?"

 **"Surprised?"** the Clock Ganma laughed before assuming the position once more, **"Have some more!"**

The wave of energy flooded over Ghost, who was in the middle of standing up. But he was once again frozen. The Ganma chuckled as he jogged in place before walking up to Ghost. He then reared his hands back and began punching Ghost in the chest repeatedly before slapping him for self gratification. The Ganma then clapped his hands as time resumed for Ghost, who felt a barrage of blows to his chest and sent him skidding back across the ground. It then stopped as his face was sent to the side and making him spin in mid air before falling to the pavement.

"Itai…" Ghost mumbled, holding the side of his helmet. "What the heck…? It's like something from a manga." he muttered, getting back to his feet, "Reminds me of something…" he mumbled as he was punched across the face, sending him stumbling back.

 **"Have another taste!"** the Clock Ganma shouted, resuming the pose as the flash of energy washed over a stunned Ghost, freezing him in time again. **"Hahaha! And here comes the wind up…"** he said, swinging his arm around. **"And the delivery!"** he shouted, punching Ghost and sending him flying back across the ground and through a car, ending in Ghost sitting in the passenger seat.

Time began for Ghost again as he found himself in the car. "Oh come on!" he complained as he politely got out normally.

 **"What's wrong? Time keeps on slipping for you?"** the Clock Ganma zinged, **"Maybe you need to be wound up."**

Ghost blinked behind his mask as the expression marks appeared over his head again, "Ah! You have time stop powers!"

 **"Now you get it?!"** the Clock Ganma face faulted, **"Ah whatever! Your time's up! Time to clean your clock!"**

"Wait...that light...it's like One Piece!" he shouted as he phased into the ground as the Ganma stood at attention and fired the beam...only to miss as Ghost went underground with his ghostly powers. His Whisp horn stuck out like a shark fin as it got closer and closer to the Clock Ganma.

 **"Oi! No fair! You can't go all Jaws!"** the Ganma complained as he looked around for the whisp Horn as Ghost poked it up and down out of the ground, taunting the Clock Ganma.

Ghost then jumped up from behind the Clock Ganma as he slammed his hands down on his shoulders. He then began spinning the Clock Ganma around. The Kamen Rider kicked the Clock Ganma's side, making him yelp in pain with each sting to his ribs. Ghost then spun the Ganma around before he raised his hand and slammed his palm into his face, making the Clock Ganma fall backwards and face first into the street.

 **"Ugh…"** the Ganma groaned before getting up and ran back into the bath house.

"Oi!" Ghost shouted as he ran after him.

 **"And resume!"** the Clock Ganma declared once Ghost ran in...before a rain of wash buckets, towels, and low-level seats rained down on Ghost.

"Ah!" Ghost grunted as he was buried under the items.

 **"Hehehe...that's it! Come out and I'll freeze you again."** the clock Ganma whispered as he waited for Ghost to get out somehow.

"Excuse me," Ghost's hand tapped his shoulder.

 **"What?"**

"Slap," Ghost said, smacking his hand across the Ganma's cheek.

 **"Gwah!"** the Ganma yelped as he stumbled back into the bath, **"Seriously?!"** he got, splashing, **"Oi! I think I got water in my gears!"**

"Rrrrr…." The Clock Ganma looked over his shoulder to see a glaring Nobosentoman.

 **"Uh…"**

"You woke me up," the large Yokai growled, snorting out fire from his nostrils, before slamming his wash buckets together...causing the bath water to turn bright red and start steaming, "BURN!"

 **"GAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"** the Ganma freaked as he began jumping about in the hot water before managing to get out.

"Nobosentoman..." Ghost said, remembering this Yokai.

"Oh, you again," Nobosentoman nodded, tossing Ghost his Medal as he got out, "I'm going to find another bath to sleep in. This one is ruined tonight…"

 **"You…"** the Clock Ganma growled before Nobosentoman threw both his wash buckets, knocking him over, **"OW! Why do bath house buckets hurt so much?!"**

"Arigatou," Ghost nodded to the Yokai as he put the Medal in his parka. "Ah...have a good rest." he added while waving goodbye to the Yokai. Ghost then looked to his side as he saw a full body mirror before a light bulb went off in his head.

 **"Onore…"** the Clock Ganma groaned, getting back up as he looked at ghost right in front of him. **"I'll beat you in frozen time!"** he shouted, standing at attention as he fired the wave of light, that hit Ghost...before bouncing back at him, **"Na…"** he began, only to stop mid-word.

"Success!" Ghost cheered as he was behind the Clock Ganma, using the mirror to trick him. He then pulled out his Gan Gun Saber before he slashed the Ganma's back, making him fly forward as time began for the Ganma again and he crashed into the mirror. "You know...that's seven years of bad luck."

 **"Ugh…"** the Clock Ganma groaned as he began to get up, **"Onore…!"**

"Sorry, but I think you won't make those seven years." Ghost said as he tossed his saber aside. He then pulled the lever of his Ghost Driver out, making the charging sound begin. He then raised his arm up and then down before crossing his fingers-save his index fingers-, forming an orange triangle in-between them. "Inochi…" he said as the orange flames formed into his large crest behind him, the crest glowing like a second sun. "Moyasu-ze!" he shouted, pushing his handle back in.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! ORE: OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost moved one leg back as the energy charged into his foot. He then jumped into the air as he aimed his glowing leg forward and shot forward like a rocket. Ghost's foot wreathed in glowing orange fire as he slammed into the clock Ganma, causing an explosion.

Ghost landed on his knee as the grandfather clock landed on the ground with a loud clang of its internal gears and bell, the glass cracked even worse. The Ganma Eyecon slowly floated down before it exploded into black smoke. Ghost gave a relieved sigh.

* * *

"This will take me the entire night to fix," Goodsight informed, "Thank you for gathering the last three parts _and_ for helping with that Ganma."

"No problem." Takeru waved off, "That last one is my job anyway." he chuckled before remembering. "Oh right, Cyber, for when it get's fixed." he smiled as he pulled out the Yokai medal he got from Nobosentoman.

"Nobosentoman's Yokai Medal?" Cyber pondered.

"He was sleeping in one of the baths and the fight woke him up," Takeru explained.

"It makes sense. He's the Yokai who is behind all the cases of bath houses with super hot water," Whisper nodded.

"Soka." Takeru nodded in understanding. "Well, he helped me out before, so I guess that was lucky. He bought me time to use the Ganma's time freeze power against him."

"That's good to hear," Cyber beamed before looking at a clock, "Oh! I need to get home. It's almost time for that special Jibanyan wanted me to watch with him."

"I'll drive you." Takeru smiled as he walked to the door. "Ah we'll be back first thing in the morning, Goodsight-Ojisan." he assured happily.

"Take care now," Goodsight waved.

* * *

" ***Yawn***!" Takeru yawned as he woke up the very next morning. How odd he remembered taking Cyber home, being offered to come in to watch the show with her and Jibanyan. Then he just kind of blanked out from all the fighting he did that day. "Ah...that was a good sleep." he muttered as he tried to stretch his arms. His left was okay, but his right was being held down. He lazily looked to his right to find Cyber leaning her head down on his shoulder.

Takeru's eyes shrunk a little in realization as he found that he was sitting on her couch along with her and Jibanyan, who was sleeping between their laps. Kay now it's coming back. He came over, sat to watch TV with them. Dozed off...and seems Cyber followed soon after while Jibanyan must have watched his show about that band he likes...what was it…

"NyaKB48, nyan…" Jibanyan purred happily in his sleep.

"What timing…" Takeru chuckled at that with a smile. He then reached his hand over and slowly nudged Cyber to try and wake her. "Cyber, wakey-wakey." he chuckled trying to gently wake his friend.

Cyber mumbled before giving a small yawn. She rubbed an eye as she sat up, the other opening a bit, "The show's over…?"

"I think it's a safe bet." Takeru smiled beside her making her blink at hearing his voice.

"T-Takeru-san…?" Cyber gave another small yawn before last night came back to her, "O-Oh my. I...I guess I was more tired than I thought from yesterday."

"Same for me…" he chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his arm to wake it up. "Ah…." he muttered, trying to keep from laughing. That pins and needle feeling from waking a sleeping limb always tickled, "I don't even remember when we passed out." he muttered as he began to flex his arm.

"Me neither," Cyber replied as she looked down at the sleeping Jibanyan, "At least he seemed to have a good night."

"He's so peaceful when sleeping, but so hyper when awake," Whisper noted as he floated in, carrying a tray of a coffee and a hot cocoa and putting it before the two, "Good morning, Cyber-chan, Takeru-kun."

"Arigatou, Whisper-san," Cyber thanked as she took the cocoa.

"Ah. Thanks, Whisper." Takeru nodded, taking the coffee. "Hm...I just realized...I never came home last night...Onari must be freaking out."

* * *

"TAKERU-DONO!-!-!-!-!-!" Onari shouted as he ran down the street at full speed, "Where have you gone!?"

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine, whis," Whisper chuckled, "Anyways, we still have something to get today."

"Oh right. Your fixed Yokai Watch." Takeru remembered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good to hear," Cyber sighed in relief, putting a hand where the water part of her necklace would rest, "I feel weird not having it."

"I guess since you can't take it off normally, you got used to it." Takeru smiled happily, "I kind of got used to carrying a lot of things in my kimono" he chuckled, pulling out his Eyecons for emphasis.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Whisper smiled.

"Don't you want to shower or something first?" Takeru asked Cyber.

"Hm?" Cyber sniffed her hair, "...Right." she zipped up the stairs.

"Now don't go trying to peek on her now~" Yurusen teased Takeru.

A puff of steam came off Takeru's face as it turned red at the implications. Yurusen giggled at Takeru's reaction until a boxig glove slammed into her, sending her flying out of the house.

"And stay out!" Whisper shouted before removing the glove, "Honestly, I trust Takeru-kun to not peep on Cyber-chan while she bathes."

Takeru just nodded, not wanting to open his mouth right now. He might be a ghost, but was was still an 18 year old teenager. Hormones were still in there, it seemed. So far, being a ghost was no better than being human except for the healing factor.

* * *

"Ohayo~!" Cyber called as she and Takeru entered 'Watch Out!', Cyber wearing a blue tee and jeans with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Ah, good morning," Goodsight greeted, "I have some good news and some bad news before I return the watch."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked.

"The bad news is that, once I was able to remove the casing, your watch only had three pieces left intact," Goodsight informed, making Cyber slump, "But the good news is that I was able to use them to make you a new one." he reached under the counter and pulled out a Yokai Watch with the heart theme, but blue, black, and orange in coloring with two buttons at the side, "I included a second button so that you can switch between which Medals you want to use."

"Switch?" Cyber repeated.

"Yes. Your butler visited last night to explain that you had a foreign Yokai Medal," Goodsight informed, looking over at Whisper, "I have a friend in North America that is working on a new Yokai Watch that is universal in use and sent me some parts to incorporate into this. Just press the upper switch when you want to switch between Japanese and 'Merican Yokai Medals."

"Sugoi." Takeru awed. "Good job, Whisper!" he gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good butler if I didn't help my mistress with keeping connected with her friends, whis," Whisper bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, and I added an extra feature." a voice said from behind the three making them turn to see…

"Occhan!?" Takeru gasped, seeing Sennin with a big grin on his face. He was also dressed up in victorian french clothing.

"Yo, kids." he smirked, "I dropped by after Whisper and gave my old pal Goodsight. Something that will help you kids on your journey to find the Eyecons."

"Eh?! Really, Jiisan?" Cyber gasped before bowing, "Arigatou!"

"No worries." he said in bad English, "I also stopped by since me and Goodsight are taking a trip together."

"A trip?" Whisper pondered.

"It's been quite a while since I last went on a vacation," Goodsight chuckled with a smile.

"We're going to Vegas!" Sennin said dramatically. "Nah, it's Paris. What old man goes to Vegas?" he chuckled.

"I hope you have a great time," Cyber commented.

"And don't worry about it being damaged so easily," Goodsight informed Cyber, "The casing it has is stronger than its original one."

"It's now made from Quantum Solid metal," Sennin explained. "So unless you have a Kamen Rider kicking it into space, it should be pretty much unscratchable."

"TAKERU-DONO!-!-!-! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"...That sounded like Onari-san," Cyber noted as both young adults sweatdropped.

"We may want to go and, uh, go find him, whis," Whisper sweated sheepishly.

"Oh right. Takeru, before I go, I found another Eyecon for you." Sennin spoke up. "You'll have to leave town to pick it up though."

"Leave town?" the two young adults repeated.

"That's right," Sennin said. "Ah sorry, Cyber-chan, but this will have to be Takeru only. It will be a long trip, and as a ghost he can cover more ground solo."

Cyber nodded, "Hai, Jiisan."

"Where will I go?" Takeru asked.

"Here's a map leading you to the town where I sense the Eyecon. Yurusen will accompany you. Don't worry. Get there fast and you should be home in three...four days tops."

"I can ask Ungaikyou-san if he has any siblings there so you can get back quicker," Cyber offered Takeru.

"TAKERU-DONO!-!-! AH! OI, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"And he's been arrested, whis," Whisper noted, phased halfway through a wall to look outside.

"Wait, he's not crazy! He's just overprotective!" Takeru shouted as he ran out the window...Well, phased through.

"Have fun on your vacation, Goodsight-san," Cyber waved as she ran out through the door with Whisper following, "Matte! Officer, matte!"

"Think those kids stand a chance?" Sennin asked Goodsight.

"I believe they do," Goodsight replied as he put the last of his tools into a suitcase, "Young Takeru's spirit shines brightly in everything he does while young Cyber's heart is a powerful force in how her kind nature just brings out the best in any Yokai she talks with. She's only had that for a few weeks, nearly a month or so now, and already she has a few pages filled with Yokai, including a Great Legendary Man Yokai."

"Indeed...but I worry for those brats. If they are going to face that man and his family...they will have to be tough." Sennin said with a hint of worry. "Two worlds are depending on two kids...I never like playing this role." he sighed.

"Still, we just need to hold faith in them and the next generation," Goodsight replied, "They have great potential, they just need to realize it and let it out."

"Ah...well. France awaits, my old friend." Sennin said, changing to a happy note.

"Indeed! Oh, I have always wanted to visit Paris," Goodsight grinned, "The spirits and Yokai there I've heard are very love oriented if you know what I mean."

"Hehehe! You old dog you." Sennin chuckled as the two walked through a wall while laughing.

* * *

 _GT: Well, that was a good end to a chapter! And, boy, a lot of stuff happened this time!_

 _Z0: Indeed, this was actually the scripts for two chapters, but one ran short so why not mix them into one._

 _GT: *nods* Plus, we know the Ganma are up to something that needs a guy who knows how to make watches, like Mr. Goodsight. Wonder what they need him for?_

 _Z0: Nobody knows...except for us._

 _GT: Indeed. Plus, this chapter shows us that not all Yokai are good, such as the case of that slimey three-headed Yokai sharing a single eye._

 _Z0: Let that nightmare fuel sink in fellas._

 _GT: Yurusen, get that preview up and running!_

 _Z0: Cue preview! *drops screen*_

* * *

 **Yurusen: Jiakai Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai chronicles!**

 **Sennin: If the Bird does not sing, I shall kill it!**

 **Takeru: The next Eyecon is Nobunaga!**

 **Whisper: Oda...Nobunaga?! How is he a 'heroic' Eyecon, whis?! He was crafty, sly, and a doublecrosser in more ways than one! He even dishonored the code of Bushido by utilizing a gun with his katana!**

 **Onari: Sengoku Corporation? This is our new case?**

 **?: You want to create an Eyecon from my letter to his family? Let's see your resolve then, child.**

 **Cyber/Takeru: Nobunaga...Yokai!?**

 **Whisper: AH! A castle in the sky!**

 **Ghost: Who...who are you?**

 **?: Amai da…**

 **Ghost Driver: Ringo ga Rakka! Hikiyose Makka!**

 **Cyber: Next time, "Amazing! Castle in the Sky!"**

 **Sennin: Did you think you were the only Kamen Rider?**

* * *

 _GT: Oh-hoh-hoh~! Can't wait to see this new Rider appear!_

 _Z0: It's time for us to introduce the Secondary Rider of Ghost. The Doki-Doki Ghost. But most of you Rider fans know who I'm talking about._

 _GT: Eeyup! Until next time, readers! I am GammaTron…_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0! Oh and Takeru's little trip will tie in with another story so see ya latter readers! *leaves room in a red blur*_

 _GT: *waves* Bye-bye~!_


	7. Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!

_GammaTron: *enters, playing Yokai Watch* Oh boy...Yokai Watch 2 is coming out soon!_

 _KamenRiderZER0: Oh someone sounds like a happy cat._

 _GT: Indeed I am. Yokai Watch 2 is coming to America this year! Oh! I nyeed to preorder both version!_

 _Z0: Oh that's right this one came in versions._

 _GT: *nods* You can trade Yokai from both versions, which means I can collect all the Yokai in one that are that version's exclusive and put them in my other!_

 _Z0: You clever little kitty. Sounds like you'll have plenty of fuel for this story then once you get your paws on it. Speaking of, it's been awhile since we got back to work on it. And plenty has indeed happened._

 _GT: Like Takeru gaining Mugen Damashii and Specter getting Deep Specter._

 _Z0: Indeed, the Riders have powered up to the extreme and now it's time to take the fight to the final enemy. But that is neither here nor there for us._

 _GT: That's right. Right nyow, we're entering the Specter Arc of the story._

 _Ghost Driver: Ready Go! Kakugo Doki-Doki Ghost!_

 _Z0: Yes, Ghost's very first Rival Rider. Specter. A Ghost Rider who is technically still alive. As many of you Kamen rider fans know his real name is Makoto Fukami, but almost no one says his name until...what the episode where Takeru learns who he is. So everyone just called him Specter both in and out of his armor. For sake of simplicity we'll reveal his name earlier so we don't have to keep calling him Specter during narrative parts._

 _GT: Aye. But furst; review questions!_

 _Z0: Hai, I'm sure we must have a few lined up. Now remember folks, we don't see a question mark, we're liable to just skip right over it. Now our first question comes from: Omarnosian10, who asks: Who is Cyber's voice actor? And...what I'm assuming he means by that is GT if you had to pick a voice actor you know to supply her voice...who would it be?_

 _GT: Oh. I, um...nyever thought of a voice fur her...Hmm..._

 _Z0: Okay, how about making it easier, pick say an anime character whose voice you could picture Cyber sounding like...and we'll say that's her voice actor. And honestly for such a short question, it has brought up an interesting topic of talk._

 _GT: *nods* Well...for Cyber as an adult, it'd have to be...Alexis Tipton, the voice for Outer Akashiya Moka from Rosario + Vampire._

 _Z0: Ah I see. That's an interesting pick, and I can say sounds very fitting. I hope that answers the question well enough for our reviewer, and it was an interesting one for us._

 _GT: Hope you like the voice actor. Nyow onto the nyext one!_

 _Z0: Right, that would be...Skinnydude911, and he has several as well. First of which is: will there be an appearance of Terror Time and Aki Oni?_

 _GT: ...Well, fur one; it's AKA Oni._ AKA _. Though, yes, there might be an appearance._

 _Z0: *nods* Next question is: Do you guys need help with making OC damashii for the eyecons like the ones from the Arcades and the 71 for the next Ghost movie? And do you guys want some ideas for some OC Ganma's?_

 _GT: ...I think we're good, but thank you fur asking. We appreciate the offer for OCs, but the last times I did that fur a story...did nyot end well._

 _Z0: Yes, and personally, I have designed some looks for a few of those extra eyecons already, cause I have the time, concepts, and I'm just that much of a nerdy guy. Anyway we still thank you for the offer none the less. Alright onto the next question. And this next person, I believe has sent in several. stormsyaf asks: Will any Super Sentai make appearances? We have some plans honestly, not stone set but there is currently a sentai fic in the works that should share this same universe and may crossover at some point. No spoilers yet though of course._

 _GT: It'll be interesting, though._

 _Z0: Right, now for question 2: Cyber is your Yokai Watch OC character. She seem to be an ordinary girl who just got lucky. Or is she? Does Cyber has dark past or is she just a go lucky kind of girl? GT you wanna handle this one, your OC after all._

 _GT: ...It'll be revealed eventually. Remember in the furst chapter that she said that she's never had a friend in her entire life until Whisper and Takeru. There's a reason for why that happened to her._

 _Z0: That's right, let the story go and you'll learn. Question 3: Will cyber get the Yokai Watch type Zero early, mid or finale in this Fic? Or she will not get the watch at all?_

 _GT: Yes...and no. You'll understand when it comes._

 _Z0: That's right, we have...surprises for you readers. Okay, so the next 3 questions I'm assuming from the same person as the last 3, but he ran out of room in his first review and put them as Guest. Since his ended on 3, and the guest one above him just starts at 4. So anyway question Number 4: Will Kamen rider Soul ( Your KR OC) appear in this fic? I think that's another one directed at you specifically GT._

 _GT: Nope. Soul will not appear in this unless stated otherwise._

 _Z0: Hai alright then, hm...okay 5 isn't really a question, more a simple suggestion. Which is, ghost has less monsters over all compared to past Rider shows, that is true, and then he suggests we add more, which we kind of are so all good on that one. Onto 6 then: Since Yokai can fuse with other Yokai, maybe a dark or bad yokai can fuse with ganma? Oh...that..that's a good one. An Evil Yokai and Ganma fusing, I'll admit we are tempted._

 _GT: Indeed. I think we were discussing that when we were first starting this story, even…_

 _Z0: Ah, anymore from there and we'd need to put up a spoiler warning my friend._

 _GT: Right. Anyone else ask a question, Z0?_

 _Z0: Last one and then we can get on with the story. This one is also a guest, but it's good question so I'll take it, this guy...or gal...can't ever be sure really asks: For future chapters, will there be a chapter that involves Takeru and Cyber helping Himojii to find his granddaughter? Will Komajiro appear into the story? Is the Columbus Eyecon make an appearance along with the Yokai Columbus himself? So three things to consider here. First off shall our main heroes help the Yokai Himojii who had what I still think to be one of the sweetest and nicest stories of the Yokai, to find his granddaughter._

 _GT: *cries* That one in the Japanese Dub always makes me sob. His English Dub voice just ruins it for me._

 _Z0: There there buddy, anywho about that. I can't say at the moment we have it planned, but in retrospect we only have like 4 more chapters plotted out so there is time for us to figure something._

 _GT: *nods while drying tears* As for Komajirou, you think I wanna separate the cutest sibling duo in the entire series? Nope. They're adorable together._

 _Z0: Yeah so it's not WILL Komajiro be in this, it's WHEN, and it won't be too long of a wait._

 _GT: Aye. ...Oh yeah. Columbus is both a Yokai and an Eyecon, like Edison, Benkei, and even Charles Darwin._

 _Z0: That's true, so since Columbus has both A: an Eyecon, and an already designed Parka ghost that can be seen in the arcade games. We shall be bringing it in eventually._

 _GT: *nods* It still threw me a loop with how they introduced Columbus in Yokai Watch…_

 _Z0: If this happens again and we get like Goemon or Himiko yokai, that's just too much of a coincidence, let alone for someone as paranoid as I am._

 _GT: ...I'll go check the Yokai Watch wikia…*leaves and comes back in* Not at the moment, no. However, we do now have Asura and Otohime as Legendary Yokai._

 _Z0: Well still if at all in the future a reveal like this pops up, it's still too coincidental. Anywho that's wraps up the question portion, thank you readers for the wonderful reviews and riveting questions. We've spent enough time on that so now let's get on with the main story, Whisper take it away._

 _Whisper: *in his humanoid form in butler suit* But of course. *turns to the audience* Neither author working on this story own the franchises Kamen Rider nor Yokai Watch. GammaTron, however, owns the character Cyber Chichigamisama Miko, whis._

 _Yurusen:*poofs in front of Whisper* Remember to review and leave a question with an actual question mark for next chapter!_

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

" **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on my 18th Birthday, I was killed by monsters called Ganma. Yet I was revived as Kamen Rider Ghost. Now I fight them and collect the souls of heroes from across history to form Eyecons. When I collect all 15 I'll be able to wish for my life back, I have 10 more to go; Oh that's right I left town to find one, it was a strange trip but I made some new friends during and got one more eyecon and with 68 days left. It's a long road, but with my friends by my side, I believe I can do it."**

* * *

"Musashi...Edison...Robin Hood...and Beethoven," Whisper tapped on his YokaiPad, the screen displaying a picture of each Eyecon on it with a box beside it that filled in with a check for each one, "You are doing an excellent job at finding the Eyecons, Takeru-kun. I am sure that we can find the remaining ones before the remaining days pass, whis~."

"Ah that would be great." Takeru sighed before he remembered, "Oh yeah, Whisper you crossed off Newton-san right?" he asked, placing the pale blue eyecon on the table. The Top read 04 NEWTON, it's mask design made up of a vector arrow pointing down, and a blue apple at the bottom.

" _NEWTON_?!" Whisper exclaimed before quickly taking a photo of it and marking it off, "Now I did. Was this why you were out of the city last week, whis~?"

"Hai, I went to a really interesting city. They have a lot of strange cases of their own, walls of wind, Blue Dog monsters...lots of really interesting people too." he explained. "I also made some new friends there."

"Blue dogs, zura?" Komasan tilted his head, his blue spirit flame eyebrows flickering a little from the movement.

"It also could have been a coyote...not sure." Takeru muttered.

"You made new friends there?" Cyber asked, "What were they like, Takeru-san?"

"Eto...well one was this girl who really wants to be a reporter. So I stuck around a bit so she could ask me some questions about being a ghost hunter. Her friend seems to be the grounded one of the two." he explained. "Ah...they said they'll visit town sometimes you can meet them with me." he offered to Cyber.

"Eh? R-Really?" Cyber asked, her face briefly becoming worried when Takeru looked away to see Onari walking in.

"Ah Takeru-dono, Cyber-kun." he greeted as he brought in some snacks. "Good to see you are planning how to obtain the next Eyecon." he said, seeing the notes Whisper wrote up on the table.

"Yeah...well actually Whisper did most of it."

"The Yokai…" Onari stated, to this day those two still can't stop freaking out when they can see one another. It's not that Onari hated Whisper, on paper the yokai sounded like a pleasant fellow, but everytime he looked into his eyes, he was compelled to scream his shaved head off.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, seeing Whisper currently stuck halfway through a wall while trying to hide from the monk.

"Uh, yeah...we were listing off the Eyecons we've gotten so far." Takeru explained as he showed Newton to Onari.

"This is Newton-dono," he nodded, seeing the blue Eyecon. "This was from your out of town trip...by the way Takeru-dono, we've been getting a lot of long distance calls since then from some girl who keeps trying to get a hold of you."

"Ah, that's the friend I told you about." Takeru smiled to Cyber. "She's very interested in weird things. I'm sure you and her will have tons in common."

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded, "Is everything okay with the calls, Onari-san?"

"Yes, nothing strange, but she is an excitable person. Since the business line is my personal cell phone...I'm often woken at random times of the night from her attempts to reach Takeru-dono." he admitted. "She also asks many...many questions."

"She is a reporter."

"What's with Takeru and finding girl reporters...what are you, Superman?!" Yurusen pointed out and complained at the same time. If anyone can do so they've learned Yurusen can.

"This has happened before, zura?" Komasan asked, looking up at Yurusen.

"Robin Hood much?" Yurusen countered, remembering the time they gained Robin Hood.

"Well...I shall allow you to get back to your work." Onari said as he made his way to leave. "I shall be upstairs with Narita and Shibuya."

"Okay." Takeru nodded as he grabbed some of the sweets Onari left them and began eating some.

"Why do you think she's calling, nyan?" Jibanyan asked, lazing on the table and munching on a chocobo.

"Hehe...well I might have let it slip out our town has a Kamen Rider...and apparently they are some big urban legend all over the net." Takeru chuckled. "I at least didn't spill the beans that I'm that Kamen Rider...but still seems if a rumor comes up she's interested in, she can't help be be excited about."

"This is going to be troublesome, whis. What if she comes here to find you as Ghost and ends up in trouble with the Ganma or one of those Yokai with a part of their body white, whis?" Whisper asked, recalling the Yokai that had been trying to unseal the seals around town.

"Don't worry, she can't see me unless I will myself visible." Takeru waved off the worries.

"Eh...you can make yourself visible as Ghost now?" Whisper asked in surprise. That was new, normally he's just plain invisible all the time.

"Yeah...but not without summoning a whole bunch of creepy black smoke to do so." he explained, waving his fingers dramatically to add emphasis to his point.

"Oh, that reminds me," Cyber noted, "A few days ago, Shibuya and Narita told me about a rumor."

"Rumor?" Takeru asked as he and Jibanyan reached for the wrong snacks, both looked down before swapping for the snack they wanted.

"Hai. It's about a man that's promising to make any wish come true," Cyber noted.

"Any wish…?" Takeru mumbled chewing on his mochi. "That sounds awfully fishy."

"You fool."

The two humans turned and yelped, "Occhan/Sennin-Occhan?!"

There, leaning against the wall was Sennin indeed...only he was dressed in a bright green and yellow bird themed onesie sized up for a man. The two looked at Komasan to see that he and Jibanyan were dressed up in different Sengoku-era armors.

"Monge~?!" Komasan exclaimed as he looked at himself with awe, "Sennin-san did it again!"

"Nya?!" Jibanyan cried, falling over and trying to take the Samurai kabuto helmet off.

"There is no way to be certain that it will always be simple," Sennin explained, turning to them, "You'll find that this time, it's a bit more complicated." he smiled and motioned to Komasan, who had a piece of paper on his helmet.

"Zura?" Komasan blinked twice before taking it off, "'If the cuckoo does not sing, then I shall kill it', zura."

"If the cuckoo does not sing…" Takeru mumbled before he realized. "Ah it's Nobunaga!" he shouted. "It's the story of the three Sengoku generals waiting for the bird to sing, Nobunaga was the one who said if the cuckoo bird doesn't sing for him he shall kill it."

"Mongee?!" Komasan freaked, "That's so mean!"

"NOBUNAGA?!" Whisper screamed in outrage, "How is he a Heroic Spirit?! He was a fearsome man and his ambitions even reached into the Yokai that were living in Japan at the time, causing them to fall into unintended alliances with the three generals!"

"Eh, honto?" Takeru and Cyber asked in surprise.

"You seem to knyow a lot about that, nyan…" Jibanyan noted.

"Er...well...I was born in that time, whis," Whisper informed, "But that doesn't matter! How is Nobunaga of all people a Heroic Spirit, whis~?!"

"You say tomato, I say potato," Sennin spoke up, "Who is inspired by the legends of the past is all subjective, little Yokai Butler. But truth be told, imagine the power such an Eyecon shall give Takeru." he said, making them think of Ghost merging with the soul of Nobunaga.

"Well...Nobunaga did bring new ideas to the battlefield, refusing to be held back by traditions…" Cyber noted, recalling they had just done a lesson on the Sengoku era in her history class.

"And...he was a brilliant tactical leader." Takeru added, "He was wise and ruthless, that made him his enemies' greatest threat. Infact, I bet if he wasn't assassinated, he might have unified Japan in his own way."

"So we'll need to find someone who has something of Nobunaga's with a strong connection to him," Cyber tapped her chin before both humans turned to Sennin, "Ne, Sennin-occhan…"

"And he's gone again, whis~" Whisper noted, seeing no sign of the hermit.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's part Ninja…" Takeru muttered.

"You really like these outfits, don't you?" Yurusen deadpanned as she watched Komasan running over to a closet and open it to show the ones Sennin had given him before.

"They're fun, zura!" Komasan beamed.

"It's also kind of adorable." Takeru chuckled. They found Komasan's love and enthusiasm of random cosplay with Sennin to be very cute at times.

"It's stuck, nyan…!" Jibanyan grunted as he still couldn't get the helmet off. "Get this crazy thing off me?!" he shouted as he ran into the wall and falling over. "Nya-nya…." he cried with his eyes now swirls.

"Poor dumb cat." Yurusen said bluntly. Takeru helped Jibanyan up and unclasped the helmet, taking it off and letting his ears perk up happily.

"But still Nobunaga is an interesting Eyecon...I'm worried his ambition might overpower me." Takeru joked.

"Whis~?" whisper thought of that for a moment.

* * *

 _-Whisper Vision-_

" _This world belongs to me!" A Takeru dressed up like Oda Nobunaga in silver samurai armor with a demonic themed helmet shouted as he brandished a double barreled shotgun gun in one hand and a katana in the other. "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally._

 _-End Whisper Vision-_

* * *

"GAH! No! No! No!" Whisper shouted out. "I can't allow someone as kind and as caring as Takeru-kun be tainted by that Demon Lord!"

"Eh?" Takeru and Cyber asked in confusion.

"Nobunaga was dubbed the Demon lord for a reason, he is a vile monster who used force and violence to get his wishes. To allow His and Takeru-kun's Souls to merge, I dread the effect it would have on you!" Whisper stated dramatically. "You're liable to become a man who will use his powers to push around even other people! Or worse, use the Eyecons for evil!"

"Whisper!" Takeru tried getting his attention.

"Oh what a horrid thought!"

"Whisper!" Cyber now tried to get the attention of the Yokai Butler.

"I can't allow it I shall not allow it!"

"Whisper!" Both Cyber and Takeru began to shout now.

"I as a Yokai Butler but foremost as your friend! Shall not allow your kind soul to be tainted by the demonic influence of Oda Nobunaga!"

"WHISPER!" both humans roared in his ear, making him fall out of the sky he floated in.

"GAH!" Whisper yelped.

"I think he has some bad memories of him, nyan," Jibanyan noted.

"Indeed, Whisper must have been scared big time by Nobunaga-sama, zura." Komasan agreed.

"Whisper, I understand your concern, but don't worry. I'm not going to become a demon king. If Nobunaga is a heroic eyecon, then I'm sure there is a hero inside his soul. That alone means he and I should be able to bond." Takeru reasoned.

"...I'm still unsure of this," Whisper admitted as he floated back up before Onari raced down, a phone in hand with a look of excitement.

"We have another case!"

"Eh?" the only ones visible to the monk blinked.

"A real case...and a big client this time as well!" he said happily as he grabbed their hands and dragged them upstairs in one quick and fluid motion that left the Yokai in the room shocked at what just happened.

"Nya?"

"Zura?"

"Whis?"

* * *

"My name is Kuroda Hideo," a plump and nervous businessman introduced himself, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Konichiwa." the two young adults bowed to the man. Takeru then motioned for Kuroda to sit with them.

"Kuroda-dono has a very special case for us." Onari said as the four sat down together.

"Hai," Kuroda said as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Onari.

"Sengoku Corporation?" he read out loud, Takeru and Cyber's eyes widening at that coincidence...or fate, hard to tell with their luck honestly.

"We owe our success to the charismatic leadership of our president, Hashiba Nobuyoshi."

"Soka…" Onari nodded motioning for the sweaty businessman to continue.

"But lately the President has changed…" he paused, trying to find the words to explain it. "While once he was kind and charming, all of a sudden his personality has become the exact opposite. Now he is cruel and ruthless, wanting to perform hostile takeovers of other companies to make ours stronger. Which is nothing like the President I once knew." he sighed sadly.

"It is the curse of Nobunaga!" Whisper freaked before Yurusen slammed him into the distance with a mallet.

"Shut up so we can learn more, you stupid marshmallow!" Yurusen snapped.

"Marshmallow janai...ugh...if I had bones I'd need a chiropractor." a flattened Whisper on the wall complained.

"I know this seems so minor but believe me, the President would never change so much in such a short amount of time, I know something must be behind this. I have no idea where else to go." Kuroda revealed his desperation for answers.

"..." Cyber placed a hand on Kuroda's, "Don't worry. We'll do our best, Kuroda-san."

"Really?" he asked his tone happy.

"Of course, leave it to us. We've handled stranger." Takeru smiled.

"Thank you!" he happily exclaimed, "Oh! There is something else...Lately, things have started floating around not only the main office at night, but also in the offices of our affiliates."

"Eh...floating objects?" Onari asked. Takeru tapped Cyber's shoulder so he could ask her something in private.

"Cyber-san...could either the personality change or floating objects be any possible Yokai you've met?" he asked her in a hushed tone. No need to freak out an excitable man like Kuroda be letting him overhear the word Yokai at a paranormal research center.

"Ano...It could be some Yokai just wanting to play a prank with the floating objects," Cyber replied, "Demo...I know that Gurerurin can make someone act like a delinquent, but acting like what Kuroda-san's president is acting like now...I've never heard of a Yokai doing this."

"So...our possible theories are a new Yokai...or a Ganma. Either way looks like we'll have to get straight to work and find out either or." Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Maybe Onari-san, Shibuya-san, and Narita-san can check out the disturbances while we see the president?"

"Hai, we'll have Komasan go with them along with that powder that lets them see Yokai and Ganma, at least then they can tell us if they find anything paranormal."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

Takeru nodded as they turned back to Kuroda. "Hai Kuroda-san we'll help. If you can give us the addresses of your affiliates to check out, me and Cyber will go with you personally to investigate your President's sudden change in personality."

"Oh! Arigatou!" Kuroda thanked.

"Onari, can you take Komasan and the others with you to investigate the affiliates for us?" Takeru asked as everyone was standing up.

"Hai, leave it to me, Takeru-dono. With Komasan-dono, we shall route out the problem." Onari smiled excitedly.

"Komasan?" Kuroda asked.

"Ah...our...Dog!" Takeru covered up. No reason to tell him; 'oh yeah we use a komainu to find ghost and yokai'; that wouldn't have looked and sounded odd at all, "He is very helpful in finding anything out of the normal." he chuckled sheepishly. He then elbowed Onari who began to awkwardly laugh with him.

"Indeed he is!" Onari agreed, "We call him that because we found him as a puppy before a komainu statue!"

"Right, right!" Takeru nodded.

"Oh...well, I suppose bringing in a dog should be okay at some of the offices, but just in case; ask first." Kuroda nodded, believing in their story. Takeru and Onari sighed in unison that their awkward little story was believed.

* * *

"You're still giggling about it?" Whisper deadpanned as he and Yurusen floated after Cyber, Takeru, and Kuroda as they went through an office building.

"Did you not see the look on his face?!" Yurusen giggled, "Wh-When he learned he had to wear a collar and use his leaf to look like a dog...Pft! Ahahahaha!"

"It wasn't that funny…" Whisper muttered, to him Komasan did look dog-like as he was. So if anything, he just felt for his new little buddy. Oh how mortifying it must feel for him.

"Eh...I bet you only laugh at Oyaji-gags." Yurusen countered.

"What's is wrong with those?!" Whisper demanded.

"There he is," Kuroda noted, pointing at a room blocked off by a glass wall where two men were in an argument, "President Hashiba is the one on the left."

"Who's the other one?" Takeru asked.

"Mouri-san, the president of one of our oldest affiliates," Kuroda replied.

"It looks like they are really having a big fight…" Cyber murmured, seeing the two men began raising their voices. Luckily, the sound proof glass stopped them from hearing what was being shouted.

Mouri threw his arms up in anger before he walked off opening the door and slamming it behind him loudly. Most of the workers flinched at that, since most of them kept their heads down, they didn't notice the silent shouting match.

"Um, what happened, Mouri-san?" Kuroda asked.

"He wants a controlling interest," Mouri explained, "He should know better! The audacity of him!"

"Ooh...sounds like it was a big fight." Yurusen muttered as Mouri began to leave.

"Eek...it was like watching the second coming of Nobunaga…" Whisper muttered before he blinked. He then raised his hand and punched himself in the face. Oh how fate was truly cruel. First Sengoku Corporation, and now a man acting like Oda Nobunaga...no one group of individuals should have this much luck.

A scream startled them, making them look at the workers to see objects had started floating around. From papers and pencils, staplers, computers, anything that wasn't nailed to the floor or heavy as a desk began to float up into the air. Some of the workers looked either totally freaked out or kind of use to it.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Takeru asked as a folder floated in front of his face.

"I'm not seeing anything," Cyber noted under her breath, looking through the watch.

"Somebody help! Save me!" the two turned to see Mouri on the ground, being dragged off.

"Oh! Ganma!" Cyber gasped, seeing a Ganma dragging Mouri away through the Yokai Watch.

Takeru swatted papers out of his face as he looked at the Ganma. It was already evolved and, in his opinion, it looked like something ripped out of the pages of Alice in Wonderland. It had a large top hat that had a dodo bird resting atop the hat...with its own top hat even. Its coat looked like the hardcover of a book in the form of a red trench coat, two books opened and acting as shoulder pads. The center of his chest was a mix of multiple Alive In Wonderland things, the Cheshire cat, a White Rabbit, a pocketwatch...well given the size, it was more like a clock, and a full house of playing cards. He also had blond hair framing his face. The Ganma laughed happily as he dragged Mouri by his belt, taking him to the elevator.

" **Oh, you're scared already? Well, don't worry! The tricks aren't done yet!"** the Ganma beamed at Mouri.

"Ah mou…" Cyber groaned.

"Cyber, I'm going after it." Takeru stated as he turned invisible to the normal people and ran after the Ganma.

"Ah! Where did your coworker go?!" Kuroda panicked, one second the young man was there...the next poof!

"He does that," Cyber replied, "Though...May I look around the president's office? There might be something there that could explain why he's like this."

"Oh...hai...he's going to lunch right now, I think." Kuroda muttered as he lead her to the glass door.

* * *

" **Aha! Let's see if you can bounce back up after a fall like this?"** the Book themed Ganma taunted Mouri as he held him near the edge of the roof. **"Let's see if you have the legs of a Rabbit and can survive, or maybe you'll break like Humpty-dumpty!"** he chuckled as he lifted a scared and confused Mouri up over the edge.

"Stop!" Takeru shouted as he walked through the door. "Ganma!"

" **Oh-no!"** the Book Ganma shouted in what could be best described as a bad Scottish accent.

"Let him go...and not in that way either!" Takeru shouted, knowing the Ganma could use the 'Let him go' line as an excuse to do so literally, "Hand him over to me."

" **Of course, of course…"** the Book Ganma nodded before letting go of Mouri's collar. **"Butterfingers~"** he laughed wagging his fingers around.

"Ah mou!" Takeru complained summoning his ghost Driver and pulling out the Ore Eyecon. He then jumped off the roof after Mouri. "Henshin!"

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

In an orange burst of fire, Takeru changed into his masked hero persona Kamen Rider Ghost. Ghost grabbed Mouri in his arms before aligning themselves so Ghost would be the one to take the impact of the fall. In a few seconds...Ghost landed on his feet, cracking the ground on impact. The vibrations from the hard impact of his feet to the ground visibly traveled up Ghost's legs, up his torso and to his head.

"ITAAAIIII!" Ghost cried at the top of his lungs.

"I'm alive…" Mouri whispered before fainting from the shock.

"Ah careful, careful, careful!" Ghost chanted as he struggled to move his legs so he could let the poor man slump to the ground. It felt like the sensation of his legs being asleep...only instead of tingling it felt like the bones of his legs were turned to gravel. Our young hero would be remised to discredit the usefulness of being unable to die again. "Ah...okay. One-two...one-two…" he said slowly, shimmying his legs back as he let Mouri slump to the ground to pass out in peace. "Ah...itai itai…"

" **You little...!"** the Book Ganma snapped as he jumped down at Ghost.

"Wait wait! Time! Time!" Ghost cried as he began rubbing his legs to speed up the reforming of his bones and muscles.

The Ganma however would have none of that as he swung his arm hitting the back of Ghost's helmet sending him stumbling forward and out into the streets.

"Ah, the back of my head…" Ghost cried as he turned to receive a kick to his chest sending him stumbling back head over heels.

" **How rude! Are you trying to ruin my fun?!"** the Book Ganma scolded.

Ghost rolled over into a park, where he pushed himself up and raised his arms to block another swing of the Book Ganma's arms. He then grabbed another kick before he felt his legs back to normal. Ghost chuckled making the Ganma realize his opening was gone. Ghost skipped back, dragging the monster's leg with him and forcing the Book Ganma to perform the splits. As the Ganma laid there for a moment, he suddenly began to cry in an opera like manner as he fell to the side.

"Yeah...tell me about it. That happen to me once as a little kid." Ghost said as the Ganma slowly stumbled back to his feet. "Also...what about this is fun?!" he asked as he spun around and landed a reverse roundhouse to the Ganma's face making him spin and fall to the ground.

" **Why you…"** the Book Ganma got out before he got up and swung his hands into the air, sending a spray of cards upon Ghost, the cards exploding upon impact with anything in their path.

The sudden sparks of explosions shocked most of the people walking through the park. Unknown to them was the epic battle between ghostly monster and a Ghost Kamen Rider. Said Kamen Rider floated back to avoid the exploding cards before he grabbed a light pole and used it and his momentum to swing himself around and flying at the Ganma. Ghost swung a punch at the Ganma that knocked him for a loop.

As the Ganma growled from pain, Ghost slowly got into a martial arts pose waiting for the next strike. Both then charged as Ghost blocked the wild swings from the book Ganma, Ghost noted the lack of any fighting form, meaning this Ganma lacked true martial prowers. He took advantage of that by blocking both of the Book Ganma's arms before pushing them aside and slamming both his palms into his chest, unleashing an orange pulse of light that sent the unsuspecting Ganma flying through the park's trees and then into a fountain.

" **Ah! My hat!"** the Book Ganma cried trying to get out of the water. He then looked up seeing Ghost with his arms crossed in front of him. **"Uh-oh…"**

"Come here." Ghost complained, dragging him out of the water. Ghost then slapped the Ganma, making him cry out in shock.

" **You slapped me!"**

"You did it first!" Ghost said as he punched the Ganma in the clock face on his chest, making him stumble back...and the clock began to ring like an alarm clock. "Ah...man, I hate that noise!" he complained, cupping where his ears should be.

The Book Ganma noticed this and laughed as he held up more cards and began shuffling them till he had an entire deck in each hand. He then pointed them both at Ghost while bending them slightly, the pressure building up till he lifted his fingers and let the decks spray at Ghost. Ghost looked up as 104 exploding cards all struck his chest, sending him flying into and through the fountain. The Book Ganma laughed as he caught his hat and put it back on.

" **Bye-bye~"** the Book Ganma waved before running off.

"Ah...no, you don't!" Ghost shouted pulling out his Gan Gun Saber in gun mode and shot the Book Ganma in the rear, making him cry in pain. As the Ganma hopped around in pain, Ghost reformed his broadsword mode and jumped at the Ganma with the sword held high. He then swung down with the intent of slicing the Ganma down the middle...only for it's body to stretch out...so once Ghost cut at the Ganma, it split into two versions of itself. "Eh?" he gawked in surprise.

" **Nii-san!"** the Clone cried, happily hugging the original.

" **Ah, Ototo! Get him!"** the original ordered.

"Eh, Kyodai Ganma?" ghost asked as he was punched across the face by the clone, and then the original.

Ghost slashed at the clone who dodged to the left, the original Ganma then backhanded Ghost making him stumble back. As Ghost blocked another swing from the original, the clone kicked in Ghost's knee, making him fall down. The Original Book Ganma then swung his fist, hitting Ghost and sending him stumbling back.

"Ah...how do I fight two of the same person at once?" Ghost complained rolling to his feet only for both Book Ganma to kick him in the chest sending him skidding back across the ground.

" **Hahaha! High five!"** the Original said to his clone as they slapped hands, he then held his hand down low, and moved it out of the clone's way as he tried to slap it again. **"Ah, too slow."**

" **That's horrible, Nii-san."**

"How can I beat two of him?" Ghost pondered before Yurusen floated over.

"What are you even doing? Split the Gan Gun Saber and connect both halves!" Yurusen ordered.

"Eh?" Ghost asked as he slid the back blade off and then instead of folding it open flipped it and attached it to the bottom. Now the length was doubled, the blades even seemed to become even longer now. Ghost spun it around a few times to get a feel for its new weight distribution. "Oh...it's almost like a Naginata." he compared. "Yosh, I can work with this!" he shouted charging back at the Ganma.

"Have a nice fight!" Yurusen waved to Ghost like a parent waving off their child.

" **Nii-san, what's that dangerous thing?"** the clone asked as Ghost was charging at them.

Ghost then Slashed both before the original could notice. The blade slashed them both sending them stumbling back. Ghost then spun his new Naginata mode around and slashed again this time hitting the Original only. Ghost then slashed in a backhand motion blocking a kick from the clone and making him stumble back. Ghost swung his Naginata around before slashing the clone, he then twirled the weapon around and slashed the Original's shoulder. Ghost then held the weapon horizontally before he punched his fist forward and stabbed both blades into their abdomens. Ghost then let out a war cry as he began pushing them through the park, using his floatation to pick up extra momentum.

Ghost stopped as he let the two stumble back and roll across the ground in a heap. Ghost twirled the Naginata mode weapon around like a staff once more before he finally held the eye on the handle up to his ghost Driver. An orange light connected the two eyes.

 **=DAIKAIGAN!=**

Ghost slowly spread his legs as his symbol formed behind him burning bright orange. The symbol then flashed blue before it converged on the two blades as blue fire. Ghost then charged forward at the two Book Ganma's. He then began slashing rapidly, his slashes hitting the clone, each time. Each slash left blue flames streaking through the air, Ghost finished it with a lateral slash as he pressed the button on his weapon to signify the finishing strike.

 **=OMEGA STREAM!=**

" **Nii-san!"** the clone cried as he exploded.

Ghost sighed before he noticed something, the original hiding behind a tree.

" **Ah! Later sucker!"** he shouted running off in a cartoonishly fast pace, **"Oh, darn it!"**

"Ah! You're kidding me...the one with the dodo bird was the real deal?!" Ghost gawked as he finally noticed that the original was the one who had a Top hat wearing dodo adorning his own top hat. "Ah mou…"

"Looks like you screwed up, kid." Yurusen chuckled.

"Great pep talk, coach..." Ghost sighed as he tapped his Gan Gun Saber-Naginata on his shoulders before removing his Eyecon.

 **=OYASUMI~=**

Takeru sighed in annoyance. This Ganma was seriously annoying both in personality and in powers.

"Though...If there's a Ganma here, then it means that there really is an Eyecon here," Takeru noted.

"Well then let's get back into the game, kid, hut-hut!" Yurusen joked as she pulled out a whistle and blew it at Takeru.

"Hai hai…" he chuckled as he jogged back towards the Sengoku Corporation office.

As Takeru and Yurusen walked off, neither of the two noticed a figure watching them. His black boots twisted across the ground as he turned to follow them. He was clad in a black body suit and armor...like Ghost but different. His black armor had electric blue energy lines, but rather than shaped like bones they were sharp zigzag patterns like ECG lines, bright blue anklets and bracelets decorated his limbs, and in one arm he had a mechanical cobra that hissed as it glared at Takeru. The figure's chest had an eye crest as well, only his way a neon yellow color...and the whisp above it's eye split into two rather than one. A Ghost Driver was strapped around his waist only its eyecon was glowing blue. The figure fixed his black parka that had blue accents, it's lapel like chest accented by a extra point making it look more dynamic than Ghost's. Finally this figure's mask was was glowing bright electric blue, the black pattern forming two triangle shaped eye sections with a black V accenting each Eye and all together forming a mustache like pattern with two horns atop his forehead finishing his differences from Ghost.

This...Kamen Rider glared at Takeru before the Cobra in his hand hissed one last time. It then jumped and folded. It's hood clapping together forming a screen for a flip phone, and it's tail folding into the button section. As the phone closed, the Kamen Rider grabbed it and stuffed it into his Parka. He grunted before walking off away from where Takeru was going.

* * *

"I need to get going to my station," Kuroda informed as he and Cyber stood before the doors to the president's office, "Please, try to be quick in looking in here."

"I'm sure it won't be long," Cyber assured, "Thank you for all your help so far, Kuroda-san."

"I just hope you find whatever it is causing this weirdness." he muttered as he opened the door for Cyber and let her in.

Once Kuroda went to his office, Cyber turned on her Yokai Watch and began to look around. Whisper floated around, looking at the decorations before freezing at a framed letter. The paper was old and starting to yellow, but Whisper was able to make out every word of it...including the signature at the bottom; 'Oda Nobunaga.'

"C-can we leave, whis~?" Whisper asked.

"Not yet, Whisper-san. We need to find out if there is anything in this office. Takeru-san might be taking care of the Ganma...but we can never be to careful." Cyber murmured calmly as she scanned the desk.

"I...I am sure that there is nothing in his office that…" Whisper began to say as Cyber turned the light to the floor below the letter.

"Oh. Found one," Cyber noted.

"EHHH?!" Whisper freaked before he looked down and his body turned a solid grey/white, a haunted look on his face.

"Whisper?" Cyber asked noticing this. That only ever happened the time a Ganma showed up behind him...or a very angry Yurusen.

She looked down and blinked twice. Sitting down, seiza-style, on a silk pillow was a grey and white cat, a tiny pencil mustache on its face instead of whiskers. The cat wore and black set of regal armor fitting a lord trimmed in gold and a large red cape with white detailing. In its left paw was a folding fan while it had some of its grey fur on the top of its head in a topknot, braided with a white strip of cloth.

"Hmph," the cat barely glanced at the two with its gold eyes, the white of the eyes yellow.

* * *

 **Yokai Oda Nobunyaga**

 **Class: Izamashi-zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

"Ano...Whisper-san, who is this kitty?" Cyber asked, flinching at the glare she received from the cat.

Whisper remained in his frozen state. Cyber sighed before reaching behind Whisper and pulling his YokaiPad out, quickly looking up the information. She let out a surprised squeak.

"Oda Nobunyaga...A C-Rank Izamashi Fire Yokai," Cyber read, "The Yokai of...Oda Nobunaga." she bowed, "Gomen nassai for calling you a kitty, Nobunyaga-dono!"

"Ah…" Whisper gawked as he fell over and shattered on the ground.

Nobunyaga snapped his free paw's claws. Almost instantly, a Nekemura Tengu in a kuroko-san uniform was behind Whisper's shattered form and swept his shattered body up before throwing it away. The Yokai bowed before leaving the same way it came.

"You are a wielder of the Yokai Watch," Nobunyaga stated, his voice rich and that of a man of his mid-forties, looking down at the bowing Cyber, "I expected more from what my men informed me than the sight before me now."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked, not that she was offended, but rather...she had no idea she casted some sort of impression. So Nobunyaga's statement just surprised her in general then offend her, despite context. "More?"

Nobunyaga snapped his fan shut and pointed it at her, "Correct. You have had that device for less than a month now, but you have already gained the allegiance of dozens of lesser Yokai and an Ijin Legend. Yet here, you slight me with insinuating I am a mere kitten while you insult me with bringing the Yokai vassal of a fool."

"Huh?" she blinked while tilting her head, her mind...understood almost none of that. Far as she could tell, he was upset for being called a kitten. But beyond that, it sounded like dialogue from a Sengoku street performance held every year. And why is he calling Whisper a fool?

"W-w-w-why must he have a Yokai…?" Whisper mumbled, peeking out of the trash can.

Nobunyaga narrowed his eyes at Whisper, who froze in the can, "Insolent urchin. You dare insinuate that I would allow myself to pass on when my ambitions were so close but lost to assassination? Even if I cannot unify Japan for the humans, I will unite the Japan of Yokai under my paw."

"Soka...that's why Nobunaga-san has an Eyecon," Cyber bopped her fist to the palm of her opposite hand.

"Your ambition is too little for my Eyecon," Nobunyaga stated.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"You act submissive, easily bendable to the will of others," Nobunyaga stated, fanning himself lightly, "From what I have seen of you so far, that is all I can tell from you."

"Hm…" Cyber nodded, not taking offense to that statement. "Then...what about Takeru-san?" she asked. He needed the Eyecon in the end, so as long as he could get it that's what matters.

A Gurerurin in black samurai garb entered, bowing. He placed a tablet on the floor before Nobunyaga and backed out of the room, still bowing. The tablet played the fight between Ghost and the Book Ganma. Once the video ended, he snapped his folding fan shut and closed his eyes, folding his arms.

"...I will allow a test for him," Nobunayaga informed, "If he can get rid of the taint on the ambitions here, I will see his ambitions. Should those ambitions be worth it, my Eyecon shall go with him. If not, he will leave it until someone with true Ambition comes to claim it."

"Hai." Cyber nodded simply. Seems easy enough, after all the only thing that could get in their way would be a Ganma, so Takeru should be able to handle it.

"Nobunyaga-dono!" the samurai Gureruin informed, running back in, "Mouri-dono...has given majority share to Nobuyoshi-dono."

"Hmm...so his goal is getting closer and closer to fruition." Nobunyaga said, cupping his chin in thought, before glancing over at Cyber, "You are still here? Leave and inform your ally of my decision at once!"

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded before running off.

"Wait for me, whis~!" Whisper yelped, bouncing off after her in the trashcan.

* * *

Takeru opened the door to the office. He had questions. Once he got back, he saw this pretty woman in a white business suit intimidate the man he saved into giving over his majority. It looked odd; and in his life, odd always pointed to either Yokai or Ganma. Either way, he's got some investigating to do in this office building. But first things first...find a very positive thinking blue haired girl and her admittedly marshmallow looking Yokai Butler. Oh there they are...running towards Takeru...quickly...in a panic. Yeah, they aren't noticing him.

"Cybe-Oof!" Takeru groaned as he was tackled into and sent falling over to the ground. Cyber landed on top with a trashcan bumping into them shortly after, "That was easier than expected...ugh…" Takeru groaned as he just let his head fall on the ground.

"Ite…" Cyber moaned.

"Whis~" Whisper groaned as he poked out of the trashcan and spotted Takeru, "Ah! Takeru-kun, tasukete!" he zipped out of the can and into Takeru's sleeve, "Hide me, please!"

"Eh...hide?" he asked as the lump that was Whisper in his kimono moved up and to his collar. "Whisper...stop...hehehe...that tickles…"

"He has a Yokai!" Whisper whimpered.

Takeru sat up effectively sitting Cyber in his lap before he dug into his kimono and pulled Whisper out by his head swirl, "Whoa, whoa, slow down, who...who has a Yokai?"

"The demon!" Whisper gulped, sweating heavily while looking around.

"Nobunaga-sama has a Yokai self; Oda Nobunyaga," Cyber explained, blushing a little from the position they were in.

"Eh...Nobu...Nyaga?" Takeru asked slowly. "Pft...kawaii deshou…" he giggled under his breath. He then stood up and helped Cyber to her feet. "So Nobunaga has a yokai and an eyecon, like Edison-san, I shouldn't be surprised really."

Cyber nodded, "Demo…" she looked at the Yokai butler, currently passed out and foaming from the mouth, "I think Whisper-san isn't taking it well…"

"He must have been really scared by Nobunaga once before in the past." Takeru figured, holding Whisper far away from him so the foam wouldn't spill onto his sneakers. Love the little dude he might, but you don't dirty a guy's sneakers.

Cyber nodded, "Oh! That reminds me. He won't let us have the Eyecon."

"Eh?" Takeru asked as he put Whisper back in the trash bucket for the moment. "Why not?"

"I...Well...ano...I didn't really understand what he was saying aside from that," Cyber admitted, poking her pointer fingers together while looking at the floor.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm sure he speaks like something from a samurai film, right?" Takeru asked, his guess pretty much spot on to what Cyber would explain Nobunyaga's style of speak. "I guess we'll have to worry about that after the Ganma...this one is very annoying. He can make clones."

"Clones?" Cyber asked in interest. That was admittedly a neat trick...annoying but neat she had to admit. She wishes she could use clones to do chores she didn't want to do like any other young person would.

"Well, it probably had something to do with ambition," Yurusen noted, poofing up between them, "That's something the guy's known for; his powerful ambition."

"True…" Takeru nodded.

"Powerful is an understatement. He was gluttonous, greedy...some other third thing." Whisper muttered from the trashcan.

"Heh-heh-heh. Fitting spot for you," Yurusen snickered.

"Onore, Yurusen!" Whisper shook his fist, he'd get out and hit her...but his fear of Nobunaga was stronger then his rage.

* * *

"Objects were witnessed floating yesterday, correct?" Onari questioned at the Sengoku Corporation subsidiary Azui Construction.

"That's correct," the worker the trio of humans and one Komainu-disguised-as-a-dog confirmed, "I was in shock! They were like woosh-woosh!"

"I understand, I understand!" Onari agreed, the two standing up together and making the noise and waving their arms.

"..." Narita and Shibuya facepalmed at the antics the head of the temple was doing with a businessman.

' _Mongee~'_ Komasan awed.

"Thank you for your time," Onari thanked minutes later, all of them bowing to the worker and being bowed to in return.

"Well, guess this was a bust," Shibuya noted.

"Ano...I don't think so," Narita countered, pointing at a map of the area, "Doesn't that look familiar?"

"Eh?" Onari and Shibuya looked at the map, seeing a series of pins in it showing where the gravity issues were happening in the Sengoku Corporation and its subsidiaries.

"Is that making...an eye?" Shibuya raised a brow.

* * *

"Why are we following her?" Whisper asked, Cyber currently being inspirited by Jimmy as she followed an invisible Takeru after the woman he had seen earlier getting the agreement from Mouri.

"She's the one who made Mouri give over the majority shareholder...she's fishy." Takeru explained as they tiptoed past cubicles as the woman walked into the President's office. "Who is she?" he asked, dropping his invisibility for a moment.

"Ah there you are!" Kuroda called out to Takeru. The man walked over to him in worry, "Where have you been? Your friend disappeared on me...and you just got back now...I'm all worried." he said, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Ah, it's okay." Takeru said trying to calm him down. This poor man sure could get excited easily. "We were just looking into something...oh can you tell me who that woman is?" he pointed to the woman talking to Nobuyoshi.

"That's President Hashiba's assistant, Sakamoto Risa-san." Kuroda explained. "She's been by his side for as long as any of us can remember, but she's been acting a bit odd lately."

"Odd?" Whisper...whispered.

"Hm...soka." Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, it's so weird. I mean just last week…" Kuroda began as he turned to look at where Takeru was standing...and found nothing. "HE DISAPPEARED AGAIN!?" he shouted loudly in shock.

"Ah the poor man." Whisper said seeing him panic. He could imagine the shock of seeing someone disappear from right in front of you.

"He does that," Cyber quickly spoke up, "It's his own way of investigating strange happenings."

"Ah...but how does he do that?" he asked, "That was some amazing skill. Is this kid a Ninja or something?"

"Who...can say…" Cyber chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Did you find anything in the president's office?" Kuroda asked.

"Nothing bad, I assure you," Cyber replied, _'Just the Yokai of Oda Nobunaga and his army of Yokai currently assisting the company.'_

"Cyber...Takeru just went into the office...will he be able to see Nobunyaga?" Whisper asked as Takeru walked through the glass and hid around the desk while the two inside talked.

"I'm not sure," Cyber softly replied while Kuroda spoke with another member of the company that needed to speak to him.

"I'm worried," Whisper admitted.

At that, the office door opened as Hashiba and Risa walked out while talking. Takeru poked his head up from behind...actually, he was poking his head through the desk since he was phasing through it. He then stood up and began looking through the desk. He found nothing, so he just began looking around the office before Whisper tapped the glass. Getting Takeru's attention, Whisper pointed to the letter signed by Nobunaga. Takeru gasped, becoming visible again due to his surprise. Whisper turned around and panicked as he saw Hashiba walking back. He began to panic like a silly cartoon character before slapping himself. He then began tapping the glass again as Takeru read the letter of Nobunaga carefully. Whisper facepalmed before Cyber shined the Yokai Watch through the glass when no one was looking, revealing a Yokodori in a set of black and gold armored robes.

"The young master is returning to his office," the Yokodori informed, looking right at Takeru before going away in a plume of smoke.

"Eh…" he blinked, standing up straight. "What the…" he asked shaking his head. He then turned just as Hashiba opened the door, a panicking Whisper could be seen just behind him. "Heh-heh…" he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Hashiba asked Takeru. His voice was very authoritative.

"I'm Tenkuji Takeru. One of your workers asked me to look into the strange events going on in your building." Takeru quickly explained.

"Tenkuji?" Hashiba asked, he honestly could care less for the strange things being seen by his workers. But...this boy's name was interesting to him. "As in the DaiTenkuji temple?"

"You know of us?" Takeru asked as Hashiba walked around him to stand next to him and stare at the letter.

"10 years ago. A man named Ryu came to me and asked to see this letter." he said with a slight smile forming on his face. "A letter from the great general, Oda Nobunaga. I greatly admire Nobunaga." he revealed, getting Takeru's attention.

"Really?" he asked, not in shock, but in interest. Takeru knew why Nobunaga was so amazing in his own right, but...he wanted to understand why, to Hashiba, Nobunaga was so important. What about him made him a hero to this man.

"Yes, Nobunaga was judged harshly for his actions...but." he paused, taking a slight breath as he looked at the letter. "He was a one of a kind leader...he knew how to inspire his men to follow him. Even into death. He was a man who pursued his ambitions to the very end. That kind of life... That's the kind of life any man would want to lead." he admitted, "This letter was given to one of my ancestors who served Nobunaga. It is our family's greatest treasure."

"OH MY GOD!" Whisper screamed in shock before zipping back into his trash can.

"Soka." Takeru smiled happily. Whisper, hearing that happy tone, poked his head up out of the trashcan. "I understand that feeling."

"Eh?!" Whisper gawked, his jaw dropping over the top of the trashcan and to the ground.

"Nobunaga...he was a man who followed his dream to the very end. Even if no one agreed with his methods. If he was viewed as the bad guy...he did what his heart told him to. For himself...and for his people." Takeru spoke as Hashiba looked at him with a look of understanding. It was as if the man had met someone who heard his words...and understood them.

"Yes...that's it." Hashiba smiled as he picked up the letter. "That's exactly it, I want to live my life with no regret, to achieve my dream, to be like Nobunaga."

"To live your life burning brightly." Takeru chuckled.

"You remind me of that man...he also understood my ideals." Hashiba said.

"He was my father." Takeru revealed. "He was the one who told me all about people in history who are called heroes. It took me some time to better understand what he was trying to tell me, but now I think I've got it."

"Takeru-kun…" Whisper said as he overheard their conversation. Many a time, he would listen to Takeru happily explain of the heroic people in his father's book. He found his passion for this so endearing honestly. To see someone so young so passionate about things like this, it was amazing to Whisper; it reminded him of times in his past.

A knock came at the door to the office, Hasiba informing the knocker, "You may enter."

At that, the door was opened as Risa entered with some papers in her arms. "President Hashiba, I have the papers for us to absorb majority from Mouri-san." she explained.

"Ah yes. Let us talk another time, Tenkuji-kun." Hashiba turned to Takeru. "I must get back to work, and I assume so should you."

"Hai...I'll talk to you later Hashiba-san," Takeru waved as he walked out the door. As the two adults looked away, he quickly grabbed Whisper by his head swirl and pulled him out with him.

"Oh thank the kami," Cyber sighed in relief before Takeru pulled her into an empty hall, "Eh?"

Takeru shuddered before Nobunyaga walked out of his body, waving himself with his fan.

"N-Nobunyaga-dono!" Cyber gasped.

"E-Eh?" Takeru blinked twice as he looked at the cat Yokai, "Y-You hid in me?"

"You have seen the taint on Hashiba's ambition, have you not?" Nobunyaga questioned, his back to Takeru.

"Eh?" he asked before he sighed. "Hai...I felt it."

"Felt what?" Whisper asked.

"It was like the time with Robin Hood...something doesn't feel right. Like his feelings are diluted." Takeru spoke.

"So you can tell." Nobunyaga said as he stopped waving himself and snapped his fan closed. "You truly are one with great potential. Raw...but great none the less." the feline Yokai nodded his head slowly before he pointed his fan at Takeru. Then moved it towards Whisper. "You...have you told him of my negotiation with your master yet?"

Whisper gulped, "N-Not yet. He went into th…"

"No excuses!" Nobunyaga stated, making gulp fearfully for his afterlife.

"What negotiation?" Takeru asked pulling Whisper up to eye level. "Whisper...what did you do?"

"Ei-ya-ya-ya!" Whisper shook his body rapidly. "It's not what he makes it sound like! It's just that he is testing you to see if you're worthy of the Nobunaga Eyecon!"

"Eh...test?" Takeru blinked in confusion. That's honestly a new one to him.

"Hai." Nobunyaga said as Takeru leaned down to be on eye level. "I have been watching you young Kamen Rider." he stated as out of thin air a mat for him to sit seiza appeared. "Your skill, your power, your...naivete."

"Naivete?"

"Hai. Naivete."

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You put emphasis on the end, making it sound weird."

"It is how it's said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

' _Is...Takeru-kun lecturing him on vocabulary? Or is he just fixating on a verbal tick...probably both.'_ Whisper said in his mind as the two just went back and forth on how to pronounced 'Naivete.'

"Nonetheless," Nobunyaga snapped his fan shut once more, "Your Ambition is still...in a precarious state. If your Ambition fails to be at an acceptable place for me, you will not obtain my Eyecon."

"Soka…" Takeru said as he sat down in front of Nobunyaga. "I guess it's true...I don't really have any ambition I want a lot." he admitted. "I want to get the Eyecons to gain my life back...but, I guess more than anything, I'd rather help people."

"..." Nobunyaga nodded.

* * *

"I'm still not seeing it," Onari noted, the three humans and one Komainu looking at a picture Shibuya had taken of the map at the previous location.

"No. Look. See? These bunches of buildings around downtown make a very wide oval." Shibuya explained, drawing with a red marker, "Then these other bunches in the center make a circle, the iris. See?"

"Lame." Narita muttered.

"It wasn't a pun!" Shibuya argued.

"Hm...it does somewhat look like an eye." Onari muttered, Komasan sitting on his head for a better view.

"Eye, zura?" Komasan tilted his head, "Like an Eyecon, zura?"

"Oh...Komasan-dono is right." Onari muttered nodding very carefully so as to not knock him off his head.

"Oh it does." Shibuya nodded.

"Hey look...these other ones form a wiggly line above the eye." Narita said drawing the wisp flame above the iris.

"Mongee!" Komasan exclaimed before they heard screams, making all of them look at the building they had just left to see a few papers float by behind a window, "Oh!" he ran into the building and pulled out his satchel and threw a handful at the floating papers, "Show yourself, zura!"

At that, the golden dust spread out around the room revealing the Book Ganma there. Well a clone, since his had lacked the Dodo bird. He sighed happily as he held his arm up while glowing brightly.

"Ganma!" Onari shouted.

"KITA!" Shibuya and Narita shouted, pointing at the Ganma in shock.

This was their first time seeing the creature...and Shibuya was freaking out like Onari. Narita...found it kind of lame honestly, but the fact it was real still surprised him. All over the city, other clones of the Book Ganma were in the offices that were under the Shibuya Corporation's control, releasing a dark aura. If one were to have taken a look of the area from above and has the ability to see spirits, they would have seen the dark auras connecting together, briefly making the symbol of the Ganma overshadow the area.

"What's going on?" Shibuya asked as the ground began shaking.

" **Up we go~ Up we go~"** the Book Ganma clone chanted.

"What's...going...is this an earthquake?" Narita asked as he fell over along with most everyone else.

"Zura...zura...zura!" Komasan muttered, tumbling around against his will.

* * *

"Whis?" Whisper blinked as the ground rumbled ever so lightly from their location, "An earthquake?"

"No…" Nobunyaga stated, "Far worse." he gave a sharp whistle and a Jimmy in black and gold bits of armor appeared, "Send Task Forces Alpha, Sigma, and Delta to the company's subdivisions in the area. Make sure that the Baku Corps have been deployed."

"Hai, Nobunyaga-dono!" the Jimmy bowed before vanishing.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked as he stood up. He then looked as Hashiba's office. He was gone, and so was Risa and the letter form Nobunaga. "Ah...Cyber!" he called out as he grabbed Whisper. "Time to get back to work!" he called out to Cyber.

"You," Nobunyaga halted Cyber from following, "Summon Edison and make sure he goes to where the disturbance is. There are several clinics there that require a constant power source for those in their care."

"Eh, what do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"There are people who are relatives that work for the Shibuya Corporation in those clinics that are on life-support. If what is happening happens, then there _will_ be power failures," Nobunyaga informed.

"Cyber...if you don't mind…" Takeru said walking up next to her. "Those people need our help just as much as Hashiba-san. I'll handle the Ganma at least. Jibanyan, lend me your paws to fight please?" he asked of the cat yokai.

"Okay, nyan!"

"Jibanyan?!" Whisper looked down, seeing the cat, "Where have you been?!"

"...We did pass that car show on our way here," Cyber recalled.

"I thought it was quieter than normal," Takeru admitted.

"Nyoi!" Jibanyan complained.

"Sorry sorry. I'll buy you special Milk Chocobo from the store as an apology." Takeru offered with a smile.

"Milk Chocob?!" Jibanyan gasped, "They...They made milk-flavored Chocobo?!" he grabbed Takeru's sleeve and ran off for the stairs, "Fur the Chocobo~!"

"Hurry and summon him!" Nobunyaga ordered.

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded before pressing the new button on her watch, _'Time to see how this works.'_

 **=Switching to English. International Yokai Medals are now in use. National Yokai Medals are unavailable at this time=**

"Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Ijin Legend Edison!" Cyber declared, "Yokai Medal, Set On!"

 **=Summoning Lllllegendary~! Imaginary! Incendiary! Floop-bim! Squiggle boom! Slim-slam! Legendaryyyyyyyyy~!=**

"Edison!" the S-Rank Yokai declared as he appeared.

"...That was horrible," Nobunyaga stated, snapping his paw and a Jibanyan in the uniform appeared, "Remind me to issue a complaint with the national summoning chant." the cat Yokai saluted before vanishing in a puff of smoke, "Edison."

"Hm? Ah, Nobunyaga. So good to see you again," Edison greeted.

"Edison-san, we really need your help right now," Cyber explained.

"Whatever you need, leave it to me." Edison said with a slight bow before holding his right hand up and snapping his fingers causing a spark of lightning. "For I am Edison!" he stated dramatically.

* * *

"This is your city, President Hashiba," his secretary informed on the roof, motioning to the part of the city now floating high in the air, "Your own Azuchi Castle."

"My city?" he asked. Just shocked to see such a thing as a floating chunk of land floating in the sky. It was as if...it was his own personal flying castle.

"With this, you can become truly like Nobunaga." Risa said, holding up the letter of Nobunaga. "You can succeed in unifying this nation!"

"Watashi wa…" Hashiba said in amazement, a dark purple light forming around him. "I can be...Nobunaga. I can achieve the impossible."

"Nya!" at that, Jibanyan and Takeru kicked down the door.

"Hashiba-san!" Takeru called out as Jibanyan walked next to him, "Ah!" he shouted, seeing the floating chunk of the city, "Is that...that's a floating chunk of city!"

"Bear witness, this is my fortress!" Hashiba declared.

"Hashiba-san!" everyone turned to see Kuroda stumble out of the opened entry, "What's come over you?!"

"This is my true self!" Hashiba responded, "With this I can become a great leader like Nobunaga! No one shall stand in my way, all who dare oppose me...shall be crushed!"

Risa smiled as the dark glow grew stronger between him and the letter.

"Ganma!" Jibanyan realized, "Takeru, this is like with the reporter and Robin Hood again!"

"Ah you're right Jibanyan. Looks like you're really going to earn your reward." he said as he summoned the Ghost Driver just incase as he walked forward. "Kuroda-san...please stay back." he politely said to the man.

"Huh...Takeru-kun...are you sure?"

"Hai. I can feel it." he said as he walked forward as he began glowing.

"Ah, Takeru-kun is glowing again!" Jibanyan said remembering this trick. Whisper then floated in as he covered his eyes from Takeru's glow.

"Ah….Mabushi…"

"Hashiba-san, a ghost known as a Ganma is using you! If you keep this up, you'll be killed!" Takeru warned.

"If it allows me to become Nobunaga, then my life is no consequence!"

"Don't be stupid, open your eyes!"

"Too late," Risa informed as the letter glowed brighter, "It's all over now."

"I won't give up," Takeru argued before walking up to Hashiba and hugged him. The light then flashed even brighter. "I can feel it, Hashiba-san...he wants to live...I want him to live." Takeru said in the void of golden light as he held the man in his arms. A tear fell from his eyes, the ripples from it's hitting the ground caused the light to fade away.

Hashiba fell to his knees. His eyes opened in shock. All the things he'd done, everything he did with this dark influence, it flooded into his mind all at once. It was like seeing someone else live his life. He looked at his hands as it all began to settle.

"What have I done..." he asked in shock as he looked at the floating mass of land, the thought of all the poor people trapped up there going through his thoughts.

Takeru faded back into the visible spectrum for people. "You were being controlled by a dark ghost called a Ganma." Takeru explained calmly as he glared at Risa.

"How…?" Risa scowled as the letter stopped glowing, "I was so close!"

"Yet so far!" Takeru shouted. "You turned Hashiba-san's admiration for Nobunaga and twisted it into something awful. And worst of all...you don't even know anything about the true Nobunga!" he shouted loudly, Nobunyaga watching from the top of the entrance to the roof.

"True...Nobunaga?" Hashiba repeated.

"Everyone calls Nobunaga cruel and only sees his accomplishments as a general. But no one ever remembers this; Nobunaga's men...his soldiers, his servants, all of them were loyal to him...but not from fear. Nobunaga was cruel to his enemies...but his people, his followers were everything to him. He fought for them, so they could have a nation, he rewarded his men, that letter is proof. Nobunaga did everything for his people. Even if it meant he was seen as a monster by history. That's what makes him a hero."

Nobunyaga chuckled under his breath, "The boy is interesting to say the least. No matter their class or station, I always treat those under me with care."

"Takeru-kun…" Whisper muttered hearing that.

"He...did?" Hashiba asked.

"That's right, and your letter is proof of that," Takeru informed, pointing at it, "That's why if you want to be like Nobunaga, then remember that...he was a powerful leader, but he still cared for those under him. No human can be so black and white after all." he smiled, "Your hero is an amazing one, Hashiba-san."

"You ruined everything…" Risa growled, "You'll pay for that!"

" **Yeah, you're gonna pay!"**

"Ganma!" Jibanyan exclaimed at seeing the Book Ganma appear, Takeru dodging a punch swung by the Ganma.

" **I'm done playing around,"** the Book Ganma informed.

"That's my line." Takeru countered as Jibanyan jumped on his shoulder. "Jibanyan," he looked to the cat Yokai as he pulled out Robin Hood. "Ikuze."

"Okay!" Jibanyan nodded before jumping at the Book Ganma, "Take this, you stupid Ganma! Paws of Fury!"

" **Foolish,"** the Book Ganma swatted Jibanyan away.

"NYOIIIII!" Jibanyan cried out as he was sent right at Nobunyaga.

"Hmph," Nobunyaga snorted before batting Jibanyan away with a flick of his fan, sending him crashing into Whisper.

"Minna?!" Takeru asked as he clicked the Eyecon and put it in his Ghost Driver. He then ducked a swing from the Book Ganma before closing the belt.

 **=EYE~=** at that the Robin Hood parka flew out. It's arms held above his hood as he spun around forming a green wind. The parka hit the Ganma like a bullet sending him stumbling back. Parka and Untransformed Rider looked to where Whisper and Jibanyan landed.

"Jibanyan...Whispe...wha~?" Takeru asked in shock seeing what was in their place.

In place of the two, there was a single Yokai. It was a white cat with red spots all over its body. Its inner-ear and nose were a dull pink while it had a gray body warmer around its stomach and an aquamarine sphere attached to its collar. The flames on its tails were indigo.

"Buchinyan, nya-whis~!" the Yokai declared.

* * *

 **Yokai Buchinyan**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Rank: A**

* * *

" _Gyaaaa! What is this?!"_ Whisper's voice came from the Yokai.

"Nya! This is horrible!" Jibanyan's voice came out, the cat Yokai tugging on its body, "Get off meow!"

" _EH?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING HERE?!"_ Whisper argued.

Takeru and Robin Hood looked at each other in confusion before they both slapped the Book Ganma making him stumble back while crying.

"You guys can...fuse?" Takeru asked in surprise. Robin Hood shrugging in equal confusion.

" _This is a first for me…"_ Whisper's voice replied.

"It's disgusting, nyan!"

" _I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"_

"Focus on the battle!" Nobunyaga snapped at them from his viewing spot.

"What's is going on?!" Kuroda asked in a panic. Oh yeah...he was still there...witnessing all this randomness...sorta...he could only see Takeru still.

"Ah right…" Takeru nodded as he finally pulled on the lever of his Ghost Driver.

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! Hello~Arrow~Morri De Aou!=**

Takeru formed the blank transient suit as he swung and kicked the Book ganma across the face making him stumble around. The Robin Hood Parka began spinning around, whipping up a green tornado as it uses its long arms to whip the Ganma sending him off balance. Ghost then jumped while spinning, both Rider and Parka met in the center of the green wind before merging. Ghost landed on the ground as his mask locked into place. The Green wind dying down as the straps folded back finishing his change into Robin Hood Damashii.

"Ikuze!" he called out, summoning the Gan Gun Saber sword mode and slashing the Ganma across the chest, making him stumble back.

" **Ah! Why do you get to act so cool all of a sudden!?"** the Book Ganma demanded before a caw got his attention. He looked at the Dodo on his head. **"Was that you?"** he asked before the Condor Denwor flew in and used its wings to knock him off his feet. **"Geh...he had his own bird…"**

Ghost tapped his sword on his shoulder before holding it up to combing with the Condor Denwor. The weapon folded as the new extension locked into place. He aimed the bow at the Book Ganma and pulled back and fired an arrow, as the arrow flew forward Ghost pulled the trigger, shooting a second arrow. The second flew faster than the first. The second collided with the first, causing it to split into 6 pieces. The 6 arrow fragments flew outwards before realigning inward and aimed at the Book Ganma. All 7 projectiles hit the Ganma with a large explosion in a flower shape that sent him flying off the roof.

"Sir! Sir?!" Kuroda called as he helped up Hashiba.

"Kuroda?" Hashiba pondered.

"Are you alright?" Kuroda asked in concern.

"The Nobunaga I idolize wasn't just ruthless…" Hashiba noted, "He had a human side, too." he looked at Kuroda, "That's why his people were so loyal to him…" he nodded as he looked ahead, "I want to be like that."

"Heh," Nobunyaga smirked, snapping his fan shut, "His Ambition is stronger than before. Do your best to keep that Ambition strong, Hasiba."

"Ike, Whisper! Jibanyan!" Ghost ordered, grabbing Bucchinayan. He then jumped off the roof after the Book Ganma.

"Nya-Whis~!" Buchinyan screamed as they fell to the ground as the Book Ganma got up.

" **Oh, you little stinkers!"** the Book Ganma shook a fist at them before creating several copies, **"Get them, brothers!"**

"Take this! Hundred Paw Crack, nya-whis~!" Buchinyan roared as he jumped at them.

" **What's he gonna do?"** one the copies snickered.

His response was Buchinyan's fists erupting with lightning, startling the copies. What happened next was a barrage of a hundred punches, lightning erupting from the copies with each blow. With the last punch, the copies exploded while Buchinyan landed from his leaping jump.

" **So cuddly, yet dangerous!?"** the last clone cried before he exploded.

" **Oh come on! Those useless clones..."** the Book Ganma original complained. He then turned around as Ghost jumped and swung his bow using the sharp arms to slash the Ganma. **"Gah!"**

Ghost backflipped away, making the Book Ganma blink before he was tackled from the back by Buchinyan, making him stumble forward. Ghost aimed and fired an arrow at the Ganma, making him stumble back from the explosion. Ghost dashed as he sweep kicked the Ganma, making him fall back...only he didn't hit the ground. Buchinyan caught him and lifted him up with his paws.

"Boom! Nya-whis~!" Buchinyan declared before delivering a skyward Hundred Paw Crack to the Book Ganma.

" **Gah! Eee! Ooh! Ite! Owchie! Bzzzrt!"** the Book Ganma yelped with each electric-filled blow.

"Takeru-kun!" Buchinyan called out, tossing the Ganma up into the sky.

Ghost held his bow over his shoulder so it pointed behind him. Ghost then turned around while pulling back on the string. With his back turned to the falling Ganma, the Kamen Rider yawned as he let go and fired the arrow, hitting the Book Ganma mid-descent and sending him flying back and stumbling across the ground.

"Hey. Check this one out." Ghost said to Buchinyan as he pulled back on the bow again and aimed off to the left before shooting an arrow. "I call it right up main street."

"Nyan-Whis?" the fusion Yokai asked as the arrow bounced off buildings and trees seemingly randomly before it hit the Book Ganma where the sun don't shine.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!"** the Book Ganma gave out an opera scream before getting up with a roar, **"THAT'S IT!"** he made a large circle of clones around the two, **"I'm absolutely livid now!"**

"Bulls Eye." Ghost said, making the Book Ganma panic, thinking he shot another arrow.

" **You're not hitting the original this time!"** they all declared before they began to run around them in a blur.

"What do we do, Nyan?" Jibanyan's voice asked.

" _Oh! Scan the bow and pull the lever, whis~!"_ Whisper suggested.

"Hai…" Ghost nodded as he scanned the bow.

 **=DAIKAIGAN!=**

He then pulled the lever out then in, making the Eyecon change to its move indicator, showing an arrow shot from a bow. Ghost took a deep breath as he pulled back on the bowstring of light. He let the mind of Robin Hood tell his body what to do. He then flashed as he formed his own ring of clones around Buchinyan.

"Sugoi! Nya-whis~!" the Fusion Yokai awed, seeing so many Ghosts.

"Inochi…" Ghost said, his voice sounding deeper than normal "Moyasu-ze!" he shouted, letting go of the string while pulling the trigger.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! OMEGA DRIVE/STRIKE!=**

At that Each clone fired an arrow that hit a Book Gnama clone. And continued until only one was left, all the clones then aimed at the original before hitting him with multiple arrows.

" **AH! I've been hit!"** he cried in surprise as Ghost tossed his bow away.

"Mou ichido!" he shouted, pulling the lever again.

 **=OMEGA DRIVE!=**

At that, Ghost jumped into the air and did a somersault as he ascended upwards. As he did, his two straps shot out and latched to trees, straining as he flew back into the sky. He then aimed a kick at the immobile Book Ganma as a green aura covered his right leg, shaped like an arrow.

"HA!" he roared as he shot himself forward. At that same moment, Buchinyan jumped forward with an electrified fist.

" **AH!"** the Ganma cried, seeing both attackers flying at him. **"Stay away! Stay Away!"**

At that, both of them crashed into the Book Ganma, causing a large explosion that covered the ground in smoke. Ghost landed in a crouch as Buchinyan was grabbed by his sherwood band before he hit the ground.

" **You got me~!"** the Book Ganma cried out, his parka coming off before both exploded, a burning book falling to the floor while the Ganma Eyecon shattered.

"Ah, what a waste of a classic edition." Ghost said, picking up the old copy of Alice in Wonderland.

" _You know, I just thought of something."_

"What, nyan?"

" _If the Ganma was the reason why that part of the city is in the air, whis~, then since it's been destroyed, wouldn't that mean the part he raised is going to fall?"_ Whisper asked.

"..." the other two went silent at that for a few moments before grabbing the sides of their heads and screaming, "WE FORGOT!"

Ghost grabbed the fusion Yokai under his arm and began swinging from building to building across the city using his sherwood bands. By the time they reached where the chunk had been removed, said chunk was currently falling. Up on it, the quartet of investigators screamed while hugging each other, Onari's foot having been caught on a grill in the street so they didn't fly off, as Yokai all over were holding down the sleeping humans from the Baku's mass inspiriting.

"Ah yabai! It's already falling!" Ghost panicked. "What do I do...what do I do...Yurusen! Yurusen!" he called out in panic.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! The Nobunaga Eyecon is about to come out!" Yurusen complained as she flew over, pointing at the golden glow coming from the building.

"That can wait! How do I keep that from falling?" he asked the familiar.

"Wait...well, don't blame me if you never get that wish…" she muttered.

"How! Do! I! STOP IT!?" Ghost demanded as he began shaking her rapidly. "Tell me Yurusen!"

"FIne, fine, fine," Yurusen sighed before pulling out Newton, "Remember this?"

" _Oh! The new Eyecon!"_ Whisper exclaimed.

"...That you, Marshmallow? Wow. You look uglier than normal," Yurusen noted.

"URUSEI, NYA-WHIS~!" Buchinyan snapped.

"Ah right Newton-san. Thank you." he said, taking the blue eyecon and clicking it. "Ikuze Newton!" he shouted holding the eyecon up as he took out Robin Hood. He locked it in place and snapped closed the Ghost Driver.

 **=EYE~!=**

At that, a blue bubble jacket parka flew out, it has metal shoulders with blue tubes connecting to huge gauntlets with blue globes for fists; acting as arms. The thick blue parka raised up its right arm, a blue image of Newton's human form appearing next to it dropping an apple.

"It's puffy!" Jibanyan noted.

" _Sugoi!"_ Whisper aweed.

Ghost then pushed the lever in making the Eyecon blink.

 **=KAIGAN: NEWTON!=** with a cartoony clonk sound the Parka put itself on Ghost. The guantlets phasing over his arms and locking them in. **=Ringo ga Rakka! Hikiyose Makka!=** the belt shouted in a rock-n-roll like tune. The mask locked into place, the vector arrow behind his Whisp horn pointing down and the blue apple over his mouth.

"Yosha...if I remember correctly…" Ghost muttered holding up his giant gauntlets.

"It shouldn't be that hard to remember. I mean, Newton was famous for it," Yurusen snorted, doing a little floating dance while she waited for his answer.

"Right Gravity! Gravity! I know!" Ghost said, "I just let him do the driving last time is all…" he muttered under his breath. "Then that means this one is repulsion." he said, looking at his regular globe-like left arm, "And this is attraction!" he looked at his right arm that had a ring around the globe.

"Bing-bong~!" Yurusen informed, Buchinyan giving applause.

"Okay, Newton, Inochi Moyasu-ze!" he shouted as he used his gravity powers to pull the lever out then in since he couldn't use his fingers.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: NEWTON! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost shouted as he raised the Repulsion glove up, unleashing a bright magenta pulse of gravity-based energy. It formed a dome of magenta energy that pushed against the falling mass of city. It didn't stop it...but the resulting push slowed it down immensely to a very gentle dropping speed. On it, the four fell over with a small crack from the slowed speed.

"Gah! My foot!" Onari yelped.

"We stopped falling, zura?" Komasan pondered, the satchel on his head and emptied of its contents that were now on him.

"Oh thank you, Kami-sama!" Shibuya cried, hands pressed together and praying to the skies above.

"Uhm...more like thanks Takeru…" Narita gawked, seeing the blue coated figure stopping the entire chunk of the city from falling by peeking out under the edge they were at with his phone's camera on zoom. "Sugoi!"

"My foot…" Onari groaned.

Ghost grunted as the force was getting too much...and the chunk of concrete was getting awfully closer and closer to his head.

"Ah! Yabai! I'll be crushed!" he realized as he was forced to lay on the ground by this point.

"Oi kid...haven't you figured out how this works by now?" Yurusen asked bluntly.

"Oh right...I'm a Ghost." Ghost remembered with a duh expression under his mask. He then relaxed.

"Wait, Takeru-kun!" Buchinyan called out as he lowered his arm, letting the land just smash down on top of them.

After a few moments...Ghost poked his blue hood-covered head out of the ground, taking in a gasp of fresh air.

"Bwah…" he sighed as he floated up onto the street. "Yosha, Mission success!" he stated happily while striking a heroic flexing pose.

"Nani-ga mission success?!" and angry Yurusen said as she headbutted Ghost repeatedly since he couldn't feel them.

On the roof still, Nobunyaga sighed in relief. He snapped his paws and three Yokai in black and gold armor appeared.

"Inform the Fumin Corps to wake up the people and get the electric Yokai on reconnecting the power to everything," Nobunyaga ordered.

"Hai, Nobunyaga-dono!" they bowed before disappearing as suddenly as they arrived.

"...You have a strong Ambition. A very powerful one at that," Nobunyaga informed, still looking out at the part of the city that had been in the air, "Work well with my Eyecon and achieve your Ambition."

"Eyecon! Eyecon! Eyecon!" Yurusen complained like an angry child while grabbing on to Newton Damashii's parka.

"Where's Buchinyan?" Ghost looked around; The two then looked as a manhole cover in the street was lifted up by Whisper and Jibanyan, both flat as pancakes.

"We...defused, Whis~" Whisper replied.

"Nya~" Jibanyan groaned before both popped up to their normal selves, "That was mean, nyan! Or furgot about us!"

"Gomen gomen itan gomen…" Ghost chuckled as he reached to scratch the back of his helmet, only to bop himself in the head with the gauntlet. "Ite…"

"Hurry up! We're gonna miss the Nobunaga Eyecon!" Yurusen snapped.

"It's coming out the right way this time?!" Whisper gasped, "...Do we have to get it?"

 ***POW***

"Get. going. NOW!" Yurusen roared at Ghost, wearing a chibi version of Newton Parka on her, Whisper in a small crater with a massive bump on the back of his head, still smoking from the blow.

"Hai boss!" Ghost saluted, bopping himself in the head again, "Itai...going going…" he groaned as he ran off.

"Wait fur me!" Jibanyan cried as he ran after him and away from the scary orange and white ghost.

"That's what I thought." Yurusen smirked, putting her hands on what should be her hips.

"Call me...a doctor...whis~" Whisper wheezed from the crater. "Ow...the back of my head…"

* * *

On the rooftop, Cyber ran out and gasped. Kuroda was knocked out on the ground while Hashiba was currently being held by his neck by Risa, the letter and him glowing.

"Sakuma, let me go!" Hashiba choked out.

"Do you have any idea...how long this took me... **Do you?!"** she asked, her voice being distorted by something dark.

Cyber took out her Yokai Watch and shined it on her. Beside her, a Yokai appeared. It was a large, intimidating centipede with a dark red shell and orange underbelly. His red face was twisted with rage and sports four orange "horns" at its sides. He had long, zig-zagged purple antennae and two sets of red arms and legs, and his spiked tail ends in a large orange "pincer" with red tips. It also wore purple socks and straw sandals. On the back of his head there were holes that blew steam out of them. One thing Cyber noticed was that parts of its body were a solid white.

* * *

 **Geki Dragon**

 **Class: Nyororon-zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: A**

* * *

"Not another one," Cyber gasped.

"Ike!" a familiar voice got their attention, Risa and the Yokai looked to the side as Ghost was sent flying up the side, "Arigato Iguana!" he shouted as the Iguana Ghostriker cried happily from the ground below. Ghost flipped forward before he landed next to Risa and pried her hands off Hashiba. "Yokai?" he asked, seeing Genki Dragon.

"Onore…!" Geki Dragon snarled.

"That's Geki Dragon," Yurusen informed, holding Whisper's YokaiPad while the Yokai Butler was on the ground, still out of it, "'A Yo-kai exploding with so much anger that it can shake the earth. If you get inspirited by him, you'll forget yourself and rage around breaking all the dishes in your house.' It's one of those A Ranked ones."

"Soka!" Ghost nodded.

"Try this, draw your eye symbol and shoot it at her and the Yokai." Yurusen offered.

"Soka." Ghost nodded, doing so and sending the eye symbol at Risa. It caused a shock between her and Genki Dragon before an Eyecon flew out of her, forming into a Ganma, "Ah! A Ganma flew out of her!"

" **Kuso…"** the Ganma growled out, its right arm a solid white.

"Ghost…" Geki Dragon snarled before the two nodded at each other.

"What are they…?" Ghost began before Geki Dragon jumped onto the Ganma and both glowed, "Gattai?!"

"They can do that?!" Yurusen exclaimed as the Geki Dragon became the Ganma's Parka.

The Genki Dragon Ganma laughed as his parka let out a cloud of steam.

"Yabai…" Ghost said slowly at that.

"Takeru-san!" Ghost turned to see Cyber holding up the glowing letter, "Nobunaga-dono's letter!"

" **Ah! Hand that over to me!"** Genki Dragon Ganma roared at her.

"Not happening!" Ghost said as he kicked Genki Dragon Ganma making him stumble back. He then drew the eye symbol and sent it at Cyber and the letter.

A cloud of purple smoke then flew out and formed into a Parka. This one resembled a shogun's robes they would wear into battle. A bright royal purple color, the front had two large golden pendants keeping the chest sectioned pinned down while a golden collar formed around the neck, framing the purple hood, which had two golden pads along the sides, almost like combed back hair, and a cannon with fire spewing from the top almost like a topknot. Golden epaulet shoulder pads jutted outwards as two cape-like arms flowed down, the ends having golden tassels that acted as fingers. The Parka then struck a pose where it seemed to tap something on his shoulders, a purple image of Nobunaga doing the same pose, but with a flintlock rifle in the hand that was over his shoulder.

" **Nobunaga!"** the Genki Dragon Ganma called out.

"Koi!" Ghost called out.

But before the parka could make a move, a fireball separated the two.

"Takeru Tenkujii!" Nobunyaga informed, standing from his pillow, "You are not the one I have entrusted my other half to."

"Eh?!" Ghost looked up at the Yokai.

"It's not Takeru-san?" Cyber gasped in shock.

"It is his," Nobunyaga stated, pointing with his closed fan at a direction.

The Ganma and Ghost turned to where he was pointing to end up both being struck by a blue-coated foot, knocking them away from the Nobunaga Parka. The Blue Kamen Rider with a Ghost Driver now stood there. His twin horns glistened in the light.

"Omae wa...Amai." the Rider said to Ghost. He then turned to the parka. "Battle with me!" he shouted the parka nodded and flew into his Ghost Driver, forming a purple Eyecon; it had two crossed flintlock rifles and read '12 NOBUNAGA.'

"He has a power Ambition almost as great as mine was in life," Nobunyaga informed, sitting down once more, "Do well with my Eyecon and achieve your powerful Ambition, Kamen Rider Specter!"

"Specter?" Ghost and Cyber repeated. From behind the door, the mysterious youth Aran smiled at hearing this.

" **You…"** the Ganma growled before charging at Specter, **"Give that to me!"**

"You...you're pathetic." Specter said, calmly dodging the charge before he put the Eyecon into his parka. "Not even worth it." he said, holding his hand out. "Koi, Gan Gun Hand!"

At that, his belt lit up as a weapon flew out and into his waiting hand. It was...well it looked like a mechanical blue hand weapon. It had a slanted grip with a trigger hidden inside of a ring, and an orange pump lever along the front side. A circle near the back had Specter's eye crest in the center. The hand part itself was wide, with the four fingers attached to a lever, the index finger cut off short as the rest was made up of a gun barrel. The Geki Dragon Ganma snarled before firing a white fireball at Specter.

The Kamen Rider merely swung his weapon, batting it aside, before he rested it over his shoulder.

 **=GAN GUN HAND!=** the weapon called out before he raised it and pushed the pump lever up, making the fingers close down and the barrel point forward like a finger gun. The weapon now looked like a cross between a shotgun and a flintlock rifle...With a giant hand at the muzzle.

" **Rrrrr! Soultimate!"** the Geki Dragon Ganma roared as the back of his parka turned into a large, glowing stinger with fire and steam erupting from it, **"Dragon Geki Ippatsu!"**

Specter put the Gan Gun Hand over his Ghost Driver. A blue stream of light connecting the two as he aimed the barrel at the Yokai Ganma hybrid.

"Watch this." Specter said calmly as a blue symbol like Ghost shone behind him. "This is...the true path to power." he said as the symbol's energy went into the barrel before he pulled the trigger.

 **=OMEGA SPARK!=**

At that, Specter fired a powerful beam of blue energy from the weapon. The blast tore through Geki Dragon Ganma's attack before piercing through his torso, leaving a gaping hole in him. Geki Dragon Parka shot off the Ganma before both exploded, letting Geki Dragon tumble away while the solid white Ganma Eyecon fall and shatter.

"Shiro?" Cyber pondered under her breath.

"You damn interlopers!" Geki Dragon snarled, "Yōmakai Gichō will be notified of this!"

He vanished in a plume of white-tinted and purple smoke.

"Hmph…" specter said as he turned to Ghost. "You're too soft for this power." he said bluntly.

"Nani?!" Ghost asked, standing up.

"Till we meet again...and next time, I'll take your eyecons." he said before he blured off at super speeds.

"So fast…!" Cyber gasped as she ran over to Ghost, "Daijobu?"

"Woman!" Cyber looked up and caught something thrown at her by Nobunyaga, "Next time he appears, summon me. Seeing him fight...excites me."

"E-Eh?" Cyber looked at the Yokai Medal she caught, depicting Nobunyaga sitting with a stern visage.

* * *

"Is it safe to come out yet, Zura?" Komasan asked, peeking out of the backpack Shibuya had as they walked away from the main office of the Sengoku Corporation, Onari hobbling along with a crutch while his foot was in a cast.

"Just a bit longer," Narita spoke up as Takeru was still talking with Hashiba.

"I still can't believe that those Ganma can actually possess people now," Whisper noted.

"Well, it's perfect for mind controlling someone," Yurusen stated, "Of course, there are it's own backdraws to it as well."

"Is there a difference between Inspiriting and possession?" Cyber pondered.

"Of course," Whisper replied, "When one is Inspirited, the one inspiriting is merely sharing some of their energy with the other, influencing the inspirited. While possession is when one fully take overs another's body, using it for their own purposes." he frowned, "But what worried me the most is what you saw."

Cyber nodded, "That Ganma and Geki Dragon both had white on their bodies…Like the color was just...gone."

"These are a lot of questions...and I think I know someone who knows more than we do." Takeru said as he began walking.

"You do, Takeru-dono?" Onari asked, "Even why they possessed the assistant and not Hashiba-san?"

"He may as well know everything." Takeru muttered as he mounted his bike before handing the spare helmet to Cyber, "We'll go ahead. Shibuya, can you drive the car for Onari?" he asked as he put his own helmet on.

"Eh, me?!"

"Why him?!" Narita asked.

"The trip we took to the onsen...you almost drove off a cliff." Takeru countered. "And Shibuya has a valid license."

"That's a good idea, zura," Komasan noted, poking his head out of the backpack, "I don't want to fall off a cliff while Onari-san is hurt, zura."

"Ah! Arigatou for your concern, Komasan-sama," Onari beamed at the Komainu.

"Ugh...but Shibuya drives so slowly...it's like getting in the car with my grandma…" Narita complained.

"Sorry, I can't hear you! The engine is too loud." Takeru counted as he revved the engine, cutting Narita off from complaining. "We'll see you back at the temple later! Bye!" he said, driving off with Cyber.

Narita sighed, "Oi…" he looked at Shibuya, "Think we can do a drive-thru for dinner?"

"Soft-cream, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"The Mascot likes it! Let's do it!" Narita said decisively, none of them aware of Aran watching from afar.

"No matter. A small sacrifice compared to what was gained," Aran noted with a smirk. "And here I thought things would stay boring. Oh, how wrong I was." he smirked, walking away, "Specter...you surprise me."

* * *

Takeru ran into his office where he found Sennin sitting down at the monolith, dressed in a golden kimono to make him look like a shogun. And...his hair was now short like a buzzcut. Jibanyan looked down and groaned.

"I'm in dragon armor nyow…" Jibanyan grumbled.

"Occhan, who was that guy?!" Takeru demanded as Cyber walked in after him.

"Hm...oh him?" Sennin asked calmly as he stood up. "You didn't think you were the only Kamen Rider did you? Or let alone you're the only one looking for the Eyecons." he chuckled, "I mean, a free wish? That's a no brainer."

"Sennin-occhan, that Ganma...and those Yokai…" Cyber began before Sennin held up a hand.

"Much has changed in the Yokai World since your butler was sealed," Sennin informed, "Be wary of the Yokai with splotches of white since all of them despise humans and wish for nothing more than their complete subjugation to them and the Ganma who allied with them." he explained cryptically.

"You have more Eyecons, don't you?" Takeru asked.

"No, ya kinda have to look for them to use them," Sennin informed as he stood up.

"Ah…" Takeru scratched the sides of his head, "Then at least tell us why the Ganma didn't possess Hashiba-san to try to summon Nobunaga's Eyecon."

"There are a few reasons, one of which...the Ganma was terrified of Nobunyaga," Sennin informed, "But the important reason is this: a heroic ghost can only be born from a sincere sentiment. A Ganma possession would create a different personality, of course it wouldn't work…" he laughed, "So can we have ramen now?" he asked in a high pitched child like voice.

Both young adults looked at each other in confusion. They got the answers they needed, but now had even more. With how Sennin was acting now, they doubted they could get more. He went from wise cryptic hermit who had the answers they sought...to an immature man-child who treated Takeru and Cyber like parents to drive insane.

"How do you even get these on meow with my nyoticing, anyway?!" Jibanyan demanded, shaking a paw at Sennin.

"My special secret," Sennin informed, his voice deep and stern.

"Nyoi!" Jibanyan complained as he struggled to take off the dragon themed helmet.

"I also have ones for Komasan-chan and Whisper when they arrive," Sennin giggled with a high-pitched childish voice, causing Cyber and Takeru to face fault.

"...Still...You could've warned us about the Ganma being capable of poss…" Takeru began as he got up, only to find Sennin gone, "..." Takeru just groaned and fell over to the ground, "I give...He's impossible...I am not looking forward to being a dad if this is how it feels like." he grunted.

Cyber sighed, "Mou...No, of course you wouldn't do that, Sennin-Occhan."

"Get me outta this, nyan!" Jibanyan grunted before yelping as he fell into the pond when he failed to get the helmet off. "Nyoi! No not water, nyan! Evil evil water!"

"Who's turn is it this time?" Takeru asked Cyber.

"I'll get him," Cyber sighed as she pulled him out and got his helmet off, "There are little clips on here, Jibanyan-chan. You just undo those and you can get it off."

"You save meow!" Jibanyan hugged Cyber, crying comically, "Arigatou very meowch, Cyber-chan~!"

"I didn't get that much thanks when I did it this morning." Takeru muttered.

"Kids like the mom figure more." Sennin spoke as a disembodied voice.

"So...does that make me the dad?" Takeru asked the voice.

"Shiranai." he teased.

Takeru just groaned while facepalming.

"And don't forget you owe Jibanyan-chan Milk Chocobo~"

"I know...I know. I'll get them for you in a bit, Jibanyan. I just...I need a minute to process today." Takeru sighed as Jibanyan walked up and sat next to him.

"I can wait, nyan~" he yawned before curling up against Takeru, "Today was a long day, nyan."

"Yeah...long day…" Takeru yawned. Cyber sat to the other side of Jibanyan and sat back along with Takeru. "Maybe...we need one day out of 99 off…" Takeru offered jokingly.

"That'd be nice," Cyber nodded.

"Yeah...but for now...lets try not to stress ourselves out over this." Takeru sighed as the three sighed and took the moment to relax for a moment.

* * *

 _GT: Well, this has certainly been an interesting chapter of reveals. New Eyecons, new Yokai, and a new Kamen Rider of all things. Go figure._

 _Z0: No one can anticipate what happens next my friend. Things are ever changing. But even still this was pretty fun, I like we gave Specter more of a moment then in the original debut scene._

 _GT: Eeyup. I always thought that when you introduce a new Rider, you need to show at least a little of a fight. It's how we got introduced to Riders like Zeronos, Accel, IXA, Birth, and Meteor._

 _Z0: Indeed. And we know how most of those Rider's debuts turned out shortly after. So I feel this is appropriate. *grabs mic from the ceiling* Let's get ready to Rumble!_

 _GT: *wearing a referee uniform* Okay! I want no blows below the belts or tripping the opponent! Fight! *rings bell and hides under a table*_

 _Yurusen: YEAH! *lifts a confused and scared Whisper above her head*_

 _Whisper: Whis~? *gets slammed into the floor* WHIS~!_

* * *

 _ **Yurusen: Welcome to Rider Fashion Check! I'm your lovable little ghost pal Yurusen!**_

 _ **Whisper: Lovable by corporal behind…*ducks a swing from* Hah! I am Whisper, a Yokai Butler. We're here to…*gets decked by a frying pan***_

 _ **Yurusen: ...review new Kamen Riders and any new Forms that are unlocked by them! And today we've got the new guy.**_

 _ **Whisper: *muffled behind frying pan* It's Kamen Rider Specter, whis...**_

 _ **Yurusen: Exactly, let's see...ah...what? Most of his things are the exact same as Ghost's. What the hell?! *raises nail-bat* FRUSTRATION!**_

 _ **Whisper: *steals notes* hm...what do you know? It is; just minor changes in names, but his armor and basic parka abilities are the same as Ghost's: illusions, invisibility, intangibility, power limiters, Whisp horns, Ah... Still such a perfect name really. Let's see, what else? His helmet is called the Persona Berzerk.**_

 _ **Yurusen: *roars as she starts hitting things with her nail-bat***_

 _ **Whisper: …*put on a military helmet for protection*... Moving on.**_

 _ **Yurusen: *stops mid-swing before coughing and tossing bat into the air, letting it hit Whisper* Right right, we have someone new today. Mister Gravity, Newton.**_

 _ **Whisper: Ah, yes! Sir Issac Newton's Eyecon! Now what's our new Damashii's chant again, whis~?**_

 _ **=NEWTON! Ringo Ga Rakka! Hikiyose Makka!=**_

 _ **Whisper: *nods* Brilliant. Now let's see…*abut to read the notes when he gets smacked by Yurusen into the air* GYAAA!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *grabs the notes* Ah~ Something new, good. His fluffy hood is called the Discovery Hood! It can observe the flow of energy and gravitational force around him, making him a perfect form to study his enemy's energy attacks. It also regulates the output to his two giant gloves.**_

 _ **Whisper: *crashes into the ground* Whis~! *Gets up with multiple bumps on his head* The bubble coat look is an interesting pick. It feels like an astronaut, or maybe even an climber for Mount Everest. It must be quite warm wearing that Parka, whis.**_

 _ **Yurusen: Probably. Anywho, them silver shoulders are the Physical Shoulders. These metal shoulders have the neat power to block any physical attack, meaning Ghost is no slouch in close combat in this form. Newton may have been a bookworm, but his Ghost Parka can fight with the best of em.**_

 _ **Whisper: *looks at his YokaiPad* I wonder if there are any Yokai that know a good fist-based fighting style to help Takeru-kun improve with this form…**_

 _ **Yurusen: *bats Whisper into the air***_

 _ **Whisper: Whis~!**_

 _ **Yurusen: No Yokai! Parka only! Anywho, the puffy jacket is made of the Graviton Court. This fabric has an internal gravity controler, letting him control his personal gravity and the gravity around him. Making it lighter for him to jump around and move quickly, or stronger to make things slower things around him. He can totally control gravity.**_

 _ **Whisper: Nani? Control Gravity? Ah! I'm floating! ...Oh wait. I always float.**_

 _ **Yurusen: Let's see...Ah! The gloves! Right, the gloves. The Attraction and Repulsion gloves, want to know what else is Repulsive?**_

 _ **Whisper: Oh please no...don't….**_

 _ **Yurusen: Your face!**_

 _ **Whisper: Really? ...Really?**_ **That's** _ **the best you could come up with?**_

 _ **Yurusen: Shut up!**_

 _ **Whisper: *takes notes* Ah, so the gloves gain their power from that blue cable, called the Force Amplifier Referrals-strange name. Could be a mistranslation...oh well. They supply the gravity energy to the gloves, allowing Takeru-kun as Ghost to create gravity force fields to push things away, with a radius of...eto...5 kilometers!? That's amazing, whis~!**_

 _ **Yurusen: How do you think he lifted an entire chunk of city up?**_

 _ **Whisper: I think I'm still sore from when it landed on us, whis. Anything else in the notes, whis~?**_

 _ **Yuruse: Eh...nope. That's kind of everything for today. Well, I got to get ready for my next job, you handle the closing Marshmallow.**_

 _ **Whisper: Eh? You have a second job? Must not get much pay in the checks, whis~**_

 _ ***WHAM***_

 _ **Yurusen: *grumbles as she leaves, wearing a chibi Newton Parka on her***_

 _ **Whisper: I...deserved that...whis…*holds up a sign reading 'Until next time. Bye-bye~' before it falls over on him* Oof! Ugh…**_

* * *

 _GT: Poor, Whisper. He just can't win, can he?_

 _Z0: Nope, well not for now, but we know Whisper shall have his moments. He just has to handle his co-worker._

 _GT: *nods* ...He's gonna be deader than before by the time the story's over with._

 _Whisper: What kind of job is this?!_

 _Z0: The one you get paid for, anywho next time we'll begin the epic battle between Specter and Ghost. Yurusen take it away._

* * *

 _Yurusen: Jikai Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles!_

Takeru: Unseen shooter terrorises the town?

?: Your friends will be dead.

?: Can you sacrifice your life for someone else?

Cyber: Why is everyone in class looking like they've been staying up for a month?

Ghost: Omae...who are you?

?: Henshin!

Ghost Driver: Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki-Doki Ghost!

Komasan: STOP IT, ZURA!

Cyber: Komasan transformed?!

Ch8: Mongee! The Doki-Doki Ghost: _Specter_!

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...Next chapter's going to be a doozy!_

 _Z0: Indeed, one heck of a doozy. But it will be chalked full of fight scenes, action, and picking up on the drama. So be hyped for the next two parter, or whatever parter, we're not sure how long it'll take exactly. But point is, we are beginning the clash of Kamen Riders._

 _Whisper: *wearing a referee outfit* May the best Rider win, whis~! Go get them, Takeru-kun!_

 _Z0: Well folks that's all we've got for today's chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and will leave a review. And Remember your question must have a question mark for us to acknowledge it._

 _GT: That's right. No question mark; no answer. I'm GammaTron…_

 _Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we'll see you loyal readers in the next chapter Ja-ne!_

 _GT: *waves* Bye-bye~!_


	8. Monge! The DokiDoki Ghost!

**GammaTron: *walks in, munching on a chocobo candy* Hi, everyone!**

 **KamenRiderZER0: *walks in from the door* Hello readers.**

 **GT: Let's see those reviews! *looks at reviews after July 14* ...They're all from one guy with one being a Guest review since he ran out of chapters he hadn't reviewed.**

 **Z0: Not to judge...but couldn't he have possibly fit all of it in one...by not hitting enter as much...just a suggestion not judging.**

 **GT: Well, let's see the review he had that had the questions on it. Number one: 'Will there be any OC characters other than Cyber that will play major roles in the story like Cyber appearing?' *shrugs with a noise sounding like 'I don't knyow'***

 **Z0: Uhm...I want to say no...but I never know if suddenly one of us spitballs a random idea and it gains enough momentum to become a legit thing. So...for now as of this moment the official answer to that is: Undecided.**

 **GT: *nods* Number two: 'I think that Ghost has a lot more Eyecons compared to Specter and Necrom. Can you make Edison's Eyecon be a part of said Specter's arsenal permanently?' …*looks over at Komasan, looking up at me with watery sad puppy dog eyes at the thought*...*slowly hides in a vase***

 **Z0: Uhm...okay...I get your point...but there are reasons why Takeru has more Eyecons, firstly, he is more open to befriending them...so he can have more resonate with him. Since he has scientists, thieves, warriors, and even Himiko...who is not only female, but also was a famous queen of ancient Japan. The reason Specter and Necrom have so few is...they don't need more than what they have, compared to Takeru they have had years of combat experience and only use these other forms for the sake of evening a battle, like becoming faster, or gaining better skills at using their side arms; that and they are kind of bone heads in the emotional department not befriending them but just...getting them to work with them that's it. But other then that, they rely on personal skill. Now am I opposed to other riders borrowing and swapping eyecons in battle, no, that shall happen a lot here. But a permanent taking of another's eyecons will not happen.**

 **Komasan: *hugs Z0 with a happy smile***

 **GT: *pokes out of the vase* Agreeing with Z0 so Komasan won't cry and earn us the ire of all female readers everywhere. Final question: 'Yokai Watch main protagonist keeps using Jibanyan in almost every episode when he clearly has other Yokai. Will Cyber use a variety of Yokai instead of calling Jibanyan for help?' Well, yeah. Cyber knows that Yokai have their own afterlifes to live, so she tries her best to not summon them if they're busy.**

 **Z0: It's kind of… 'Hey Jibanyan, your kind of always hanging around can you please help fight this monster of the week?' it's more just simpler at times cause Cyber knows...he's there to help at the mention of free Chocobo. But she also knows...she'll need someone with either more power, or the right specialised ability.**

 **GT: *nods* Though there is one thing I never understood about Jibanyan. I mean, he always knows to update his Medal when a new Yokai Watch comes out, but how come he doesn't know to record a message like Honoboono did in Episode 2 to avoid being summoned by Keita? If he did, then he've gotten that kiss or stayed first in line.**

 **Z0: There have been a lot of instances of...him kind of being forced to leave a scene he'd prefer staying in...just for him to be summoned to deal with something, even he deems kind of stupid.**

 **GT: Like the running gag of him being summoned to deal with a nose picker Yokai.**

 **Z0: Like the episode where he was helping a lost kitten, and while watching the happy scene of the kitten returning home, he was summoned...and he correctly guess...it was for that very same reason.**

 **GT: Right. So for this, Cyber will be using more of a variety of Yokai instead of always first summoning Jibanyan if he's not already there.**

 **Z0: That's right, so no worries you very overzealous reviewer we got the answers you seek and maybe even a little extra. Anyway, that seems like everything for the moment.**

 **GT: That's right! Nyow let's get on with the story!**

 **Z0: Whisper, that's your cue!**

 **Whisper: The writers don't have any ownership of the Kamen Rider or Yokai watch series. They are merely producing a fun fan made piece of fiction for reader enjoyment. Please do enjoy and be sure to review and leave any questions you have. Please enjoy our work Minna-san, whis~**

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

' _ **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on the day of my 18th birthday I was killed by a ghost called a Ganma. However I was revived as Kamen Rider Ghost. Now I fight them while collecting 15 heroic Eyecons so that I may be revived. Along the way I've made friends with many strange beings known as Yokai, they are very off and strange, but still kind beings. I've also discovered the existence of another Rider. I don't know who he is...but he stole the Nobunaga eyecon...I don't know what his goal is...but it can't be good. I have 64 days left but I still belive I can achieve it.'**_

* * *

Takeru sat at his desk in the temples office/lab. He looked down at his book in wonder. He wondered...what did he do wrong...why did he not connect with Nobunaga? Why did this new Kamen Rider...why was he able to connect with the eyecon like he did? How..and who; were other things he asked. How did this second rider come to be, where did he get the same belt that Sennin gave him? And finally...who was this Rider? Who was the man behind that blue mask...who seemed to be so angry?

Takeru finally just groaned as he let his head of brown hair hit the table...part of his forehead passing through the metal table keeping him from being hurt.

"Mou...why doesn't Occhan just tell me things straight up…" he complained.

"Maybe he's can't tell you for some reason, zura," Komasan noted, sitting on the opposite side of the table, cleaning Edison's Eyecon with a clean rag.

"Ah...you're probably right, Komasan...still it's so...frustrating." Takeru groaned, "Occhan knows who this other Rider is...and he just decides not to tell me that someone else is out there collecting them. If he told me...maybe we could have worked together."

"Soka…" Komasan nodded before looking at the Eyecon, smiling at his work, "Mongee~. Kirakira, zura."

"Hehehe…" Takeru chuckled, seeing that adorable display of joy. "Thanks, Komasan...you're a very relaxing presence."

"Eh?" Komasan tilted his head before smiling, "Arigatou, Takeru-san!"

"No problem." he smiled as he patted Komasan's head, by this point it seemed his little flaming eyebrows caused no ill effect to his ghost physiology. "Oh...I just noticed something...it's almost noon and Cyber's not here yet."

"Oh," Komasan frowned, "Cyber-san said that she has a long day today, zura." he got up and pumped a paw, "Demo, I'll make sure to help you in her place while she's at school, zura!"

"Arigatou Komasan." Takeru smiled, "Let's go check on Onari and see if he's got anything," he offered as he stood up and picked up Komasan before putting him back down on the ground. Takeru grabbed Edison's eyecon and slid it back into its place in his spacious kimono's interior.

"Hai, zura!" Komasan beamed as he followed Takeru out. "Oh dust, Zura!" he remembered running back in and grabbing a paw full of the gold dust Sennin left him before tossing it at himself, making him visible to humans now. He liked this method more even if it, at best, just lasted the day, at least this way now Onari could look at him when praising him over random things. "Matte, Takeru-san!" he shouted, running back after the teenage ghost.

* * *

The man in black walked down the street before turning a corner into an alleyway. He stopped as he saw the mysterious boy Aran sitting along a wall in wait for him. The young man gave a very annoyed look to the Man in Black who just returned it with a calm blank face.

For a long moment the two just stood and sat their respectively. They continued to cast glances at one another ranging from no visible emotional spectrum...to annoyance and anger. Mostly on the mysterious young man Aran's part. Finally one of them broke the building tension.

"Ah...Aran, what do I owe this surprise meeting?" the Man in Black asked calmly.

"It annoys me...it vexes, it frustrates, and worst of all...it annoys me." Aran spoke up in a sarcastic calm tone. "Those meddlesome humans you just allow to kill the Ganma I lent you. And you don't make any more to destroy them." he said as he pushed himself up and walked over to his mysterious...business partner.

"Everything goes as planned my dear boy." the man countered flashing that same crooked smile. "As long as the Eyecons are being made and collected. Then things will be as planned and all will be...perfect."

"Tsk...you humans annoy me with this desire for every little thing to be perfect…" Aran shook his head, making his black and blond hair sway around.

"It's funny of you to say that given what your kind seek to create." the man in black chuckled before frowning, "Though, it's strange. I only had one Ganma to get Nobunaga. Did you send the white Ganma with that Yokai?"

"Shiranai?" Aran questioned playfully while turning away. "I can't keep track of all my kind in this world." he added with a shrug of his shoulders, this caused that frown to grow just a little more noticeable. "But if you must know...you're not the only one I must broker peaceful ties with. That was part of some help from...a 3rd party."

"Oh?"

"Yes and, well, they have certain... _issues_ with humans."

"Don't you all?" he countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair. But none the less, a deal was a deal." Aran said simply.

"We have a deal as well...you help me get the Eyecons, but yet this new rider took one...the Nobunaga Eyecon." the man in black stated. "Who is this...second Rider?"

"Don't worry...all is take care of." Aran smiled simply as he turned his back to the man in black.

"You better."

"Relax...plans are in motion." Aran smiled as he drew an eye symbol with his hand. The Eye blinked...before a large number of Ganma Eyecons floated out. The swarm of ganma eyecons all flew off to a destination ordered to them by Aran silently.

"You...are indeed an impressive one…" the man in black stated.

"Only when I need to be." Aran said crossing his arms under the black and grey checkered shawl around his shoulders.

* * *

Takeru and Komasan walked though the temple after getting something to eat. A packet of pop-tarts for Takeru and, as per usual, soft cream for Komasan. Normally one would argue that's a perfect meal, but since the two were spirits, they didn't need to worry about anything.

"Mmmm." Takeru hummed as he finished his snack. "That hit the none-existent spot." he smiled, patting his stomach.

"Hai, zura," Komasan nodded.

"Takeru-dono!" Onari's voice called out, getting their attention.

"Looks like it's time to get to work Komasan," Takeru smiled, wadding up the wrapper of his snack before chucking into a waste basket. "Come on." he smiled.

"Ah wait zura!" Komasan said as he looked at his half finished cone before he shrugged and tossed it up before catching it in his mouth and munching it down cone and all, "Ah…" he groaned, holding his head getting an ice-cream headache while his eyes teared up a little, "Why, soft-cream…?" he muttered, rubbing his head as he ran after Takeru.

Komasan came into the main living room where Takeru and Onari where sitting across a young boy possibly in elementary school. He sat across from them as Takeru was saying hello.

"Ah Komasan-dono!" Onari said happily as he picked him up. "This is Kanta-kun, he has a case for us."

"Ohayo, zura," Komasan greeted.

"Ano…" Kanta blinked twice.

"He's a special cosplayer," Takeru explained, "He prefers to dress up as Komainu."

"That's right!" Onari agreed.

"Zura!" Komasan agreed; at this point, he often just went with their random excuses.

"So, you have a request for the Supernatural Phenomenon Lab, young Kanta?" Onari asked.

"Hai…" he nodded as everyone sat down at the table. "It's...kind of hard to explain. A few weeks ago, there was an accident at the school I go to." he said.

Takeru froze as he remembered the fight with Mitsumata-no-Zuchi. That _did_ result in a large deal of property damage to the local elementary school. He even remembered the time he was sent flying through the gymnasium and causing a few holes shaped like Kamen Rider Ghost.

"The school was closed down so that it could be repaired, demo...recently, people have been wanting to demolish the rest of it instead of fixing it so a new City Hall can be built," Kanta informed.

"That's terrible, zura," Komasan noted sadly as he recalled when he first saw Cyber's college, "Schools are really important to everyone, zura."

"Indeed." Onari agreed.

"Well...why come to us?" Takeru asked, "That seems relatively normal."

"I know...See, my mom and dad are protesting with all of my friends parents against that. Even lots of other adults who use to go to school there are helping. They are doing their best so me and my friends can keep going to school together, but recently, something weird has been happening." Kanta muttered...part of him kind of nervous to continue.

"It's okay...you can tell us." Takeru assured. "We'll be sure to help no matter what." he added with a smile.

"Takeru-dono would never lie about helping others." Onari smiled.

"Hai, zura!" Komasan agreed.

"Mm…" Kanta nodded, feeling better now "What's weird is...recently, it's like someone is trying to scare off our parents," he began. "Suddenly...we hear gunshots...and their signs will get torn up. It keeps getting worse...my mom even got hurt one day." he said sadly, Takeru patted his head to calm him down again. "But what's weird...is we look and we look...but we can never find where the noises come from...or what causes the...damage. Everyone is scared...but they won't stop they keep trying...so...I came to ask you to help...if you can stop that gunshot noise, then everyone can be safe."

"Of course. Just leave it to us." Takeru smiled.

"This case is suited to our exact specifications!" Onari agreed, "We'll take the case, young Kanta!"

"W-w-we'll do our best, z-z-zura…" Komasan shivered, hiding behind Takeru.

"Don't worry. Just let me call on my friend to tell her what we're doing, then we'll go take care of this," Takeru said with a smile. He then stood up and walked off to the side while pulling out his Condor Denwor from his kimono. He then proceeded to dial in Cyber's cell number. "Ah Cyber… Ah...answering machine...Ano...It's me, Takeru. Sorry to bother you, it's just we have a case. So we won't be at the temple much today. So if you want, meet us up at your old school. It seems more weird things are going on there. See you then, bye-bye!" he smiled while leaving his message.

At that, he hung up his magical phone before looking out the front door with a sigh. He was happy to help...but part of him still felt distracted...that Rider. He kept making his way back into Takeru's thoughts. As he mused these things over in his mind he noticed somebody enter the temples gate.

A Youngman with short black hair arranged into bangs covering his forehead, he wore a black leather jacket that had blue shoulders and stripes across his chest forming a kind of W pattern. He also had matching leather pants with blue stripes down the sides. The man had a very stern steely gaze as he looked up at Takeru. Takeru blinked looking back and forth before waving to the biker who wandered onto the grounds.

The Young motorcyclist didn't respond...he just walked around the temple to the graveyard directly behind the Tenkuji temple. Takeru shrugged it off. He must just be someone here to talk to a family member he lost. As such, Takeru just decided to ignore it for the time being.

* * *

Cyber mentally sighed as she looked towards the board as the teacher continued his lecture on proper writing techniques. It wasn't that the subject didn't interest her, not at all. It was just...with what had been happening to her for well over a month going on two, classes were more...boring than she'd like to admit.

"Is everything okay, Cyber-chan?" Whisper asked, looking up from his note-taking.

"I'm...just a little bored is all," Cyber softly replied, "With the Eyecons, the Ganma, and especially meeting all the Yokai we've met so far…"

Whisper nodded, "Soka, soka...Of course you'd feel that way; what with all the adventure, suspense and action you go through with Takeru-kun on a near-daily basis. Though, it seems you're not the only one who's bored with the class, whis."

"Hm?" Cyber blinked twice before looking about to see the students in the room all had bags under their eyes and looked as if they were trying not to fall asleep, "Eh?" she looked at the teacher to see him in the same state, even dropping the book he had opened in his hand, "Oh my…" her eyes widened, "Could it be…?"

"Oh come now, Cyber-chan, I'm sure that it was just that the lecture was a rather boring one to everyone here and…"

"Found her," Cyber noted, looking at the board with her Yokai Watch.

"Ehhhhhhhh~?!" Whisper freaked.

Illuminated by the Yokai Watch was a purple-skinned Yokai, her white hair pulled up into two 'horns'. Her figure was rather alluring, filled out in a way that many a woman would be jealous and covered by a purple yukata with gold trimming, her shoulders bare and letting a view of her cleavage be shown. As her body turned into her waist, the legs were instead a single ghost tail that seemed to be made of the yukata's lower half. She giggled and she looked towards Cyber with her single red eye, a bit of dark rouge makeup under her eye making it look as if she had a bag under it.

"My, my~ Someone's seen me?" the Yokai giggled.

* * *

 **Yokai Fumin**

 **Class: Bukimi-zoku**

 **Attribute: Ice**

 **Rank: A**

* * *

"Detaka!" Whisper gawked before shaking his shock and surprise away. He then turned around and pulled out his Yokai-pad and scrolled through it quickly for info. "Ano...that's...Fumin!"

"Eh?!" Cyber gasped before looking between Whisper and Fumin, "Ano...she doesn't look like Hosokawa Fumie."

Whisper and Fumin nearly face faulted before Whisper recovered, "Iie, iie, iie, iie, iie. Not _Fuumin_ , but _Fumin_. Fumin is a Yokai that makes people she likes become unable to sleep and once they are tired, they become dizzy. She is responsible for the '5 hour battle with sandman' Yokai incident."

"Eh? So she's responsible for people saying "Ah...I'm so tired because I couldn't fall asleep at all last night,' hai?"

"Of course," Fumin giggled, "It's more fun when you don't sleep."

She blinked and her eye began to glow. She looked out to the other students and a series of red spiritual energy-made rings came from her eye, washing over them. Some students began to groan as a few more bags appeared under their eyes while the teacher had to sit at his desk as his legs started to wobble.

' _If she doesn't stop, they'll get sick,'_ Cyber thought before smiling, _'Yosha! Something exciting!'_

* * *

"We don't want the new city hall!-!"

"We agree!"

"Stop wasting our tax money!"

"Mongee. There's so many people, zura," Komasan awed, seeing the crowd of adults outside the fenced off school, as he, Takeru, Onari, and Kanta approached the area.

"Oh, there's my kaa-san," Kanta noted before calling out, "Kaa-san!"

One of the women turned their heads to see him, "Oh! Kanta!" she took a few steps away from the gate before the sign the protestors had put on it was shot to pieces, causing them to start freaking out and duck.

"Kaa-san!" Kanta cried out as he ran towards his mother.

"Ah! Kanta-kun!" Onari yelped as he gave chased.

Takeru did a quick scan of the area before he noticed what others could not. A Ganma! This one was wearing an old tan coat riddled with bullet holes...and smoke billowing out of each hole and a rose in the left lapel of the coat that had vines growing out around his shoulder. The Ganma also had a tie around his neck, a bear trap acting like a jaw, and a matching fedora to his coat atop his head. His entire right arm was a large barrel with a drum magazine, and eight smoking machine gun barrels. He was currently resting in the backseat of a white sports card with a hooden Ganma soldier acting as the driver.

"Mongee! It's a Ganma!" Komasan gasped.

"Onari! Komasan! Take care of everyone here! I'm going after the Ganma!" Takeru called out as he summoned his Ghost Driver and vanished from normal sight.

"Oh!" Onari gasped before looking towards Komasan, "Komasan-dono, do you have any Shiranui?"

"Ah! No, I forgot to bring it along, zura!" Komasan yelped.

"WE FORGOT THE SHIRANUI~~~~!" Onari cried, holding the sides of his head in panic.

"MONGEE~~~!" Komasan panicked with Onari, holding his paws to the side of his head.

* * *

"Hurry up and get us out of here!" the Machinegun Ganma ordered...in a very thick Italian wiseguy accent.

"Ha!" Ghost Ore Damashi shouted as he landed on the hood of the sports car. He made his hand pass through the windshield and grabbed the Ganma Commado before pulling him up and smacking his featureless face into the glass, knocking him out.

"Oi, you try to mess with me on my turf and you're gonna pay the price, kid!" the Machinegun Ganma narrowed his solid blue eyes at Ghost.

"Come on." Ghost taunted, giving the Ganma the come at me hand sign.

The Machinegun Ganma growled as he got out of the backseat as Ghost jumped off. The Ganma aimed his weapon arm and began shooting as Ghost summoned his Gan Gun Saber and used its flat side as a shield to block each bullet. Ghost then rolled out of the way of the Machinegun Ganma's aim. As the Ganma looked around to find and shoot Ghost, the Kamen Rider appeared from thin air behind him and slashed the Ganma across the back, making him cry in pain as his black blood was spilt.

"Hey, you wiseguy! Do you know how much this here parka on mine costs?!" the Ganma growled before catching Ghost's sword and delivering a series of shot to Ghost's chest, knocking him away.

"Ugh…" Ghost grunted before pulling out Newton, "Newton, koi!"

He pulled out Ore and inserted Newton. The Parka emerged and charged at Machinegun Ganma, zipping about as the Ganma tried to shoot at it, giving a few swats and punches with his normal arm at times when Newton Parka got closer.

Ghost stood up and used this chance to pull on the lever. As the Eye closed, he held his hand out as the Gan Gun Saber lifted up with an orange aura around it. Ghost then swung his arm, making the floating sword shoot at Machinegun and strike his back, knocking him down. With that, he pushed the lever back in, activating his transformation.

 **=KAIGAN: NEWTON! Ringo ga Rakka~! Hikiyose Makka~!=**

The MG Ganma got up and open fired once more. Ghost held up his covered fist and let out a pulse. The bullets slowed to a halt in the air before shooting right back at the Ganma. The MG Ganma yelped as his own bullets slammed into him, making him stumble back with each hit.

"W-What the hell?!" the Ganma exclaimed and giving a few coughs, "Why you…" he patted his jacket to get the smoke of the shots off him, "That's gonna have to be enough for today…"

"Oh no you…" Ghost began, only for the sports car to roar to life and almost run him over.

Machinegun jumped back into the car and plopped down with a sigh in the back seat. He then kicked the headrest of the driver seat to tell his 'driver' to hit the gas. As the car peeled out, it created a wall of smoke that left Ghost disoriented for a moment.

"Ah yabai...Yurusen! Yurusen!" he shouted cupping the area around his mouth with his gauntlets.

" _Machine Ghostriker!"_ Yurusen's voice shouted in rage as Ghost's eye symbol formed behind him. Ghost yelped as he ducked the roaring horse bike that almost crashed into the back of his head.

"Thanks…" Ghost muttered as a gloating Yurusen floated around him.

"You're dealing with the Uncanny Yurusen here!" Yurusen boasted.

Machinegun whistled a random tune as he drove down the busy streets...not caring for the rules of the road. He made his driver run red lights and swerve around cars, cutting some of them off. But he was brought out of his calm at the sound of a motorcycle engine. He then looked back as he saw Ghost back in Ore Damashii racing down the road on his bike.

"Floor it!" MG Ganma ordered.

The car picked up speed...actually hitting the cars of normal people driving down the road. This made them swerve to try and gain control and indirectly form an obstacle course for Ghost to get around.

"Whoa...whoa!" Ghost yelped, avoiding a minivan. "This is getting too dangerous." he muttered before jumping a sports car. As his bike touched down he revved the throttle giving more gas to the engine making it speed up. Ghost then pulled out his Gan Gun Saber in gun mode and aimed at the tires of MG's car.

As Ghost got closer and closer to the perfect shot to stop the car. His train of focus was stopped...by a roar?

Ghost looked back and Takeru's eyes widened in shock behind his helmet. There he was again...that other Kamen Rider. Specter! He was riding on a blue sports bike...its size was greater than the Machine Ghostriker as it clearly had a stronger engine than his bike. The headlight was sharp and angular with a blue crystal light and twin horns in the front. The back of the bike also had fin/spines. It looked more like he was riding a shark!

Specter grunted as his bike hit the ground with little trouble. His bike soon caught up with Ghost's and passed him up. He then pulled the breaks and made his bike skid to a stop, cutting off Ghost's path. Ghost pulled the break too stopping right in front of Specter.

Both just sat their for a moment. Machinegun took this opening as he shouted at his driver to get the hell out of there before calling out "Ciao" as he drove off with a laugh. Neither Rider really paying attention to them as they left. They just locked eyes through their helmets. Specter revved the throttle of his bike, once making its engine roar once more. Ghost did the same, making his Machine Ghostriker roar in its horse like cry.

Both Riders continued to rev the throttles while holding their hands tightly on the brake handles. In an instant, they both let go and let their bikes charge at one another. Ghost passed by Specter's bike before he did a U turn and went after Specter.

Specter scoffed at this as he just keep going, Ghost slowly catching up to his machine. The two raced down the empty patch of road they found, their bikes matching pace with one another as they just rode. The two then began swerving around one another, a tactic to see who could outmaneuver the other and force them to crash. But it just resulted in it becoming strange high speed dance between two Kamen Riders and their machines.

As both Riders danced around one another, they soon made their way into a tunnel. Once inside, Specter increased the gas, making his bike shoot forward...before he lifted off the front wheel...and began running along the wall. Ghost gasped seeing this. But he shook it off and pressed on gaining speed while Specter drove along the wall before gaining the speed to move up to the ceiling. The two riders arched their heads up...or in Specter's case technically down. Both then stood up on their bikes and punched their fists at one another.

Both first met with a clash of orange and blue spiritual energy that lit up the tunnel for a moment. Ghost blocked Specter's next strike before sending a punch of his own. But Specter pushed it aside before both began to trade punches rapidly while their bikes drove themselves through the dark tunnel. Specter flipped around on his seat so he faced backwards.

The two riders continued to trade blows at high speeds. Ghost punched at Specter who blocked it with his left hand; Specter then used his right hand only for Ghost to to the same with his right. Both pushed the other away before they both began unleashing jabs back and forth, unleashing gusts of wind tinted by orange and blue spiritual energy. Their fists crossed one another keeping them from striking one another. Both swung with a powerful right hook that struck one another across the helmet.

Both riders grunted as they sat back down. Specter flipped around in his seat as he drove his bike down. As both bikes raced side by side not and soon exited the tunnel. The two riders now back in the open air rode down the road. Specter grunted as he slammed his bike into Ghosts...sending him off to the side and then up a hill along the side of a river bed. As Ghost kept speed, he rode atop the hill's jogging path, while Specter stuck to the road.

Ghost noticed a bend in the path that made for a perfect spot for a jump, that's where he'd make his move. Ghost sped up as he wanted to make this jump and catch up to Specter. Specter noticed this as he sped up...before he hit the breaks while leaning forward. The bike lifted up on the front wheel. Specter then began spinning the bike around on it's front wheel. The back wheel spinning. Ghost made the jump as he moved to slam his front tire into Specter as he was spinning.

In an instant, Specter's rear tire hit the front tire of the Machine Ghostriker, and send it and Ghost flying off to the side. The Machine Ghostriker skidded off before slamming into a wall with a loud crash. Ghost, however, was left to stumble across the ground and into the park around the river. Specter got off his bike and began to approach Ghost.

"Give me back the Nobunaga Eyecon!" Ghost demanded as he charged, his punches being caught and blocked by Specter, "Who are you?!" Specter caught Ghost's punch and twisted the arm to over Ghost's head, causing him to grunt in pain, before Specter slammed a fist into Ghost's back and sending him tumbling away, "Why do you have the same belt as me!?"

"..."

"Say something!" Ghost growled out as he charged and threw a punch, "Talk!"

Specter caught the fist and finally spoke, "You're weak."

"Nani?!" Ghost gasped, his mind flashing back to the Yokai from the Mitsumata-no-Zuchi Incident.

" _You're pathetic,"_ _the human-like Yokai stated before vanishing in a plume of purple-tinted smoke._

Specter finally struck back as he punched Ghost across the helmet making him stumble back. As Ghost fumbled around he saw another fist come at him sending him stumbling back. Ghost moved his arms to block the next punch, but Specter ducked down and swept Ghost's legs, knocking him over and onto his back.

"Your defense is worthless," Specter continued as Ghost began to get up.

"Shut up!" Ghost snapped, summoning his Gan Gun Saber. He then charged and swung as Specter, who ducked to the left to avoid it.

Ghost's own swing sent him off balance and stumbling forward. He turned around as Specter summoned his Gan Gun Hand in its gun mode. He then pulled the lever down making the hand open as it transformed into its rod form.

 **=Give me a Hand!=**

With that, Specter swung the weapon as it knocked the Saber out of Ghost's hands. Specter then slammed it's fingers into Ghost's chest making sparks fly. Specter then pushed...as the length of the Gan Gun hand that acted as the forearm extended out and pushed Ghost across the ground and through a tree.

"Your attacks are half hearted," Specter added as Ghost got up.

"I'm counting on you, Edison! Lend me your strength!" Ghost called as he pulled out Edison.

"Pathetic." Specter shook his head as he grabbed the Gan Gun hand in his left arm.

He then flicked open his Ghost Driver as Ghost did the same. Specter then pulled out the purple Nobunaga eyecon before clicking its button...and just letting it drop into his Ghost Driver. Both Riders slammed shut their Ghost Drivers at the same time.

 **=EYE~=**

At that, the Silver and Yellow Edison Eyecon flew around Ghost as his standby tune began playing.

 **=Bacchiri Minna~!=**

The Nobunaga eyecon flew out of the Ghost driver that belonged to Specter and flew around him as his own standby tune began playing...but it was different...almost more rude and blunt.

 **=Bacchiri Miro! Bacchiri Miro!=**

 **=KAIGAN: EDISON!=**

 **=KAIGAN: NOBUNAGA!=**

With that, both parkas put themselves on...Ghost began swinging his arms around as if letting the Parka flow on around him. Specter on the other hand just held his hands out...then pushed them down as if forcing the parka to put itself on. A yellow light bulb mask locked on to Ghost's helmet while a mask of two interlocking flintlock rifles formed the mask of Nobunaga Damashii Specter.

 **=Ereki~Hirameki~Hatsumei-OH~!=**

 **=Ware no Ikizama! Okehazama!=**

"He can Ghost Change too?!" Ghost gasped.

Specter lifted up his Gan Gun Hand before pumping up its lever and making its hand close into gun formation again.

"I don't ask them for help, I _command_ them," Specter informed, "I take their power for my own."

"You're talking about Heroes," Ghost argued.

"You don't understand their value. You're barely able to use them," Specter replied, "That's why you can't beat me."

"I'll still believe in myself!" Ghost shouted as he pushed the lever in activating the Omega Drive.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: EDISON! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost lifted into the air as a eye symbol made of silver electricity formed behind him. He then aimed his leg forward as electricity coated his entire leg. He then aimed it at Specter and flew at him.

"Hmph…" Specter said as he scanned his Gan Gun Hand's eye symbol.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: OMEGA SPARK!=**

Specter raised his Gan Gun Hand up...before three rows of extra Gan Gun hands formed to each side of Specter like a personal firing squad. Ghost shouted as he flew in at Specter, who pulled the trigger and unleashed a hailstorm of purple energy shots that all curved just to hit Ghost directly.

After a huge explosion, Ghost fell to the ground as his armor smoked...his parka fading away in yellow sparks as his armor slowly melted away. Takeru tumbled back till he hit a series of stairs leading down towards the river. Takeru grunted as he stopped midway down the flight of stone steps, the Edison Eyecon rolling to a stop two steps above him.

Takeru grunted in pain as bullet holes were burned into his cloths, blood and bruises marking his face. He slowly moved his hand out to grab the yellow eyecon….until a black boot stepped on his wrist with great force. Takeru cried in pain feeling the bones of his wrist begin to bruise from the force Specter put on them. The Rider bent down and picked up the fallen Eyecon in his hands. He lifted it up to his face at it was reset to its basic setting.

"Hmph…" he scoffed as he stepped away only for Takeru's hand to grab his leg.

"Matte…" he wheezed out. "Give...give it back!" he grunted trying to force himself back to his feet. "Give it back! I won't let you beat me…! I'll keep fighting...to protect them…! I swore I would keep fighting!"

"Naive…" Specter growled as he kicked Takeru, sending him tumbling the rest of the way down the steps, before Specter removed the Nobunaga Eyecon.

 **=OYASUMI~=**

His armor and Parka flashed once before they dissipated into smoke, revealing the man from the temple. Takeru's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"Someone who couldn't even keep himself alive is going to protect the lives of others?" the man questioned as he walked down the steps.

"That's right, I swore that I would!" Takeru replied before the man pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Then tell me…!" the man began to shout, "Would you be willing to give your life for someone else?"

"...I…" Takeru tried to not look at the man.

"You're too soft," the man stated, dropping Takeru, "In how you think, and how you fight." he turned and walked away, "Everything about you is too soft. You'll have to make a decision at some point."

At that, the man let Takeru pass out as he walked away with the Edison Eyecon as his prize. He left Takeru to lose himself to unconsciousness. For a ghost losing consciousness is a strange thing; Takeru is a soul in physical form, so it's not like he enters a dream like state….things just stop. Takeru's mind just stops, it's as if one moment he blinks and the next time has suddenly skipped past him. Such was the case here...when Takeru's eyes closed he knew it was still very early afternoon...but the moment he could feel his physical body back to its perfect condition, he looked around to find the sun was on the clear opposite side of the sky already.

Takeru slowly pushed himself back to his feet before stumbling back down to his knees. His ghostly body was already back to his default perfectly healthy state...but he still felt a good deal of that pain from before. Takeru sighed as he made it back to those steps he fell down before sitting on them to rest for a second.

' _Cyber-san probably doesn't have to deal with troubling issues with Yokai…'_ Takeru thought.

* * *

' _This is a very troubling issue,'_ Cyber though earlier that day.

"Remember, Negotiation or Confrontation," Whisper advised, earning a nod from Cyber as she looked at Fumin.

"Please, stop this, Fumin-san! They'll get sick if they don't get enough sleep!" Cyber tried to negotiate.

"If you want to sleep so much, I'll make you sleep for~ev~er~"

"Sleep forever? But that'd be horrible!" Cyber gasped.

"It'd be the same as dying!" Whisper freaked.

"…Maybe she likes to be awake because she never slept before," Cyber whispered under her breath, "In that case…" she pulled out a medal, "Watashi wa tomodachi!" she flicked the medal into the air, "Debekoi, Baku!" she caught the medal and put it into the Yokai Watch, "Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=PURICHII SHOWKAN!=** the pink scroll of light emerged **=Purichii! Orecchi, tomodachi! Fuku wa uchi~!=**

"Baku!" the tapir-like Yokai declared.

"Excellent idea, Cyber-chan!" Whisper beamed, "Baku can make anyone fall asleep with her ability. It should be able to make Fumin fall asleep!"

"Baku-chan, can you help Fumin-san sleep?" Cyber asked.

"Sure thing, baku," Baku replied.

Baku inhaled before blowing out a blast of smoke from her trunk. Fumin's eye glowed before she sent out the rings. The two collided into a stalemate before Baku inhaled again and blew out more smoke, engulfing Fumin's attack and engulfed the surprised Yokai.

"Yatta!" Whisper cheered in success.

"Mmm…" Fumin struggled before she floated to the floor and fell asleep.

"I don't think she's had a good night's sleep when she was alive," Cyber noted, "She must have always been excited for the nightlife and because she never got enough sleep…"

"It's most likely that had happened," Whisper nodded as a dream cloud appeared above Fumin's head, showing her dream of beating Baku in a ring.

"Seems Fumin-san is the strongest in her dream," Cyber noted before seeing her classmates and the teacher fall asleep at their desks, "Yokatta…" she looked down at Fumin before picking her up and putting her in Cyber's empty seat before taking a pillow out of her backpack and let Fumin lay her head on it.

"Why did you do that, whis?"

"Well...I thought the floor would be too hard for her," Cyber admitted before her phone rang, "Hm?" she answered, "Moshi-moshi." a moment of silence went by, "...Eh?! Takeru-san is missing, Onari-san?!"

"EH?!" Whisper gasped.

-Takeru-dono was off fighting a Ganma...but has not returned, I grow worried, by now he's either taken care of it...or has come back to regroup...but he's been gone for more than an hour…- Onari explained. -Even Komasan-dono is worried sick-

"We'll be there soon," Cyber assured, glancing to see Baku blowing more smoke on the students and teacher and eating the dream bubbles that appeared, "My classes are done for the day."

"Not like there is anyone to stop you anyway, whis." Whisper added with a shrug.

"Ikuze, Whisper-san," Cyber hung up, "We need to go find Takeru-san."

* * *

Takeru laid on his back along the steps while looking at the sun...sure it hurt his eyes, but he was a ghost, so he got over it after a few minutes.

"Takeru-dono!"

"Over there, zura!"

Takeru closed his eyes so they could readjust to normal as he looked up and saw his friends running over to him. Onari was the first there with Komasan coming right up.

"Takeru-dono, daijobu desu ka?" Onari asked, helping him up into a sitting position.

"You're not hurt, are you, zura?" Komasan asked in concern.

"No...uhm...not anymore." he shook his head as he stood back up, "He took the Edison Eyecon…"

"Mongee!? Edison is gone, zura?!" Komasan freaked.

"Gomen…" Takeru hung his head low. "I...I was weak...he was so...so strong."

"...In some way, you are weak, Takeru-dono," Onari admitted, "You are indecisive. But you don't need others to tell you if you're too soft."

"Takeru-san isn't soft!" Komasan shook his head, "Takeru-san always believes in himself, zura! He's always been strong to me, zura!"

"It is true that the answer lies in Takeru-dono's heart," Onari nodded.

"Onari…" Takeru spoke, hearing Onari speak like this.

"However, he still has a weakness that conceals the answer from him," Onari went on.

"That's really mean, zura," Komasan noted.

"Pain means growth…" Onari added as he turned to Takeru to see him just looking out at the river.

"I think it backfired, zura," Komasan noted sadly as they saw Kanta running over to Takeru.

Kanta grabbed onto part of Takeru's kimono, getting his attention.

"Kanta-kun…" he realized as he crouched down to be on eye level.

"Ne...did you take care of what's causing all this?" he asked.

"Ah...hai...I did…"

"And we're safe now right?" he asked still worried for his parents. Takeru saw this and it's as if he felt worse now.

Takeru...forgot about the Ganma all for the sake of fighting with Specter. If he had ignored Specter...maybe he could have settled this already. This was another mistake...another failure Takeru caused.

"Gomen...not yet...I messed up…" Takeru said sadly as he leaned his head forward letting his hair shadow over his eyes.

"You…" Kanta began.

"It will be okay, Kanta-san, zura," Komasan assured, "We know what's wrong now and who's behind the shooting, zura. When they show up again, we can stop them no problem, zura!"

"Really?"

"Hai! Takeru-san is a mongee person and he's really strong, too, zura!" Komasan pumped his paw, "Trust us and we'll stop anyone else from getting shot at, zura!"

"Okay," Kanta nodded before he ran off to find his mom.

"Komasan…" Takeru spoke, hearing all that. "Arigatou…" he thanked quietly as he patted his head.

"I hope Kanta-san and his parents will be okay, zura," Komasan noted in worry, his eyebrows dimming a bit.

* * *

"It's all shot up, zura," Komasan noted, Takeru putting a hand on the ruined sign on the gate.

"He really goes for spray and pray…" Takeru muttered as he lifted up small bits of it that littered the ground, "No wonder he has them so scared...a gunmen who fired without care...and can't be seen...to people, that is like an awful nightmare."

He looked out into the schoolyard before spotting the sutra on the ground, unnoticeable by any human. For a moment, he saw Matsumata-no-Zuchi before the strange humanoid Yokai wiped it out in a single blow while he was only able to fight it off when he figured out the weak point. Takeru...felt...so weak. He had these powers...he could bond with the souls of heroes throughout history...but yet he still was so weak he could not protect those he swore he would. Takeru sighed as he walked through the gate and into the school.

"Takeru-san!" Takeru looked up to see Cyber skidding to a halt at the gate, her watch on.

"Ah! There he is!" Whisper pointed as he flew over to her.

"Cyber-san…" Takeru muttered as he walked over to the gate.

"Daijobu?" Cyber asked in worry.

"We've been trying to find you all afternoon," Whisper noted before seeing Komasan, "Oh! Komasan, we found Takeru-kun. See?"

"Demo... Onari-san and I found him first…"

"Eh?!" Whisper exclaimed, falling over in shock.

"I'm...fine…" Takeru assured Cyber after a slight pause of hesitation...that did not go unnoticed by his friend.

"What's wrong?" Cyber asked as Whisper looked around.

"They still haven't cleaned the place up since the fight? Honestly, what is wrong with humans and fixing schools, whis~?"

"A Ganma has been attacking here…" Komasan explained, "He's this Mongee scary looking guy...whose arm is one big gun...and for some reason some people want to tear down this school...and the ganma shoots at all the nice kaa-san and tou-san who don't want that to happen, and Takeru tried to stop him, zura. But then that Blue Kamen Rider appeared again...and...and...he took Edison-san's Eyecon, zura!" he explained all really quickly.

"Eh?! Takeru lost an Eyecon?!" Whisper gasped.

"Takeru-san?" Cber asked, looking at Takeru who just let his head fall down, his bangs covering his eyes again, "..." she looked out at the school, "...It's kinda sad that they're trying to tear it down."

"Oh yes...I recall that you said you went to this school, yes?" Whisper noted.

"Hai. I...never had any friends here, so there aren't many good memories when it comes to classmates," Cyber noted, "Demo...It wasn't the students that made me love this place. The teachers were all so cheerful and helpful, always willing to take some time out of their day to help some struggling students with their grades." she smiled a little, "I loved the sports day festivals we had, too. Everyone working together, trying their best to win for our homerooms and show our families how much we tried out best in everything." she giggled, "Even though I didn't have friends, it didn't matter since we were all working together on winning for our homeroom, so tensions went away and fears faded to give way to hope for winning."

"Cyber-san…" Takeru whispered, hearing all that he stood up straight again, now everyone could see Takeru was actually tearing up.

"Ah! Takeru-san, daijobu?" Cyber asked in worry.

"eh...ah...yes...I'm fine…" he said as he began wiping away the water around his eyes with his torn and burnt sleeves. "Just…" he began as the words seemed to catch in his throat. "No...it's nothing…" he assured, "Cyber-san...thank you…" he smiled to her.

"Eh...for what?" she asked in confusion...and still worried seeing Takeru act like this out of the blue.

"Just for being my friend." Takeru smiled. "Sometimes...you remind me why I have to believe in myself...arigatou."

"O-Oh!" Cyber blushed, "Y-You're welcome, Takeru-san."

"Hahaha…" Takeru chuckled feeling a little better now...at the least his mind was off the topic for the time being.

Komasan smiled at seeing Takeru feeling better before he saw something out of the corner of his eye, "Zura?"

"What's up?" Whisper asked as Komasan looked at where he saw the thing.

"I think I saw someone going into the school, zura," Komasan noted.

"Eh…" Takeru blinked as he made his way to go look.

"Ah Takeru-san!" Cyber called out to him.

"Right right…!" he said as he summoned his Gan Gun Saber. "I'll...uh pay to have this fixed later." he said using his sword to cut the chain to the gate so Cyber could get in. "Come on…" he said as they slowly made their way towards what Komasan saw.

"Do we expect anymore trouble from the block holding us back?" a voice asked as the four turned a corner.

"Shouldn't matter."

"We're almost finished," a third voice added as the four peeked through a window to see a group of businessmen looking at a set of blueprints...shaped like the symbol of the Ganma, "This place is going to be very important for the Ganma."

"Ganma…" Whisper began before everyone grabbed him and pushed him down to shut him up lest he freak out and give away their presence.

"Demo...Do you think they're possessed by more Ganma?" Cyber quietly asked.

"Looks like it," Yurusen replied, floating down between the two young adults, "Please...Neither of you turn your heads and make this awkward…" she stated bluntly.

"Yurusen...Where have you been?"

"What? ...I have jobs besides being your adorable little partner in crime." she countered.

"Eh…" Takeru and Whisper muttered slowly in disbelief laced heavily with sarcasm.

"You'll just have to kick the Ganma Eyecons out of them," Yurusen noted, "You know; an eye for an eye."

"Oh right...my exorcist power." Takeru remembered, he'd come to nickname that trick Exorcism...since that's kind of what he did. "Alright...minna-san be ready for when they come out." Takeru ordered to everyone as he summoned his Ghost Driver.

"Cyber-chan, you may want to summon Jibanyan just in case," Whisper advised.

"Ano...Gomen nassai, I can't today," Cyber apologized.

"Eh?! Why not?!" Whisper asked.

"He asked me to not summon him since he's waiting in line to get tickets to a NyaKB concert next week," she explained.

"Ah, soka…" Takeru nodded. "Ah...try summoning one of your stronger Yokai to help out…" he muttered, "Something to drive them outside to us...ah I got it, we need to warm up the room for them." he said with a wink.

"Warm up the room? Oh! I have just the friends!" Cyber beamed as, moments later, the Hot Sect Yokai stood at attention, "Konnichiwa, minna."

"What do you need us for?" Asekkaki asked with a small smile.

"We need the room in there really really hot so that those men will come out," Cyber explained, pointing to the room where the businessmen were talking.

"No problem, garu. The Hot Sect Yokai are here to help, garu!" Atsugaruru pounded his chest with a paw before turning to the other three, "Ikuze, minna! Let's make this nice and hot!"

"Yosha!" the Hot Sect cheered.

"Lucky for us that we're not going into the room, whis," Whisper noted as the four went to work.

"And now we wait." Takeru said as they took a few steps back to wait near the door. As they did, he summoned his Ghost Driver and he pulled out his Ore Eyecon. "And any minute now…"

"Ahhh! Hot!"

"Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?!"

"Gah! How is the _AC_ sweating?!"

"I feel like we should be sorry for them, zura" Komasan muttered.

"Too hot! I can't even hold the papers anymore!"

"Run!"

"Here they come," Cyber noted as the businessman stumbled out of the building, their clothes drenched in sweat.

"Henshin!" Takeru called out as he pushed the lever of the Ghost Driver in.

 **=KAIGAN: ORE! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

With that, his parka put itself on the blank transient armor before forming into Ghost's Ore Damashii. He then swung his arm in an oval, forming a huge eye symbol in front of him. It began humming softly as it shone brighter and brighter. Cyber grunted as she grabbed Whisper's tail as he tried to pass on from the light.

"Leave those people alone!" Ghost said as he sent it forward...and like a blast of wind, it knocked the men over...and ejected the Eyecons, letting them form into primal bodied Ganma, numbering 8 in total.

As the Ganma coughed in pain from the sudden landing to the floor, they looked at Ghost, Cyber, and their collection of Yokai friends, all looking at them in annoyance.

" **The Boss is gonna kill us, ain't he?"** one of the Ganma asked.

" **It'd be better than the heat in there,"** another groaned, fanning himself, **"This is why I hate those Fire Attribute Yokai…"**

"They seem rather stupid for Ganma, don't they?" Ghost asked Cyber.

"I think so," Cyber nodded.

" **They callin' us stupid! Let's get 'em!"** one of them shouted as they all fired blue fireballs at them.

Ghost ran forward and held out his hand to catch them...but instead, he formed a large orange dome around him and his friends. The fireballs washed over the dome, doing no harm to those within.

"Oh...that was cool!" Ghost awed, looking at his hands. He formed small little barriers once before...but that was a different thing entirely.

"Bad move using fire when there's a Hot Sect here, garu," Atsugaru smirked before aiming his wand at them, "Especially with us."

" **Oh no…"** one squeaked before a massive dog's head made of fire slammed into him, **"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"**

"Ikuze, minna...Ore-tachi no inochi...MOYASU ZE!" Ghost shouted.

" **Get 'em!"** the leader of the small group shouted as the ignited Ganma jumped into the pool nearby.

" **Yatta...Not on fire anymore,"** he sighed in relief before a throat clearing made him look up at Nobosentonman, **"...Nice piggy?"**

"Nope," the pig Yokai replied before clapping two wooden washbins together, causing the pool water to turn bright red and start bubbling.

" **AH! I'M BEING BOILED!"**

" **What's going on here?!"** one of the Ganma asked in confusion before he looked at the Yokai who turned their eyes on him.

"You mess with our friend and her old school…" Asekkaki began as the Ganma all started to sweat heavily.

"...You mess with us, garu!" Atsugaru howled, sending out more dog heads at the Ganma.

"MERA!" Meramelion roared before fireballs erupted around him that he began to punch and kick right at the Ganma.

"Ha!" Ghost roared, running through the fireballs while pulling out his Gan Gun Saber. He then let it catch on fire thanks to the Yokai's attacks. As he charged at the Ganma, he scanned it and pulled the lever of his belt all in one motion.

 **=DAIKAIGAN ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

At that, Ghost swung and struck one Ganma with an orange fire coated foot. He then swung around and landed a reverse hook kick to a second. He then spun around as he pressed the trigger of his weapon.

 **=OMEGA BREAK!=**

At that, Ghost swung as he cut down one Ganma with a swing from his sword, leaving a streak of fire in the air. Ghost then turned around as he swung down, unleashing a powerful sword blast that swallowed up the 3 Ganma he attacked so far.

All three screamed as they burned up before exploding, their eyecons cracking in the hot air they were left floating in. The last Ganma jumped out of the boiling pool, his entire body a bright red. He charged at Ghost...before bowing down.

" **Blow me up, please! Too hot! Too hot! Too ho~o~o~t!"** he pleaded.

"Eh...uhm...okay…" Ghost said simply as he lifted up his sword and swung down, leaving an orange streak of light as the Ganma was split in two and exploded. His Eyecon...which was sweating, floated up.

" **Thank you…"** it said as it exploded as well.

"That...that was weird…" Ghost said, looking at his friends.

"What a wimp. That wasn't even my hottest bath," Nobosentonman snorted, a puff of fire coming from his snout at the snort.

"I don't think I wanna know what his hottest can do…" Whisper whispered.

"We have the papers they were looking at, garu," Atsugaru informed as Metamelion ran up to Cyber and handed her the paper.

"Arigato-ite! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Cyber yelped as she tossed the paper to Ghost.

"Ah...hot…" he said half heartedly as he held the papers up. "What's with these plans...none of them make sense."

"Hmm...Doesn't this blueprint of the school look like it has an eye over it?" Whisper pondered, looking over Ghost's shoulder.

"Eye?" Komasan tilted his head before his eyes widened, "Mongee!" he grabbed onto a nearby bike rack, shivering, "They're trying to make the city fly again, zura!"

"No...the plans are all just to the school…" Ghost added, "They...just want to make the eye here...but why?"

"Could it be because of this being where Matsumata-no-Zuchi had been sealed away? Even with it gone, this place might still have a ton of his energy seeped into it, whis," Whisper suggested, "The eye could most likely be an extractor for that energy to open a portal to their world, whis."

"Yeah...ugh...why don't bad guys do those things from cartoons where they write Doomsday machine on the plans...or gloat about their evil plans." Ghost complained jokingly to ease tension a little. "This is just...confusing…" he added, holding the papers up so everyone could look. "Cyber-san...any thoughts…?" he asked, tilting his head to see some minor details.

"It's probably what Whisper-san said. Remember sensei and his teleporter? They used it to make an eye in the sky to open up a portal to their world," Cyber replied, "If Whisper-san's right and that thing's energy is still here, they might be trying to make the eye here to get all that energy to open another portal."

"May…" Ghost began before everyone yelped as the papers were shot to ribbons.

" **How dare you attack mi famiglia?!"** everyone looked at the nearby roof to see the Machinegun Ganma.

"Omae!" Ghost said as he wrapped his arms around Cyber and used himself as a shield to protect her from the next hail storm of bullets. "So this is why you attack this place…" Ghost said as he looked back up while still shielding Cyber.

"Get down here, garu!" Atsugaru shouted as he sent a set of three fire-made dobermans at the Ganma, who fired his namesake at them, dispersing the constructions and managing to break Atsugaru's wand, "Ah! My staff!"

"Everyone, get back!" Ghost ordered, switching Ore with Robin Hood.

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! Hello~Arrow~Mori De Aou!=**

Ghost changed parkas as his Sword changed into bow mode. He wrapped his free arm around Cyber, bringing her close, before he slowly became invisible.

" **Hey...where did he go?!"** Machinegun gawked as Ghost was gone before looking around, **"That damn cocky brat…"**

Ghost reformed behind a tree as he noticed MachineGun hadn't noticed where he went with Cyber. Ghost slowly let go of her with a long drawn out sigh.

"Okay...Cyber...stay here." Ghost ordered simply.

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Ganbatte, Takeru-san, Robin Hood-san."

"Thanks. Stay safe!" Ghost said with a chuckle as he faded away into invisibility again. Robin Hood tended to give him a slight boost in confidence as Cyber had noted from time to time seeing him use the form.

Machinegun aimed and sprayed bullets at random, hoping he'd just get them like that. So far, he'd hit nothing, but he began moving his aim towards the trees. But before he could get close, an arrow hit his gun arm, knocking it off to the other side of the trees. Machinegun roared as he aimed from where the arrow came from and fired a spray of bullets...but hit nothing. He was then hit by another arrow from behind...and then a second from his front. Machine Gun roared as he kept shooting around him. Walls, windows, doors, everything that he could hit were shredded apart by the Ganma's rate of fire until he noticed Ghost Robin Hood standing directly behind him.

" **There!"** he shouted as he aimed...but his gun arm jammed. **"EH?"**

"Thompson machine guns have a high jamming rate don't ya know?" Ghost taunted, imitating a wiseguy accent.

He then kicked Machinegun's arm away before using his bow to strike him, sending him stumbling back even further. As the Ganma tried to keep himself from falling over the ledge of the roof, he turned around as Ghost pulled back and fired an arrow straight at Machinegun. The Ganma jumped to the side...only for the arrow to curve mid flight and hit him anyway, sending him falling off the roof and to the ground with a slight explosion. As Machinegun hit the ground, he grunted as he got back up. He began smacking his gun arm to unjam it.

Ghost landed on the ground and began running at Machinegun Ganma who finally unjammed his weapon arm and began shooting. Ghost began unleashing arrow after arrow each one exploding clearing some bullets before they could reach Ghost. As the smoke of the last arrow cleared, Ghost skidded to a stop with his arrow aimed at Machinegun's face, who had his gun aimed at Ghost's chest.

Both just stood there for a moment. Their weapons aimed at one another and they began slowly walking around...and taking steps back.

" **You think your flying sticks are faster then my bullets?"** Machinegun questioned.

"Well you tell me?" Ghost countered as he pulled back tighter and actually made the arrow grow a little.

Cyber peaked out from the trees seeing the two in a stand-off. She worried about this...she wasn't sure how strong this Ganma was...but its arm was a giant gatling machine gun monstrosity. Up until now, most Ganma relied on melee combat and odd powers...seeing a Ganma that used one of humanity's most dangerous weapons...it just was worrying.

" **Oh, I'm more then sure, especially with the insurance I got,"** the Machinegun Ganma replied before whistling.

"Eh?" Ghost pondered.

"Ah! Tatsukete!" Ghost turned to see Onari being carried over by two more of the Ganma's subordinates, "I'm being carried off by ghosts! Jibanyan, this better not be a prank again!"

"Onari!" Ghost called out.

" **So...what will you do mister Jolly Green? I have one of your Merry Men."** the Ganma chuckled as he lowered his gun no longer, worried now.

"You…" Ghost began.

" **Now drop yer weapon and all yer Eyecons. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your buddy's safety, now can I?"** the Ganma chuckled as one of them held up a glocken and aimed it at Onari's head.

"Ah…" Ghost said slowly at that as he looked around, seeing Cyber hiding behind the tree still. He weighed his options before he split the weapon into two pieces; he stabbed the Gan Gun Saber into the ground and tossed the Condor Denwor off to the side.

" **Good. Now to…"** Machinegun began before his two subordinates were struck by blue flames, freeing Onari, **"Nani?!"**

"That was…" Ghost looked nearby to see Komasan panting on the ground.

"He used his Soultimate!" Whisper gasped.

"Whisper!" Ghost shouted as he noticed Whisper talked from the trees Cyber was hiding around.

"Ah...oops…" he said, realizing he blew their cover.

" **Found her!"** Machinegun shouted aiming at the trees.

 **=KAIGAN: NEWTON!=**

At that, Machinegun was lifted up into the air by a red pulse of gravity. A blue pulse then dragged him down, slamming him into the ground. Ghost used his gravity to bring Komasan and Onari over to him before hiding them behind the tree with Cyber.

"Cyber, take care of Onari and Komasan." Ghost ordered as he stopped a spray of bullets from Machinegun before sending them right back at the Ganma, making him stumble back.

"Cyber-kun, what is going on!?" Onari demanded, "What is that cat up to this time?!"

"It's a Ganma," Cyber replied before pulling out a bag of Shiranui.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I went to the temple first to check if Takeru-san was there," Cyber explained before she threw a handful, revealing the two fighting.

"Ah!" Onari freaked, seeing Machinegun fire of bullets as Ghost made another gravity barrier blocking them. "What a dangerous Ganma…" Onari muttered.

"I can do this...it's just me and him…" Ghost muttered as he sent more bullets flying back at Machinegun, making him groan in pain at feeling his own bullets strike him.

Machinegun growled as he got back to his feet. He fixed his jacket before he whistled again. At that, two Primal Ganma appeared and held their hands up...filled with Ganma eyecons.

"Oh come on!" Ghost complained as they tossed them, forming into a small army of Ganma Commandos.

Most of them held up their blades...before folding them down, making them look like guns now. They all aimed with Machinegun's arm and began to unleash fire. Ghost formed a large gravity barrier, stopping all the solid slug bullets from Machinegun and the energy bullets from the grunts. Ghost groaned as he had to catch more and more bullets mid air before they could hit him or fly past him to hit his friends who were behind him.

"I don't think his regular ability is going to handle this," Whisper noted before he shot out.

"Ah! Whisper-san?!" Cyber gasped as Whisper flew down and grabbed the lever of the Ghost Driver and quickly pulled and pushed it.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: NEWTON! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost's eye symbol formed behind him, colored in blue and red before it surged into his gloves. Ghost roared as he punched both his fists forward, unleashing a powerful purple shockwave that flew at all the Ganma like a beam. It hit most of the Grunts as they were slowly crushed smaller and smaller due to hypergravity till their eyecons imploded within. The blast hit Machinegun and his two Primal bodied cronies, sending them stumbling back with their bodies feeling 10 times as heavy and sluggish.

"Yes! It worked!" Whisper pumped a fist.

Ghost fell to one knee as his Newton Parka flashed and was replaced with Ore.

"Thank you, Whisper…" Ghost huffed.

Machinegun grunted, getting back to his feet. His two goons and the dozen grunts they had left got back up with their boss. Ghost saw this before getting back on his feet and summoning his Gan Gun Saber back to his hand. They were about to start fighting again before the sound of footsteps echoed in the area. Everyone looked to see the man walking towards them.

"Eh? Who's that?" Cyber pondered as she and Onari peeked out behind the tree.

"I think I saw him earlier today, praying at one of the graves at the shrine," Onari noted.

As Specter stepped closer, each step grinding against the dirt, his cold eyes glared at Ghost. He slowly raised his arms...while orange flames then formed around his waist, forming a Ghost Driver. The belt was then pushed open as he pulled out a black eyecon...only its iris was a solid blue. The top also read SPECTER with the blue mask of the Rider on it. As he clicked it an S symbol shone from the Eyecon. To those who didn't know who he was...it was clear who this man was now.

"It's the Rider that got Nobunaga," Cyber realized before she pulled out Nobunyaga's medal.

"Eh?" Onari blinked as Cyber summoned the cat, "Neko?"

"Ore wa Nobunyaga, monk," the Yokai of Nobunaga replied sternly as he looked out at Specter, "Good work."

"That...that's that rude blue Kamen Rider?" Whisper asked.

"Henshin!" he called out, letting go of his eyecon...and it seemed to fall perfectly into his Driver.

He then spread his legs while shutting the driver closed. He then raised his arms as he slowly closed his fists, popping the knuckles in his fists as he did. He seemed to do this in spite of the silver rings on each index finger. The Ghost Driver flashed before the Specter Parka emerged from the Driver as it began its chant.

 **=Bacchiri Miro! Bacchiri Miro!=**

The Specter Parka flew around him before spinning above and stopping as the lever was pushed in.

 **=KAIGAN: SPECTER!=**

At that, blue flames burst before the electric blue EKG lines formed up his body as if changing to the beat of this man's own heart. Blue sparks then formed his black transient armor like Takeru's. His Parka then put itself on in a flash of blue fire and electricity.

 **=READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST!=**

At that, his mask locked into place, finishing his transformation into Kamen Rider Specter. At their feet, Komasan mumbled as he began to get up, seeing the Rider.

" **Oh...Specter."** Machinegun noted...knowing who this rider was.

Specter ignored them and walked right past the Ganma.

"I'm here for the rest of your Eyecons." he told Ghost as he pulled back his hood. "Now hand them over...or do I have to beat you again?"

" **Oi! He's our kill!"** Machinegun shouted in anger as he put his normal hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of this." Specter replied, pushing him away.

Machinegun growled before he fired at Specter's back, making sparks fly. Specter stumbled forward a step...before he turned around and you could almost feel the steely, angry glare Specter was giving from behind his mask.

"It seems the bird chose to sing at the wrong command," Nobunyaga noted, a cold, excited look appearing in his eyes.

"Okay...you'll go first." Specter said as he pulled out a light aqua blue eyecon.

"Another Eyecon…" Ghost gawked, seeing this.

Specter clicked it, revealing it was numbered 11. He opened his Ghost Driver and took out his Specter Eyecon before dropping in this new one. He then closed his driver activating the standby noise. He then pulled the lever out and then pushed it in.

 **=KAIGAN: TUTANKHAMEN! Pyramid was Sankaku! Oke no shikaku!=**

At that, an aqua colored parka that had no sleeves flew out, but it had two large golden hands over each shoulder like if someone's arms were crossed across their chest. The trim of the parka had golden bars embedded within, and finally the hood had two adornments along the sides that resembles the headdress of a pharaoh, with golden bars imbedded within. The Parka put itself on Specter as the mask locked into place; it was solid aqua color, but with two black marks in the shape of scythes, forming eyes on the mask.

Specter summoned his Gan Gun hand...as a mechanical cobra crawled out from the back of his parka. It then coiled around his arm and up it to the Gan Gun Hand. It then crawled up the weapon's hand part...and rested on the palm section while its hood folded into a phone screen and locked into place. Its tail extended out and became a sharp, serrated blade. Specter pushed the lever, closing the hand and forming a scythe weapon.

Specter rested the weapon over his shoulder dramatically as everyone took in the new form and Eyecon.

"...Heh," Nobunaga chuckled before a Komasan in his mens' uniform appeared, a skirt replacing the pants, as he held up a scroll, "Deliver this to my ally in Egypt. Tell him I won the bet."

"Hai, zura," the female Komasan replied before vanishing in a plume of smoke with the scroll.

"Tutankhamen's...Eyecon…" Ghost muttered in awe, seeing this.

"I can understand Nobunaga-dono's Eyecon, but didn't Tutankhamen die as a child?" Onari pondered.

' _That cobra phone kinda look cute,'_ Cyber thought.

"Demo...despite that, in his short reign, he was famous for causing great change to all of Egypt." Whisper added.

"You're using your cheat-cheat again?" Yurusen asked.

"Not at all. I've been studying up on famous men and women incase any of them are Eyecons, whis," Whisper replied, "I have used Takeru-kun's wonderful book to learn all that I must. The heroes within that great tome have knowledge of the most likely Eyecons. If I know about them as much as Takeru-kun, then I can help him with collecting them!" he stated with passion in his voice...it was kind of overwhelming to Yurusen.

"Uh...right...yeah...okay." Yurusen said slowly, backing away.

Specter began walking before he charged at the Ganma. He swung his scythe, cutting down several of the grunts before he swung low, cutting the legs off one of the grunt before he faded away in black smoke. Specter jumped while spinning around in the air. As he did, he swung his scythe and sliced one of the Commando's down the middle.

As the commandos dwindled in numbers, Specter made his way towards the rest of them. He then began spinning his weapon by the guard ring on the trigger. With that, he began spinning around on his legs. He then tossed his spinning scythe like a buzzsaw; it flew past and cut down several Ganma. It flew at Machinegun and his two Primal bodied goons.

But in a flash of light, Specter appeared behind them with a burst of sand. He grabbed the Scythe and twirled it around in his arms and used it as a shield to deflect Machinegun's bullet hailstorm. Specter then spun around again and slashed with all the force his arms could muster, unleashing a powerful gust of wind knocking the three back. When they got up...Specter was gone again.

A flash of light and puff of sand appeared to their left as Specter charged past them as a blur, cutting all three of them with his scythe. Specter disappeared again before the flash of light and puff of sand came from the right and once again Specter struck and slashed all 3 of them.

Specter skidded to a halt before he twirled his scythe around and used it to slash at the three. He swung high, sending the first Primal Gnama stumbling back from the bleeding slice to his shoulder. Specter used the rod part of the weapon to block a kick from the second. Specter held his hands like claws and struck the face of the second primal, sending him stumbling back while holding his eyes. Specter then slashed in a wide arc, sending both of them stumbling away.

Specter then focused on Machinegun, who roared and unleashed another spray of bullets at Specter. Specter dashed from side to side as a blur in zigzag formation. With each time Machinegun aimed to one side...Specter was already to the other side. Specter blured up to Machinegun and swung his scythe, slashing the Ganma across the chest. Specter then swung his scythe around and hooked it around his leg and used it to trip him.

As Machinegun fell back in shock, Specter spun around in one motion and grabbed Machiengun's gun arm..while using his scythe and keeping it at the back of his neck, making it so if Specter let go at that moment...the Ganma would fall back and lop off his own head. Machinegun began sweating at this… his arm felt sore and most likely dislocated...and he knew there was a very...VERY sharp blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"That form's quite the speedy fighter," Whisper noted.

' _Maybe the phone snake is not as cute as I thought…'_ Cyber thought.

"Hmph…" Specter muttered as he moved his scythe away and let go of Machinegun.

As the Ganma hit the ground, his goons ran up to him to help him back up. Specter walked away while he swung around his scythe away with a flare before he held it with both arms...and scanned the eye symbol of his Gan Gun Hand.

 **=Gan Gan Miro! Gan Gan Miro!=**

Specter's eye symbol formed in aqua and golden light behind him as he turned around. He then held his weapon up as the energy floated into the scythe blade.

"Ore no Ikizama...misete-aru!" Specter said as he swung his scythe and launched a pyramid of golden energy with his eye crest on all its faces.

The Pyramid flew at the three. The two Primal Ganma pushed Machinegun away as the front eye of the pyramid opened up. A black hole formed within the pyramid...and sucked in the two Ganma. Once inside...the two Ganma cried in pain as their bodies began to rapidly disintegrate almost as if time were moving so forward so fast they were dying. Specter pulled the trigger, causing the pyramid to implode.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: OMEGA FANG!=**

"meep," Whisper and Onari squeaked as Cyber let out a frightened squeak, Nobunyaga...applauded politely at the curbstomp.

" **Ah!"** Machinegun cried in despair at seeing his men die.

Specter tapped his scythe on his shoulder as he looked over at Ghost.

"You're next." he said simply as he pointed at him with the Gan Gun hand...its barrel-like finger adding to his point.

Specter then shouted as he charged at Ghost and swung his scythe at him, forcing him to duck back and let it swing over his head...the tree cutting down several trees behind him.

"I think it's a good time to...FLEE FOR THE SCHOOL!" Onari screamed, picking up Cyber and booking it into the school before the tree they had hidden behind fell over.

"Matte...Onari-san!" Cyber complained, not wanting to leave out of worry for Takeru.

Ghost avoided the next swing before kicking the Gan Gun hand and using the force to fly away. Ghost floated back before landing. Specter tossed his scythe again at Ghost. The scythe flew at him before he jumped over it. Ghost pulled out his Gan Gun saber and used it to swat the spinning buzz-scythe of death away.

As Ghost landed, he was surprised by Specter appearing from his left in a flash of light and puff of Sand. Specter tackled Ghost as both tumbled across the ground, the Gan Gun Saber sent flying out of Ghost's hand as a result. The two riders tumbled across the ground; Specter used this as he began to build up momentum...and then tossed Ghost, sending him flying through a wall...the hard way.

Ghost groaned in slight pain as he got back up. Specter charged as he ran through the hole in the wall and drop kicked Ghost, sending him to the other end of the hall. The two then shouted as they began swinging and trading blows. Ghost swung, but his punches were pushed away each time. Specter then used the next swing he pushed away and closed the distance before he slammed his knee and knee pad into Ghost's abdomen, making him cough in pain and stumble back.

Ghost growled as he got back up and charged and tackled into Specter, taking him by surprise, before sending him crashing through several walls.

Meanwhile, Onari panted as he was still carrying Cyber as they ran from the fight between Specter and Ghost.

"Oh...I...I am not as strong as I use to be…" Onari panted. To him, at least, Cyber was kind of heavy.

"...Are you insinuating something?" Cyber asked, her tone not hiding a single bit of the threat in it if he responded badly.

"No...no...ah...my back…" Onari said as he stopped and set her down before holding his back. "Ah…" he groaned. For a man who suppose to be 26...he was surprisingly old man like.

"Oh my…" Cyber gasped, "Ano...Maybe Nobosentonman could help with a warm bath later for your back. Ah mou! Onari-san, you forgot about Komasan was with us at the tree."

"Ah! Komasan-dono was left behi-gah!" Onari got up quickly before falling over, holding his back.

The two then heard a crash as Ghost and Specter, the later now back in his default parka, crashed through the walls. Both pushed one another back before punching at one another, knocking them both back. The two growled before charging at each other again. Both countered blow for blow before kicking one another, sending them stumbling back.

Ghost flipped back to his feet as he pulled out Musashi. Specter did the same as he pulled out Nobunaga. Both then loaded them into their Ghost Drivers and changed forms.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KAIGAN: NOBUNAGA!=**

With that, Specter summoned back his Gan Gun Hand...but not before he tossed his Cobra Keitai at Ghost, who slapped it away with his Gan Gun Saber before he unfolded it into twin sword mode. Ghost then charged first as he began swinging his sword to deflect shot after shot. Specter calmly continued to shoot before he avoided a stab from Ghost's left sword. He then side stepped another swing. The two stepped back as Ghost used his swords to block another blast.

Ghost swung his sword as Specter blocked it with his gun. Specter pushed Ghost away before swinging his weapon around, almost like a club, which Ghost blocked with crossed swords. The two then pushed each other away. Ghost stabbed his sword forward as Specter aimed and fired. Both attacks hit at once before sending them tumbling back from the backlash of energy bullet and stabbing sword clashing. In the process...the extra sword made from the back blade of the Gan Gun Saber flew out of Ghost's hand and landed in the dirt between the two riders.

Specter got up first and tossed away his Gan Gun hand and grabbed the discarded sword. He then charged at Ghost, who raised his own sword to block the downward slash. Both groaned as they grinded the two blades against one another, the friction causing sparks to fly from the two meeting blades...to the point the swords were actually beginning to heat up...enough to glow slightly.

The two even butted heads, letting their horns scraps against each other. Their fight was...so intense...to all who watched. They were so close in terms of power...and yet Specter was still clearly winning. Yet Ghost refused to lose. It felt like at any moment...one of them would lose this battle of wills.

"Hand over your Eyecons...and I'll let you at least wallow in your defeat alone!" Specter ordered.

"Never!" Ghost countered as they continued to struggle against one another. Ghost then grunted before he rolled to the side, bringing Specter with him.

As Specter rolled across the ground and back to his feet, Ghost got back up as both pulled on the levers of their Ghost Drivers.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: MUSASHI/NOBUNAGA! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

The two held their swords down almost as sheathing them away as their eye symbols formed behind them. Both slowly got into sword fighting stances before grabbing the handle of their blades. Both then charged as the energy surged into their swords. Both ran at each other and purple and red flames coated their swords. The two then ran past one another while slashing leaving a glowing X in the sky made of purple and red. After a moment Ghost's armor began to spark before it faded away. Specter's armor sparked as well...but he seemed to be okay none the less.

Takeru stumbled forward as a large gash formed in his kimono before he fell forward and hit the dirt.

"Takeru-san/dono!" Cyber and Onari gasped.

Specter held up the sword he stole from Ghost and walked over to Takeru. He then kicked him, flipping him over. "I gave you a chance...you know that. You're not strong enough to beat me...this is your lesson. You should have learned from the first time...now it's time to hand over the Eyecons."

"M-Matte…" Onari and Cyber looked to see Komasan walking over, panting, "t-Takeru-san...needs th...the Eyecons to...to not die, zura…"

"I don't care." Specter said calmly. "I have a reason for needing them...and my need is greater."

"Why do you need them? You're not...a ghost, zura," Komasan argued.

Specter just looked at Komasan. He raised the sword up and then tossed it away, "Exactly...I wasn't a fool who got himself killed." Specter added coldly.

"I...only see one fool, zura…" Komasan replied, "And...and it's not Takeru-san, zura…"

' _Komasan…'_ Takeru thought before noticing the seal a few inches from his hand.

"Nani?" Specter asked as he stepped over Takeru and made his way towards Komasan. His hand grabbing the handle of his lever.

"Th...The only fool...is you, zura," Komasan went on, "Giving your life...to try and...protect others, isn't foolish, zura. You...who call those who die protecting others 'fools'...are the real one, zura."

Hearing that, Specter paused for a moment, his grip loosening on his Ghost Driver's lever. Takeru slowly moved his hand over towards the seal while Specter wasn't noticing.

' _Just a little more...hang on Komasan…'_ he grunted mentally as he finally grabbed a hold of the seal.

"Don't insult those who die protecting others like Takeru-san what you really are, zura!" Komasan managed to shout out after taking in a deep breath.

"Omae...what do you know about me…?" Specter asked with anger in his voice grabbing tightly on the lever. Hearing this Takeru grabbed the seal and ripped it off in one fast motion.

"EH?!" Whisper gawked, seeing that. "Takeru-kun, what have you done!?"

"Komasan! Take this energy!" Takeru said as his hand flashed orange and he turned the energy rushing out of the seal it into a dust and sent it at Komasan.

At the same time, Specter pulled out and pushed in the lever on his Driver. The energy flowed into his arm as he was ready to punch at Komasan...but the sparkling energy rushed past him...and into Komasan. He neared Komasan with his punch before Komasan erupted into blue flames, making him move back.

"ZURA!" Komasan roared inside the flames.

The blue flames twitched before they erupted into a spiraling vortex. After a moment, the vortex dispersed, revealing Komasan had been replaced with another Yokai. It was a dull-white, lion-like Yokai with big, lime-green eyes and red markings encircling them. He had red stripes for whiskers as well as stripes below the shoulder, and on each hip. His inner-ear and stomach were blue, while at the center of its head was a blue flame ponytail with a bigger tail matching it. Around its wrist, eyebrows, and feet were the same red markings. The pouch Komasan had worn was unfurled, acting as a cape.

"Ah! Komasan-dono transformed!" Onari exclaimed in shock.

"He's...eto…" Whisper flicked through the YokaiPad, "Ah!" he hid it behind his back and pointed at the new Yokai, "He's evolved into Shishikoma!"

* * *

 **Yokai Shishikoma**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: A**

* * *

"With all the time Komasan has been here, he has become a brave and dependable Yokai!" Whisper informed.

"Komasan…" Cyber whispered, looking at Shishikoma as he assumed a martial arts stance, "Eh?"

"Ah...the power of the seal purified by Takeru-Dono must have sent over some of his combat skills!" Onari noted.

"It looks like...Hung Ga Kuen!" Whisper awed.

"Someone like you…Doesn't deserve to fight with great Heroes," Shishikoma stated, his eyes focused on Specter.

"Nani…" Specter asked in surprise...what happened to Ghost's pet is the question running around in his head as he saw this.

Komasan bent his knees...before becoming a blur. Specter bent back, avoiding the swipe of Shishikoma's claws before crossing his arms to block the momentum-driven kick, making him skid back a bit. Shishikoma landed before shooting at Specter again, the flames on his body blazing up. Specter moved to the side and threw a punch. Shishikoma managed to get a glancing blow from the punch and spun along the arm to slam the heel of his leg onto Specter's head before going over Specter and slamming his open paws into his back, sending him crashing through a wall.

"He's using the Five Animal Fist of Hung Ga Kuen!" Whisper awed, "I haven't seen that since I last witnessed an intense battle during the Sengoku era!"

Specter walked out calmly. His shoulder cape lifted up and, like a hand, dusted his chest and shoulders. He hefted up his Gan Gun Hand and scanned the eye. A firing squad of his own gun formed to his sides and aimed forward. Across from him, Shishikoma bent his knees while reeling his fists back, the blue flames on his body erupting stronger than before. Around him, 120 Hitodama appeared, the crackling of their forms sounding like a hoard of lions.

"My spirit...is bursting with conviction!" Shishikoma roared as Specter pulled the trigger while he punched with both fists.

All of Specter's shots fired at the Hitodama, making them explode...but his guns were outnumbered...and it did not help each projection only had enough for a single shot. Eventually, all the hitodama flew at Specter and met with an explosion.

"Soultimate: Hitodama Baasuto!" Shishikoma declared.

"He doesn't even look winded from using it," Onari awed, "Sugei! Sugei, Kom-er-Shishikoma-dono!"

The Smoke cleared as Specter's shoulder cape/arms swung out and cleared away the smoke. He rested his Gan Gun Hand on his shoulder. Nearby, Nobunaga chuckled while shaking his head.

"My ambition in life was more of a raging inferno than anything else. Compared to any other normal flame, it won't even harm those who wear my other half," Nobunyaga noted to himself.

"No...effect…" Onari gawked in amazement at seeing that.

"Uso…" Takeru gawked as he was able to sit up a little.

"Can you still fight, Takeru?" Shishikoma asked, glancing over at him.

"Ah…"

"Ha…" Specter sighed, looking at his Parka for a moment...or rather something inside it. "I'll be leaving for today," he said, walking off.

"Eh?" Shishikoma and Takeru looked at Specter as he left.

"No way! Get back here and give back Edi…" Shishikoma began before a plume of smoke covered him, revealing Komasan, "...son back, zura!" he blinked twice before looking at his paws, "Mongee! I changed back, zura!"

"Takeru-kun, why would you do something so insane?!" Whisper scolded as he finished applying the seal back to the floor, "Those seals are very important and ripping one off like that was reckless and insane, whis!"

"Whisper-san...if Takeru-san didn't do that...then who knows what could have happened to Komasan." Cyber spoke up, "It was risky, yes...but it saved Komasan at least."

"Yes...Still, pease try to be less risky with the seals, please," Whisper informed, "We might've had a negative reaction and Komasan might've changed into something far more dangerous to everyone instead of Shishikoma, whis."

"Zura…" Komasan groaned before he fell over.

"Oh, Komasan!" Cyber gasped as she ran over and picked him up, "Daijobu?"

"Zura…" Komasan mumbled, his eyebrows tiny little flickers now as his eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Komasan…" Takeru added as he got up and limped his way over to Cyber, "He must have used so much energy and stamina...that when he became tiny...he was exhausted."

"Come, come, come! We need to get Komasan-dono and Takeru-dono back to the temple!" Onari encouraged.

"I'm...fine…" Takeru muttered as he struggled staying up. "Maybe...I could do a sit down...and...a change of clothes." he added, looking at his ruined kimono.

"Just hang on, Komasan," Cyber gently assured the passed out Yokai in her arms.

"Come on, come on...no bike riding, Takeru-kun." Whisper sternly said as he began nudging everyone to get a move on.

"I'll go get us a taxi!" Onari said, taking out his cell phone.

"We'll...come back for the Ganma later…" Takeru said as he walked away with them...part of him kind of agreed. He needed to go home right now.

* * *

 **GT: Wow. That was a rather interesting chapter.**

 **Z0: Indeed, lots went on today. And the major battle between Ghost and Specter...with Specter winning the day.**

 **GT: And now Takeru's lost the Edison Eyecon. That's not good, not good at all…**

 **Z0: No...no it is not.**

 **GT: But we also got to see new Eyecon and Komasan fighting Specter and managing to surprise the guy by turning into Shishikoma.**

 **Z0: Indeed. Something interesting indeed was shown today in this chapter.**

 **GT: *nods* Speaking of...Whisper, Yurusen! We've got a segment for you two to get started on!**

* * *

 **Whisper: Welcome everyone! It's time for Rider Fashion Check! The only special segment where we review Riders and their forms! I am the Yokai Butler Whisper, at your serwhisp! *salutes with a smile***

 **Yurusen: *poofs into the room* Hello everyone! It is I, the Uncanny Yurusen-sama!**

 **Whisper: And do we have a chapter for you all, whis~ Today we are viewing the Nobunaga Damashii!**

 **Yurusen: Exactly Specter has used his alt forms now. Let's start with his purple form, Nobunga Damashii!**

 **=Kaigan: Nobunaga! Ware no Ikizama! Okehazama!=**

 **Yurusen: First things first look at this hood...now that's style. This is the Tenma Hood; it's this hood gives the wearer the fighting spirit of Nobunaga making them brave to a fault...of stupidity. tactical to outsmart enemies, and tenacious to never give up even when losing, It also has the Hinawa fire head...you know; his little topknot that looks like a cannon spewing fire. *points at image of the form* This, believe it or not, is a communication device which would allow Specter to communicate to tell others his thoughts and intent and plan attacks with allies...you know...if he had any!**

 **Whisper: While I do not like the man, I must admit that his Parka has such a lovely coloring to it. It really does feel like you're looking at a shogun when one wears it, whis~. But there's also those shoulders of his, the Tenca Force Shoulder; which creates and duplicates weapons and equipment, allowing Nobunaga Damashii to mass produce guns for a barrage of shots.**

 **Yurusen: Oh what a deadly power to mimic any weapon you hold in your hands and make more of them...it's like something from an anime I watched on your YokaiPad.**

 **Whisper: That explains the large browsing history of YouTube and YokaiTube, whis…**

 **Yurusen: Oh, I also paid for a few things using your saved info… Hope you don't mind!**

 **Whisper: EH?!**

 **Yurusen: Hai! Moving on, next up is the...huh...oh come on, writer...let's see...best he can translate it to is Christianity...it's probably something else but a typo on the translator's part...anyway the Christianity Court, the purple fabric of his parka. It has a very strong structure perfect for frontline fighting, like Nobunaga himself was known for. It can take lots of blows and let the wearer shrug them off…*motions to Whisper* Almost like Marshmallow but with less pain and comedy. In addition, the shoulder capes act like shields to block damage and can come to life like a second pair of hands...letting Specter Quad Wield weapons!**

 **Whisper: Such as a dangerous Parka! Add that to the fire immunity one gains with this Parka, and you've got a fearsome opponent!**

 **Yurusen: No wonder the kid has come to like this parka over his normal one of his Kid King parka.**

 **Whisper: Kid King?**

 **Yurusen: Tutankhamen! Pay attention to the dangerous things in your life. That freaking buzz-scythe trick of his almost shaved you in half...oh wait, that was a deleted scene.**

 **Whisper: Oh, I almost forgot that, whis…*sees Yurusen playing on the YokaiPad* What are you doing?**

 **Yurusen: And uploaded. *shows the screen, showing a series of clips of Whisper getting sliced in different ways* I call it 'The Marshmallow that puts itself back together!'**

 **Whisper: Onore...ONORE YURUSEN!**

 **Yurusen: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, that reminds me; two parkas appeared today, and since...uh spoilers next chapter Takeru will also get a new one...today, we'll also do Tut.**

 **Whisper: The boy king. Such a tragedy when lives end so young, whis.**

 **Yurusen: So like Takeru...whom saves our butts...anyway; Tutankhamen!**

 **=Kaigan: Tutankhamen! Pyramid wa Sankaku! Oke no Shikaku!=**

 **Yurusen: Hey, I can dance like an Egyptian!**

 **Whisper: Oh, I get it...since the music that plays sounds like that classic music Television and films use for Egyptian culture. *looks over Tutankhamen Damashii* I must say, the aqua coloring of the parka goes well with its gold detailing, whis. It really does make one think you're a pharaoh.**

 **Yurusen: This Parka has the Nesumu Hood, it looks like them fancy hat things the Pharos of Egypt have in the hieroglyphs. This looks more than stylish, though, It can use the Aura of King; a royal aura to stun enemies with the power of absolute authority.**

 **Whisper: The gold armor on the hood are the San Amun Light, which absorb energy attacks from enemies and can release a flash as bright as sunlight to blind enemies. Quite useful for enemies that use lasers, beams, or anything run by energy.**

 **Yurusen: Ah, but that light must burn to look at…**

 **Tutankhamen Parka: *flies in and unleashes blinding light on the two making them scream***

 **Whisper: Gah! Warn someone next time, whis! *rubs his eyes***

 **Yurusen: I'm blind! *flies around like crazy***

 **Whisper: Ah...well despite being a trickster...this parka has many more amazing things to it. His Ancient Shoulders, the uhm...hand shoulder pads *crosses his arms over his body to emphasis his point* These solid golden shoulder portions are able to generate distortions in space, allowing him to cut open holes to nowhere and trap enemies within. As...uh...seen earlier to generate a distortion is space. *points to clip of the Omega Fang Finisher***

 **Yurusen: *rubs eye* Ah There we go…*takes notes* The parka itself is made of the...Med...Meh…**

 **Whisper: Mejadokoto…**

 **Yurusen: Yeah...I knew that.**

 **Whisper: Did you really? *gets head bashed in by frying pan***

 **Yurusen: Anyway, the parka itself offers some neat tricks. It uses magnetic force to make Specter faster...and faster. Everything is faster! His arms, legs, even his mind...for some reason.**

 **Whisper: So...he sees faster? *gets head hit by frying pan again***

 **Yurusen: We are not doing that bit from Death Battle!**

 **Whisper: *face shaped like a frying pan* I apologize...whis…**

 **Yurusen: Anyway, it makes this form fast...as you could see from his fight. But that's not all...under the right circumstances, this form can boost that speed up to an even more insane level. It can use light energy to evaporate his body into light, and reach the speed of light! In this state, he can instantly move around and reappear wherever he wants using his eye symbol as a focal point slash destination of course.**

 **Whisper: Eh...so...he can move at the speed of light...by becoming light...as long as he has a set destination.**

 **Yurusen: Yep.**

 **Whisper: Wonder how he deals with time dilation from moving at that speed, whis.**

 **Yurusen: The fact he's using the power of Ghosts...I don't think he gives a hoot. Besides, do you want to be on a receiving end of that scythe cobra of his?**

 **Whisper: Not one bit. It has a powerful neurotoxin in it that can destroy spirits from the inside out!**

 **Yurusen: But look at its little face...he looks so adorable. *Cobra Keitai crawls on Whisper's shoulder***

 **Whisper: Well, yes, I do admit he does seem innocent enough. Even Cyber-chan thinks its adorable when it isn't used as part of a scythe.**

 **Yurusen: She just adores these little mechanical critters doesn't she?**

 **Whisper: Seems like it, whis. Still, we really need to be careful of letting the neurotoxin get anywhere near electronics since it also acts as a digital virus. *Cobra Keitai squeaks out a hiss before jumping onto the table between the two* Take note of the eyes. These are the Observe Eyes: an audio video detection device that can track biological reactions and can share its video feed directly with Specter's helmet through his Whisp Horns.**

 **Yurusen: So...he can send this small little thing into anywhere and just see what it sees… That doesn't sound suspicious at all!**

 **Whisper: It has a built in electromagnetic stealth function, called the Sneaking Neck, for intelligence activities without being detected.**

 **Yurusen: More suspicious!**

 **Whisper: The graphic panel on the Cobra Keita is called the Serpent Display, which can automatically correct any recorded image and restore an entire image from just a fragment. For example…*spins Yurusen around like a top while the Cobra Keitai takes a picture and displays the image of Yurusen about to throw up***

 **Yuruse: I'll...get...ugh...I need a minute…*flies off to restroom***

 **Whisper: Perfect, ah now onto the next bit for our little companion here. His Master Mobile is the bottom portion of the phone mode, using buttons called the Scale Dials, he can work like a normal phone, for phone calls, email, texts and all that, but also work in reverse so to speak. He can detect calls, wiretap them from a distance, be a phone jammer, and even hack other devices. Truly our little Cobra Keitai is a master hacker in his own right. Oh, and his last feature is his weapon attachment mode of course. His unfolded master mobile is his tail and turns into a solid blade known as the Scythe Edge Tail!**

 **Cobra Keitai: *jumps, folding into phone mode before the dial unfolds into blade mode, which Whisper fumbles to grab***

 **Whisper: Phew...that was close. This blade is made from pure Quantum Solid metal, meaning it can become sharp and dull at a moment's notice, making it safe to hold as a phone...but in blade mode, it is a deadly sharp blade, able to cut any earthly metal with ease, and worse of all, it is coated in a special particles similar to its neurotoxin that will cause anything cut by it to degrade over time. What a dangerous weapon indeed...worst of all, it looks as though one could use it as a combat knife if need be. Of course, only Specter can use its most dangerous power...by charging it with his spirit energy, he can cut even tears into space itself, making for deadly attacks. *Cobra Keitai starts to ring, switching into phone mode* Hamashi-hamashi? ...Eh? Well, I'll check. *puts a hand over the receiver* Shakemaboody! Ivanna Shakemaboody! Hey! Ivana Shakemaboody!**

 **Jibanyan: *operating the camera* That's gross, Whisper!**

 **Whisper: Whis? Wait… Ivanna Shakemaboody...I vanna shake ma boody...I want to shake my booty. GAH! I've been prank-called again, whis!**

 **Jibanyan: Was it yourself from a different point in time again?**

 **Whisper: No idea. *puts the Cobra Keitai down* Go find the caller so we can prank them back, whis~!**

 **Yurusen: Uhg...Let's call it a day…*floats back in* How many more of these little things do we need to take care of...we got a bird and cobra as it is. *gets bitten by the Cobra Keitai* GAH!**

 **Whisper: He found the prank caller! Go, Cobra, go!**

 **Yurusen: Condor!**

 **Whisper: Whis? *gets grabbed by Condor Denwor and flown off...and through a window* TATSUKETE!**

 **Jibanyan: ...I think we're done here, nyan. *turns off the camera***

* * *

 **GT: Well...that happened.**

 **Z0: Maybe...maybe we should not let them have free roam on the Mechanical animals...let's be glad we aren't using a show like W or Fourze that has way more of those.**

 **GT: *nods* But still not as damaging as the ones we've seen so far.**

 **Z0: And we've got two more little critters to go in this fic if not some original ones later on.**

 **GT: *nods* Wait, really? Cool. Though…*looks over at the ambulance putting Yurusen and Whisper into the back*...We're going to need two new hosts for next chapter's Rider Fashion Check. Speaking of which, Preview time!**

* * *

 **Komasan: Jikai, Kamen Rider Ghost, zura…**

 **Takeru: The Ganma is still alive…**

 **Sennin: Forget it, you've got another eyecon to go get!**

 **Cyber: Why did Komasan want to know that?**

 **Takeru: Komasan...gomen…**

 **Komasan: Mongee! It's a komori, zura!**

 **Whisper: Fastest Gunman...who could that be Whis?**

 **?: You should have more confidence in yourself. If your friend has enough trust in you doing something important for them, then they clearly believe in you...just like you should in yourself.**

 **Ghost: Sa...the hangman has arrived.**

 **Ghost Driver: Hyappatsu! Hyakuchuu! Zukyūn! Bakyūn!**

 **Chapter 9: The Sharpshooting Gunman, zura!**

 **Komasan: Mongee! Takeru-san turned two guns into one!**

* * *

 **GT: Ooh...Next chapter feels like it's gonna be a long one.**

 **Z0: Indeed, and we shall get to work on it soonish hopefully. But don't worry, we promise to make it well worth the wait. So be sure to send in any interesting questions you'll have for us.**

 **GT: Until then, I'm GammaTron…**

 **Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and this has been another fun chapter of Ghost Yokai Chronicles, till next time readers, Buh-bye!**

 **GT: Bye-bye~! *waves***


	9. BANG! The Sharpshooting Gunman!

**_GammaTron: *walks in, humming* Hiya, everyone! I'm excited! Yokai Watch 2 comes out tomorrow in the US!_**

 ** _Kamen Rider ZER0: *door bursts open as music plays* I leveled up!_**

 ** _GT: You're excited for Ex-Aid, aren't you?_**

 ** _Z0: Indeed I am. For a number of reasons, among which I personally like the designs for the riders. And the voice of his belt and collectables is the voice of Hironobu Kageyama, if you're a fan of Japanese anime and toku...there is a high chance you've heard him sing one song, for example he sings the original Dragon Ball Z opening._**

 ** _GT: Right. That's pretty cool. Isn't his friend Endou Masaki?_**

 ** _Z0: They are best friends, and sing together in Japan's most popular singing group JAM Project, who sing openings like the One Punch Man, and toku shows like Tomica Hero Rescue Fire._**

 ** _GT: That's pretty awesome. We're getting a lot of singers for henshin belts recently…._**

 ** _Z0: Most famously OOO belt who is the singer for the Metal hero franchise and many anime, like Toriko._**

 ** _GT: Oh sweet! He also sang Yuuki Bakuretsu, the theme for Zyudenryu Plesuon, right?_**

 ** _Z0: I believe so._**

 ** _GT: Neat! Okay, let's move on to review questions! *checks the review* And we have no review questions! ...Though, I guess since we don't have any questions, I will bring up something that someone mentioned on this forum I'm a part of, Spacebattles._**

 ** _Z0: Was it that thing about why you named Cyber...well Cyber?_**

 ** _GT: Right. But, first, Z0, can you explain to our readers what a Chuunibyou is?_**

 ** _Z0: The translated term is '8th Graders Syndrome'...and everyone has it at times, but anime blows it to extremes. The general description is around those years where hormones are making the young mind extremely stupid, you begin to see yourself as the Main character of your life. Now normally this is the young person expecting something real big to happen to them, you know like anime characters whom around the years leading to high school expect them to be whisked away on some huge adventure, and become the hero. But some people can get extreme cases of it...for example, a famous one is from Everyday Life with Monster Girls, Lala, she has an extreme case of it, ironically she's not lying...but she blows her job out of proportions and romanticises it._**

 ** _GT: Thank you._**

 ** _Z0: Your welcome, and the last quick bit is remember, everyone gets this to some degree, in real life it's just your angst and hormones making you...imagine to much. Anyway continue GT._**

 ** _GT: Right. Well, the guy on Spacebattles mentions that he thinks because of Cyber's name, she's considered a jakigan-kei type of Chuunibyou, the delusional type if I remember it right. So allow me to explain her name for everyone. *clears throat* I did not mean for Cyber's name to be considered related to the delusional type. In fact, she's not really any kind of Chuunibyou...though with what they said, that might be one of the smaller reasons as to why no one wanted to be her friend since they thought she was lying about her full name and thought she was the delusional type, not wanting to deal with someone they thought was 'delusional.'_**

 ** _Her middle name is the name of a Kami in Japan. You see, if you happen to watch a guy on YouTube named the Gaijin Goomba, he is the one who inspired me to learn more about different cultures. In one of his videos, he spoke about the Kami Chichigami. She is the Japanese Goddess of…well…breasts. I kid you not, there is a Goddess of Breasts. Japan has a Kami for almost everything, so I'm not surprised._**

 ** _Z0: To be fair, most Kami are not total gods, but rather more of guardian spirits of great power, they can bring water during droughts, or just good fortune to those who pray to them. In modern Japan, the more...out there ones who offer you luck in love and life are favored._**

 ** _GT: Huh. That's pretty interesting to hear._**

 ** _Z0: Yup it's why in the stereotype anime the lead character will often go to a shrine and pray for luck in things like relationships. It's just something people do, like saying bless you to someone who sneezes, or just wishing someone luck._**

 ** _GT: I see...well then, let's get on with this story, shall we? As you all recall, last chapter, Takeru lost Edison to Specter._**

 ** _Z0: And the Machine Gun Ganma escaped, allowing it to fight for another day. And now another Eyecon has chosen to awaken. What shall our heroes do fighting a battle on two fronts?_**

 ** _GT: I'm not sure, but I hope they can figure it all out. Let's get going! *pulls down the screen*_**

* * *

 _ **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**_

 _ **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**_

 _ **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**_

 _ **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**_

 _ **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**_

 _ **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**_

 _ **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**_

 _ **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**_

 _ **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**_

' _ **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on the day of my 18th birthday I was killed by an evil ghost called a Ganma. But I was given a chance to reclaim my life, I have to collect 15 heroic eyecons and I can get one wish. But I'm not the only one after the Eyecons. A blue Rider known as Specter has appeared and now he fights me to reclaim the Eyecons. I have 63 days left, and my battle is only beginning.'**_

* * *

"Takeru-kun, how could you remove the seal here?!" Whisper demanded, waving his arms comically, "Don't you remember all the trouble we went through in trying to make sure they were replaced, whis~?!"

Takeru had no reply. He was just walking in silence. His face one of sadness and regret. The young ghost just walked into a light pole with a sigh. Too out of focus to properly phase through the street light.

"I lost again…" he finally murmured while lowering his head more against the cold metal street light, his hair hiding his face as a result.

Komasan ran up to Takeru, tugging his pants leg, "I...Gomen nassai, Takeru-san. I couldn't get back Edison, zura."

"Komasan…" Takeru said as he looked down at him. "No...it's not your fault… If I was stronger...if I could fight better...then I never would have lost it." he stated as he became transparent before fully becoming invisible to everyone. Komasan, who was leaning on Takeru's leg, ended up falling down as nothing was there for him to push against.

"Monge! Takeru-san vanished again," Komasan gasped before checking his sack and pulled out his bag of Shiranui and threw a handful at where Takeru had been, "Hup!"

The dust shone and revealed Takeru still there, making all his friends sigh in relief at being able to see him again. Only...as the shine from the dust began to fade...so too did Takeru. The boy himself looked at himself as he became invisible once more. Takeru was gone once more. At least...his friends could not see him.

"It failed?!" Whisper gasped.

"Takeru-san?" Cyber called out before she held up her Yokai Watch and shone the light in the same spot...However, the most she could see was a faint shadow in the shape of Takeru, "Eh? Is...is something wrong with the Yokai Watch?"

"Bzzzt!" Yurusen stated, pushing Whisper out of the way by poofing into existence next to him. "Wrong girly! Your trinket is working just fine." Yurusen stated, pointing at the Yokai Watch. "The problem is Takeru."

"Eh...Takeru-san is the problem?" Cyber asked, even more worried now. "What do you mean, Yurusen-san?" she asked the little familiar since this was something she clearly understood.

Yurusen floated in close raising her little hands to her fang filled mouth. "It's easy, Takeru's powers are governed by his emotions, the stronger he feels the stronger effect it has on his body." she explained leaning in a little closer. "Meaning as long as Takeru feels bad about himself, his sadness, depression, and all his other negative emotions will affect his physical form. Right now he feels like he wants to crawl under a rock and hide forever, so his body is making it so he can never be seen. In short, his invisibility power is going haywire." she stated, floating back. "Not even Boss's magic dust or your watch can reveal someone who doesn't want to be seen." she added before floating around Cyber's head before stopping upside down. "But...if this goes on...it's possible Takeru will never be visible to anyone ever again." she stated with a gasp for dramatic effect.

"Oh dear…" Cyber gasped in concern.

* * *

As our hero's worry for the state of Takeru, the man who caused this problem in the first place was walking down the street, a scowl still ever painted on his otherwise handsome face. As he continued walking he stopped the moment he felt a familiar chill go down his back. He slowly looked to the side to see who it was. The image of Aran, the strangely clothed young man, grabbed his attention. Aran had his arms crossed and a wide smirk across his face. Aran's eyes flashed green for a moment as Specter's flashed blue. Both then began walking down the road before in a flash both were the only ones left on the street. The river of people just gone. Letting the two freely speak.

"Specter...you've surprised me greatly." Aran admitted leaning against a building. "To think you'd make such a move, that was indeed amazing back their."

"Aran...I have no time for this." Specter stated with a long sigh.

"What...no time to spend talking with your best friend. I've been bored out here." Aran sighed unfolding his arms to shrug. "This human world is so boring, the humans do nothing but run around, always late, always complaining, and so self destructive." he stated looking around at the city. "Yet they don't take the time to enjoy what they have others don't."

"That is simply humanity, and the arrogance of man." Specter countered, with a sneer. "It can not be changed so easily."

"Yes...but that's not what matters...what matters is...you." Aran pointed at the black and blue leather clad man.

"What is it? ...I'm very busy."

"Collecting Eyecons, I know. Why? Everyone is after these worthless bobbles. They are a dime a dozen back home...to borrow the human saying."

"These are different...better." Specter countered, letting out a long sigh. He knew Aran would not leave him alone anytime soon.

"I don't understand that still…" Aran sighed. "No one tells me what the big deal about them is; just that they're so important to everything."

"It's hard to explain, but there are good reasons why I need to get them all." Specter stated.

"Another Eyecon is gonna appear soon." Aran sighed, surprising the rider.

"Nani?"

"I'm forced to help someone else also looking for them. He says he's close to finding another new one." Aran explained. "I'm sure if you begin looking hard...you'll find it."

"Thank you…" Specter said to the mystery friend of his.

"Hai hai...just take care of the cute one." he chuckled.

Specter reached into his pocket before pulling out a Ganma eyecon...only it seemed to be glowing a permanent pink color instead of the regular white and black. Specter smiled at the Eyecon as he held it up.

"I'll see you later. I need to check on my experiments." Aran spoke while walking off.

In another flash, everything around them returned to normal. The flood of human traffic returning around the two young men, separating them from one another. The normal people of the city none the wiser to the supernatural conversation just held around them. Two young men who spoke to one another through the crow of normal humans.

* * *

At the school, the Machine Gun Ganma paced about before a new troop of Commandos and Primal Body Ganma.

" **Alright, ya mooks, get ready! That punk will no doubt be back sometime soon,"** Machinegun ordered to his new men, **"He made the mistake of messing with our famiglia, offing some good Ganma."** he began ranting before turning to the commandos that still stood there. **"Oi, you idiots! Get ta work!"** he complained as he smacked all of them on the head.

The Commandos made a strange moan-like noise before they saluted and scrambled to get out of the room and to their posts.

* * *

Komasan sighed as he rested under his normal tree in the temple. While his body felt better now after his repeated Soultimates earlier that day, he was still bothered by something.

"Why didn't my Soultimates works on him, zura?" Komasan pondered.

"Boo!" Yurusen spooked, appearing from behind the tree.

"MONGE!-!-!" Komasan freaked, falling over in fright.

"Ahahahaha!" Yurusen laughed, falling to the ground and pounding her little arms on it.

"Yurusen-san?" Komasan blinked twice once he recovered.

"Yo, Soft-Cream Puppy." she greeted, floating back up. She did tend to give obvious nicknames to those when she didn't bother learning their names.

"...Oh! Yurusen-san, can you help me, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Eh, what you need? And before you ask, no; I don't have the power to give small creatures superpowers like my boss. I am too awesome to bother learning such trivial things." Yurusen explained, holding one of her arms up to her chest for dramatics.

"It's not that, zura," Komasan shook his head, "Ano...Why didn't my Soultimate work on Specter, zura? It worked on Takeru-san when we were practicing with it that one time, but why not Specter, zura?"

"Oh...That. Simple: you're ineffective against Specter...or rather Nobunaga." Yurusen stated, simply ready to float off before Komasan grabbed her cape. "Nande...you want more answers?" she asked, turning her head around to see Komasan's pleading eyes. "Ugh...this is why I don't like dogs…" she complained before yanking her cape back, making Komasan spin in place. Yurusen then tapped his head, making him stop. "So...you want to know exactly why your attack failed against Specter Nobunaga correct?"

"Hai, zura," Komasan nodded.

"That's simple, what element are you?" Yurusen asked, putting her little hands on what should be her hips.

"Fire, zura," Komasan replied before his eyes widened, "Monge! D-Do Eyecons have elements, too, zura?"

"Yes...but more of their own personal elements," Yurusen explained. "The big 15 you are helping Takeru find, they're big for a reason. They were chosen because they have special powers that will help with certain things down the line. Nobunaga was chosen because he is the one known for Fire; he's immune to it. At least as a Yokai and as an Eyecon." she explained on. "So...unless you suddenly change element to ice or lightning, you're better off hitting him...for as long as that works."

"Soka…" Komasan nodded before an idea came to him, "Ah! I know, zura!" he started to run off before coming back and giving Yurusen a quick hug, "Arigatou, zura!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me…" Yurusen said, struggling to push Komasan off.

He let her go and ran off, _'I'll do my best to get back Edison Eyecon, zura!'_

"That dog is gonna get himself killed…" Yurusen muttered, seeing Komasan run off. "Oh well…" she shrugged before floating off. "I wonder if Miss Tall And Busty has figured out how to make Takeru visible again." she muttered flying through the ground into the office that belonged to the Tenkuji's.

* * *

Cyber gave a small sneeze, _'Who's talking about my height and figure again…?'_ she shook it off and looked around the office/basement, "I can't see you right now, Takeru-san, but...I get the feeling you're in here."

"I'm right here!" Takeru shouted from next to her, but earned no response, "Ah...still nothing." He sighed, letting his head fall and adding to his depression.

"Mou…" Cyber sighed as she sat on the stairs to the second floor of the basement before the door opened, "Hm?"

"Annoying…why that…" Jibanyan grumbled as he hopped down the steps and walked over to the heating table to crawl under the covering, "Ahh~Nyice and comfy, nyan."

"Ano...Is everything okay, Jibanyan-chan?" Cyber asked.

"Looks like something has him really upset." Takeru stated obviously.

"It's Komasan, nyan," Jibanyan grumbled, "He was all over me the moment I entered the temple, asking all about the biggest cars and trucks I've seen, nyan."

"Komasan was asking about cars and trucks?" Cyber repeated, walking over to Jibanyan as the cat jumped into her arms.

"That's right. He kept following meow all over the place, asking about them until I told him where the biggest and fastests ones go through in the city, nyan," Jibanyan replied.

"Wouldn't that be just a block away from the highway exit?" Takeru muttered, lots of time riding around town on a ghost horse bike left him with a vast knowledge of things like that. And how many times he had to literally grab Jibanyan off the road when run over.

"Isn't that a block away from the highway exit?" Cyber asked, making Takeru raise his hands in annoyance at the irony. "Why would he want to know that?"

"I don't knyow," Jibanyan grumbled, "The weird guy wouldn't tell me why he wanted to knyow, nyan. But I did hear him muttering to himself that he wanted to get back the Edison Eyecon, nyan."

"Eh?" Cyber asked in confusion.

"Wanting to get back…?" Takeru repeated before noticing Yurusen float down from the ceiling and right above Cyber and Jibanyan.

"Boo!" she shouted.

"NYOIII!" Jibanyan screamed.

"Eek!" Cyber yelped, tossing Jibanyan into the air in her startelement, resulting in the feline Yokai latching onto Yurusen.

"Gyah! It smells like a garbage dump!" Yurusen cried in disgust before slamming into the stone wall a few times, making Jibanyan squeak, "Get it off! Get it off!" she roared, prying him off before tossing him into the pond.

"WATER!" Jibanyan freaked as he jumped out and began to try to shake the water off before ducking under the heating table.

"Come back here! You need a bath!" Yurusen shouted, holding a brush and shampoo in her tiny arms.

"Yurusen-san, have you seen Komasan-chan?" Cyber asked after having calmed herself down from the scare.

"Huh? ...Oh, the dog." she muttered before tossing the brush at Jibanyan, who poked his head out, and knocked him out with a perfect bonk to the head, "He was asking about why his powers didn't work, so I told him his fire element is useless on Nobunaga's Eyecon, then told him the best way is to just punch harder… I think he took that too literally." she muttered, tossing the shampoo next.

"Punch hard…?!" Cyber's eyes widened, "H...He didn't!"

"Huh? What'cha talking about, Ms. Amazon?" Yurusen asked.

"Komasan-chan was asking Jibanyan about trucks and cars and…" Cyber paled, "We need to find him!"

Takeru, hearing all of that, looked at the door for a second. "It's my fault…" he realized before gripping his hands into fists. "Komasan!" he shouted, running through the walls to take a shortcut outside.

"Ah mou…" Cyber groaned before running up the stairs, "Onari-san! We need to go to the block near the highway! I think Komasan is doing something that'll really hurt him!"

"Have fun, Lady Amazoness!" Yurusen waved before she grabbed one of Jibanyan's tail, "Shower time! AHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed, dunking him in the water, "You won't be stinking up my place anymore, cat! All cats must be clean, you disgrace!"

"Why do you talk as if you're also a cat, nyan!?"

"Oops. Woke you up," Yurusen noted before whacking him on the head with the brush. A bump slowly rose from his head as he sank like a capsized boat. "There. That works just fine."

* * *

Komasan shivered as he stood in the middle of a large crosswalk. He looked up, seeing a huge truck racing its way down the road. He started to run to one of the ends of the crosswalk before stopping himself with a shake of his head.

"Y-You can do this, zura…" Komasan assured himself, "I-If you can beat a t-t-truck, y-you can get Edison Eyecon back, zura." he continued, shivering in anticipation and fear...mostly fear.

He moved back to where he was as the crosswalk light changed to 'Don't Walk'. The truck blew its horn as it started coming towards the intersection. Komasan looked in shock as it felt like it was getting bigger and bigger with every meter it closed. Komasan began shaking more as he just closed his eyes the fear taking over.

"Komasan!" a voice shouted as the small Komainu felt two arms wrap around him before he felt himself and someone else tumbling along the asphalt and rolling onto the sidewalk just seconds before the truck came roaring by.

"?!" Komasan looked up and saw, "T-Takeru-san, zura?!"

"Ah...ha…" Takeru panted, "That was a close one…" he sighed as he stood back up, Komasan still clutching his tattered kimono before Takeru wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. "Thank god you're okay, Komasan." he sighed patting his head, "I was worried you'd get real hurt from that. You're not like Jibanyan...he can get back up a lot faster then you."

"..."

"Why would you even think about doing that?" Takeru asked sounding like a worried parent almost.

"...I...I'm weak, zura," Komasan replied, tears welling in his eyes, "I...I let you down, zura."

"Eh...Ore?" Takeru asked in confusion.

"You don't have a Yokai Watch, zura," Komasan explained, "That means I can't give you one of my Yokai Medals...Edison Eyecon...It was the Eyecon made when we first met, zura." he said as tears formed in his eyes. "We found Edison-san together, it was when we became friends. As long as you had it, it was proof I was your friend….it was the only way for me to connect to Takeru-san, zura." he began sobbing, "But now...Specter has it...an-and I couldn't get it back for you…" he tried to wipe his tears, but more just replaced them, "E-Even when you helped me become Shishikoma...I-I still couldn't get it back and that just made it feel worse, zura! And...and..." he just fell into sobs, burying himself into Takeru's tattered kimono.

Takeru just absorbed all he had learned from his little Yokai friend before he tightened his hug. "Gomen...Komasan...ore ga baka…" he stated, patting his head. "I didn't understand why you cared so much about Edison's Eyecon...I was a real idiot…" he said, rubbing his friend's head. "I know how you feel...I felt weak, too. I tried so hard… I didn't want to lose to Specter...but I wasn't strong enough." he said, "Even after all these battles...all the Eyecons I've gathered...all the friends I made. I haven't changed… I'm still that idiot who died at the hands of a Ganma… I thought...maybe I learned something...but I haven't… I've just been thinking I have...thinking I was stronger."

"B-But you are strong, zura," Komasan sniffled, "You're monge strong! You saved Cyber-san and I when that big Ganma boat thingy had us when we first met, zura. A-And you always do your best to help others, zura. You're really monge strong!"

"..." Takeru chuckled as he petted his head again. "Arigato, Komasan…" he smiled warmly down at his friend. "I needed to heard that...but remember Komasan...I never could have done any of the things I did without help from my friends. From Onari, from Cyber, Jibanyan, Occhan, Yurusen...and even you." he stated, "Even the Eyecons are like my friends...that's why I want to get Edison back. As soon as possible."

Komasan nodded before hugging Takeru tighter while shivering, "I don't think I can fight trucks, zura. How does Jibanyan deal with them, zura?"

"Hehehe...I think it takes a certain kind of bravery...with just a tiny bit of stupidity." Takeru chuckled as he patted Komasan, who nodded. "Come on...let's go home."

"Hai, zura!" Komasan nodded.

Takeru lifted Komasan up before letting him slide into the hood of his parka while they walked back to the temple.

* * *

"Cyber-kun, have you been able to find Komasan-dono?" Onari asked in worry as Cyber returned.

"No," Cyber shook her head, "Ohh...Where could he be? Y...You don't think he got stuck on one of the cars or trucks, do you?"

"The one time I end up in North America and you nyever let me furget how I ended up there, nyan…" Jibanyan muttered.

"You didn't bring any gifts!" Yurusen complained. "You're a terrible, terrible traveler."

"Nyoi!"Jibanyan complained.

"Oh, where could he have gone? …and to make it worse, Takeru-dono has lost control of his power… Oh, what do we do?!" Onari muttered in great worry.

"Yo." Takeru greeted, walking through the front door.

"Takeru!" Cyber and Onari cried happily at being able to see him once more.

"T-Tadaima," Komasan greeted, poking out of the hood of Takeru's parka.

"Komasan-chan!" Cyber gasped before pulling him out of Takeru's hood and hugged him, "Oh, we were so worried about you! I thought you got hurt and were stuck on a car being loaded for a trip over the seas."

"He was almost hit by a moving truck." Takeru muttered as Onari, while sobbing, hugged Takeru.

"Takeru-dono! I'm so glad you are visible once more!"

"Yosh good..you've hugged...now swap hug partners!" Yurusen ordered from the sidelines, "Come on, Miss Amazon! Give the hero a big hug!"

"Ahem, whis~"

"Huh?" Yurusen turned around.

"FORE!"

 ***THWOCK***

"And it's a long drive, whis~!" Whisper declared, watching Yurusen fly off into the distance while he rested his golf club over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Whisper." Takeru chuckled seeing that. "She was bound to make this touching moment more awkward."

"Zura?" Komasan tilted his head, looking up at Cyber's blushing face.

"I-It's nothing, Komasan-chan," Cyber assured, petting his head, "I'm just glad you're safe and Takeru-san is visible again."

"I guess my worry for Komasan was stronger then my depression." Takeru chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He then patted Onari's head to calm down his worrisome caretaker.

"Oh! Where have you been, Whisper-san?" Cyber asked.

"Well, I was studying on machine guns to see if we could find any other weaknesses aside from it jamming," Whisper explained before pulling out a black and orange clock behind his back, "Then Sennin shows up, hooting and hollering and shooting toy pistols! He was dressed up as a desperado from the United State's Wild West, whis~!"

"Ah!" Komasan seemed to turn to stone for a moment before slumping, "I missed Sennin-san's cosplay, zura…"

"What's that, nyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"He handed this to me while he was doing his thing," Whisper replied, "Now let's see...He said I had to do...this?"

He turned the minute hand from the '3' counterclockwise to the '6.' It jumped out of his hands before releasing a light that turned into a floating image, depicting Whisper freaking out as Sennin was in the basement/office, wearing a desperado outfit, hooting and hollering and shooting toy pistols.

- _Yeehaw!-_ Sennin said as he roped a lasso around Whisper.

 _-What has gotten into you, whis~?!-_ Whisper screamed as he got caught and was hogtied _-GAH!-_

 _-Time for the new Eyecon Pardner! Ah...wait kids're not here...boo...anyway, pilgrem. Time for the next Eyecon! Give Takeru-kun this sticker, and give Cyber-chan this clock-_ he explained, putting the two on the ground - _And use this to free yourself-_ he said, sticking a huge bowie knife next to Whisper's face making him panic.

"...You started it there on purpose, didn't you?" Whisper glared at the clock.

"Pftttt…." Jibanyan struggled to hide his laughing.

"Ano...Sticker?" Takeru tilted his head.

"Oh! Yes, this," Whisper handed Takeru a sticker before pulling out a paper folding fan and began to chase after a laughing Jibanyan.

Takeru took the sticker as it was shaped like a cowboy resting against a wall while holding up a revolver that was smoking. It also had something written on it.

"He died as he lived, the fastest Gunman of the west." Takeru read allowed. "Billy the Kid!" he gasped in realization.

"A child is the next Eyecon?" Cyber pondered.

"No, Billy the Kid is no child." Takeru said as he pulled out his book and turned the page to a man holding up a revolver. "Billy the Kid of a famous cowboy from the Wild West. His skill with a gun and his quickdraw was so fast, it's said he could win any duel. No one was able to shoot faster than he could."

"Sugoi~" Cyber and Komasan awed.

"But wasn't he known as an outlaw?" Whisper asked, reading over Takeru's shoulder.

"Well...I guess Anti-heroic Eyecon would be more fitting." Takeru mutered. "Still, it's said he is one of the greatest sharpshooters in the history of America. The only person to ever best him was his friend Sheriff Pat Garrett."

"An outlaw and Sheriff….friends?" Whisper asked.

"The American West was like an era of samurai; all things settled with the gun." Takeru stated. "Despite being the one who had to defeat his friend...Garrett began writing books and stories to make Billy the Kid the hero...and him the villain. To defend the legacy of his friend."

"Monge…" Komasan awed.

"Such a powerful friendship between gunmen…" Whisper awed. "This must indeed be a strong Eyecon." Whisper then turns to Cyber, who was busy thinking. He knew this since she would normally look down while pouting; a sign of her thinking deeply.

"...Do you think it's related to what's been happening at the school?" Cyber asked.

"Eh...what makes you think that, Cyber-kun?" Onari asked out of curiosity as he brought Takeru a change of clothes.

"Well...Think about it; the Ganma are there, trying to do something that they don't want anyone to know about," Cyber explained, "What if...the thing needed to make the Eyecon is in the school?"

"It would make sense...in fact, a machinegun Ganma and the Eyecon of a famous gunmen…" Takeru added, taking off his ruined kimono. "Almost a no brainer."

"I don't get it, nyan." Jibanyan admitted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, no brain." Yurusen stated, poofing back in above Jibanyan.

"Oh!" Komasan gasped, "I remembered something, zura."

"You did?" Cyber asked.

"Uhn," Komasan nodded, sprinkling a bit of Shiranui on himself, "Shibuya-san! Narita-san!"

"What?" Shibuya's voice called from the temple.

"What was that new place you and Narita-san went to last week for lunch, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Eh? It was called Billy the Kid!" Narita replied.

"Eh?!" they gawked at hearing that.

"That's even more possible as a hint!" Whisper gawked, slapping his cheeks.

"Oi! I thought you two said you were going out to buy groceries that day!" Onari snapped.

"I was in the mood for steaks! Shibuya said so!" Narita panicked.

"I did not! I wanted Sushi!"

"KATSU!" Onari shouted, marching into the temple.

"MERCY!" both screamed.

"...We should leave," Whisper noted.

"Agreed, soft serve head," Yurusen agreed before shuddering, "Can't believe I'm agreeing with you on something…"

"It sickens me as well...wait, why're you back here?! I thought that would have...blarg!" he cried as his head was smacked by a nail ridden baseball bat.

"Dystopian Baseball!"

"We're...not in...a dystopian...whis…" he grunted, falling to the dirt.

"So what's the plan, Takeru?" Jibanyan asked.

"Hm….I'm not sure….I got it." Takeru snapped as he took off his burned parka. "Cyber...I need you to find the Eyecon for me."

"Hai!" Cyber nodded.

"Ano...I want to go with Takeru-san," Komasan spoke up, "If Specter-san comes back, I want to help get Edison Eyecon back, zura."

"Alright." Takeru nodded happily, "Cyber, I'm counting on you to find Billy the Kid." he said before he grabbed his book and held it up to her, "Here...my Tou-san gave me this and said it represents wisdom...It's the best I can give you."

"Y-You're giving this to me?" Cyber gasped as Komasan hopped from her arms and landed in the hood of Takeru's new parka.

"Not forever...but you need it more then me. I've memorized all the heroes in that book. So...use it, and take care of it for me." he smiled holding the book up for her to take. "I won't be there to be nerdy about this stuff, so I want you to at least know if you're on the right track or not."

"H-Hai! I'll make sure to take care of it," Cyber nodded as she held the book close.

"I have a suggestion where to keep it safe~" Yurusen noted before Whisper shot up and performed a perfect suplex on her.

"Keep your comments on Cyber-chan to yourself, whis~!" Whisper quickly snapped.

"Hehehe…" Takeru chuckled breaking the awkward tension as quickly as it was formed. "I know you will, Cyber, you're my friend so I have the utmost faith in you."

"A-Arigatou," Cyber thanked, "I'll go find that restaurant to see if it's a lead."

"Wait up fur me, nyan!" Jibanyan called as he ran after Cyber.

"Wait for me~!" Whisper called as he quickly flew after them.

"HIKE!" Yurusen roared, wearing a American football jersey before she toss a matching American football through the air...it flew in a perfect spiral until, like a missile, it aimed at Whisper and hit him, the spiral twisting him around till he became a white cover on the pigskin as it tumbled down the stairs. "Touchdown!"

"Ooh...perfect spiral…" Takeru muttered, putting on a new blue patterned kimono.

* * *

"There are a lot more Ganma, zura," Komasan noted, peeking out of a bush across the street of the school.

"They must be very ready for us." Takeru muttered, hanging upside down under a tree. "We're gonna need a battle plan, Komasan."

"Aye, zura," Komasan nodded before pulling out binoculars and looking out at the courtyard, "...Oh! I think I have one, zura!"

* * *

"Is this it?" Cyber pondered, looking at a restaurant.

Jibanyan sniffed the air, "It smell yummy, nyan!"

"It's so rustic." Whisper noted, looking at the wooden building that was meant to look like a Western Saloon. "Yet it has style. I'll give it that."

Cyber giggled, "Hai." she looked at Takeru's book before inhaling deeply, "Yosha! Let's go see if we can find a lead on the Eyecon!"

"Right!" the two Yokai cheered as they walked in with Cyber. They had to admit it looked like a real happy place with so many people happily eating with friends and family.

"Hmmm...Now where to look," Whisper pondered before, while floating, noticed the man in black heading to the back, "Whis~?"

"What's up?" Jibanyan asked, stopping his following of Cyber.

"I have a strange feeling about someone I just saw head into the back," Whisper explained, "It felt...dark in a way."

"Nyani...wait...I remember...a man in black is the bad guy!" Jibanyan remembered in panic. "Remember all those things the two silly ones who mooch off Takeru and Onari found out?" he reminded.

"Ah! Oh yes!" Whisper nodded, "Come on, Jibanyan! I think we have a lead!"

"What about Cyber-chan, nyan?"

"Let her enjoy some peace for now," Whisper replied, "It'd be better we get involved then her, so she does not get involved in danger." he stated raising his fist up. "At this time, we must ask ourselves what would Takeru-kun do! And I know that he would follow that evil fellow to prevent him from stealing the Eyecon!"

* * *

"Achoo!" a bush sneezed, making several Commandos wake up and panic. "Gomen…" Takeru's voice whispered from inside the bush.

* * *

"It's kinda like I've gone back in time," Cyber noted under her breath as she sat at the bar. She really did find the restaurant nice, it was meant to capture the things one would see in American Western movies. However, her sense of wonderment was cut off when she noticed two noisy friends of hers had up and vanished. "Eh...Whisper...Jibanyan-kun?" she blinked, looking around, "...I guess they went off to different parts of the place."

"What can I get for you?" a female bartender asked Cyber, startling her a bit. "Okyaku-san?" she asked again.

"Oh! Ano…" Cyber looked at the menu, "An 'A&W Root Beer,' please?"

"Hai." the bartender said as she left to get Cyber her drink.

Cyber waited a moment after she left to take a quick breath. Her mix of surprise and awkwardness made her release a breath she didn't know she was holding. After getting her drink, Cyber began to sip through her straw. She figured she could take the time to think how to get the Eyecon. She knew the 3 things needed are an item, a strong emotion, and the seal, which luckily Whisper had learned how to do using the information Sennin uploaded to his brain. So...Seal: check...now...the other things needed...not check. She gave a sigh, looking down at Takeru's book in her hand.

Cyber flipped to the bookmark she put in the book. The page on Billy The Kid. It had good information, his feats, why he counts as a hero. But the one who truly knew the most was Takeru, if he was here he would have told her something amazing she never would have known about him. Or wasn't even here in the pages of the book. This was what Takeru specialized in, and one of the many things they relied on him for. But now it was her turn. The last thing Cyber wanted to do was let Takeru her friend down. But in all honestly, the first thing she's supposed to do in beginning the search escapes her.

Cyber sighed again before shaking her head to shake off the doubts in the back of her mind.

' _No good...I can't worry about that! I need to focus. Takeru is trusting me to find the Eyecon. I can't let me psych myself down. Oh...Now I'm confusing myself with the use of 3rd person on myself.'_ Cyber pouted in annoyance at her own brain confusing itself.

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't have such a troubled look."

"?!" Cyber looked over to the seat beside her.

Sitting there was an older man, maybe just a little older than her dad. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and a pair of motorcycle gloves with the fingers cut off. Something that contrasted his old bike rider look was the cowboy hat he was wearing...obviously for fun, of course.

"H-Hello," Cyber greeted awkwardly.

"Aren't you a bit young to be sitting at the bar alone?" the man asked while taking a drink. "Shouldn't you be sitting at a table with your friends?"

"O-Oh...Well...I don't really have any friends. W-Well, I do! It's just that they're not here at the moment," Cyber replied.

"Soka…" he nodded. "I'm Kotaro." he greeted simply. "And what might be your name, kid?" he asked taking another gulp of his drink.

"...Miko Cyber…" the bluenette replied.

"Ah...That last name explains the first name," Kotaro chuckled, "Greetings, Cyber-san."

"Likewise, Kotaro-san," Cyber smiled a little.

"Now then, why would you be so troubled in a place like this?" Kotaro pondered, "You seemed deep in thought."

"O-Oh…" Cyber looked at Takeru's book in her lap, "I...I'm trying to help a friend of mine, but...but right now, I just feel like I'm letting him down."

"Soka…" he nodded, "That is indeed a difficult one for a kid such as yourself."

* * *

Whisper and Jibanyan quietly made their way after the man in black. Whisper hid behind a corner while Jibanyan tripped and gave a tiny noise. Whisper barely grabbed and pulled him behind the corner before the man could spot them when he turned around.

"I hate public places…" the man in black muttered before fixing his wide brim hat. He then moved into the back room that had several knick-knacks such as cowboy-themed clothing. The man in black began looking around in a panic as his eyes widened behind his glasses. "No...no...no no no no no…" he said as he began tossing around hats.

"What's he doing?" Jibanyan whispered before a cowboy hat landed on his head, completely covering it.

Whisper chuckled under his breath before a ten gallon hat swallowed him whole, "Eek...who turned out the lights?!" he hissed so as to not draw attention.

The Man in black began to growl as he tossed around more objects. "It's gone? ...Impossible… Those kids couldn't have found it before me…" he growled. "No, it must be in the building still. Someone must have taken it." he said as he walked back out of the room.

"Nya~!" Jibanyan freaked, wanting a place to hide. He found a barrel before shrugging and jumping up before moving around mid-air in order to dive in. "Geronyamo!" he cried, diving into the barrel. "So many peanuts…" he muttered.

"What's going on? I can't see, whis~" Whisper softly pondered before shutting up as he heard muffled footsteps.

The man picked up the hat and looked under it. He frowned before throwing it away and walked off. He could've sworn he heard something just then. The hat hit the ground. After waiting a minute or two, it slowly floated back up. The man stopped and looked back as the hat fell back down. He rubbed his eyes and just muttered to himself as he went back to walking.

"Note to self...cut down time working with the supernatural...also visit an optometrist..." he muttered to himself as he went on his way.

Once again, Whisper and the hat floated back up as he finally wiggled himself free. With a long sigh, he tossed the hat down the hall before looking down the barrel Jibanyan jumped into.

"Jibanyan, you okay?"

After a moment, Jibanyan resurfaced from the mass of peanuts. The cat yokai munched on a few happily.

"Yum...honey roasted, nyan~."

"Jibanyan, focus! We need to find Cyber-chan and tell her about this!" Whisper ordered.

"Oh calm down, you make it sound like they're gonna run into each other any minute nyow." he muttered munching on more peanuts. "Yum…"

"Jibanyan!"

"Okay okay, nyan." he complained, grabbing an entire armful of peanuts and jumping out.

"Hurry up!" Whisper snapped as he flew off to find their friend.

"I can only walk so far...ah my peanuts!" he cried as he dropped them. "Thanks a lot, Whisper!"

* * *

Minutes later, the two eventually found Cyber at the bar, speaking with an older man they never met before. Once the two saw her stop talking, they saw the man think for a moment before they heard him speak.

"You know, Cyber-san, you should have more confidence in yourself," Kotaro chuckled at hearing her problem, "Your friend has enough faith to trust you with something. Then they clearly believe in you. So you should believe in that too. Having a friend who is always there through thick and thin and to depend on is something we all find eventually in our lives." he explained as he took off the cowboy hat and flicking it. As he lowered his arm, he smiled at Cyber.

"...Hai," Cyber nodded, "I...I never really thought of it like that."

"You're just a kid after all...you have much more life to enjoy." Kotaro chuckled as he stood up. "So be sure to live it well, with your friends always close." he smiled. "Take care, Cyber-san." he said before he placed some money on the counter. He then put something on top of it so it wouldn't blow away. "Abayo." he smiled walking towards the exit.

"Sayonara, Kotaro-san," Cyber waved.

"Cyber-chan!" Whisper called as he and Jibanyan came over.

"Whisper, Jibanyan." she quietly called back to them as Jibanyan jumped into the now empty seat next to her, and Whisper floated around her.

"We have a lead, Cyber-chan. It seems that the item in question might by Billy the Kid's hat itself," Whisper noted.

"Uh, Whisper?"

"Not now, Jibanyan," Whisper waved the cat off, "Now then…" he pulled out his YokaiPad, "I can pull up some pictures of the man's attire from that time."

"But Whisper…"

"Not now, Jibanyan! As I was saying…"

"WHISPER!"

"WHAT?!" he shouted back.

"Look!" he said, making both Whisper and Cyber look at the thing holding down Kotaro's money.

It was a brown-colored Eyecon. The top was brown with black marks making a forward pointing revolver with markings making it seem like it was shooting. It read '05 BILLY THE KID.'

"EH?!" Whisper exclaimed, his eyes popping out of his head into points.

Cyber picked up the Eyecon, "It...It really is an Eyecon. Kotaro-san, how did…?" she turned to where she saw him leave, only to see Kotaro leaving while riding on a blue and green colored motorcycle with red headlights. "He's gone…"

"Who was that man?" Whisper asked.

"Someone...amazing." Cyber guessed/muttered, looking at the eyecon. "Maybe he was a friend of Takeru's Tou-san."

"Possible, nyan," Jibanyan tilted his head before shaking his head, "Ah! We nyeed to get this to Takeru, nyan!"

"Right!" Cyber nodded before turning to wave to the waitress, "But first, I need to pay for my drink. I don't want to be labeled a Dine and Dasher."

* * *

Two Ganma commandos stood guard at the front gate. The two held their combat blades folded into gun modes up against their chests to be ready for anything. The Commandos looked side to side and moaning in boredom. One of them began speaking in a makeshift language using different kinds of moans. It seems like the two were shooting the breeze to pass the time.

As the two talked, they failed to notice two bushes walk around behind them; One larger and the other very small. One of the two heard the rustling and looked back. The Commando tapped his partner's shoulder making him look at the same thing. The two walked over to the bushes and parted them before Takeru's fist connected with the first Commando. As the second freaked and turned to see what happened to his buddy, he failed to notice the frying pan rise from the small bush and smack him on the head, flattening it.

"...They're not very smart, are they, zura?" Komasan asked, peeking out of the small bush.

"Nope," Takeru nodded, standing up before he poked them both, letting them explode into black smoke, "Ready?"

"Uhn!" Komasan nodded as he pulled out a note with Whisper's name on it and put it beside the seal, "Ready, zura!"

"Okay, begin attack." Takeru stated dramatically as he took out Robin Hood's Eyecon, "Henshin!"

 **=KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! Hellow! Arrow! Moride-Ao!=**

As the Condor Denwor flew over, it tore off the seal on the ground, letting the energy come out again. Ghost held his hand to the energy like before collecting it in his hands before he pointed it over at Komasan. He then sent the energy over to the Komainu, letting him absorb it. In a swirl of blue flames, Shishikoma stood in place of Komasan. He banged his fist into his open paw before nodding to Ghost.

"Okay, Koma-kun, you know the plan." Ghost said as he pulled out his sword and merged it with Condor to form his bow. "While I grab their attention, you go around back and sneak attack them." he stated crouching down before bumping fists with Shishikoma.

"Leave it to me!" he said, raising his arms in excitement.

Ghost then jumped off before aiming at window and shooting an arrow through it. The arrow broke the glass and then went through two wall before it struck a clock just above the Machinegun Ganma's head.

" **He's here! Kill the Kamen Rider!"** he ordered flipping a desk in his anger.

Ghost jumped into a tree before he pulled back on the string with his entire hand forming 4 arrows between all his fingers. He then let go and unleashed all four taking out an equal number of Primal Body Ganma, letting them spill their black blood as they fell over and exploded - Eyecons included. Ghost then shot his sherwood band to the side, anchoring it on a tree before pulling as he pulled back on the bow and the trigger at the same time. He began unleash a rapid barrage of arrows as he flew through the air, each arrow flying through the windows and pelting the Ganma who rushed in his direction. The rain of green arrows struck multiple Ganma, leaving them frozen in place.

Ghost landed on his new spot on a tree his sherwood band pulled him too. He then snapped his fingers as all the Ganma began to explode. Machinegun roared as he walked up to the roof and aimed at the trees and began shooting with reckless abandon. His bullets ripping apart the tree tops as he swung his arm from left to right.

* * *

"It sounds like they've started a fight, nyan!" Jibanyan noted as the three arrived at the school.

"We need to find Takeru-san and give him Billy the Kid," Cyber noted, trying to not flinch at the sounds of gunfire.

"AHHH!" Whisper screamed as he zipped over to where the seal should've been, "They did it again!"

"There's a note," Jibanyan noted as Cyber climbed over the gate, "Let's see…" he murmured taking it and reading it. "Dear Whisper-san, sorry for taking the seal off again. We needed the power for our plan which we are sure will work. Please don't ruin it by putting the seal back. Please wait until after we have won, zura. Komasan."

"That was nice of him to leave that," Cyber noted.

"Oh, they are in for such a lecture!" Whisper growled, "But, I'll respect their wishes since they seem to have a plan, whis~"

"Let's get going and get Takeru the Eyecon, nyan!" Jibanyan shouted as he ran off towards the sound of gunshots.

* * *

 **=NEWTON! Ringo ga rakka! Hikiyose makka!=**

Ghost raised his arms up as his gloves formed twin gravity wells, collecting bullets in one field and bouncing them away in the other. After a moment, when the Machine Gun paused in surprise, Ghost held up the collection of bullets before sending them flying back at their sender. Machinegun freaked as he ducked to avoid the barrage.

" **Fire, men, fire!"** Machine gun ordered before hearing him men scream, **"What?!"**

"I got them!" Shishikoma gave a thumbs up as he stood in the center of the burning remains of the Machine Gun Ganma's men.

" **You dirty rat! You killed my men! You dirty rat!"** the Machine Gun Ganma growled.

"Whoa-oh…" Shishikoma blinked, hearing the click of the Ganma's arm. Stronger he may be...but he was still not as dumb as Jibanyan. As such, his plan at the moment was...tactical retreat. "Run!" he panicked, running from the barrage of bullets chasing him.

" **Get back here!"**

"Gravity Punch!" Ghost shouted, bursting out of the floor beneath the Ganma sending him flying into the air. "Oh...he's going high…" he muttered, using his left arm to block the sun while looking up.

"Yosha!" Shishikoma cheered from behind the wall he had been using to block the last of the shots.

"Okay, when he comes down, we'll finish him with another combination attack." Ghost said, reverting to Ore Damashii. He pulled out his sword, but before he could get ready, he stopped at hearing a faint noise only his ears could at the moment. "Oh no…" he said, turning to the gate.

In that moment, the gate was torn down by a blue blur ramming into it at great speeds. Kamen Rider Specter had returned again, his bike using its horns to smash open the gate for him. Shishikoma growled at seeing him, his claws digging into the wall.

Specter skidded his bike to a stop, kicking up a huge dust cloud as a result. His electric blue accents became visible in the cloud as he walked out of the dust. He looked up at Ghost and Shishikoma on the roof. Specter finally took off his hood before he jumped up and landed on the roof with them.

"Specter…" Ghost said, standing before the blue Kamen Rider.

"Ghost…" he replied, looking at his orange counterpart.

Both stood their opposite one another, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, both of them leaned forward as the colored accents to their black armors began to glow including their masks. Shishikoma looked between the two before, in a blur, they were gone. Then in another blink, both reappeared in front of another, Ghost blocking a punch from Specter as Specter blocked a kick from Ghost. The sudden burst of air pressure caused a huge gust of wind that surprised Shishikoma. Both growled before pushing one another away.

Specter became a blur before he reappeared behind Ghost and swung his right leg in a powerful roundhouse. Ghost spun around while swinging his left arm, the orange rider able to block the kick before he swung a punch with his right that Specter blocked effortlessly with his left hand. Both riders locked one another in place again before leaning forward and letting their horns class with a burst of sparks.

With another grunt both, riders pushed one another back, sending them skidding across the roof. Both then began glowing brighter before charging at one another again. Shishikoma rubbed his eyes as the two Kamen Riders just became streaks of light running around the roof and clashing with one another repeatedly. If the Yokai had to describe it...it looked like two fireflies were fighting with one another. Both streaks of light moved and flew around the roof before colliding again, pushing one another back and continuing their battle. The Blue and Orange streaks ran around the roof before charging and clashing again, before they began flying up while clashing. Both lights flew back gaining distance from one another before flying back at one another, their clash dispersing the light and revealing both Kamen Riders holding up their weapons, the Gan Gun Saber and Hand, clashing against one another. Both then pushed one another back before swinging and clashing their weapons for a second time, making sparks fly off the impact of Quantum Solid metal.

Both grunted before pushing the other back and falling back down to the roof. The two slowly floated down before touching down on the ground. Ghost held his sword up as he got into a kendo stance. Specter scoffed as he swung his Gan Gun hand and let it fall on his shoulder.

"Sugoi…" Shishikoma had to admit seeing the two battle.

"Not bad...but if that's the best you got...then all you did was make me have to try a little harder." Specter stated.

"That's my line." Ghost countered calmly.

"Teme...don't get to cocky because you can block a few punches." Specter growled.

* * *

"I'm 100 percent sure they are up there!" Whisper pointed at the roof after seeing orange and blue streaks of light fighting in the sky.

"He's fighting Specter, nyan!" Jibanyan added.

"How do you know that?" Whisper asked.

"One; the other light was blue. Two; I deal with fast moving things so much I could make the two out purrfectly," Jibanyan replied, "And THREE: His bike is parked over there." he pointed to the blue shark-like bike.

"...I wonder what would happen if it combined with Captain Ghost instead of Ghostriker…" Cyber pondered.

"I'd rather not find out…" Whisper shivered, "Ah! We still need to get up there to help Takeru-kun and give him Billy the Kid!"

"Right!" Cyber remembered as they ran inside.

As the three went inside, they ignored the sound of something hitting the ground outside, revealing the Machinegun Ganma singed from atmospheric re-entry.

"You hear something, nyan?"

"Nope, not a thing, Whis."

* * *

Ghost blocked another swing from Specter's Gan Gun Hand before he jumped away and landed a good distance from his antagonistic Rider rival. Ghost then reached into his parka and pulled out Robin Hood.

"Robin Hood!"

"No, you don't!" Specter snapped, pulling out...Edison's Eyecon, "Give me your power!" he stated, clicking the button making the Eyecon flip to its standby setting.

"Nani?" Ghost blinked, seeing that.

Specter then swapped Eyecons before the Orange rider could respond to. He pulled and pushed the lever,causing the Eyecon to flip once more.

 **=Bacchir Miro! KAIGAN: EDISON! Ereki~kirameki~Hatsumei-Oh!=**

The silver and yellow parka flew out and Specter forced it on as the mask locked into place...Only with his two horns instead of one. Shishikoma grit his teeth at seeing someone use Edison like that.

Specter held up his Gan Gun Hand as it stretched out...as the hand part was next to Ghost's arm. Specter pushed the pump lever up, making the fingers fold down and close over Ghost's arm. Ghost grunted in surprise as he couldn't move his arm now. Specter then pulled the trigger before a large surge of electric energy raced up the Gan Gun Hand. The electricity surged into Ghost, making him scream in pain.

"Gh...AAAHHHH!" Ghost cried as the electricity sparked off his body, burning the ground around him.

After a few more moments of shocking, Ghost's armor slowly began fading away, leaving behind Takeru. The Gan Gun Hand let go, allowing the poor boy to fall over and drop the Eyecon that was in his hand. Specter gave a grunt as he began to walk over towards Takeru to grab the Eyecon.

"Soultimate! Hiitodama Basutto!"

It was then Specter remembered two things. One: the Yokai that had fought him in Nobunaga Damashii was still there. And two: He was not in Nobunaga Damashii at the moment, but rather _Edison_ Damashii. Specter raised up his weapon to block the attack, but it still overpowered him and sent him tumbling back. By the time he lowered his weapon, Shishikoma was upon him, giving a lion-like roar as he slammed a fist into Specter's face.

The blow sent Specter through the floor beneath them and into a classroom down below. Specter grunted from below as he looked up at the hole. A shadow went across him and he turned to see Shishikoma hanging onto the roof's hose while swinging right through the window, shattering it while slamming his feet into Specter's gut.

"I don't have time for this." Specter groaned, grabbing his legs and lifting him up.

He then tightened his grip while shocking Shishikoma before tossing him through a wall. He then held his stomach for a moment.

"This armor doesn't bolster my defense… This is a ranged form after all…" he grunted before jumping back up to the roof. As he landed, he grunted turning back as he dodged another attack from Shishikoma, "You don't give up, do you?"

"That Eyecon...is important to Takeru-san and I," Shishikoma replied before swinging his arm outwards to the side, the flames on his wrists erupting on it and engulfing the fist to form burning claws over it, "I won't let you keep it another day!"

Specter pointed his finger, unleashing a bolt of lightning that sent the Yokai sliding away.

"Don't pretend to understand adult things." Specter stated.

"...You're right, I don't understand 'adult' things," Shishikoma replied, shaking the sparks off him, "But you don't know a thing about Yokai things. Edison Eyecon...is the symbol between the bond Takeru-aniki and I have!"

"Aniki?" Specter repeated before Shishikoma swung his flame-made claw.

"Hi Bakuretsu Ken!" Shishikoma roared as the flame-made claw rocketed at Specter, increasing to the size of an adult male human upon launch.

"Hmph…" Specter snorted, pulling the lever out then back in.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: EDISON!=**

Specter aimed his Gan Gun Hand up and pulled the trigger, shooting something into the sky as the claw of fire slammed into him with a large explosion.

 **=OMEGA DRIVE!=**

At that, a cloud formed above Shishikoma before a thunderbolt fell and struck the Yokai.

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shishikoma cried out before the thunderbolt finishing coming out, ending with a small explosion that sent him crashing beside the door to the roof.

Specter used the Gan Gun Hand to help him stand as the smoke cleared. He grunted, shaking the smoke off from the explosion.

"Ah...that will hurt for a while." Specter groaned, standing back up. "It was a valiant effort…"

At that, the door was mowed down by a hail of bullets and the Machine Gun Ganma smashed through the rest, **"That dirty rat! Where is that rat?!"** he spotted Specter, **"...** _ **You**_ **!"**

"You again…" Specter grunted.

" **I've got you now!"** he roared, unleashing his bullets pelting Specter until the combined bursts of bullets sent him flying over, his belt flipping open as the yellow Eyecon rolled across the roof towards the edge.

"?!" Shishikoma's eyes widened as he saw the Eyecon, "E-Edison…"

He grunted as he struggled to get up before he managed to run towards the Eyecon, unnoticed by the laughing Machine Gun Ganma, and jumped. The Eyecon nearly fell off, but Shishikoma's hand grabbing it stopped it from falling any further.

* * *

"Eh...he moves fast!" Whisper gawked, realizing that blur rushing past them must have been the Machinegun Ganma.

"How'd he even end up down there when the fight's up here, nyan?" Jibanyan pondered, riding on Cyber's shoulder as she made up the last set of stairs.

"I...forgot...how many stairs...there are here…" Cyber panted.

"Come on, Cyber-chan, just a little more and we're almost there." Whisper said pulling out a fan. "Takeru-kun need that new Eyecon." he reminded to help motivate her.

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded as she made it up the last few steps to see the ruined doorway.

As the trio finally made it past the door, they stopped a few steps short as gunfire went over their heads. They saw the Machinegun Ganma with his arm in a hold behind Specter's back. The Blue rider was striking at the Mafia-themed kaijin repeatedly to the face. Specter then led the Ganma to the roof before jumping off. As they fell, Specter twisted his body before landing his feet on the Ganma's back. As they continued falling, Specter twisted his hips before pushing with his legs, kickflipping the Ganma like a skateboard and making him spin while falling, letting him roll right into a wall.

"...Was that Specter?" Whisper blinked twice, looking over the side of the building to see the two still falling.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped, seeing him still downed.

"I-Is that that dog?!" Jibanyan gawked, seeing Shishikoma laying against the wall by Takeru, "He got big, nyan!"

"Takeru-san!" Cyber found her second wind and rushed over, helping him up into a sitting position, "Daijobu?"

"Gh...I think I taste lightning…" he muttered as he moved his hand to rub his head. "It's not tasty at all….movies lied to me…"

"Shishikoma!" Whisper snapped as he flew over to the Komainu, "Just what were you two thinking ripping that seal off?! I…?!"

"G...Got it back…" Shishikoma weakly chuckled, holding up the Edison Eyecon, _'I am_ never _underestimating Komajirou…'_

"Uh...what...ah...brain rebooting…" Takeru groaned as he was getting his bearings back. "Note to self...never get struck by lightning…"

"Specter didn't get another Eyecon, did he?" Cyber asked in worry.

"C-Cyber-san?" Takeru shook his head.

"Oh! Cyber-chan, the Eyecon!" Jibanyan reminded.

"Oh! Right!" Cyber blinked twice before pulling out Billy the Kid, "We got it, Takeru-san! Billy the Kid!"

"Sugoi!" he said taking it slowly from her hands. He then floated back up to his feat while looking over the Eyecon. "Good job, Cyber!" he said with a big smile.

"A-Arigatou," Cyber nodded.

"Well...Give it a go!" Whisper stated.

"Of course, okay. Billy the Kid," he said, holding it up, "My friend found you for me...that makes you a symbol of that friendship now." he smiled at the eyecon. "Onegai...lend me your power!" he said while clicking the side, making it flip to standby mode.

Takeru then flipped open his Ghost Driver before inserting the Billy the Kid Eyecon and closing it again. At that, a parka flew out. Unlike most, this one had long sleeves and resembled a brown leather jacket. It had fringe accents and straps with bullets held in several little pockets. A cow patterned shoulder guard rested across the shoulders and back. The hood melded into a cowboy hat with a rope-themed rim. The Parka then struck a pose as if holding up a gun. Takeru then raised his arm up like he normally does while slowly lowering it. He closed his eyes for a moment while taking a breath before opening them once more.

"Henshin!" he shouted, pushing the trigger of the Ghost Driver back in.

 **=KAIGAN: BILLY THE KID! Hyappatsu-hyakuchuu! Zukyun Bakyun!=**

The Parka gave a tip of his hood to Cyber before zipping onto Takeru once the Transient had formed on him. The parka then put itself on as the sleeves went over his arms and into place. As the hood set itself into place the mostly brown mask locked into place with an amber glow. Ghost raised his hand up to the hat tipping it down as his whisp horn cut through the front of it. The wind then suddenly picked up around him as well. Ghost then snapped his fingers, summoning his Gan Gun Saber gun mode.

At that, Cyber's bag began moving as well. She quickly opened it as the Bat Clock flew out of her bag. It then flew over to Ghost before closing and extending back its support leg and became a gun weapon that landed in Ghost's free hand.

"Oh! It became a gun, nyan!" Jibanyan awed.

"I see the Ganma!" Whisper informed, pointing towards the emptied pool.

Ghost held up both hands as his mask began to glow as the souls of Takeru and Billy The Kid synchronized.

"Sa…" Ghost said, tipping his hat up with his Gan Gun Saber gun, "The Hangman has arrived."

"Ganbatte, 'Hangman-san'," Cyber cheered.

"I think he was just letting Billy the Kid influence his words…" Whisper muttered from the sidelines.

Ghost then jumped into the air and towards the pool. In it, Specter pushed the Machine Gun Ganma away before aiming with his Gan Gun Hand in gun mode and began unleashing shotgun bursts of ammunition at the Ganma. Machinegun grunted as sparks flew off him before he aimed and unleashed yet another hailstorm of lead on Specter as he scrambled to evade the gunfire.

" **Die! Die! Die! Die!"** the Machine Gun Ganma ranted in time with his shots.

Specter ran up the wall of the empty pool before standing on the edge. He then aimed and fired at the same time as the Ganma, resulting in both being sent tumbling back. As both groaned in pain from the impacts to their chests, their concentration was broken by the sound of boots landing on cement. Both looked up at Kamen Rider Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii. His guns twirled around in his hands before aiming them from his hips at the two.

"Omae...another Eyecon," Specter growled.

Ghost said nothing as he leaned his head forward, hiding part of his mask with the rim of his hat/hood. He chuckled slightly.

" **What's so funny?!"** the Machine Gun Ganma snapped, quickly aiming his gun arm at Ghost.

Ghost lifted his arm in a blur before he fired from the Bat Gun. The two discharged bullets hit the Ganma's shoulders, making his arm swing up from the sudden force. His bullets shoing up into the air, barely missing a bird flying overhead. Ghost then aimed his Gan Gun Saber gun at Specter, shooting him once in the chest and knocking him off his feet as he got back up. The Ganma growled as he tried aiming at Ghost again, only for him to jump. As the rider fell, he kicked his leg and used the Ganma's own head as a platform to jump back into the air. Ghost then curved his body around before flipping upside down and aiming both his guns down. Ghost then began spinning in the air while shooting, the recoil of so many rapid shots efficiently keeping him up in the air longer than it should have been possible; and all while raining energy bullets down on the Ganma. The Ganma cried in pain as sparks flew of each bullet that fell on him.

Ghost finally stopped shooting and fell while rolling forward so he'd land on the ground in a crouch. Ghost held up his guns before a gust of breath came out of the air ducts on his mask, blowing away the smoke from the barrels. The Machine Gun Ganma groaned in pain as more and more sparks exploded off of his body. Ghost stood up while twirling his guns around and mock-holstering them on his hips. He then turned to face the Ganma as he stumbled around, trying to get back his balance.

"He's got him!" Jibanyan cheered.

"All that's left is the finisher!" Whisper added.

" **You dirty rat…"** the Machinegun Ganma growled as he aimed at Ghost's back. **"Don't you look down on me!"**

With that, the Ganma unleashed the bullets from his multiple barrels. Ghost quickly turned around and jumped back. He aimed his guns up and began shooting at the same time. All in slow motion as the bullets from the Ganma flew over his head, his own energy bullets flew through the air before hitting the Ganma in his chest sending him flying back into the wall of the pool. Ghost skidded across the ground before backfliping back onto his feet. As he got ready to scan the eye symbol of his gun he was surprised when another puff of smoke appeared next to him.

"Yo!" Yurusen greeted.

"Yurusen?" Ghost asked.

"Time for the quick tutorial of your new toy." she explained, "Your little buddy there is a handy tool. He's more than a clock and gun; he's a weapon attachment."

"Weapon attachment?" Ghost asked holding up the Bat Gun before noting it had the same connecting port as the Condor Denwor. The weapon also has a flat slide section that would allow it to further link with...the Gan Gun Saber if Ghost was right. Ghost held the Bat Gun sideways before linking the Gun Gun Saber in its gun form to the back. Together, they formed one single Rifle.

"Oh...a Rifle!" he realized, holding up the new weapon by the new side handle.

"Now that you've connected the two guns, prepare for one heck of a blast!" Yurusen warned, floating off.

"Yosh!" Ghost said as he held the Rifle mode by both handles before scanning the eye symbol with his Eyecon.

 **=Gan Gan Mina!=**

With that, the clock face began moving counting down as the hour hand inched towards the 12. Bats of energy began flying around the Gun and into the twin barrels. The Eye symbol that normally forms behind Ghost was shrunken down and formed just above the barrels like a scope for Ghost to Aim with. So the Rider did just that as he aimed at the Machinegun Ganma. A Red dot forming in the center of the symbols eye and marking the target. Ghost then placed his fingers over both triggers before spreading his legs and pulling on them both.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: OMEGA IMPACT!=**

Ghost roared as he unleashed a powerful beam of energy made up of amber, purple, and white light with bats of energy circling around it. The Ganma cried in surprise as the huge energy blast impacted him true to its name. It also made a huge hole in the side of the pool's wall. Ghost got down on one knee while holding up his rifle and once again blowing away the rising smoke. The eyecon clattered to the floor, shattering while a machine gun landed by the remains.

Ghost picked the weapon up before proceeding to dismantle the gun with professional skill and letting all its parts clatter to the ground. Sighing in relief, Ghost looked up at Specter's last spot before noting the Rider was gone.

"And...resealed," Whisper slapped the remade seal where it had originally been before a cloud of purple smoke covered Shishikoma, revealing Komasan, "Now can we please stop ripping the seal off, whis~?"

"No promises." Ghost sighed sadly, "I might need to do that a few more times in the future if our enemies do get stronger and stronger."

"Takeru-ani... _san_ ," Komasan's voice made Ghost look down at the little komainu, "I...I got it back!" he held up Edison Eyecon, his tail wagging.

Ghost chuckled as his armor faded away. Takeru crouched down to Komasan's eye level before gently petting his head. "Hai. Arigato. I'll be sure to take extra care of it from now on."

Komasan beamed before yawning as his eyebrows started flickering, "Sleepy, zura…"

"Aw...You really went all out helping Takeru-san," Cyber giggled as she picked up the tired komainu.

"He really did...he deserves a nice long nap." Takeru smiled as he gently put the Eyecon into his kimono...and his hammer space no one still figured the logic of.

* * *

Specter in his human form rested against the wall of a building. He raised his hand slowly up to cut on his cheek from all the fighting he did. The Rider wiped the blood off before growling and slamming his hand into the wall. He lost the Eyecon he only recently got. Specter growled under his breath as he took a moment to try and calm his anger. He then noticed something in his pocket slowly wiggle itself out.

" _Phew...it's very stuffy in there…"_ The pink-tinted Ganma Eyecon complained in the voice of a young girl, _"Ne...Why do all your clothes have to be leather again? It doesn't breath well, you know."_ she complained as Specter picked the Eyecon and raised her to eye level.

"My means of transportation is a bike. Leather is more aerodynamic and protects from the wind." he complained.

" _Hm…"_

"Don't 'Hmm' me." Specter chuckled. "You should just trust your big brother."

" _I do...But all you do is fight...I worry."_ she explained, the Eyecon flashing brighter pink with each letter. _"There has to be a easier way...maybe you could talk to Aran-sama."_

"No...he's done enough for us. He doesn't need to get involved." Specter said quickly. "I can handle this...I promise you...I won't let you down, Kanon…" he sighed, "Your brother will never abandon you."

* * *

"You seem chipper," Onari noted as Cyber entered the temple the next day.

"I ran into Kanta-chan while I was on my way here from college," Cyber explained, "He asked me to thank everyone for helping with the shootings. It turns out that they're going to not make a new City Hall anymore and work on restoring the school." she glanced over at Takeru, a bit of a pout on her face, "Though, they did say that it'd take longer now that the school's pool is missing part of it."

Takeru whistled while sweeping the front porch of the temple and walking past the two. At his tree, Komasan watched while polishing Edison Eyecon with a happy smile.

* * *

 _GT: Seems that Takeru-san is in a bit of a pinch with Cyber right now._

 _Z0: Well what's the worse that can happen. I mean...it's not like he can go say sorry for him using a laser blast to kill a ghost. Well I suppose that won't stop the scolding from Cyber._

 _GT: So very true. And it seems that Komasan sees Takeru as something more than a friend, but as a big brother._

 _Z0: It would appear so. Makes the comparison Cyber made in his introduction chapter all the more applicable._

 _GT: So very true. Speaking of introductions, though...Whisper! Yurusen! You know what time it is!_

* * *

 _ **Whisper: *wearing a cowboy get up* Howdy y'all! Welcome to Rider Fashion Check! The only show on the market that talks about Riders and their Forms! I'm Sheriff Whisper, whis~!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *wearing a black cowboy get up with a face mask* Yeehaw! *ties Whisper with a lasso before dragging him into a fight cloud and leaving him hogtied again* And I'm the start of this entire series, the uncanny Yurusen-sama!**_

 _ **Whisper: Hey! *starts struggling with the ropes* I thought we agreed no ropes for this except for the ones out special Parka today wears, whis~!**_

 _ **Yuruen: Hm...nani? I don't remember any such thing. *holds up a bottle of hot sauce***_

 _ **Whisper: AH! *starts sweating* No! Please! Anything but that!**_

 _ **Yurusen: Hehehehe….you're right. We got no time for this, *turns away before throwing the bottle into the air as it arcs and aims for Whisper***_

 _ **Whisper: *manages to bounce out of the way of the bottle and finally untangling himself* It's the one, the only, Billy The Kid Damashii!**_

 _ **=Hyappatsu Hyakuchuu! Zuykun! Bakyun!=**_

 _ **Yurusen: *aims twin pistols at Whisper before shooting an insane amount of bullets they should not have been able to hold, forming a perfect image of herself in the wall behind him* And that, boys and girls, is how to use guns correctly.**_

 _ **Whisper: No it is not! *grabs the lasso and hogties Yurusen before floating over to Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii* Now then, this Damashii is based upon, as the name implies, the American West's infamous gunman, Billy the Kid. The law just couldn't seem to track him down until the end!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *mumbles while on the ground***_

 _ **Whisper: He was unbeaten in the quick draw. Why, it's said that he could draw his six shooter and unload all 6 in a single enemy before they could even draw their own gun. And his Parka doesn't fail to capture the American West quite nicely what with its leather-like fabric, the rope and bullet decorations and trim, and even the hood being a cowboy's stetson. It is the West reborn!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *pulls out an insanely large knife to cut the ropes* Oi...soft serve.**_

 _ **Whisper: Whis? *in a flash, Whisper is cut into cubes* Ahhhh… *starts to try to build himself back up***_

 _ **Yurusen: *giggles before floating above Ghost* This hat is not just for decoration; his gunshot hood incorporates the Quick-Draw Hat into it, this stylish hood hat combo allows Ghost to know how any gun that finds it's way into his hands works. You put any firearm in those hands of his and he'll be like the Terminator and know how to use it to take down all who get in his sights. Not only that, it uploads Billy the Kid's own combat record into his mind, all his skill, tricks, abilities, and instincts, all now in the mind of our hero. No one should ever be able to beat him in a gunfight. Not to mention he has his own auto aim function. His secondary hood ability, the Target hood, lets him use rapid target aquisition to find any enemy and know where to shoot em.**_

 _ **Whisper: *still building himself up as if made of legos* Eh..he's that good?! Oh, what am I saying? It reflects how well his shooting skills were when he still lived!**_

 _ **Yurusen: Exactly! *messes with Whisper, building him into an Edo Castle* Ta-da!**_

 _ **Whisper: Hey! *falls back into a pile of blocks* Ugh...So what about the body of the parka? Anything of interest there, whis~? *starts to build himself up once more***_

 _ **Yurusen: But of course! *begins replacing Whisper blocks with real lego blocks* The Fanning Court, for example! It's not only slick and stylish, it is built for gun battles. Its totally ballistic resistant, meaning if you shoot it, it has 0 effect on Ghost. And it boosts his body's reflexes, letting him do amazing Gun-kata techniques, and perfectly blend long range and melee combat.**_

 _ **Whisper: I see...I have heard rumors that Billy the Kid was as fast as lightning when it came to reflexes, and it's always a good idea to have something on hand to deal with shootings for protection.**_

 _ **Yurusen: Ever noticed when Takeru gets a warrior Eyecon...it's someone you really don't want to mess with? *replaces more blocks with colorful lego blocks***_

 _ **Whisper: True, so very true. Though outside of Musashi, the warriors we've met in the Eyecons all have a special friend to go with them, whis~ *Bat Clock swoops down and attacks Yurusen* Ike, Bat Clock! *Whisper now has multiple colored patches on his body* Something feels different? AH! I look like a rubix cube!**_

 _ **Yurusen: Bad clock! *wrestles with the Bat Clock before it accidently folds into gun mode and shoots the wall behind Whisper***_

 _ **Whisper: AH! *sees the bullet didn't hit him* Phew… *clears his throat while painting his colored parts white* The Bat Clock is another wonderful combination of antique and animal; in this case a small old time clock and a bat. He can also transform into a small gun with two barrels for Ghost to use when he wears the Billy the Kid Parka. *the hole-littered wall behind him falls over on top of Whisper* GAH!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *picks up some rubble* Eeee-yuk...don't go looking under their folks...it's not pretty. Anyway, this violent fellow has tons of neat tricks. He's connected to Billy the Kid's last power: the Lightning Bullets AKA those bullet casings that let him make unlimited ammo for any gun. Bat Clock has his own neat features as well. *Bat Clock folds back into a clock before Yurusen moves the hand back, causing an image of the wall falling over on Whisper to appear to her amusement***_

 _ **Whisper: *under the rubble* I'm still alive...Whis…**_

 _ **Yurusen: Shat up! Anyway, his Night Seek Head can record tons of nice video, which he can play back for us using his Incident Viewers, his clock arms; they project images to the air. And using special magic, the hands can allow you to see what happened both before and after the video was shot, meaning he shoots a video of one place and it's like setting up a secret camera forever!**_

 _ **Cyber: *off-screen* Who broke the wall again?! *Whisper and Ghost start to sweat***_

 _ **Yurusen: *eye glints with evil delight* Oi amazon...I have a Takeru video to show you.**_

 _ **Whisper: *pulls himself out of the rubble* Book it, Takeru-kun! *pokes head through the hole* Yurusen broke the wall, whis~! *flies off with Ghost fleeing***_

 _ **Yurusen: I did not…*turns to Cyber* Ah good you're here, I have something you'll like.**_

 _ **Cyber: *frowns and narrows her eyes at Yurusen* Debekoi, Semimaru.**_

 _ **Semimaru: MIN~! *slices Yurusen into colorful blocks***_

 _ **Cyber: Really...why do you pick on Bat-kun? *picks up Bat Clock and the list of features it has***_

 _ **Yurusen: I...regret...nothing…**_

 _ **Cyber: Let's see…*looks at the list* Roh Compactors Null Speakers...that's a long name. 'Can be used for sonar detection, and used as a weapon that causes painful soundwaves to harm enemy Ganma.' Oh! Sugei, Bat-kun! That's really neat! *Bat Clock opens up and squeaks happily* Air Slicer Wings...rugged flexible build for flapping and flying, and can...also make energy blades?! Why do you all have such dangerous abilities? *shakes her head* Ah well. *checks to see if there's anything else on the list* Sonic Aim Grip...makes your energy bullets and allows for auto-aiming. Oh...that's nice, for someone who doesn't know how to use a gun. High Blast Barrel, cover energy bullets in a shell of energy to make them stronger and faster, nicknamed the 'Hai Blast Shells'. ...Did Takeru-san come up with that name? *Bat Clock shrugs as best it could***_

 _ **Yurusen: Turn the arms to 9 o'clock…**_

 _ **Cyber: Eh? *blinks twice before looking at Bat Clock* Is that a good idea, Bat-kun? *Bat Clock shrugs again before pointing to the list showing that the shortcut to rewind time on videos* Eh...rewind videos...I wish TV could do that.**_

 _ **Yurusen: You'll enjoy it…**_

 _ **Cyber: Ano…**_

 _ **Jibanyan: *runs in* Cyber-chan, Komasan fell in the well again!**_

 _ **Cyber: Oh my goodness! *runs out* Onari-san, get the rope!**_

 _ **Yurusen: *reforms instantly before slamming a baseball bat on Jibanyan's head, making him faint* Stupid cat! You ruined my 'Embarass Takeru and Cyber' plan! Ugh...oh well, next time...I shall make her faint from seeing what I have recorded on here! *Bat Shot slices her apart with his Air Slicer Wings before flying out with the rope***_

 _ **Whisper: *pokes in* Is it...AH! What happened here?! *goes over to Jibanyan and lifts him in his arms* Oh poor Jibanyan! You were such a young Yokai! It was too soon...too SOON!**_

 _ **Jibanyan: Zzzz…*snot bubble forms***_

 _ **Whisper: Oh...you're not dead**_ **again** _ **...I misread that situation badly…*flies out, carrying Jibanyan* Well, let's go put you on the heating table, whis~**_

 _ **Yurusen: *slowly putting herself back together* I...hate...everyone…**_

* * *

 _GT: That was not a good time for Yurusen, it seems._

 _Z0: I suppose her karma built up too much._

 _GT: What a poor Yurusen. She was a_ cut _above the rest, but no_ dice _on avoiding karma._

 _Z0: Indeed._

 _Yurusen: Oh well screw you two as well! You're lucky you pay me well! Or I'd have my agent sue all of you!_

 _GT: I have Phoenix Wright on speed dial to deal with that._

 _Yurusen: *lifts up a 6 foot bat covered in nails* Got a speed dial for this!?_

 _GT: *pushes a button*_

 _Other line: =Hello. Ghostbusters=_

 _Yurusen: You wouldn't!_

 _GT: ...Yes, I'd like to report a small one-eyed ghost with a tiny orange body and a white cape. It's currently threatening myself and a friend of mine with a six-foot tall baseball bat with nails. ...Yes, the nails are rusty._

 _Other line: =We'll be there in ten seconds= *hangs up*_

 _Z0:...Who you gonna call *music begins*_

 _Yurusen: ...Mommy? *flees* SENNIN~! TATSUKETE!_

 _GT: *ignoring the Ghostbusters as they chase after Yurusen* While she's distracted, Komasan!_

* * *

 _ **Komasan: Jikan, Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles, zura…**_

Takeru: Minna~! These are tickets to a museum we have to go! Oh please can we go?! They are all great heroes! And it's a Sengoku display!

Whisper: Ah~ The Sengoku! I was 'born' during the beginning of the Sengoku, so it holds a special place in my memories, whis~

Cyber: Ah! Whisper-san and the kabuto are glowing!

Takeru: Whisper...you're connected to an Eyecon!

Whisper: WHIS~!

Yurusen: Well, why not look at this~?

Cyber: Whisper...was a vassal to Ishida Mitsunari-sama?!

 **Chapter 10: Warrior of the Sengoku! Yokai Gunshi Whisbei**

Yurusen: Give me that Eyecon!

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...Next chapter is going to be an interesting one for Whisper it seems._

 _Z0: Indeed so many interesting things shall be learned. And possibly some interesting development._

 _GT: And it seems this isn't going to be an easy Eyecon. Then again, when has an Eyecon ever been easy to obtain?_

 _Z0: Uh...that depends on how you see it...I mean, we don't know how hard Tut was for Specter...and he got Nobunaga kind of easy._

 _GT: True...Well, until next time everyone! *waves to the readers* Read and review~!_

 _Z0: Bye-bye, we'll be back soon...hopefully, Life is long and annoying!_


	10. WHIS! Yokai Gunshi Whisbei!

_**Z0: Well it's been awhile since we worked hasn't it buddy?**_

 _ **GT: Yep. *stabbing a picture of the English Dub team for Yokai Watch repeatedly***_

 _ **Z0: Yeah, as GT has finally accepted, good English dubs are a rare thing. It...highly highly depends on the anime itself. For example only good dubs I know of are either Cowboy Bebop and Space Dandy...and I have a weakness for the G Gundam Dub. But when you compare most dubs with the Japanese originals...you notice a drastic change in quality of voice.**_

 _ **GT: And a lack of respect for the original dub and their culture in those series in some.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah...shows highly dependent on Japanese historical culture like Yokai Watch...are not the kind you should dub over. Pokemon...it's a made up world no problem. And other anime with a world that's not grounded to Japan alone are easy.**_

 _ **GT: It is a horrible, horrible day for Yokai Watch and Japan because of what the English Dub team did to not only famous Yokai, but also to some historic figures, too.**_

 _ **Z0: My point stands. Some of the best english dubs have been anime that don't rely on Japanese culture...and ironically enough anime that borrow Western culture. But anyway we can like go a 100 pages long on this talk, we borderline do with our private messages… anyway let's get to the good of this day which is the rest of this chapter. Now before you read, I'll explain in an ironic twist this chapter was planned before the episode that was dubbed, ruined and subsequently angered GT vastly.**_

 _ **GT: *nods* It was one of my favorite episodes as well since it got me even more interested in Japanese history and the English Dub team goes and does...**_ **that** _ **. Completely unforgivable! *exhales slowly* But right now, before we get into the story...answering questions from reviews.**_

 _ **Z0: First question from Skinnydude911: Since Beethoven was claimed earlier, will his damashii debut be different from the canon? Also will you be having them acquire the eyecons not of the 15 heroic ghosts in the show, like Galileo, Shakespeare, Nightingale, and etc? Will you also cover both Yokai Watch and Kamen Rider Ghost movies as well?**_

 _ **GT: Well, to the first question; it'll be different.**_

 _ **Z0: To a rather big extent. Also for those extra eyecons that appear in films, side stories, or are just as toys that are usable in the arcade. Yes they will appear how and when not sure yet. But after some more basic plot. As for the movies? Yes, all of them will be covered in some form or another...okay so maybe the 3rd Yokai Watch movie's plot...we might not cover that if just...well this is a crossover between an anime and live action show...so my mind kind of already juggles them for giggles.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed. Next is from curioustomjerry. He asks the following: Heroic Eyecons like Himiko, Grimm, Sanzo, Ryoma, & Goemon; are they still be in Saionji's possession or remain hidden for Takeru & Cyber to find them? Will you show more appearances of the Gamma? There's hardly any new Gamma lately; always using the same Gamma that the Riders had defeated before. When will Orochi make another appearance? Will Takeru, Cyber & their friends still have to face the terrifying Onis during Terror Time?**_

 _ **Z0: Okay first one is spoilerish. So...uhm...skipping it sorry.**_

 _ **GT: We don't want to spoil anyone's fun with the story by revealing that just yet, so we're very sorry. It would've be nice if they mixed things up with more kinds of Ganma in the show.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah, I think that was some kind of budget problem, so they just kind of kept cloning Ganma. But we won't do that here. Since they are easy to come up with, we'll just make up random new gimmick Ganma.**_

 _ **GT: Eeyup. So wish us luck on that like with the Car Ganma. Yes, they'll be seeing Orochi once more, but when is a secret. As for Oni Time…*looks over to see Whisper, Jibanyan, and Komasan hiding under the bed, shivering with wide eyes***_

 _ **Z0: They're traumatized. But anyway, will it appear? ...yeah. *the poor traumatized Yokai become statues of fear***_

 _ **GT: stormsyaf asks: 'What are your thoughts on Kamen Rider Ex Aid? Speaking of Ex-Aid. Are you gonna do a crossover between Ex-Aid and An anime (FANFICTION)?' For me, I'd say that Ex-Aid is rather interesting. They combined video games with doctors...it's Dr. Mario in real life.**_

 _ **Z0: *smiles happily* Oh how I waited for this chance. Ex-Aid...in my opinion...Best...season...EVER! I love it, it's momentum and story pacing are crisp clean and fast! IT tells you what you need, it doesn't drag on in some parts, and it is amazing. The Riders are all great for their own reasons. Ironically the one I love most is the one who's own actor said you might night like at the beginning and that is Kamen Rider Snipe/Hanaya Taiga. I could give you pages upon pages of good things, good writing suggestions that the head writer put in, and just about everything i like. But all I can tell you readers is watch it for yourself. Yeah I get to a lot if not most, Ex-Aid's campy anime in real life looking design for his armor is kind of off putting. But if you can look past it, there is a great show with great drama, perfectly executed medical themes and story, and a great story for Kamen Rider. And if you are a long time fan or a new time fan, watch this season, for A) it breaks some norms so it'll be totally new for everyone, and B) it's just great cause it does away with so many typical cliche trope-ish things. I went long I'm sorry I just love this show greatly.**_

 _ **GT: ...ooookay. As for the other question, yes. It is coming soon.**_

 _ **Z0: Again sorry… instantly loved this series. Anyway, as for a story with it like GT said it's coming very soon as for what it's crossing over with. Best not to reveal what till it's posted.**_

 _ **GT: *nods* Next is from : 'Hey, I'm gonna ask you a question, I was wondering if you can make a Yokai Watch & Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger crossover special?' ...Um...sorta?**_

 _ **Z0: I don't know if they mean this story and our Zyuohgers story in which case yes there is one for the future. If they mean something else...then not sure what. So I guess the answer is 'yes?'. Let's leave it at that.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah so we'll just move on to any other questions if there are any. Which it seems we have one more. From a repeat reviewer...that happens often doesn't it?Anyway. Curioustomjerry asks: what Eyecon will it be in the next chapter? Is it one of the Heroic 15 or the one from Ganbarizing? When is Ghost Beethoven Damashii make an actual appearance? Are you planning to put the events from Yokai Watch 2 into this crossover along with Yokai Watch second movie? With the appearance of Yokai Edison, are there gonna be more Merican Yokai Takeru & Cyber will encounter soon? When Cyber going to unlock the Legendary Yokai from all the Medals she collected? Are there be more Yokai that or will evolve including Fusion Yokai ? **_

_**GT: The next Eyecon will be revealed in this chapter, no it is not one of the Heroic 15 or the Ganbarizing Eyecons, and Beethoven Damashii'll be showing up soon. *sees the words 'Yokai Watch 2'* ...Still can't believe the war between the two factions of Ganso and Honke was over what kind of snack to present to Enma Daiou!**_

 _ **Z0: That...that...yeah, I don't think we have the time to work that into the Ganma world conflict...maybe as like an original film chapter type thing.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed. Though the second movie was rather interesting, especially in the fifth story when the villain was actually able to completely cut humans and spirits off from each other in terms of seeing, touching, or interacting. That'd put a big pain in the bum to the Ganma's plans if it worked on them.**_

 _ **Z0: Would it is a long kind of topic to figure out though...so until we think on the yes or no, we'll save it for later. And if we did do that film's story, it'd be more a Yokai only type thing, just 'cause of the overall set up as a multiple stories type thing that it was.**_

 _ **GT: Right. There will be more kinds of Yokai that'll show up. As for Legendary Yokai from the Yokai Daijinten...They'll appear when they'll appear. The last question though...um...what?**_

 _ **Z0: I think they meant in regard to how we had Komasan kind of level up in the last little arc, will we do it for other Yokai. Like say make Jibanyan do the same thing. I know the game has something for that at least, but if I recall...it was like a giant tabby cat.**_

 _ **GT: Oh, you mean when Fuyunyan became Dekanyan during the course of 60 years. Well, most likely it'll happen every now and then, but right now Komasan can only become Shishikoma when the seal's removed at the school. As for others doing something like that...just wait and see.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah, and I believe that is everything in terms of questions as it stands. So let us move onto the real part of the chapter.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed! As usual, we own no one but the OCs that show up and OC Eyecons. *pulls down screen***_

* * *

 _ **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**_

 _ **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**_

 _ **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**_

 _ **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**_

 _ **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**_

 _ **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**_

 _ **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**_

 _ **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**_

 _ **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**_

* * *

' _ **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on the day of my 18th birthday my life was taken by ghosts known as Ganma. But that was also the day i became Kamen Rider Ghost. Since then me and my friend Cyber have been running into lots of strange and fun beings known as Yokai. No two we've met are exactly alike...even when they are exacly alike. With each and every new Yokai friend we make we gain more help in our quest for the Eyecons, I still have several to go and another rider is after them as well. I have 59 days left, but I know I can accomplish my goal with the help of my friends.'**_

* * *

The night was as quiet as possible as the full moon shined on the town. In Cyber's home, the residents were sound asleep. Cyber was underneath her bed's covers, a hint of the orange pajama short poking out from underneath, while Jibanyan was curled up on top of her, a nightcap on his head. Phased halfway through the floor was Whisper, his swirl moving like it had a life of its own as he snored. On the desk, the Yokai Dai-Jinten was opened, letting the moonlight from the balcony window shine on the medals within.

"Hm...what a good collection." a familiar raspy voice mused as Senning walked through the wall. "Yurusen never fails to be accurate with her reports." he chuckled as he looked at the floor and found Whisper. "And you, always the reliable kind." he chuckled kneeling down to him and poking his swirl. "The next Eyecon will be very interesting, but you..you'll be in for a lot of difficulty little Yokai Butler." he sighed as he stood back up and pulled out a handful of tickets and placed them in the Yokai Dai-Jinten. "Now...to get out of here before I go from mysterious to creepy." he said while phasing through the floor.

After a moment Yurusen phased through before she took out a marker and began drawing glasses and a mustache on Whisper. She snickered before leaving as well.

* * *

The following morning Takeru brought his bike to a halt in front of Cyber's house before he walked it into the parking lot so as to not leave it out on the street and disturb the neighbors. Komsan poked out of the hood of the parka under his kimono, rubbing an eye. Both let out a slight yawn due to it still being pretty early. And Takeru had been showing Komasan how to play video games so they often stayed up late.

"Ah...man I love Cyber's cooking, but I kind of hating mornings." Takeru muttered stretching his arms as Komasan mirrored him. "But Cyber's breakfast is worth the getting out of bed, right?" he asked his little Yokai buddy.

"Uhn," Komasan nodded.

"I hope she's awake already..." Takeru muttered as he walked up to the door and knocked slightly.

"Nani?!"

"Monge!" Komasan yelped as he looked up at the balcony.

"Wha?" Takeru blinked shaking his head as he walked back a bit. "Cyber? Daijobu!?" he shouted at the balcony. He waited maybe a second before he threw caution to the wind and just literally ran through the door...leaving Komasan to be slammed into it, "Ah gomen." Takeru said as he opened the door and picked him up.

"Zura…" Komasan mumbled, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Sorry…" he said resting him on the couch near the front door. "Cyber!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs. "What's wrong!?" he asked, throwing open her bedroom door.

"?!" Cyber looked at the door with wide eyes, her orange pajama top partially unbuttoned enough to expose the valley of her mounds, "K-Kyaa!" She closed her half-buttoned pajama top and threw a pillow at Takeru, knocking him out of the room through a wall, "E...Ta...Takeru-san?"

* * *

"Gomen nassai," Takeru apologized as Cyber placed a bowl of rice with some cooked yellowtail on top before him and Komasan.

"I-It's fine," Cyber assured, blushing hard.

"I was hoping he'd run into your room when you had that pajama shirt fully off," Yurusen muttered as she poofed above Takeru before Whisper slammed her with a boxing glove, sending her flying.

"Yes. I was hoping to ask why you were entering Cyber-chan's room while she was getting ready for the day, whis," Whisper noted, the lights off in the room while he was holding a lamp over Takeru's head.

"Bright…" Takeru muttered blocking the light with his arm. The lights then came back on as Komasan walked back to his seat from the light switch.

"Someone turned out the lights, zura." he muttered happily as he sat down and clapped his hands, "Itadakimasu, zura." he said before digging in.

"..." Cyber giggled, imagining Komasan as an officer and doing that in the middle of an interrogation resulting in the interrogatee snapping and ending up admitting their guilt.

"Again sorry...I got worried when I heard someone shout...with all the things we fight, I jumped the gun and thought maybe a Ganma showed up here." Takeru admitting, poofing into black mist and appearing in the seat behind Whisper, making him freak at how he did that. Takeru grabbed his plate while Whisper looked around in his confusion. "Itadakimasu." he bowed, taking a bite.

"Takeru's a better ghost than Whisper." Komasan muttered, swallowing a bite of food.

"Course he is. He practices all his creepy ghost powers. Takeru, show them telekinesis!" Yurusen ordered as she poofed back in. Takeru sighed as he let go of the chopsticks as they continued moving on their own and feeding him.

"Sugoi…" Cyber awed.

"It got old after I learned to use them to do my chores." Takeru explained, grabbing them again. "Onari freaked when he saw I had all the brooms and mops cleaning the temple like the Wizard's Apprentice story."

"Hehe...best reaction ever." Yurusen giggled. "He still hasn't learned possession though…"

"Soka…" Cyber nodded before recalling what Takeru explained, "Oh. I was just startled by some tickets I found on the Dai-Jinten this morning." she put the Dai-Jinten on the table and opened it, showing the tickets, "See?"

"You're welcome." Yurusen stated, making everyone pause and just stare at her. "What?"

"Nah…" they all shook their heads in disbelief. Takeru took the tickets for a second as he looked them over.

"Eh...an event as the museum?" he blinked, reading them over. "Sugei!" he said happily as the inner historical figures fan in him was brought out, "I wonder if these are still useable?"

"Hm…" Whisper peeked over Takeru shoulder.

His eyes bugged out extending greatly like spikes as he read them. All that was missing was the cartoonish 'awooga' sound effect. He quickly retracted his eyes as he shook off his surprise.

"Uhm... If they are from Yurusen, then they are probably expired."

"Hey!" Yurusen shouted.

"Probably best to forget it. We can go out looking for Eyecons and new Yokai to befriend, or just stay home for once and not get into some crazy adventure." Whisper stated to the two humans who ultimately always decided where they would go and what to do.

Jibanyan put his empty bowl to the side before looking at the tickets, "Hey, these are still good, Whisper."

"See," Yurusen said proudly. "Besides, why else would I bring you these if not for what else?" she asked leaning in towards the two humans. "You guys know it! Boss brings you helpful clues all the times. Hello~! These are the clues!" she pointed at the tickets. "Besides if Whisper doesn't want to go, the two of you could go all alone, and spend all day together like a normal pair of lovers." she stated holding her ands together while making kissy noises at them.

Takeru, who was drinking some water, did a spit take, spraying Jibanyan and Komasan. Jibanyan rowled before jumping back and trying to shake the water off him before running out to find a towel. Komasan shook himself of the bit of water before seeing Cyber was choking on a bit of food, having been eating when she was startled. He ran into the kitchen and came back out with a cup of water. Hopping onto the table, he handed it to Cyber who quickly drank it and breathed in deeply once the blockage was gone.

"A-Arigatou," Cyber thanked..

"Hahaha! Look at you two! You're so easy to tease about your obvious sexual tension!" Yurusen laughed. "Oh...kids...so immature."

"The only immature one here…" Yursen turned around just in time to be smashed in the eye with an oversized steel club with welded rusty nails and sutras on it held by Whisper, sending her flying into the distance, "IS YOU!"

"Home Run!" Komasan cheered, wearing an Umpire mask he pulled out of his bag.

"Anyway…" a slightly blushing Takeru spoke up after clearing his throat. "Tickets...museum...want to go guys...all of us?" he asked, taking pauses to make sure he said the right things and not trigger any traps set up by the tension.

"H-Hai," Cyber agreed.

"Aye, zura!" Komasan nodded.

"Sure, nyan!" Jibanyan agreed as he dried himself with a towel.

"R-Right, whis…" Whisper agreed as he looked at the tickets.

"Kay…" Yurusen's voice from the distance groaned.

"She's safe!" Komasan declared happily.

"Why can't she be the one sealed away?" Whisper grumbled.

"I'll go look up the address." Cyber said quickly.

"I'll go fill up my bike real quick." Takeru said as the two got up and went out.

"The tension is real…" Jibanyan muttered as the Yokai just watched the two humans.

"I thought Takeru-san's bike didn't need to be refiled, zura," Komasan tilted his head, "And haven't we gone to the museum before, zura?"

"You'll understand eventually, whis," Whisper patted Komasan's head, "Men...are prone to stupidity when flustered." Whisper said in a calm and suave sounding tone.

"Don't get it…" both shrugged, making Whisper face fault.

* * *

"Hai here we are," Takeru said pulling his bike to a stop in front of the museum; Cyber riding behind him. Komasan in his spot in Takeru's hood and Jibanyan hanging onto the tail light of the bike for dear life...he fell off Cyber's shoulder about half way there and grabbed onto it in his panic. He pushed the visor of his helmet up so he could look at the sign in front. He then noted the size of the museum. "Dekai…" he gawked at seeing its size. "There must be so many exhibits."

"Is...it safe to let go nyow?" Jibanyan asked.

"Hai," Cyber replied as she got off and helped him off the tail light.

"Ah...so it is real." Whisper said with a surprised, but pretty happy, look to him. "What a kind gift even if it's from Yurusen of all beings."

"I guess even Yurusen can...be nice." Takeru offered, Komasan nodding in agreement.

"Still, we should be on the lookout," Whisper noted, "She did mention that if it came from her or Sennin, it means that there may be an Eyecon here, whis."

"It's a Sengoku themed event; all of the greatest warriors and leaders of Japan's history." Takeru said his eye shining with stars. "Just imagine the history, the legends, and all of the heroic souls all in one place!" he spoke passionately. "Each and every person honored here is a hero who made the most of every ounce of life and shone the path for others to follow!"

"Takeru has entered Fan mode." Komsan noted happily.

"Ahh...the Sengoku," Whisper noted, "Quite the dangerous time, even for Yokai, whis."

"Oh yeah...you're old." Jibanyan remembered.

"I prefer 'wise.'" Whisper ignored the remark.

"Oh that's right! Whisper, you were alive for this point in time. That means you must remember so many of the people in this exhibit." Takeru nodded. "Maybe you'll see the belongings to someone you knew back then?"

"Possibly, whis," Whisper replied.

"Now I'm more excited for this exhibit," Cyber giggled.

"I bet a lot girls ignored you back in those days." Yurusen teased Whisper as she flew past him and followed Takeru inside.

"OI!" Whisper snapped as he flew after them.

After that the group, walked in and, after presenting the tickets, were admitted in. They awed at the exhibits being held on display. Painting, armor, weapons, recreations, everything that was to be admired was all held on the floors of the museum.

"Sugoi!" Takeru stated happily as he moved about in a blur of color thanks to his floral print kimono jacket. Appearing at one display with an 'Ah' before moving over to another on the clear other side of the wing with an 'Ooh'.

Cyber covered her mouth to keep from giggling at the feats of super speed Takeru was displaying while acting like an utterly childlike fanboy. She knew he could be serious and controlled when it counted, but seeing the normally calm Takeru act goofy made Cyber feel happy, almost as if she didn't have a friend who was always fighting monsters, but just a normal human friend.

"Sugei!" Takeru awed, seeing a full set of Nobunaga's silver demonic themed armor...it was worth noting...he was phased halfway through the display glass.

Cyber looked around left and right to make sure no one was freaking out before she grabbed his Kimono and dragged him away, "Maybe you should be more careful, Takeru-san."

"True. You went right through her," Whisper agreed.

"Eh?" Takeru pointed to Cyber.

"No," Whisper shook his head as he pointed at Cyber's Yokai Watch.

"Oh," Cyber nodded as she turned her watch on and looked through the lens, "Oh!"

"Monge...There are a lot of Yokai here, zura," Komasan awed, seeing the museum filled with different kinds of Yokai.

"Sugei…" Takeru gawked. "So many...are they all also here for the exhibit?" he looked, around seeing many familiar faces and several new faces as well. "Wait...her?" Takeru asked, once more looking at Whisper.

"How rude!" a youthful-looking woman in a teal kimono huffed as she walked off, her long neck bouncing a little as she walked.

"Ah gomen…" Takeru called out...but she was already gone, "And she's gone….and I look like a creep." he sighed in depression.

"Takeru-san! Cyber-chan!" a voice called, making the two turn to see Fubuki-Hime float over, Atsugaru running after her.

"Fu-chan!" Cyber waved, Takeru waving happily with her.

"I haven't seen you both in a while," Fu noted, giving them both a quick hug and surprising them both when no frost formed on them.

"You've managed to get in control of your powers, whis?" Whisper asked.

"Hai. Garu-chan and the others were great at helping me," Fu explained.

"That's great," Takeru smiled, "Now you can all hang out for as long as you want."

"Hai!" Fu beamed before hugging Atsugaru, "We're actually here because Garu-chan was one of the guard dogs for Ryoma when he was alive."

"Eh...really?" Takeru asked in awe. "That's amazing!"

"Down boy." Whisper said, pulling him back by his hood. "Takeru-kun is a big fan of famous historical figures. Heroes if you would."

"It's my dream to lead a great life and inspire others in the future just like them." Takeru added.

"One would think becoming an actual superhero would be enough…" Yurusen muttered as she floated above them not caring to get involved in their usual shenanigans.

"Yeah. Ryoma-dono was a good lord, even to his guard dogs," Atsugaru noted as he looked over at a diorama of Shikoku island, a set of armor situated behind the diorama, "He treated us as equals and even gave us the same meat that the humans would eat at the table."

"Dogs...they gets all the luck…" Jibanyan muttered to himself at that.

"Why are you complaining? You use the TV, eat right out of the fridge, and don't do your own shopping. You got it ten times more easy as a house cat to Cyber." Yurusen pointed out.

"It must have been a life full great memories?" Takeru asked Atsugaru as he got down to eye level. "To be able to live alongside someone so inspiring and kind. For all you Yokai who lived in that time, to know so many people that made their marks on history forever. I imagine their memories, the path they burned is brighter for you than anyone else." he spoke softly yet passionately. "That's what a hero is, after all."

"True," Atsugaru grinned, "Let's get going, Fu-chan. We said we'd meet Nobosentonman and Meramelion over at the food court soon."

"Hai!" Fu nodded before walking off with Atsugaru and giving a wink at Takeru and Cyber, "Have fun on your date, you two!"

"...If it weren't for the fact she froze me, I'd applaud her," Yurusen noted as she saw the two young adults were flabbergasted.

"Da...date...date janai…" Takeru muttered trying to get rid of the blush.

"Anoanoanoanoano…" Cyber mumbled, her entire face a bright red.

"All we need is a long nose for her and some wings and she'd be a tengu right now," Yurusen snickered.

"Cyber...Cyber calm down...you're having a literal meltdown!" Takeru panicked as he fanned her.

After a few minutes, Cyber managed to recover and they continued on looking at the exhibit. Takeru acted as a tourguide for them, explaining each and every exhibit they did not know about. He was doing a very good job because not long after, some Yokai began noticing his presentation skills and began listening in. A few older Yokai from the time silently noted the young man was quite knowledgeable about the Sengoku. Eventually, they arrived at one of the last exhibits.

"Oh, this is…" Takeru began.

"Ishida Mitsunari," Whisper informed.

"Hai," Takeru nodded.

"Are you using a cheat-cheat again?" Yurusen questioned, looking all over Whisper for his tablet before being startled when he leveled a stern glare at her.

"Iie," Whisper shook his head as he floated over to a sunnobi-tantō set before a suit of armor, a reminiscing expression on his face, "While current games that humans and some Yokai play, Mitsunari-sama was not a villain. He was an administrator for Hideyoshi-dono, eventually becoming a san-bugyo sometime around 1598, a group of five men who were responsible with maintaining the civil affairs of the realm while Hideyori-dono came of age." he frowned as he looked at a diorama of two men arguing, "While Mitsunari-sama was out-spoken and at times tactless, he held enough support to challenge Tokugawa Ieyasu, the most powerful of the Regents. He argued - with some cause - that Ieyasu was undermining both the legacy of the late Taikô and his final wishes." his fists clenched tight as his eyes narrowed, "Ieyasu countered with slanderous accusations, painting Mitsunari-sama as an unscrupulous schemer."

Yurusen floated there her eye's pupil widening to the point it made her entire eye-head black. She shook it off, "Wow...you know about as much about this dude...if not like a 100 times more than Takeru."

"Do not disrespect Mitsunari-dono's name with calling him 'a dude,'" Whisper frowned, "To those that served under him, he was a brilliant man and an inspiration, whis!"

"?!" Takeru and Cyber's eyes widened as the sunnobi-tantō and Whisper suddenly erupted in a familiar glow to them.

"Mabushi…" Cyber mumbled, having to shield her eyes with a hand due to it being so bright.

"Whisper!" Takeru exclaimed happily as he grabbed the white Yokai butler, "You're summoning an Eyecon!" he said happily.

"?!" Whisper's eyes widened, looking at himself and then at the sunnobi-tantō, "A-An Eyecon, whis?!"

"Your passion for Mitsunari must link your souls together. Don't you get it Whisper? You're the one who will help me get the next Eyecon." Takeru smiled happily.

"Eyecon~Eyecon-eyecon~Eyecon~!" Yurusen danced around happily...even leading a conga line with several Yokai around her size...and getting larger towards the end of the Conga line.

"E-Eh?!" Whisper began to sweat.

"I figured we might fine an Eyecon, but to think you'd be the one to supply it. Great that makes this so much simpler and safer. Now no one will get hurt, and no wat Specter can find out about it." Takeru nodded along with Cyber happily.

"This is great, Whisper-san!" Cyber beamed before seeing the cold sweat breaking out on Whisper, "...Whisper-san?"

"I, uh...I…" Whisper gulped, starting to breath heavily.

"Whisper are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out." Takeru realized the condition his goofy friend was in, "Is something wrong...is the Eyecon light having some kind of effect on you like my symbol?"

Whisper suddenly grunted, as his face began to turn green. Slapping his hands over his mouth, he struggled to keep whatever was happening in, only for it to be futile. Whisper opened his mouth...and a massive blast of green smoke erupted out of it, completely engulfing the entire room. Takeru stumbled back and dropped the sunnobi-tantō by accident. As Yokai, ghost, and young adult woman were coughing in the green smoke, Whisper grabbed the glowing weapon and shot off out of the room.

"Na...ah...hah…" Takeru coughed before he started hearing everyone start shouting random, incorrect facts or statements that seemed to be utter nonsense, "What's wrong with everyone...did I escape some random secondary effect to Whisper's power?" he muttered, patting himself as he looked around. "Cyber-san?" he called out waving some of the smoke out of his face. "Cyber-san, Daijoubu?"

"Right here!" Cyber called as a Yokai resembling an old red paper fan with a foot with a geta on it for the handle and one eye spun above her, keeping the smoke away from her, "Arigatou, Karakasa-Obake-san."

"No problem!" the Yokai replied as he kept spinning above her to make the slight wind that was keeping the smoke away from her while dropping a red Yokai Medal depicting him in her hand.

"So...that was Whisper's power I guess." Takeru muttered as the smoke began to dissipate and Yokai were getting the bits of smoke still on them off, "What even was its effect? Everyone is just talking random nonsense...that sounds kind of wrong." he whispered the last part to Cyber.

"That was a Shittakaburi of the Nyororon-zoku," Karakasa-Obake informed as he stopped spinning and landed before the two, revealing he had a mouth with a long tongue as well, "They throw up clouds of gas that, when they touch someone, causes people to claim to know about things they do not really know about."

"Shittakaburi?" the two repeated.

* * *

 **Yokai Shittakaburi**

 **Class: Nyororon-zoku**

 **Attribute: Absorption**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

"Masaka...is that Whisper's real name?" Takeru guessed, "Or rather...what Yokai he's been all along."

"Who cares?! He took the sunnobi-tantō and the Eyecon with it!" Yurusen snapped.

The two young humans blinked and looked around and realizing their angry little companion was correct. Both Whisper and the Sunnobi-tanto where gone. Both took a second to let it sink in and began breathing to calm themselves...oh who where they kidding? They freaked out and acted accordingly.

"AH!" both of them shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Why would he do that, nyan?!" Jibanyan demanded before burping up a little bit of the green smoke he inhaled by accident that hit Yurusen right in her 'face.'

"?!" Yurusen adopted a silly kabuki pose, "The stars are all minuscule Eyecons just ripe for the taking! I! Am certain! Of it!"

"Eh?" Jibanyan blinked before he was thwacked on the head with a bamboo umbrella.

"Well...she doesn't stop being violent at least." Takeru mused. "But worry about that later. We need to find Whisper." he ordered as he grabbed Yurusen and Cyber's arm before running for the door.

"Ah matte, Zura!" Komasan called out as he carried Jibanyan over his shoulder in a firemen's carry, "Ah...heavy…" he grunted as he kept running.

"I'm sure we can find him!" Takeru declared.

* * *

"We couldn't find him," Takeru sighed, resting his head against the table due to the feeling of failure and exhaustion.

"Hehehe…" Yurusen chuckled darkly as she threw kunai at a dartboard with Whisper's face. "I'm going to make sure you have a real...bad...day." she smiled darkly, hitting the image right between the eyes.

"Where could he have gone, zura?" Komasan pondered as Onari paced before the table the others were at.

"Ah mou...What is with that strange spirit butler of Cyber-kun's? Because he inspirited everyone in that very large room and took off with the sunnobi-tantō of Ishida Mitsunari, Takeru-dono may be down a vital Eyecon," Onari muttered as he paced before pausing and turning quickly to Cyber, "Not that you are to blame at all for his actions, Cyber-kun. None of us knew he was a Shittakaburi!"

"It explains a lot of Takeru's stories, though." Shibuya muttered in realization.

"Explains why he's so useless?" Narita asked.

"Demo...he's not useless," Cyber shook her head, "He's a really good friend and butler." she looked down, "Though...with what happened, I'm worried about why he did that today. He seemed so happy when he talked about Mitsunari-san."

"But then he freaked out...and ran off." Takeru muttered. "Why?"

"Rasa-fraga…" Yurusen grumbled as she began digging in her cape before she pulled out Whisper's YokaiPad. "Here. I found this at the scene of the crime." she stated, making the two look at her. "You guys find out the password though."

"Password?" Cyber repeated as she looked at the YokaiPad, seeing a number password on the screen.

"Knowing Whisper, it could be anything and probably the very last thing we try." Takeru sighed as he finally looked back up.

"Maybe it's a year," Jibanyan guessed, jumping onto Cyber's shoulder and pressed four buttons, earning a buzz, "Aw...I thought it was this year, nyan."

"Why?" Yurusen asked.

"Because he met me, nyan!" Jibanyan beamed.

"Wouldn't it be because he got free and met Cyber?" Takeru asked since those were two important things to Whisper.

"Yeah...but I'm me." Jibanyan added.

"That'll do, cat...that'll do." Yurusen muttered, patting his head.

"Why not 190 years ago?" Shibuya suggested, "That was the day he got stuck in the stone gashapon at the tree." he frowned, "That still feels weird to say."

"It's worth a try I guess." they nodded in unison as Cyber typed it in, earning a buzz.

"Iie," Cyber shook her head.

Takeru sighed, closing his eyes to think. If the password was an important date, then it meant it had to be something really important to Whisper. Something he wouldn't want to forget. For a brief moment, Takeru slipped into a meditative state. As he did, flashes appeared in his mind...memories. But not his, memories of a man, of battle. Takeru had never had memories of a time so old...but he knew someone who did. Takeru's eyes snapped open as he gasped at forcing himself out of the meditative state.

"Takeru-san?" Komasan pondered as the young man typed something on the YokaiPad...earning a confirmation ding, "Eh?"

"1-6-0-0," Takeru stated.

"Hmm…?" everyone asked as they leaned in close.

"It's the date...the date of something most important to Whisper." Takeru added.

"I wonder what happened, zura," Komasan pondered as Cyber found Whisper's journal in the device and opened it.

"I feel bad about doing this," Cyber admitted, "Demo...it's important to find out why he did that." she looked at the tablet and began to read the first entry she could find, "'It is the Azuchi-Momoyama Period. The earliest memory I had was in the year 1590, when the Sengoku began. I am the Yokai Shittakaburi, but I like to be called 'Whis.' For years, I stayed in a village near Sawayama Castle, often unable to control my power. A few years later and I began to stay near a young girl named Mikonami. For some reason, she seemed to attract Yokai to her as if she were a fire to moths.'"

"Sounds kinda like you," Narita pointed out.

"Shh!" Onari hushed.

"'One day, the Feudal Lord of Swayama Castle called upon Mikonami. The lord of the castle was a friendly man and introduced himself as Ishida Mitsunari,'" Cyber read on, "'He asked Mikonami about a legendary blade known as Fuuketsumaru, said to be a treasure that bestows great luck upon those who wield it. Mikonami didn't know of it, but before she could say a thing...I Inspirited her by accident, causing her to decree she saw the blade in the mountains nearby.'"

"He's an idiot…" Yurusen stated bluntly.

"'After an entire day of searching, the soldiers were unable to find any signs of the blade. Mitsunari-sama was about to snap when a monk that stayed at his side explained that it was most likely that a Yokai was the cause of Mikonami telling him that the blade was in the mountain...and pointed right at me. He began to perform a prayer to send me to the afterlife when the setting sun caught the waterfall that was split by a stone jutting out, creating a 'blade' of light in it. Mitsunari-sama halted the priest's prayer, saving me. He gazed upon the 'blade' in the waterfall, declaring it to be 'Fuuketsumaru.''"

"His imagination is too strong, nyan," Jibanyan deadpanned.

"''Ike! Spirit that I cannot see! I'm interested in you! Possess me instead of this young girl!' was what he declared after that. I was shocked. A man of such importance as Ishida Mitsunari-sama...wanted a little Shittakaburi like myself? From that day forward, I stayed by, er, possessed Mitsunari-sama!'" Cyber finished reading.

"Whoa, that's unexpected, nyan!" Jibanyan gawked.

"Eh...so...Whisper was what he is to you now...but to Mitsunari in the past." Narita explained mostly to himself.

"N...No wonder he knew so much about Ishida Mitsunari!" Takeru awed, "He actually lived with the man!"

"Mongee!" Komasan awed before frowning, "Demo...Now that we know that, how does it help us find Whisper-san, zura?"

"Good point," Shibuya nodded, "I mean, we don't really know anyone from that time."

Onari looked over at Takeru, or rather, his sleeves, "Or do we? Takeru-dono, I think we do know someone who could give us an idea." everyone looked at Onari, "Mushashi-sama was in the Sengoku, hai?"

"Around...yes." he nodded before he blinked, "Oh...Nice idea!" Takeru gave a thumbs up as he pulled out the red Eyecon. "Musashi might give us a clue." he then blinked again. "But...he only ever talked that one time to scold me for being inspirited by a Yokai." he muttered.

"Yosh. Then we get a very annoying Yokai, have it inspirit Takeru, and then Musashi can scold him again." Narita spoke.

"Oh how would that work if it's not real." Shibuya countered.

"I don't hear you or boss coming up with any ideas." Narita muttered, motioning to Shibuya and Onari.

"We won't know if we don't try," Cyber noted.

"I kind of don't want to be inspirited…" Takeru muttered as he pushed Jibanyan's chair away from his, making the cat blink, "No crosswalks…"

"Yokai Medal, set on!"

"Eh?" Takeru turned to see Donyorinne.

"Hello again, juuban," Donyorinne greeted with a sigh.

"Cyber-san, what are you doing?" Takeru asked as he got up and grabbed Jibanyan by his sash and used him as a makeshift shield.

"Ah mou…" Cyber grumbled, "Being Inspirited sucks. This day sucks. Everything sucks."

"Ah! She had Donyorinne Inspirit herself, nyan!" Jibanyan gawked.

"Nyanto...I mean nani?" Takeru blinked as he put Jibanyan down on the table.

"..." Narita snickered, "She's doing a damsel in distress routine. Maybe that'll get Musashi talking."

"Well...it's worth a shot." Takeru muttered, hiding a sigh of relief. He summoned his belt and plugged the Eyecon in before closing it. "Henshin." he said as he quickly went through his routine.

 **=KAIGAN: MUSASHI! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

The Red parka flew out and then onto Takeru as his armor formed. As his mask locked into place, the twin katana were glowing red.

"Musashi…" Ghost said as he clasped his hands together in his hand sign.

After a moment, his armor lit up as he looked up. Ghost grunted as he cracked his fingers, neck, and then back. He looked at Cyber as he leaned in close to her face.

"Eh?" Cyber grunted as she looked at the mask.

"Women…" he sighed in a deeper manlier version of Takeru's voice.

Donyorinne moved away from Cyber. The blunette blinked twice before squeaking as she moved away from being so close to the mask.

"G-Gomen nassai," Cyber apologized.

"Ah...it's fine," he said as he leaned back before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "So...Takeru says you want to know about Mitsunari."

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Whisper-san reacted with a sunnobi-tantō that belonged to Mitsunari-san and ran off with it before Takeru-san could make the Eyecon. We were hoping you knew where he might have taken it, Mitsunari-sama."

"Soka…" he nodded. "Well...I can't think of where Whisper would go...but I can assume where he would go with Mitsunari." he mused.

"Honto?" Cyber asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Mitsunari had a certain spot he liked to sneak off to to be alone." he explained.

"Soka…" Cyber nodded, "Do you remember where it is, Musashi-sama?"

"Indeed I do." he nodded as they all waited. "And I have told Takeru." he stated, making everyone fall over on their faces.

' _Is he secretly a prankster, nyan?!'_ Jibanyan thought with an eye twitch.

"Well then if that's all you need to know, then I'll be going back to sleep."

"Eh? Oh, gomen nassai for waking you up," Cyber bowed in apology.

"Hai hai...no problem." Ghost bowed before his mask lost the light and Ghost fell over, losing his balance. "Eh...my...my legs are stuck…" he muttered as his legs were locked together. His armor faded away, leaving a normal and annoyed Takeru.

"Oh! Takeru-dono!" Onari gasped as he began to try to help unlock Takeru's legs.

"How does he do that with his legs?" Takeru asked as he got his legs free and stood up. He then coughed slightly. "Was my voice deeper for a moment?" he blinked. "Being possessed is weird…" he grumbled. "I don't think normal people should let that happen."

"You count as normal?" Narita asked.

"Well...mentally, I'm a genius compared to you…" Takeru countered as Shibuya began laughing like crazy.

"It's funny because the only class Narita passed with a good grade was Physical Education." Onari laughed as well.

"Oi…" Narita grumbled.

"Do you know where Mitsunari liked to be alone at, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Hai." Takeru nodded as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a map, "There's an old castle that hopefully is still around. Well...castle is stretching it, but I know it's a safe place he used." he said as he read over the map and tapped a spot. "Alright got it."

"Now to hope Whisper has made it their with no...difficulty." Onari muttered.

"Oh come on. He's a white Yokai that looks like the monster from the end of Ghostbusters at 100th the size, who could possibly spot him?" Narita asked...whether he did that intentionally...was hard to tell.

"Narita has a big mouth, doesn't he?" Cyber asked in a deadpan, showing even her saint like patience had limits.

"Nani?" Narita blinked twice.

* * *

Whisper grunted as he held onto the top of the bullet train, making sure to keep a tight grip on the sunnobi-tantō. Whisper groaned as he used all the force his literal noodle arms could muster to keep the blistering wind from the full speed of the Bullet train.

"Must...stand...strong." he grunted as he stretched his arm out like a rope and tied it around a handle on the top of the roof. "Phew…" he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness those squash and stretch comedy shows are accurate to my type of anatomy." he mumbled to himself. He then patted the sunnobi-tantō, knowing it was safe. "Yokata...Mitsunari-sama is safe."

As the Bullet train began to slow down to pull into a stop, Whisper sighed in relief and let his face slam onto the train. Once fully to a stop, Whisper failed to notice a familiar device watching the train tracks; the Cobra Keitai that belongs to Specter. The mechanical snake was searching the area for its master before its optics locked on Whisper and the glowing object tied to him. It hissed before it jumped onto the train's roof and slithered in close before stopping at a distance. It pieced its tail into the roof as the train began moving once again.

"Ugh...too soon." Whisper groaned. "But...I suppose this is what I must put up with, for the sake of Mitsunari-sama…" he looked at the sunnobi-tantō, "I shall not let him be dragged into battle." he stated proudly to himself. To give him strength as the train began moving picking up speed until it reached top speed again, the wind force pushing against Whisper's face, expanding it like a parachute. "AH!" he cried in surprise as the Cobra Keitai...sweatdropped at the effect it had on the Yokai.

But none the less, the mechanical serpent sent the video straight to its master. Specter himself received the data via his horns. The Blue Rider sighed at the video he was watching before he took a sharp left turn and made his way after the bullet train his Cobra Keitai was telling him to find and follow.

* * *

"Okay, guys, me and Cyber are going after Whisper." Takeru said as he grabbed a backpack with some supplies just to be prepared, "We'll see how long this takes. You guys stick around here and use Komasan and the powder to know if he comes back. Then calls us if that happens." he ordered to Onari, Shibuya, and Narita.

"Hai." all three nodded.

"Komasan, I leave you in charge while I leave." Takeru saluted to the Komainu.

"I'll do my best, zura!" Komasan nodded.

"So...the dog is in charge of us…" Narita muttered. Onari grabbed a metal snack tray before smacking it upside the back of his head. "Itai!" he cried in pain.

"Sorry. It must have been a Yokai causing that." Onari said in a tone that implied he was obviously lying.

"Oh…me too," Shibuya agreed as he stepped on Narita's foot.

"Ah...wise guy, huh…" Narita groaned as he grabbed Shibuya's nose and pinched it.

"Ah...Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he cried.

"Pfftt...I'm almost sad I have to leave…" Takeru admitted to himself as Onari laughed at their antics. "No...Whisper is more important." he shook his head. "Cyber, time to go!" he called as he walked out into the front garden of the temple.

"Hai!" Cyber nodded, Jibanyan hopping onto her shoulder as she ran over to him.

"How do you intend to catch up with Whisper?" Onari asked. "Even with your bike's top speed he has far much more ground on you."

"No worries, I have an answer to that." Takeru explained before he snapped his fingers and Yurusen poofed in with her arms crossed.

"Yes, you called~" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Call Captain Ghost." Takeru explained simply.

"Oh perfect selection." she said nodding before crossing her arms again and flicking her head, forming the symbol in the air above them. "Captain Ghost!" she called out as the large ghost ship flew out and landed in front of them.

"You know I've always wanted to try sailing." Takeru mused as he scooped up Cyber in his arms, catching her by surprise before he floated up to the deck of the boat. "Try not to do something stupid like sell the temple!" he shouted as the ship lifted itself into the air.

"I make one mistake and I never hear the end of it!" Narita complained crossing his arms.

"How did that happen, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Well…" Shibuya began.

"Don't tell it!" Narita complained.

"Narita got tricked by a sleazy conman." Shibuya explained quickly before Narita tackled him.

"And we're off!" Yurusen declared as Captain Ghost took off. "Ah how romantic...a boat ride through the clouds." she said teasing the two young humans once again.

"Well...she waited longer than I expected." Takeru sighed as he and Cyber sat against the edge of Captain Ghost.

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Let's read more to ignore her, nyan," Jibanyan suggested, holding up another entry in the journal.

"Right." Takeru and Cyber nodded as Takeru typed in the number code again and opened it before handing it to Cyber to read. "You're a better reader." he smiled, handing it over.

"Arigatou," Cyber nodded before looking at the entry, "'It has been a few months since I began to live with Mitsunari-sama and already I am on the field of what is soon to be a battle. The three subordinates of Mitsunari-sama are arguing over whether to attack or retreat. I noted that the solution was fairly simple...and it was to my shock that he actually heard my voice!'"

"Eh…" Takeru blinked a he leaned over her shoulder to read for himself. "Huh...what do you know. Maybe Mitsunari has some kind of...latent spiritual power?"

"Maybe," Cyber nodded, "'He called out to me and asked for my opinion. I suggested we set fire to the forest between our camp and the enemy camp. He said that was a bad idea because the wind was blowing in our direction, so the smoke would work against us. Startled, I accidentally Inspirited him and he...well...don't tell anyone this, journal, but he declared for his men to set fire to the forest...because the birds began to fly in the opposite direction, signifying that the wind was going to change direction.'"

"Eh?" Jibanyan blinked. "Thats a thing, nyan?" he asked as he jumped in between Takeru and Cyber to get comfy.

"'By the time he shook off my Inspiriting, the soldiers had already set fire to the forest. For a moment, the smoke came on our camp...but then the wind actually changed direction and the smoke engulfed the enemy camp! Our chance was now and we struck as fast and as hard as we could, defeating the enemy camp! I...My Inspiriting actually did something amazing! We were actually able to win and he thanked me for it when we returned to the castle! 'You're not the Yokai that makes people blurt out nonsense, but a Yokai Gunshi!' is what he told me. He asked for my name and when I said the name I liked to call myself, I sneezed at the end, making it sound like I called myself 'Whisbei.' He declared me his official Yokai Gunshi after that and said 'Whisbei, I look forward to your help.' With that, Mitsunari-sama was able to give up his previous poor reputation and became known for his precise decisions.'" Cyber read the entry before putting the tablet down, "Sugei...Whisper-san really is an amazing Yokai."

"He had one amazing life for sure." Takeru agreed. "No wonder he cared so much for the spirit of Mitsunari. He was his hero, and his first best friend." he said. "Someone he cared and respected greatly. Maybe that's why he doesn't want the Eyecon to be made." he said in sudden realization, earning a look of confusion from Jibanyan and Cyber. Takeru noticed them and continued his thought, "He doesn't want his friend being turned into an Eyecon, because he knows then he'll be dragged into a long conflict with the Ganma...with me and Specter, he'd bring his friend back to be dragged into more fighting."

"Poor Whisper-san…" Cyber noted.

"Mmm…" Jibanyan noised as he crossed his paws across his chest while his eyes are closed, "Maybe...His password involves something that happened to Mitsunari, nyan."

"Something that happened to Mitsunari-san?" Cyber repeated.

"Hm...well the first entry claims he was around only a few years before that year...so chances are something with Mitsunari...so…" Takeru mumbled in thought. "Ah…" he blinked as he recalled something, "Mitsunari died that year."

"He did?" Jibanyan asked.

Cyber gasped as her eyes widened, a hand going to her mouth, "The Battle of Sekigahara…"

"That means that's one of the most important dates in his past." Takeru spoke. "That must have been the saddest day ever for him. He spent around 10 years with him and made friends even though Mitsunari couldn't visibly see him."

Cyber nodded before gasping, "Takeru-san, we need to find him and fast!"

"Why, nyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"What if Specter finds out Whisper-san has an Eyecon?" Cyber questioned, worry evident in her eyes.

"Captain Ghost...Full speed ahead!" Takeru ordered as the ship picked up speed, making them all gasp in shock as it went a lot faster then any boat would. Flying might have something to do with it. "Whoo...I have an awesome boat!"

"Hey! Hey! It's just a loan 'till you become a normal 18 year old with normal adult drama again!" Yurusen reminded.

* * *

"It's been so long since we were last here, hasn't it?" Whisper pondered as he floated through an opening in a dilapidated wall, "This place has so many fond memories. It was here where you named me a Yokai Gunshi." he sighed happily looking around the old rotted building, but in his eyes it was in pristine condition like it been all those years ago.

Eventually, he reached a small room with a loose floorboard. Grunting, he managed to open the loose floorboard and gently placed the sunnobi-tantō into the hidden spot before re-covering it.

"You won't have to fight again, Mitsunari-sama," Whisper assured before he began to float off, "Now I need to figure out how to apologize to Takeru-kun and Cyber-chan." he shuddered as he reached the entrance of the structure, "Though knowing Yurusen, she won't rest unless I hand over Mitsunari-sama…" he shuddered.

Just the thought of a pure angry Yurusen made Whisper shiver in terror. Sure he got his own hits back on her many times. But she was so much stronger then she appeared, he once saw her lift a small boulder just for the sake of smashing him. Luckily Takeru saved him by making the boulder drop on her own head. Good day in the end for him. But Whisper shook off the memories as he decided to take a little break to sit on a block of rotten wood.

A soft revving noise pierced his thoughts, "Whis?"

Whisper made his way to a small opening in the wall and looked through with one eye. He saw a nice looking shark-themed blue sports bike. Wait...blue shark sports bike?!

"EH?!" he shouted, his eye bulging through the opening, "M-Masaka!" he grunted and pulled his eye out of the opening, blinking quickly to get it back into his head, "He knows?! How?! How did he even find this place, whis?!"

Whisper heard a hissing sound and slowly turned around to see the Cobra Keitai on the ground. The Cobra folded its hood into screen form as it loaded a cartoon video.

-Haha!- the cartoon boy laughed at Whisper before unfolding again. Cobra hissed in a repeating motion as if laughing at Whisper for making fun of him with the video.

"Why you…!" Whisper's eye twitched.

He pulled out a mallet and slammed it down. The Cobra moved to the side and bit down on the mallet. A hissing noise went off before Whisper screamed as he saw the mallet starting to emit a vapor. He quickly dropped it just as it began to melt, the melted mallet proceeding to burn through the floor upon contact. Whisper slowly look at the Cobra, who stared right at him.

"Uh...N-Nice snake phone...good snake phone…" Whisper slowly began to back away, sweating heavily, "I...I wasn't trying to hit you, whis~ There was a bug and...and…" he turned and flew off as fast as he could, "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Cobra Keita just watched Whisper fly around, watching as he kept hitting dead ends against the walls and flew screaming in another direction. The Cobra seemed to shrug as it began recording this with its eyes. Whisper struck a wall and the vibration of the impact made an old shelf finally break and clonk the Cobra Keita, ending up with the phone under it.

Whisper halted his frantic escape attempts at the sound of that and looked at the phone, "Whis?" he laughed, trying to put up a bravado, "I caught it, whis~! Ah, what a silly snake that was, whis~ Done in by old wood." he shrugged, "These phones are rather fragile it seems, whis~"

"Ehem." a voice said directly behind Whisper, making his pupils shrink. The Yokai butler slowly moved his arms back and felt armor. He moved his hands up and found the helmet before he felt two horns.

"..." Whisper remained straight faced for a few moments, "..." he inhaled deeply before he proceeded to start zipping around the room, screaming, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He showed up! Tatsukete! Stranger Danger, whis~!"

Specter groaned before he clapped his hands squishing, Whisper in between them. After a moment, a flat as paper Whisper slid out from in-between Specter's hands and to the floor.

"Good...now that you've shut up. Give me the Eyecon," Specter ordered in a bored tone, "Your master and Tenkuji aren't here. So I don't want to make this more bothersome than it has to be."

"I...I…" Whisper began to sweat, "URP!" he covered his mouth.

"You're really doing that?"

Whisper's entire body turned green before he couldn't hold it in any longer. Whisper opened his mouth and the entire building was engulfed in the green smoke. Specter stumbled back from the surprise expel, letting Whisper zip through the smoke and to where he had hidden the sunnobi-tantō. Pulling it out, he quickly zipped out of the building just as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Ugh...he got away…" he groaned grabbing his cobra keitai. "Where did he go...what are you doing?" he asked as the screen was accessing the internet and opening page after page of random searches, "Oi...oi! Nande? Why are you searching for…" the current search page was displaying 'siscon,' "..."

As if knowing it angered its master, the Cobra Keita forced itself to stop, expelling a bit of the green smoke that had gotten into it. Specter sighed and stuffed it inside of his parka. Outside, Whisper flew through the trees, bobbing and weaving about them to try to keep Specter away.

"I think I'm doing good at avoiding him, whis!" Whisper beamed.

"You're really gonna do this?" Specter asked, already waiting for Whisper at the end of the trail he was following.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" Whisper screamed, his eyes bulging out and his tongue flailing wildly, before he skidded to a halt in the air and shot off in a different direction, "How did he get there so quickly, whis~?!"

"Uh...duh." he reminded as he blurred around Whisper in a circle, making the Yokai Butler skid to a halt, "I'm like your master's boyfriend, remember."

"Ack!" Whisper gawked, _'I completely forgot about that, whis!'_ he looked around, only to find Specter in each direction he turned to, "Uh...uh…" his swirl turned into a lightbulb in shape, "Oh!" his swirl changed back as he cleared his throat, his voice getting a bit deeper, "You are quite fast, whis~ But I know something that I can do that you can't, whis~"

"Eh?"

"Bye-bye~!" Whisper waved before flying straight up as fast as he could, breaching the canopy of the forest.

"Is he smart...or is he...stupid?" Specter asked, summoning his Gan Gun Hand. He aimed it, ready to shoot, before he sighed and opened it into its Rod Mode. It then extended at great speed and flew over Whisper's head...resulting in his bonking his head on the weapon.

"AH!" Whisper yelped, rubbing his head before noticing something, "Whis?" he looked at his hand that he had been rubbing where he had been struck, "...AH!" he looked to see the sunnobi-tantō spinning across the sky and down into a clearing, "Mitsunari-sama!" he shot down into the clearing, barely grabbing the sunnobi-tantō just before it could land flat side on a pointed rock, "Whew."

"This game is done." Specter said, blurring up behind Whisper. "Hand it over." he ordered, holding his hand out.

"Never!" Whisper squeaked, making to fly off before a paper folding fan whacked him in the face, knocking him onto the floor and sending the sunnobi-tantō spinning into the air and right into Specter's hand, "Gah!"

"Finally," Specter sighed, holding up the Eyecon item.

"Ite…" Whisper groaned as he got up, "Oi! Who threw a fan at me, whis~?!" he looked around before screaming, seeing Nobunyaga sitting on a rock nearby, "How did you get here, whis?!"

"Hmph. Even on my triannual vacation, I end up in the presence of a fool," Nobunyaga noted as he looked over to Specter, "It seems that your Ambition has only grown stronger since last we met."

"Tsk...great...How do I get the spirit out?" Specter complained, seeing the glow gone.

"To make an Eyecon, you need the object in question, the eye seal, and…" Nobunyaga snapped his folding fan shut and pointed at Whisper, "...One who holds a powerful connection to the spirit that makes the Eyecon."

' _HE KNOWS!'_ Whisper freaked, preparing to flee when a sutra was slapped in his face, making him collapse in a frozen state, "Ah!"

"You really think allowing you to leave is an option?" Nobunyaga questioned as he held up a sutra, "Your mere drop of Ambition to prevent this Eyecon's creation pales to the ocean of Ambition that makes up the one who wields my other half's Eyecon."

"So...I need the help of their sidekick...There is some force of the universe at play in this, but damn if I understand it." he sighed, grabbing Whisper as the glow began once again, "Bingo."

' _Nononononononono!'_ Whisper thought, "TATSUKETE, TAKERU-KUN!"

"Fire in the nitwit!" a voice shouted as Whisper's captors looked up as an orange orb of energy hit the ground, causing a huge explosion.

"Ah!" Specter cried as he landed on the ground, Nobunyaga landing on his stomach.

Whisper himself landed in a bush that luckily was prickly enough to scratch the sutra off his face, "I'm free, whis~!" phasing through the bush, he looked at where the orb had come from, "Ah! Captain Ghost!"

"Ahoy stupid." Yurusen greeted with a paper captain's hat on her head. "Bet your glad for once in your life to see cute little old me?" she teased.

"Yurusen!" Whisper shouted happy to see anyone but Specter and Nobunyaga at the moment. Whisper quickly coughed into his hand. "I mean...yes it is nice of you to come to my aid."

"Whisper," a voice said as Ghost floated down behind him Cyber being carried in his arms. "Yokata...you're okay." he sighed as he gently put Cyber down on her feet.

"Takeru-kun! Cyber-chan!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Whisper!" Cyber said as she scooped him into a big hug.

"What? No damage at all? ...Boo! I called dibs on whatever organ his body has that lets him survive this nonsense." Yurusen teased, floating down before Ghost swatted her away.

"How did you find me, whis~?" Whisper asked as he looked around, "...You didn't have Condor Denwor secretly follow me, did you?"

"Nope."

"Takeru-kun has some psychic power to follow people?" Whisper asked.

"Nope. We invaded your personal privacy and read your deepest, darkest secrets for enjoyment and exploration into your shattered little mind. I even read more than them." she explained, holding up his YokaiPad, "I had no idea you were into that kind of woman...You cad, Whisper." she teased, reading more.

"GAH!" Whisper grabbed the YokaiPad and hid it wherever he normally kept it, "Y-You read it!?"

"Every...last...page...every sentence...every word. Every...letter." she said slowly, making the white of Whisper slowly fade to stone grey. "I even downloaded and then uploaded a copy of the more embarrassing parts to WWW . Whispers Secret Diary . Com." she explained as Whisper began cracking. "We have gotten hundreds of hits!" she finished as Whisper just became dust and was blown away with the wind. "And...that is what you get for keeping an Eyecon from us." she said in a dangerous deeper toned voice.

"That's really mean, Yurusen-san," Cyber noted.

Yurusen suddenly turned around giving an angry look at her. "It's what he get's for keeping an Eyecon from us! May I remind you that your current love interest's life depends on getting them?!" she ranted, swinging her tiny arms around in her burning yet adorable furry.

"Called it!" Specter grunted from the distance, referring to Yurusen's 'Love interest' remark.

"Gah! I forgot! Takeru-kun, he has Mitsunari-sama's sunnobi-tantō, whis!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Ah!" Ghost gasped.

"I can't get near him or else he'll be able to make the Eyecon now, whis," Whisper gulped.

"Don't worry; I got this." Ghost said calmly.

"Good, get back our Eyecon." Yurusen ordered before she glared at Whisper, her eye on fire, "Yes ours! Got a problem? Take it up with my fist!"

"Why do you keep getting in my way…?" Specter complained, getting back up.

"That's my line." Ghost countered as his friends backed away.

"Miko Cyber," Nobunyaga greeted as he pulled out a luxurious pillow and sat on it.

"Konnichiwa, Nobunyaga-sama," Cyber bowed.

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he and Specter charged at one another swinging their fists around with precision and speed.

"You know how this bit goes...just give it up." Specter said, blocking a punch from Ghost.

"He knows nothing and doesn't have to admit it!" Yurusen tried to help smacktalk back for her partner.

"Heh. So you call your ally a fool?" Nobunyaga smirked, "No wonder his Ambition pales compared to Specter's."

"..." Yurusen looked at Nobunyaga before she pulled out a handful of catnip, "Go play with this." she said, tossing it past him. She smirked, seeing it seemed like there was a hint of hesitation.

"...You are a cruel, cunning spirit with a strong Ambition," Nobunyaga noted, "...heh. Perhaps you should've been the one who spoke to me before I encountered Specter when my other half's Eyecon was on the line."

"I blame you!" Yurusen shouted as she grabbed a log and pointed in anger at Whisper. "That counts as two we lost if we don't get this one, cause of you!" she roared as she chased him.

"Ano…" Cyber blinked as she looked between that and the sounds of blows being traded by Ghost and Specter.

"It is rather surprising, I must admit," Cyber looked down at Nobunyaga, "I never expected for Mitsunari to have an Eyecon. Before his shocking rise in accuracy in decisions, he was rather poor with most choices despite his position, even if his Ambition was strong."

"Eh...really?" Cyber blinked crouching down to eye level as they ignored Whisper being smashed by a log by Yurusen. "You were acquainted with him during that time?"

"Ha!" Ghost and Specter shouted, becoming blurs of orange and blue light fighting around the forest.

"I had a few informants keeping an eye on him," Nobunyaga informed, "But from seeing how that blade reacts to the marshmallow one, I take it that he was a possible reason as to why Mitsunari became quite skilled in his decision making." he frowned, "Which could also explain why my men lost that battle when they set fire to the forest when the wind blew in our direction by pure chance."

"Ah...so that was you." Cyber nodded as the blurs flew over them and deeper into the forest. "Their fighting gets more...extravagant over time." she muttered as the two flashes of light clashed multiple times.

"Indeed. Seeing them do battle with one another or against a Ganma often fills me with a sense of nostalgia for the Sengoku," Nobunyaga noted, "Those who have entered the field of battle often have trouble with returning to a life after the battles end, even when we pass on." he snapped his fan shut as Ghost and Specter separated and Ghost pulled out Billy The Kid, "Perhaps that is why some of the Eyecons are more combat-driven spirits; because they still thrive for the field of battle once more while those who did not do battle in life have unfulfilled Ambitions of battle still lingering within."

"HA!" Ghost shouted as he put on the brown parka and began shooting with his twin guns, tearing down several trees as Specter blurred around each path Ghost shot in, "Got you!" he shouted as he aimed to the left and shot, hitting Specter in the chest and sending him to the ground.

"Ah…" Specter goaned as he pulled out the Nobunaga eyecon.

"Duck!" Yurusen cried as she pushed Cyber's head down as blue and orange energy bullets began flying through the forest, taking out more trees.

"Whis...AH!" Whisper cried as he was caught in the middle of the cross fire. He opened his eyes...and he seemed okay, "Phew…"

"Wait…" Yurusen said, giving him a glass of water, "Drink." she said simply but with a happy tone to her voice.

"Whis?" Whisper blinked twice, "Well, I have been...wait, you didn't do anything to this water, did you, whis?"

"Nope…" she smiled, shaking her head.

Whisper slowly took a sip...before he noted the water pouring out of holes in his body, "Oh come on!"

"Ahahahaha!" Yurusen laughed, holding her stomach as she floated down and landed in Cyber's lap, "Oh my God… He's like a cartoon character who gets tormented too much!"

"Onore, Yurusen!" Whisper shook a fist.

"You know this would not have escalated to such a level had you not run," Nobunyaga noted as he watched another tree fall due to the gunfight between Specter Nobunaga and Ghost Billy the Kid.

"Eh?! I...I can't let that Eyecon be made, whis!" Whisper argued, "I absolutely cannot!"

"..." Yurusen grabbed Whisper by his head before she pulled him apart, stretching him into a very thin rope. She then tied Whisper into a knot shaped like a fist before swinging him around and smashing him into a tree. "Say that one more time...say it!"

"I...I can't let...it be made...whis…" Whisper groaned.

"Why?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as Whisper reformed. "Do you want to let down Takeru, and make Cyber lose her friend?" she asked coldly. "Well spill it!? 'Cause this is more important then you can even imagine." she growled.

"It...It's because…because I...I..." Whisper shook as tears welled in his eyes, "IT'S BECAUSE I KILLED MITSUNARI-SAMA!"

"Nande?" Nobunyaga dropped his fan as his eyes widened at Whisper's loud response.

"Huh?" the two Kamen Rider blinked, stopping their gunfight...while their guns were aimed at one another's helmets.

"Mitsunari-sama died because of me!" Whisper went on, his tears falling without restraint, "I'm the reason Mitsunari-sama died!"

"What?" Yurusen blinked as she looked at Cyber, "Oi, Amazoness...Is that in the diary?"

"Ano…" Cyber tried to think.

"The Battle of Sekigahara," Nobunyaga spoke, slowly picking up his fan, "The final battle Mitsunari was involved in, where his four armies had been betrayed by Kobayakawa Hideaki."

"It...It's all my fault," Whisper sobbed, floating down to the ground, "I...I wasn't a Yokai Gunshi. All I was...was a...a…" he banged a fist on the ground, "A Shittakaburi. All those years being with Mitsunari-sama and all I did was lie about being a Yokai Gunshi and even at the end, I...I just couldn't admit it to Mitsunari-sama!"

"Whisper…" Cyber whispered.

"When...When he asked me to Inspirit him for that battle and I did, I was hoping for a miracle like in the first battle he had been able to hear me in," Whisper went on, "He declared that they had to move forward. That victory was upon us that day...all because the stalk in his tea was standing upright!" his hands dug into the ground as his tears refused to cease, "But it didn't happen! The battle was lost and Mitsunari-sama...he...he…" he collapsed into sobs, "Mitsunari-sama!"

"Whisper…" Ghost said as he lowered his weapon.

"...ah…" Yurusen sighed as she floated over next to Cyber to give Whisper space, "Tag. You're better at this stuff then me," she explained bluntly to the girl next to her.

"I…" Cyber gulped, "I'm not sure how to handle this, Yurusen-san." she looked over at Whisper, "Whisper-san's hurt really bad...because he blames himself for what happened back then."

"Which is admirable...but wrong." Ghost stated in a deeper voice, making everyone turn to look at Ghost Musashi Damashii. Ghost walked up to Whisper before poking his head and making him look up at him. "Your dedication to the nakama held precious in your heart and soul is admirable, little Yokai Shittakaburi." Ghost stated as the katanas on his mask began glowing.

"Musashi-sama…" Whisper gasped.

"Your placing the blame on yourself is nothing but proof of the honor and commitment in your heart. Even without baring your soul in battle, your emotions reach out strong." he stated with a nod of his head. "Ano otoko." he spoke, looking at Whisper, "Was a fool...but he was one who never did anything because others told him to. Your sway over him was but suggestions, you did not force him into his actions, his trust in you was enough to stake everything on your gamble. Even if you had known what was to happen that day, he would have charged in like the fool he was." he said happily. "For that was merely the man he was within his heart. Now his name is forever burned into the history of the world, what more could he have asked for."

"H...Hai…" Whisper sniffled as the aura erupted off him and the sunnobi-tantō.

"Eyecon!" Yurusen shouted happily.

"Finally…" Specter grumbled as he held the glowing sunnobi-tantō.

"Shimata!" Yurusen cursed at seeing that. She then panicked as she looked at Ghost. "Oi! Hurry and take it back!" she ordered to him as his mask stopped glowing.

"Huh...oh right!" Ghost said as he got up and charged at Specter.

"Now…" Specter began before Ghost grabbed his wrist, keeping him from drawing the eye symbol. Both Riders struggled to get the glowing object back before Ghost grunted and kicked it out of Specter's hands and into the air.

"Ah!" Whisper cried out before looking around and spotting Yurusen, "Oi! Yurusen! You smell like a wet dog!"

 ***WHACK!***

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Yurusen snapped as Whisper was sent rocketing through the air via Yurusen with a golf club.

"AH!" he cried before he collided with the sunnobi-tantō mid air. "Got it...now...who's got me?!" he cried, falling back down.

"Ah!" Ghost panicked as Specter held his hand and formed a blue eye symbol before shooting it at Whisper, enveloping him and the object...turning both into a cloud of purple and lilac smoke, "Whisper!" Ghost shouted in panic.

The smoke swirled and spun before transforming into a Parka. The Mitsunari Parka resembled a Japanese Jinbaori that was long and coat like. It was pleated along the back, making a larger of white with light violet underneath. The collar and lining was a matching violet color with white floral patterns along them while the hood had a peak that went over the front of the mask. The Parka's shoulders had two golden epaulets with long tassels of purple cloth acting as the arms. The Parka moved and assumed a kabuki pose that Ghost recognized as one that many of the Yokai that had ended up Inspirited by Whisper in the museum had done when they were speaking nonsense; the right 'arm' outstretched with the left pulled back.

"Whisper...Whisper?!" Ghost asked looking around as he saw no sign of him.

"Muri…" Yurusen stated in a calm tone, "The seal made by you guys has that bad effect on Whis-puff...in short...he gone."

"E-Eh?!" Cyber gasped as she looked up at the Parka that was now flying about in the air.

"Well at best, he's kind of been made into that," Yurusen explained further, "In short...that's Whisper now."

"Eh?!" Ghost exclaimed.

"Well at least now him and his master are united forever. Now go get that Eyecon." Yurusen ordered, simply pointing at the Parka...which may or may not be having some kind of panic attack going on.

"Oi, oi, oi...What are you doing?" Specter growled at the Parka.

"Mistunari-san, Whisper, over here!" Ghost called out, waving his arms. "Come this way!" he called out to the parka.

"Teme…" Specter began before a tree fell in front of him. "What?" he asked before seeing Yurusen and Jibanyan were the ones who pushed it over.

"Run!" Yurusen ordered, poofing away leaving behind Jibanyan.

"Nya?! Wait! I can't do that, nyan!" Jibanyan yelped as he began to run as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Damn pets…" Specter groaned as Yurusen appeared next to him and tied a burlap sack around his hood and helmet. "Ah!" he cried in surprise.

"Hurry, you fools!" Yurusen ordered as Ghost caught up with the Parka.

"What the hell is this?!" Specter asked as he tore the bag off his head. Only for Yurusen to poof away once again. "Damn your pet, Ghost!" he roared in anger, charging after the parka himself.

"Mitsunari-san, Whisper, hurry!" Ghost called, "In the belt!" he shouted as the Parka suddenly took a sharp turn and crashed into Ghost, "Gah!" he cried in surprise as he tumbled along the forest ground and stopped in front of Cyber. "I...didn't think ghosts could get concussions…"

"We do, nyan?" Jibanyan tilted his head.

"With how many times you get hit by cars, trucks, and motorcycles, I'm not surprised that you don't have a perpetual one," Yurusen huffed at the Jibakurei Neko.

"Got the Eyecon." Ghost said, holding up a light violet eyecon. He then slowly got up before he noticed his Ghost driver shaking. "Nani?" he blinked as the mouth visible under the sheet opened...and it spit out something.

"Gross…" Yurusen said, poking what was spit out as it unfolded to reveal Whisper. "Ah! Oh no...he's alive...this will undermine my credibility…" she said in shock before she grabbed a log and slammed it down on him, "RETURN MY CRED!"

"Gah!" Whisper yelped.

"Whisper?" both humans asked as Ghost lifted the log up.

"I...have many regrets…" he groaned.

"Yeah that's him...but how?" Ghost asked as Whisper popped back to normal

"Whisper-san!" Cyber exclaimed as she hugged the Shittakaburi, "You're okay!"

"Ugh...I do not know what happened, whis...but I don't want that to happen again," Whisper groaned.

"Yurusen...but you said he was used to make the Parka ghost." Ghost pointed out.

"He was, I swear." Yurusen said in a panic. "He must have been rejected by the Eyecon system as an impurity."

"Eh…" Ghost nodded slowly.

"Well...that's a kick to the pride…" Whisper admitted.

"Well hopefully you've left no lasting damage to the Eyecon making process." Yurusen muttered.

"I'm just glad you're back," Cyber noted to Whisper before looking over Ghost's shoulder and yelping, "Incoming!"

"Huh?" he blinked as Specter kicked him sending him flying through a treed.

"Got it." Specter said grabbing the eyecon. "I'll be taking this." he stated holding it up and revealing that unlike the Eyecons Takeru had, its iris was a faint blue color like Nobunaga's Eyecon.

"Ah! He has Mitsunari-sama!" Whisper freaked.

"I blame you." Yurusen growled.

"Now...let's call it a day I've already got what I wanted." he said before Ghost phased out of the ground below him and kicked Specter's arm, knocking the Eyecon into the air. "Ghost!" he shouted before Ghost slapped his palm into his chest, knocking him back.

Ghost grabbed the Eyecon before he backed away from Specter. Specter roared and chased after him, swiping for the Eyecon at each chance. Ghost then tossed the Eyecon up into the air before jumping over a swing from Specter. Ghost used Specter's own back as a springboard to launch himself up and grab the Eyecon once again.

"Ah!" Specter shouted, pulling out his Gan Gun Hand as it extended out and hit Ghost in the chest. As Ghost was sent into a tree the Eyecon fell from his hand only to fall into the palm of the Gan Gun hand as it retracted back to normal length.

"He has Mitsunari-sama again!" Whisper freaked, "Give him back right now, whis!"

"You want him?" Specter asked before holding up the Eyecon and pressed on the button...only for nothing to happen, "..." Specter tried again before looking at the Eyecon, "Another one?"

"Yoink!" Ghost said appearing behind Specter in a poof of black mist as he grabbed it and kicked Specter away. "Koi, Mitsunari-san!" he pressed the button...only for nothing to happen, "Eh?" he tried again as he looked at the Eyecon, "Yurusen, it's not switching."

"He must not like you," Yurusen stated bluntly.

"Onore!" Specter roared as he tackled Ghost, sending the Eyecon into the air once more.

"Ah! Be careful with Mitsunari-sama!" Whisper snapped at the two before he began to try to catch the Eyecon, only for it to keep bouncing out of his hands, "Whis! Whis! Whi-gah!" the Eyecon landed on his face and bounced off.

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head before she managed to catch the Eyecon...and for the button to finally press in and flip open.

"It worked for her?" Specter questioned as the Parka flew out of the Eyecon.

"She was rather distressed when she thought her butler was gone for good," Nobunyaga noted, "The fool always did fall for women in distress."

"Oh...You're good for something else besides being eye candy, Amazoness." Yurusen cheered happily floating around Cyber.

The Parka stretched as a loud yawn escaped from it, **"That was one of the strangest things I've ever experienced…"**

Yurusen froze in her happy floating. She then slowly turned to Whisper then back at the parka...they sounded exactly the same. "You...you...broke the Eyecon system...didn't you?"

"Whis?" Whisper tilted his form before Yurusen slammed a sledgehammer into him, "GAH!"

"Don't touch the Eyecon system ever again, Whisper!" Yurusen snapped as she flew off in a huff, letting Whisper try to inflate himself from his pancake state.

The Parka looked over at Whisper before floating over to him, **"Whisbei?"**

"M...Mitsunari-sama?" he asked inflating back to normal, not counting the giant bandage on his head.

The Parka chuckled, **"So this is what you look like. You did mention you had a rounded shape to you...Though I always thought you had a bit of hair."**

"...I...I...I went bald…" Whisper was able to choke out as his eyes teared up. "But I think it works for me, whis~."

"Reunited once again after so long." Ghost spoke as he floated over and stood next to Cyber.

"Hai," Cyber nodded before seeing Whisper fidgeting.

"Mitsunari-sama...gomen nassai!" Whisper bowed, "I'm...I'm not a Yokai Gunshi. I'm just really the pretend-to-know Yokai Shittakaburi. I've never had the tactical abilities to help you to the right decision."

" **What? You were deceiving me the whole time?!"**

"Hai...Everything in your life went well because of your good fortune. I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner, Mitsunari-sama! I was just so overjoyed to know that I was actually helping someone with my ability and that you were so happy, whis!"

 **"How dare you for deceiving me for the 10 years we've known one another,"** Mitsunari scolded sternly, **"Thanks to you, I had an enjoyable life."**

"Eh?" Whisper looked at the eyes of that Parka.

 **"You taught me how to just move forward no matter what. You lit the way for me."**

"I lit the way…?" Whisper repeated, tears forming in his eyes again.

 **"However, I was sad that I could never really see you while I was alive, only able to hear your voice. But now I'm glad to see you now, Whisbei."**

"I should have used my ability on the enemy forces, whis…"

 **"Nothing would have changed even if you had done that,"** Mitsunari shook his head, **"The battle's end had already been decided. However, I wanted to fight to the very end! I already knew. If I didn't fight until the very end, my Determination wouldn't have been engraved in history."**

"Mitsunari-sama…" Whisper said, his eyes tearing up extremely.

 **"It was because of your courage that helped me. For those 10 years, it was your courage that helped me. That final time you gave me your courage, the reason I asked for it, despite knowing that the battle would not end well for my side, is because I believed in you helping me continue to fight until the very end, because I have faith in your special power, Whisbei,"** Mitsunari patted Whisper's head, **"To me, you are a Shittakaburi, yes, but you are more than that; you are a Yokai Gunshi and you are my closest friend, Whisbei."**

"Mitsunari-sama!" Whisper sobbed happily.

"..." Specter sighed at the scene as Nobunyaga hopped onto his shoulder.

"Mitsunari-sama...thank you." Whisper finally spoke as he rubbed away the tears from his eyes, "To have even known someone as amazing as you, to be worthy of being your friend...are memories I will always cherish and remember."

Mitsunari nodded. With Specter, he was about to summon his Gan Gun Hand once more when a soft voice came from his Parka.

" _Onii-san…"_ the voice spoke as a rose pink tinted eyecon poked out.

"Hah…" he sighed, hanging his head, unaware of Mitsunari looking at him.

Mitsunari gave a small chuckle before floating over to Cyber, **"Thank you for inheriting Whisbei. Always trust in him, just as I did in life. He never led me astray."**

"H-Hai, Mitsunari-sama!" Cyber bowed.

 **"Excellent. I leave you in Whisbei's care,"** Mitsunari nodded before picking up his Eyecon and flying over to Specter, placing the Eyecon in his hand.

"Eh?! M-Mitsunari-sama?!" Whisper gawked.

 **"Trust me, Whisbei,"** Mitsunari assured.

"..." Specter held up the Eyecon happily. He clicked it only for him to tense in surprise. "Nani?"

"16?" Nobunyaga read.

"Eh...16?" Ghost asked in confusion. "But...Occhan said it was only 15...how can there be one numbered 16?" he asked Yurusen.

"Just cause boss said you need 15 doesn't mean there isn't more...They're just kind of what's the word...useless."

"I believe the proper term is superfluous." Nobunyaga corrected.

 **"While I may not be one of the fifteen like Musashi or Nobunaga…"** Mitsunari spoke, glancing at Nobunyaga, **"...I would like to help with finding the remaining hidden ones with you."** he leaned closer to Specter and whispered, **"I believe I know why you are after them and your Determination in achieving that reason if something I can respect in another."**

"Arigato…" Specter said after a pause as the parka flew back into the Eyecon with a flash of light.

"..." Ghost readied himself for another fight before Spectur turned and walked off, "Uhm…" he muttered, looking at Cyber, who patted his shoulder, "I feel stupid…" he sighed, relaxing his position.

"Is it okay letting him keep Mitsunari-sama?" Cyber pondered.

"Well...I don't like it...but...I suppose I can't change his mind. For the time being, though...we're in the clear." Ghost sighed as his armor faded away, leaving Takeru.

"I believe in Mitsunari-sama. If he chose to go with Specter, then there must be a valid reason in his choice, whis," Whisper noted, "Perhaps there's more to Specter that Mitsunari-sama saw that we couldn't, much like Cyber-chan and her ability to see the good in Yokai we've befriended."

"...Let me get this straight." Yurusen spoke up with a sigh. "After all you!" she shouted, leaning in close before moving away, "After all you...put us through, running halfway across Japan...stealing...evading your own master...and friend. After making them worry, me angry, risking one of your friend's life...you just let the last guy you wanted to take the Eyecon...motherlovin' take it?!" she shouted.

"Hai. Because Mitsunari-sama asked me to trust in him with this decision," Whisper replied.

Yurusen's entire head became red at that. She floated off before grabbing a tree...and uprooting it from the ground, "Yurusen...JUSTICE!" she cried as she smacked Whisper repeatedly with the giant tree.

"GAH! OOF! EEK! OH MY GOD!" Whisper screamed with each strike before he managed to dodge one strike and quickly began to fly off, "TATSUKETE! SHE'S SNAPPED, WHIS!"

"Uh…" the two young humans muttered at that as Whisper turned and screamed his head off, only for the tree to slam into him like a missile. "We're...we're...good." they finished in unison.

* * *

"Mongee/Wow…" Komasan and Shibuya awed once Takeru had finished explaining what happened.

"Another Eyecon gone…" Onari sighed as he paced.

"Grr…" Yurusen growled as she kept punching a punching bag with Whisper's face painted on it. "Destroy, destroy, DESTROY!" she shouted, punching a hole in the sandbag.

"Eep…" Whisper squeaked as he hid behind Takeru for safety. He chose Takeru since he seemed to have a form of power over her...and he didn't want to risk endangering Cyber.

"I guess Whisper's been using his YokaiPad as a way to hide his identity as a Shittakaburi because of what happened in his past," Shibuya noted, looking over at the hiding Yokai.

"He'd just be a half hearted Shittakaburi without it anyway though." Narita stated bluntly as he relaxed in his seat.

"Exactly!" Yurusen agreed.

"Oi!" Whisper snapped.

"He wouldn't even be able to pretend to know about Yokai without the YokaiPad, nyan," Jibanyan agreed, munching on a chocobo.

"Why you…" Whisper trembled.

"Can't handle the truth, Marshmallow Boy?" Yurusen snickered before a shadow came over her, "Huh?" she looked to see Whisper holding up a steel folding fan twice his size.

"...Shibuya did it," Narita blamed before he ran out with Jibanyan hot on his heels.

"Wait fur me, nyan!" Jibanyan yelped.

"Get back here, whis!" Whisper snapped as he flew after them, batting Yurusen into the distance in his pursuit of the two.

"Wah! Run Cat!" Narita shouted.

"I have a name...NYAN!" Jibanyan panicked, avoiding a swing.

"Uhm…" Takeru muttered as he looked at Cyber. "Should...we stop him?" he asked, tilting his head awkwardly to the side.

"You get back here and repeat what you said, whis!" Whisper shouted.

Cyber giggled, "Maybe when they tire out. It's good exercise, hai?"

"Narita could stand to work out more." Takeru chuckled.

"Hey!" he complained as he and Jibanyan kept running.

"Get back here, whis~!"

* * *

Specter sighed as he sat on another roof while overlooking the city. He leaned back and looked at the orange sky as the sun set behind them. He turned his head to his side where a spare jacket was laid on the ground 4 colored eyecons counting, Mitsunari, Nobunaga and Tutankhamen. The rose tinted eyecon resting in front of the eyecons facing them.

" _Pleased to meet all of you._ " the Ganma Eyecon greeted in her most polite voice.

 **"And a pleasure to meet you as well,"** Mitsunari replied.

" _You'll notice that there is a stark lack of common sense from your new partner._ " she added. " _I tell him he should talk to Takeru-kun and ask for his help. I'm sure together they can work something out. But nope...he has too much silly male ego and pride."_

"I can hear you, Kanon." Specter groaned.

 **"Hmph. Asking for the aide of another is not a sign of weakness,"** Mitsunari snorted, bouncing in place, **"Swallowing your pride and asking for aide is just another form of strength, after all."**

"Why does this one talk…" Specter groaned as he stared at the sky watching it slowly fade into night.

" _You should listen to Mistunari-san, he is wise._ " the female eyecon admonished Specter. " _Mou you're to stubborn and hard headed._ "

"Don't talk to your elders like that Kanon." Specter sighed once more.

" _I wouldn't have to if you didn't act so stupid…_ " the eyecon 'pouted' " _I apologize in advance for my not so smart Onii-san."_

Mitsunari gave a chuckle, **"Maa, maa. It's quite fine. I…ONII-SAN?!** " Specter looked back at the Eyecons to see Mitsunari's collapsed on the side, the inside depicting a swirl.

"Great...the first one that talks...and it's a goof." Specter sighed.

* * *

 _ **GT: *blows nose* I always cry when I see Episode 47 of Yokai Watch…**_

 _ **Z0: As long as it's the good old faithful Japanese original.**_

 _ **GT: Oh so very true.**_

 _ **Z0: Still it was a nice story. And I rather like how this chapter turned out too.**_

 _ **GT: Agreed. It had a bit of amusement, but also some heartwarming and tearjerking scenes.**_

 _ **Z0: Indeed, plus all that matters is we gave it our best and are that's all that matters at the end of anything you work on. So anyway, enough of that, we hope you liked it too readers nothing extraordinarily new, take this as a good filler in between the drama of saving the world.**_

 _ **GT: Speaking of...Next chapter preview!**_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chornicles!

Komasan: Ah...must be perfect...must be perfect!

Takeru: Eh...Komasan's otouto-san?

Cyber: Oh kami above...He's adorable!

Takeru: dare da...omae?

?: Tenkuji Takeru...aren't you interested in why you can't use that Eyecon yet?

 **Ch: 11: Komajiro and the Symphony of Beethoven!**

?: Nii-san!

* * *

 _ **GT: Hoo boy...Next chapter's gonna be interesting.**_

 _ **Z0: Yay, we finally made it to Komajiro!**_

 _ **Komasan:*walks by and overhears that* Eh? Komajiro is coming? Mongee! *runs off in a blur***_

 _ **GT: At least he's learning it from us and not the normal way he gets letters from his Kaa-san.**_

 _ **Z0: Which is through Ninja Mail, *shuriken strikes the wall behind me* Ah nuts...jury duty…**_

 _ **GT: Ouch. Tough break.**_

 _ **Z0: I'll need some wacky sitcom way out of this mess. But that's my craziness, anyway readers I think that's about all we have to say. I do want to say, that as of our finishing this there is an Ex-Aid fic in the works to share this world. So you know in the near...or distant future, expect maybe an appearance from the Light Red Gamer Rider.**_

 _ **GT: Eeyup!**_

 _ **Z0: As for what it crosses over with, well if you're a fan of the series Triage X, there you go. If you don't know the series and are just hearing about it for the first time...then you're welcome. Anyway, enough shameless promoting of our stuff, this seems like the right place to end it for this chapter. Unless you got anything to add GT.**_

 _ **GT: I do not, Z0.**_

 _ **Z0: Okay then that is officially the end of the chapter. We hope you liked it if you did leave a review with any questions. If you have some helpful criticism, leave that too. That's all we take, anything else is ignored. I am Kamen Rider ZER0.**_

 _ **GT: And I am GammaTron. Until next time, please read and review!**_


	11. Komajirou and Beethoven's Symphony

_**Z0: *sits at table playing card game with Komasan* Hm… Go fish.**_

 _ **Komasan: Hai. *nods before picking up one of the scattered cards on the table***_

 _ **GammaTron: *walks over* Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Z0: Happy New Year! *pulls string causing balloons to fall...and somebody else to fall on the table***_

 _ **SZ: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!*crashes into the table*...ow.**_

 _ **Z0: *looks up at the roof with Komasan* I think we got SZ stuck up there by mistake while setting that up.**_

 _ **Komasan: Monge…**_

 _ **GT: *helps Seanzilla115 up* Well that happened. *turns to the reader* Welcome to a new year and a new chapter of Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles! Hope you all had a great December!**_

 _ **Z0: I did *splits into two Z0's, one orange the other green* I got tons of new stuff on my personal wish list!**_

 _ **Komasan: MONGE! *falls over in surprise***_

 _ **Z0: *both at once* New year means new content for everyone! And we myself included are happy to be working on our team fics once again for the new year. *green Z0 helps Komasan back up while dusting him off***_

 _ **SZ: yup. And I'm joining these guys in this story. Reason; I just recently got yokai Watch 2, and having a blast with it. The final thing that got me into buying the game was the japanese version of Wibble Wobble as it has Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ranma, both male and female, as Yokai in that game.**_

 _ **Z0: Cool, who would have thought.**_

 _ **SZ: Yup. In that game, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ranma are considered Izamashi Class Yokai while Ranko is considered a Purichi Class.**_

 _ **Z0: Well that last one kind of makes sense. The first 3 are more obvious in a way.**_

 _ **SZ: Eeyup. GT, your thoughts on it?**_

 _ **GT: Quite surprising. I always thought Ranma would be Goketsu.**_

 _ **Z0: Shows how little we know of people's potential Yokai class.**_

 _ **GT: *Nods***_

 _ **SZ: Eeyup. And with this info, it possibly means we could see these four as possible Yokai in this story. Not surprising really. I mean, we have Don-Chan from the taiko drum games made by Sega.**_

 _ **GT: *nods* There's also the Jibanyan that looks like Conan from Case Closed/Detective Conan, the Terminator Jibanyan, the Chocobo from FInal Fantasy, the Moogle from the same series…**_

 _ **Z0: *both* So...we can go to Final Fantasy worlds then?**_

 _ **SZ: *shrugs* Maybe.**_

 _ **GT: I barely even know about the characters in it via Kingdom Hearts. Anyways, let's focus on all that later. For now, it's time for the next chapter of the story!**_

 _ **SZ: Eeyup. But before we begin..wait. You guys have a disclaimer for this, right?**_

 _ **Z0: I believe we still do. *Z0 Orange stops short of smashing them***_

 _ **Komasan: *walks over to them* 'GammaTron, Kamen Rider Zer0, and Seanzilla115 do not own Kamen Rider or Yokai Watch. They are owned by their respective owners, zura.'**_

 _ **Z0R: Komasan...mail *hands the Yokai a letter***_

 _ **Komasan: Zura? *opens the letter* … *eyes widen* MONGE! *runs off***_

 _ **Z0: *both* Begin the story! *cut rope dropping the screen***_

* * *

 _ **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**_

 _ **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**_

 _ **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**_

 _ **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**_

 _ **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**_

 _ **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**_

 _ **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**_

 _ **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**_

 _ **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**_

 _ **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**_

 _ **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**_

* * *

' _ **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, on the day of my 18th Birthday I was killed and became a Kamen Rider called Ghost. Now I fight beings called Ganma, help other beings called Yokai, they're kind of cute sometimes, and all while collecting the 15 plus Eyecons I need to wish myself back. It's a hard road, I have to deal with the Kamen Rider called Specter. But I know with my friends I can handle this. 52 days doesn't seem like a lot, but I'll make each and every day count.'**_

* * *

Takeru snored into his bed contently. Truth be told, as a ghost, he didn't need sleep. But he still very much enjoyed it. Plus, it was an excellent excuse for keeping Onari from finding out and having Takeru do night chores.

"MONGE!"

"Habu-wha!" Takeru shouted, rolling out of his bed before he jumped up pulling his Gan Gun Saber out from his newly materialized Ghost Driver. "Who...what...when...why?!" he shouted, swinging around a few times.

Takeru then made a B-Line through the wall and into the kitchen, sword at the ready.

"Ah!" he gave a battle cry, freaking out his human housemates at the sudden startle.

"AH!" the three screamed, falling over in startlement.

"What's with the screaming?! What is it? Yokai, Ganma...Specter?!" he asked, looking around.

"Zura-zura-zura!"

Takeru looked out of the kitchen and blinked twice. Scrubbing at the floor was Komasan, dressed up as a janitor with a frantic expression. He zipped over to sweep up a pile of gathered trash on the floor before resuming his scrubbing of the floor.

"Ha…?" Takeru asked with a yawn as he placed his Gan Gun Saber down on the kitchen table. "What's going on...why did Komasan scream…?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Onari the first to calm his rapidly beating heart got up and sighed. "Well...a hearty good morning to you as well, Takeru-dono." he greeted. "It would appear something in the mail surprised him...and ever since he brought in the mail, he's been cleaning like some kind of super charged roomba."

"Well...less chores for us." Narita sighed as he sat on the table and grabbed for one some fruit on the table before Komasan sprayed the apple he had grabbed and wiped it until it shined before he ran into the kitchen and began to scrub the floor.

"...Well...That happened," Shibuya blinked twice before holding up an opened letter to Takeru, "He dropped this in his rush to start cleaning."

"Yes...and you shall follow Komsan-domo's example!" Onari stated, looking at his two apprentices, "You two shall clean up the exterior of the temple."

"Komasan already did it," Narita pointed out.

"That's not what I meant by outside." Onari glared.

"Ah man...he means landscaping." Shibuya realized.

"Crud!"

Takeru ignored them as he read the letter, "'Dear Nii-san, I'm coming to the city soon, zura. I can't wait to see what the city is like and I really can't wait to see you again, zura. Love, Komajirou.'" he read allowed to himself and Onari. "Komajiro...Nii-san...Komasan has a little brother?" he blinked. "It's almost like if Komasan wrote this himself...might be because of the 'Zura' parts."

Komasan paused in his mopping, "Komajirou's my little half-brother, zura."

"Half?" Takeru blinked as he leaned down.

"We have different tou-san, but the same kaa-san," Komasan replied before he dug into his sack and pulled out a picture, "This is a picture of Kaa-san."

"Oh…" Takeru blinked at seeing the picture. Onari looked over his shoulder as he gawked slightly. "She's...a larger than life kind of character, isn't she?" he quickly corrected himself before he elbowed Onari.

"Oh...Yes! Indeed, what a truly beautiful mother you have, Komasan-dono." he nodded quickly before he grabbed an apple and jammed it into Narita's mouth before he could even get close to look at the picture. "I'm sure she must be a wonderful cook at well!" he added as he dragged a gagging Narita away and down the hall.

"Hai!" Komasan beamed as he put the picture away and resumed his cleaning, "Now I need to finish cleaning up this place for Komajirou's visit, zura!"

"Haha...It's sweet how far you go for your Outoto." Takeru smiled as he patted his head quickly. "You clearly love your brother a lot don't you, Komasan?"

"Hai!" Komasan nodded before he ran off, mopping the floor.

One Komasan was out of sight, Shibuya looked at Takeru, "What did his Kaa-san look like?"

"You know that American movie we watched on TV last week? The Blob?"

"Hai?"

"Think a pink version of Komasan with magenta flames instead of blue...fused with the blob," he explained slowly, guiding his friend's imagination to where it needed to be.

"Oh...Oh! ...Oh." he realized.

"Yeah...at the least she looks like 100 percent less scary, and more...you notice it...but you don't want to say it."

"H-Hai…" Shibuya slowly nodded.

"I better call Cyber-san about this. She'll probably be excited to meet Komajirou, too," Takeru noted as he snapped his fingers and Condor flew in before breaking into phone mode mid air and perfectly landing in his hand. He then hit speed dial as he called Cyber.

=Moshi-moshi=

"Cyber-san, Takeru." he stated as he walked back to his room. "Just called to tell you, expect some...of the usual adventures." he muttered seeing Komasan run around the room cleaning it like a flash. "Did you know Komasan has a little brother?"

=Eh?! Komasan-chan has an otouto?!= Cyber exclaimed in surprise.

"So a surprise for you too." he nodded in realization. "Well turns out his brother is coming to visit today. And he's kind of panicking." he added, lifting his foot and letting Komasan pass under him in his moping. "He's cleaning the house insanely fast. I don't think I've seen this place so clean." he chuckled walking into his room, finding it clean as well. "He's even cleaned my room...it's so clean it doesn't even feel like my room anymore."

=He really wants to make sure his brother enjoys his visit= Cyber noted with a giggle =Though...We might have an issue=

"Issue?" he asked, walking into his closet before he closed the door and walked back out fully dressed in his normal attire with a red patterned Kimono today.

=Well, a few minutes before you called, I just got off the phone with Emi-chan= Cyber noted =She was worried and asked to meet you or the both of us at Shopper's Row. I think she might have another case like with the Nekemura Tengu and the Mitsumata-no-Zuchi=

"Soka...alright. If you want, I'll go check it out, and you go with Komasan to pick up his little brother." Takeru offered, grabbing his sneakers from inside the closet.

=Hai. I'll do my best to keep an eye on them=

"More like I want you keep an eye on Onari-san," Takeru admitted with a deadpan snarking tone.

=That...might be harder. But I can do it!=

"Thanks. Don't worry, I know this will be a breeze for you." he smiled over the phone.

"Oh, Komasan-dono," Onari spoke as Takeru walked into the main room, "What time is your little brother coming?"

"?!" Komasan dropped the mop in his paws and looked at the clock, seeing it was almost ten, "MONGE!" he ran out, his janitor clothes flying off as he ran off towards the gates, "I'm going to be late for his train, zura!"

"Oh...uh...Komasan is in a rush. I'll drop him off at the station, you just meet him there okay?" he asked in a hurry as he hopped around, putting on his sneakers.

=Hai!= Cyber agreed before she hung up.

"Matte, Komasan!" Takeru called out, running after him.

* * *

Takeru drove his bike down the street slowly as he made his way through town. He successfully left Komasan off at the Train Station. He made sure Komasan repeated the instructions to wait for Onari and Cyber first before going inside. Last thing they needed was something zany happening like Komasan getting struck on a train for Kyoto. Eventually reaching the entrance to Shopper's Row, he spotted Emi looking around with a worried expression.

Takeru pulled his bike to the side finding a safe parking spot. He took his helmet off before he raised his arms up.

"Emi-chan!" he called out loudly while waving his hand.

Emi looked over and saw him, "Oh! Takeru-san!"

Takeru jogged his way over to her after hanging his helmet on the handles of his bike. The young Ghost Hunter made it to the entrance before he looked down at the slightly shorter Emi.

"So...what job have you brought me this time, Emi-chan?" he asked with a calming smile.

"Well, it's about this place," Emi motioned to Shopper's Row behind them, "For the last week or so, these businessmen have been trying to convince the shopkeepers here to sell their shops to convert it all into a massive shopping mall. No one wants to sell though, because people live in the apartments above the shops and it just has a general family feel to it." she frowned, "But yesterday...I saw a fire start all by itself."

"Fire?" Takeru asked in surprise, "I get the feeling that is where I come in. Another of those things that feel kind of...familiar huh?"

Emi nodded, a frown on her lips, "The fire just appeared out of nowhere. There wasn't any sparks, anything flammable...it just...fwoosh! And it was there! It just came out of nowhere right in the center of the district." she pursed her lips, "I'm worried that the resident Kami that protects Shopper's Row is angry with what's been happening."

"..." Takeru smiled and patted her shoulder. "Daijobu. I've gotten pretty good at dealing with these types of things. Whatever it is, I'll stop it and set things right." he smiled proudly as he raised his hand to his chest. "I believe that, because I believe in myself."

Emi nodded, "Hai, Takeru-san."

Takeru happily nodded as he turned into Shopper Row and took a quick breath before he walked into begin his investigation. Yet while he was focused on his mission, he still couldn't help but wonder what was going on at the Train Station.

* * *

"Zura...zura…" Komsan shook like he was frozen below his neck. His nerves were simply getting the better of the poor, little Komainu.

"To think I am meeting a member of Komasan-dono's family," Onari noted as he paced about in excitement, "Oh, I hope they will find their visit enjoyable. To have two Komainu visit our temple is a sign of great blessing!"

"Zura…" Komasan shivered more. But he stopped when he was surprised by a hand patting his head gently. Komasan looked up at Cyber as she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Komasan-chan. From what Onari-san said, you did a lot of good work in making sure the temple was clean, and you've been doing a great job at getting used to the city. I know things will turn out okay with this visit from your little brother."

"Mm." he nodded, calming down greatly from that.

"Nii-san?" a childlike voice called out, making the three all turn to the side towards the origin of the voice. The three saw a young boy with tan skin and chocolate brown hair.

"Oh!" Komasan gasped as the young boy looked over at them.

"Nii-san!" the boy beamed as he ran over to them.

"Hmm...Change his tan skin with pale and his hair to blue and you have Komasan in his human disguise," Onari tiled his head while Cyber opened the Yokai Watch and shined it on the boy, replacing him with a Komainu with tan skin, chocolate-brown swirls and flaming eyebrows and tail, and a blue sack with white swirls on it.

* * *

 **Komajirou**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"Komajirou!" Komasan beamed as he ran up to Komajirou and pulled him into a hug.

"Nii-san!" Komajirou beamed, their tails wagging happily.

"Aw~" Onari and Cyber stated at seeing the adorable scene of brothers reuniting.

Komasan held Komajirou's paw and ran over to them, "Onari-san, Cyber-san, this is my Ototou, Komajirou, zura."

"Yoroshiku, zura!" Komajirou beamed, "Nii-san told Kaa-chan and me so much about you both in his letters to home, zura!"

"Soka, it's a pleasure to meet you Komajirou-dono." Onari bowed his head respectfully.

"Nii-san, you're right, his head is shiny." Komajirou stated bluntly as Onari's head shone from the sun reflecting off it.

"Thank you...I take good care of it." Onari smirked proudly. It's true; he did regularly shave and wax his head to keep it so smooth and perfect.

"Monge~ You're really tall like Nii-san said!" Komajirou awed at Cyber, "And your hair is really as blue as his fire, zura!"

"Hmm…" Cyber blinked, grabbing a few locks of her hair to look at and compare with Komasan's flames, "Hmm..." she pursed her lips, "They are almost the same shade." she bowed to Komajirou, "It's nice to meet you, Komajirou-chan."

"Likewise, zura." he bowed back. He then looked around as if looking for someone. "Ne, Nii-san, where's the Hero-aniki you wrote about?" he asked Komasan.

"Hero-aniki…" Onari muttered as he and Cyber pictured Kamen Rider Ghost striking a heroic pose.

"Oh! Takeru-san is out on an important job right now, zura," Komasan explained, "It might be about another Eyecon, zura!"

"Eh…" Komajirou muttered at hearing that. He then looked down as he fumbled with his hands/paws, "I kinda wanted to meet the Aniki you talk about so much." he said slowly as if distraught before perking up, "But it's okay! Nii-san, the city is monge~ after all!" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he looked around before turning to Komasan, "That's my nii-san! You're familiar with the city, zura!"

"Th...That's right, zura," Komasan sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"Nii-san, please show me around the monge~ city!" Komajirou pleaded, puppy dog eyes at full force, "The city!"

Onari grunted as he held back Cyber, who was trying desperately to scoop up Komajirou into a cuddle, _'Is this the power of Komajirou-dono? To cause girls to want to hug him when he uses the Puppy Dog Eyes?!'_ he grunted mentally as he held onto the collar of her jacket. _'A truly great power...it has even given Cyber-kun...superhuman power...that or Takeru-dono is right...and I need to train myself more!'_

"O...okay, zura," Komasan sweatdropped, "Your brother will show you the townspeople, zura."

"Yay!" Komajirou cheered as he hugged Komasan, his tail wagging as Cyber relaxed.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice before seeing Onari panting on the bench, "Oh! Daijobu, Onari-san?"

"Eh...nothing...a gym membership wouldn't fix." he panted while wiping some sweat off his brow. "What power the Komainu posses...truly, it is amazing."

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head before feeling her pants tugged at, making her look down at Komasan.

"Can you help me show Komajirou the city, zura?" Komasan asked.

"Eh...don't you want to spend some time with your Otouto?" she asked, crouching down to eye level.

"Eto...I might have exaggerated one or two small details in my letters." he explained, blushing in embarrassment as he fumbled with his hands. "The only times I go into the city is with one of you...otherwise I stay at Takeru-san's."

"Soka…" Cyber nodded slowly as she looked over at Komajirou, who was looking around in awe, "Don't worry, Onari-san and I can do our best to help as best we can, but it will be up to you mainly to introduce him to things in the city. Okay?"

"H-Hai," Komasan nodded.

"Ugh…" Onari groaned as he got up. "Okay...let's get going then Cyb-…" he began before she whispered in his ear, "I mean let us take, our dear guest Komajirou-dono, to the first location his kind and caring Onii-san has chosen to take him to." he smiled. "This doesn't bode well, Cyber-kun…" he whispered back to her. "I know Komasan-dono is kind and responsible, but...I do not feel right helping in the deception of this scale."

Cyber nodded, "That's why we're only doing tiny bits of information. It will mainly be up to Komasan. Though, it might be a good idea to have Komasan look at the places we've taken him to in the city."

"Yes I'm sure he's gotten use to...well...where have you taken him? Those are adventures I was not there for." He reminded.

"A few places," Cyber replied, "Haven't you taken him to places like Shibuya-san and Narita-san have?"

"To the market to get this and that mostly." he explained. "Those two are the ones who take him to places to slack off." he stated, looking to the side as if sending a long distance glare to the two from his current place in the city.

* * *

"You get the feeling we're in trouble with Onari for 'slacking off' again?" Shibuya asked.

"I get that feeling all the time since I moved into this place." Narita stated as he sat on one of the decorative stones in the front garden.

* * *

"Hm…" Takeru mumbled as he looked around the area. "Think...if I was Detective Conan...what would I do first?" he asked himself before snapping his fingers. "Ask the people who live here." he smiled proudly to himself. "I'd make a great Detective Kamen Rider."

"Hello, sir. What can I get you to eat?" a burly man behind a counter asked Takeru as he walked up, "We've got all kinds of meats and we just got some choice steak this morning."

"Ah…" Takeru drooled before he shook the look of hunger off his face. "Ano, I'm from the Dai-Tenkuji Temple." he explained, "I was asked to look into a sudden fire here." he added, wiping the drool off his lips. "I don't mean to bother you sir, but by chance did you see anything that day?"

"Ah! That fire that popped out of nowhere!" the butcher nodded, "I called the fire department before it could grow out of control." he crossed his arms as a thoughtful look formed on his face, "But it was strange. The fire appeared out of nowhere and the fire department and police couldn't find a source for it to have ignited anywhere where it appeared." he frowned, "Between you and me, I think it's because of the Kami that protects us here. The Kami must be upset with those businessmen and their attempts at turning our home away from home for our shoppers into a mall and is probably showing displeasure by making that fire happen."

"Yeah, a friend of mine feared the same." Takeru nodded. "She asked me to look into it out of the same worry. Plus...I couldn't imagine this place not being here." he added, looking out at it with a smile. "My Tou-san use to bring me here a lot."

The butcher nodded, "Well, I can tell ya where the shrine's at. Maybe you can check it out." he pointed to the right, "You just head on down there until you get to the center of the district, then you make a right, then a left, another left, and finally a right. You can't miss it."

Takeru nodded as he recited the directions in his head a couple times. "Arigato." he bowed, "Sorry for taking up your time."

"No problem, kid. Everyone knows we can trust the folks up at the Dai-Tenkuji Temple!" the butcher grinned before offering Takeru a package, "Here. Some of those choice steaks on the house!"

"Thank you." he bowed his head. He slid them into his kimono, taking the Butcher slightly by surprise at how he was able to easily hide them in his clothing. It didn't even look like it took up much space in the kimono.

* * *

"The city is monge, but you have to be careful!" Komasan advised as the four stood before a pair of escalators, "Don't stray from me, zura! Otherwise, these things will eat you."

Whisper, floating nearby to keep an eye on them, felt his eye twitch, _'Onore, Yurusen!'_

"They will?" Komajirou asked.

"And if you look at them for too long, you start to get monge dizzy, zura," Komasan added.

' _Well...that's mostly you, Komasan…'_ Whisper thought to himself at that.

"It's important to have the right timing to get on these escalators, zura," Komasan advised as he tentavily began to try to put his foot on the escalator, "It will get bad with bad timing. Shibuya-san did that once and his shoelace was eaten and he fell onto his face, zura."

Onari tried to look inconspicuous, having not believed the story when he was told about why Shibuya's shoelace was broken.

"Monge~" Komajirou's voice in awe made them look to see Komajirou on the escalator already, halfway up and looking around in awe.

"MONGE!" Komasan yelped.

' _Ah, Komsan-kun…'_ Whisper shook his head, _'Beaten by your brother in getting used to them must be so shocking, whis.'_ "Good thing Yurusen isn't here. That crafty little orange nuisance would no doubt cause all sorts of trouble, whis."

"Boo, Marshmallow!" Yurusen shouted in his 'ear' as she was floating behind him the entire time.

"EEK!" Whisper screamed, shooting up and falling onto the top of the escalator, "Oh no." he yelped as his upper half was sucked in and ended up at the bottom, his eyes bulging out, "GAH!"

"MONGE!" Komasan screamed before falling over, his eyes replaced with swirls and foaming from his mouth.

"Bwahahaha!" Yurusen laughed rolling, around on a table. "Oh my god...he fell for it, Baka!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out at whatever part of Whisper wasn't sucked into the Escalator's machinery.

"Yurusen-chan…" Cyber groaned at that, _'I hope you're doing better, Takeru-san…'_

* * *

Takeru, while invisible, looked over the spot of the fire. He felt around for spiritual power and found faint traces of it, but nothing more for him to track. Wanting to just check, he figured that was enough for now. Takeru sighed as he began walking, reciting the directions he got from the Butcher.

"Arf."

Takeru jumped a little as he looked down to see a tiny fox, no bigger than an Eyecon, looking right up at him, its tail swaying a little. He raised a brow as he realized that he was still invisible, yet the fox kit was looking directly at him. It gave a tiny sneeze, wiped its paw on its snout, picked up a bit of a donut, and walked off in the direction Takeru was just heading in.

"Matte, Kitsune-chan…" Takeru called out as he jogged after it briskly. _'Kitsune...soka...Yokai. It could be a kitsune Yokai that caused the fire. They do have fire abilities in old stories. But given most Yokai I met who are normally terrifying in old legends... Never mind. I'll deal with it when I find out.'_

* * *

"Ah mou...How did we lose them?!" Onari gawked as he looked out at the crowd of people.

"Gomen nassai," Whisper apologized, pushing his eyes back into his head still.

"It's okay, Whisper-san," Cyber assured as she looked around.

"Hmm…" Yurusen hummed to herself happily, ignoring the panic of others as she floated ahead. She then stopped as the noticed something before she began laughing...this time her laugh not sounding maniacal or evil like when she beat up Whisper. Actually...her laugh seemed normal...almost cute this time.

"What's she doing now?" Whisper grumbled.

"Monge~!"

"That sounded like Komajirou-dono!" Onari looked around before spotting him...being carried away on the top of a baliding businessman's head.

"Tatsukete, zura~!" Komajirou yelped.

"AH!" Onari and Whisper panicked before covering the other's mouth with their hands, and screaming into one another's hand.

"How did he end up there?" Cyber gasped.

"I don't know how I ended up on here, zura!"

"Komajirou!" the three looked to see Komasan on a nearby egg-shaped statue, "It's dangerous to ride the wave of humans! I'll ride it to you, zura!"

"Wait, what?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Here I go!" Komasan declared as he hopped off the statue and began to jump along the heads of the people walking about.

"Nani?" Whisper and Onari blinked at seeing that.

"This game that Takeru-san invented, people surfing, is not an easy one," he stated, jumping from person to person, "Only Takeru-san can master it due to his powers to fly...but I've gotten better, zura!"

' _I need to scold Takeru-dono later for teaching him such bad things…'_ Onari groaned.

"Monge~!" Komajirou awed with wide eyes, "Nii-san is monge~ amazing, zura!" he crawled up to the very top of the human's head, "I'll follow his example, zura!" he began to hop along the heads as well, giggling.

"I...I know this is bad...but it...it's kinda cute," Cyber admitted as Onari banged his head on a tree.

"Monge, Komajirou, you've gotten better." Komasan gawked in surprise and a fair deal of older brother pride.

It was then the human he was on began to walk off, going right past Komajirou's human. The two gawked in surprise and missed the timing to try to jump to the other. By the time both shook it off, Komasan was now on the verge of being lost while Komajirou had managed to hop into Cyber's arms.

"Tatsukete, zura!" Komasan cried.

"Hahaha!" Yurusen laughed.

"Komasan-dono!" Onari shouted, running after him and leaving Cyber behind.

"Onari-san is funny, zura," Komajirou noted, looking up at Cyber before nuzzling into her hold on him, "Monge~ Your hugs really are monge soft like Kaa-san's hugs, zura~"

"Eh?" Cyber blinked in surprise, blushing from the compliment. It was a sweet thing to say from an adorable little creature that was Komajirou.

* * *

Takeru walked a brisk pace behind the Kitsune. Looking around, he paused and blinked twice. As the kit was going by, the shopkeepers out and about were bowing as the kit went by, a few of the shoppers even doing it as well. People were moving to the side even as it went along its way.

"Eh…" Takeru noted, still invisible to normal people as he walked after the adorable animal, "People show a lot of respect to Kitsune-chan." he went into a nearby alley and turned visible before walking up to a man that was getting up from his bow, "Excuse me."

"Oh? What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Ano...what are you all doing? Is it some kind of ritual?" he asked out of his curiosity.

"Ah. Well, the Kami of Shopper's Row is a fox spirit. It's become a tradition to bow and move out of the way for the foxes that live here in Shopper's Row as a sign of respect for our Kami here. We even give them treats when we see one if they don't already have one," the man explained, tapping a small snack container on his belt.

"Soka…" Takeru nodded. It wasn't unusual for places to worship or at least show some respect to animals related to local shrines.

"Well...It's that and because of how adorable the kits are," he chuckled sheepishly, "We often give the bigger treats to the kits just because of how cute they are."

"Hehe…" Takeru had to agree with the feeling. "They are rather adorable. Well, thank you for the information sir." he bowed his head.

"No problem. Always happy to help educate people about the foxes here. Comes with owning the only bookstore here on Shopper's Row," the man chuckled as he walked off.

"Hai." Takeru waved before he turned around and began following the fox, becoming invisible once again. _'I don't want to risk people thinking something of me for following this fox.'_ he watched as the kit began to make its way up a flight of stairs, having to crouch down and jump to get up each step. _'I feel like Solid Snake doing all this…'_ Takeru muttered to himself meantally as he continued following the fox kit.

After reaching the top of the steps, he began following it down a path. With each turn he made, he began feeling a sense of Deja Vu. Takeru, in his hurry, had forgotten this was the path the Butcher told him about. After the final turn, Takeru stopped as he looked at the fox kit's destination. It was a well-kept shrine with a gold statue of a nine-tailed fox in the front, a basket with different foods hooked onto each of the nine tails.

"Food?" Takeru blinked, walking up to the baskets before he poked a piece of fruit in one of them, "They're all real...they must be offerings."

Looking around, he found the kit curled up between the feet of the statue, mewling happily as it ate its treat. Takeru smiled as he walked up slowly to the stature to not spook the kit. He looked between it and the statue. It looked like the kit was hiding behind the statue's legs as if hiding behind a parent.

"Maybe...do you think of the stature like a parent?" Takeru asked mostly to himself.

The kit's response was another sneeze once it had finished eating its treat. A laugh echoed, startling Takeru.

" _Now this is rather interesting. A spirit that is able to try to cling onto its human life has come to visit my shrine."_

Takeru looked around before his eyes looked up at the top of the statue. Standing at six feet even was a Yokai. It resembled a humanoid fox that was covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest was covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around its shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. The Yokai had nine tails, each tipped purple, and sported long nails of the same color. Its muzzle was long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face were markings resembling a kitsune theatre mask, with tomoe eyebrows. One arm was crossed under its chest, the elbow of the other resting in the palm of the hand while the other hand was tapping the side of its cheek, an amused and interested look in its eyes.

"You're...a Yokai?" Takeru asked, fully turning to face the yokai, "Wait...I remember you. Whisper showed me a picture of you once." the Yokai smirked, "The S-Rank Yokai, Kyubi."

* * *

 **Kyubi**

 **Class: Fushigi-zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

"Umai~" Komajirou sighed in content as he licked his soft cream, the six at the fast food joint Cyber and Takeru first met Komasan.

"I know right, zura?" Komsan smiled happily. "This place is very special to me. This is where I first met Takeru-san and Cyber-san, zura."

"He was licking the top swirl off everyone's cone," Yurusen snickered, causing Komasan to start blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, he was just lost and innocent." Whisper countered.

"You'd make a terrible dad." Yurusen stated bluntly.

"And you'd make a mother to little terrors, whis," Whisper deadpanned.

"Your letters were right, Nii-san. They do act like a monge~ old couple, zura," Komajirou awed.

"Urusei!" Yurusen roared as she grabbed an oni konabo and smacked Whisper away and flying through the opening door.

"Monge~!" the Koma-Bros exclaimed in awe.

"You two shut up and eat your ice cream before I give you time out, too!" Yurusen shouted, pointing the Oni signature weapon at them.

"Soft cream," Cyber corrected as the two Komainu resumed licking their cones and trying not to earn Yurusen's attention again.

"And you, Amazoness!" she shouted, pointing at Cyber, "Confess your feelings for Takeru!" she shouted, causing Cyber to do a spit take from shock. "J'accuse!"

"Ja...what now?" Komajirou asked. Komasan picked up Whisper's YokaiPad before pulling up a dictionary app.

"It means 'I accuse you' in French, zura." he read.

"I am here…" Onari spoke up, causing the four to look to see Onari carrying almost every single item on the menu.

"How did that happen?" Cyber asked, thankful for the change in topic and surprised at what happened.

"The counter lady is very persuasive…" Onari replied, "I think she is Inspirited by a Yokai that makes you unable to say 'no' to her."

"Sure you're just not a sucker for girls?" Yurusen asked bluntly.

"Certainly not! I am a man of faith! I have a tempered resolve." he stated proudly.

"Maybe it's more Onari-san is just too nice to say 'no' to other nice people...zura?" Komajirou offered.

"Onari-san is incredibly nice like that." Komasan nodded in agreement.

"Hai," Cyber agreed, "Onari-san is someone who can't say 'no' the majority of the time, but when he says 'yes' to something, he's always really enthusiastic to do something."

"Your praise delights my soul." Onari smiled as he held his palm up in a monk-like pose, earning a few laughs.

"This is a really monge~ place. No wonder you like this place, Nii-san," Komajirou awed.

"Hai! This is the place where I first met Cyber-san, and Takeru-san." he smiled proudly, "I made my first new friends right here."

"Monge~" Komajirou awed.

"Though, that day I made my first new friends I also learned about the monge meanies the Ganma and the monge special Eyecons, zura," Komasan went on.

"Oh yeah... You explained those. They carry the souls of Monge Humans, right?" he asked his brother, who happily nodded.

"Hai, Takeru-san collects them and borrows their power to become MONGE Stronger!" Komasan nodded, "Like Edison Eyecon, zura!"

"He has others. That's just your favorite," Yurusen spoke, "He's got real warriors like the master swordsman Musashi, or the sharp shooting gunmen of the American West Billy The Kid, or even the emerald thief of the forest Robin Hood!"

"Monge~! Edison-san is an Eyecon, too?" Komajirou awed.

"All Lightning-Attribute Yokai hold the Ijin Legend Yokai Edison in high regard even if they've never met him, whis," Whisper noted with a snicker, a bandage wrapped around his head, "It seems that Komajirou likes Edison Eyecon the best as well because of that."

"Who said you could come back inside?" Yurusen asked simply as she grabbed the konabo again.

Cyber giggled, _'I guess the other reason why he likes Edison's Eyecon is because it's the same element as his little brother…'_

"I really wanna meet Hero-Aniki now, zura!" Komajirou beamed.

"Let's go meet Takeru-san after he's done with his work!" Komasan beamed.

"Yay!" Komajirou cheered before taking a large bite on his soft cream, "AH!" he grabbed the side of his head while shivering, "Owie-owie-owie~"

"Oh...brain freeze," Komasan cringed as he lightly rubbed Komajirou's back, "It will be okay, zura."

"Aw~" Cyber squealed at the adorableness.

"...I must corrupt him to the awesome side!" Yurusen declared as she watched this, "I can get away with _so_ much around Tits McBiggie with his cuteness." she laughed evilly, even rubbing her little hands in a cartoony way.

"Must you refer to me with only mean nicknames?" Cyber asked with a deadpan of annoyance.

"Must you be so tall with big hooters?"

"Please stop bringing up my physical appearance." Cyber pouted in anger and embarrassment.

"I can't! You're so obvious! I mean what are you? Like one of the prettiest girls in town?" Yurusen countered.

"W-What?" Cyber blushed, "I...I don't really think I'm all that pretty…"

"Stop being endearing!" Yurusen shouted.

Onari gently put his hands over the Komainu, "Komasa-dono, Komajirou-dono...it is time you learned the lesson of men...be silent and you shall survive."

"Zura?" the two blinked twice with a tilt to their heads.

"Shh…" he shushed them as Cyber and Yurusen continued their back and forth. Whisper himself hiding behind Onari. Even the Yokai Butler admitted the Monk indeed had worldly knowledge that is wise and useful.

* * *

"Omae wa Kyubi…" Takeru said as he stared at the Yokai, the tension growing ever slightly as the two spiritual beings just stared at one another. "Ah, soka...you're the Kami-sama." he realized, bopping his fist on his palm...and shattering the tension melodramatically.

Kyubi chuckled, "Indeed. I've made this place my home centuries ago and became the 'Kami' of this district when it was built. It's been quite interesting and I do enjoy that they respect my kind here." he looked at Takeru, "Now what brings you to my shrine? It can't be an offering of food."

"A friend of mine told me of the spontaneous fire that happened here." he explained. "She was worried, and so are the people who live here. I'm here to find out why it happened and make this place safe for everyone."

"Oh please. No one's ever really 'safe' in life," Kyubi scoffed before he adopted a contemplative look for a moment and then smirked, "I know that you have a Komainu with you, two as of today." Takeru's eyes widened in surprise as Kyuubi floated off the statue and down to the ground, "All Yokai that come to live in this town go through a rite of passage that I make for them. However, the Komainu that's been living with you and the one that just showed up today haven't yet."

"Eh...rite of passage?" Takeru asked.

"Indeed. Those who don't go through it, well...Let's just say that I take my duties in protecting my territory quite seriously when it comes to other Yokai," Kyubi hinted, looking at his claws before briefly making them erupt into flames, "If they wish to stay, then they'll need to go through one together."

Kyubi made a sharp whistle. The bushes beside Takeru rustled before an older red fox poked its head out of the bush, offering Takeru a folded paper in its mouth. Once Takeru put his hand on the paper, the fox let go of it and dove back into the bush.

"You're threatening Komasan and his brother." Takeru spoke, not looking up yet.

"Like I said, I take my duties quite seriously," Kyubi noted as he grabbed one of the apples in one of the baskets, "Go to that location tonight with the Komainu you have. Otherwise, I will have to find where they're staying and deal with it for allowing intruders on the land I protect."

Takeru said nothing as he stood up and cast a sour glare at Kyubi. Anger was clearly evident on his facial features as he didn't seem even slightly perturbed casting such an angry look on a 'Kami'. Kyubi simply laughed a small laugh before finishing the apple.

"I cannot wait 'till tonight," Kyubi smirked before a swirl of flames engulfed the Yokai and dispersed, revealing Kyubi was gone.

Takeru continued staring at the spot Kyubi was standing in before a sound made him turn around to see the Fox Kit yawning before curling itself into it's tail and gently snoring itself into sleep. Takeru smiled at the sight as it relaxed him. He quickly pulled out his Condor Denwor as he dialed in a number.

* * *

"I'm just saying, name 2 more girls in this town who look as hot as you!" Yurusen challenged Cyber as the two were still having a back and forth with each other. "Aha you can't! Cause no normal girl has a body this amazing!"

"W-"

"And don't you dare argue with me about it! I mean who else in the world would have boobs as big as yours?!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Fluttershy?"

"H-hai. Still, that was odd."

"Ehh. Maybe someone is talking about you."

"...Eh?"

"Pinkie, don't be weird."

* * *

"This is getting weird..." Komajirou muttered, eating a burger from the mountain of menu items.

"Uhn," Komasan nodded.

"And another thing!" Yurusen began before they all heard the happy cheerful ringtone of Cyber's cellphone. "What...not gonna answer?" Yurusen taunted, making her pout in anger.

"Oh. What's that?" Komajirou asked.

"That's a cellphone, Komajirou. Humans use it to talk to other humans far away, zura," Komasan explained as Cyber pulled out her phone and answered.

"Moshi-moshi," Cyber greeted.

=Cyber-san...we might have a Yokai problem= Takeru's voice spoke on the other end.

"Eh? A Yokai problem?" Cyber repeated, "What happened, Takeru-san?"

=I met the S Rank Yokai Kyubi. And…= he paused for a long moment.

"Eh? A...An S-Rank Yokai? What happened? Is everything okay?" Cyber asked.

=Well...that's just the thing. Turns out Komasan and Komajirou...aren't allowed to be here.= he explained as best he could while being subtle.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice, "What do you mean? Why aren't they allowed to be here?"

=Kyubi explained it that they have to pass some kind of trial in order to stay...and if they don't…= he trailed off again. =Look I'm on my way over to meet with you guys now, I'll explain the rest in detail then=

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she hung up, a worried look on her face.

"Cyber-chan?" Whisper asked, floating up to her. "What's wrong? You look quite distressed."

"I think I'm going to have to ask Baku-chan if she can take my Sleep tonight," Cyber noted.

"Eh? Why?"

"Maybe because the fact it involves an _S_ rank Yokai?" Yurusen deadpanned as she poofed between the two, startling them, "Those little komainu pups may not have heard you, but I could hear your conversation a mile away, Tits Mcgee."

"Eh?!" Whisper gawked. "S Rank Yokai!?"

"Yep, the big boss of the city is really not liking new Yokai here illegally. Maybe if he found out about you...he'd get mad too."

"EH?! What do you mean?! I have lived in this area since 200 years ago, whis! 190 of which were spet sealed, but still 200 years total, whis!"

"Illegally mind you," Yurusen countered.

"Oh. Maybe you can marry Yurusen-san and it will be okay, zura," Komajirou noted, causing the both of them to gawk at the Komainu.

"...H. E. Double hockey sticks no!" Yurusen snapped, pulling out an actual hockey stick...and swinging it at Whisper, sending him flying into the kitchen's deep fryer.

"Oh come now. Don't deny it~" Cyber giggled.

"Want me to aim this at you next, gigantor?" Yurusen threatened.

"I guess I can stop making steamed dumplings for you," Cyber noted.

"?!" Yurusen froze before lowering her hockey stick, "You win this round, Titty Queen of the Amazons…"

"You just had to get one more, didn't you?" Cyber complained.

"You're damn right I did!"

"Help me! IT BURNS!" Whisper cried in pain.

"Let's just wait for Takeru-san…" Cyber sighed as the two Komainu snuck into the kitchen to try and help somehow.

* * *

Everyone waited outside for a time after finishing and paying for their meal. All of them watched for Takeru and where he would come from. Komasan and Komajirou ran past each other, taking turns looking Left and Right. Nearby, Whisper was looking at his YokaiPad, his body deep fried.

"Ah. It says here that Kyubi is considered the 'Kami' of Shopper's Row and that he is quite the master of many of the powers that humans have spoken that kitsune have, whis," Whisper noted.

"So, fire?" Yurusen asked.

"Yes."

"Illusions?"

"Yes…"

"Becoming a sexy woman to seduce Samurai?"

"That and men to seduce women," Whisper noted.

"Your reaction to that speaks volumes of what kind of man you are." Yurusen giggled.

"Whis?"

"What about lightning?" Onari asked.

"Oh, that's a misconception," Whisper replied.

"So what about the sphere things all Kitsune have in myths where when you take it from them, you more or less have ultimate blackmail?" Yurusen asked, earning a few looks from those present. "What...I'm older then I look. I've read things." she explained with a snicker.

"It doesn't say in here, but he has been known to collect heart-shaped spheres that are in fact miniscule parts of actual hearts from any woman he's seduced," Whisper replied.

"Ooh...Takeru might have a rival for Sexy Girl's heart." Yurusen stated, once again earning various looks from those there. "What? I'm kidding! No way she'd ever cheat on Takeru."

"E-e-eh?!" Cyber stammered.

"What does she mean by Cheat, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"I'm not sure," Komasan replied, "Ah! Are Cyber-san and Takeru-san playing a game and not letting anyone else play, zura?!"

"Ah kids…" Yurusen chuckled.

"What about kids?" Takeru's voice spoke up, making everyone turn around.

"Takeru-San/Kun/Dono!" they all shouted, everyone but the two Komainu jumping back in surprise.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Komasan beamed.

"Yo," he greeted before he looked at Komajirou, "So...you're Komajirou-kun?" he asked, crouching down to semi-eye level.

"M-Monge~" Komajirou awed, "H-Hai."

' _He's gotten so shy…'_ Onari thought, glancing over at Cyber, preparing for if the switch was flipped.

"Eh...you do look a lot like your Nii-san...but you're clearly different enough to be your own." he chuckled, patting his head. "I'm Takeru, Tenkuji Takeru." he introduced himself.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Komajirou sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ano, Takeru-san? What happened when you ran into Kyubi?" Cyber asked, "I mean, how did you even run into him?"

"When I was looking into a sudden fire that began to Shopper's row, a cute fox kit lead me to a shrine where I met him." he explained. "Now that I say that out loud, it seems a little odd."

"Aw~ You saw one of the kits that live there?" Cyber asked, a bit jealous.

"It was very tiny too." Takeru added. "Ah...off topic. Anyway, when I followed it to the shrine I met with Kyubi. He talked to me for a bit, but when I asked him, he shifted the topic to these two." he explained while motioning to both Komasan and Komajirou. "He says all Yokai who live in this town have to go through a rite of passage, and that will include them."

"Eh? A rite of passage?" Komasan tilted his head.

"Yep. He says if you guys want to stay here you need to take it, and pass." Takeru explained further, "Otherwise...well…" he trailed off as he looked to Cyber and Onari so only they saw the look of worry he had.

"Eh?!" Komasan exclaimed, "D-Demo, I haven't had time to study for anything, zura!" he began to wave his arms while sweating heavily, "Do we need to read big books like Cyber-san has to read for her classes, zura?! Oh, this is monge bad!"

"He has test anxiety doesn't he?" Yurusen asked bluntly.

"I think so," Whisper sweatdropped.

"It'll be alright Nii-san," Komajirou assured, patting his brother's back, "We have the Hero-Aniki you always tell me about here. Kamen Rider Ghost." he smiled motioning to Takeru.

"Hero-aniki?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"Ano…" Komasan blushed.

"Nii-san talks about you the most in his letters, zura!" Komajirou smiled proudly, "He says you save everybody in the city, and you fight all sorts of monge scary monsters all by yourself."

"Oi…" the others all muttered at that.

"He told us that as long as you're around the city is always safe, zura." Komajirou added. "So I'm sure you'll keep us safe for this right?"

"Soka…" Takeru sighed as he crouched down again. "Gomen, Komajirou-kun...it doesn't work like that. I can't save you from this, this is Yokai Law correct?" he asked looking at Whisper.

"Well...Yes," Whisper nodded, "Since Kyubi is the resident 'Kami' of this place, he is the one who makes the Yokai Rules here."

"See? So I can't just go up and punch Kyubi...I'm not even sure I have the power to fight an S class Yokai…" Takeru muttered. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is something I can't really help out with in that way."

"Ah!" Komajirou's eyes widened before he whimpered, "This isn't going to end well, zura…"

"It will be okay, zura," Komasan assured, patting his brother's back gently.

"Don't worry...I'll be there if anything bad happens." Takeru assured, "And I'll be sure to cheer you guys on. I know you can handle it. Komasan is very reliable and I'm sure the two of you together can handle anything." he smiled patting their heads.

"Hai!" both nodded.

"Yosh. If you want...I'll even help you both get ready." Takeru offered with a smile. The two Komainu just rushed and hugged Takeru in thanks of his offer.

"Aw~...look at the heartwarming adorableness." Yurusen stated, poofing above Cyber's head. "Makes you wish you could join in the hug."

' _Is it bad that I want to agree?'_ Cyber thought to herself.

"Well I'm sure this can't be too difficult," Whisper muttered. "Surely there has to be a study guide all Yokai need." Yurusen floated over to him before taking his YokaiPad and tossing it away like a Frisbee. "AAAHH!" he shouted, racing after it.

"Baka~" Yurusen sang, "News flash! Me and the boss have been checking out this city for the last century. Trust me when I say, you just gotta wing it!"

"Ah! B-But we don't have wings, zura!" Komasan freaked.

"Nani?!" Komajirou exclaimed as the two Komainu began to panic once more, "We have to fly, zura?!"

"Good going," Whisper frowned.

"Baka's...the whole lot of you, Baka! Baka! Bwaka!" Yurusen stuck her tongue out at Whisper for the last one before she floated over to her assigned partner Takeru.

"D-Daijobu," Cyber tried to settle the two Komainu down, "I don't think it will be like the tests I have at college. Maybe Kyubi-san makes them special for each Yokai."

"I assume it's more like a trial, some task they have to complete." Takeru added. "If anything, it'll probably be as random as something out of a comedy game show."

"...I don't want to wear a diaper!" Komasan freaked, "Or sing karaoke while a nurse lady is doing something to me, zura!"

"Onari…" Takeru stated, simply sharing the same train of thought after hearing those statements.

"On...it...so...on it. I'm so blocking those channels." he stated.

* * *

"Okay...so...why are we at school again?" Yurusen asked, floating above Takeru, the two Komainu resting on each of his shoulders.

"This is where the paper the fox gave me said to go," Takeru replied.

"Ah sugei! The building is being fixed up so well, Whis~ You could almost never tell two super powered armored teenagers had an epic battle on the roof." Whisper joked. "Oh look...they made the pool bigger. Whis~!"

"I hear a lot of complaining...for someone who tried to steal an Eyecon himself!" Yurusen shouted at Whisper causing him to fall to the ground.

"You'll never let me off the hook for that,, will you?"

"Nevah!"

"So...Kyubi-san wants the test here?" Cyber asked as they ignored them and proceeded with sneaking in via Takeru floating those who couldn't over the gate. "What for? Couldn't he have chosen a different location for this?"

"Probably, but I guess he picked here for some mischievous reason." Takeru offered, touching down on the ground as he gently put Cyber down on her feet.

"Maybe...still, I am happy that the school will be repaired soon," Cyber noted, looking around with a small smile.

"It's coming along great, zura." Komasan agreed as he jumped down. "Maybe they'll open back up very soon!"

"Much to the chagrin of the children who've been liking their vacation, whis," Whisper joked.

"I'll be the first to say...I don't miss school at all." Takeru chuckled along with Whisper, "Especially Final year...so many tests. All I was doing was studying and studying...I'd rather fight an army of Ganma lead by Specter, then go back to school."

"Chotto...Takeru-san…" Cyber spoke up at hearing that. She really cared for her friend, but, as she's learned, his opinion of actually attending school was starkly different from hers.

A laugh echoed, _"Not only did you come, but you brought along a comedy act."_

"Kyubi!" Takeru gasped in shock.

Flames erupted in the air before them before dispersing, revealing Kyubi floating a few feet above the ground, "You are quite the amusing spirit. I'm rather amazed you actually came."

"Of course I did. I'm here to cheer on Komasan and Komajirou and help however I can." Takeru explained as the two Komainu nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Kyubi nodded, "The trial is a rather simple one. Inside of this school, I've hidden away three important items. Each one I will hide the location of in a riddle. Once you find the last one, solve the final riddle and bring the items to where the last riddle's answer is."

"Seems simple enough," Whisper agreed.

"However…" Kyubi went on before a red blur shot by Cyber, making her yelp.

"Ah!" Cyber gasped as the blur landed, revealing a red fox with the Dai-Jinten in its mouth before it dashed off into the school, "The Yokai Dai-Jinten!"

"There are to be _no_ other Yokai except for those with you at this time," Kyubi explained, "You will get the Medals you've gained back once the Trial is done." he gave a bow before vanishing in a swirl of flames, _"Trial...Start."_

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I expected." Takeru muttered at his exit.

"True. We didn't even get a beginning hint, whis," Whisper agreed before a sneeze went off, "Bless you."

"That wasn't me," Takeru spoke.

Everyone looked down to see the kit, rubbing its nose with a paw.

"Omae…" Takeru blinked, leaning down, "You're the fox kit from Shopper Row."

The fox kit sneezed again before moving to the side, revealing it had been sitting on a folded piece of paper. It walked up to Cyber and pawed at her foot, mewling.

"D'aw~" Cyber cooed as she picked the kit up and gently held it, "Kawaii."

Takeru picked up the paper and unfolded it before he began reading, "'In this class, I hang glassed. I wear no clothes, but it's okay. Because I have long since passed.'"

"Hm...indeed a hard one." Yurusen spoke in a fake thinking tone. "I got it! Naked Takeru in a glass box!" she offered only for them to all ignore her. "Oi! Pay attention to me. I'm being cute and lovable!"

"I think I got it. Let's hurry in." Takeru ordered. "Onari, guard the front, the rest of us will go in." he shouted as he ran for the door...before he came back, grabbed the fox from Cyber and used it to lure her into the building with them.

"Ah! Wait up, zura!" Komasan called as he and Komajirou ran after them.

"Come on. This way." Takeru said as he led Cyber into the building before he let the fox kit jump back into her arms.

"Takeru-san what's the answer?" Komasan asked as the two finished passing through the door before they slammed shut behind them.

"MONGE!" they both shouted, grabbing onto one another. "The door closed on its own, zura!"

"Oh my," Cyber gasped, "I guess this means we can't leave until the trial is over."

"Ah, I bet Whisper could phase through the wall to share a status report with Baldy!" Yurusen offered.

"Of course," Whisper agreed as he floated over to the door before he was electrocuted and slammed into the wall on the other side of the entry hall, "Gah!"

"Yes! I got so lucky with that!" Yurusen laughed, "I was hoping he booby trapped the walls for that! And he found just the boob to trip the trap!"

"Onore….Yurusen…" Whisper groaned out.

"Yurusen, stop antagonising Whisper; at least until we settle this." Takeru sighed. "We need to solve the riddles Kyubi leaves for us." he reminded before he turned to look down the corner. "Now...where was the science prep room?" he asked, looking down the hall.

"Science prep room?" Komajirou repeated, tilting his head.

"It's a room where the science teacher keeps all the stuff for their class." Takeru explained. "They're dark, cool, and often very quiet." he explained.

"You enjoyed taking naps in them when you weren't suppose to as a tiny kid, didn't you?" Yurusen asked bluntly.

"Maybe…"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes,'" Yurusen giggled.

"Oh! I think I get it now. It's that creepy skeleton in the case, hai?" Cyber realized before shuddering, "That thing was creepy...I think I saw it move all on its own once when I used to come here."

"Now...you must come to it for help. Imagine the creepy favor it will ask from you, Cyber-chan." Yurusen teased, wiggling her arms around.

"D-Don't say things like that, please," Cyber gulped as she hid behind Takeru with the fox kit, the Komainu hugging Takeru's legs as they also hid behind him while shivering.

"Hahaha!" Yurusen laughed.

 ***WHAM***

"I am sure that it won't be like that, whis," Whisper noted as Yurusen twitched under a comically oversized mallet splattered with sutras.

"Let's just go check it out and hope I was right." Takeru offered to them. "Come on. It can't be that scary; they're not even real skeletons." he smiled to Cyber reassuringly.

"H-Hai…" Cyber nodded as the fox kit gave a small yawn.

"Ah...he's sleepy." Takeru smiled scratching its head.

"You know he lied about the skeleton, right?" Yurusen asked Whisper as the 4 walked down the hall.

"But of...EH!?" he shouted.

* * *

"Found it!" Takeru said as he pushed the door open. He then walked into the room as it was fairly dusty from the renovations. He then looked around before he found a tarp covered rectangle before pulling it off, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Cyber, Komasan, and Komajirou coughed as they waved the dust away from themselves. Komasan and Komajirou opened their eyes.

"MONGE~!" both screamed, seeing the skeleton inside of a glass case.

"It-It's a mini-Gashadoruko, zura!" Komasan yelped.

"Gashadoruko…" Takeru repeated. "Soka...anyway." he shook his head. "Anyway, where would the next clue be hidden?" he asked as he found the latch and opened the case.

"...Oh!" Komajirou gasped, "There's a paper with a key on top of it at its feet, zura."

Komasan walked up and picked up before he handed the paper to Takeru. Komasan then placed the key in his bag. A whimper made everyone look at Cyber, who was looking at the fox kit that kept trying to lick a paw only to whimper.

"Oh, the poor girl…" Cyber gasped as she took a closer look, "She has a burn on her paw."

Takeru walked over as he took a look for himself and found the burn on its paw. He gently ran his hand over the paw, "It must have been during that fire...or whatever caused it." he muttered in realization.

Komajirou opened the paper, "'Though I retire, the position is never dead. Use my key for where I am behind, for in the school, I am the head.'" he tilted his head, "Do Kaa-san live in school, zura?"

"Hm…" Komsan muttered in thought as Takeru took the paper before he held it up to Cyber.

"Cyber...any ideas?" he asked her.

"...Oh! I think they're talking about the principle," Cyber noted, "When school is in, they're considered the 'head'."

"Makes sense." Takeru nodded in agreement. "Demo...some of the rest is still lost on me, use my key for where I am behind...what does that mean?"

"...Oh! Maybe a desk like the one you have back at the temple, zura!" Komasan's eyes widened.

"My desk...Oh right. The hidden drawers I showed you," Takeru remembered.

"Monge~! Nii-san, that was monge!" Komajirou beamed, looking at his brother with stars in his eyes.

"I think I remember where it is," Cyber noted, "Come on."

"Ike!" Takeru ordered to the Komainu.

"Hai, zura!" they both saluted following after the two humans.

* * *

"Okay, it should be just around the corner," Cyber noted as they turned the corner on the first floor and skidded to a halt, seeing a large blockade made of piled up desks and chairs, "Eh? This wasn't here when we came in…"

"He must work real fast." Takeru explained. "He must have a few speedy Yokai here to help him."

"Well, joke's on him," Yurusen noted, "He forgot to block this door here!"

Cyber tried to open the sliding door to the classroom, "Eh? It's locked."

"...Oh! There's an opening, zura!" Komajirou pointed out, pointing at a tiny opening in the blockade.

"It's just tiny enough for you four," Takeru realized, looking at their companions of two Komainu, Whisper, and Yurusen.

"Four...four...where'd you get four from, Takeru? Your math sucks; it's three." Yurusen motioned to the others.

"He's counting you, too," Whisper pointed out, only to get slapped.

"I'm going!" Komajirou declared as he began to crawl through the opening.

"Ah! Komajirou!" Komasan gasped as he followed after him.

"Well...don't just float there like a lump of marshmallow." Yurusen said as she grabbed Whisper by his head swirl and back, "Go in after the cute mascot characters!" she shouted, sliding him in through the opening.

Everyone heard a loud crash from inside followed by Whisper screaming in pain, then the Komainu brothers screaming in surprise. Takeru and Cyber waited a few moments as things grew silent, only the murmurs of the 3 inside being heard. They then heard the three shout in surprise again.

"Monge! Another fox is in here, zura!" Komajirou shouted.

"He's giving me the Hungry eyes!" Whisper screamed. "I'm not edible! I'm not edible! I'm not edible!"

Whisper shot out of the opening and hid behind Cyber. The two young adults looked at each other for a second before chuckling awkwardly at the incident. The fox kit in Cyber's arms seemed to laugh at the Yokai Butler's misfortune. Yurusen...well she's Yurusen.

"Ahahahahaha!" the one eyed ghost familiar laughed as she rolled around the ground, her cape wrapping around her as she did.

"Komasan...Komajirou...boy, that's getting a mouth full to call out both of them." Takeru admitted to Cyber, "Oi...you two okay in there?!" he shouted to them.

"We're okay, zura!" Komasan replied, "The fox ran off when Whisper screamed, zura."

"The door opens on this side, zura," Komajirou added before the two young adults heard the two Komainu walking away from the barricade.

"Soka...ah maybe that's what the key is for." Takeru offered. "Komasan, you still have it right?"

For a moment, there wasn't a response. They heard a soft 'click' from the sliding door beside them before it slid open, causing the Komainu Brothers to fall out.

"Oh! Daijobu?" Cyber asked, kneeling down to the two.

"Good job, you two." Takeru praised them as he and Cyber helped them up.

"We had to stand on each other to reach the lock, zura," Komajirou explained, "Nii-san carried me so I could unlock it, zura!"

"Good work." Takeru smiled walking in. "So...where's the next clue?" he muttered, looking around the room that was a little less dirty than the rest.

The first place the young ghost hunter went to was the desk as he began opening all the drawers before stopping at the top one where he found a folder with several papers.

"Ano...Takeru-san, this is the classroom next to the principle's office," Cyber noted.

"Oh! I-uh-I knew that," Takeru chuckled sheepishly.

Minutes later, everyone was in the principle's office. Takeru tried the drawers and found the top drawer locked.

"Any chance the key will work on this one?" Takeru asked, lifting the Komainu onto the desk.

"Ano…" Komasan pulled out the key and put it into the lock and turned it, "Ah! It worked, zura."

"Lucky." Takeru smiled as they slid it open.

"'Is it a felony to listen to a melody?'" Komsan read off a paper he picked up before he looked at Takeru. "That means...what, zura?"

"Not sure…" Takeru mumbled as he flipped through more of the papers.

Cyber picked up a folder in the drawer and opened it, the fox kit hopping onto the desk as she did, "Eh? Takeru-san, look at these." she put the open folder on the table, "It's a series of missing people reports that have been reported at Shopper's Row."

"Missing people?" he repeated in confusion. "So many…" he gawked in surprise and horror as he read.

"This is the earliest I could find," Cyber noted, "These reports started a few weeks ago." the fox kit whimpered as she tried to lick her burnt paw, "Oh…" Cyber scooped the kit up as Takeru looked at the reports.

"Why is this part of the trial?" Takeru asked, reading through them carefully, "...These started on the day those businessmen appeared at Shopper's Row."

As Takeru flipped through the reports, a slip of paper fell from them. Komajirou caught the paper and the two Komainu looked at it.

"'Is it a felony…'" Komasan began.

"'...to listen to a melody?'" Komajirou finished in confusion, "Nii-san, what's a 'fell-oh-knee,' zura?"

"I don't know," Komasan replied, "But it sounds painful for our knees, zura."

"It means crime." Takeru explained to them, "It's a word to explain something a bad guy does that breaks the law." he elaborated further.

"Why do you ask?" Cyber asked.

"This," Komajirou replied as he held up the paper.

"I think this is the riddle for the third clue," Whisper noted.

"Hm…" Takeru muttered reading it over himself, "Melody...melody…"

"Oh. Maybe it means Beethoven, zura," Komasan noted.

"Eh?" everyone asked, looking at the Komainu.

"Beethoven is an Eyecon Takeru-san has, but it won't turn on hai?" Komasan asked.

"Oh! I remember that letter!" Komajirou recalled as Takeru pulled the mentioned Eyecon out, "Nii-san said that Hero-Aniki found an Eyecon, but it doesn't do what the other monge~ Eyecons do, zura."

"That's right…" Takeru agreed pulling out the grey eyecon. "We got it after helping Jinmenken-san. Now that I think about it, that was all one very unorthodox adventure."

"He was annoying." Yurusen bluntly stated. "Every time Amazoness summons him...he's behind bars!"

"He did send a postcard that I shouldn't summon him for the next few weeks," Cyber noted.

"Where was it from?"

"I think it said 'Alcatraz.'"

"...How did he even…?" Yurusen's eye twitched.

"...Ahh! Whis! I got it!" Whisper exclaimed, "Beethoven was deaf, right? So let's use hand signals!"

"..." Yurusen slapped Whisper into a wall with a paper folding fan, "Baka."

"Well...Kyubi-san did say that each riddle involved a room. Maybe the music room on the third floor is where we need to go," Cyber noted as she looked at the riddle.

"Makes the most sense." Takeru agreed as they began walking, Whisper slowly floating after them with a large bump on his head.

* * *

"Did he put these all over the place?" Whisper pondered as he unlocked yet another classroom door, letting Cyber and Takeru walk around another blockade.

"He's fast...and must love Tetris." Takeru muttered at the intricate barricades. "I'm not even sure how he put half of these up."

"It's simple." Yurusen stated, taking out a random ruler and causing everything to topple over on Whisper. "Gotta know what keeps it all together."

"I can't feel my...everything." Whisper groaned under the pile up of desks, chairs, and school supplies.

"Well, at least we're finally there," Cyber noted as she looked up at the sign hanging above the next classroom.

"I guess the next clue is in here." Takeru added before he stopped. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Monge~" Komajirou noted, "It sounds nice, zura."

"Piano music is being played inside the music room!" Yurusen shouted at the pile of desks that was entrapping Whisper. "Just incase you don't know what's going on." she explained herself. "Okay, Whis-butt, we'll be right back. You stick here and miss out on the good stuff, okay? Okay."

A long white tube slithered out of a pencil sharpener before popping into Whisper, "Whis~"

"Eww…" Yurusen stated bluntly.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Whisper shouted, springing back to normal. "You cause nothing but pain, misery, pain, humiliation, and worst of all...PAIN!" he roared in outrage. "Why did Sennin leave you of all beings to assist Takeru-kun, surely he could make another familiar?!"

"Nope. Believe it or not, boss is kind of useless without me." she stated bluntly, making Whisper turn slate grey with a very detailed look of shock and awe at the fact Yurusen admitted her master is useless. "Besides, I'm the only active one. My little brother only does blogs."

"...Maybe you and Komasan should go out sometime, whis!" Whisper declared quickly before zipping into after Cyber and Takeru into the music room. "Saf...GAH!" he cried as a harpoon burst through him before he was dragged out the door, said door slamming behind him shortly after, "OH GOD! THE PAIN!"

"...He does know she can teleport by me calling her, right?" Takeru asked.

"A book I read before coming says to let them settle their differences, zura," Komajirou noted, pulling out a book called 'THE Guide to Dating.'

"Umm...Komajirou...I'll be honest. I call Yurusen a girl...but she claims she's a male." Takeru whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay," Komajirou nodded before looking at the book, "...Um...Hero-Aniki? Does that mean Yurusen likes the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

"Eh?"

"Well, it says that if it's two males, they get a bunk bed, zura. At least, I think that's what it means," Komajirou noted, showing the page in question.

"...give me the book?" Takeru asked nicely.

"Hai." he nodded.

Takeru looked at it before he held it over Komasan's head...lighting it on fire.

"I'm saving myself several headaches in the future." he explained to the shocked Cyber. Komasan just held his head, surprised that actually happened.

"Maybe...it was for the best…" Cyber agreed slowly before looking over at the piano as it played without anyone there, "Oh!" she activated her Yokai Watch and looked at it, "...Nothing's appearing."

"No Yokai…?" Takeru asked.

"AHA!" Whisper shouted in success.

"Shut up!" Yurusen shouted, bonking him with a sledgehammer leaving him flat as a pancake.

"Matte...I know this song, zura." Komasan spoke up, "This is Beethoven's song. Moon...eto...moonlight….Sonata?"

"That's right," Cyber nodded as the kit purred.

"Monge~" Komajirou awed, "It sounds monge nice, zura…"

"It sounds like you three like it." Takeru referred to the fox kit, and the Komainu brothers; it looked like the flame-brows of the two brothers seemed to sway to the tune of the song.

"It is a beautiful melody," Cyber admitted.

"Hai...demo...what's the hint here?" he asked, looking around, "It must be the song...but I don't get it." he sighed in frustration.

"Oh...Takeru's frustrated." Yurusen muttered from the door, a heavily bandaged Whisper who looked like he was wearing a full body cast next to her. "That's as close to angry as we see him. What do you think Whis-butt?"

"Ahgahhahahagh…" Whisper's muffled response came.

"Why yes, I do believe Takeru and Cyber will end up together in the future." Yurusen was having her own conversation at this point.

Whisper managed to chew enough of the cast over his mouth to make a small opening. He whistled.

"Huh?" Yurusen turned and a stream of green smoke collided with her face, "Make him even madder!"

"Eh?" Cyber looked over at Yurusen.

"By making Takeru even madder, the Eyecon will click!" Yurusen declared with a kabuki pose, "I am certain~!" she stated, swinging a bamboo umbrella around before slapping Whisper with it in the process. "Beethoven was known for anger so let his and Takeru's mix!"

"Ano…" Cyber blinked twice, "I'm...not sure if I'm good at that. Oh, but I know you are, Yurusen-san."

Yurusen shook herself, the green smoke coming off her, before she glared at Whisper, "Inspirit me, will ya?!" she spun around and was dressed up in a cosplay of Tutankhamen Damashii, "Yurusen Justice!" she shouted, pulling out a scythe before she began spinning around like a top.

"EEEE!" Whisper cried as he hobbled away down the hall as Yurusen chased him.

Cyber closed her eyes as she heard a crash, something that sounded like a jamming blender and Whisper's cries for mercy. She then took a second to think of what Yurusen said before.

' _It's true…. From what I read, Beethoven was called the Volcanic composer. There is even the famous story of him actually throwing a woman who sang one of his songs incorrectly out of a second story window… Oh my… If we were to make Takeru mad then have him resonate with Beethoven-san… How angry would Ghost become?'_

"Does Takeru-san even get angry?" Komasan asked in confusion. "Only with some Ganma...a tiny bit."

"So...Takeru-nii doesn't get angry, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"I don't think it's that; I think it's that he doesn't get angry as easy as others do," Cyber noted.

"Then how do we make him mad? ...Yurusen-san might be the only one who can." Komasan stated bluntly in his panic.

"Well too bad! He loves me too much! Everything I say is adorable." Yurusen gloated.

"Kita!" the Komainu brothers shouted in surprise, grabbing one another again. They didn't notice her returning.

"Ha…" Takeru sighed at seeing all that. This was making him want to laugh rather then get angry and that seemed to fuel the frustration more. Which all made for one very confusing emotional cocktail at the moment. "Beethoven-san...I wish you could tell me the answer." he muttered, holding up the Eyecon.

After a moment, the Eyecon began glowing with a grey light. Then...to everyone's utter shock, the Eyecon floated up into the air and in front of Takeru. After a single moment, the Eyecon sucked Takeru in as a mass of light. The Eyecon slowly floated down and touched down on the ground. Everyone blinked for a few seconds.

"MONGE!" Cyber and the Komainu brothers shouted in absolute shock at seeing that.

"Oh...right... These things work like Pokeballs." Yurusen remembered. "There's an entire tiny little world inside of them. Takeru got sucked right in."

"Monge!" Komasan and Komajirou shouted still in shock, but now awe was added in. "Cho-Monge, zura!"

"So what's gonna happen?"

"Takeru's gonna have a nice chat face to face." Yurusen said.

"But you said they didn't talk…"

"...I said nothing like that." Yurusen whistled.

"Yurusen-chan!"

"What? You guys literally never go; Hey Yurusen-chan, can Eyecons talk? Can they manifest in the real world?" she taunted, copying Cyber's voice. "Does this shirt make my boobs look bigger?" she added the last one just to tease Cyber for the upteenth time.

"..." Cyber's eye twitched, "Oh, Komasan-chan, Yurusen-chan volunteered for you to show your Soultimate to Komajirou."

"What?" Yurusen blinked.

"Oh! Nii-san got it working, zura?!" Komajirou gasped in excitement.

"What…?" Yurusen repeated as Komasan grabbed her cape.

"Thank you for volunteering, zura. Takeru-san normally does it," Komsan smiled innocently...yet the hinotama appearing around him did not assure Yurusen.

"Well played, Amazoness… Your Respect Meter has gone above the bald one officially," Yurusen stated as she was dragged away.

Whisper's beaten body dragged itself over, as he held up a wooden sign reading: HA! Revenge!

* * *

Takeru's eyes blinked open as he found himself in a darkened concert hall. A single light shined down on the stage he was standing on. Takeru turned around and turned to the sound of piano music. Sitting on the bench was a figure clad in a Ghost Parka. The figure wore a metallic grey parka that was longer than all the others Takeru had ever called upon, black shoulder armor with sleeves engraved with piano key patterns resembling shoulder pads of a composer's jacket, two long straps made of piano key patterns also fell around the shoulder armor like scarves. The hood had two black attachments resembling tufts of curly hair mixed with musical notes, a large white collar framed the hood, with the front lapels having even more of the piano key pattern.

The figure stopped playing, banging the keys forcefully. He then stood up and turned around, revealing his body was composed of black armor like that of Ghost's and Specter's, but with no neon accents, just pitch black armor with a single eye in the center of the chest. The black featureless face has only two grey eyes angled into an angry look. Takeru looked at the figure before him as he slowly walked forward.

" **Tenkuji Takeru!"** he spoke loudly; his voice sounded like Whispers, only deeper more mature in tone, oh...and since Beethoven was German, it had a German accent as well.

"You're...Beethoven?" Takeru asked.

" **But of course!"** he shouted.

"You don't need to shout."

" **WHAT?!"** he shouted even louder, cupping one of his hands around where his ears should be.

"You don't have to shout!" Takeru shouted back.

" **Better, boy,"** he nodded, walking around Takeru. **"So...you finally learned how to come here."**

"More like I was abducted."

" **Semantics."** Beethoven waved off.

"More like an exact definition of what happened." Takeru complained.

" **Boy! If you have a problem, speak up!"**

"I wasn't brought here of my own will!" Takeru complained. "I mean! First, I wake up and learn Komssan has a brother. That was cute! Then Emi-chan tells me there is a fire in a place in town I like. Then I meet Kyubi, who both looks and feels like a total tool! Now I'm doing some kind of overly complex trial...at school….in the middle of the night!" he ranted. "And now I'm sucked into an Eyecon like it's some kind of Pokeball and I'm a Pokemon and I've got a Ghost Parka yelling at me, cause you're either being mean, or it's the fact you're deaf!"

" **Both boy!"**

"See!" Takeru countered. "I just wanted to solve this problem, then the Yokai Kyubi shows up and drops threats on my friends, and makes me do something stupid in a place I didn't even like when I was 10!" he ranted on as Beethoven just nodded and let him continue. "I mean, what the heck? ...Everything was fine 'till he just suddenly dropped Komsan's name and began being all standoffish! And I'm sure this would have ended much sooner if Yurusen didn't waste time beating on Whisper, who just tries to help, and I love him, but he has his fair share of issues too!"

" **Anything else?!"** Beethoven asked.

"Yes! Why do you never work? I've pulled you out like 10 times in a fight and each time I get nothing and end up blasted in the face by some random gimmick super power!"

" **Because I was busy!"**

"Busy doing what."

" **Composing music!"**

"...wait...wait...you mean to tell me...you never responded because you wanted to…" Takeru trailed off.

" **Exactly! Death ain't gonna stop me… You think I wanted to stop composing? Ha! Death is just another woman who has angered me for not understanding my one of a kind craft!"**

"...so….I came in because…"

" **Yes! I just finished! I wanted your thoughts on it...Plus you really look like you wanted to get away from the nonsense."** he explained in a drastically calmer tone of voice. **"Yes, Tenkuji Takeru, since I first saw your conviction, I knew you had a strong heart. But, sadly, I have my own tempo to follow. Only those who can match my tempo can travel the path of life along with me."** he stated as he sat at the piano and began playing a new melody. **"Furthermore, you really need to stop holding in those little things. Whether it be rage at a great injustice or even the desire to smack an idiot in life upside the head or toss a very annoying off-tune woman out a window!"**

"That actually happened?"

" **SEMANTICS!"** he shouted as his melody continued peacefully, **"I am Ludwig van Beethoven! I am a composer! Nothing shall stop me from that! My rage was brought upon by fools who did not understand what resonated within my heart! That is why I let my rage always boil forth...trust me. I died for many reasons, but not one of them was stress."** he chuckled. **"That is something you must learn, boy. Rage is not something dark and twisted that can corrupt ones soul. No… Rage is a powerful fiery emotion that humans use to push them forward!"**

"Eh?" Takeru asked.

" **You are that type who holds in all those little bursts of anger, and lets them out when you meet that one guy who really pisses you off. Those types? I don't hate them. But trust me, you're not gonna turn into some spirit of anger and darkness from giving into a little anger now and again. Rather, as the kind boy you are now, let the rage you feel fuel that passion for life you have!"**

"Fuel my passion for life…" Takeru muttered. "You're right… Ever since I became a ghost...I was worried. If I let myself get to angry...would I stop being myself, would I become some vengeful spirit."

" **The World of Ghosts is not so simple boy."** Beethoven countered as he continued playing the piano.

"Thank you...Beethoven." Takeru smiled.

" **What?"** he asked, pausing for a moment.

"Thanks!" Takeru shouted with a chuckle.

" **That's right you are! Now go! And show your world your just rage!"** he shouted as he began playing once again.

* * *

"Easy now...Steady…" Cyber whispered as she poked the Eyecon with a long stick she made from putting together a bunch of composer wands with tape, the Komainu, Whisper, and the fox kit peeking out from behind and overturned desk with her, "Did it click?"

As if to respond to that, the Eyecon lit up and Takeru was released back into their world in a flash of grey light.

"Whoa…" he muttered, gaining his balance back. "Man that was trippy...I feel like a pokemon or something." he chuckled while picking the Eyecon up. "...He said if anyone pokes him again, they better make friends with a window."

"...It was Yurusen's idea," everyone pointed at the smoldering Yurusen, the top of her head still on fire.

"I...hate...all of you." she grunted as Takeru licked his fingers and put out the fire.

"Ah, there you go." Takeru said as he picked her up. "Also...stop distracting us with slapstick!" he said, shaking her slightly.

"Yes, Sub-Boss…" she groaned.

It was then Cyber hugged Takeru, "Oh thank goodness! I was worried when you got sucked into that Eyecon. I didn't even know they could do that."

"I know. That was such a crazy surprise." Takeru agreed as he returned the hug with one of his arms to calm her down a little. "But, Beethoven-san was very helpful. The reason he hasn't helped is because he's been busy...composing. But we worked something out." he explained as she let go of the hug.

"...He was composing?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Uhm...in his words, 'Death is just another woman who doesn't understand how more important my work is' or...something like that." Takeru chuckled. "He's a little eccentric, but he is a helpful guy." he added, "Oh, and he sounds like Whisper with a German accent."

"Oh...what good judge of voice." Whisper nodded before a spiked baseball bat thwacked his head, causing his body to contort into a large U shape.

"You ruined the Eyecon system with your creepy fluctuating vocal chords!" she shouted only to fall over with a groan of pain, "Ow...my burns...they burn."

"MONGE~!" the two young adults looked at the Komainu brothers, who were staring at the piano.

"What's wrong?" Cyber pondered as she looked at the piano to see an old grey fox's head poking out of the inside of the piano, giving a raspy snickering laugh.

"Ossan no Kitsune…" Takeru muttered bluntly as the fox slowly got out and carefully jumped onto the bench then to the ground. "An Elder fox...I never thought I'd see something like that." he admitted as he crouched down and petted his head. "Hey there boy….where's your boss?" he asked bluntly.

The fox gave its strange laugh once more before holding up a paw, showing a key with a note attached to it. Takeru carefully removed the key, causing the note to fall along with a photo. Takeru looked at the photo and his eyes widened. Whisper took a look at the photo and screamed.

"Ah! It's one of those pure white Ganma!" Whisper exclaimed.

The Ganma in the picture seemed to already have gained a Parka, but this Parka looked like it was made of something alive. Its hood formed red fireball eyebrows with a red scar on the forehead resembling an X. Its arms were also extra bulky and buff as well, and the parka made it look pretty buff as well. Komajirou picked up the note.

"'I couldn't think of a rhyme for this. Just get up to the roof already,'" Komajirou read.

"It seems Kyubi-san is impatient…" Cyber sweatdropped.

"Good…" Takeru smiled his normal, calming, kind smile, "I'm impatient too, and he's been making me really angry all day!" he stated, his smile never changing.

"Ano...that felt a little...conflicting." Cyber muttered.

"Same," Whisper agreed.

"Me too, zura" the Komainu nodded.

"Don't care." Yurusen muttered.

"Oh! Maybe Komajirou-chan can practice his Soultimate with Yurusen-chan later!" Cyber smiled innocently.

"No more fire!" Yurusen snapped.

"I can't shoot fire, zura," Komajirou noted.

"Cyber, Yurusen only needs a strong stern talk or a bribe to be quiet watch...Takoyaki."

"I'll be nice to Whisper for 10 years for one." Yurusen panted, drooling even.

"And that is why Takeru is officially Yurusen's owner," Whisper stated bluntly.

"Anyway, we have a Nine Tailed jerk to go confront." Takeru stated confidently.

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Okay, to the roof!" Takeru shouted, pulling out his Gan Gun Saber before running off.

"Ah! Takeru-san, matte! You forgot the key, zura!" Komasan called, picking up the key before following after him.

"Wait up, Nii-san!" Komajirou called as he ran after his older brother.

"Oh dear," Cyber shook her head before petting the elder fox's head, "Arigatou. You played that very nicely." she ran off after them, leaving the elderly fox to give its snickering laugh before curling up on the cushioned seat and falling asleep.

* * *

"Matte, Takeru-san, we have a key!" Whisper's voice could be heard shouting before the Gan Gun Saber cut a large crack into a door.

"Oops…" Takeru laughed from the other side. "I got too excited...hahaha." he chuckled sheepishly.

"You already broke the place once. Please don't do it again, whis," Whisper groaned as he unlocked the door.

"Well...I could have used the rifle mode to shoot it down…" Takeru added with a laugh, not taking this that seriously. "I think this was simpler to fix."

They entered the roof to see Kyubi sitting on the fence of the roof, drinking a cup of tea.

"Kyubi!" Takeru called out loudly. "We're here, now what?!" he asked bluntly.

"Chottot Takeru-kun, he's still an S rank, an S rank!" Whisper reminded.

"So is Jibanyan when he's mad." Takeru countered, making Whisper's face become one of shock at that very true and sad point.

"Ah...you're right…" he muttered.

"I must say, you took your time with this," Kyubi noted as he finished his tea, "I was beginning to think you all gave up."

"We had other things to do." Takeru stated. "You didn't seem important until I settled it." he added bluntly making Kyubi spit take from the bluntness.

"I see the lesson worked better than expected. I would have sworn it was Ryu who was standing there talking back to me…" Kyubi muttered, wiping his jaw.

"Ryu...you knew my father?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"I'm...not surprised by this point, Takeru-san." Cyber admitted. "Your Tou-san seemed to have lots of secrets and ties to the paranormal."

"You're right…" Takeru agreed honestly.

"Did you find all the items I wanted you to find?" Kyubi questioned.

"Komasan?" Takeru asked as he emptied his bag on the ground.

"Eto...hai, zura!" he cheered.

"Do we win, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"Yes you did." Takeru smiled.

"Hmm…" Kyuubi picked up the photo and the reports before looking over at the fox kit, who held up its burnt paw, "You did well. And, from your hidden glare, you also put the pieces together, am I right?"

Takeru walked forward. "You could have just told me about the Ganma. It would have been easier, and I bet you didn't even really need to test Komasan and Komajirou. I bet you're the kind who really doesn't care for those old rules. You're probably even ignore them in favor of doing what you like."

Kyubi chuckled, "While I don't break them per-say, I do enjoy bending them."

"Notice he's not denying any of it." Yurusen spoke as she poofed on Cyber's shoulder.

Kyubi snapped his fingers and a red blur slammed into Yurusen, sending her flying into the distance. The blur landed before Cyber and the red fox put her Dai-Jinten down at her feet before backing away to sit beside Kyuubi.

"I do take the little things such as these trials for Yokai that come to this town quite seriously," Kyubi stated, "Plus, it doubled as a way to circumvent a direct command from someone whom, frankly, terrifies me."

"Soka…" Takeru nodded as the Komainu climbed back onto his shoulders.

"Eh? What command?" Cyber pondered.

"Why, the Yokai Ganma of course," Kyubi replied before he floated into the air with a laugh, "As for whom told me not to say directly? Well, you'll meet him soon enough." In a burst of flames, Kyubi vanished once more, _"Good luck with it, Ryu's gaki."_

"He really did know my Tou-san…" Takeru muttered as Komasan rubbed his neck for him. "Well...I've got a Ganma to go kick the...butt of." he stated, self censoring himself in the presence of the Komainu.

"Ganbatte, Takeru-kun!" Whisper cheered.

"We need to get there fast." Takeru ordered as they all turned to leave; as they made their way to the door, nobody noticed several small embers from Kyubi's fire float over and phase into Komasan's body.

* * *

The roar of Machine Ghostriker was heard as the dark horse bike rode down the road. Its rider, Ghost, weaved around cars in his path. His hood was drawn up before it was moved back, revealing Whisper hanging onto Ghost's helmet for dear life and limb.

"Whisper...why did you insist on coming with me again?" Ghost asked as he jumped a truck.

"Because...like with the Nobunaga Eyecon...this Ganma must be fused with a Yokai, whis!" he grunted as Ghost skid the bike under a trailer. "AH! Why must you drive like an action movie?!"

"It's faster." Ghost said as he kept driving down the road.

"Anyway, I looked at the picture...and I think I know what Yokai it is, Whis!" he shouted as they weaved around traffic, "The Boss Yokai Oboro Nyūdō!"

"Oboro Nyūdō?" Ghost repeated as he jumped another series of stopped cars. "Wait...Boss Yokai?" he asked as they "Why is a boss Yokai called Hazy Monk?"

"Those are Yokai that don't really fit with other classes of Yokai, whis," Whisper explained, "And despite the name, a Oboro Nyūdō is a dangerous Yokai to encounter. This Yokai will first appear from afar to mountain travelers, then become larger and larger as they approach until it towers over them, terrorizing them and cursing them. Oh, and it's a Fire Attribute, so that only adds more to the evidence that this is the Yokai being worn by that Ganma, whis."

"Soka...that's kind of scary to think about." Ghost admitted, "But it doesn't matter. Mine and Beethoven's anger is stronger! It's Volcanic!"

" **Exactly!"** Beethoven shouted from inside his Parka.

"Whisper…" a voice rasped behind Whisper, making him sweat bullets and turn to face a single red eye glaring down on him. "If you've damaged the Eyecon system... _ **I'll kill you…**_ " Yurusen threatened, her voice sounding distorted and creepy.

"...meep," Whisper squeaked. "Yu...Yurusen is many times more scary…" he admitted, shrinking down to hide in Ghost's hood.

"There's Shoppers Row!" Ghost called out as he revved the throttle, making Ghostriker roar, "Get out here, Ganma!" he ordered, driving past people.

"There! It's attacking Fumi-ba!" Yurusen pointed.

"Who?" Whisper asked before he felt a sudden crash, "What happe- GEH?!" he shouted as he saw the Ganma stuck to the end of the bike's horn. "You ran him over!"

"Yehaw!" Ghost called out as they drove off with the Ganma. "Whisper, tell Cyber to keep an eye on people here while I kick ass!" he ordered, pulling Whisper out and leaving him behind on a bench.

"He's all fired up." Yurusen noted as she stopped next to Whisper.

"Seems like it, Whis." Whisper agreed as he turned to see Yurusen gone and hovering over a Takoyaki stand.

"Ah...sweet treasure of Kami-sama above!" Yurusen said with a heart in her eye as she looked down at the cooking Takoyaki.

"...Takoyaki?" Whisper raised a brow. _'Takeru-kun was right...it's the ultimate bribe for her… Must make a mental note of that for all times.'_

* * *

" **Gah!"** the Ganma cried out as he managed to get off the front of the bike outside of Shopper's Row, **"OI! I was just about to eat takoyaki, dammit!"**

"Bad Ganma don't get good foods from our beloved Fumi-ba." Ghost stated as he flipped his leg off his bike and dismounted.

" **Wait...Ah! You're that guy who destroyed my bro's Eyecon!"** the Ganma snarled before slamming his fists together, **"Okay! Time for your soul to be munched up!"**

"That's my line!" Ghost shouted back, "Right now, I've got a lot of frustration built up, and I'm gonna take it all out on the bad Ganma," he stated as the orange of his parka and armor was glowing brightly to an almost golden color. "I'm pumped, Inochi...Moyasu ze!" he called out as the orange glow suddenly burst off him and scorched the ground around Ghost as orange fire was covering his entire armor, "Ara...AH! I'm actually on fire!" he panicked. "Atsui! Atsui!"

" **Bwahahahaha! Baka~!"** the Ganma laughed before he ran up to Ghost and held up a hand to Ghost's face, **"Aaaaaand…"** he flicked Ghost's face, knocking Ghost over the entire Shopper's Row, **"Flick."**

"Ah!" he shouted before he corrected himself mid-air. "Still hot!" he panicked as he floated down and began running. "AH!" he cried as the fire just grew bigger and bigger. "Water...wind...anything to put this out!" he cried running all over "Hot...burning….tripping!" he shouted, tripping over his own two feet. He began tumbling forward until he became a rolling ball of orange flames.

" **Huh….?"** the Ganma blinked as he turned to see said burning ball rolling directly towards him, **"Nande?"**

"AH!" Ghost shouted as he crashed into the Ganma, causing a large explosion. Ghost stood back up shaking some smoke and dust off his shoulders, he then blinked as he turned around and saw the scorched and flattened Ganma. "I don't know how...but I'll take that as a win!" Ghost shouted, giving a thumbs up to no one.

" **Ugh…"** The Ganma groaned, getting back up. **"Teme…"** he growled at Ghost.

"Ikuze!" Ghost shouted as he charged at the Ganma before he jumped and landed a kick its shoulder.

The Ganma growled as he swung at Ghost, only for the Kamen Rider to lean back and let the large arm swing over his head. Ghost continued sliding past the Ganma before he flipped with his inhuman powers and flipped around in the air to land a bicycle kick to the Ganma's face, knocking it back down face first into the ground.

Ghost landed back on his feet before he ducked to the left, avoiding a flaming punch from the fast go get up Ganma. Ghost blocked a wide swing from the left by grabbing the Ganma's wrist. Ghost kicked the monster's chest using the force to send himself gliding back across the ground. The Kamen Rider quickly summoned his Gan Gun Saber and used the blade to block another flaming punch that still sent him skidding back across the ground slightly. Ghost shouted as he charged once again and slashed the Ganma across the chest once then a second time. Each slash sent the otherworlds being's black blood flying before Ghost pulled the trigger on the handle, making the blades light up with orange energy. With a battle cry, Ghost slashed his sword, leaving an orange streak of light as he did. The Ganma was sent flying back by the blow.

As the Ganma hit the ground, he growled while getting back to his feet. He then bashed his fists together, igniting them with flames. The Ganma then began punching his fists and sending fireballs shaped like his fists at Ghost. Ghost cried in surprise as he began slashing the fire blasts with his sword. But one hit him in the chest, sending him stumbling back, before more and more continued hitting his chest armor, sending him stumbling back further with sparks coming off his body.

"Okay...I can play that game too…" Ghost panted as he stabbed the Gan Gun Saber into the ground before he pulled out the grey Beethoven eyecon. "Beethoven, ikuze!" he shouted as he clicked it while opening his belt and pulled out the Ore Eyecon, making his mask and parka disappear in orange sparks.

Ghost placed the new Eyecon in before he shut the Driver.

 **=Eye~=**

With that, the Beethoven parka flew out. The parka began spinning in place rapidly, its arms deflecting each and every fire fist back at the Ganma, making it panic and avoid its own attacks.

 **=Kaigan: BEETHOVEN! Kyokumei~Unmei~ Ja~ja~ja~Ja~n!=**

With that the Parka put itself on Ghost, before the mask locked itself in place. The strings went directly down and the two larger notes formed eyebrow-like patterns. As the parka finished putting itself on, a spotlight suddenly formed out of nowhere and shone down on Ghost. Ghost then clapped his hands loudly, making all other noise stop. He then held his hands out like a conductor.

"Sa, begin the first motion." Ghost said calmly as he began moving his hands as if conducting an orchestra, and suddenly the Ganma could hear music, every instrument it could think of was being played expertly, and after a moment musical notes made of multicolored light formed around Ghost. "Fortissimo!" he shouted as all the notes flew forward and bombarded the Ganma causing a large series of explosions.

" **NANI?!"** the Ganma screamed as he stumbled back, **"What was that?!"**

"B Major I think." Ghost replied honestly. "C Minor!" he shouted as musical note floated around the Ganma and all crashed into it at once, causing one big explosion.

" **I thought that music was supposed to be good! When did it get all painful, dammit?!"** the Ganma snapped as he began to throw fireballs at Ghost.

"Hah!" Ghost said as musical bars formed and caught the fireballs in them like notes.

The musical bars began to spin around before they formed the fireballs into actual music notes. Ghost then snapped his fingers as all of them were sent right back at the Ganma, causing an explosion of fire that sent the Ganma flying up into the air.

"Guess that tune fired him up," Ghost chuckled to himself as the Ganma face planted on the ground.

" **Ugh…"** the Ganma groaned as he got up, **"Why you...you…"**

"Me." Ghost chuckled in response, pointing at himself.

The Ganma roared as his arms began growing in size while he jumped into the air. He raised his arms up and slammed down down at Ghost. The Kamen Rider jumped back, getting a good distance away, before he pulled and pushed on the lever on his belt.

 **=DAI KAIGAN! BEETHOVEN! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost held up his arms as two large musical bars of light energy formed above him. The five strings at the end all began moving around before they curled up like fingers. The musical bars emulated fists and began swinging around, blocking the Ganma's arm swings. The bars then shot around and punched it from the left then the right. The left 'arm' grabbed the Ganma before slamming it into the ground roughly. The right then slammed down on top of it, leaving the monster buried in a crater.

" **Ugh...Mommy, who hit the toilet with the choo-choo?"** the Ganma groaned as he began to get up.

 **=KAIGAN: NEWTON!=**

" **What's huh?"**

"Up!" Ghost said as a blue gravity surge lifted the Ganma up into the sky. "And down." he said as a red surge shot it back down. "And up we go!" he said as the blue sure lifted it back up. "Now...should I banish you into space forever...or dig you so far into the Earth's crust you'll be crushed into a pancake?"

" **Chairman, I don't wanna grow up. I wanna be a JC Penny's baby…"** the Ganma slurred.

"Oh...I think we broke him…" Ghost muttered, scratching his head with his giant glove. He then let go of his focus and let the Ganma face fault into the ground again, "Now I just feel like a bully here."

 **=KAIGAN: ORE!=**

"Better finish this before I feel worse," Ghost noted as he pulled the lever out then in again.

 **=DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost then floated into the air as his symbol formed behind him, the orange light then concentrated around his leg before he aimed it forward and shot forward as golden flames coated his leg. His attack hit the Ganma, causing a large explosion of energy. He skidded to a halt before a loud impact with the ground made him turn around.

"Hoo boy," Ghost gulped, looking at the massive humanoid Yokai with red markings on its pure white body and red flame-made eyebrows, "That guy's as big as a five-story building!"

" _Ugh…"_ the Yokai groaned as it began to sit up, opening an eye to see it was pitch black with a gold ring in it, _"Wh...What happened? Last thing I can remember was…"_ he looked down at Ghost, seeing the broken bits of the Ganma Eyecon at his feet, _"You...beat that Ganma?"_

"Well...it's kind of my job. Saving Yokai who get forced to merge with one tend to be happy accidents." Ghost explained with a chuckle to keep the tone light. "Were you actually forced to merge with him? The last one was kind of on its own will...which is why I ask."

" _No...I was sleeping and being forced into being worn by that guy woke me up,"_ Oboro Nyūdō replied, _"It...was really painful…"_ he held his hand over Ghost before he dropped a pitch black Yokai Medal with him coming for an attack on it from it, the Kamen Rider catched the surprisingly normal-sized Medal, _"Thank you...friend."_ with that, Oboro Nyūdō exploded into the purple smoke, the smoke fading to reveal Oboro Nyūdō was gone.

"For a big guy, he's fast." Ghost muttered, looking down at the medal, "Oboro Nyūdō Medal...Get!" he chuckled, flipping it up into the air before catching it again.

* * *

"Umai~" Komajirou awed as he swallowed his piece of takoyaki.

"I'm really glad she was still open," Cyber sighed in relief as she sat between the two Komainu, both eating takoyaki.

"Yes~!" Yurusen cried happily with two sticks in each hand with about 4 balls of Takoyaki skewered on each. "Thank you, Cyber!" she politely thanked the girl, not bringing up her figure or height whatsoever since the girl bought Yurusen the Takoyaki.

"Takeru-san was right...it's easy." Cyber had to admit, seeing that drastic modification to behavior over a food.

The fox kit just gave her cute sneeze while in her lap, the burn-inflicted paw covered by a wrap, before nibblnig on the Takoyaki ball she gave her.

"Mine!" Yurusen cried, flying away.

"Yurusen is paranoid over her Takoyaki," Takeru's voice explained as he appeared right behind Cyber.

"Eep!" Cyber squeaked, barely managing to not stand up and startle the kit in her lap, before looking over her shoulder, "Did you do it?"

"Hm…" Takeru smiled as he held out his hand. "Hai. Now close your eyes and hold out your hand." he explained with a calm smile. "I have a present for you."

"Eh? Ano...okay?" Cyber blinked twice before she followed his instructions. She then felt something small and circular gently be dropped into her hand.

"Hai, open." Takeru explained.

Cyber opened her eyes and looked at her hand. In it was Oboro Nyūdō's Yokai Medal.

"Oh! A Medal," Cyber gasped, looking up at Takeru.

"I made a new friend." Takeru smiled. "You don't mind holding onto that for me, right? I mean, that way he's my friend and also your friend." he explained his logic as he gently stepped over Komasan so Cyber wouldn't have to turn around to look at him. "Besides I don't think my Ghost Driver takes Medals anyway."

"Monge~" Komajirou awed, "You're really strong like Nii-san said, zura!"

"I'm fairly strong." Takeru replied modestly, "But I'm sure I still have a long way to go still." he added. "But for now...you're free to enjoy even more fun things here in the city until your trip is over, Komajirou-kun."

"Trip?" Komajirou repeated, tilting his head.

"Hai...you came to visit your Nii-san, hai?" Takeru asked.

"Oh. Demo…" Komajirou pulled out a letter and gave it to Komasan, "I knew I forgot something."

Komasan opened the letter, "Oh. It's from Kaa-chan." he read the letter under his breath before his eyes widened, "MONGE?!"

"Nani?" Cyber and Takeru asked out of confusion.

Komasan handed the letter to Cyber since she was closer. Cyber looked at the letter.

"Dear Komasan, I hope you are doing well. With Komajirou wanting to come see you, I thought it was time I finally started to fix up our home. Until the renovations are complete, can you please let your little brother stay with you? Love, Kaa-chan,'" Cyber read, "'PS: I really hope to hear more about what the city is like from you both. From your letters, there really isn't much to go on aside from the temple you stay at.'"

"Eh...eh?" Takeru blinked a few times as the realization dawned on him. "Eh!?" he stated falling over in surprise. "He's staying over?" he asked, getting back up.

"Monge!" Komasan called out in excitement and surprise. "My Otouto is moving in, zura!"

Cyber giggled while petting Komajirou's head, "Well, it's going to be interesting to have another Komainu with us."

"Oh...that's right...we need to tell Onari we'll have two Komainu at the temple now." Takeru blinked in realization along with Komasan.

"...Ano…I think we forgot him back at the school," Cyber realized.

"...AH!" Takeru and Komasan both panicked.

"What is taking them so long?" Onari pondered as he paced about outside the brick fence of the school, "...Ah! Did Komasan-dono and Komajirou-dono fail?!" he panicked. "I'm sorry, Takeru-dono! I am disobeying your orders!" he shouted as he began climbing the fence to sneak into the school. "Wait for me, this time I shall save you all!" he said before falling over into the foliage on the other side of the fence.

"Quick, we need to go get him!" Takeru called out as he and Komasan scrambled to get their things. "We'll be right back!" he called out, running past the little old lady in a red jacket and knitted cap. "We'll be back, Fumi-ba!"

"Oh...he's in good spirits." she chuckled as Takeru started up his bike, with Komasan helping to push it down the street.

"Hai," Cyber giggled sheepishly.

"Couldn't they call Onari-san on his cell phone?" Komajirou asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"...Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Can I borrow your phone, please?" Komajirou asked.

"Ano...Hai?" Cyber raised a brow as she handed her cell phone over to the Komainu, who turned it on and sent a text to Onari before handing it back.

"Thank you, zura!" Komajirou beamed before eating another takoyaki, "Umai~"

Cyber blinked twice. She looked down at the kit in her lap, who had fallen asleep and curled up into a tiny ball of fluff. A thought came across her mind as she looked back at the happy Komajirou.

' _Komajirou-chan...sugoi…'_ she muttered, mentally realizing the younger was more technologically inclined then the elder.

* * *

"Another fail," Aran taunted as he sat down on a box in some random abandoned building.

The man in black turned up from the window he was watching intently out of with a telescope. "Yes...indeed another failure this week." he nodded simply.

"Maybe you and your friend who thought up this stupid plan can share a drink of failure." Aran offered.

The Man in black said nothing as he clicked open one of several briefcases he had next to him. This one opened up to reveal a perfectly prepared meal of Takoyaki.

"Perhaps next time." he said as he looked at Aran just stare at the weird food he'd never seen. "Want some?"

"No…" Aran replied. _'I want some…'_

"No. Seriously I got so much. Help me get rid of it…"

"...If you insist…" Aran replied reaching for it only for the man to speedily shove it in his own mouth while shooting Aran a shit-eating grin. _'Teme….'_ Aran growled mentally.

' _Is he ever not gonna fall for that?'_

' _This human is too cocky…'_ Aran mentally berated as he turned away.

The man in black smirked as he flipped open a second case. This one had a total of 15 divots-all Eyecon sized-within, and inside the last five were an equal number of eyecons. Three had black pupils while the other two had green pupils.

"One….one more." he smiled, revealing his crooked teeth. "Just one more Eyecon." he smiled, eating another piece of Takoyaki...and ignoring Aran, whose face was at least 3 inches away from his and staring intently at the food. _'He really wants some…'_

' _I really want some…'_ Aran mentally complained before seeing the man not looking _'chance!'_

' _Denied!'_ The man said as he closed the case on Aran's fingers.

' _...What was that weird word those humans say when they're pissed off again...oh right.'_ "Damn it!"

* * *

"...Was that Aran cursing?" Specter blinked.

" _It sounded like it…"_ the Eyecon in his jacket noted, _"I wonder what has him so upset?"_ she pondered.

" **Assistance please!"** Specter looked up to see Mitsunari's Eyecon stuck to the roof of a car driving off, **"This pink stuff won't let me go!"**

"AGAIN!?" Specter asked as he ran after the car. "Hey! Wait! You got something that belongs to me stuck to your car! Oi...I know you heard me, you damn Cabby!" he said before the driver gave him the finger, "..." he then pulled out his Gan Gun Hand. "I got a Finger for you, ya bastard!" he shouted, shooting the tires out with blue energy bullets.

" _We should really pay better attention to Mitsunari-dono…"_

"Quiet, Kanon. I gotta kill a bi...I mean...No, I just gotta kill someone." Specter shushed his sister as he flung open the door and grabbed the Cab driver by his leg. "There was a child around to see that, you bastard!" he roared as he proceeded to pummel the man.

" **...umm Specter-dono…"**

"I'll scold you later for always getting into this mess."

" _Onii-chan, a bird's taking him away."_

"Oh, for the love of…" Specter complained, "I hate birds…" he grumbled, grabbing his Gan Gun Hand. "But...they taste good." he said as he aimed and began shooting bursts of blue fire from his weapon.

" **Ah! Hey! Be careful with that! I nearly got hit!"** Mitsunari yelped as the shot barely missed the crow.

Specter just kept shooting. "I'm gonna get both of 'em. That will make Makoto happy." he revealed his true name in his anger as he kept shooting.

' _This is the third time since we met Mitsunari-dono that this happened...Why do Eyecons have to be so shiny?'_ Kanon pondered, a bead of sweat going down the back of the Eyecon.

"Got them!" Makoto cheered as the flaming Eyecon was deposited in a trash can...lighting the content on fire, "Let him burn."

" **Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!"** Mitsunari yelped in the recycling can, **"Oh! Sale on yellowtail! Oh wait, this was last week…"**

"You don't even eat…" Makoto groaned as he used the hand mode of the Gan Gun Hand to shovel dirt over the fire to snuff it out. "That is unless you do that thing where you jump into someone and possess them, again."

" _That was funny,"_ Kanon admitted.

"Did he have to jump into a woman that one time?" Makoto asked as he grabbed the Eyecon before roughly jamming him into his leather jacket, "Don't come out again!"

" **But there's so much to this modern age! And aside from being stuck, that was rather exhilarating being on one of those horseless carriages!"**

"Cars...they're called cars...I bet Ghost doesn't have to put up with this stuff…" he groaned.

* * *

"Where did Komajirou-dono go?!" Onari asked as he, Shibuya, and Narita where all under the temple's foundation, looking for the younger Komainu...whom was currently sleeping in Takeru's bed.

"Ah….zzzz…" Takeru snored as the two Komainu mimicked his erratic sleep posture. The three were then woken up by the knocking coming from under the floor, "Ganma!" Takeru called out, pulling out his Gan Gun Saber again.

"Monge!" the Koma-Kyodai screamed, running around before hiding under the covers, their tails peeking out.

"I think I heard him, Onari-san!" Shibuya called out from under the floor.

"Good! Find them!"

"It's so dark down here...AH! SPIDER!" Narita shouted.

"Spider!"

"KATSU!" Onari shouted at them.

"Onari-san...it's on your head!" Shibuya hissed.

"AH!" Onari screamed in panic as he ran around, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"...It's too early for this…" Takeru sighed, seeing the clock reading six in the morning.

"Komajirou, did you forget to tell them you gave up playing Hide-and-Seek when it was bedtime, zura?" Komasan's muffled voice asked.

"Oh. Gomen nassai…"

"Ugh...wish I had the ability to call Cyber's Yokai friend who helps with sleep." Takeru groaned, falling over. "Even if I don't need it...it still feels nice."

"AH! MORE SPIDERS!" Shibuya screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S AS BIG AS MY HAND!"

"TAKERU-DONO, TATSUKETE!"

"I'll go grab the Raid spray." Takeru sighed as he got up and walked off.

"...Ne, Nii-san?"

"Hai?"

"I'm really going to like living here, zura," Komajirou beamed as both poked out of the sheets.

"Hai!" Komasan smiled before hearing a song, "Zura?"

"Oh!" Komajirou reached under the sheets and pulled out a touch phone, looking at it, "Oh! It's from Hikkikomouri-chan!" he began to type, "'Thank you again for helping me buy this phone. I am liking it very much.' And send, zura."

"..." Komasan blinked a few times; he even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Monge!"

"Zura?" Komajirou tilted his head.

"Ano...It...It's nothing. Just my stomach, eh-heh-heh," Komasan quickly replied.

"Ah. I'm hungry, too, zura," Komajirou nodded as he ran off to go to the kitchen.

' _Komajirou...you can use those things?'_ Komasan pondered in surprise, _'My Otouto is monge….cho-monge.'_

* * *

 _ **GT: Well, that was an amusing chapter.**_

 _ **O.N: *breaks in with a massive maul* surprise bitch!**_

 _ **Z0: *both pull a cord, causing a trap door to open under O.N. before a hammer knocks him down it***_

 _ **GT: Wow. You have a lot of traps set up here.**_

 _ **Z0: Always be prepared. Besides he'll climb back up in a bit.**_

 _ **O.N:*climbs back up using combat knives***_

 _ **Z0L: See, he's fast.**_

 _ **Z0R: *grabs O.N.'s Maul* Yes...yes he is.**_

 _ **GT: Well...Today was a fun chapter. We got to see Beethoven Damashii, met an S-Rank Yokai, Takeru's now friends with a Giant...**_

 _ **O.N: And what else did we get, Ollie?**_

 _ **Ollie: BROTHERLY LOVE!**_

 _ **GT: How'd you get in here?! Security!**_

 _ **Z0: Still it was adorable seeing both Koma-Kyodai, and we added in some fun scenes at the end following our host of other characters.**_

 _ **O.N: What did Specter do this chapter ollie?**_

 _ **Ollie: NOT A DAMN THING!**_

 _ **O.N: Thank you Ollie.**_

 _ **GT: ...Seriously, where is Security?**_

 _ **SZ: I think they said they were having a day-off or something….Wait. Who gave them the day off?!**_

 _ **O.N: We had Security? Anyway Beethoven finally worked today and he was useful...but my eardrums are dead!**_

 _ **GT: Speaking of...Yurusen! Whisper! You're on!**_

 _ **O.N: oh she can't show up, so her brother Chibisen will be filling in.**_

 _ **GT: ...She has a brother? Someone get the Komainu!**_

 _ **Whisper: Oh my god! She wasn't lying! What does this monster look like? *looks at a literla chibi version of Yurusen* That's it? *gets slammed around like a rag doll* Ah-Oh-Ow!**_

 _ **Chibisen: Don't mess with a blogger starting sis segment!**_

* * *

Komasan: Ano...what do we do? Where's Yurusen-chan's brother?

Chibisen: I have a blog to do.*uses Whisper as a chair as he wrote about today events*

Komasan: Where were you to know all this?

Chibisen: Inside sub-boss kimono.

Komasan: Ohhh...Those are really spacy in there, zura.

Chibisen: Tell me about it. The Sub-Boss can hide almost all the groceries from a shopping trip in there.

Komasan: Monge~

Komajirou: *looks at a slip of paper* Oh, so that's what we need to do. *puts it away* Konnichiwa, minna! Welcome to Rider Fashion Check! Where we cover the latest in Kamen Rider monge~ fashion, zura!

Komasan: And today we have, Beethoven!

Ghost Driver: **Kaigan! Beethoven! Kyokumei~Unmei~ Ja~ja~ja~Ja~n!**

Chibisen: I am Chibisen and I will handle the parka ghost facts. Also, support my blog! I post all photos of fights, gamma info, parka info, and accurate and detailed written recollection of ghost adventures, and special subscribers…*puts out pictures of Cyber in multiple costumes* get our calendar!

Komasan: Mongee! Cyber wears cute clothes!

Yurusen: *offscreen* I'm so proud!

Cyber: *offscreen* Yokai Medal, set on!

Yurusen: *offscreen* Oh god! When did she befriend him?!

 **TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**

Chibisen: *coughs while smoke comes off him* Okay...forget the calendar...for now… *shakes smoke off* Anyway, back to the parka. Ghost Beethoven Damashii... It allows Ghost total control of sound, mainly music and the use of energy manipulation to make those energy notes that blow up in your face. He has the Symphony Hood that allows him to create an echo field that amplifies all sound around him, so he always has a concert hall to amplify his musical skills sound.

Komasan: I really like how his Parka gives off a classical motif to it mixed with a piano, zura. The ebony and ivory really bring one another out in this design.

Chibisen: The hair things on his hood are the Destiny Tuners. They use sound waves to scan things and find weak points so he can send his energy attacks at them. Kinda like sonar used by, well, a dolphin or something… Anyway onto the Concerto Court, the parka part of the parka. It has acoustic equipment inside that allows Ghost to generate special energy vibrations that can be used for attacks, and can decompose solid material into music. Yes, he can turn you into music!

Komajirou: Oh, do you think if we give Jibanyan chocobo, he'll play on the keys like the cat on that video, zura?

Chibisen:...quick break…

-break-

"...Okay... Why am I in this parka again…?"

"Experiment." Chibisen told Takeru as he put a chocobo on him.

"Why?" Ghost asked before he was tackled by Jibanyan in a red blur.

"Now play those keys." he said as Jibanyan danced on the keys.

 **TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**

Chibisen: *groans under a piece of rubble* ...Never let him do that...but it was worth it...mahwahhaha.

Komasan: *sitting in a corner with Komajirou in an opposite one* Sorry, Beethoven-san, zura…

Beethoven Parka: **Stay in your corners… Komajirou, continue.**

Komajirou: *reads notes* The Beethoven Parka also has monge~ neat features like Sonata Decoder on his chest that plays music and adjusts energy output for his attacks. And then there's the Crescendo Bands, the keyboard scarves on his arms. They make the space around Takeru vibrate, making an energy barrier that can absorb and amplify sound waves around him, as well energy waves and send enemy attacks right back in.

Chibisen: Here is Cyber.*lets Cyber in* She's gonna be an example using that Yokai Watch. Now make it say something and that parka's gonna make it loud!

Beethoven: **Go ahead woman.**

Cyber: Ano...Hai? *pulls out Jibanyan's medal*

Beethoven: **NO FELINES!**

Cyber: *yelps and trades it with another* Yokai Medal, set on!

 **=Goketsu Shokan~!=**

 **-Results-**

Chibisen: I love this job*used Whisper as a shield against the energy wave* So anyone have any question?

Everyone: WHAT?

Chibisen: Perfect, now, I'll post those results along with a poll for if fans want Takeru and Cyber to end up together. I'm Chibisen…

Yurusen:*appears as she hugs him with a lot of love* And I'm Yurusen, his big sibling!

Both: And this is our family slave Whis-butt!

Whisper: *pulls out an extra large megaphone* WHAT?! *the feedback sends the two flying into the distance*

Komasan: Ahh…*sees the two get caught by Takeru*

Takeru: What happened to my father's lab!?

Everyone: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Yurusen: Run you idiots...RUN! *poofs away as a very annoyed Takeru walks down the stairs*

Chibisen: The blogger must survive! *poofs with all the pictures of Cyber*

Takeru: Someone's gonna clean this up and it's the last one who can make it past me!

Komasan: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING AFTER YURUSEN-SAN AND CHIBISEN-SAN HAD CYBER-SAN TRY SOMETHING WITH BEETHOVEN DAMASHII!

Takeru: ...They'll get punished later...but anyone who let them without calling me…*held up a sign that said 'Clean up'* CLEAN UP~!

Koma brothers: MONGEEE!

Komasan: *runs into his closet and comes out in a janitor's uniform and starts scrubbing the mess*

Sennin: ...This is why I don't like them doing thing without adult supervision. *shrugs* Oh well. The End! See you next time.

* * *

 **O.N:** _ **I can never stay mad at those two.**_

 **GT: Because they're little hellions to the others?**

 **O.N:** _ **No cause they're cute. Also they are easy to bribe.**_

 **Z0: And they have a very hard to defy legal contract.**

 **O.N: Especially the blog. Chibisen is a hard blogger, and don't allow anyone access to Cyber Cosplay pics unless they send him info on historical figures display...Yurusen asked that...for readers, well follow GT on DA to see Cyber's Cosplay Corner ahahah advertisement!~ speaking of look forward soon cause coming at you is Kamen Rider Triage Ex-Aid on Kamen Rider ZER0's page.**

 **Z0: Yep more or less. Anyway we got a new chapter to preview.**

* * *

 **GT: Preview!**

Cyber: Jikan! Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles!

Takeru: Benkei...he's a Yokai too?

Whisper: Two actually, whis.

Makoto: The final Eyecon...wait...Takeru already has the rest?!

Takeru: This has to be the final fight with me and Specter...all the Eyecons…

Makoto: on the table...this is the last time.

Takeru: Saa ikuze, Specter!

Makoto: Specter...Specter...Specter...kisama...you really don't remember who I am?! Ryu-san must be disappointed in you!

Takeru:...Ryu-san...you know my father?

?: **KAIGAN BENKEI!**

 **Next time: Gojo Bridges Densetsu no Aniki!**

Takeru: Cyber-chan...Once, when I was little...I had a nii-san...but then he was gone…

* * *

 **O.N: I smell climax!**

 **GT: Seems like it.**

 **Z0: Might be a two parter, you've been warned!**

 **O.N: wanna find out then tune in NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST YOKAI CHRONICLES JA JA JAN~*explodes into musical notes***

 **Z0: *both* I know what you're all thinking...but it wasn't us.**

 **SZ:...Um...until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…**

 **Z0: *both* Kamen Rider ZER0!**

 **GT: I am GammaTron.**

 **SZ: And we wish you all a good day. Ja ne.**

 **GT: Toodles~! *waves***


	12. Gojo Bridges Densetsu no Aniki!

_Z0: Well time for yet another spooky ghost story boys and girls. Okay spooky is a stretch but it is technically A ghost story. Since our main character's hero name is Ghost._

 _GammaTron: Eh...seven out of ten for the joke. Still, welcome everyone to another chapter!_

 _Z0: Indeed, last week we had a nice chapter as we brought in another adorable Yokai character. *Komasan and Komajiro walk in, carrying random stuff for the story*_

 _GT: Hey, guys. *waves to the two*_

 _Koma-brothers: Hello, zura! *places stuff down on Z0's desk*_

 _GT: They're such good little, adorable Komainu._

 _Z0: Indeed, they are good boys. But we can enjoy their adorableness over the course of the story. Speaking of which time to get back to some main story this time around._

 _GT: Very true! Not much in the reviews this time, sadly._

 _Z0: I suppose we should try updating more regularly from here on._

 _GT: True. *nods* Ah well. I'll just put up the only question we have from Raidentensho: 'i do wonder if there will be a team-up with at LEAST one of the oni riders from "Kamen rider Hibiki" to combine with Beethoven. now that would be epic. though will there be other musicians in the eyecon line-up? like Rossini, Bach, Handel, Chopin, and Mozart(made his first symphony at 9 years old)? no doubt this will be epic. though i do wonder if Z0 will handle lv. 70 and/or lv. 100 if reaching that far in the Ex-Aid saga.' ...Wait. Level 100? I thought RPGs only went up to 99._

 _Z0: We're not sure what the final level for Ex-Aid is. There is a rumor 70 would be a movie form. But that's all I know. I really like Ex-Aid's forms and we've been getting news on them fast, since as of now that we are writing this, we've already been spoiled to Ex-Aid's final form...which we are not due to see for like 4 months till summer. I'm answering this kind of backwards, cause that's how it seems in relevance to me, so sorry about this. Now for the matter of more musician Eyecons, we might see them, the Ghost movie did use those musicians to full effect, whether or not I've got forms for them designed is another thing though. As for the Hibiki thing...I think that could actually be like a neat crossover chapter where we bring in a past rider, and Hibiki is a literal oni, and he fights other Yokai like Kappa and etc, only his are more murderous and creepy than the ones in Yokai watch. So I think it be funny to see Whisper and Jibanyan have to run from Hibiki who mistakes them for the Makamou he fights._

 _GT: It still surprises me that Hibiki crashes bikes and cars. He's a Kamen Rider...but he can't drive without crashing. ...I really hope that his Eyecon and Gashat don't do that to those who use them._

 _Z0: Yeah Hibiki's luck with motor vehicles...is lacking, but to be fair he's more an older age Rider who more often than not stays up in the mountains training so he can fight better. He's like the Goku of Kamen Riders, older than he looks, not altogether the smartest, but sure one of the strongest riders out there._

 _GT: Ah. I see...Well, let's get on with it, shall we?_

 _Z0: Indeed. Begin the story! *both Koma-brothers pull on a rope dropping the screen down*_

 _Disclaimer: Neither writer's own any of the copyrights for the series used in this creation of this fan made work. This is made for entertainment and fun. Please support the official releases of both series._

* * *

 **(Begin Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]**

 **Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]**

 **Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]**

 **Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]**

 **Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]**

 **Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]**

* * *

" **My name is Tenkuji Takeru. On my 18th Birthday, I was killed by beings known as Ganma, but was revived as Kamen Rider Ghost to fight them. I've also met creatures called Yokai, mischievous little beings who cause all sorts of everyday issues. Together with my friends we search for the 15 heroic eyecons so I can wish myself back to life. But we have to not only fight the Ganma but another Kamen Rider called Specter. I have 45 days left...I know it's hard but I will accomplish it.'**

* * *

Shibuya nodded as he finished writing the last line on the blackboard. He turned around, facing everyone in the living room of the temple. The blackboard had the words 'Ghost,' 'Specter,' and 'Free' with a line separating them. Beneath each one were the names of the known Eyecons with 'Free' just having the remaining number of Eyecons left.

"Okay. After checking everything, it seems that of the Eyecons that we have, not counting Mitsunari's Eyecon…" Shibuya ducked a thrown eraser.

"Do not underestimate Mitsunari-sama like that!" Whisper snapped.

"It's useless!" Yurusen roared at him, sending him flying away.

"Eh, just continue, nyan," Jibanyan waved to Shibuya, munching on a chocobo while lying in Cyber's lap.

"Uh...R-Right," Shibuya nodded, "From the total fifteen…" he tapped the kanji for '3' he had under Free, "There are only three left to find or we need to make still."

"Soka…" Takeru muttered. "That's not all that many."

"At the least we'll know where the others we don't get are." Whisper spoke as he floated back in, "Meaning if we get one, and we haven't found more, then clearly Specter has them."

"How's that good?!" Yurusen complained.

"Because it means that we'll know where to get them," Cyber noted.

"Exactly." Whisper nodded. "With the good luck of Mitsunari-sama on his side it shall be a given...but let us not hope that luck lets him snag the ones we also have." he chuckled.

"If he does...I'm eating you...and no I'm not joking, I will for real eat you." Yurusen said simply, "I will smoosh you between chocolate and two graham crackers, cook you over an open fire, and eat you."

"Why do you insist that I am a marshmallow, whis?!" Whisper demanded.

"He looks more like soft cream, zura," Komajirou admitted, a paw on his bottom lip as he tilted his head.

"Don't try it, Komajirou," Komasan stuck his tongue out, "He doesn't taste yummy, zura."

"Does Occhan have any clues?" Takeru asked.

"Ah...maybe." Yurusen muttered, "But heck if I know. Boss man is off on…" she began, spinning around 'till her cape vanished and she was dressed as a Hawaiian Hula Dancer, two flower necklaces landing on Komasan and Komajirou at the end of her spin. "He's on vacation~" she explained while dancing.

"Oh. I hope he's having a good time then," Cyber noted.

"I'm sure he's sitting back in a chair and watching the beach honeys." Yurusen replied as she tossed her costume at Whisper.

Whisper grumbled, tossing it aside as he looked at his YokaiPad. After a moment, he gawked. "AH! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Cyber asked.

"Heh-heh-heh," Whisper chuckled before holding up his YokaiPad.

Everyone looked at the screen. On it were two Yokai that looked identical to one another, but in different colors. Both had no legs and just floated and wore robes and armor with their chests resembling armored doors and prayer beads around their necks. Both also wielded bladed polearms in either their left or right hand.

"These Yokai are quite special, even among other Yokai in the world, whis," Whisper explained, "They were once _one_ human, whis."

"Eh...humans...who?" Takeru asked out of curiosity.

"No, no, no. _Human_. Not two; just one single person made two Yokai," Whisper corrected, "And their names are…" he whispered into Takeru's ear, "...Benkei and Karakuri Benkei."

Whisper floated away from Takeru and held up three fingers. He lowered a finger. Once he lowered one more, he pointed the final one at Takeru, who jumped up with wide eyes while pulling his book out.

"Benkei!" he exclaimed as he flipped through before stopping on an image of a warrior monk holding a naginata. "That Benkei?! Honto ka?!" he asked Whisper, excitedly.

" _Yes_ ," Whisper nodded calmly, speaking in English.

"Benkei, nyan?" Jibanyan asked, blinking twice, "Who's that?"

"..." Whisper looked at Jibanyan as if he'd said something stupid...which he did. "Oh Jibanyan...you poor...poor fool."

"Nya?" Jibanyan asked as Takeru scooped him up, "NYA?!"

"You don't know who Musashibo Benkei is?" Takeru asked excitedly. "I'll tell you all about him!" he smiled.

' _What have I done?!'_ Jibanyan paled.

"Benkei is a famous warrior monk who served under Minamoto no Yoshitsune. He was famous for being a large man with unmatched physical power in combat. He was said to be the son of the pairing of a mountain god and a human woman and this is why Benkei has such great power. In fact...in each battle he was in, it's said he always took out at least 200 men!" Takeru ranted as he held Jibanyan up.

"Monge~!" Komasan and Komajirou awed.

"Is that why Benkei-dono has two Yokai? Because he was that powerful?" Onari asked.

"Possibly," Whisper replied, "And if he was powerful enough to have two Yokai…"

"Oh! It means he may have an Eyecon as well!" Shibuya realized.

"So...next up we're looking for Benkei, zura?" Komajiro asked as Takeru continued his lecture to Jibanyan at his desk, the cat Yokai's eyes replaced with swirls and steam coming from his ears from information overload.

"Oh, Jibanyan...we knew him well." Whisper stated, pulling out a hat and holding it over his torso.

"It seems like it, Komajirou-dono," Onari replied.

"We have no leads," Narita deadpanned.

"Well…" Takeru paused his lecture. "Yokai tend to be a very social bunch...maybe the Benkei's have some friends?"

"Good idea, whis!" Whisper beamed as Cyber caught Jibanyan as he fell off the desk.

"Daijobu?" Cyber asked.

"Nyever again…" Jibanyan moaned, twitching, "I nyever want to learn stuff...nyever again….nyah, I'm done." he muttered, sticking his tongue out as he seemed...to pass out.

"Chocobo." Yurusen stated, sitting on Cyber's shoulder.

"Nya…" Jibanyan moaned.

"Oh no! It's that bad! Cat down! Cat Down! Call the vet!" Yurusen joked.

* * *

"Okay, so begin the Yokai hunt!" Yurusen stated in a very old cliche hunter's attire. She even held a toy rifle over her shoulder. She floated over Takeru and Cyber as they were walking around down in search of the Benkei Yokai.

"Excuse me," Cyber spoke as she walked over to a Yokai resembling Jibanyan, but themed after a watermelon with his head resembling one, "Do you know where we can find Benkei or Karakuri Benkei?"

' _Is that Jibanyan?'_ Takeru pondered.

"Hmm…" the watermelon Jibanyan pondered while biting into his slice of watermelon, "I think I saw one of them near the river, suika."

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked.

"Was...was that a watermelon Jibanyan?" Takeru asked once the mentioned yokai left, spitting the seeds out with each step, "Why did Jibanyan look like a watermelon?"

"Let's go to the river!" Cyber beamed as she ran off.

* * *

"Mmm...Oh! There's a Yokai," Cyber noted as she lowered her watch and ran over to a mikan-colored/themed Jibanyan, eating a mikan, "Excuse me, did you happen to see Benkei or Karakuri Benkei here?"

' _Mikan?'_ Takeru blinked twice.

"Ah...I believe I did, mikan," the mikan Jibanyan nodded, taking a bite of his food, "I believe one of them came here with a basket of clothes. Which was strange since neither of them can even wear pants, mikan." he pointed with his fork, "They went off that way to Shopper's Row after they scrubbed the clothes clean in the river, mikan."

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked as she ran over to Takeru, "We just missed them, Takeru-san."

"Are we not talking why we're meeting Jibanyan clones?" Takeru asked, following after her.

"Gee...I think we aren't." Yurusen stated.

* * *

"Aw~" Cyber cooed as the fox kit climbed into her arms upon spotting Cyber, "I missed you, too. Did you happen to see Benkei or Karakuri Benkei?" the fox kit tilted her head before looking over at a Jibanyan that was themed after grapes, "Oh. Him?" she ran over, "Excuse me, did you happen to see Benkei or Karakuri Benkei?"

' _Grapes?!'_ Takeru's eye twitched in disbelief.

"Hmm…" the grape Jibanyna popped a grape into his mouth, "Yes, budou. I saw Karakuri Benkei here, disguising himself with a leaf to look like a human and bought some groceries from all the stalls here, budou."

"Did you see where he went?" Cyber asked.

"Mmm...That way, to the mountain, budou," the grape Jibanyan replied, popping another grape into his mouth.

"Arigatou," Cyber thanked as she went over to Takeru, while the fox kit fell asleep in her arms, "They went to the mountain."

"The mountain…" Takeru blinked as he kept looking at the Grape Jibanyan, _'I'm not letting this one go...but later._ ' he muttered mentally, shaking it off, "What could be in the mountains...except for…" he blinked. "Ah...I think I know where."

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head.

"I remember reading once that not far out of town in the mountains is an old dam called the Gojo Dam, and it has a bridge called to Gojo Bridge, like the bridge Benkei-san protected." he explained.

"Huh...well if I was that type of person I'd chose to live in something like the place I used to basically live on." Whisper muttered with a shrug.

"So let's get going, Cyber-san!" Takeru beamed before seeing Cyber wasn't there, "Eh? Cyber-san?"

"Takeru-san! There's a Ungaikyou-san here that can take us to the bridge!" Cyber waved before bowing to a _strawberry_ -themed Jibanyan, "Arigatou for pointing him out."

"No problem, ichigo," the strawberry Jibanyan waved her off as he walked off, munching on a strawberry.

"There are a lot of nice Yokai here," Cyber smiled, not seeing Takeru twitching as he stared at the leaving feline.

"Cyber-san...we really need to have a talk about all these Jibanyan clones!" Takeru called out, walking after her, "This is getting weird...Does he even know he has copies?! And why are they all _fruit_?!"

* * *

"So...what's your big plans this time around?" Aran asked the man in black as they sat down across from one another.

The man in black chuckled, "I've found the last Eyecon."

"Then why haven't you gotten it yet?" Aran asked. "You got five in one of those many weird briefcases of yours...that hold stuff a normal case shouldn't be able to hold."

"It's because I can't get it yet," the man frowned, "The holder of the Eyecon is too well-guarded."

"So then what's he for?" Aran asked, turning his head to the left.

Standing there as a new Ganma. This one wore an emerald green parka that resembled a Chinese-style uniform. It had a hat atop its head that blended in with an imperial design motif it had going on; it even had black beard hair that flared out along the sides of its face, save for its chin where it formed into an emerald dragon head that snorted flames now and again. He was wielding a gundao polearm, but a rather specific kind known as the green dragon crescent blade; at the other end, a Ganma eye acted as a counterweight.

"To deal with the guards," the man smirked.

"I picked up another human expression…" Aran stated, gaining his attention. "You're a cheeky bastard, aren't you?"

" **Hahahaha!"** The Ganma roared at the joke Aran made. **"Sorry…"** he coughed.

"Depends," the man smirked, "But all to gain my greater desires."

* * *

"Come on, Cyber-san." Takeru cheered as he effortlessly walked up the steep trail in the mountain.

Takeru was carrying a backpack with some supplies for their hike up to Gojo Dam. Cyber's yokai friend was able to drop them off as close as possible but they still had to make the hike up the mountain to get to the old dam.

"Hai…" Cyber panted, wearing a backpack as well, "Why does it...have to be so high?" _'I feel like a panda climbing up stairs…'_

The two youths would have gone by bike...but Cyber saw the steep cliffs and winding curves in the road. She felt a strong sense of panic, nausea, and vertigo just looking at the road. It was decided for her sake mostly going by foot would be more safe. Deep in a part of her mind, some small portion of Cyber's mind was starting to think to bite the bullet and take the road. This path was indeed long.

"Okay. I think we can take a small break here," Takeru noted as they entered a clearing near a river.

"Oh...thank...goodness…" Cyber groaned as she fell onto her bottom, panting.

"This must be too much for you, huh?" Takeru asked as he walked over to her. He then grabbed a water bottle before he handed it to her. "Here...you're kind of the only one here who needs it. I'm a ghost after all." he smiled.

"Arigatou…" Cyber panted as she took the bottle and began to drink.

A small breeze blew by, the bluenette sighing in content by the cool wind. Takeru looked around before hearing a paper rustle. The paper blew out of its confines in Cyber's backpack and into the air. Takeru blinked before he rushed forward and grabbed it. Looking at it, it was a rough draft of a page with a rough sketch of what appeared to be Komasan on the counter at the fast food joint they met him in, sneaking the top swirl of a soft cream.

"Eh…" Takeru muttered in amazement. "Sugoi... Cyber-san, did you draw this?" Takeru asked as he held the paper up to her. "Do you draw the first meeting of all the Yokai you befriend?"

"E-Eh?!" Cyber gasped, "Ah! W-Where did you get that?!"

"It flew out of your bag. Is this how he was when you found him? It's cute seeing it even in a drawing." Takeru smiled, "You're really good, Cyber-san." he praised her as he handed the paper back to her.

"A-Arigatou…" Cyber thanked as she quickly put it back in her bag, "I...I'm thinking of wr-writing children's books on the Yokai we've met…"

"Eh...that sounds like a brilliant idea!" Takeru smiled reassuringly. "A lot of the Yokai we meet are surprisingly cute looking. It'd be perfect for a children's book."

"H-Hai…" she nodded in agreement as her face took on a pink tint of embarrassment. This was officially her first time telling a friend of something she had secretly been hoping to do. The encouragement and praise from Takeru was nice, but a first for her.

"Ah…" Takeru grunted as he sat next to her. "I'm serious...this is a great idea, Cyber-san." he added on, "I mean each time we meet a new Yokai, I wonder, 'Wow! History got it so wrong.' The real deal are a lot more kid friendly. Just look at Jibanyan. He couldn't hurt a fly...he'd sooner hurt himself…" he chuckled.

"True…" Cyber smiled.

"There are even times where I think...hm...if I was a kid and know this Yokai is at fault...it'd be nice to say 'Why insert Yokai's name here?!' hehehe…" Takeru laughed, making himself laugh more by the end of it.

"S-Soka…" Cyber nodded.

"Sorry...sorry…" Takeru apologised for his laughing. "I just think of these Yokai and your idea and I think…" he paused with a sigh, "I think one day, when I have my human body again, years from now when I'm old and I'm married, I would read that book to my kids." he admitted. "It feels like a nice and happy thing to share with them."

 ***thud***

"Anoanoanoanoanoano…" Cyber mumbled on her back, her entire face beet red with steam coming from her ears.

"Welp...you broke her," Yurusen stated bluntly.

"Cyber...Cyber!" Takeru ignored Yurusen as he lifted her up. "Daijobu...are you okay...what happened?"

"Anoanoanoanoano…"

"Yeah. Big time broke her," Yurusen snickered.

"Come on sit up…" Takeru said as he pulled her back to sit up before leaning her against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess I must have embarrassed you, huh? ...gomen." he apologised as he held up a water bottle. "The fatigue must have made it worse, too."

"Climbing mountains is always tiring for those inexperienced with it," a hand held out a wet, cold cloth.

"Oh, thanks." Takeru said as he took it and gently placed it on Cyber's forehead, the steam...that somehow was coming from her...diminishing.

"No problem," Benkei grinned.

"Ah, you were a big save...eh?" Takeru blinked, looking up at the Yokai as Cyber regained her bearings and did the same.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yo," Benkei greeted with a small wave.

"Benkei ka?" Takeru asked slowly.

"That's my name," Benkei replied.

* * *

 **Yokai Benkei**

 **Class: Izamashi-zoku**

 **Attribute: Ice**

 **Rank: B**

* * *

"Hontoni Benkei…" Cyber muttered.

"That was so fast!" Takeru gawked.

Benkei laughed, "Oh? So you were trying to find me, eh? Well, I can understand why the young woman here can see me…" he pointed at her Yokai Watch before pointing at Takeru, "Not sure how you can, though."

"Actually...I'm a ghost." Takeru explained, becoming transparent to accentuate his point.

"Ah. A recently deceased," Benkei rubbed his chin, "Well now...If you've been looking for me, then…" he grinned, "Are you looking for a fight, young spirit?"

"Eh...well…" he looked at Cyber, "Is this how you deal with Yokai most times?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Cyber replied before looking at Benkei, "Ano...we're not here to fight, Benkei-san."

"Oh," Benkei deadpanned.

"Actually, we came to ask for your help." Takeru added.

"My help? Whatever for?" Benkei questioned.

"Well...you see, we are searching for Eyecons." Takeru explained, making the Yokai's eyes widen, "And we hoped you could help us find...well, your Eyecon."

"..." Benkei reached up to his chest and grabbed the left side of his torso armor...before pulling it, revealing a glow behind it; he reached into it before pulling out a staff ending in a curved blade as he glared at them, "You want my Eyecon? No one will take it, not even if my very spirit is destroyed!"

"Wait...no, please listen!" Takeru said before he saw Benkei swing at them. On instinct, Takeru summoned his Gan Gun Saber and blocked the strike.

"We want to help protect it!" Cyber added.

"Bah! Lies are all I see when it comes to those who are after my Eyecon!" Benkei declared.

"It's true!" Takeru stated as he stepped back before he pushed himself forward and knocked the Yokai away.

"Hoo…" Benkei halted his backward momentum before looking at Takeru's weapon, "Oh. Quite the interesting blade you have." he rubbed his chin in thought, "Looks like it could be more than just a sword, even. Probably two blades, a naginata...a gun as well, possibly?"

"Eh...how did you...?" Takeru asked as he lowered his guard same as Benkei.

Benkei snorted, "All my life and afterlife, I've spent training and mastering over 999 different weapons. You really think I wouldn't be a weapons master if I couldn't see the secrets of a weapon by first glance?"

"Sugei, that's Benkei alright." Takeru nodded, "Only the true Benkei would be so skilled with weapons." he said as he slid his Eyecon into his belt. "Henshin!"

 **=KAIGAN: ORE!=**

His armor formed as his parka slid on. Ghost pulled back his hood. "Yosh...then I'll connect with your spirit the only I can think how...through combat." he stated as he split his sword and reformed it into naginata mode.

"Oh? A naginata," Benkei grinned, putting his blade back in before pulling out his own naginata, a chilling cold aura coming off it as he channeled his attribute through the blade, "It's been so long since I've fought someone that uses one. Bring it!" he shot at Ghost and the two began to strike and block the other's attacks with their naginatas, "Heh-heh! Very nice! And you seem to keep it well cared for!"

"I like...polishing it at times." Ghost said as he pulled the trigger, making the blades ignite with orange fire as he pushed Benkei back. Ghost then began swinging his naginata around as both began clashing blades again and again, making sparks fly from each collision.

"Ah, you're doing very well with it," Benkei complimented as the two entered a stalemate, steam coming from their blades due to the conflicting elements, "I haven't seen someone work with a naginata like this aside from myself and the monks from the monastery who taught me it."

"Indeed...you are one of the best fighters in Japan's history!" Ghost said, blocking swing after swing while twirling his sword. "999 victories in a row…" he grunted as he blocked another swing. "I also know you lost to one man though...Minamoto no Yoshitsune, the person whom you face earnestly, and whom you revered as your friend." he stated, pushing him away.

"?!" Benkei moved back from Ghost, his mind going back to his time alive, "Minamoto-dono…"

"Benkei-san...you're a proud warrior. Your kind and served your lord with honor." Ghost went on as he lowered his weapon, "You followed Minamoto-dono to the bitter end, you were brothers. Your loyalty gave you strength, and a kind soul under all that is what makes you a hero of the past." he explained before he held his hand over his chest. "I seek to protect such a soul, to keep it out of the wrong hands. Part of me, wishes to bond with the soul of that hero regardless of if I get a wish or not."

"..." Benkei raised his naginata once more...before putting it away, "...Your intentions...are quite innocent. Heh." he turned from them, "My brother, Karakuri, is protecting someone who can bring our Eyecon out." he pointed towards the east, the two barely seeing something, "He lives in the dam since no one goes out there."

"Soka." Ghost nodded as his armor faded away. "Arigato...Benkei-san!" he bowed his head to the Yokai.

Benkei nodded before reaching into his sleeve and pulled out a Yokai Medal, depicting him in a heroic pose, "Here." he tossed it to Cyber, who managed to catch it, "When you make the Eyecon...Please, summon me so I can greet my other half with my brother."

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Ah...yokata…" Takeru sighed, "I didn't want that fight to go on."

"Trust me, between my brother and I, you got lucky it was _me_ you fought first. Brother...well, he'd make that oversized buckle of yours inope...inopppa...he'd make it not work anymore with just one attack," Benkei stated.

"Eh...That's his power?" Cyber asked in curiosity.

"Hai," Benkei nodded, "Karakuri has the power to remove the 'Hero Screw' from things like those vacuum cleaners and washing machines and things like that. Without those, they will never work again, no matter how you repair them. But, in fairness, once he gets 1000 for one of his own 999 weapons, they transform the weapon into an even stronger form."

"Sounds like a quest from an RPG…" Takeru muttered to himself.

"Oh, I just love those!" Benkei beamed before frowning, "Except when Brother gets too mad and stabs the game…" he shook his head, "Anyways, just keep going that way to find Brother and the one who can unleash our other half."

"Thank you." Takeru nodded as he grabbed Cyber's stuff. "Come on, Cyber-san." he smiled, patting her shoulder. "We'll call you when we summon the Eyecon!" he addressed Benkei one last time.

"Good luck," Benkei bowed as Cyber ran after him, waving to the Yokai.

* * *

"It's kinda weird."

"Hm?"

"Edison-san was called an Ijin Legend," Cyber noted, "Yet, Benkei-san isn't one...Is there a criteria to be classed as one?"

"Hm...that's a good point." Takeru mutter, "Maybe since Benkei-san has two Yokai, they are normal, but if they were one, then he'd be an Ijin Legend." he offered a theory. "I mean...he has two separate Yokai after all, and that seems odd given he came from one person's soul."

"I guess his soul is really strong if it couldn't handle being one Yokai," Cyber noted as they came upon a bridge, "Oh. This must be the Gojo bridge."

"Oh…" Takeru nodded as they made their way towards the road to the bridge. "It really is pretty old." he said as he noticed the buildings around it were all seemingly abandoned. "Oh we should be careful in case we surprise the other Benkei." he said as he slowly walked towards the bridge. "Huh...I don't think he's here…" he muttered as he scanned the area. "Did he go out maybe?"

"Maybe he's doing a thorough check of the area," Cyber guessed as they crossed the bridge while she was using her Watch to look around, "I don't see any Yokai or Ganma here."

"I guess we're lucky then." Takeru smiled. "Let's go check inside, maybe someone is in there."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

The two entered the abandoned structure. As they made their way into it, a few things were soon noticed. It looked as if some rooms had been used recently. Cyber found a fridge and peeked in.

"This is all still fresh," Cyber observed before closing it.

Takeru himself found a old cot with some relatively clean sheets and a warm blanket. He then looked around and found an old desk that had been cleaned up for someone's use. He then looked at a cabinet and found it had some items; antiques like old war fans and etc.

"Someone lives in here. That's for sure...but where are they?" Takeru muttered.

"Takeru-san!" Takeru looked over as Cyber was waving him over to a desk littered with papers...while she was holding up a sketch of an Eyecon, "This was on the desk!"

"An Eyecon...it almost looks like the blueprints for one…" he muttered, looking it over.

"Ooh~ mystery." Yurusen giggled, floating up in the rafters of the roof.

"I think there might be more…" Cyber noted as she picked up the other papers before her hand rested on an old leather briefcase, "Eh?" she picked it up and found an engraving on the top, "'Kenjirou Igasaki.' Is that the person who lives here?"

"Igasaki…" Takeru repeated the name as Cyber handed him the briefcase. He lightly phased his fingers through a latch to undo its lock and opened the case. He then pulled out a few papers littered with math and formulas that looked like alien language to him. "Sugoi...this is too amazing for me to understand…" he admitted flipping through the notes. "Cyber-san, you're good at math...can you make heads or tales of this?"

"Um…" Cyber took a look at the notes, "I may have to ask Hikikomouri-chan if she can ask some of her friends online if they know. This is really advanced math. I can barely make sense of the first few equations."

"Even your stumped...Well, we can get back to it later." Takeru muttered as Cyber took a few pictures with her phone for later.

"Hai," Cyber nodded before seeing a paper folding fan with the antiques with writing on it, "Eh?" she walked over and bent down to get a better look, "'In the next life, and the life after that, we will meet again. Until we stand upon a violet cloud.' Tanka poetry?"

"Maybe...that's Benkei's?" Takeru offered. "It would fit with his personality."

"I think I heard about this fan if it is Benkei-san's," Cyber noted as she put a finger to her cheek as she thought, "I think it was a gift from Minamoto no Yoshitsune, who read the poem aloud when he realized that they'd never meet again?"

"That's right." Takeru smiled, pulling his book out and turning to the page for Benkei and then Yoshitsune. "So this must be the item that becomes the Eyecon. So now we just need to find Igasaki-san. He must be the link to the Eyecon."

"Hai," Cyber nodded in agreement as she stood up straight...coming eye to eye with a framed picture, "Eh?"

"Cyber-san?"

"Takeru-san, isn't this your Tou-san?" Cyber pondered as she took the picture off the shelf and showed it, the picture showing three men in it.

"It is...then one of these men must be Igasaki…" Takeru gasped as he saw the other two men, one was a little shorter with already grey hair and square glasses, the other was taller and lanky with black hair, rounded glasses and unlike the others he kept his mouth closed while the others smiled.

"Hmmm…" Cyber turned the picture frame over and undid the small hinges on the back before pulling the picture out, "Ah. Knew it."

"Eh?"

Cyber turned the frame around to show the back of the picture. In the bottom corner were three name; Tenkujii, Saionji, and Igasaki. Below those was a date around ten years ago.

"Oh! How did you notice this?"

"I just...well, I just guessed. When I take pictures, I do the same thing," Cyber explained as she looked at the date, "I guess that Igasaki-san keeps this to remember your tou-san."

"He was a friend of my tou-san…" Takeru muttered before they heard something fall over. "Who's there?" Takeru asked as they turned to see Igasaki hiding behind a support beam. "Igasaki-san!"

Igasaki panicked as he turned and ran. Takeru ran after him as he left the picture and briefcase in Cyber's hand. She stumbled to put all the stuff down as she followed after the two. Unaware to them as they ran after the man, a pair of eyes snapped open in a nearby dark corner before following after them.

* * *

"Matte!" Takeru called as they started running across the bridge after Igasaki.

"Please, I don't know anything!"

"My name is Tenkujii Takeru!" Takeru called, causing Igasaki to skid to a halt.

"Tenkujii...?" Igasaki repeated.

"Hai!" Takeru nodded, "Ore wa...Tenkuji Takeru, my father was Tenkuji Ryu." he explained.

"Ryu's boy…" he muttered as he walked closer to them. As he got close he could see a faint image of Ryu appear over his son. The man could feel it by looking in the young man's eyes. They were the same kind of eyes; strong, dependable, kind, and with a fire of passion within them. "You are his son…" he awed.

"Yokatta...he stopped," Cyber sighed in relief under her breath before she spotted something through her watch's lens, "Ah!"

"Cyber?" Takeru called out in worry before he jumped to the side as a blade struck where he used to be standing.

"Ganma!" Cyber called, fully looking through it to see the Seiryuuto Ganma, "...Eh? Is that an elephant trunk for a beard?"

 **"Zou janai! Ryuu da!"** the Seiryuuto Ganma snapped.

"Oh…" both human youths said as they looked closer.

"Still looks like a trunk…" Takeru muttered.

"Extremely," Cyber nodded as Takeru summoned his Ghost Driver.

 **"Oh, you two are going to die slowly and painfully…"** Seiryuuto Gama growled as Igasaki started running again.

"Ah!" Cyber yelped before running after him, "M-Matte!"

 **"Oi! That's my line!"** Seiryuto shouted only for Ghost to grab his shoulder before pushing him back.

"No, that's my line!" Ghost shouted kicking the Ganma across the face. "Cyber, you go after Igasaki-san. I've got this one!" he explained as he summoned his GanGun Saber.

 **"You're not getting between me and the final Eyecon!"** Seiryuuto growled.

"Eh? F-Final Eyecon?" Ghost repeated before jumping back from a slash.

 **"Ha!"** Seiryuuto shouted, slashing low as Ghost jumped over it.

Ghost hovered in the air before he floated forward and kicked the Ganma making it stumble back. Ghost let himself fall as he swung down, but Seiryuuto blocked it with the pole of his weapon. Both fighters grunted before pushing the other back. Ghost raised his sword and pressed the trigger before swinging, sending a sword slash of orange light flying at the Ganma, who blocked again. But the force still sent him skidding back.

 **"Impressive,"** Seiryuuto noted before swinging an arm up, **"Men, attack!"** a silence fell, **"...Men, attack!"** another silence only slightly disturbed by a crow cawing, **"...Oi!"** he looked around, **"Where are they?"**

"997, 998, and that makes 999," a voice counted before Ghost looked at a nearby tree to see Benkei floating above a branch, a naginata in his right hand, "Yo~, shounen, Zou face."

 **"Zou janai! Ryu da!"**

"Benkei!" Ghost cheered happily, "Eh...His colors are different…"

"Man...Talk about a lucky day. I've been meaning to do some collecting for Saiyuki-chan," 'Benkei' chuckled as he twirled his naginata when he said the name, "Talk about a lucky break. Sixty Hero Screws all at once."

"Eh?" the two asked before 'Benkei' held out his free hand and opened it...letting a pile of grey Ganma Eyecon fall from it.

 **"Oi...those were my men!"** Seiryuuto complained.

"Heh. So? They were a part of a group after a good friend to me and my brother," 'Benkei' smirked as he flew out and beside Ghost, revealing himself, "Prepare yourself to be Hero Screw 1000 for I, Karakuri~ Benkei~!"

* * *

 **Yokai Karakuri Benkei**

 **Class: Izamashi-Zoku**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Rank: B**

* * *

"I ran into my Brother a little bit ago and he told me about you," K-Benkei noted to Ghost, "Hope you're as good as he says you are."

 **"Karakuri Benkei...that works just fine too!"** Seiryuuto growled.

"Like whatever plans you have will happen!" Ghost shouted, pointing his sword forward while taking out an Eyecon, "Ike, Musashi-san!"

 **=Kaigan: Musashi! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho-Kengo!=**

Ghost's new parka placed itself on as he split his sword in two. Karakuri Benkei swung his weapon around as they both pointed them at the Ganma.

"Sa…" K-Benkei began.

"Koi!" Ghost challenged as they both charged with battle cries.

The Seiryuuto Ganma growled before the mouth of the dragon head on his 'beard' glowed. He let out a fireball from the dragon's mouth at them. Ghost ran ahead as he raised his swords and slashed them in a large X, cuting the fireball into four chunks that fell around him and hit the road. Ghost then stopped and jumped into the air, leading the Ganma's attention. It forgot K-Benkei as he stabbed his weapon into the Ganma's chest, making it stumble back as sparks flew off it.

"Was that shocking for you?" K-Benkei smirked before his blade spark, "How about…" he swung and a lightning bolt slammed into the Seiryuuto Ganma, sending it tumbling back, "NOW?!"

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he flipped around in the air. The two bladed arms on his Parka then came to life as they stretched out and began rapidly slashing the Seiryuuto Ganma, making it stumble back from each cut. Ghost swung his arms as the two blades stabbed into the ground and snapped, bringing Ghost rocketing down. The Kamen Rider landed as he crossed his blades and slashed the Seiryuuto Ganma's chest, making him stumble back as it's black blood was sprayed from the slashes to his chest.

"Ready to end this, shonen?" K-Benkei asked as he brought his hands to the handles on his chest.

"Hai!" Ghost nodded as he scanned the eye on the Gan Gun Saber before pushing and pulling the lever.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: MUSASHI! OMEGA DRIVE SLASH!=**

"Soultimate! Karakuri Mashin Gan!" K-Benkei roared as he opened his chest and unleashed a barrage of lightning-engulfed weapons at Seiryuuto Ganma.

"Niten Ichi-Ryuu Hidari Waki Gamae!" Ghost said as his left sword began glowing with red energy before extending into a giant Katana of red energy before he slashed down.

 **"I will not fall,"** Seiryuuto growled before firing a barrage of fireballs from his dragon's mouth, colliding with the two attacks and creating a smokescreen, dissipating to reveal the Ganma was gone.

"Rats," K-Benkei grumbled, "There goes number 1000." he patted his blade, "There, there, Saiyuki-chan. We'll get 1000 soon."

"He got away...they tend to do that a lot…" Ghost complained, holding both swords in one hand as he took out the Eyecon and canceled his armor.

"Not too shabby there, shounen. No wonder Brother's interested in ya," K-Benkei complimented as he held a hand up and his weapons all came back to him and into his open torso.

"Thank you Benkei...ah...Karakuri-Benkei-san." Takeru corrected himself with a bow of his head. "Oh right, Cyber and Igasaki-san…" he remembered looking down the path. "We can't be too careful with the Ganma." he said as he began running after them.

"Hai, hai. We gotta go…" K-Benkei began before his eyes popped out, "I LEFT HIM ALONE?!" he flew after Takeru, "Oi, hurry up, dammit!"

* * *

Igasaki began panting for breath as he leaned against a tree. He had been running for a few minutes straight, but being an older man and-to his credit-not in the prime of conditions, this much was already taxing on him.

"Ah...ah…" he panted, taking a few seconds to breath much needed air.

"Do you need some water?"

"GAH!" Igasaki yelped.

"Yipe!" Cyber yelped, nearly dropping the offered canteen of water.

"?!" Igasaki got up and spotted her, "S-Shinigami no Shoujo…!" he gasped before covering his mouth, shocked he even spoke that.

"?!" Cyber tensed up, dropping the canteen.

"G…" Igasaki bowed, "Gomen nassai!"

"Eh?" Cyber blinked in confusion, the apology snapping her out of her starting to form thoughts.

"Iga-kun!"

"Cyber-san!" Takeru called as he and K-Benkei got over to them. Takeru walked around them, searching for Ganma as K-Benkei did the same, "Cyber-san...are you okay?" he asked in worry.

"I...Hai, I'm okay, Takeru-san," Cyber replied, her right hand's thumb rubbing against the inside of her hand's pointer finger subconsciously.

"Phew...I don't see anything around," K-Benkei sighed in relief, "Iga-kun's still safe and sound." he looked over at Cyber, "...Wow. You're tall for a woman."

"Nan de?!" Cyber exclaimed.

"Well...it is kind of factual, Cyber-san…" Takeru said calmly, "You're almost a foot taller than me."

"Hai...Still, that 'for a woman' comment was uncalled for," Cyber pouted.

"A-Ano…" the three looked at Igasaki, "A...Are you really Ryu's son?"

Takeru nodded as he walked up to him. "I'm Takeru. My dad was Tenkuji Ryu...your friend." he explained as he pulled out the photo that he had put into his Kimono's sleeve.

"Soka…" Igasaki noted before bowing, "Gomen nassai."

"Eh? What for?" Cyber asked.

"It's my fault for all that has happened," Igasaki replied.

"Eh...what do you mean your fault?" Takeru asked as he grabbed his shoulders and made him stand straight. "What's your fault?"

"The Ganma...Ryu's death...everything…" he explained as he was shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"Eh?" Cyber and Takeru blinked twice.

* * *

After a walk back up to the dam, everyone sat in some chairs as K-Benkei started a fire for some warmth. Igasaki made some instant tea for them to drink and to help calm himself down. After a few minutes of drinking the tea with Benkei arriving for a shift change with K-Benkei, Igasaki took in a deep breath.

"Ah...I suppose I should begin from where, from me...it all began," Igasaki spoke up finally, "I suppose it started quite a long time ago. I am a physics major, I used to be a professor at the local college as well. I met with Ryu when he wanted my help to study something. Something...otherworldly."

"The Monolith," Takeru spoke up.

"Yes. That slab of stone was special...Ryu was convinced it linked our world with another...What we later learned to be the world of the Ganma." Igasaki explained, "I was amazed by this world I was dragged into. Ghost...Yokai." he said looking at the Benkei's as they occupied their time playing Thumb War. "Had you told a younger me about this, I would have never believed it, but Ryu he showed me this strange yet magical world I never knew existed."

"So Takeru's father also worked with Yokai?" Cyber mused in interest.

"He seemed rather popular with some of them." Igasaki added, "I didn't believe it at first, but an experiment with the monolith caused those of us near it at the time to develop a second sight of sorts, letting us see the spirits around us."

"Sugoi...It's like the Yokai Watch...but with his own eyes," Takeru said in amazement.

"Yokai Watch?" Igasaki repeated before Cyber held hers up.

"It lets me see Yokai and I can even summon the ones that I've become friends with," Cyber explained.

"Amazing…" Igasaki spoke as he looked at it, "So...you can summon others like these two?" he asked, motioning to the Benkei's, who were arguing over the rules of their game.

"Only if I have their Medal," Cyber replied before taking out Benkei's Medal, "See?"

"Soka…" Igasaki nodded before pulling out a copy of Benkei's Medal and one depicting Karakuri Benkei...wrestling a vacuum cleaner and losing.

"Ah!" K-Benkei yelped at seeing it while Benkei fell over laughing, "D-Don't look at that!"

"I knew throwing it at you at the last second would be hilarious!" Benkei declared between laughs.

"Hahaha…" Takeru laughed along with Cyber as they realized the story behind the image.

"When that new one comes out, I'm throwing a tiger at you…" K-Benkei grumbled.

"So why do these two guard you?" Cyber asked as the two 'brothers' began to thumb wrestle once more.

"I'm not sure myself...I often ask myself...and them that same thing." he explained, "They are rather stubborn about this goal of theirs."

"Maybe it's because they also like being around you, Igasaki-san," Cyber noted, remembering that K-Benkei had called him 'Iga-kun' a few times.

"I suppose that is the reason why…" Igasaki sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure why...I'm hardly a good friend. My only friend Ryu...and I failed him. And because of my failures...I lost a friend...and a boy lost his father." he stated as tears formed in his eyes again, "And worse, innocent children suffer for it as well…"

"Children?" Cyber repeated.

"Igasaki-san…." Takeru spoke as he walked over to him before crouching down and grabbing his hand. "You blame yourself for everything...even the things you couldn't stop even if you tried."

"Takeru-san…." Cyber whispered, "What did he mean by children?"

"I don't know…" he explained in apology.

"Children were lost...an innocent girl's childhood was taken from her…" Igasaki choked back a sob.

"Her?" Takeru asked in confusion. He then blinked as he looked up at Cyber then back at Igasaki, "Do you mean Cyber-san...you mean mine and Cyber's pasts are...linked?"

"Ah! Iga-kun's crying again!" Benkei yelped.

"Ah! T-Tissues! Oi, Benkei, tissues!"

"I don't have them! You still have them!" Benkei snapped as they began to search each other's open chests.

"Eh?! Are you crazy?! I gave them to you!" K-Benkei argued.

"Seems these two are two halves of an whole baka," Yurusen noted as she floated down and pulled out the fan, "Oi, Takeru, I smell an Eyecon here. Make it."

"Oi, Yurusen, can't you pick your moments better?" Takeru asked annoyed. "We're kind of going through some stuff."

"I'm just being practical. Amazoness agrees with me, right? Faster we get the eyecon faster your new old guy is safe." Yurusen explained floating over and sitting on Cyber's shoulder. "Right, say you agree...you're not agreeing with me."

"..." Cyber was looking down, a far off look in her eyes.

"...Oi. I think her height made gravity too strong for her blood to get to her head at last," Yurusen noted, waving a tiny hand over her face.

"Cyber-san...Cyber-san...Cyber!" Takeru called out to her.

"Eh?! Oh! Oh, gomen, Takeru-san. I...I was just thinking is all."

"Oh, you didn't react to how he dropped the honorific and called you openly as just 'Cyber'." Yurusen noted.

"E-Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Well of course you know that is a indication of a close bond, to drop honorifics means Takeru sees you as someone important...right?" Yurusen explained.

"Typically I don't really like using them, I just do it out of respect." Takeru explained.

"That's a rude habit you know." Benkei spoke.

"I know…" Takeru sighed.

"Want to know what I wanna know?" Yurusen asked before pointing at the two Benkei...who had somehow ended up attached by their bottom halves and were both giving dropped jaw, deadpan looks, "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"We ended up swallowed by the other's stomach again," K-Benkei explained, raising a hand up.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Yurusen snapped, whacking them both with a separate paper folding fan, "You think about what you did, and follow logic next time you troublemakers."

"Igasaki-san, please," Takeru spoke as he placed the paper fan on Igasaki's desk, "I...I need your help in protecting the Benkei Eyecon from the Ganma."

"I...I can't…" Igasaki said looking down, "I can't do it...without Ryu...I can't...I was only ever brave because I had him to help me...he…" he sobbed.

Takeru looked at this before he crouched down and placed one of his hands on his shoulder.

"Gomen...all this time...I forgot." Takeru spoke, trying to comfort the man. "I'm not the only one who misses him. He was my dad, but other people cared about him."

Benkei and K-Benkei grunted as they managed to split up, "That's not true!"

"Iga-kun is brave!" Benkei declared.

"That's right!" K-Benkei agreed, "Managing to stay out here for ten years now, with just Brother and I for company? Even Ryu-chan got headaches around us in just a few minutes but you just wave us off! Now that's brave!"

Igasaki could say nothing as he just tried to calm himself best he could. Takeru sighed as he stood up.

"Daijobu Igasaki-san...I know how you feel. I've felt this pain for the same time." Takeru explained. "Cyber-san...let's go home for tonight." he said with a smile.

"What?!" Yurusen shouted.

"Igasaki-san needs some time. Once he's good, we'll talk with him again." Takeru explained. "He just needs some time to let his emotions out."

"Hai," Cyber nodded before bowing to Igasaki, "I hope you feel better later, Igasaki-san."

"Oh! Shoujou," K-Benkei flew over to her, handing her a copy of his Medal, "Just in case it's being made when my brother's there instead."

"Arigatou," Cyber smiled.

"We'll be back, Igasaki-san." Takeru smiled. "I promise you nothing bad will happen." he added as he and Cyber made their way for the door.

"We'll be back...you two!" Yurusen shouted at the Benkei's as they saluted. "Watch this human with your souls! Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they shouted.

"Good!" she said flying off, the Benkei's sighed as she left only to suck in their guts and stand straight as Yurusen poked her head back in for a second. "I got my Eye on you two Dumb-dumbs."

"Who's Dumb and who's Dumber?" K-Benkei joked.

"Yes," Yurusen stated before leaving.

* * *

"At least this much never changes." Specter's human form sighed as he looked out at the river from a railing. He enjoyed looking at the view of the city at this time of day, the way the water reflected the city skyline.

" _It still awes me how much Japan has changed since I was alive,"_ Mitsunari noted as his Eyecon bounced on the railing, _"It feels more like the wars of the past have changed from being upon the land itself to papers, pens, and those 'computer' thingamabobs and all this legal jargon."_

" _I suppose things have changed a lot since the past haven't they?"_ Kanon muttered

" _Very true!"_ Mitsunari agreed before his Eyecon turned pink, _"Especially the women of this time. They have become prettier and more stronger in the world than back in the Sengoku. Like those women that the shonen walked by getting here on their way to that body of water in a building..."_

"Pool, indoor pool to be specific," Makoto corrected.

" _Eh? I thought Pool was that game with the balls and poking them with sticks,"_ Mitsunari grumbled.

"That's another name for it; its real name is Billiards." Makoto stated as he placed Kanon gently on the railing so she could see the view.

" _I still don't see the purpose of that game. Truly, what is so entertaining about balls hitting other balls using sticks?"_

" _Isn't that the game the bad guys in those old Police Dramas play?"_ Kanon asked.

"Yes, it typically is a gambling sport." Makoto answered.

" _...Gambling, eh? Oh, it's been a long time since I last had a good game involving a bet or a favor,"_ Mitsunari noted, " _I really hope that kid that beat me in Janken before my last battle isn't an Eyecon. I still owe him 500 yen."_

" _Wouldn't 500 yen back then be more now?"_ Kanon asked innocently.

" _...Gah! She's right!"_ Mitsunari freaked, falling over and earning a giggle from Kanon.

"Note to self...never take you anyplace that has gambling," Makoto muttered with a small smirk.

" _You really like to talk more than Tutankhamen and Nobunaga."_

" _Well of course! One's a stuffy jerk and the other's a stuffy idiot!"_

" _Which one's which?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Eh…"_ she blinked in a cute tone.

"Let's see how they feel about that sometime..." Makoto muttered as the Nobunaga Eyecon appeared on the railing...and glared at Mitsunari.

" _Gah! How do you glare when you're just a single eye?!"_ Mitsunari yelped.

Makoto's smirk grew larger as he watched the Eyecons interact. Hearing Kanon laugh made the hardened warrior's battle hardened exterior melt slightly. Mitsunari sighed in relief once Nobunaga went back to wherever the Eyecon came from before tensing and hoping to look to Makoto's left.

" _Someone approaches,"_ Mitsunari noted, the comedic act replaced by the man ready for batttle.

" _Huh...what do you mea-"_ Kanon began before Makoto picked her up in his hand.

"Shh…" he said gently as he turned to the left as well.

Standing there a few feet away was the man in black. How long he'd been there and when he arrived was completely unknown to the three. He was just standing there, his hat hiding his face, as he looked at them through his rounded glasses. After a few moments of disturbing silence the man began walking forward towards Makoto. He stopped a few feet in front of Makoto before looking upwards to meet the taller man's eyes.

"So...the two children survived?" he asked. "Seeing you two here on Earth back in one piece." he mused, "Well, for some, I suppose that's more literal."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise before they steeled in anger and rage. "Omae...what do you know about that day!?" he shouted, grabbing the man's black trenchcoat with his free hand.

"I wasn't the one who made a mistake." he countered, making Makoto's eyes widen again. He then gently freed his coat as he backed away a bit. "I must say, Specter." he said as Makoto became enraged at the use of his Rider name, "I never expected you to be such an enemy to Ghost. Least of all with your lower number of Eyecons. But it's said Specter is the strongest. So Specter...are you stronger?"

Makoto just glared at the man who was walking around him as if looking him over. Each time he called him by the name of his Kamen Rider persona, it only served to add fuel to the rage burning within him. All the while, Mitsunari kept watching the man, staying motionless. Suddenly, the man stepped up to Mitsunari.

"An Eyecon...nani...16?" he asked in shock, reading the top. "Ryu...you kept more from me...you never told me others existed…" he growled, gritting his crooked teeth.

"Alright, that's enough!" Makoto shouted, "Who are you!?"

The man sighed as he composed himself. "I...am like you, my dear boy." he spoke, making Makoto growl in anger. "I am another victim of Tenkuji Ryu's mistakes."

"Nani?" Makoto asked.

"Say...how many does this rare number 16 make for you? 4...5?" he asked in curiosity. "Is that close to what Ghost has…? I mean by my count...he's going to get the final Eyecon. At least...out of the first 15."

"Final...Eyecon?" Makoto asked.

"There is but one last Eyecon needed to complete the needed 15. I wonder who will get it?" the man smirked.

Makoto grabbed Mitsunari before he ran off to his bike. The man chuckled as he saw the bike take off down the road. He then pulled out his briefcase and looked at the 5 Eyecons within it. An evil smirk spread across his face.

"Soon...everything will go my way." he chuckled sinisterly, "As soon as we settle the last of the 15 Eyecons that is." he looked at a pillar where a figure slithered out from behind it. "Have you found a way to distract the two body guards?"

The figure chuckled as their decorated fan covered their mouth, "So long as you keep your end of our agreement, my leader has planned how to get Benei and Karakuri Benkei away from him."

"Good. Then all will be ready." He nodded, as he began walking, "But first I need to make a few...withdrawals."

* * *

"Got it!" Komajirou cheered as he caught a large ball.

"Nice catch, Komajirou!" Komasan cheered.

"Here it comes, Nii-san!" Komajirou called as he threw it to him.

"I got it!" Komsasan said, taking a few large steps back. As he did, he looked out and got a good view of the driveway where he saw Takeru and Cyber pull up on the bike, "Takeru-san! Cyber-san!" he smiled, waving happily before the ball bounced off his head, making him tumble over onto his rear. "Oops...I forgot, zura!"

"Welcome back, zura!" Komajirou smiled as he helped Komasan up before they ran over to the two, "Did you find them, zura?"

"Hai." Takeru smiled as he crouched down to greet them at eye level. "But the person connected to the Eyecon needs some time to himself. So we'll try again later." he explained with a smile to show them all was okay.

"Soka…" Komasan nodded.

Komasan looked over at Cyber, who seemed to be distracted while rubbing the inside of her right hand's pointer finger with her thumb, "Eh?" he walked over and tugged her pant leg, earning her attention, "Daijobu, Cyber-nee?"

"Cyber?" Takeru asked in worry as Komajirou climbed onto his shoulder.

"Eh? O-Oh! It-It's nothing, really," Cyber assured before pulling out Benkei and Karakuri Benkei's Yokai Medals, "I did become their friends so we can summon them when it's time to make Benkei Eyecon."

"Monge~" the Koma-brothers awed.

"Cyber-san is really good at making friends, zura!" Komasan beamed, a flinch from her unnoticed by the others from the comment.

"Cyber-san." Takeru spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask you something, Igasaki-san seemed like he knew you...and something that happened to you. Do you know what he meant? Or maybe something in your past you think maybe might be related to all the things going on around us now?"

"No, not really. I've never met Igasaki-san until today," Cyber replied before looking at her wrist, "Oh! It's that late already? I need to go study for a test tomorrow. Really big one at that. Ja ne!"

"Cyber...wait…" Takeru spoke up, but she was already too far out of earshot, "What was that about?" he asked as the Koma-Kyodai tilted their heads in equal confusion.

"You think it's her time of the month?" Yurusen suggested, taking a sip of tea at the table set up nearby.

"Time of...ah come on, Yurusen! Be mature!" Takru complained.

"Eh. Being mature's overrated. You know I think? She needs a good night out if you catch my drift."

"I'm afraid I do…" Takeru muttered, "But then again, what do you know...you're a familiar."

"How rude! I will let you know even though I'm a familiar, I am still a lady."

"She doesn't really act like one, zura," Komajirou whispered to Komasan, who nodded.

"What was that, Kibble and Bits brothers?" Yurusen asked, looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Monge!" both freaked as Komairou ran off quickly while Komasan jumped into Takeru's kimono, shivering.

"Come back here and take my Yurusen Justice!" Yurusen shouted, pulling out a paper fan and chasing Komajirou around the lawn.

"I'm gonna go check my dad's office, Maybe one of his old books will have some info on Igasaki-san." Takeru mused, deciding to ignore Yurusen. He then walked in before tossing Komajirou an umbrella which he used to block all of Yurusen's swings, making it into a game of Chanbara.

"Igasaki, zura?" Komasan pondered, "...Oh! I think I saw that name on a picture in the office, zura."

"Eh really? Thanks, Komasan, you're a big help!" Takeru smiled as they made it into the office before they both screamed in surprise at a party favor popping.

"ALOHA!" Senin cheered, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, and sandals.

"Occhan/Senin-san!" they both called out.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he pulled out a sun hat and an ukulele as he began strumming.

"Uhn!" Komasan beamed, nodding happily.

"Occhan, where have you been?"

"Vacation, Easter Islands, Hawaii, Jamaica," he listed while dancing, "All in the name of research of course!" he laughed.

"Monge~!" Komasan awed, stars in his eyes while his tail wagged.

"Oh, right! I bring gifts for everybody! I brought back Cyber-chan some jewelry from Hawaii..." he explained, pulling out some bracelets, "I bought the kitty some Hawaiian chocolates, and for Komasan; a fire Dancer outfit."

"MONGE!" Komasan cheered, bouncing in place in giddiness.

' _You've corrupted him. You really have…'_ Takeru sweatdropped.

"Oh, and I brought this for you." he said to Takeru as he pulled out a stone statue that had an Easter Island head and was holding a white orb.

"Eh?" Takeru blinked twice.

"This is a rare item from Easter Island, cool, ain't he." he said, handing it to Takeru.

"A...statue…" he muttered, holding it by its head.

" _Don't hold me by my head."_ the Statue talked suddenly as he began shaking in his hands.

"Whoa…!" Takeru shouted, fumbling it around. "It talks?!"

" _Of course I can talk."_

"...Yokai?"

"I don't know." Sennin said in english with a shrug of his shoulders. "Some freaky magic man was selling them for a couple bucks, so I bought him for you." he explained. "Boy, is he chatty. He was talkin entire plane ride back."

" _You stuffed me into your checked baggage at the layover in Australia."_

"Not my fault you screamed 'Hello! I am Lindsey Lohan!' when they checked!"

"Ah...what does he do?" Takeru asked.

"Beats me. The freaky magic man ran off laughing like a looney toon after I bought it," Sennin explained with a shrug, "I think he was happy to get rid of it."

"Monge...That's really neat, zura," Komsan awed as he began to put on his new cosplay.

"Here, Komasan...keep an eye on him," Takeru said, putting the statue down on the edge of the table.

" _So what's your story, kid? Wrong turn at Albuquerque?"_

"I came to the city to see it, zura," Komasan beamed, "Then I met Takeru-san and Cyber-san and I live here now, zura!"

" _Ah, country boy."_

"I think that statue will fit in around here…" Takeru muttered.

"I knew you'd like it!" Sennin beamed, "Who needs a rare one of a kind magic Surfboard that can fly." he said as Takeru just stared at him in surprise. "Enjoy your gift."

" _Cheap old man: 1, Dejected Teenager: 0."_ The statue chuckled.

"But Takeru-san is still here," Komasan tilted his head.

" _I said dejected, not ejected."_

"Eh?" Komasan blinked in confusion.

"Oh alright alright, I was saving this one for Hanukkah...but here." Sennin said pulling out a small device shaped like a paper lantern. "Ta-da! A Lantern...but before you go 'cheap Old Occhan,' behold!" he shouted as it jumped and opened into a spider-like mode, "The Kumo Lantern!"

"Monge~!" Komasan awed, holding the statue, "It's like Condor-san and Bat-san."

" _Let go of me. Your fur is tickling me."_

"Occhan, it's nice and all... but back to reality, please. I have a lot of serious questions." Takeru sighed as the Kumo Lantern climbed up his shoulder.

"Oh fine, spoil sport, you should relax, take that girl of yours out to a nice dinner and what not. You're 18."

"I'm also a ghost!" Takeru countered as Komasan put the head in on the shelves in one based off the Easter Islands.

"Okay, got me there."

" _These two should be a comedy act,"_ the talking statue chuckled, earning a nod from Komasan as he was trying not to laugh.

"Please...can you tell me anything about how a man named Igasaki is connected to all of this...or maybe how Cyber is linked to my dad's past?" Takeru asked. "It seems like something Igasaki and my father worked on was related to Cyber. But she doesn't want to tell me."

"Hm...I see." Sennin muttered. "I know how to make her answer...first you must set up a perfect night to…"

"Occhan!"

"Okay, okay." he complained as he pulled out his cane and tapped it, making a gold wave wipe out his vacation clothes and summon forth his robes.

"Ne, Takeru-san, what do you mean?" Komasan asked in interest.

"Igasaki-san seems to know about something that happened to Cyber in the past...but neither of them will talk about it more." Takeru explained, "I'm wondering if maybe this is something that is important to her...in that it could be something related to the Ganma." he explained further.

"Eh? Something happened to Cyber-san, zura?" Komasan gasped.

"You mean her moniker?" Sennin spoke getting their attention. "The Shinigami no Shoujo."

"Shinigami?" Takeru asked.

"Cyber-san's dead?!" Komasan fell over in shock.

"Iie, iie, iie, iie," Sennin responded quickly while he waved a hand to calm down the excitable little Yokai.

"Maybe we should let Occhan explain before we freak out," Takeru noted as he patted Komasan's head to help him calm down.

"Uhn..." Komsan nodded as he and Takeru sat at the table with Sennin.

"Ah...such a sad tale." Sennin sighed, "I know it, and it is full of misunderstanding...heartbreak...and sorrow." he shook his head, his normal happy and jovial air seemed gone, replaced by a sad and lamenting one. "I know the story indeed, but even I find it not in my place to tell it. Cyber-chan needs to explain it herself. For only by that can she open up to her friends." he explained to them as he sat down. "I know I keep things from you, but this one is one that simply isn't my place to tell."

"Soka…" Takeru sighed, Komasan doing the same as he rested his head on the table.

"But this is where you come in." Sennin explained as he lifted his cane and poked Takeru's forehead. "This is where a good friend comes in handy. Right, Komsan?"

"Hai!" Komasan nodded.

"A good friend…" Takeru repeated with a nod.

"Get back here!" Yurusen shouted, chasing Komajirou through the house, breaking the tension slightly. After a second, everyone laughed a bit as Komajirou parried all of Yurusen's swings.

* * *

"Ah! Good morning, Takeru-kun!" Whisper greeted as he floated over to the halting motorcycle before Cyber's house.

"Ah Whisper ohayo." Takeru nodded the Yokai as he took off his helmet. "Is Cyber home?"

"She just left a few minutes ago on her early morning jog, whis," Whisper explained, "A healthy body makes for a healthy mind, whis."

"Soka." Takeru nodded. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with her, I need to have a serious talk with her." he explained with a smile. "Don't worry Whisper...it's nothing too serious." he explained to calm him before he began jumping to conclusions. "Just something I have to do as her friend."

Whisper smiled at that with a nod. "Of course, of course." he nodded again. "Go on ahead, Takeru-kun! I shall hold down the fort."

"Thanks, Whisper." he smiled as he walked off.

"Such a kind boy." Whisper mused as he watched Takeru leave.

"Aw~ He plans to confess his feelings." Yurusen said as she poofed in alongside Whisper.

"EH?!" Whisper exclaimed, "She is ill-prepared for such a step in their relationship!"

"Well get ready, 'cause it'll happen sooner or later." Yurusen giggled. "Besides...I'm just here to torment you with my knowing what they are talking about. I know what shall happen...I know."

"..." Whisper's eye twitched at that before he floated inside the house. Yurusen blinked before Whisper came out with his hands behind his back. "To your torment I say this: Stop tormenting Takeru and Cyber!" he shouted as he sprayed air freshener in her eye.

"It burns!" she cried, falling to the ground.

"Justice is served, whis!" Whisper declared in a dramatic and deep voice.

* * *

Takeru walked down the street as he looked for Cyber. It was still early, but he'd driven past her on her morning jogs before. So he had a good guess as to her path. Takeru was brought out of his thoughts as he was greeted by most of Cyber's neighbors. Since Takeru began coming around, many of her neighbors would greet him. As the Young Boy who would inherit the Daitenkuji Temple, he was a bit popular. Takeru continued his walk in hopes of finding Cyber sooner. The thoughts and worry in his mind were getting heavy. As he turned a corner while thinking, he and someone ended up colliding into each other.

"Ah!" Cyber yelped as she and Takeru fell over on their behinds, "Ite...Eh? T-Takeru-san?"

"Ah...thank me for being a ghost." Takeru groaned as he got back up. "Ah, Cyber-san!" he panicked as he held his hand out for her to take. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. But at least I found you." he smiled.

"Oh. You were looking for me?" Cyber asked as she took the offered hand.

"Hai…" he said as he puller her up to her feet. "Ano…" he muttered, scratching his head, "How do I begin this...about what happened with Igasaki-san...I asked Occhan a little about him." he explained with a pause. "Well, first of all Occhan is back from his vacation and he brought back souvenirs."

"Oh? Where did he go?" Cyber asked.

"From what I can gather, any tropical relaxation place. Hawaii seemed like his favorite. Since he brought back a ton of cool gifts for you and Jibanyan from there. He already gave Komasan his of another cosplay for him to wear." he explained, "Before you ask, it's a fire dancer."

"...I...I can actually see him dressed up as that in my head," Cyber sweatdropped, "...And I can see Onari-san freaking out and Komajirou-chan cheering when Komasan-chan figures out how to light the staff for fire dancing."

"Hehehe...it's a good thing I can count on Komajirou to help out." Takeru chuckled in agreement before his smile dropped slightly. "But beyond that, Occhan told me a little bit about Igasaki...in his cryptic way, but then we came across something relating to you."

"O-Oh? What was that?"

"...I get the feeling if I say it...I'll bring up something bad from your past." Takeru explained as he rubbed his arm. "But...if I do...then you can tell me to stop. He said something about...Shinigami no Shoujo." he finally spoke it.

Cyber tensed up at that, _'Sennin-san k-knows?!'_

"Cyber…" Takeru spoke, getting her attention again. "I don't know what that's about...Occhan refused to tell me. So...I decided to ask you about it. You're my friend, and I'm yours. You can tell me anything, and I will try my best to help. I mean...I'm a ghost, I don't think anything you have could top that so...if there's anything you need my help with. Then I'm here."

"..." Cyber inhaled, "O-Okay...B...But not here." she grabbed his wrist and moved off, "This way."

"Where...whoa...you're stronger than I anticipated!" Takeru said in surprise as he was dragged off.

"Ooh…" Yurusen noted as she watched them walk off. "WhisButt Follow!" she ordered to Whisper, who was floating behind her.

"Gah! Oi, don't tug on my tail!" Whisper exclaimed.

* * *

Cyber finally let go of Takeru as the two made their way to the park. At this time of day very few people were around and so it was mostly empty. Eventually, the two were sitting on a pair of swings far away from anyone to see them.

"...Shinigami no Shoujo...Girl of the Death God…" Cyber spoke up after a few moments of quiet, "It...It's a moniker I ended up with all the way back when I was four." she looked down at her feet, making tiny circles with the tip of one of her shoes in the dirt, "It started all the way back then, when I first was around kids my age. I met this boy the same age as me. We got along really well, liking a lot of the same stuff at that age. We said we'd be great friends, but...on his way home, he was in a car crash and was the only one that died." Takeru's eyes widened, "A week later, and I tried to become friends with a girl. We got along great, but...she went missing that same day. It turned out a neighbor of her's who people knew as a kind-hearted person...murdered her the day we said we'd always be friends and buried her in their flower garden."

Takeru could only stare in shock and surprise at the story he was being told. Yurusen herself from her listening spot was also stunned silent. Whisper...was tugging on a handkerchief so he wouldn't cry with streams of tears falling from his eyes.

"Each time I tried to make a friend...they'd end up dying either that same day or just a day or so later," Cyber went on, "The other kids began to avoid me and started calling me Shinigami no Shoujo. And when they didn't avoid me...it was just to bully me, saying things like I didn't belong or knock stuff out of my hands…" her hands tightened on the swing's chain ropes, "...I just didn't understand why…A-And even now, because you wanted to be my friend, you..."

"Cyber…" Takeru spoke at that, he quickly stood up before walking over to her. He then surprised her be wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Gomen...I never should have made you remember all that. I can't understand how you felt...I can only grasp the basic feeling...losing my father...and two friends of my own." he explained as he tightened his hug only slightly. "Gomen...I'm really sorry Cyber."

"Takeru-san…" Cyber whispered, blushing a bit from the hug, before blinking twice, "Eh? You lost two friends?"

"Hai…" he nodded after a moment. "When I was young...just a bit before my Tousan died. I had two friends...Makoto...he was like a big brother to me, I knew I could always depend on him. And his little sister, Kanon-chan, she was like my little sister too. She was super adorable. My Tou-san took them in after their mother passed away and their father left." he explained. "It was like one day suddenly I had a Onii-san and Imouto, and together with Tou-san...we made a happy family."

"S...Soka…" Cyber noted.

"Then one day...they just vanished. I searched and I searched but I never found them. For the longest time I told myself their father came back and took them away, to keep myself from thinking the worst." Takeru added, "Not long after that Tou-san died, and it was just me an Onari for a few years, then Shibuya and Narita arrived. But, now there's Occhan, Yurusen, Whisper, Komasan, Komajirou, Jibanyan….and you Cyber." he explained, "So...now you have all of us too. I still hope I'll find them again, but till then I'm still here for them. And I'll still be here for you."

Yurusen sniffed as she heard all that. She even complained about Whisper cutting onions next to her. Whisper just ignored her in favor of blowing his nose on her cape. Even their normal arguing couldn't stand up to the influx of emotions.

"...Arigatou," Cyber smiled softly before a pondering look formed on her face, "Do you think Igasaki-san knows about what happened to them?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Takeru replied with a sigh, "But he can tell us when he's ready."

"Aw~" Yurusen said making them finally notice her. "They can't let go of eachother."

"Eh?" both blinked before looking to see Takeru's hand on Cyber's, "Ah!" both got up with blushes on their faces.

"Hehehehehhee!" Yurusen giggled in glee before hands grabbed her.

"You…" Whisper began before shoving her into a cannon and fired it, sending her flying into the distance, "RUIN THE MOOD TOO MUCH!"

"Where did he get the cannon?" Cyber whispered to Takeru, who shrugged discreetly to not attract Whisper's attention, while Whisper rolled the cannon away.

"No good little troll who looks like a teru teru bozu..." Whisper grumbled before turning to Cyber and Takeru, "Apologies all around, whis~"

"It's alright Whisper." Takeru chuckled, the sudden tension breaker making him lose his composure. Takeru then began laughing after a few more seconds.

"Eh?" Cyber pondered.

"Sorry...sorry...just...I find it funny…" he chuckled pointing at Whisper and then where Yurusen was shot off towards.

"O...Oh!" Cyber's eyes widened before giggling, "It-it was pretty funny."

"Ah...all is good." Whisper sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"No, it's not." a dripping wet Yurusen spoke appearing next to him. "I landed in a pond…" she explained as she took off her cape and spun it around before twisting it.

"What are you doing?" Whisper asked before she snapped it out like a whip and it made Whisper jump to the side in shock, "Ah!"

"Yurusen Justice!" she shouted, snapping her makeshift whip as she chased Whisper through the park.

Their two human partners just held their hands to their faces trying...and failing to stifle their laughter. They weren't sure if this was something their companions did on purpose to cheer them up, but it did its job regardless.

"Still…" Cyber noted as their stifled laughs died down, "Did you find anything about Igasaki-san being friends with you tou-san like he said?"

"Cyber-chan and I confirmed that he was a teacher at Cyber-chan's college in the past, whis," Whisper added, showing his Yokai-Pad to reveal it was on a page talking about Igasaki-san, "Sonoda-hakase even knew him when she went to ask yesterday afternoon."

"Well...I found a copy of the picture Igasaki had." Takeru added as he pulled a photo out of his kimono. "It was in one of my dad's drawers. Along with some notes that looked like the same crazy math."

"The other had all kinds of stuff we can only describe as Magic," Yurusen added. "Takeru's Dad has a tons of neat stuff in there."

"I see…" Cyber nodded as she looked at the photo.

"NYOIII!"

"AH-HAHAHA!" the two turned to see Jibanyan holding onto Whisper's tail while looking over Cyber and at the photo.

"Jibanyan?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Cyber asked as she grabbed the startled Jibakurei from Whisper's tail.

"I saw you guys here and came over, nyan. Then I saw that photo!" Jibanyan explained as he pointed at it, specifically at the last man of the three adults in the photo.

"Hai?" Takeru said, holding it up for the feline Yokai, "What about it?"

"I've seen that man, nyan!" Jibanyan exclaimed, causing Cyber and Takeru to look at him with wide eyes, "Yesterday afternoon, I was about to fight an ice cream truck when I saw him. He was talking to a Green Elephant-Trunk-for-a-beard Ganma and one of those solid white Yokai, nyan. I think it was a Mamushi Gyōji, nyan."

"Mamushi Gyōji are an A-Rank, Lightning Attribute Yokai of the Nyororon-zoku," Whisper explained, showing his YokaiPad to them to let them look at the image of a gold snake wearing a red hat, sporting a mustache, and a wooden fan held by its tail, "When a battle starts, they often appear out of nowhere and inspirit the participants and causes them to play completely fair and square."

"Eh really?" Takeru asked before shaking it off, "Wait...he was talking with that Ganma from yesterday?"

"That's right, nyan!" Jibanyan nodded, "I was hit by the truck before I could hear it all, but I think they said something about Benkei, nyan!"

"Eh?" Takeru blinked.

"Oh no...a traitor." Yurusen stated bluntly. "Mister creepy must have gone all turncoat on Takeru's dad and that Igasaki guy!"

"..." Whisper took a second to process the evidence and Yurusen's theory, "AH! You make a good point for once!" Whisper shouted. "If he's working with the Ganma, then it only makes sense!"

"Where did you see them?" Cyber asked.

"This wa…" Jibanyan began.

"Takeru!"

"Huh?" they all blinked as they turned around and saw Specter in his human form walk over to them, an angry look in his eyes as he stomped towards them.

"Specter…" Takeru muttered as he got in front of Cyber.

" _Oh! Yo~ Whisbei~!"_ Mitsunari called, his Eyecon hopping onto Specter's head.

"Ah! Mitsunari-sama~!" Whisper waved happily before Specter shoved Mitsunari into his pocket, "Gah! Oi! Be careful with Mitsunari-sama's Eyecon!" he squeaked when Specter glanced at him in his glaring, "...Sumimasen."

"All of you leave!" Specter shouted as he stopped. "This is between me and Takeru!"

"What now…?" Takeru groaned.

"Takeru…" he growled, "What do you know about Ryu-san's research!"

"Ryu-san...my Tou-san." he muttered at hearing that. "How do you know my…" he paused as he looked at his face for a long moment. "Omae...that's how…" he muttered before gulping as he decided to take a guess, "You're him...you're Makoto...aren't you?"

"...EH?! N(Y)ANI?!" Cyber, Whisper, and Jibanyan exclaimed in shock.

"That's right." Makoto nodded. "Ore wa...Fukami Makoto!" he stated as he summoned his Ghost Driver. "Now tell me...what happened 10 years ago!"

"Matte…" Takeru called out as Makoto dropped his Eyecon into the Ghost Driver.

 **=Kaigan: Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki-Doki Ghost!=**

Kamen Rider Specter ran at them before he jumped into the air. Takeru pushed the others away before he took the punch to the face sending him stumbling away. Specter roared as he charged at Takeru who rolled out of the path of his attacks. Takeru rolled back up as he summoned his Ghost Driver, Cyber, whisper, and Jibanyan scurrying behind a nearby tree.

"Henshin!"

 **=Kaiga: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

Ghost took Takeru's place as he blocked a kick from Specter with his forearms. Both Riders then stepped back before Specter swung a punch at Ghost. The Orange Rider was able to block it by raising his arm and catching his arm mid swing by the crux of his elbow. Ghost then rolled back before kicking Specter's abdomen and sending him flying over him.

Specter rolled forward before his feet touched a tree trunk. He then jumped off as he lunged back at Ghost who just got back on his feet. Specter crashed into Ghost and knocked him over. Both riders tumbled along the ground before separating from one another. Ghost was the first up.

"What's going on, nyan?" Jibanyan pondered, "I thought Specter was the bad guy, but he's someone Takeru knyows?"

"Makoto is the name of Takeru's childhood friend." Cyber explained in worry as she saw the two Riders charge at one another.

Ghost grabbed Specter as they grappled with one another by grabbing each other's parka's. Specter walked forward and slammed his knee into Ghost's abdomen, making him stumble back a couple steps. Specter then grabbed Ghost by his hood before swinging him around and tossing him to the ground.

"Talk!" Specter ordered.

"Wait...Makoto-nii-chan…" Ghost spoke as he blocked a punch only for Specter to slam his palm into his mask making him stumble back. "Where have you been...where did you go?!" he asked as Specter spun around and slammed a straight kick to his chest, sending him falling back and rolling across the ground.

"What happened…" Specter growled out as he pulled out Nobunaga's Eyecon. "What did Ryu-san do!?"

 **=Kaigan: Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!=**

Specter put on his new Parka as he summoned his Gan Gun Hand. He slid the pump up as the fingers closed into gun mode. He then aimed and fired at Ghost, making sparks fly off his chest.

"Talk or I'll beat the answers out of you!"

"I don't know…" Ghost panted, "I swear, I don't know!"

=This is Nobunyaga. I am on vacation still. Do not try again=

"...Why are you trying to summon Nobunyaga?" Whisper asked.

"Well, he asked I summon him whenever I see Specter use the Nobunaga Eyecon," Cyber replied.

"Why not summon Honobono? He can Inspirit them both to stop the fight," Whisper suggested, trying not to watch as the two Riders continued on.

"I can't. Honobono-san and Donyorinne-san are having a honeymoon in Hawaii," Cyber replied.

"Seriously!?" Whisper complained.

Specter continued firing at Ghost as he blocked with his Gan Gun Sword. Ghost charged forward using his sword as a makeshift shield before he knocked the Gan Gun Hand out of his path and grabbed it keeping it pointed at the ground.

"Makoto-nii-chan, calm down! Please tell me what happened!?" Ghost begged as Specter pushed him away.

"If you don't know anything then you're useless!" he shouted before shooting Ghost point blank in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

"Please...talk to me...what happened to you…" Ghost panted as his chest armor continued smoking from the blasts.

"Don't pretend you care!" Specter roared as he swung his firearm around and smashed it against Ghost's helmet sending him stumbling away. "Why aren't you fighting back…"

"Because you're my friend…" Ghost grunted getting up. "I won't fight you."

Specter growled before he aimed and fired again each blast hitting Ghost's armor making him stumble back. Ghost grunted before he held his hand forward and formed an orange dome that blocked the blasts. Specter growled before he jumped up while pulling and pushing on the lever of his Driver.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: Nobunaga! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Specter then shot forward with a flying side kick coated in purple fire as he crashed into Ghost, causing a large explosion. Ghost was sent tumbling away as Specter landed on the ground in a crouch.

"I can't bare to watch…" Whisper gulped, covering his eyes as Specter lifted up Ghost.

"Takeru...what are you doing?! Fight back!" Yurusen shouted.

"Come on, Takeru! Give him a beatdown, nyan!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Takeru-san…" Cyber whispered in concern.

"Ah…" Ghost grunted, getting back up once again.

Specter pulled out Tutankhamen and dropped it into his Ghost Driver. Ghost panted for a second before pulling out Musashi and doing the same.

 **=Kaigan: Musashi!=**

 **=Kaigan: Tutankhamen!=**

Both Kamen Riders charged at one another in flashes of teal and red as their weapons blocked one another's. Specter's scythe pointed dangerously at Ghost's helmet as he used his twin swords to keep the weapon from hitting its mark. Both Kamen Riders pushed against each other before Ghost took a step back with his left and used the momentum to spin and kick the handles of their weapons, sending them flying off to the side and out of their hands.

Specter stumbled forward in shock as he looked at his now empty hands. He then looked at Ghost, who's bladed scarves came to life like tentacles. They began swinging and slicing at Specter's armor, scratching his armor and parka, before stabbing both forward, sending Specter in the opposite direction of their weapons.

"Yatta! He's winning!" Jibanyan cheered, waving fan with Ghost's symbol on them with Yurusen.

"Please stop…" Ghost said as his parka's arms stopped moving. "Makoto-nii-chan...we don't have to fight...I can help you."

Specter grunted getting back to his feet. "What do you even understand…?" he finally grunted. "You got to stay here in the human world...happy and ignorant...while we were trapped in hell!"

"Hell?" Cyber repeated under her breath in confusion, "He's dead like Takeru-san?"

"You can't possibly understand the pains I've gone through! Let alone my goals!" Specter grunted as he slowly got into a battle ready stance. "AH!" he roared as he charged at Ghost before becoming a flash of light.

Ghost blinked before Specter appeared from his left and swung his arm and struck his helmet, sending him stumbling over. Both Riders rolled across the ground before kicking one another away. Both Riders flipped back to their feet and Specter lunged at Ghost who waited patiently. As Specter's arms came close, Ghost shot his arms up and grabbed Specter by his parka before spinning around and tossing Specter away and into a tree. Specter grunted, falling down before spinning back up and to his feet. Specter turned his head to the side before he rolled to his right.

Specter grabbed his Gan Gun Hand and twirled it around. Specter then rushed at Ghost as he began swinging. Ghost ducked and jumped over each swing of the scythe blade. But Specter spun and swung in a wide arc, his blade stopping behind Ghost's neck. Specter then pulled it forward, bringing Ghost into a knee strike to his abdomen, making him stumble back...only for the scythe blade to act like a hook and keep him from getting any distance. Specter then spun Ghost around before tossing him down to the ground. Ghost rolled with the fall before getting up on one knee, he then looked up as Specter's sche swung and lanced his chest armor, making sparks fly off it as he was sent falling back again.

"Ah!" Ghost groaned in pain before he rolled out of the way of the scythe blade as it impaled the ground where his head use to be. Ghost looked up before kicking Specter away. His left sword scarf shot out and wrapped around the Gan Gun Hand before yanking it out of Specter's arm.

"Yes that's good, Takeru! Keep him from using that damn Gun...Scythe...thing…" Yurusen muttered, "You know what I mean!" she shouted.

"Just be careful if that snake decides to separate from it, whis! That thing has acid spit!" Whisper warned.

Ghost blocked a punch from Specter before swinging him around and twisting his arm behind his back. Specter grunted in surprise as Ghost held him in place.

"Please...stop...you need to calm down...Tell me what happened...Where's Kanon-chan!?" Ghost asked in worry.

Specter growled as he pushed back with his legs and slammed Ghost into a tree. This got the Blue Kamen Rider free as he took a step forward before spinning and landing a reverse hook kick to Ghost's helmet sending him falling to the ground. Specter then made a run for his weapon again. Ghost grabbed another Eyecon as he slowly got back up.

 **=Kaigan: Newton!=**

Specter was about to reach for the Gan Gun Hand before a red pulse pushed it away and sent it into the streets. Specter growled before a blue pulse struck him and lifted him into the air. The pulse then stopped as Specter was left to fall to the ground with a slight thud. Specter groaned in pain from the sudden fall before a red pulse pushed him across the ground and into a tree...before pushing him up the tree.

Ghost Newton Damashii lowered his arms as he stopped his attack, letting Specter fall back down to the ground with a grunt. Ghost panted as he finally was able to calm down. Even as a ghost, it seemed he felt the same things from a normal adrenaline rush.

"Is it safe to come out, whis?" Whisper asked, phasing through the tree the three were hiding behind.

"Makot-nii-chan…" Ghost muttered as Specter just layed there for a moment. "Makoto-Nii-chan!" he panicked running over to him.

"No Takeru, stop!" Yurusen called out to him.

Specter suddenly came to life as he lifted his body up on one arm before slamming a kick into Ghost's chest. Specter then pulled and pushed on the lever of his Driver.

 **=Tutankhamen OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost was surprised as a powerful sandstorm slammed into him, pushing him back across the ground. Specter then disappeared into a puff of sand before appearing to Ghost's right and swinging his arm like claws and slashed Ghost across his shoulder. Specter vanished again before he began jumping around and striking Ghost from multiple angles. Specter roared as he landed an uppercut to Ghost's helmet, sending him up into the sandstorm that circled around them.

Specter then held his hand out as his Gan Gun Hand flew into his grasp. He then jumped up and tackled into Ghost in the sky. The blade tried digging into the bubble jacket of the Newton Parka, but only ended up stuck in it. Specter grunted before he moved the Gan Gun Hand's hand around so its symbol was in front of Ghost's Driver. The eye contact initiated and the weapon began charging energy by borrowing it from Ghost himself.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: OMEGA FANG!=**

Specter spun around before he tossed Ghost down to the ground. Specter then spun around in the sky, dispersing the sandstorm, as Ghost laid on the ground. Energy pooled around the blade of Specter's scythe, making it grow larger and more intimidating. Specter growled as he swung forward while spinning, the Rider coming down on Ghost to end the battle.

"Takeru!" everyone cried.

Ghost laid there for a moment before his arm shot up as he messed with the lever of his Ghost Driver.

 **=Newton: OMEGA DRIVE!=**

A giant red pulse then shot out of his glove as it slowed Specter down until he was frozen in place above Ghost. After a moment, Ghost sighed as he increased the power and launched Specter high into the air.

"Wow...That is really high, nyan," Jibanyan noted, having pulled a pair of binoculars out of his sash to look at the sky.

"If I'm right, I launched him just short of entering upper orbit," Ghost sighed, Newton's intellect allowing him to make sense of what his move did, "It'll take him a bit to get back down."

"Daijobu?" Cyber asked as she ran over to him.

"I…" Ghost began as his armor reverted and left behind Takeru. "I'm not sure how to feel…" he finally explained as he looked up. After finally calming down from the fight with Specter, Takeru finally fell to his knees as the gravity of this truth hit him with all its force, "All this time...I've been fighting my friend. The enemy who has been trying to destroy me...is Makoto-nii-chan…"

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...That's a Heroic BSOD coming up on Takeru…_

 _Z0: Indeed. The reveal of who Specter was, was indeed a very sad moment for Takeru. Cause he just refused to fight back against him._

 _GT: Here's to hoping he's gonna recover from this. Because I don't think Specter's gonna fall for Newton twice in a row…_

 _Z0: Don't worry I'm pretty sure by next chapter Takeru will have gained another new trick for his aresenal. One that can for sure handle Specter._

 _O.N: Hey Z0 sorry to show up but i had this delivered in relation a comment you got*shows Brave level 100*_

 _Z0: What does that have to do with Specter?_

 _O.,N: oh shit am i late this is the outro my bad*leaves* oh by the way i think Re:Birth Specter is out._

 _Z0: I shall find it eventually. Thanks anyway for showing up good buddy._

 _GT: Bye-bye, ON~! *waves* Yurusen, cue preview or no lines next chapter for you!_

 _Yurusen: You slave drivin' little… *cuts down screen*_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai Chronicles~

Takeru: How am I supposed to fight agaisnt my childhood friend over a wish…?

Nobunyaga: It's not up to me whether the Eyecon comes out or not. Benkei has always been swayed by his emotions.

Takeru: I don't want to fight...but I need to make my feelings reach out to Makoto-nii-chan.

Igasaki: Ryu...I will stop being afraid...and make sure the next generation has their chance.

Makoto: This time, we'll settle it for real Takeru.

Man In Black: Now let the final scramble begin.

Ghost Driver: Aniki! Mukimuki! Niōdachi!

Ghost: Ikuze!

 **Chapter 13:The Battle of Gojo Bridge! Aniki Doko-da?!**

K-Benkei and Benkei: IKUZE!

* * *

 _GT: Oh, this is gonna be a good next chapter. I can feel it._

 _Z0: Oh yeah, get ready for some epic manly battling next chapter._

 _Yurusen: Pft...men._

 _Z0: Why are you still here._

 _Yurusen: Overtime check._

 _GT: ...We pay overtime?_

 _O.N: Ahahahaha GT...we don't pay the slaves._

 _Yurusen: WHAT?! *zips out and comes back in wearing a mini Musashi Parka...while wielding Voltron's Blazing Sword* YURUSEN DAI-JUSTICE!_

 _O.N: *reprograms the sword to vanish* Ghost and Voltron have video games. Reprogramming powers win and also...*reprograms Yurusen*_

 _Yurusen: I am whis butt's loyal servant._

 _Whisper: In that case, I order you to go to the corner and think about your actions, whis._

 _O.N: This lasts 'till chapter 13 where she'll give everyone in that chapter bad luck and until then I am short on time for this cameo bye*vanishes into a hole*_

 _Z0: Well that was fun. But anyway that's the end of this chapter. It was fun to get back to work and finish it and we hope you readers enjoyed._

 _GT: *Nods* So until next time, read and review everyone!_

 _Z0: Bye-Bye_


	13. The Battle of Gojo Bridge! Aniki Doko-da

_GT: Hello? Yeesh...We haven't been here since…_

 _Whisper: *erupts from the dust covering the room, dried up like a mummy* April 15, 2016!_

 _Z0: *comes from around a corner, covered in cobwebs* When did Spider-Man move in?_

 _GT: It may not be Spidey, Z0. Could be normal spiders or a spider-based Yokai such as a Tsuchigumo, Jorōgumo, or Onigumo._

 _Z0: Would you blame me if I wished it was Spidey...cause then I'd be happy knowing it's just synthetic webbing? *hair comes to life cutting the cobwebs* Ah...man it has been a while._

 _Whisper: Where have you two been?! We're practically skin and bones here!_

 _Z0: Uhm….but I left the door open and the Kitchen is down the hall. So...wouldn't it be your own fault for not leaving to get a samich down the hall?_

 _Yurusen: *erupts from the dust, also dried up like a mummy* The idiot closed the door and caused the child lock to activate in it._

 _Whisper: You're the one that threw me!_

 _Yurusen: I threw you cause you were crying 'cause our humans never returned...well you're human. Mine's still a ghost. And 'cause of you, we were stuck in here for the duration of an entire new Kamen Rider!_

 _Whisper: Urusei! *smacks Yurusen with a paper folding fan...only for it to collapse into dust on them both*_

 _GT: *sighs* I'll go hire an Arai Mashō and his Katazukerai troops for clean up in here._

 _Z0: Good idea. We'll have to get back to work._

 _Whisper: *comes out of the dust, coughing* Wait! *holds up some envelopes* Review questions, whis!_

 _Z0: Oh thanks Whisper. Go clean yourselves up for work._

 _Yurusen: Ha! *smashes Whisper with a hammer flattening him and causing a larger dust explosions* Worth it…_

 _GT: First up is, oh! Felipexza! Our first review in another language! Nice! We are going international! Now let's see… 'no me esperaba que saber tubiera un pasado asi , las muertes tendrán algo que ver con los ganma ? pero que emocionante' ...uh…*pulls out old high school Spanish textbook* Well...Glad we gave you the unexpected backstory. Always looking out for those twists. As for it involving the Ganma...well...you'll just have to wait and see._

 _Z0: What a nice turn of events a review in another language. Let's see what else we get Curiostomjerry well the first one of two: 'I'm been quite wondering is that talking Moai statue is from any series we know? Is Sennin planning to turn him into a new Ghost Gadget since the canon Ghost Gadgets took the form of animals associated with folklore/myth, for example, the condor was worshipped by the Peruvian people or the cobra known in Hindu legends. Other question, after seeing Youkai Ganma since Specter debut chapter, regular Ganma like the Ganma Assaults can fused with Youkai and even Boss Youkai, powerful Ganma like the Ganma Superior are they the only one that can merged with S-class Youkai and possibly Legendary Youkai? Does that imply the same for Ganma Ultima?'_

 _GT: I think the Moai statue was a gag gift of sorts. But I do like learning about that new tidbit that makes the ghost Gadgets all the more interesting. As for Yokai Ganma...You'll just have to wait and see._

 _Z0: Yeah we figured it was a neat idea, so we'll go with new things like that when we feel it's right to bring it up. Now he has another one, though like he says it's more a suggestion. But it's as close to a question as we got so up it goes: 'Speaking of these additional Eyecons, the Eyecon of Ishida Mitsunari is based on the Ishida Mitsunari of Yo-kai Watch 2 game instead the one of Sengoku Basara 3. Isn't possible to convert Gamma Eyecons like Alexander the Great and the Renaissance Trio (Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raffaello) into Ghost Eyecons after their defeat. Can you make Alexander more like his incarnation Rider from Fate/Zero anime? Imagine Takeru & Cyber including the Tenkuuji Temple crew would take great admiration for someone so great in his previous life? If you happen to be a Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Grand Order fan, you can put part of their elements into this fanfic. This is just a suggestion not really a request.'_

 _I know it's a suggestion...but you my good sir have brought up a series which I am...a HUGE fan of. The Fate series._

 _GT: Hoo boy. I don't know much about it aside from the neat Unlimited Blade Works and that some of the MALE heroes are now FEMALE heroes._

 _Z0: Well in the Fate world, it's due to history mistaking gender most times actually. At least that's the case with many of them. Granted the larger deal of gender changes appear in the games what don't go into it… But...despite that thing there it is a wonderful series, I recommend Fate/Zero, for the fact it was written by Gen Urobuchi. So...it's fantastic and dark. Sorry...I'm off topic there, but if possible...I would like to introduce those types of concepts, the series is a lot of fun._

 _GT: I will take your word for it and I think the readers will enjoy those concepts. *turns to Yurusen and Whisper as both drink large bottles of water* You ready to get back into it?_

 _Yurusen: *wipes mouth* Ah...you bet your contrasting colored ass we are! Get pumped Whis-butt we're back in business! I'm earning my paycheck!_

 _Whisper: Was that really water?_

 _Yurusen: Don't talk back to me!_

 _GT: *throws them both off-screen* Cue the story!_

* * *

 **(Begin opening: Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo)**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **buttoibiito oodaiko hibikasete oopun**

 **maiodore ukiyobitonosekaiyo**

 **chakichaki hanabayashi yayakoshibanashi nifutawoshite**

 **Yeah asamade**

 **Mochitsuki usagi Tsuki usagi**

 **matsuri chyouchin daimyoujin**

 **kare kara moratta amedamao**

 **namezuni nandomo nagameteiru**

 **nigyakatsukyono kaerimichi**

 **Hottoiteyo…**

 **imadake hitoride niyakeruwa**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo (yodoshi)**

 **Geragerapoppo (tebyoshi)**

 **Geragerapoo (kamon ZZ)**

 **hoshinifurimaku kokorowa**

 **netsunomamani matataite**

 **tsutaekirenai kotonoha**

 **yozoranisaita koihanabi**

* * *

' **My name is Tenkuji Takeru, I am Kamen Rider Ghost. On my 18th birthday I became the warrior would collect the 15 Luminary Eyecons, so I can regain my human form. But my road is filled with battles, as my enemy and rival Specter is revealed to by my friend and brother...Makoto. I have 44 days left...I wonder if I can accomplish this.'**

* * *

"Takeru...Takeru?" Yurusen tried as everyone just looked at Takeru, who sat there on his knees looking at the ground. "Come on, Takeru…" she said, gently shaking him. "Come smile, be happy! You're always happy! Look!" she said taking out a nine-iron golf club and smacking Whisper.

"GAH!" Whisper yelped as he was sent through a tree, "Oi!" he shot back over, "What was that for, whis?!"

"..." Takeru said nothing as he just kept staring at the ground, shocked. The weight of the fact the man whom he'd been fighting all this time was his best friend. His friend from childhood, whom he always dreamed would return home. Their home, the one they shared as a family, as brothers.

"Please don't vanish on us again, nyan!" Jibanyan exclaimed, seeing him starting to vanish.

"Ah! Ano...Whisper-san, what do we do?" Cyber asked.

"Ano...eto...Ah!" Whisper zipped over to before Takeru, "Takeru-kun, matte! The third man! The one Jibanyan saw! Wasn't he a friend of your tou-san as well?!"

"Eh?" he blinked, finally looking up.

"Hai! If we find him, we can get the story of what happened, I bet!" Whisper assured, "There's always more than just one side to a single story, whis!"

"That's….right." Takeru nodded as he became solid visible again. Everyone sighing in relief.

"Oh thank me…" Yurusen sighed happily.

"Ara...you were very worried." Whisper noted only for the top portion of his head to slide off suddenly. Yurusen holding a sword in her little arms.

"Nani?" she asked in a deep threatening voice.

"GAH!" Whisper yelped as his remaining portion tried to find his missing half.

"Jibanyan-chan, can you find him again?" Cyber asked.

"Leave it to me, nyan!" Jibanyan patted his chest before running out of the park, "I'LL FIND HIM, N…" a loud horn honked before the sound of a car hitting something went off followed by something shooting into the sky, "NYOIIIIiiiiii...!"

"Eh?" they all blinked, not shocked but more just slightly surprised.

"Well… it's a plan. That's something." Yurusen muttered.

"Hai, hai," Whisper nodded as he put his top half back on...only for it to end up being backwards.

"Maybe it's better to get back to the temple then just staying here," Cyber noted as she helped Takeru stand up.

"Hai…" Takeru muttered, able to shake off some of the darker emotions clouding his mind. "Gomen… I'm sorry to make you guys have to go through this with me."

"It's okay," Cyber assured.

"Alright we entrust Takeru's emotional state to you, Amazoness." Yurusen bowed to Cyber, "Whis-Butt! We got a kitty to go follow!"

"Hai! ...Wait, what?" Whisper turned around to look at Yurusen before she pulled him off by the swirl of his head, "GAH!"

* * *

" _WHAT WAS THAT!?"_ Mitsunari barked, practically bouncing in anger on the railing, _"You just charged in and assaulted him without even giving him a chance to explain his actions! Were you under myself or one of my fellow warriors in the Sengoku, we would have made you perform seppuku for such a disgraceful attack!"_

"Ah…" Makoto growled, "I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I can and can't do!" he roared, putting his hands to his head, "All I care about is my wish...about Kanon!"

" _Ano, Onii-chan…"_ Kanon spoke up, the Eyecon sitting on the railing as Mitsunari finally calmed down in his bouncing, _"You don't have to wish that."_

" _...What?"_ Mitsunari and Makoto looked at her.

" _I don't want to see you like this. You're becoming so self destructive, and you're hurting Takeru-kun. He's our family too."_ Kannon reminded, _"I want us all to be a family again. I don't want you two to fight just because of me. So...I'll be okay like this."_ she explained as confidently as she could muster despite a slight shake to her voice.

" _Oh, young Kanon…"_ Mitsunari whispered.

"It seems both brother and sister have a powerful Ambition," Makoto turned to see Nobunyaga approach.

" _Nobu...eto...Nobunyaga-sama."_ Kanon greeted after correcting herself.

"You again…" Makoto sighed.

" _Gah! Neko ga kita!...de why are you bothering us again! Don't you have things to lick!?"_ Mitsunari demanded.

"I need not answer a fool," Nobunyaga responded before tossing Makoto a scroll, "My informants have brought news of the final Eyecon. Much like myself and Edison, the Eyecon has a Yokai. However, instead of just one, he was split into two Yokai. Their names are Benkei and Karakuri Benkei."

"Benkei?" Makoto repeated, "How do I get it?" he asked confidently.

"It is not up to me," Nobunyaga replied, "Benkei was a man who was easily swayed by his emotions. As such, I doubt even your Ambition would be able to handle him."

" _I must agree with the tubby cat here. I made a comment once about him that he mistook for something else and was reduced to tears for an entire week or so,"_ Mitsunari agreed before a rifle shot from a full-sized rifle held by Nobunyaga sent him into the river, _"GAH!"_

"As the fool said, he is...a handful. Hardly your type of person, I'm afraid."

"How does that help at all? Are you saying…"

"Yes...The overly emotional Tenkuji-dono has a better chance. Infact, if I were to gamble, I'd bet on him over you." Nobunyaga explained. "This is just how these things work I'm afraid." he sighed, unfolding his fan and using it on himself for a bit.

"..." Makoto clenched a fist as he glared at Nobunyaga.

Nobunyaga merely chuckled before he snapped his fan shut and pointed towards the east, "It seems someone approaches."

Makoto turned around before blinking seeing Aran standing there, his poncho/wrap bouncing around with the wind. He stopped and looked at Makoto and the Youkai for a moment. Makoto stood up and evened a glare at the young man.

"Aran...what do you know?" Makoto demanded.

"Hm...about what?" Aran asked raising a brow as he walked closer calmly, "I can't say I know about what you speak Makoto...maybe...I've misplaced the information."

"Tsk…" Makoto growled before he swung his arm to punch Aran, only for the man's arm to swing up faster and block the fist effortlessly.

"Oh...that game again?" Aran asked with a wide smirk, "That's fine, I always win anyway." he stated before he pushed Makoro back.

Makoto got back up and readied to charge only to pause in terror as Aran held up Kanon's Eyecon. "Kanon?"

"Look...a hostage." Aran smiled, "And such a cuties as well."

"Hand her over!" Makoto screeched at the top of his lungs.

"...Ara?" Aran asked, his smile fading, "That's not how the game goes… Masaka...you thought I was being serious here? What's wrong, Makoto? You know I'd never harm Kanon." he explained as the Eyecon was blushing brighter, a puff of steam coming off of it, "Ah sorry, Kanon. I forgot you don't like that." he apologised.

' _His mannerism...the way he holds himself…'_ Nobunyaga observed, _'Even while casual, he remains at ready for battle. Interesting...It appears that the battlefield Heaven has provided for me now expands further.'_

"I….I…" Makoto panted realizing what he had done. "I'm so sorry Aran…"

"You're acting very strange, Makoto. Kanon what's going on?" he asked the little Eyecon in his hands, "You seem more reliable right now."

"Aran…" Makoto spoke up before Kanon could, "I'm...I'm really sorry. I just have so much happening." he sighed, "I didn't mean to...I would never…."

"You know, Makoto...maybe it be better if I kept care of Kanon…" Aran offered with a worried look, "You look very out of sorts. She'd be safer with me maybe."

"No...No, I'm fine!" Makoto shook his head, "I swear...I'll be fine. I just need...to relax." he sighed.

"Look...if you ever need anything just ask alright." Aran said as he gently placed Kanon in Makoto's hand, "Kanon...take care of Makoto."

" _Hai, Aran-sama."_

Aran nodded before looking at Nobunyaga once more, "..." the two gave a small bow to one another before Nobunyaga walked off and jumped onto the railing while Aran walked away, _'Interesting. Why would the Yokai of a powerful man be around them?'_

"Makoto, losing focus when around others...it is something that will lead to your end," Nobunyaga informed as he pulled out an old time-themed fishing pole and threw the line into the river, "Even for the Great Devil of the Sixth Heaven, losing my focus was what ended my life."

"..." Makoto said nothing as he took a moment to just hold Kanon. "Ah…" he spoke finally after a few moments.

* * *

Cyber sat across from Onari in the living area of the temple. The bluenette nervously fidgeted in her seat as Onari was contemplating. It had been at Takeru's urging that she told Onari about her childhood and the deaths related to it.

"Ha…" Onari sighed, "I'm sure none of this was your fault, Cyber-kun." Onari finally spoke after all this time, "I'm sure if Takeru-dono's father was here, he could tell why it happened...and how it could have been prevented. I can't say I know how or why those events happened. Only that I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal."

Cyber nodded before sighing, "Still...I...I can't help but feel like it's my fault for what happened to Takeru-san."

"Cyber...I could never even begin to think of you at fault. It was the fault of the Ganma...and nothing more." Onari spoke calmly, "You are too kind, just like Takeru-dono. You two are quite the pair I must admit." he glanced over at the hallway leading to Takeru's study, "But the thoughts that weigh heavily on my mind are not about you or Takeru-dono at all. But to young Makoto-dono and Kanon-dono…" he explained, "I can only imagine the pain it must inflict on Takeru-dono to learn of their fate."

Takeru himself sat on the stairs to the office as he pulled his knees to his chest, "Tou-san...maybe things would have been better if you were a Kamen Rider...if you were Ghost instead of me." he muttered, looking at his Ore Eyecon, "I'm sure you would know what to do about all of...all of this."

* * *

In a different location, the man in black sat down as the Ganma paced around, ready to deploy for battle again. The two turned to a wall as the pure white snake-like Yokai slithered through it.

* * *

 **Yokai Mamushi Gyōji/Slitheref**

 **Class: Nyororon-zoku/Slippery Tribe**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Rank: A**

* * *

"I witnessed the battle between the two Kamen Riders," Mamushi Gyōji noted.

"Yes...as planned, I turned the two childhood friends against one another by destroying Specter's faith in Ghost, the young spirit has lost his will to fight." he explained, "Not that he had much to begin with. Unlike his father, he lacked an indomitable fighting spirit. But… if he's even half like his father...I've only bought us such a small window."

"Till, no matter how small a window, it is still a window," Mamushi Gyōji noted in amusement, fanning himself with his fan.

"Indeed. It will have to do." he nodded before he shook his head, making the Ganma walk over to them.

" **Gyoi?"** the Ganma asked as he was given a switch. **"Nani kore?"**

"That...is plan B." the man explained, "In the event you may lose, press it beforehand." he explained, "And if you can't... I have the other." he smirked holding up a duplicate.

" **Understood,"** the Ganma nodded.

"Good. Remember, human, of the agreement between you and the Chairman," Mamushi Gyōji reminded before he began to slither out, "I will inform him of this recent development and wish you victory, Seiryuto Ganma."

" **I shall not fall a second time to those fools and the Kamen Rider,"** he stated, slamming the bottom of his polearm into the ground while banging his chest.

"Good, good. I do hope that when you do, you'll also make those two Yokai suffer for their betrayal of all Yokai," Mamushi Gyōji smirked, a hint of bloodlust briefly passing his eyes before he finally left in a plume of white smoke.

"Well, we have work of our own to do. Be off now." he ordered to the Ganma, who saluted and walked off.

* * *

"Hmm…." Takeru muttered as he sat down trying to think, his emotions were still all jumbled and causing his powers to flux again.

Just a few minutes ago, he was totally invisible when Onari came to check on him, and before that he was intangible against his will so everything just passed right through him, which meant he couldn't eat anything to try and calm himself. But he figured he might as well try to meditate and calm himself via his own will, otherwise he might not be able to control his powers… he can't just let them be so influenced by emotion. Although… his current sitting situation was a bit odd.

"MONGE~!" Komajiro shouted as he walked in and saw Takeru meditating upside down on the ceiling.

"Hm? K-Komajirou?" Takeru looked 'up' at the Komainu.

"How did you get up there, zura?" Komajirou asked in awe while trying to balance a plate he was beginning to fumble from his surprise.

"Oh…?" Takeru blinked looking 'up' at the normal floor. As if gravity suddenly turned back on, Takeru fell down with a cry of surprise and a loud crash, making the little Komainu cringe.

"Daijobu?" Komajirou asked.

"Hai...that hurt less then some Ganma...or even some Yokai." he grunted, sitting back up, "That...happens sometimes when I'm thinking too much."

"Monge~! You were sticking to the ceiling like a comic book superhero, zura!" Komajirou awed, before he remembered the plate in his hand, "Oh! Here. It's lunch." he smiled, holding up a plate of onigiri, "Onari-san made them with Cyber-nee. They made these for you for later when you were hungry, zura."

"Arigato Komajiro-kun." Takeru smiled as he sat at the table down before lifting the small Yokai up and sitting him next to him while putting the plate down. Takeru took on before taking a bite and relaxing enjoying the taste. Even though he was a ghost and didn't need to eat, but he could still eat it, it just turned into energy for his spiritual body instead. That and eating just feels good, along with sleep and other regular things he once took for granite. "Here, you have one." Takeru offered one to Komajiro.

"Arigatou, zura!" Komajirou beamed.

"Ne Komajiro, where did Cyber go?" Takeru asked.

"Hm? Oh! Cyber-nee went to go take some food to the Benkei-tachi and the human they room with. She said she wanted to bring them something yummy, zura." Komajiro explained, finishing the last of his onigiri, "Umai~ Cyber-nee's food is really yummy."

"She is a really good cook, huh?" Takeru agreed.

"Uhn!" Komajirou nodded before frowning, "Demo...It's really sad."

"Hm?"

"Cyber-nee didn't deserve what happened to her as a kid, zura. No parents always at home...no friends...that mean name they called her…" Komajirou explained while he looked up at the ceiling, "I had Nii-san and Kaa-san, so I don't really know how she must have felt, zura."

"That's right...I had Tou-san...and Onari." Takeru began, "And I had other friends. Cyber must have been in a world we can't understand all that well." he spoke up, getting the little Yokai's attention as he waited for him to say more, "When...you think of it, it feels like all your problems feel so small compared to hers, and you just want to go up and assure her...she's not gonna be alone anymore."

"Hai!" Komajirou nodded before he adopted a puzzled expression, "Demo...If that's true, then why aren't you with her, Takeru-aniki? Cyber-nee can call on Nii-san and I because we gave her our Yokai Medals, but you normally go with her."

"You're right...I was just...so distracted by my thoughts." Takeru sighed.

"Is it this...Makoto person, zura?" Komajiro asked, "I heard Onari and Cyber-nee mention him a lot."

"Hai...Makoto-niisan, he's my brother." Takeru explained, earning a surprised gasp from the komainu, "Well...adopted, but still we grew up together with his sister, Kanon-chan." he added on, "He vanished one day… now he's back as Specter. He's my enemy now… and I don't even know why."

"...Maybe something happened to Kanon-san, zura," Komajirou noted, "If anything happened to Nii-san, I'd do anything I could to help him and Nii-san would do the same for me."

"You're right…" Takeru nodded a small smile on his lips as things began making sense, "I can't understand what he feels...but I can think of what he's feeling. I want to help him, and thanks to you… I've made sense of everything." Takeru smiled as he patted Komajiro's head softly.

"Eheh," Komajirou smiled up at Takeru.

" _Debekoi, Komasan, Komajirou!"_

"Cyber?" Takeru blinked before a pink scroll of light erupted around the two. "Nani kore!?" Takeru panicked as he held onto Komajiro.

"Cyber-nee's calling!" Komajirou beamed before the scroll vanished, revealing them to be in a forest.

"Monge!" Komasan exclaimed in surprise, standing beside Takeru and Komajirou, "You got brought with Komajirou?!"

"This is how it works?!" Takeru asked in surprise as he landed on his rear, Komajiro jumping on his shoulder out of excitement.

"Hai!" Komajirou beamed, "Though...where are we, zura?"

"The forest around the mountains where the Benkei's live." Takeru remembered as he floated up into the air since he was without shoes at the moment.

"KYAAAA!"

"Cyber(-san/-nee)!" the trio exclaimed.

The three looked to see her running from a pure white Ganma with a parka made of golden bones forming armor and a skull-themed hood over its head with its blue eyes peeking through the eye sockets and the jaw acting as a chinstrap. A golden gashapon fused with golden bone-like armor seemed to make up its torso. The Ganma held up two golden bone clubs as he roared in rage, chasing after Cyber.

" **Get back here with that Yokai Watch!"**

"Tatsukete!" Cyber called before yelping as she tripped on an exposed root, "Gah!"

"Cyber!" Takeru panicked, pulling out his Eyecon, "Henshin!"

 **=Kaigan: Ore!=**

Ghost ran up between Cyber and the Ganma before he punched his fist into its chest, sending it stumbling back from an orange burst of energy.

"Takeru-san?!" Cyber gasped.

"You won't hurt my friend!" Ghost shouted, summoning his Gan Gun Saber as he charged at the Ganma and slashed it across the chest several times.

"How did he...When did…?" Cyber pondered as Komasan and Komajirou ran over.

"Takeru-aniki was with me and got summoned while petting me on the head, zura!" Komajirou explained as he pulled out his phone and brought up an app while looking at the Ganma.

"Monge! That Ganma is made of gold bones and a gashapon, zura!" Komasan exclaimed as he noticed that within its abdomen was a golden gashapon themed chest piece of armor.

Ghost slashed the Ganma's shoulders before he kicked it away. The two charged and clashed weapons only for Ghost to pull back and float up and away from another swing. The Ganma blinked before Ghost landed behind him and slashed his back once more.

" **Gah! Why you…"** the Ganma growled before turning the crank on its chest armor, causing a golden prize ball to come out of it, **"Taste my luck!"**

The Prize ball then popped open before it began raining golden bones down on Ghost. Many of them clashed with his armor, causing it to rain sparks. The bones stopped as Ghost was left to fall over with a groan of surprise and pain as he looked up as the Ganma did the same thing and summoned another golden prize ball. Ghost grunted as he held up his sword to block the bones, only to blink as instead the gold ball rolled in front of him slowly. It then suddenly exploded, sending the Kamen Rider flying away and through a tree with his intangibility.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped while Komajirou typed on his app.

"Oh! The Ganma's fused with a Gashadokuro G!" Komajirou gasped as his screen showed a giant skeleton made of gold with a golden gashapon, "Gashadokuro G are made of the gold from Ayakashi Street and bring luck and rarities through their gashapon, zura!"

"A gold Gashadokuro...Yokai are strange," Cyber admitted.

"Hai, zura," Komasan and Komajirou nodded.

"So...its power is a gashapon with lots of effects...and luck." Ghost grunted getting back up, "Well… seems like I'll have to make my own luck with riches." he stated, clicking the Robin Hood Eyecon before loading it into the Ghost Driver.

 **=Kaigan: Robin Hood! Hello! Arrow! More de Aou!=**

Ghost put on the green hood with a sigh just as the Ganma summoned another ball. But before it could open the two, Sherwood Bands shot out and grabbed it before pulling it to Ghost's arms. The Kamen Rider chuckled before tossing it back to the Ganma, where it exploded and began raining golden arrows down on him.

" **Ooh! Gah! Eek! Ouchies!"** the Ganma yelped, **"Why you...Take thi...!"** the bands once more swiped the golden prize balls it had pulled out, **"Aw come on!"**

"Good luck means nothing in the face of a master thief." Ghost spoke, holding his finger up, "You can get all the best results you want, but I make my own luck." he said, spinning the prize ball on his finger like a basketball before he tossed it like one in an arc, letting it land on the Ganma's head where it exploded and rained golden coins all over him. Very heavy gold coins.

" **Why you little…"** the Ganma snarled as he pulled out his clubs before a rain of weapons covered in a freezing blue energy repeatedly slammed into him, **"Oof! Gah! Eek! Guh! D'oh! Gah!"** a sledgehammer slammed between the legs, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~!"**

"Now what's this I see? A Ganma after one whom I gave my Medal to?" Ghost turned to see Benkei closing his chest, "Yo~"

"Ah, Benkei." Ghost nodded, as he pulled out Musashi, "Mind if I borrow these?" he asked, slotting it in and becoming Musashi Damashii.

"Not at all," Benkei replied.

" **Eh?"** the Ganma blinked as Ghost charged up at him while grabbing a naginata and a yari spear, **"AH!"** he panicked as he was slashed across the chest by both pole arms before Ghost used them to help him jump over the monster.

Ghost landed and grabbed an Odaichi before he swung it around, unleashing a red energy slash that lifted the Ganma up into the air. As it fell down, Ghost grabbed a tetsubo and used it to bat the Ganma away. As the Ganma hit the ground, it rolled up to its feet only to be slashed by an axe and a kumade claw weapon, each one ripping sparks off its body. Ghost then pushed the lever of his belt, making red energy pour into his symbol behind him.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: MUSASHI! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost grabbed two katana before slashing them onto the Ganma. As it grunted in pain, Ghost grabbed two more weapons and began repeating the process as he slashed many swords onto the Ganma until it had a total of 30 of them all stuck to its body. Ghost held his arms up as the energy of his symbol formed into twin energy katan's before he slashed at each sword making them glow. Ghost grunted as he stopped swinging his arms. After a few seconds, the Ganma screamed in pain as the swords all tore through its body, causing a large explosion. The swords that were once cutting into its body were now left stuck in the ground in a perfect circle around the pillar of flames from its defeat. Ghost sighed, relaxing his posture as the energy blades faded away.

"Oh. Very impressive," Benkei applauded before the ground rumbled as a giant pile of golden bones and a house-sized golden gashapon landed behind Ghost followed by the broken shards of an Eyecon bouncing off the top of Benkei's noggin, "Huh?" he looked around, "Dammit. That news woman better not have been wrong about the weather again."

The mound of golden bones twitched before swirling around until they coalesced into the shape of a massive golden skeleton, a giant bandage over its massive red heart in its chest. The giant skeleton groaned as a pair of blue eyes appeared in its sockets.

"Ah...this must be the Yokai the Ganma absorbed." Ghost realized as he reverted to Takeru.

" _ **Ugh...Wh...What happened? Last thing I remember was…"**_ Gashadokuro G groaned before his sockets widened and he got up fully, _**"THAT DAMN GANMA!"**_ everyone cringed at the loud shout that shook the head, _**"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'M GOING TO ROUTE OF THE PAST ON THE…"**_ he then noticed to bits of Ganma Eyecon on the ground, _**"Ah...Someone destroyed that nuisance that used me as a coat?"**_

"He's...he's a big one isn't he?" Takeru muttered.

"Daijobu, Gashadokuro G-san?" Cyber called up.

" _ **Why, yes. Yes, I am fine,"**_ the giant skeleton chuckled before dropping a pitch black Yokai Medal depicting him in a background of gold coins down to her, _**"You and your friends saved me from that awful minion of that annoying Chairman. Do call me anytime you're in need of some good luck."**_ he vanished in a plume of gold smoke, _**"Ayakashi Street, I'm-a comin' home!"**_

"What...a character." Takeru muttered.

"What did he mean by 'Chairman,' though?" Cyber pondered, putting the Medal into the Daijinten.

"That's a good question." Takeru muttered in agreement, "Kind of wish he stayed longer."

"Ehem." Benkei cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Are you two back to talk with Igasaki again?"

"Hai," Cyber replied before holding up a, thankfully intact, basket, "I made some food for Igasaki-san to eat since I noticed there wasn't much except for some vegetables and ramen cups in there."

"It looked like a bachelors pad…" Takeru muttered, "But...I also have some things I want to tell him to." he added after shaking those thoughts off.

"Soka…" Benkei nodded excitedly.

"What is it, Takeru-san?" Cyber asked out of curiosity as they began walking.

"Simple… I've realized I'm over thinking too many things. I just need...to be there for everyone and anyone." Takeru explained with a confident smile.

Komajirou smiled as his tail wagged a little as the two Komainu had chosen to get on Takeru's shoulders for the walk. Benkei nodded having taken in Takeru's words.

"That is a good resolve to have young warrior." Benkei spoke up, "Such words and resolve, it reminds me of the last time I was in the presence of Enma Daiou-sama."

"?! E-Enma Daiou?" Cyber and Takeru repeated with wide eyes.

"Hm? You seem surprised," Benkei noted before looking at Komasan and Komajirou, "Didn't you two tell them about Enma Daiou-sama?"

"Uh-uh," Komasan shook his head, "We thought Enma Daiou-sama was a story Okaa-san told us for bedtime, zura."

"Believe me, young ones, the great Enma Daiou exists. He was there to greet me the day I became a Yokai." Benkei smiled, "He is an intimidating and fierce being, but at the same time...there is a kind of warmness to his presence."

"S-Sugei…" Takeru awed.

"Isn't it?" Benkei nodded.

* * *

Eventually, the five arrived at Igasaki's hideaway. Benkei held up a hand, halting them. He gave a devious smirk before inhaling.

"BRING OUT YER DEAD!" Benkei shouted.

"I'm not dead yet!" K-Beneki declared, poking out of a wall.

"Liar! You are phasing through a wall!" Benkei interrupted before a moment went by and the two laughed, "We have company, brother!"

"Hello." Takeru and Cyber waved happily, the two Komainu laughing with the two Benkei's.

"Oh! Welcome back!" K-Beneki greeted as he flew over to them before looking at the two humans, "Have you come to try to make the Eyecon?"

"When the time is right." Takeru explained, "It takes a lot of emotions to make it...I don't want him to push himself. But until he's ready...I'm gonna come by each day and talk with Igasaki-san. I want to know more about my dad...maybe he has some stories to tell." Takeru smiled proudly.

"...uh…" the two sniffled at hearing that, "What a good soul this boy has!" they both wailed, hugging one another.

"Yosh-yoshi…" the two Koma-kyodai comforted them by patting their backs.

' _They're very emotional,'_ Cyber sweatdropped.

"Come on… Let's go meet Igasaki-san and eat." Takeru offered, changing the subject.

"Okay! ...Though I hope you do not expect much. We're down to herbs and foods we find in the forest and instant ramen," K-Benkei noted.

"The tall maiden brought food," Benkei informed.

"..." K-Benkei bopped his fist into his other hand, "Oh. That makes much more sense."

"Tall Maiden?" Komasan blinked.

"He means Cyber-Nee. She's really tall for girls her age apparently." Komajiro explained.

"Minna...you're walking into a minefield…" Takeru sheepishly chuckled as Cyber slumped a bit.

"Come, come, come. Iggy-kun's this way," K-Benkei motioned as he flew down a hallway.

"Don't worry Cyber-san, they mean well." Takeru assured as they followed.

"Hmm…" Igasaki sighed, reading an old leather back book. The title was in french and translated to: Journey to the Center of the Earth. He smiled softly as he read the novel.

"Eh...what book is that?" Takeru asked making the elder man look up in shock. Everyone waited a moment.

"AH!" Igasaki panicked making his chair fall over in surprise.

"Ah gomen!" Takeru shouted as he ran over and lifted him and the chair up with no issues.

"Daijobu, Igasaki-san?" Cyber asked.

"Ah...you surprised me kids...I wasn't expecting you back today honestly." he panted, "Wh….why are you back?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Takeru explained, "You're my tou-san's friend...you're like family."

"I just came up to bring you some home-cooked food," Cyber admitted, "I noticed there wasn't much here aside from stuff you can find in the woods and instant ramen, so I thought you'd like a change."

"I like Ramen...but that can't be healthy to eat all the time, especially at your age." Takeru added, "It's barely okay for Onari."

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "I'm really concerned for your health, Igasaki-san, so please try some of the food I made for you?"

"Cyber-san's cooking is monge good, zura!" Komasan noted, "Almost as good as soft cream!"

"You'll love it." Takeru assured, "It tastes just like home everytime."

"Uhn!" Komasan cheered, his tail wagging, "Cyber-san's cooking is the best we've had since home! We can't get enough, zura."

"Hai, zura!" Komajirou agreed, "Cyber-nee's cooking is really monge, zura."

"Indeed, I plan to eat as much of her cooking as I can once I get my human body back. Then I'll be able to enjoy it even more." Takeru smiled in agreement as Cyber blushed at the praise.

Benkei blinked twice, "...Oh yeah…" he bopped his fist into his palm in remembrance, "You're so full of life that I forgot that you're dead."

"True," K-Benkei nodded in agreement.

"Eh...Takeru...is a ghost?" Igasaki asked in shock, looking at the boy.

"It happened when Ganma attacked us, I was keeping Cyber-san and Whisper-san safe...I was a little out of my league at the time." Takeru explained, "But...I don't regret it at all each time I think back to it." he chuckled as Igasaki blinked.

" _I don't regret what I did at all."_ Ryu's voice rang in Igasaki's memories. The smile, and warm nature. The confidence, it was there...everything he remembers of of his friend...was here. Alive in its own form within his son.

"You...You died to protect an innocent maiden?" K-Benkei sniffled as Benkei blew his nose, "Oh how noble of you, Takeru-san!"

"To die for the sake of another, and to be given another chance to live to be with this dear person. Truly a wonderful story!" Benkei cried, hugging his brother.

"They are really...emotional…" Komajiro muttered, "They must go through a lot of tissues, zura."

"You should see how they react to soap operas when we have a good reception," Igasaki muttered, a bead of sweat going down the back of his head.

"Hai. Let's get ready to eat." Takeru smiled as he moved a large enough table for everyone as Cyber got to work setting places for everyone.

"I made you some fresh white rice with steamed vegetables on the side and a cooked salmon to go with the rice," Cyber informed, "I hope you enjoy it, Igasaki-san."

"Thank you…" he nodded as everyone was sitting down; after a second, he sat down as Cyber put the food down in front of him. He looked up at all the smiling faces surrounding him before he picked up the chopsticks and took a bit of rice and put it in his mouth. After a few moments, a small tear formed in his eyes, the setting sinking into his head, this setting was like eating with a family. "Umai…" he spoke as he took another bite of food, "It's really good."

"Glad you like it," Cyber giggled with a smile.

"Oi...Igasaki-kun are you alright? You're crying," Benkei asked in worry.

"It's okay…" he replied, "I...just realize how much of an idiot I was being. All this time I was sad I lost a friend...when I had two with me all this time." he explained, "Ryu...you would yell at me for getting so upset."

"Please don't cry, Iggy-kun. If you start crying, I'm gonna start and then brother gonna start and it'll be White Day all over again," K-Benkei pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Gomen...I'm just such an idiot. I hope you two can forgive me for being so rude all this time." he smiled while wiping his tears.

"Ah, that's okay, Igasaki-kun," Benkei assured, "Friends have their rude times, so it's fine."

"We could never be upset with you. You were the one who helped brother and I find one another again after being separated for so long," K-Benkei agreed, "We see you as an amazing friend."

"Arigato." Igasaki thanked with a nod of his head, "Come...let's eat. This the best meal I've had in years." he sniffled while taking a bite salmon with a happy smile.

"Hai~" the Benkei's sniffled happily.

"Come on let's eat too." Takeru offered the Koma-kyodai who smiled happily as well.

"Hai, zura~" they smiled, serving themselves, "Itadakimasu!"

"So good~" the four Yokai all cheered happily, eating their first bite.

"You really outdo yourself Cyber it's such a simple dish...but you make it taste so good." Takeru smiled, eating some vegetables before he smacked Benkei's hand for tying to push his veggies onto his plate.

"Arigatou," Cyber smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks at the praise.

"It's true! Cyber-nee's cooking is amazing, zura." Komajiro spoke as he used his chopsticks to smack K-Benkei's hand which was trying to take some of his salmon.

"She really helps it feel like home, ne?" Komasan asked his brother.

"Hai, zura." Komajiro nodded as both of them smacked the Benkei's hands away without even looking.

"How are they so good at this?" Benkei sobbed, rubbing his hand.

"We must train harder it seems, brother," K-Benkei whimpered, shaking his slapped hand.

' _Compared to Narita...you two are several years too soon to best us.'_ Takeru and the Komainu brothers mentally smirked as they took a sip of tea.

* * *

Narita sneezed, causing the ladder he was on to start wobbling, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Oh nonononononono~!" the ladder fell over, "Gah!"

"Seems someone was talking about you," Shibuya noted before the can of paint Narita had been holding landed on his head, covering him in paint.

"Ugh… that was...unpleasant." Narita sniffled.

"Ehem…" Onari coughed, making him look up, "KATSU!" he roared, making them both jump.

* * *

The man in black scowled as he watched from a distance, the lights inside the building illuminating the ones inside happily eating together. They were all together in one spot, it would be a perfect time to strike… that is if someone were an idiotic violent driven buffoon. He could not risk it with Tenkuji and four Yokai all aware and prepared. The power of numbers and moment would mean not only would they win but the Eyecon would be collected instantly.

"Wait 'till morning, when they are all tired and unable to fully awaken," he explained, "Ghost you can handle, but the Benkei's power and the two Komainu as support...those odds are bad no matter how you look at them."

" **Understood, I shall hold back."** The Ganma nodded as he backed down with a sigh.

* * *

"Ah…" Benkei muttered as he dragged out another pair of cots, "Here you go kids, one for Takeru-dono, and another for Cyber-dono." he motioned to the beds, "They are a little dusty, but trust us. They are clean."

"We have vacuumed and dusted a lot." K-Benkei spoke, holding up a large vacuum. "These should be sufficient for the two of you this night. It's far too late for the two of you to make the descent down the mountain, far too much danger."

"Also the bears...don't forget the bears." Benkei reinded.

"One...two tops." K-Benkei chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe little ones…" Benkei whispered.

"Arigatou," Cyber bowed to the two.

"Thanks." Takeru bowed as he jumped onto one of the beds, followed by Komajiro and Komasan jumping on him while giggling. "Hahaha, stop that tickles!" he laughed as they crawled around his chest, their paws tickling him.

"Good night, kids." Igasaki spoke as he walked back over to his chair a ways away. "I'm sorry it's not a clean place, but I hope you can enjoy it for the night."

"I'm a ghost, I don't think this bothers me anymore." Takeru chuckled.

"If Takeru-aniki is going to be brave then we will too, zura!" the brother Yokai's cheered their eyebrows and tails lighting up the little room for them.

"It's perfectly fine, Igasaki-san," Cyber assured, "It reminds me of when I spend time with my grandmother in the countryside."

"That's good." Igasaki nodded, "Well sleep up kids." he sighed as he walked off.

"Ah...today...was a roller coaster." Takeru sighed, relaxing on the bed.

"True…" Cyber agreed, "But...It's good as well, ne?"

"Yeah… Thanks to Komajiro, I worked out my thoughts." Takeru sighed as Komajiro jumped and landed on his chest with a happy smile.

"Really? Nice job, Komajirou-chan," Cyber smiled.

"Arigatou, Cyber-nee!" Komajirou beamed, his tail wagging.

"That's my Otouto, zura." Komasan said proudly while patting his chest with his paw.

"I'm sure Nii-san would have done the same thing for Takeru-aniki, zura." Komajiro replied.

Cyber giggled, finding the two Komainu to be so adorable. With that, they all laid back and after a while they were all fast asleep. The night passed easily as the sun began to rise, bringing morning to the mountain range.

"Ah…" Takeru yawned, waking up as he blinked to see he was floating up in the air again. "Oops…" he muttered as he corrected himself in the air before landing on the bed, lifting Komajiro whom he caught in his arms, "Gotcha...shh." he whispered as he put him on Cyber's bed as she was sleeping with Komasan.

"Jibanyan-chan, that tickles…" Cyber giggled in her sleep as she nuzzled the top of Komasan's head.

"Here. Another cuddly buddy." Takeru smiled as he walked off. As he did, he saw Igasaki staring out at the scenery that the morning sun created in the mountains. "Igasaki-san." he called out.

"Oh...Takeru-kun." he smiled after turning back. "You're up early."

"I don't really need much sleep. Or...at all. But it still feels good." Takeru replied.

"I...keep forgetting that." Igasaki sighed.

"Igasaki-san… I…" Takeru paused, "I want to ask you about 10 years ago." he spoke up, "About what happened."

"..." Igasaki sighed as the memories came back to his mind, "So many things happened. Replaying them all, it feels like it all happened in just one instant."

"Then...can you tell me something that happened to two kids. Makoto and Kanon Fukami?" Takeru asked.

"I wasn't sure what went wrong." he spoke.

"Eh?"

"Maybe my calculations were wrong… Something just went wrong. We were performing an experiment on the Monolith that was suppose to open a controlled portal. But 'controlled' was far from what I'd call that." he sighed, "The portal went out of control, and as a result two chldred where sucked in. Sent to the hellish landscape of the world of the Ganma."

"Ganma...they have their own world...So it wasn't a portal to the Yokai world?" Takeru asked mostly to himself.

"I'm sad to say not. The experiments led us to other things. I feared for the worse that day. We had no idea if humans could even survive in that land. But truth be told Takeru-kun, I'm afraid that event was no accident."

"Eh?" Takeru asked in interest.

Before Igasaki could go on, everyone heard a loud crashing noise and the sound of Cyber screaming in surprise. Takeru, in worry, dashed off as a blur of dark mist before he reformed in the other room as a hole was formed in the wall, the Seiryuto Ganma standing there with his bladed held up. A pair of roars went off as Benkei and K-Benkei swung their Naginata at him, only for the Seiryuto Ganma to bat them away.

" **Hahaha!"** the Ganma roared as the blade began glowing green. He swung it, sending an energy slash at Cyber.

Takeru got in front of her as he held his hands up forming a dome of orange energy that blocked the blast...for a while. The energies clashed until his barrier cracked. Takeru grunted, trying to hold the attack away until it exploded sending him flying away and through a wall.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped.

" **Hand over the Eyecon, Igasaki!"** Seiryuto ordered as he walked over towards him, **"If you hand it over to me, I shall not harm the woman!"** he said, pointing the blade at Cyber.

"Meep!" Cyber squeaked.

"Stop!" Igasaki shouted.

" **Hand over the Eyecon."** The Ganma repeated, holding his hand out before his hand was blasted by a combination of fire and electricity, making him cry in pain. **"Gah why you…little!"** he growled at the Koma-Brothers.

"M-Monge!" both yelped as they ran behind Cyber, shivering.

" **Just for that...the little beasts die first."** he growled, his dragon beard coming to life and breathing fire on the blade heating it up. **"You can come out and take it, or I can cut all three of you down! I'm fine with either one!"** he roared, raising the blade.

"!" Cyber held the two Komainu close, trying to protect them from the blade.

The blade came down in one swift moment. Cyber defended the two Yokai, waiting for the blade to strike. But it never came. After a few moments, the girl heard a grunt as she looked up. To her horror, Igasaki was standing before her with his back to the Ganma. Igasaki groaned as a tiny bit of blood leaked from his lip.

"Ah!" Takeru shouted at seeing that.

"I-Igasaki-san!" Cyber gasped.

Igasaki coughed in pain as a long red gash formed in his clothes, smoking from the head of the blade as it slashed. He fell to his knees before falling forward. Cyber was able to quickly catch him before he hit the ground.

"W-Why?" Cyber asked, seeing the gash on his body.

"B-Because...I wanted...to be brave." he coughed in pain, "I wanted to be like Ryu...like Takeru-kun. Someone...who can protect friends. I wanted...to feel like a hero." he explained as a tear formed in his eye, "I wanted to be the one to protect someone…"

"AH!" Takeru shouted in rage as he was covered in an orange fire that dispersed leaving Ghost in his place. The Kamen Rider rushed up as he punched the Ganma, sending him skidding back and away from his friends. Ghost then pulled out his Gan Gun Saber as he slashed it, sending out a shockwave from the swing that hit the Ganma and pushed it away again leaving it shocked by the sudden force from Ghost. The Ganma prepared to charge when he rolled out of the way of a barrage of weapons shot at him, ice forming where half the weapons hit while sparks came off the other half.

"ONORE!" the two Benkei roared as they charged at the Ganma, covered in an icy blue aura and sparking yellow aura respectively, before delivering swings from their naginatas.

" **Again with you?"** the Ganma snorted as he blocked with his namesake before his eyes widened as Benkei's blade began to freeze it over while the other sent out a powerful stream of lightning through him through the staff, **"G-GAH!"**

"Ha!" Ghost roared as he stabbed his sword forward; while The Ganma was able to block Ghost's raw power, it still pushed him back. The Benkei's joined him as the three pushed the Ganma into a wall, making it grunt in pain as it was too shocked to become intangible.

"NO ONE HURTS OUR FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" the two Yokai of the three roared as they delivered a combined haymaker to the Ganma, sending it crashing through the wall and outside.

"Igasaki-san's life will continue to burn bright into tomorrow!" Ghost said as he held up his weapon in gun form before he pulled the trigger, unleashing all his anger from the gun as a huge beam of energy, The Ganma grunted as he unleashed a blast of fire, clashing with the beam of spiritual energy, "You won't be forgiven!" he shouted as the Benkei's touched his shoulders, pouring their own energy into him and making the beam grow three times in size.

" **Nani!?"** The Ganma grunted as he rolled out of the beam's path as it shot off into the sky, cutting through the clouds.

"Monge…" Komajirou awed as Komasan and Cyber managed to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be okay, zura?" Komasan asked in worry as Igasaki eyes were closing.

"We'll need to get him to a doctor fast," Cyber replied as she pulled out her Daijinten and leafed through the pages, "Ah mou...Where is Ungaikyou's Medal when you need it?"

Igasaki was able to open his eyes again as he looked at Ghost's back, "A future for the children of this era to call their own...and protect." he muttered as Ghost transformed his Saber into Naginata mode, "Ryu...look at how your dream came true." he smiled at Ghost as, after a while, the fan that had been in the case was glowing brightly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh! The Eyecon, zura!" Komasan gasped.

"Oi! That's my cue!" Yurusen snapped as she appeared in a plume of orange smoke and startling the two Komainu.

"Monge~!" they shouted, holding onto each other, "Yurusen Kita, Zura!"

"Eh...Yurusen?" Ghost spoke in surprise as he blocked a slash from the Ganma before K-Benkei tackled it away.

"Hurry! Make our missing half!" Benkei called as he pulled out a pair of swords connected by their ends with a chain and charged at the Ganma, "We will give you time!"

"Arigato!" Ghost nodded.

" **I won't give in that easily!"** the Seiryuto Ganma roared as his dragon beard came to life and prepared to spew fire only for the jaw to be forced shut by a...web?

Everyone blinked and looked at Cyber's backpack as the Kumo Lantern crawled out, a web coming from its mouth and to the Ganma. It gave a cry before it fired a large web net into the Ganma's face, distracting it long enough for Benkei and K-Benkei to stab their naginata into his back, shocking and freezing him.

"Thank you, Kumo Lantern!" Ghost cheered as he ran up to the fan before he drew his eye symbol which passed over it.

A plume of white smoke flew around before it reformed into a parka. It was thick around the chest and shoulders with large monk beads decorating its shoulders as armor. Its hood had a small metal cap at the top while its little arms had beads at the ends as it flew around. It held its arms up as if holding a weapon as the visage of Benkei formed behind it. The Parka looked at the Ganma before flying over and uppercutting it, sending it stumbling back as everyone awed at the Parka's display of power.

"Koi Benkei!" Ghost shouted as the Parka nodded and flew into his belt before forming a white colored Eyecon it read 07 at the top, with the image of multiple weapons all pointing inwards, two pairs of spears acting as eyebrows, with a mouth/beard of two serrated blades and forked spears with one on each side spiked blade in the center. "Benkei Eyecon...Get!"

"Brother, our third half has come back!" K-Benkei sniffled.

"No time for tears, brother!" Benkei argued as te Ganma roared as it got up, "Elephant Face isn't down yet."

" **I AM A DRAGON!"** Seiryuto Ganma hollered.

"Yosh, let's go!" Ghost said, holding up the Eyecon before he tossed it up as a dragon head tried to bite it out of his hands, "Whoa!" he panicked as it bounced off the Ganma's dragon beard, "Catch it!"

"I got it!" K-Benkei shouted as he flew around for the Eyecon, a baseball glove pulled out of his chest and over one of his hands, "I got it! I go…"

 ***CLANG***

"...t it…" K-Benkei groaned as he stumbled away from the pole he had hit his head on before the Eyecon bounced off his chest then off the Ganma's head, making it growl in rage at that.

Benkei caught the Eyecon before pushing the Ganma's face away, "Takeru-dono, take our power!" he called out as he tossed it back to Ghost, who caught it and clicked it into standby mode.

"Let's go...Benkei!" he declared, slotting it into his Driver and closed it, making the parka fly out again as he pulled the lever.

 **=KAIGAN: BENKEI! (Ha! Huh!) Aniki! Mukimuki! Nioudachi!=**

The parka put itself on before the faceplate locked onto the helmet. Ghost grunted as he could feel his body swell with raw power. The Ganma blinked as it swore the Rider's muscles doubled in size. Ghost grabbed his Gan Gun Saber in Naginata form before Kumo Lantern began crying out. Its body was glowing before it fired a web at the end of the naginata before it swung itself around the tip of the weapon and locked onto the end, forming a Hammer formation.

"Brother," Benkei spoke up.

"Got it!" K-Benkei nodded before the two turned into energy that shot into Ghost's chest through the eye in the center.

Ghost grunted as the lines on his armor lit up with his mask glowing. Ghost lifted his hammer up and slammed the bottom into the ground, causing everything to shake like an earthquake. The Ganma grunted in surprise before blinking as a fist came into contact with its face, the force of the impact created a loud sonic boom as the monster was shot out through the wall and outside.

"Mo….MONGE!" the Komaini-brothers shouted, slapping the sides of their face in shock and awe from feeling the power of this new form.

"I thought this Eyecon would be strong, but this is nuts!" Yurusen exclaimed before seeing Komajirou's phone, currently with the Yokai Ukiukipedia on it, "Huh?" she picked it up, "Those Inspirited by Karakuri Benkei become tougher than the strongest steels while those Inspirited by Benkei are capable of unleashing the full potential of any weapon held in their hands?!" she shouted in utter surprise, "He's dead...so Dead! We don't even have to worry about it!"

"Cyber." Ghost spoke as he lifted his hammer onto his shoulder, making the ground shake again, "Take Igasaki-san to safety. Leave the rest to me." he spoke, marching off slowly.

"Hai!" Cyber nodded as she plucked Ungaikyou's Medal out, "Debekoi, Ungaikyou!"

"You called?" the mirror Yokai asked as he appeared from the Watch.

"I need to get Igasaki-san to the hospital," Cyber informed as she began to lift the man up.

"You got it. My cousin's at one right now," Ungaikyou responded as his reflection changed to show the nearest hospital.

"Okay! Ready...lift!" Yurusen ordered as the two Komainu helped Cyber move Igasaki, "And step lively one two, one two!" she chanted as they moved him through the mirror to the other side.

* * *

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he punched the Seiryuto Ganma, sending him backwards on the bridge.

" **Nande? H-How are you this strong?!"** Seiryuto growled as he got up and swung his namesake at Ghost, only for his blade to break on impact, **"AH!"**

"HA!" Ghost shouted while swinging his hammer, the Ganma ducked under but the wind from the swing was so intense that it actually began shaking the bridge they were fighting on.

The Seiryuto Ganma laughed, knowing such a swing and weapon would mean it took time for another swing, but it was wrong as Ghost didn't turn around. Rather, he shifted the weight on his feet and twisted his waist before striking the hammer forward and smashing the top into the Ganma's chest, making it sumble back from the heavy strike. The Ganma roared as his beard came to life, unleashing fireballs all over the battlefield. The fire was blown away by a swing from Ghost's hammer before he lifted it up and slammed the ground causing it to rumble like a wave that launched the Ganma into the sky.

As it fell back down, Ghost reared the hammer back before swinging and striking the monster sending it flying away. The Ganma rolled across the ground before stopping with a groan of pain. It then looked up at Ghost, who silently marched over. The Seiryuto Ganma got up as his blade reforged itself. The two then charged at one another and clashed weapons, causing a loud shockwave that rang throughout the forest.

" **I shall not return empty handed!"** The Ganma roared as his blade began glowing with green energy.

"Now!" Ghost shouted as the Benkei's came out of his chest, slashing the Ganma with their Naginatas.

"Take this!" the two roared as they grabbed their chests right in his face, "Soultimate: Ku-Ku-Ku-Tō/Karakuri Mashin Gan!"

The barrage of 1898 weapons erupted all at once and, at such a point-blank range, the Seiryuto Ganma was struck with every single one of them. The Ganma roared in pain as he was trapped to the ground with several spears and Naginatas, forming a cage around him. Ghost swung his hammer around as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow. However, everyone stopped as they heard a loud engine roar.

Cyber gasped as she finally made it back as she looked across the bridge to see Makoto there, the other Kamen Rider dismounting his bike. His helmet flung away as he glared at the scene, seeing Ghost in a new form, meaning he was already too late.

"Makoto-niisan…" Ghost muttered as Makoto walked through the weapons.

"Takeru...this time, I'll take all of the Eyecons." he declared, clicking his Eyecon as he dropped it into his Driver. "Henshin!"

 **=Kaigan: Tutankhamen!=**

Specter roared as he ran forward while holding up his scythe. As Ghost began to block the strikes aimed at him, Cyber managed to get over to the bike and saw Whisper, bound and gagged on it.

"Whisper-san?" Cyber pondered as she undid the binds and gag.

"He grabbed me when I was looking for that man and made me spill where the Igasaki-san was hiding, whis!" Whisper explained.

"How did he do that exactly?" Yurusen asked, poofing in on Cyber's shoulder, her eye flashing bright red, " _ **How?**_ "

"He had Nobunyaga with him and the cat threatened to shoot Mitsunari-sama's Eyecon," Whisper replied.

Yurusen pulled out a dagger, "Redeem yourself for your betrayal." she replied, handing it to Whisper, "You know what to do, de gozaru."

"...EH?!" Whisper freaked, "But I'm already dead!"

"Don't worry...I shall make sure to end your suffering." she replied, pulling out a dull Katana.

"YAH!" Whisper panicked.

"Yurusen." Cyber muttered.

"What...his loyalty belongs to you now, right?" Yurusen asked, "I'd sooner poof myself then give info to the enemy!"

"And I told him that it's okay if he's still also loyal to Mitsunari-sama," Cyber replied, "After all, they're friends."

"Soft...too soft!" Yurusen shook her head.

"Why you…" Whisper began before screaming and pointing out at the bridge, "The Ganma is escaping!"

"Ah!" Ghost said as he blocked another swing from Specter with little to no issue. He then slammed the hammer into his chest, sending him stumbling back with no way to stop himself. "Matte!" he shouted running after him only for Specter to blur into his path.

"You're fighting me!" Specter roared in rage at being ignored.

"Doke!" Ghost shouted, tackling him and sending him out of his way.

" **Hahaha!"** The Ganma cheered while escaping.

"Ah! The monster got away! Mou what are you doing?!" Yurusen complained as Ghost grabbed Specter by his neck and pushed him back along the ground.

"I don't have time for this Makoto-niisan!" Ghost grunted, "That Ganma hurt someone...he hurt someone who is family...I can't fight you now."

"Ah...don't ignore me, Takeru!" Specter shouted as he slashed at Ghost's chest, but did little harm, "Why...why are you so strong all of a sudden?"

"Takeru-dono, leave it to us!" Benkei shouted as he and his other half flew after the Ganma.

"Makasero!" Ghost agreed as he used his hammer to block a swing from Specter.

"Why...why aren't you fighting?!" Specter demanded, "Do you think because you've gained more power, you're above having to deal with me!?"

"No...I don't want to fight you." Ghost admitted, "You're my friend...your my family! I want to help you…"

"You...are NOT MY FAMILY!" Specter roared while slashing at Ghost, who caught his weapon in his hand, "What do you understand about me!? You don't even know who I am anymore! The person you remember is gone! You'll never understand the person I've become!"

"Then let me understand!" Ghost shouted, pushing Specter back across the bridge, "You're right…" he sighed, "I...I don't know you anymore. You've become something different then the ideal memory I want to hold onto. But...I want to try. I want to understand, I want to know what you suffered. I want to be able to lift the burden, if you have to take out your rage...your resentment and everything else on me…" he paused, "Then...let it out on me." he spoke, putting his free hand to his chest, "Let me be here for you. Let me reconnect with you, as your friend...as your brother."

"Takeru-san…" Cyber whispered in awe.

Specter growled in frustration, holding his hood as if...conflicted. "Shut up...SHUT UP!" he roared, scanning his weapon.

 **=DAIKAIGAN! OMEGA FANG!=**

Ghost did nothing for a moment, then he held his weapon up and did the same.

 **=DAIKAIGAN!=**

Specter roared as he slashed his scythe sending a pyramid of energy at Ghost, Ghost shouted while slamming his hammer on the ground, causing golden energy to spread to all the weapons as they lifted up and formed a wall between him and Specter. The pyramid hit the wall before the swords and polearms slashed it apart, causing an explosion that shocked Specter.

 **=OMEGA BOMBER!=**

"HAH!" Ghost roared, swinging his hammer as all the weapons aimed themselves and shot at Specter.

"Nani!?" Specter managed to gasp out before the weapons struck him, sending out streams of sparks from their impact, "GAH!" he cried before the last of the weapons hit him, causing an explosion that sent him flying away with his armor fading away. Makoto grunted as his jacket was now torn up and scratches formed all over him, "Gah!" he cried in pain, holding his arm as he looked up at Ghost.

"Yatta!" Whisper cheered, "He beat him, whis!"

"Yay!" Yurusen cheered, pulling out two fans and doing a little victory dance, "Finally, we beat that damn Specter! Now we can steal his stuff!"

"You're like an emotional roller coaster…" Cyber sweatdropped before seeing something roll out of Makoto's clothes and stopping a few feet away from him, "Hm? Is that an Eyecon?"

" _Onii-chan? Onii-chan, where are you?!_ " a young girl's voice called out, she sounded younger than Cyber and Takeru but probably still somewhere in her teens. Kannon looked around as best she could...but her body could not move as well as other Eyecons such as Mitsunari.

"Onii-chan?" Whisper repeated.

"Ka...Kanon!" Makoto gasped as he tripped over in pain as he crawled over towards the Eyecon.

"Seems that a young girl's soul is in that Eyecon," Yurusen noted as she flew over to Ghost before adopting a sly teasing look, "Think she's cute, Takeru?"

"Kanon?" Ghost repeated; he then blinked as something flew in and bonked Yurusen in the eye before landing on the ground and rolling over to the Eyecon.

" _Kanon, daijobu?"_ Mitsunari asked as he finished rolling over to the other Eyecon.

"It is Kanon…" Ghost spoke in shock, "How?" he asked as his armor faded away.

"Isn't it obvious? She died," Yurusen replied as Cyber ran over.

Makoto finally made it to Kanon, picked up her Eyecon form, and held her close, "It's okay, Kanon...I'm right here."

" _I didn't see any scratches or cracks on her,"_ Mitsunari informed, _"But now there's a hole where you normally keep her Eyecon."_

"Ah…" Makoto spoke as he looked at his tattered jacket.

"But how did she end up in an Eyecon?" Cyber asked.

"Hm…" Yurusen spoke, "Dunno." she shrugged, "A lot of things...death...weak body, out of body experience, and she could never go back." she explained, "But...she must be incredibly weak, if she can't use the Eyecon and create a physical form like a Ganma." she explained, "Best educated guess...she's dying, and soon won't be able to keep her mind alive, let alone her soul." she explained as everyone looked at her in utter shock with how she could explain that...with a giggle in her voice, "So...what will you do, Champ?" she asked Takeru.

"Eh...that's really Kanon-chan?" Takeru asked, walking over to Makoto as he stood back up.

" _For goodness sake, Makoto!"_ Mitsunari exclaimed as he jumped onto the railing, _"Don't you hear his worry, his concern, for her? His intent on wanting to understand you? Push away your pride and let him in. Look at him! He's worried for her and he doesn't even know what happened to the innocent girl!"_

"I refuse…" Makoto growled, "I don't need pity… I don't need to be saved. I can do it with my own power."

" _Pity? That is…"_ Mitsunari began before Makoto stumbled off, causing Mitsunari to start bouncing up and down, _"Ah! Makoto! Oi!"_

"I… can do it myself… I have to be the one to save Kanon." Makoto spoke as he left.

Mitsunari sighed before doing a bounce to turn around to the others, _"My humblest apologies, all of you. It seems his pride is bigger than I expected."_ he bounced to look at Whisper, _"Whisbei, I think you forgot to brush today because I could smell something earlier before you were gagged."_

"Eh?! M-Mitsunari-sama?!" Whisper exclaimed before Mitsunari bounced off after Makoto.

Takeru moved to chase but stopped suddenly. After a moment, the young Rider took in a deep breath and let it all out as a sigh.

"Takeru-kun?" Whisper asked, seeing that.

"One day… he'll open his heart again. Right now, he just needs time. To make sense of the things only he can." he explained, "But even still…" he spoke, shaking a little, "I want to go after him. His face looks like he's asking for someone to come save them." he explained, a small tear running down his cheek, "I want to just reach out to them… no matter how many times he pushes my hand aside." he went on letting out the things he had been holding in, "I want to save my family…"

"..." Cyber moved over to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know you can do it, Takeru-san."

"Uhn…" Takeru sniffled as he was able to stop the tears forming in his eyes, "I believe in the me...that believes in Makoto-niisan." he sighed, "I'm sure...he'll come back."

"Oi~! Takeru-dono!" a voice called before Benkei and K-Benkei flew over, panting.

"That guy...was fast…" K-Benkei noted.

"He summoned...some grunts and by the time we beat them all up, he...got away," Benkei informed as he caught his breath, "But...we'll do...all we can...to help fight him."

"Thanks." Takeru smiled with a nod, "Your help has been a great benefit in this battle." he bowed.

"It was no problem," Beneki assured as he and K-Benkei bowed.

"...Ah! Iggy-kun! Is he okay?" K-Benkei asked.

"Hai, hai. He's at the nearby hospital," Cyber replied.

"Phew…" they sighed happily.

"That's a relief." Takeru sighed.

"We'll go off to go see him," Benkei noted.

"Summon us anytime you need help in battle," K-Benkei gave a thumbs up before the two flew off.

"Don't you knuckle heads cause any trouble!" Yurusen shouted at them as they left. "Ah...what a day, but we got the last Eyecon."

"I've been wondering...with all the ones that Takeru has...why has Makoto only used two Eyecons only? Should he not have...six more?" Whisper did the math.

"You're...right." Takeru blinked.

"In fact, I recall Mitsunari-sama telling me he's only seen one more Eyecon which never communicates. Meaning...that's five unaccounted for." Whisper went on.

"Oi...say that again." Yurusen spoke as she grabbed Whisper, "Say that again!"

"Th-thehe ahe fish more unaschounbed fur?" Whisper repeated, sounding slightly muffled due to Yurusen pulling his lips far apart at the sides.

"You know what this means!?" Yurusen shouted, tossing Whisper away as she flew up to the two human young adults.

"That you're terrible at counting?" Cyber asked.

"That Math is evil?" Takeru chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes...and Yes, but also...there is a third threat taking Eyecons for some purpose. That must mean...we missed five of the Eyecons." Yurusen gasped, "Oh...the boss not gonna like that...no. No he won't." she spoke, "I got it...it's all Whis-butt's fault!"

"I get the feeling she's gonna be doing that for a while." Takeru whispered to Cyber.

"You mean she hasn't been doing that the entire time we've known her?"

"You have a point…" he scratched his head, "Wanna just leave her and go home?" he asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cyber agreed.

"Let's just back away...and make a run for the trail." Takeru said as thy began backing away, the moment Yurusen turned to her left, the two of them turned and ran for the trail away from the dam.

In the distance, Saionji watched the scene with the switch in his hand. He turned it off and pushed the antenna back in.

"I was ready to blow the dam...but I guess Specter's arrival saved me some explosives for a later date. Good, it was hard to get the little I could." he muttered to himself as he turned and left.

* * *

"Well...this has been eventful couple of days. Normally this stuff paces itself out more, normally I only have to fight for my afterlife once a week." Takeru joked as he and Cyber walked up the steps to the temple.

"Hai. Still, we managed to get another Eyecon and two new Yokai friends," Cyber noted before pursing her lips, "Though...I'm worried about that girl in the Eyecon. She sounded just a few years younger than you or me."

"Kanon was...three years younger than me...so by now, she'd be 15." Takeru spoke, remembering how old she was back when his father took them in.

"?! F-Fifteen?" Cyber repeated with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Takeru nodded, "Kanon-chan…" he sighed as he realized what he said himself, he then shook it off, "No…. I know we can help her." he said with confidence.

"Hai," Cyber nodded as they made it to the top of the stairs, the Komainu brothers poking out of their jackets with sighs before jumping down and running into the temple.

"It's so good to be home, zura." Komasan sighed in relief, hugging one of the support beams.

"That was a crazy sleepover," Komajiro sighed as he sat down on the patio, "Bwah, I'm hungry, zura."

"I'll make some lunch, ne?" Cyber offered.

"Yay!" the two Komainu cheered.

"Sounds good," Takeru agreed.

"Welcome home, you two love birds." Yurusen greeted them, "You took your sweet time returning home. What stops did you two make on the road of life?" she asked, mimicking an old wise woman's voice.

"Ah...uh…" Cyber's face lit up in a blush.

"Why must you constantly say such things?" Whisper asked, appearing next, "Is it so hard for you to say welcome home!?"

"What? I said 'welcome home,'" Yurusen huffed, "You're just a stick in the mud, geezer."

" _Geezer_?!"

"You've been around since the Sengoku. You're ancient." Yurusen responded bluntly.

"Monge~ Whisper-san's over 800 years old," Komasan awed.

"Ack! A-Ancient?" Whisper repeated, seeming to turn to floating stone in shock.

"Meanwhile, look at the young and amazing Yurusen-sama!" she countered, "I am the new generation, so make way for it Jiji!"

"Eh...this turned into a generation dispute…" Takeru chuckled watching the two.

"Monge~ Whisper-san's as old as Okaa-chan," Komajirou awed.

"How old are you two?" Takeru couldn't help but ask.

"We're still kids, zura," Komasan replied.

"Uhn! Only 300 years old, zura!" Komajirou beamed, wagging his tail.

"Mo...Monge!" the two humans replied in surprise.

"Cyber-san...everyone is so much older then us…" Takeru spoke.

"I think only Jibanyan-chan is younger than us," Cyber sweatdropped as she nodded in agreement before recalling what Komasan said, "Wait. How old is Yurusen-san compared to Komasan-chan and Komajirou-chan?"

"Lot younger than them!"

"So if three hundred years old is considered a child...does that make Yurusen-san a baby?"

Takeru stifled a laugh as he pictured Yurusen as a baby, "She cries like one when upset…" he giggled.

Whisper couldn't agree. In fact, he couldn't do a thing. He was flat on his stomach, smacking the ground and crying in his raucous laughter. The reason why? The stunned look on Yurusen's face. Hey eye had gone completely wide while her jaw had dropped so low, it was touching the ground despite her high she was floating above it.

"Should we send a letter to Okaa-chan for some of our baby toys for Yurusen, zura?" Komasan innocently asked, causing Whisper to laugh even harder.

Whisper then stopped as he looked up to see Yurusen with a blue Haori like that of the Shinsengumi and a katana in her little hand.

"Oya…" she spoke in a deeper voice, "Mumyou Sandan-zuki!" she shouted, slashing it as Whisper was sliced three times...his body blown away to the wind.

"Monge!" Komasan and Komajirou yelped as Yurusen slowly turned her head to the four, a dark glint in her eye.

"...Shall we run for our lives?" Cyber asked, turning pale.

"Look! Takoyaki!" Takeru pointed.

"Ah! Mine!" Yurusen shouted, flying away.

"Run!" Takeru ordered, picking up Komasan as Komajiro jumped into Cyber's arms.

"Running!" Cyber yelped as she booked it.

"Matte! You tricked me! Get back here, humans!" Yurusen shouted, flying back only to crash into the recently shut door, "Yurusen...Justice…"

"Is this what they call...Ikken Rakuchaku...whis?" Whisper asked, bandaged like a mummy.

* * *

 _GT: Oof...Poor Whisper._

 _Z0: He does get the worst of it, but then again he's easily the most resilient member of the cast. Hang in there Whisper-san._

 _GT: Very true. Still, at least he got a few moments of joy in Yurusen being considered a 'baby' among them. Still, things turned out both bad and good. Bad in the fact that the Ganma got away, but good in that they now have the Benkei Eyecon._

 _Z0: Indeed, and things will only get more interesting in the chapters to come, as we will break a little away from the mold of the original Ghost cannon to do some more neat things._

 _GT: That' right. But for now…*sees Whisper fleeing from the rabid Yurusen* ...Takeru and Onari will be doing the Rider Fashion Check!_

* * *

 **Onari: Ah! Takeru-dono, where are we?! *runs around* How did we get here?! Please tell me Cyber-kun didn't leave an Ungaikyou in the living room again!**

 **Takeru: Onari *poofs in from black smoke* Why are you panicking?**

 **Onari: Ah! Takeru-dono! *hugs him* I was in the living room and now I'm here!**

 **Takeru: Oh yeah. This is fun. We're here to talk about my new Eyecon. *Takeru holds up Benkei's Eyecon***

 **Onari: Oh! A new Eyecon! Who is this new great spirit of history?**

 **Ghost Driver: Benkei! Aniki! Mukimuki! Niōdachi!**

 **Onari: Ah Benkei-dono! What an amazing hero. Said to have died standing and collected nearly a thousand weapons in his life. *pokes at the spheres on the parka* I wonder what these do? Are they like Musashi-san's blades and attack on their own?**

 **Takeru: Let me see... These are the Mighty Nen Jue. These spheres each hold high compression energy, the energy is then fed to each part of Ghost's body increasing strength to unmatchable levels, however when all the power in the jewels are used then Ghost's power is doubled! Eh? Suge...I can do that?! *face the Camera* I can do that?!**

 **Onari: Amazing, Takeru-dono! *feels a bit of the Parka* Oh! This feels really durable. Maybe it converts physical attacks on it into pure energy that makes it so strong that the last attack that hurt you wouldn't even do a thing if tried twice.**

 **Takeru: Onari...are you reading from the notes Whisper gave me? *moves the paper a bit away and from clear view***

 **Onari: Ack! Maybe…**

 **Takeru: This is true though. This is the Sycamore Court, oh like the tree.**

 **Onari: Oh impressive, Takeru-dono! How smart you are.**

 **Takeru: Yeah...cause I didn't know that from Pokemon at all..ahaha. *hides game in Narita's backpack***

 **Onari: With all this defense on this Parka, does the armor on your hood and the hood itself only add on to its amazing defensive abilities?**

 **Takeru: Of course, the General Collecting Hood emits a vibration field that nullifies damage and impact and discourages running away by bolstering my defenses. *an anvil lands on his head and falls off while the table beside him broke apart***

 **Onari: *yelps while moving away* Wh-w-what!? How did the table break if that anvil hit you?!**

 **Takeru: *taps the silver hat/stud on his hood* Because of this: the Chuuginotoken. It lets me transfer damage away from me and into other objects and even the enemy. Perfect for fighting enemies in large numbers.**

 **Onari: Oh! Sugei~! Truly a fitting Parka for a man as strong as Benkei-san! Especially the 'mask' on you. It looks like various weapons make up the 'face' on it.**

 **Takeru: Indeed. It's most of Benkei's most notable weapons with my Gan Gun Saber Hammer acting as both the Naginata and Hammer of his list of weapons.**

 **Onari: Gan Gun Saber Hammer? *yelps as Kumo Lantern connected to the summoned Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode* A lantern that becomes a spider?!**

 **Takeru: Hai. *removes it from his weapon, letting the Kumo Lantern crawl on top of his head and giving a squeak* This is the Kumo Lantern. It has a built in sensor more powerful than the human eye known as Takers Head. Using light invisible to us, it can analyze the internal structure of an object.**

 **Onari: So...X ray vision?**

 **Takeru: Well yeah more or less. *Kumo Lantern sneezes web nets, pinning Onari to a wall***

 **Onari: Takeru-dono!**

 **Takeru: That web's made of Absorb Wires that are made by the Cobweb Generator. He can shoot them and then use them to absorb energy from others, weakening and trapping them at the same time. *begins prying the webs off Onari, leaving marks* Eeh…**

 **Onari: What's wrong...is some still left on my face?**

 **Takeru: No...just...uh...don't look in the mirror anytime soon.**

 **Onari: Why can't I…*looks at himself in the mirror and screams***

 **Takeru: *facepalms* I told you not to look in the mirror.**

 **Onari: I look like some kind of convict with a bad tattoo!**

 **Takeru: Uh...let's just finish this up and treat it? *Kumo Lantern squeaks in agreement* With the Depth Flasher, Kumo Lantern can emit a light by the combustion of internal energy, shooting varying wavelength of light that makes any invisible presence to the normal human eye now visible.**

 **Onari: Ah. So it's like Komasan-dono's Shiranui dust.**

 **Takeru: Indeed, let's test it *unleashes blue sparks that reveal Komasan about to bite into a giant two foot long hotdog***

 **Komasan: Ahh…*pauses when he sees the two looking at him* Monge! *hides it behind his back, blushing* I wasn't spoiling my dinner, zura.**

 **Onari: This is amazing...we can see all Yokai now without needing to ask Sennin-sama to make dust or call on Cyber-kun and disrupt her studies. *begins spraying room before pausing, revealing Whisper coming out of the bathroom while drying himself off* On second thought…perhaps some things are better left unseen.**

 **Whisper: Whis? *screams before covering himself with the towel and zips back into the bathroom***

 **Takeru: And finally, the Reid Eight Legs, better known as the legs of Kumo Lantern. *Kumo Lantern starts to jump about quickly* They are strong and let him leap around to get to place to place with ease, they also have sharp claws of the same metal as my weapons that can damage armor upon impact.**

 **Onari: Amazing! It must help with climbing and hurt when landing on others such as enemies *Kumo Lantern lands on his head* Ah… *Kumo Lantern squeaks as it digs its claws in* AH!**

 **Takeru: Ah! Onari! *starts running after Onari all over the room***

 **Onari: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!**

 **Takeru: Onari stop you're scaring it!**

 **Onari: AH!**

 **Narita: Giant spider! Shibuya! They are back for revenge for what we did to the parent! *swings broom around only for Kumo Lantern to jump over each swing, resulting in Onari getting hit only***

 **Onari: Narita…*Kumo Lantern jumps away as Onari's glare becomes more intense***

 **Narita: …*gives it to Shibuya as he ran in* Shibuya did it.**

 **Shibuya: Wait, what?**

 **Onari: KATSU! *chases the two out***

 **Takeru: Eh...well, I...uh, I guess that's all *Kumo Lantern lands on his shoulder* Jibanyan...cut!**

* * *

 _GT: *chuckles* I just love these Rider Fashion Checks. So informative, but also hilarious._

 _Z0: Indeed, each one has it's own charms that make us laugh._

 _GT: Oh so very true. And now, Yurusen! Cue the preview! *sees Yurusen chasing Whisper still* ….Jibanyan! Take her spot!_

* * *

 **Jibanyan: Jikan! Kamen Rider Ghost, nyan!**

 **Aran: So he arrives the new Babysitter.**

 **Takeru: The holder of the last Eyecons has to be this man. I'm sue of it.**

 **Onari: Leave it to us, Takeru-dono! We shall help you find this man at all costs!**

 **Kyuubi: He never stays in one place for longer than a few days, often going from place to place. This little one knows where he was last seen.**

 **?-?-?: You have no right to speak to Aran-Sama in such a manner, heathen!**

 **Onari: I got one! I got an Eyecon! AH! TATSUKETE, TAKERU-DONO!**

 **Aran: This might make things more fun after all.**

 **Chaprer 14: Kitta Ganma Elite: Javel!**

 **Javel: Let the mission commence, for the glory of the Royal family.**

* * *

 _GT: And just like that...I am terrified._

 _Z0: Yeah guys time for some heavy plot to begin. It will be a lot of fun also so look forward folks._

 _GT: And hope we get a lot of reviews, too! We just love answering them all._

 _Z0: Oh big time, and we really hope to get to work on more chapters soon, once we have some things settled of course. It was a lot of fun coming back to this, and I know we can make a good story here._

 _GT: Exactly. Especially with all the new information that came out for Ghost and for Yokai Watch, too. So until next time, everyone, read and review!_

 _Z0: Thank you everyone! Please continue to support us._


	14. Kitta Ganma Elite: Javel!

_Z0: Alright let's get the work train and keep it rolling people!_

 _GT: Agreed! Cue credits und action!_

 _Z0: Remember folks me and GT don't own anything but our computers and the clothes on our backs, begin ze action! *Whisper is fired from cannon and into the screen*_

* * *

 **(Begin opening: Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo)**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **buttoibiito oodaiko hibikasete oopun**

 **maiodore ukiyobitonosekaiyo**

 **chakichaki hanabayashi yayakoshibanashi nifutawoshite**

 **Yeah asamade**

 **Mochitsuki usagi Tsuki usagi**

 **matsuri chyouchin daimyoujin**

 **kare kara moratta amedamao**

 **namezuni nandomo nagameteiru**

 **nigyakatsukyono kaerimichi**

 **Hottoiteyo…**

 **imadake hitoride niyakeruwa**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo (yodoshi)**

 **Geragerapoppo (tebyoshi)**

 **Geragerapoo (kamon ZZ)**

 **hoshinifurimaku kokorowa**

 **netsunomamani matataite**

 **tsutaekirenai kotonoha**

 **yozoranisaita koihanabi**

* * *

 **Cyber: My name is Cyber Chichigami Miko. When I went on a bug hunt for a project in my university, I ended up releasing a Yokai known as Whisper, who gave me a device known as a Yokai Watch. However, that was also the day I met Takeru Tenkujii who was killed by a spirit known as a Ganma. He was revived as a ghost, but only has a total of 99 days to get 15 specific Eyecons. Right now, we only have seven of them - Musashi, Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy the Kid, and Benkei - and we have less than 40 days until time runs out. Hopefully, we can find the remaining Eyecons with help from the Yokai I've been befriending all over town. Though...it will be hard, especially since Takeru-san's brother, Makoto, is a Kamen Rider known as Specter who is out to take the Eyecons Takeru-san has. Many things have happened to us, but I have faith in the friends we have made and will make.**

* * *

Aran sighed, standing in the owner's box of the baseball stadium. He drew an eye symbol with his hand before the diamond below developed a large Ganma eye symbol over the ground which was hidden by a mass of dark aura. He then took out a Ganma Eyecon which was beeping like a phone.

"Who could this be?" he asked while twisting the eye part before it projected an image of a woman dressed all in white based off a military-like uniform with a long skirt and a large white fur shawl covering her chest and shoulders and a collar which hid most of her face, her long hair reaching back behind her, and her soft eyes leveled a loving glare at Aran...who developed the same worried look any child gets when he know he's in trouble, "Ane….Aneue…" he gulped.

=Beloved Baby brother= the woman spoke calmly =Father worries your progress has slowed. Have you been...ignoring your work?=

"No...I swear to be doing it properly." Aran quickly said as he stood up and bowed, that same look to him as when a younger sibling was afraid of scolding from the elder etched on his face.

=What is this odd set of rags you wear, Aran? This is no way for my beloved brother to dress= she went on scolding him =I am sending an assistant to ensure you complete your chores=

"No...please...anything but…" he began before a Ganma Hole opened beside him, "Anything...but Javelle…"

An Eyecon came out before it took form. However, instead of a Ganma standing there, it was a human-or at least a human-looking being. He wore a black military uniform with gold piping and trimming. It was double breasted with gold buttons and epaulets and turned into a coat that flowed out around his waist, dark pants, and large military cavalry man had neat hair combed back and his facial hair was trimmed into a small mustache and goatee. The man raised his arm against his abdomen while bowing.

"Prince Alain-sama."

"I told you...pronounce it 'Aran'…" The Prince complained, "I don't care for the spelling…"

=Brother= the woman spoke, =Mother named us using the language of Earth she loved known as 'French.' So like it or not, the spelling for your name is A-L-A-I-N=

"Then why is his name not spelled Javert?" her baby brother complained, pointing to his guard.

=This is not a topic for conversation= she said sternly and clearly annoyed with her brother already =You are on thin ice, beloved brother. You have been lagging in the progress of this project and Father has been ignoring it, but Adel will not stand for it. So Javelle, you shall ensure my beloved brother finishes all his work and proceeds as expected. Otherwise you shall have to deal with Adel's badgering.=

"Hai, Aria-Hime-sama!" Javelle bowed lower to her.

"Yes...I understand, Aneue…" the Ganma prince sighed, looking down in dejection from the scolding. While expecting it, he still hated when he angered his sister so much she snapped at him. Like any brother...disappointing the sibling he loved and looked up to hurt him in a way.

=And please...dress properly. Don't just throw on things that are comfortable. You are the Crown Prince. Your duty is to make a good impression in the name of our family= Aria spoke; as her brother looked up at her, her eyes became soft and her hologram reached out and touched his cheek just barely to give the allusion she could make contact with her beloved brother =Please brother, take care of yourself. Mother would worry if she was still with us. I want you to finish Father's mission, for the sake of our dream of the Perfect World=

"I understand Aneue...I promise to work harder…"

=And please stop complaining about your name. Father would scold you for this nonsense= she sighed =I shall prepare a new uniform for you. Please return when able and collect it as well as that special weapon you had Igor create=

"He finished it? Took him long enough."

=Hmm…= Aria mumbled, tapping her foot at his tone.

"Gomen, Aneue…" he bowed quickly.

=Javelle, I leave the rest to you. Make sure he finishes his work.= Aria sighed as her image vanished and the Eyecon fell to the floor.

"Ugh…"

"Prince Alain." Javelle spoke up.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"The human is managing to keep up his end of the bargain, even if his methods are rather unorthodox," Mamushi Gyōji spoke to a pure white Ungaikyō.

= _ **Good...Good…**_ = the figure within the reflection spoke = _ **When his use is at an end, you know what must be done**_ =

"Of course," Mamushi Gyōji nodded, giving a bow using his tail in replacement of an arm for it.

= _ **But in case his plan fails…**_ = the reflection glowed before a pure white Ganma Eyecon dripping white ink emerged from it before forming into a standard pure white Ganma = _ **I've made this specifically to obtain the Eyecons**_ = the figure swung an arm out = _ **Now gather them, so that our wish can be made! These humans will know their place!**_ =

"Hai, Yōmakai Gichō-sama," the two bowed before the reflection flashed and showed just the two.

* * *

"Five unaccounted for…" Takeru spoke as Narita formed a number graph on a white board. The ones Takeru had, which was 7, Makoto's 3 plus extra, and finally the 5 missing Eyecons.

"Hai. And from what that Seiryuto Ganma said…" Whisper looked over at a set of fifteen cubby, seven of which were fully decorated in different styles with an Eyecon in each cubby with Benkei's Eyecon being on a silver tiny pillow in a monk's temple-themed cubby, "...Benkei was the final of the fifteen made, whis."

"Meaning...it's a battle to see who can take the rest." Yurusen simplified bluntly.

"With Takeru-kun's new power from Benkei, we need not worry of losing them in battle any longer." Whisper added, referring to how one sided the battle became.

"We just need to know who has these other 5 Eyecons." Takeru spoke.

"Maybe this third person knows, zura," Komasan noted as he held up the picture of the three men.

"What's his name anyway?" Takeru muttered, picking up the picture and turning it over, "There's Tousan, and Igasaki-san. This other man is Chikara Saionji."

"Isn't the fat cat looking for him?" Yurusen recalled, "How's that going anyway?"

"Ah…" the two young adults blinked, remembering Jibanyan hasn't been around since he started looking for the guy...via launching himself into the air via Air Truck at the park.

"You two forgot, didn't ya?" Yurusen asked.

"Eheheheheh…" both laughed sheepishly as Komajirou pulled out his phone and began to type on its screen.

"What are you doing, Komajirou-dono?" Onari asked, looking at the lightning-attribute Komainu.

"Sending a text to Hikikōmori-san to talk to her friends online if they've seen or will look out for Chikara-san, zura," Komajirou replied, "She also said that Jibanyan came home late last night, looking like he lost to a hundred trucks and just left a minute ago saying he was going to find 'that cloaked man talking to the white snake Yokai,' zura."

' _Komajirou...he's gotten used to the city so fast…'_ Komasan thought in shock and awe.

' _I'm going to need to do something nice for Jibanyan for doing this...maybe a pile of Chocobo as big as him?'_ Cyber thought.

"Even still...Saionji might be the one who has the answers we need." Takeru spoke as he stood up, "He might know how all of our pasts are interlocked with one another."

"Eh...what do you mean, whis?" Whisper asked floating around Takeru as he looked over at Cyber.

"No matter how many times I stop and think about it, it just feels more and more likely that mine and Cyber's pasts are connected in some way." he explained, earning Cyber's full attention at that, "Though...a part of me wishes that's wrong."

"Shouldn't we worry that someone else is out to take Takeru-aniki's wish?" Komasan spoke up, "If someone has 5 Eyecons, they must also be after the same thing, zura."

"Nii-san?" Komajirou pondered.

"What if they act like Makoto-san and try to steal the Eyecons?" Komasan bit his lower lip in worry as he looked over at where Edison Eyecon was resting on a yellow pillow in an 18th century-themed home-themed cubby.

' _Gah! Komasan, you just jinxed us!'_ Whisper seemed to turn to stone in shock before shaking it off, "M-Maybe we could try to appeal to Makoto-san?"

"Yes, we could work together to collect all the Eyecons." Onari added.

"Demo...Specter wants to save his Imouto-san with his wish." Komajirou reminded as the two deflated and slid down to the ground.

"Hm…" Takeru muttered as he began floating while crossing his legs while he began thinking to himself.

"Oh! He's getting thinky. I like it when he does that." Yurusen spoke, floating above Takeru's head. "He's gonna be meditating for a bit. Ne, Top Heavy, why don't you try something for a bit?" she suggested, looking at Cyber whose eye twitched slightly at how she was addressed.

' _She's not going to ever stop…'_ Cyber thought before adopting a thinking stance, "...Oh! Onari-san."

"Hm…?" Onari looked up at her.

"Maybe we can go out and ask for leads on Chikara-san?" Cyber suggested.

"Ah! Good idea!" Onari beamed as he got up fully, "Shibuya, Narita, you're on Koma Duty!"

"Wait, what?" the two asked, blinked twice.

"Aw…" Komajirou whined.

"Komasan-dono! You're on Komajirou-dono Duty and Komajiro-dono is on Komasan-dono Duty!" Onari added as the two brothers blinked and looked at each other before nodding despite it clearly sounding as a way to keep them busy it worked to distract them.

"Wait...what about us?"

"You're still on Koma Duty. That only worked to distract them for a few moments." Onari explained, "While Takeru-dono ponders and meditates, you two are responsible for everything they do. Are we clear?" he asked, patting their shoulders.

"Aw, but…"

"KATSU!"

"HAI, ONARI-SAN!" both men yelped.

"Good luck," Cyber waved, already heading out.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Onari gets to have an adventure and we're stuck making sure our mascots don't cause trouble." Narita complained as the two went into one of the further wings of the temple.

Something people rarely noted is how the Temple is built more like a mansion at times. It had entire wings that often times they just didn't use or go into and instead used for excess storage. Some held things for a temple that one would normally find, other neat antiquities such as ancient scrolls, antique armor and weapons like swords and old flintlock rifles which were more set pieces with how old they were. There was a few wings with just empty spaces that the four monks considered as guest rooms if they bothered to fix them. But one wing in particular was renovated into as Takeru calls it: 'The Armory of Things No One Wants to Know How Komajirou Ordered Online.'

"Komajirou...did you order anything new?" Shibuya asked as Komasan sat on the counter in the kitchen drinking a melon cola with Komajirou.

"Not today, zura," Komajirou replied.

"Hey Mail...dah! That's a bazooka!?" Narita shouted, "Komajirou!"

"...But I did order something last week?" the younger Komainu had the decency to blush.

"Why is there a box of costumes in the mail?!" Narita demanded, causing Shibuya and Komajirou to look at Komasan.

"Yay! My cosplay arrived!" Komasan cheered as he ran off to get the package.

"Narita...throw it in the Armory…" Shibuya sighed as Narita dragged in the packages.

"How much allowance do these two get?" Narita complained.

"I have no idea," Shibuya admitted.

"Stock market, zura," Komajirou replied as he held up his phone to show them a stock market app, "Hikikōmori-san taught me how to work it, zura."

"That's amazing…" Shibuya noted in surprise as he stared at the screen.

"So...they rollin' in money?" Narita bluntly nodded.

"Eh really?" Takeru asked, appearing between them.

"AH!" they both screamed, jumping away in shock at seeing their friend/roommate poof out of thin air.

"Takeru-aniki!" Komajirou cheered, waving, "Were you able to think well, zura?"

"Ah...some, but I came in here for something to help me clear my head." he said, poking his head through the fridge door to see what they had without wasting unneeded electricity, "Eh...we're already out of cola?!" he cried, taking his head out.

The younger Komainu let out a burp that sounded more like a squeak, "Oh! Gomen nassai, zura."

"Well...I can't be mad at that…" Takeru chuckled as Narita and Shibuya finally calmed their heart rate to normal. "You two okay?"

"Yeah...just...having a heart attack!" Narita complained, "Why do you keep ghosting yourself in here like that?"

"Demo...he walked in from the hallway, zura." Komasan pointed out, making the two just groan.

"Anyway...where did Onari and Cyber go off too?" Takeru asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed a sports drink instead.

"Onari-san and Cyber-san went out to help look for the man in the picture, zura," Komasan replied.

"Soka…" he nodded before blinking, "Eh...really, Cyber and Onari went on an adventure together?"

"That's what I said!" Narita complained.

"Well I'm sure they can handle it." Takeru smiled as he grabbed the Bazooka, "Come on Komasan, let's go lock this away before anyone can shoot it."

"Uhn!" Komasan nodded as he followed him, his bunny hood's ears bouncing in time with his steps.

"Aw…" Komajirou and Narita whined, both wanting to shoot it.

* * *

"Ah...we've been at it an hour…" Onari sighed as he and Cyber walked down Shopper's Row.

"True...But we can't give up after a single hour," Cyber replied.

"Ah that's true, still I had hoped we'd find something by this point. Perhaps Takeru-dono is just better at this." Onari sighed.

"Well that and Takeru-kun just seems to be a beacon for the strange, and when paired with Cyber's pension for bringing in Yokai. Trouble just finds us, whis." Whisper sighed mostly to himself.

"Wait... That's it! Cyber-kun, we can ask some of your Yokai friends to assist us." Onari spoke excitedly.

"Oh! Good idea!" Cyber agreed.

"Glad you like it!" Onari grinned before looking to see people nearby starting to bow to something, "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Cyber asked, pausing in pulling out her Daijinten.

"People are bowing to the foxes." Onari explained, finally seeing what they were bowing to.

"Oh. Takeru-san told me about this. The people who live on Shopper's Row consider foxes as incarnations of the kami that pro…" Cyber began before her eyes widened, "The Kami that protects this place…" she bopped her fist into the palm of her hand, "That's it!"

"Hai?" Onari asked.

"Come on! This way, Onari-san!" Cyber grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him down a street.

"Cyber-kun, you seem suddenly inspired. What have you thought of?" Onari asked, somewhat shocked with how much stronger she seemed.

"It's something Takeru-san told me on that day we met Komajirou-chan," Cyber replied as she turned another corner and down another path.

"Something on the day Komajirou-dono arrived?" Onari repeated as they made their way along yet another path.

"Hai!" Cyber beamed as they arrived at the fox shrine, "Ah! Kita!" she held up her Yokai Watch and began to shine its light about, "Takeru-san told me that this was where he met Kyuubi, a Yokai that protects Shopper's Row."

"Kyuubi...oh you mean a Kitsune!" Onari shouted in realization as he put his hands on his head like fox ears, "Takeru-dono has met with a Kitsune. Amazing to think about the fascinating and wise beings he can meet now. I wonder what type of wise and benevolent being Kyuubi-dono is like!"

"Uh…" Cyber paused in her searching as she recalled how Kyuubi was at the school for the Komainu brothers' 'test,' "...Very cryptic. But he did help Takeru-san finally work with Beethoven-san."

"Oh fantastic! Kitsune are often tricksters, but I know that they are also kind and loving beings in some tales," Onari nodded...only for his head to stop against his will, making him blink. Unknown to both, the very Yokai they were looking for was currently floating behind Onari, drawing on the back of his head with a marker, "Odd...I feel a tickle on my head..."

"You didn't get Kumo Lantern mad at you again, did you?" Cyber asked.

"I still don't understand why it doesn't like me." Onari humphed.

' _Well, you_ did _shout loudly the first time you saw it,'_ Cyber thought, "Still...Kyuubi-san is our best chance right now."

"Well now, I'm flattered that a young woman such as yourself remembered me," Kyuubi noted, deciding to announce his presence while putting the cap on his marker.

"Eh?" both blinked, turning around to see the nine-tailed Yokai looking at them as he twirled his Marker around between his fingers. "Kyuubi Kita!" they both shouted in shock and glee. Cyber then blinked as she got a good look at the back of Onari's head.

"Nani?" Cyber blinked twice as there, on the back of Onari's head, was a detailed sumi-e of her looking around the shrine.

"What...what is it?" Onari asked in worry before he felt a tug on his robes, making him look down at a grey fox holding a pair of hand mirrors, "Hm?" he asked, holding them up to see the back of his head, "Ah! My scalp has become a work of art!"

"What can I say? The moment needed to be memorialized," Kyuubi snickered, the elderly grey fox poking out of a hole in the tree with a camera that took a photo of it before going back in.

"The foxes here are really smart," Cyber noted.

"Of course they are. They are my children in a way," Kyuubi replied as he floated over and sat on top of the statue, "So what brings you to my shrine? Have you come to try to gain my Medal?"

"You haven't attained his yet?" Onari blinked as a Fox handed him a rag to clean his head.

"Iie," Cyber shook her head to both questions, "Kyuubi-san, we're looking for a man named Chikara Saionji. He's most likely wearing all black and we're trying to find him for leads on the five missing Eyecons left of the fifteen to wish Takeru-san back to life." she explained as Onari pulled out a copy of the picture and pointing to the man she meant.

"Hm…" Kyuubi muttered, leaning forward as he cleaned one of his claws, "Some of my children have seen such a man," he explained after a moment to recollect. Onari and Cyber smiled at hearing that, "Yes, he was seen speaking to the beings you call a Ganma, colored in green and having an elephant trunk for a face."

 **" _ZOU JANAI! RYU DA!"_**

"..." the three looked around before Kyuubi's eyes briefly flashed, seeing nothing in the eyes of his 'children.'

"..." Kyuubi cleared his throat, "Along with the 'Ganma,' he was also with a pure white Mamushi Gyōji. Though...these two are only the more recent ones. A constant was a young man by the name of Alain or Aran."

"Aran...Alain?"

"In French, it's said the same way." Cyber explained.

"Ah. Merci," Kyuubi thanked, "But something to note is that this young shonen…" he snapped his claws and a red fox ran over and sat before Cyber, carrying an envelope.

"Hm?" Cyber pondered as she knelt down and picked up the envelope, pausing to scratch behind the fox's ear to its enjoyment, before opening it and gasped.

"What is it?" Onari asked before gawking, seeing the contents were pictures of Aran looking at something...to be precise, a view of the Ganma being destroyed by Ghost.

"He's been at every single event involving those 'Ganma' and your little mate," Kyuubi finished, looking at Cyber.

"Eh...every even-...ja matte! Mate?!" she spoke in shock.

"I do believe Kitsune have a high opinion of partnership, given that wedding crashers are often cursed greatly." Onari gave in his five yen.

"Nan de?!" Cyber exclaimed, her face lighting up in a blush.

"And that is why Shopper's Row has a high record of no wedding crashers when there's one performed here," Kyuubi smirked.

"Anyway Kyuubi-dono, could we perhaps ask for where you last saw the man known as Saionji?" Onari asked changing the subject.

"I feel like we should clear up a misunderstanding first!" Cyber complained.

"The man never stays at one place for very long. More often than not, he'll change where he stays every other day," Kyuubi explained.

"Hm...troubling. He seems to be a clever one." Onari sighed, scratching his chin.

Everyone then blinked hearing a faint growl. The two humans turned to Kyuubi, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly at that involuntary action caused by his body.

"Oh!" Cyber shook off her blush as she dug into her satchel and pulled out a sealed container, "Ah. Here we go." she took off the lid, revealing a glittering, almost-gold colored tofu, making Onari gawk as Kyuubi's eyes widened by a fraction.

"G-Golden Tofu?!" Onari gawked, "Cyber-kun, how did you get this? They're only available in the oldest part of town for only the first hour that the store that sells it opens!"

"It helps to be friends with Ungaikyo," Cyber giggled before offering it to Kyuubi, "Please enjoy."

Kyuubi took the container with a small smirk before whistling. The two humans blinked before a familiar tiny fox ran out from the bushes and then jumped onto Onari's head before leaping on and landing on Cyber's shoulder. The two humans blinked as the small red fox nestled in place onto her shoulder with a small relaxed yawn. Cyber giggled as she gently scratched under its chin.

"This little one is the last to have seen the man called Saionji you seek." Kyuubi spoke, "She shall lead you to his last known location. This was early last night, so with any luck he has not yet changed locations. But, regardless, you might have Yokai friends who can find you clues." he explained simply, "It is best you hurry."

"Arigatou, Kyuubi-san," Cyber bowed.

"We thank you for the kindness, Kyuubi-dono." Onari bowed as well.

As the two left, Kyuubi pulled out a pair of chopsticks and began to eat, _'Now how did she know that Golden Tofu is my favorite food in this town?'_

* * *

Makoto leaned on his same railing overlooking the river. By this point, Mitsunari just found it easy to call this their spot. It seemed to be where they always came when not out hunting Eyecons or fighting Kamen Rider Ghost or any of Makoto's other hobbies. But the only speaking Eyecon of the legendary heroes had no problem calling the location as such. The view was simply the best they could find, the river, the city skyline, all of it was just perfect.

Sadly, the same can't be said about Makoto. He was currently sighing in anger all this time till up till the other day. He was the stronger of the two Ghostly Kamen Riders, but now...he had been surpassed. Takeru was now ahead of him, the person who had been chasing him had turned it around. Now it was Makoto chasing after Takeru.

"Why...why is he suddenly so far ahead of me!?" Makoto asked, banging his hands on the railing and causing Kanon and Mitsunari's Eyecons to bounce on it, "What makes him grow so fast…"

" _Onii-chan…_ " Kanon spoke trying to get his attention.

" _Did you stop to consider that young Takeru grows so fast because he was merely trying to catch up to you?_ " Mitsunari spoke, " _You stood on a level high above his and you tormented him, you drove him to become stronger, and behold the fruits of your own labor, Makoto._ "

" _Mitsunari-sama!_ " Kanon gasped.

"Ore…" Makoto whispered, "Trying to catch up to me...I drove him to become this?" he blinked, letting that thought sink in. All their lives even as kids, Makoto remembered Takeru chasing after him, idolizing him, striving to be like him. But now...here, Makoto was wallowing in defeat as Takeru stood above him as the victor. Looking down on him with those sad eyes...those eyes that saw him as weak. "Ah!" Makoto groaned in frustration, remembering the look in Takeru's eyes, all he could think was being looked down upon as weak...being given pity and charity from someone stronger.

" _Indeed, Makoto. Be thankful that he did not go down a far darker path like so many others follow to surpass another,"_ Mitsunari went on.

"Darker path?" he paused for a moment, "What does that mean?"

" _Many of the most evil beings were those who seeked only to surpass others. Imagine how much worse things could have become if Takeru was not so kind and soft hearted._ " he explained as Makoto stopped to think of if Takeru had been colder...and brutal like himself.

" _Onii-chan...Takeru just wants to help us. Why do we not talk to him? I'm sure we can think of something that helps us both._ " Kanon spoke, " _I can't stand watching the two of you fight each other like this._ "

" _Yes, Young Kannon is correct!_ " Mitsunari spoke before he was suddenly swiped by a blur. The two siblings turned to find Alain as he held the purple Eyecon.

"This is the Heroic Eyecon I have heard about?" Alain wondered, tossing Mitsunari into the air, "It talks just like a messenger Eyecon even, kind of too chatty though. Oi Eyecon who are you?" the Prince demanded as he poked Mitsunari a lot.

" _This is very uncomfortable…"_ Mitsunari admitted.

"What are you doing?" Makoto demanded.

"Makoto...I am tired of this whole reach around. No one is telling me what these are for," Alain said, holding up Mitsunari as if about to click him. "No one will just explain to me why these little bobbles are so important to something. Not even my brother whom I just called...So...I'm going to ask you once more time. Makoto, why are the Eyecons so important?"

"Aran...I don't have the time to go over this, hand that-!" Makoto began before he ducked back as a kick almost hit his head. Makoto blinked as he looked at Javelle.

"Insolent fool, you shall speak to Prince Alain with respect." Javelle said as he swung his leg forcing Makoto to back away.

"Javelle!" Alain shouted as the guard continued kicking at Makoto, forcing him to back away from every swing.

Makoto grit his teeth as he narrowly dodged each kick until he backed into a pillar used to hold up a gazebo. Makoto then coughed as he felt one of the kicks finally connect to his abdomen, the force knocking the air out of his lungs as he was forced to lurch forward from the impact. Javelle smirked as he dug his boot deeper into Makoto's stomach, making him groan.

"Javelle!" Alain shouted, making the guard stop, "Stop this now. How you dare to attack a friend of the Royal family without order," he spoke as a threatening green aura shook the ground around him, "I shall have you executed on the spot if you don't unhand my friend this very moment." he spoke in a much more regal tone compared to normal.

Javelle quickly backed away, letting Makoto finally breathe. The pillar behind Makoto began to crumble into rubble from Javelle's kick. The royal guard bowed to Alain, sweat visible on his face from what one could call a literal aura of royalty emanating from him.

" _Ah...A prince. I apologize for my previous comment and slow response,"_ Mitsunari apologized.

"Ah…" Makoto coughed as he looked up at Alain, "...ah...you haven't used that since last time we were in the Ganma World." he grunted.

"I have grown to like the laid back demeanour I can take in this world." Alain explained.

"Prince Alain...please..forgive me." Javelle begged, bowing lower.

" _Is it said Aran...or Alain…?_ " Kanon asked.

"Spelled 'Alain' pronounced 'Aran.'" Alain sighed, "I never really tell people how it's spelled because it just doesn't look like a male name on paper."

"So it doesn't really matter then. It's spelled the same in Japanese." Makoto countered, standing up.

"I apologize for my Nanny." Alain bowed to Makoto, "He is brash, stupid, and acts without orders. But he is a strong guard...at least."

" _That is one strong 'nanny.' ...Young Kanon, what is a 'nanny'? I'm unfamiliar with the word."_

" _It means one who watches over young children._ " Kanon spoke, _"Prince...Alain is the youngest sibling of the royal family. He is tasked to be a perfect Prince by his elder siblings."_

" _Ah. Thank you, Young Kanon."_

"Listen, Makoto...I'm tired of no one telling me about these special Eyecons. So, can you just tell me what they are?" Alain spoke up once again.

"I'm sorry...It's too much to properly explain."

" _Our apologies, young prince. It is a rather convoluted tale that even I get a headache from...and I'm just an eye,"_ Mitsunari apologized.

"That is most unsatisfying." Alain spoke, "Javelle, come. We'll go ask that other one for information." he ordered, "Makoto...please do take care, and once more I apologize for this idiot."

Once the two were gone, Mitsunari bounced himself to look at Makoto, _"We agree to never let that tubby cat Nobunyaga ever meet him or his family, yes? I fear the consequences for everyone and everything."_

" _I don't see much wrong with introducing Nobunyaga-sama to Alain-sama. He likes cats."_ Kanon said innocently.

" _..."_ Makoto and Mitsunari slowly glanced at one another.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Cyber asked as she and Onari stood near a warehouse on the docks, earning a nod from the kit on her shoulder.

"Ah good, then we should begin searching immediately." Onari nodded as he walked off towards the warehouse. He then proceeded to climb on some scrap metal to look in through a dusty window.

Cyber, meanwhile, reached into her satchel before she pulled out the Kumo Lantern and held it up as it began spraying blue ember like dust all over the area. After a few moments to settle, Cyber gasped as she saw several Ganma Commando grunts patrolling the area...or rather it was what they are suppose to be doing. It looked more like they were shooting the breeze with an intricate language made of grunts, moans, and wheezing sounds. Onari bit his knuckle as he turned and saw the same thing. It must have been a miracle they didn't notice him before. The kit...wisely chose to hide behind Cyber's leg, peeking out from the side.

The grunts turned away as they seemed to be joking about something. Onari, taking this chance, crawled down and began to make his way back to Cyber before he panicked and hugged the wall as the grunts turned around. Not seeing him, they turned back, thinking it was another random animal from the human world. Onari sighed along with Cyber. The monk then felt a pipe with his foot before he bent down and picked it up. He looked back and forth between the grunts and Cyber. The young girl, not really sure what should be done, simply shrugged to what he seemed to be implying. Takeru has taken grunts down before without needing to transform, so logic stems they could as well.

Onari closed his eyes and chanted something, making the Pipe glow slightly. He slowly walked up to the grunts before he swung the pipe down on the head of one, knocking it down. The other blinked and turned to face Onari, who began to panic as it held up its combat blade. It then groaned, feeling a smack to the back of its head making it fall down as Cyber held up a random 2x4. The kit gave a sound akin to a sigh of relief before scurrying back to Cyber before skidding to a halt by some bundles of abandoned rope. The kit let out a few squeaky yips, earning the attention of the two before it jumped on the rope.

"Ah yes! Perfect!" Onari whispered excitedly as he proceeded to chant again before he tied the Ganma with the glowing ropes. After making sure the knots were tight and secure, he dragged them behind a trash bin and left them there. "Now all that's left is to sneak inside the warehouse."

"I have someone that can help," Cyber offered as she pulled out a Medal, "Watashi wa tomodachi! Debekoi, Jimmy. Yokai Medal, Set On."

 **=Ūsurakāge Shokan! Ūsurakāge! Ore-tachi no Ōkāgē!=**

"Jimmy…" the purple ninja-like Yokai spoke.

"Oh...eh...Jimmy?" Onari blinked confused. That just didn't strike the traditional monk as a Yokai name.

"It may sound like a Western name, but think of what else it sounds like," Cyber smiled.

"...Jimii (Japanese for ordinary, unremarkable)?" he spoke, "Oh…" it clicked.

"Can you help us get in here, Jimmy-san?" Cyber asked.

"I can," Jimmy nodded as he pulled out a pair of shuriken and put them on their backs, "It's okay, it's okay. Fade away~"

A dark-blue aura briefly covered the two. The kit squeaked in surprise as the two it was with suddenly vanished to its eyes.

"Oh soka. So his ability is to make others unnoticeable." Onari spoke in surprise. "Truly a wonderfully useful ability when wanting to be stealthy. Not everyone can become invisible like Takeru-dono."

"I've startled Takeru-san a few times with Jimmy-san's help," Cyber giggled, "Now come on. Jimmy-san's Inspirit has a bit of a time limit."

"Right," Onari nodded as the two snuck in through one of the doors, thankfully Onari took the keys off their dumb guard 'friends'.

The two snuck around the collections of boxes, scrap metal, and random junk before finally coming upon their target. With their luck, Saionji was indeed still here. He was seated on a box with several tarp-covered crates making a sort of furniture arrangement. The man was muttering something as he took out a case and put it down on a box in front of him.

"Cyber-kun, we have found him in the middle of planning nefarious plans of wrongdoing!" Onari whispered maybe too excitedly.

"...Did you really just say 'nefarious plans of wrongdoing'?" Cyber raised a brow.

"Yes." he nodded. He then hushed her as he made her look to see the briefcase he just opened. It revealed to have a foam casing and 15 divots in the shape of Eyecons...with the entire bottom row filled with five of them, three with black pupils and two with green pupils, "Cyber-kun, Cyber-kun!" he said excitedly as he tapped her shoulder.

"I see them, I see them," Cyber replied, trying to get him to stop tapping her shoulder, "But...How did he get them?"

"I'm being paranoid." Saionji sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead, "Still...I should move to the next safe spot tonight." he spoke as he stood up and put the case with the Eyecons down where he was sitting before...he pulled out yet another case and opened that up, revealing a well made lunch inside of it.

' _How did that lunch stay intact in that briefcase?'_ the two thought with sweatdrops.

The two then hear Saionji speaking again, but he's too far to make it out. So the two walked closer while trying not to make any noise. Once close enough, they ducked behind a large crate and listened around the separate sides.

"Those two stupid boys…" he laughed to himself, "Takeru the little soft hearted hero, and Makoto the angry brat. Neither of them even figured it out that all their work just helps me in the end. Even if they know I have 5, they won't be able to find them, I have them locked in place." he smirked taking the time and the thought he was along to gloat, "Ah...much better than saying all that to some captive, and I got it all out of my system." he sighed happily, "Those little brats don't even realize how easily I play them. It's like the best joke and insult to Ryu, turning his two beloved sons against each other like wild dogs."

"Aitsu…" Onari growled angry at how this man referred to Takeru and Makoto.

"This...This is terrible…" Cyber gasped, "Why would he do this?"

"I wish I knew, Cyber-kun…" Onari sighed calming down as they peeked arounD the crate to see him hold up his hand as it was covered in an off black glove.

"But...I suppose I can't take the risk those two have some heart to heart moment and make up." he sighed, forming the same eye symbol like Takeru did on a Magnifying glass only for an Eyecon to fly from his pocket and into the eye symbol at the same time.

After a moment, it reformed, becoming a Ganma with a regular base body...only it seemed slimmer...almost feminine. A yellow parka made from insect-like armor put itself on with two hornet abdomens as shoulder pads. it had a double layered skirt the first pink with two ribbon tails and the second a yellow armored one over it, it also had black armored boots resembling the legs of an insect. the Ganma had a pink, wide-brimmed hat with twin antenna sticking through it and locks of yellow and black hair made from hornet stingers. A magnifying glass acted as a single monocle over its right eye.

"...I think this is the first female Ganma I've ever seen," Onari admitted under his breath as Cyber nodded with wide eyes.

"I am going to trust you with making sure _that_ section of the city is guarded." Saionji spoke, "Do everything in your power to keep the Riders from finding it. And to be safe try and take care of any Yokai that might go blabbing to them." he ordered.

" **Heehee, leave it to me, I won't let the hive get out of hands."** She giggled as the two began walking.

Onari, seeing them walk off to talk about whatever this job was, smiled as an idea came to him. Cyber blinked as she noticed Onari was gone from their hiding spot. She then paled, seeing him sneak his way closer to Saionji's Eyecon briefcase. Her eyes widened as she saw the shuriken on his back was almost completely faded away.

' _Oh no...The Inspirit is almost up…'_ Cyber thought.

Onari made it to the crate the briefcase was left on. He carefully moved his hand up and felt around before he felt one of the Eyecons. He then pulled it out before he pulled it back and looked at who he just captured. It was a chartreuse/yellow Eyecon with a numbering of 08, and read GOEMON across the top. The face image was all bright yellow with black lines in the shape of Kabuki Eye makeup. Onari smiled triumphantly as he stashed the eyecon into his robes sleeve. Deciding to test his luck, he reached his hand back up...only for it to recoil in pain as the case slammed on the tips of his fingers.

" **Ehem…"** the Insect-themed Ganma coughed as she looked down on Onari.

"Ah…" Onari gawked, surprised she could see him.

Cyber facepalmed in her hiding spot, _'The Inspirit wore off…'_

Onari began sweating bullets as his mind quickly began thinking. His first option was to run back, grab Cyber, and escape. But that wouldn't be good; it'd just give her away and Takeru would not like that. So his next option was run away and distract the Gnama and Saionji, leaving Cyber unnoticed and free to go get help, mainly Takeru. That one was good, but how to do it?

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Onari screamed, running the opposite direction of Cyber's hiding spot and, along his way, he ran into and knocked over Saionji.

"Nani?!" Saionji exclaimed as he got back up, "Intruder!"

" **Get back here, shiny head!"** the Insect Ganma called out, flying after Onari.

"I am running away!" Onari shouted in a tone that was indicative of his plan to Cyber.

"!" Cyber's eyes widened in her hiding spot, _'He's using himself as bait?!'_ she pulled out Ungaikyō's Medal, _'Hold on, Onari-san. I'll get Takeru-san here as fast as I can!'_

* * *

Takeru grabbed his helmet from the front porch where he often left it as he made his way to his bike. He was going to head out and find Cyber and Onari in hopes of seeing what things they'd come up with. That and he just needed to get some fresh air. Meditating for too long makes him think too much and that just ends up feeling like a waste of one of his precious few days. Just as he slipped on his riding gloves, he stopped as he heard Cyber's voice, loudly calling out for help from back at the temple.

"Cyber-san!" Takeru called towards the temple, "I'm out here!"

The door slid open and Cyber ran out, "Takeru-san! There's a…" she stumbled a bit as she panted a little, out of breath from running all over the temple in her search for him, "...There's...Ganma...Onari...Eyecons!"

"Eh? Onari found the Eyecons and now a Ganma is chasing him?!" Takeru shouted.

"How on Earth did you get all that?!" Yurusen shouted, poofing in, "I thought she was talking about Onari is stuck in an Eyecon...boy wouldn't that be an interesting plot."

"Hai," Cyber nodded in her air catching as she got over to them, "Warehouses...Looks like...lady bee…"

"Warehouse by the docs...And the Ganma is a girl that looks like a humanoid bee." Takeru nodded.

"Seriously how?!" Yurusen demanded.

* * *

" **Will you stop screaming already? You're giving me a headache,"** the Insect Ganma sighed in annoyance as she flew after the still-screaming Onari.

"Never!" he shouted, "May the screams of this wise monk give you ears of mental anguish, Foul Demon!"

" **Well, now that's no way to talk to a lady."**

"I don't see any!" Onari shouted as he picked up pace. "Ah!" he panicked as he turned a corner, only to see Saionji standing there. "Ah!" he shouted as he doubled back and ran past the still confused Insect Ganma.

" **How does one man scream so much?"** she asked, flying after him.

"Ah…" Onari sighed as he hid behind a crate, watching the Ganma fly past. He walked out...only to stumble back as Saionji was once again blocking his path.

"I remember you now…" the older man spoke, looking down on Onari, "You're Ryu's little apprentice. What was your name again… Onari Yamanouchi, was it?" he asked, walking forward as Onari slowly backed away, "The bumbling babysitter for his brats. Then again, I never met you in person. Ryu had you take the kids away during our experiments, but he had plenty of pictures of you around the house… You had hair then."

"Oi!" Onari swung an arm up, slapping the air with it in annoyance, before yelping when Saionji pulled out another Ganma Eyecon.

"I think I can use you...yes." he nodded as Onari backed into the Seiryuto Ganma, which grabbed him by his robes, "I'll just use this Eyecon and control your mind, then send you back to young Takeru, and once the time is right, you will bring me...all of his Eyecons." he smirked, "You will be my unwilling double agent."

"No...I shall not harm Takeru-dono…" Onari grunted, trying to escape the Ganma holding him in place.

"I'm afraid...you don't have much of a choice." Saionji smiled, revealing his crooked teeth as he brought the Eyecon closer while it blinked.

" **Any last words before you become a double agent?"**

"When did you last go to a dentist?!" Onari shouted before an orange blast of sound hit Saioji's hand.

The Eyecon cried as it was sent flying and hit the ground, exploding into black dust. They all looked up to see the Bat Clock flying around them. It screeched a few times, signalling Onari to cover his ears. As soon as he did, it unleashed a sound wave that hit both Saionji and the Seiryuto Ganma, making them cry in pain. Onari took this moment as he grabbed the Ganma's own polearm and slammed its bottom end into its owner's foot.

" **Ah! Ow!"** he cried, hopping around on one leg.

"Ah!" Onari shouted as he ran up and tackled Saionji again, knocking his hat off. "Arigato Kumori-kun!" he thanked as the clock landed on his shoulder.

" **Baka!"** the Insect Ganma shouted, flying back as she slapped the Seiryuto Ganma upside the head, **"You got tripped up by such a simple trick, mou baka!"** she complained, slapping his head repeatedly.

" **It's not my fault! I was distracted!"** he complained.

 **=KAIGAN: NEWTON!=**

At that, both Ganma were blown away by a red pulse of gravity. Ghost stood there in Newton Damashii as he lowered his repulsion glove. Saionji growled before he turned towards Onari, only to see he had vanished yet again. The man in black looked around in total confusion as to how that happened.

"Arigatou, Jimmy-san," Cyber thanked, staying near the Machine Ghostriker with the purple Yokai.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jimmy nodded, keeping an eye on Onari while he was sporting another Inspiritng shuriken on his clothes.

"You're Saionji?" Ghost asked as he reverted to Ore Damashi while he summoned his Gan Gun Saber once more, "Why are you doing all this to us?!" he demanded, pointing the blade at the man.

"Takeru...to think...we would meet." Saionji spoke, "I assume you know about me thanks to the Shinigami no Shoujo?"

"Don't call her that." Ghost said evenly as Cyber winced from the name.

"Alright, alright." Saionji held up his hands, his Ganma guards returning to his side ready to battle.

" **You can't defeat both of us, Kamen Rider!"** Seiryuto spoke, holding his namesake up.

" **It will be fun to defeat you."** Insect giggled.

"No…" Saionji spoke with a sigh, "Let us pull back, we haven't time to waste with the Tenkuji boy." he ordered.

The two Ganma looked back with a sigh. The Insect Ganma then transformed into a massive swarm of bees before it covered Seiryuto and Saionji and seemed to carry them away into the city. Ghost raised his sword defensively as the swarm flew past them with Cyber ducking behind the possessed motorcycle. After a few seconds, the two looked up to see they were in the clear. Both sighed in relief because, while true it was still a Ganma, a swarm of bees was just kind of scary regardless.

"Oh thank the Kami…" Onari sighed in relief as he walked over to Ghost as he reverted to Takeru, "Arigatou, Takeru-dono. If you hadn't arrived when you had, I…" he saw Takeru wasn't paying attention to him, "Takeru-dono?"

"Oh right! Onari!" Takeru remembered, walking around, "Onari, it's safe! You can come out now!" he shouted, "Onari...Onari!?" he began panicking as he lifted up a pile of wood, "No...not there…"

"Oi! Oi! Takeru-dono, I am right here!" Onari waved his arms, running after him, "Oi! This is not funny!"

"Hm...nope." Takeru muttered, looking under an abandoned car.

"Um...Jimmy-san, where is Onari-san?" Cyber asked, "Could you drop the Inspiriting, please?"

"It's okay, it's okay," Jimmy nodded as he moved over as swiped his shuriken back from Onari's clothes just as Takeru turned to where Onari was standing.

"TAKERU-DONO!" Onari shouted as loud as he could.

"Ah!" Takeru complained, holding his ears; after a moment to let the ringing stop, he smiled as he saw his caretaker, "Onari!" he shouted, wrapping him in a hug.

"Oof...ghost strength...still can't believe that's a thing…" Onari grunted before he smiled and returned the hug.

"Arigatou for helping us with everything today, Jimmy-san," Cyber thanked.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jimmy assured, a smile in his eyes as he vanished in a plume of smoke.

"It was most terrifying, Takeru-dono. When she turned into a swarm of bees, I feared the worst." Onari explained of what happened before they returned.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Takeru smiled, patting his back.

"Hai," Cyber agreed as she ran over, "Demo...Onari-san, did they get it back?"

"Get what?" Takeru asked.

"Oh yes!" Onari beamed as he pulled the Eyecon, "Or rather, No...but regardless! I was able to keep my hands on the Eyecon I retrieved from that evil man." he smiled, handing it to Takeru.

"Sugoi...Goemon! The Ninja Master Thief! Ah awesome, I finally got a Ninja Eyecon!" he cheered excitedly, before he looked up at Onari, "Good work, Onari!" Takeru smirked as he gave him a thumbs up before Onari did the same and they bumped their knuckles together with a shared smile.

"Thank you, Takeru-dono, but really I never could have achieved this without Cyber-kun's help." Onari added, "So I owe thanks to you as well, Cyber-kun."

Cyber blushed a bit at the praise, "It...It wasn't really all that much I did. You're the one who got the Eyecon and managed to keep it away from that man."

"Hai, you guys both did a good job." Takeru smiled.

"Ugh...urp…" Yurusen groaned, holding a hand over her mouth, "Too...much...positivity...I'm gonna be sick...urk…"

"I think it's splendid. Reminds me of the times Mitsunari-sama would congratulate his men for a job well done," Whisper smiled.

"Oh boy...here it comes…" Yurusen groaned, her 'face' entirely green before she ducked into a garbage can.

"Yuck...What is wrong with that little monster, whis?" Whisper complained.

"You know something I worry about is how did that man get his hands on all those Eyecons," Onari pondered out loud as Takeru and Cyber remembered Yurusen's explanation of how the Ganma make Eyecons.

"If...If he's been working with the Ganma…" Cyber paled.

"Let's not focus on it." Takeru offered, "I can at least feel from this Eyecon that it's normal." he explained, holding up Goemon. "I think if it were made by a Ganma...something would feel wrong about it." he explained honestly as he gripped the Eyecon closely, "But still this brings us up to 8...ironically so…" he chuckled, reading its number, "Onari did you get this one on purpose?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Onari asked.

"Well, all the ones I have are numbered 1 through 7...this is 8." he pointed out as he clicked the Eyecon just to prove his point.

"..." Cyber couldn't help but giggle at that, "It's like they were made for someone to learn to count."

"Ah...what a strange coincidence." Onari chuckled, realizing that as well.

"I get they are all part of a set...but still the numbering gimmick is funny sometimes." Takeru chuckled.

"What is even the point of that?" Whisper asked as Yurusen returned.

"Uh...oh...that. Well, Boss says it's just so you know what order they come in and where to place them for the wish thingamajig." she explained, "Yada yada, etcetera and etc, blah blah blah, Whisper's ugly, and stuff."

"Oi!" Whisper snapped, slapping the air with an annoyed look on his face.

"How dare you slap at a lady!?" Yurusen demanded in a fake cockney accent as she slapped him with a fan, "Take that...and that!" she said as Whisper turned to get smacked by a Steel I Beam.

"WHIS~!" Whisper cried out as he was sent flying into the distance...ending up hitting something red in the sky that rowled like a startled cat upon impact, "GAH!"

"You hear Whisper screaming?" Takeru asked as they turned to see a laughing Yurusen, "Oh it's just their comedy bit again."

"I really wish they didn't add construction equipment ever so often," Cyber admitted before Whisper and a knocked out Jibanyan crash-landed on Yurusen, "Ah! Jibanyan-chan!?"

"Nyoi~" Jibanyan groaned as Cyber scooped him up, "Gotta find that man...fur Cypurr, nyan…"

"Ah...he tuckered himself out helping." Takeru sighed.

* * *

"Monge~!" Komajirou and Komasan awed, the older brother of the two dressed up as a ninja, as everyone was in the temple's living room with Takeru showing the Goemon Eyecon.

"Ironic. It's Goemon and we stole it." Takeru chuckled.

"Goemon?" Komasan repeated, tilting his head.

Takeru held up his book, showing a man in a Kabuki pose with an umbrella resting on his shoulder. "Goemon was a famous thief for good. He was like Robin Hood-san, but he was a Ninja." he explained, "He is also famous for his legend making the style of Kabuki theater much more popular."

"Monge~" Komasan awed.

"That's really neat, zura," Komajirou grinned before his phone buzzed, "Hm?" he picked up his phone and answered it, "Hamashi-hamashi~"

"That...That's really a thing?" Narita blinked twice.

"...Uhn...Uhn...Hai, everyone's here, zura," Komajirou nodded before putting a paw on the receiver, "Can I put this on speaker, please? It's Hikikōmori-san, zura."

"What is it?" Cyber asked as they all sat close together to hear.

=Is everyone able to hear me now?= Hikikōmori asked.

"Hai," Komasan replied.

=Good. I've spent the majority of the day on multiple online message boards, chatrooms, and the occasional YokaiTube video and managed to get a bit about Chikara Saionji= Hikikōmori informed =It seems he's a bit infamous in the Yokai World for a few...well...I can't say it near children or infant in the case of Yurusen=

"WHAT?!" Yurusen snapped before Whisper covered her mouth while dragging her out.

"Sounds like a sailor is outside…" Onari muttered as they heard the rantings of the little familiar.

"Please continue, Hikikōmori-san," Cyber spoke as Komasan and Komajirou covered each other's ears.

=From roughly nine years or so back, it's rumored that he's been...dissecting Yokai and stealing the soul of them. There are no confirmed rumors on it, but Yokai have found the bodies of other Yokai cut open and their very soul gone. There are even a few that were missing pieces of their bodies like limbs or even bones= Hikikōmori informed.

"That sounds terrible." Takeru spoke as everyone just stared in shock.

=It is. A Yokai's soul is the very source of their Inspirits, their very existence even= Hikikōmori informed =Oh, I'm so glad that you're letting me rent your closet, Cyber-san. It's safe in here=

"Y-You're welcome," Cyber sweatdropped.

=Oh. I also took the opportunity to ask around about your father, Takeru-san; Tenkujii Ryu-san= Takeru looked at the phone =When I brought up your family name, many Yokai were quick to start talking about the man that they saw as a good friend to the Yokai in the town. He didn't have a Yokai Watch, but they would still give him their Medals due to all he did for them, such as a Kappa that had been visiting the city losing the water on his head and Ryu-san figured out where he came from to refill it=

"My father did all that?" Takeru smiled proudly.

=He did. But the Yokai that he seemed to be around the most...well…= Hikikōmori went on =...They were Edison, Benkei, Karakuri Benkei, Oda Nobunyaga, Orochi, and Kyuubi=

"The Yokai who also have Eyecons..." Takeru whispered.

"And two of the strongest Yokai in the city," Whisper added, getting some attention, "I can remember such simple facts." he replied, knowing the looks he was getting.

=I'll keep looking up more information on it all= Hikikōmori noted.

"Arigatou, Hikikōmori-san," Cyber thanked.

=It's no trouble at all, Cyber-san= Hikikōmori replied before hanging up.

"So Takeru's Tou-san was friends with those Yokai, nyan?" Jibanyan pondered in Cyber's lap, a chocobar in paw, "It's like he was making friends with the Eyecons before they were made, nyan."

"Maybe that is how Ryu-sama knew what Eyecons to ascertain?" Onari offered.

"I remember Nobunyaga telling me once that my dad came to meet with the person who connected to the Nobunaga eyecon." Takeru reminded, "My father must have been searching for all the Eyecons and listing off what could possibly create them."

"So...if Takeru's dad was here...we could have just asked him what makes Eyecons." Narita spoke, simplifying it to his own degree.

"I wonder what other things he did." Takeru spoke up, "He made friends with Yokai, fought the Ganma, discovered the Eyecons." he listed what he knew so far.

"He sounds like a great man," Cyber smiled a little, scratching Jibanyan's head and earning a purr from him.

"Well we can't disappoint then. We have much work to do." Onari smiled.

"Right...now that we know this is all Saionji's doing...we can work harder to get Makoto-niisan back, and then stop whatever things he is plotting against us. And then from there we'll figure the rest." Takeru explained.

"Yes, we know of every single threat. What worse thing co-ACK!" Whisper began before Yurusen grabbed him in her cape.

"Don't jinx us!" she shouted, smacking him around repeatedly.

* * *

Alain stood on a skyscraper rooftop with Javelle. The young prince had changed his attire as a portal closed behind him, indicating he just stepped out of it. He was wearing a similar attire to Javelle, only it had far more gold to it, and he has a cape on his right shoulder and a much longer coat tail. He also had a golden belt buckle with an interesting symbol on it.

"Javelle...if you're going to stay here, from now on no secrets. Understood?" Alain spoke.

"Yes I understand." The royal guard nodded.

"Good," Alain nodded as he pulled out a case, "It took him long enough." he sighed as he opened it to reveal a strange device within.

It was a black arm mounted brace device the central most section was large and rectangular with a green side, and a slot in the shape of an eyecon, a green rippling screen was on the very top as an arm extended upwards while holding an eye dropper like device over it. Above that was a pure black Eyecon...only unlike the ones used by Takeru and Makoto it looked...mechanical. It had a green translucent screen over the eye and a silver ring with four silver frames holding it all in place. Alain held the eyecon up revealing the strip along the top was in a larger T shape with its mask design being...a large goggle. Alain smirked as he strapped the device in before clicking and holding the Eyecon over its slot.

"Things are about to become much more interesting." Alain smiled, his eyes glowing green while inserting it, making the Eyecon speak.

 **=Yes~Sir!=**

* * *

 _GT: Well..._ THAT _wasn't ominous._

 _Z0: Indeed...Indeed it was buddy._

 _GT: Still, lots of interesting reveals this chapter._

 _Z0: Yeah we got a lot of neat stuff here, but you know I can't help but feel like we came up a little short compared to other times._

 _GT: Hmm...True._

 _Z0: But you know I'm cool leaving it there if you are, I think what matters is we are getting chapters out there for the readers. Unless you got an idea for an Omake?_

 _GT: Hmmm...No, not really. Nothing's coming to me this chapter for an Omake. Sorry._

 _Z0: Alright so we'll leave this chapter a little short. Don't worry folks we got some action coming in with the next few chapters so don't you worry. In fact cue the Preview! *drops the curtain on Yurusen*_

* * *

 **Yurusen: Jikan! Kamen Rider Ghost!**

Takeru: A new case? I suppose we could take it up. Who knows, it could lead us to Saionji.

Atsugaru: Nan de? What was up with that green guy?! He completely snuff out our burning passion, garu!

Javelle: Bow your heads humans, yokai, spirits, the Prince of the Ganma world has arrived.

Makoto: Nani...since when could Alain do that?

 **Chapter 15: Crash! The Invader from another world.**

Alain: Behold, my...Henshin!

?-?: Tengan: Necrom!

* * *

 _Z0: Oh….ohhohohoho! Well...that should be something._

 _GT: Very true. Oh so very true. ...Welp, they're in big trouble next chapter._

 _Z0: Massively. In terms of raw power scaling. No one is on that level just yet._

 _GT: *nods* Well, until then, I hope everyone reads and reviews! ...Especially reviews! I love reviews!_

 _Z0: Likewise! They inspire us to work more! But till the next time we shall await your reviews folks._


	15. Crash! The Invader from another world!

_Z0: Alright time for another chapter_

 _GT: *sighs sadly in a corner, making patterns in the dirt with a finger* No questions this time...hardly any reviews...was the last chapter bad?_

 _Z0: To be fair buddy it was...a long time between our updates. When we first started we were getting tons of them, but with our erratic updating schedule most people just read and enjoy. I guess they don't ask cause they don't want to wait forever till we update._

 _GT: Sad but true. And when we do get reviews in erratic updating stories, it's just 'when will you update? When will you update? Can you do this crossover? Can you do this? When will you update?'_

 _Z0: *puts sound proof glass dome over GT* Okay...you got 30 minutes of air in there. Rant to your heart's content buddy._

 _GT: *gives thumbs up before inhaling deeply*_

 _Z0: *pulls out phone and plays game for 29 minutes* Okay time's up. *lifts glass dome before dropping it on Whisper* You good?_

 _GT: *flat on back, panting heavily* I...I'm good._

 _Z0: Alright. Look yes our updating is erratic, we want to update regularly, but hey...we got things we want to work on of our own or other projects in general. So we use our time for that. We promise to at least update once a month if we can._

 _Whisper: *bangs on the glass, shouting something*_

 _Yurusen: Hahahaha! Look at the Marshmallow! He's stuck under a glass. *takes pictures*_

 _Whisper: *gives a 'seriously?' look before showing the calendar on his YokaiPad*_

 _GT: Oh right. It's almost Halloween...Good thing we're working on this._

 _Z0: Spooky time, my favorite holiday of the year, the one where I'm given a free pass to scare people. *pulls on rope opening trap door under Whisper as a skeletal hand grabs and drags him down*_

 _Yurusen: The heck was that?! *hand comes up, lifts up glass then grabs her and drags her into the trap door* WAHH!_

 _GT: ...meep. Please tell me that's not a Gashadokuro without its Gashapon, please…_

 _Z0: No promises! It's story time folks! As per usual, me and GT don't own official properties, we just own any OC's that might pop up. If we didn't have jobs we'd be broke as hell. So please support the official series, buy and binge Yokai Watch and Kamen Rider._

 _GT: *tears from fear in eyes* Z0~! Please tell me it's not gonna get us too!_

 _Z0: Oh don't worry, it's just a very well made effect. *hand tosses both familiars back up, hand then gives thumbs up before sinking back under the floor*_

 _GT: Phew. That's a re…*sees a sumi-e-like sinister version of Jibanyan behind Z0, holding up a black Yokai Watch with eyes and a mouth on it* ...Z0…_

 _Z0: Hm? *holds up wrist revealing new watch before pulling out a giant sword* Excuse me for a second, begin the story without me good, buddy! I TOLD YOU STAY OUT OF MY BUILDING, BANZAI! *chases sinister Jibanyan around like a madman swinging around the giant sword*_

 _GT: Don't let the light it shines hit you, Z0! *ducks under a swing of Z0's sword, hitting the rope holding the curtains up and drops it down*_

* * *

 **(Begin opening: Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo)**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **buttoibiito oodaiko hibikasete oopun**

 **maiodore ukiyobitonosekaiyo**

 **chakichaki hanabayashi yayakoshibanashi nifutawoshite**

 **Yeah asamade**

 **Mochitsuki usagi Tsuki usagi**

 **matsuri chyouchin daimyoujin**

 **kare kara moratta amedamao**

 **namezuni nandomo nagameteiru**

 **nigyakatsukyono kaerimichi**

 **Hottoiteyo…**

 **imadake hitoride niyakeruwa**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo (yodoshi)**

 **Geragerapoppo (tebyoshi)**

 **Geragerapoo (kamon ZZ)**

 **hoshinifurimaku kokorowa**

 **netsunomamani matataite**

 **tsutaekirenai kotonoha**

 **yozoranisaita koihanabi**

* * *

 **Whisper: Greetings to you all, whis~! I am Whisper, a humble Yokai Butler to my dear friend Cyber-chan who freed me from my imprisonment inside of a stone gashapon! It was a day both good and terrible, for you see, a young man named Takeru Tenkujii was struck down by a vicious spirit known as a Ganma. While Takeru-kun revived and became a Kamen Rider known as 'Ghost,' it was not a complete revival and had a time limit of ninety-nine days to gather fifteen Heroic Eyecons to be granted a wish to become human once more, whis~!**

 **Along the way, we have befriended many different kinds of Yokai who've helped us in one way or another when it has come to gathering the Eyecons, even Yokai whom are connected to the Eyecons such as Oda Nobunyaga, Edison, and the Benkei Brothers Benkei and Karakuri Benkei! But recently, we've learned that one of Takeru-kun's late father's friends is now allied with the Ganma and a group of pure white Yokai. We don't have many days left to retrieve the Eyecons that man has, especially now that he has that Seiryuuto Ganma and an Insect Ganma as bodyguards! But I know we can pull through and save Takeru-kun!**

* * *

"How hard is it...to find a insect themed Ganma?" Takeru muttered as they looked at a map of the city.

"Apparently, very hard," Cyber sighed as she walked over to Takeru while a female Jinmenken walked off from talking with her, "None of the Yokai here have seen the Ganma or anything unusual in the area." she sweatdropped, "Well...aside from an increase of Jibanyan-chan being sent flying overhead by trucks from when he was searching for Saionji-san."

"Is there like a Yokai doctor he can go to? ...He's been talking to the fridge, thinking it was a giant Whisper, for most of the morning." Takeru muttered.

"I...I'm not sure," Cyber admitted, "Mmm...Maybe in the south western part of town? There is that abandoned hospital there near the apartment complexes."

"Ooh...creepy, abandoned, and sure to keep everyone away...everyone but...the Stupid teenagers!" Yurusen said, floating around, "That's you...you two are the stupid teenagers about to go trespass in the creepy abandoned hospital...sure to be filled with tons of dangerous and creepy things...oooh~"

"Ano...your point?" Cyber raised a brow.

"Ah...I keep forgetting you tend to hang around spooky places when a Yokai pal of yours wants to hang out or party," Yurusen muttered in annoyance.

"Still...Looking down at the apartment complexes is a good idea. It's one of the few places we haven't checked yet," Cyber noted to Takeru.

"Yeah, it might be perfect. And like Yurusen said, it's a good place to hide. Normal people won't go near an old hospital. Most don't even like a normal one." Takeru offered, "I guess we got a place to begin looking. Also, tell Onari to see if he can find a Yokai doctor to check on Jibanyan." he said as he looked at Jibanyan walking into the wall repeatedly.

"Nya...Nyan….nyan?! Nyanto! Why can't I walk through the door?!" Jibanyan complained.

"I think his eye sight must be all mixed up…" Yurusen pointed out.

"Oh, poor Jibanyan-chan," Cyber noted in concern as she picked him up and cuddled him.

"Eh...I think I know of a place. I shall send the address to Onari…" Whisper muttered, tapping on his device, "There, now he should know the location, whis~."

"I'll leave him Kumo Lantern so he can see," Takeru added, "Hopefully, I won't need to use Benkei-san today."

"Hai," Cyber agreed before yelping and holding Jibanyan away from her, "Did you just bite my thumb?!"

"I thought it was chocobo, nyan," Jibanyan replied, his tongue stuck out in disgust.

"I think we should have Onari take him there ASAP." Whisper muttered.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Takeru said as he grabbed Billy The Kid, Edison, Robin Hood, and Newton, his Eyecons best suited for flying Insect Ganma, he then took Jibanyan and walked up the stairs, "Onari, we need you to take Jibanyan to the doctor!" he said, handing the Cat Yokai over to a confused Onari, "We're gonna check creepy places for Ganma and possible evil villians."

"Takeru-dono, please trade me jobs!" Onari called out as he left.

"Good luck, Onari-san," Cyber waved as she followed Takeru out.

"Ah mou…" Onari groaned before seeing Komasan hiding behind Komajirou, "Eh?"

"Oh, that's right! We need to get check ups, zura!" Komajirou remembered, earning a puppy-like whimper from Komasan, "Can we go too please, Onari-ji-san?"

"Alright…" Onari sighed as he pulled out a cat carrier before he pushed a confused Jibanyan into it.

"Nyanto?! Am I in a cat carrier...why am I in a cat carrier? Wait...you're actually taking me to a _doctor_?!" Jibanyan began to freak, causing Onari to yelp as Jibanyan was hitting the sides of the carrier hard enough to start swinging him around the room, "Nyo-nyo-nyo-nyo! I don't want a thermometer down there again! Things go _out_ down there, nyot _in_!"

* * *

Takeru drove down the roads on his bike as Cyber sat behind him. Yurusen and Whisper were able to keep up at their regular street legal speeds. After a drive across town and some directions from Cyber, the two finally made it to the part of town where the new apartment complexes were made. The two noticed...an odd air around the location. It was as if they are being watched, in a very unsettling way.

"This feels...so strange...like many eyes are staring at us." Whisper spoke as the bike pulled to a stop.

"That could be a sign that the Ganma is here," Cyber noted.

"Creepers~" Yurusen whispered as she tapped Cyber's head before making her look up at all the adults staring at them from their buildings, "Creepy Creepers!"

"...o-okay...That is creepy," Cyber agreed.

"Do people in this day and age do this normally?" Whisper asked.

"Nope...no, this is par the course for super creepy." Takeru added, "Well...I guess...Where there's creepy...there's Ganma...and sometimes Yokai."

"Excellent point, Takeru-kun!" Whisper beamed before putting on a detective's hat, "Now let's get on with investigations, whis~!"

"Whis-butt...Whis-butt…" Yurusen interupted him, "They see us~" she hissed as she waved her hand and some heads followed her hand.

"...Eh?" Whisper froze.

"This is starting to remind me of this movie I watched with Gurerurin-san and some of his friends last week," Cyber noted.

"Uhm...out of...random curiosity...how did things go for the protagonist of the movie?" Takeru asked sheepishly, "Not that I'm...worried or anything."

"In just two words? Not good," Cyber replied.

"Oh…" he spoke as his voice cracked slightly, "I'm mean...well yeah it's just a movie...so...anyone else want to peel out of here?"

Cyber giggled, though it seemed a slight forced due to the atmosphere, "Even though you're a ghost, you're still scared like a normal person, Takeru-san."

"So much for our fearless superhero, huh?" Yurusen giggled.

"Look, people! Let us ask them for clues," Whisper changed the subject for Takeru's sake.

Takeru gave a silent thank you to the Yokai Butler before making his way over to a pair of people just walking nearby.

"Hello, I'm Tenku-!" he began, only for the people to make an effort to walk around him, ignoring his question. "-ji...Takeru…" he blinked as Cyber walked over to him, "They...ignored me...and not in the normal way either...they made an effort to walk around me."

"People willfully ignoring a newcomer to their place...that's exactly what happened in the movie when one of the protagonists tried to get directions," Cyber gulped.

"Just what movie did she see with that Kuwabara reject?" Yurusen asked.

"One, I have no idea who this 'Kuwabara' fellow is. And two, I have no clue since she gave me the night off to attend a mixer with Jibanyan," Whisper replied.

"Wow. Must have been a terrible mixed if _you_ attended it," Yurusen deadpanned, before it dawned on her "You...at a Mixer...back up." Yurusen spoke, "You...went out with the Cat?" she stifled a few laughs.

"Oi!" Whisper snapped.

"Let's try and find something." Takeru spoke up, "Before we end up stuck in another horror movie trope moment."

"Isn't this normally around the time of the first scare in the movie?" Cyber pointed out.

"Oh come on, Cyber-san, what are the chances of that happening...I was thinking along the lines we hear of some creepy legend that sets up the horror mood." Takeru countered.

"Well normally, it's a jump cut." Cyber corrected herself.

"Okay...that's a fair point." Takeru nodded.

"What exactly is a jump cut, Cyber-chan?" Whisper asked.

"A jump cut is normally a moment in a film or video where the scene suddenly switches to a different location without any warning." Cyber explained, "Horror genre tends to use them for scary moments at times."

"Ah. I see…"

* * *

"NYOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!" Jibanyan wailed, managing to keep his claws out of the gate of the carrier and dig into the frame of the doorway as Onari grunted, trying to pull him inside.

"For a cat that's barely the height of my knee...he's surprisingly strong!" Onari grunted.

"Indeed, zura." Komasan nodded, clinging to Onari's shoulder.

Komajirou walked up to Jibanyan before he pulled out a cartoonishly small crowbar. He then used it to pry each claw out one at a time, making Jibanyan shake his head repeatedly in fear. Komajirou whistled a tune as he pried the last claw out.

"AH!" Onari cried, falling back as Komasan fell down as the monk and Yokai cat rolled through the door.

"Come on, Nii-san! We have check ups, zura!" Komajirou beamed, putting the Crowbar back into his bag.

"H-h-h-hai…" Komaan whimpered as the two entered.

Onari groaned as he got up from the wall he had hit with the back of his head, the last bits of shiranui he had been carrying finishing its fall. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he got up and blinked a few times. While the clinic appeared to have been a normal one on the outside, the dust had revealed that the clinic was filled with various animal Yokai waiting for the doctor.

"Amazing…" Onari grunted, not trying to get up yet...his back hurt from the sudden fall.

"May I help you today, good sir?" Onari looked up to see a figure resembling a pleasantly plump butler with pure white gloves, a monocle, and his lower half a ghostly tail.

* * *

 **Yokai Sebastian/Verygoodsir**

 **Class: Fushigi-zoku/Mysterious Tribe**

 **Attribute: Restoration**

 **Rank: B**

* * *

"Ah...Appointment for Jibanyan," Onari explained simply, holding the cat who was freed from his mini-prison by the fall...but had been conked out from landing on his head.

"Very good, sir," Sebastian nodded before clapping twice and a pair of pink or purple-skinned women in nurse uniforms emerged with a stretcher and gently put the cat on it, "Anything else?"

"We're here for check ups, zura," Komajirou smiled at the butler-like Yokai, motioning to himself and Komasan.

"Ah, yes. Wonderful," Sebastian smiled, "Doctor Yuki will see you once your name is called and Doctor Shin will see your brother when his name is called."

"Hai, zura." the two brothers nodded and pulled Onari to a seat. The three sat down with a sigh.

"Did anyone else notice he's like a more legit version of what a Yokai Butler is compared to Whisper?" Komajirou asked.

"Yep." Onari and Komasan spoke.

"And we're not gonna talk about it more than that, huh?" Komajirou asked.

"Nope." they replied as Onari picked up a magazine about head shaving, and Komasan picked up a magazine with ice cream on the cover.

"Right," Komajirou sighed before pulling out his phone and pulled up an app, turning off the volume to not disturb anyone with his app, _'I wonder how Cyber-Nee-chan and Takeru-Nii are doing…'_

* * *

Whisper sneezed, "Either I'm getting a cold or someone's insulting my abilities as a butler."

"Or being honest about them." Yurusen spoke.

"This feels like the point where something that startled the protagonists happened," Cyber noted, staying close to Takeru.

"Let's not get carried away, Cyber-san, I mean with all we've seen what could spook us by this point?"

" **Ugh..."**

"Meep!" Cyber squeaked, hugging onto Takeru tightly as the two turned to see a basic Ganma phasing through a building wall.

" **That is the last time I get into a drinking contest with the others…"** the Ganma rubbed its head before looking to see the four, **"..."**

"Is that...?" Yurusen began.

"It is…" Whisper nodded slowly.

"Oh...it's just a Ganma …" Cyber sighed in relief as she let go of Takeru.

" **Uh...?"** the confused Ganma blinked.

"Takeru!" the three all shouted.

"Sorry about this." Takeru explained, holding up his sword as he raised it and slashed it down as the Ganma cried in terror.

* * *

" **Aw come on! Lemme go! Lemme go!"** the Ganma Eyecon cried as Whisper kept it in a birdcage, **"Seriously, how'd you seal me in here even?!"**

"Seals," Whisper replied, slapping another created seal on the door to cage for good measure.

"It took us a good bunch of the day to make those with Takeru's energy, so try not to touch them, Whis-butt! You can't even look at his hissatsu without being exercised to the other side."

"Hey! I've been improving on my resistance, whis~!" Whisper shook a fist.

"So do you think this Ganma is the reason behind all these people acting creepy?" Cyber asked, looking at the Eyecon in the cage.

"All this? ...No. But I'm willing to bet my own Eyecon he's a clue," Takeru smirked.

" **You'll never make me blab!"** the Eyecon declared.

"I know, right? Kids these days are so greedy," Yurusen spoke as if friends with the Ganma.

" **AH! A MIDGET CYCLOPS!"** the Eyecon screamed, bouncing on the side of the cage to try to get away from Yurusen before falling flat on itself, **"Ugh...Even if I'm just an Eyecon, a hangover's shit."**

"Whisper…" Yurusen spoke simply using his normal name as Whisper began to sweat at hearing her say his name without an insult, "Hold the cage down." she ordered, untying her cape and folding it neatly.

"Hai…" Whisper paled as Yurusen opened the cage and flew in before a fight cloud formed inside of it and shaking Whisper around greatly, "It's like holding a cage filled with Tasmanian devils!"

"Please tell me this isn't like that movie," Takeru looked at Cyber.

"Not an eye attacked by a cyclops, no, but there was a mist monster," Cyber admitted.

"Mist...monster?" Takeru repeated with a pause, "Well that's not freaky...but it's not the worst horror movie monster I've ever heard of."

" **MY RIBS ARE IN MY EYES! HOW DO I HAVE RIBS AND A SECOND EYE?! HOW?!"**

Whisper pulled out a sheet and covered the cage that now began to hop around from the pummeling inside. The two human youths backed up a step before Yurusen crawled out after a while panting from exhaustion.

"Okay, you gonna talk now...or do I have to get real serious." Yurusen talked to the cage as the whimpering of the Ganma Eyecon was heard inside, "Or so help me I'm coming back in there with the Crowbar made out of my sidekick!"

"Ye-HEY! I am not a sidekick! I am a Yokai Butler!"

"You're my bitch, got it?" Yurusen said, slapping Whisper several times making his cheeks swell.

"Hai, Yuruthen-thaba..." Whisper slurred out from his swelled face.

" **I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't let the midget monster cyclops of doom and death and very worse than the royal family after me!"** the Ganma Eyecon pleaded.

"Royal family?" Takeru blinked before shaking it off, "Okay...little guy, where's your boss?"

" **Uh...You'll have to be more specific?"**

"The lady Ganma that looks like a bee or wasp in a pink hat," Cyber noted.

" **Oh,** _ **her**_ **,"** the Eyecon turned pink, **"Ah~ I wouldn't mind punishments from her~"**

"...Amazon...you want this one?" Yurusen asked.

"No, no, no," Cyber shook her head quickly, blushing heavily.

"Okay! Moving on!" Whisper called, "Where can we find her, whis~?"

" **Eh...you could try the park. It's where we corral the brain dead humans my buds posses."**

"You realize you spilled like a big chunk of your plan, right?" Yurusen pointed out.

" **Uh...oh...well...I feel stupid."**

"It's 'cause you are." Yurusen teased.

"Or a psychological side-effect from the trauma you put onto him, whis," Whisper replied.

"Hey. It worked, didn't it?" Yurusen countered with sass, "Sides, I didn't see you moving your bubble butt to do anything to get him to talk."

"I was going to suggest Bakurobaa," Whisper replied, "Get the truth out without traumatising the interrogated."

" **These two bicker like a husband and wife,"** the Ganma Eyecon muttered.

"...shake shake-a shake-a!" Yurusen said, shaking the caged rattling the Eyecon around before she spun around and tossed the cage at a tree. "Okay let's head to that park and take down some monsters."

" **FREEDOM~!"** a tiny blur shot past her, causing her to turn into a white and orange top that slammed into the tree and land in the broken cage.

"After that Ganma Eyecon!" Whisper shouted, pointing at the blur in the distance.

"With luck...it takes us to the park." Takeru added as he and Cyber followed Whisper.

"After him! Yurusen-sama commands you to crush him!" Yurusen shouted, waving around a katana to her scale.

"But you're the one that freed him," Cyber sweatdropped, "Kind of like the alpha queen protagonist freed the secondary monster in the movie by throwing the urn it was sealed in into a tree."

"That's fitting, for I am the Alpha Queen! Now Hah, my loyal goons!"

"We need to put a mute button on her." Whisper and Takeru spoke in unison.

* * *

"There it is!" Cyber pointed, managing to catch sight of the Ganma Eyecon still flying about into an older area of the nearby park.

"I got it!" Takeru shouted, chasing after it only for him to suddenly stop as he hit something. He groaned, falling over as a surge of energy revealed a barrier. "Ow...oh...I've gotten so use to ghost powers...I forgot what face planting into something felt like."

"Eh? How did…?" Cyber put a hand on the air before her eyes widened, "A barrier of sorts? This is becoming more like the movie. The main monster of the movie would hide behind a barrier into a secret dimension, only letting him and any prey pass through."

"Well this monster ain't getting the best of me." Takeru called out, already flashing into Kamen Rider Ghost while skipping the normal process out of annoyance.

"Be careful," Cyber noted, "If it is like the movie, then it may have minions made out of its former victims on the other side, ready to devour anyone that manages to break it down."

"Cyber...they're ghosts...not alien body snatchers." Ghost reminded as he tapped the force field a few times before his fist began glowing with orange flames, he then punched the barrier before cracking through it. Like glass, the barrier began cracking before shards fell and vanished into specs of light as a hole opened in the barrier for them.

"They've never made a hidden area before," Whisper noted, "Seems they're starting to actually plan for once, whis."

"Who's to say they haven't?" Yurusen countered, "Maybe all we've been dealing with was things that have nothing to do with the big plan, and we are finally finding the big secret stuff that could lead to Armageddon."

"True. So it's best we keep our guards up while here then," Whisper nodded as they entered through the hole in the barrier.

"This is so weird though. What is this big plan?"

"Try to investigate and not get caught?" Cyber suggested.

"Better than going in guns ablazing." Ghost chuckled.

"Oh...I liked that plan." Yurusen complained, "Whis-butt always ends up with holes in his body."

"You like any plan that involve me being maimed, shot, mauled, or any form of pain and suffering inflicted upon me," Whisper deadpanned.

"Yeah, so?"

Whisper facepalmed with a sigh of annoyance. As they walked on through the hidden area of the park, a buzzing noise caught their attention. Ghost shook his hand around to scare the bugs away out of instinct, forgetting that he's A: In a suit of armor, and B: a ghost. Cyber gave a yelp and pointed out something. Ghost followed her finger and nearly yelped as well. Flying right at them was a massive swarm of bees, wasps, and hornets!

"Oh kami…" Cyber squeaked out, seeing some larger hornets in the swarm, "Oosusumebachi! Don't let them spray you with their poison! It melts flesh!"

"What...AH!" Ghost freaked, "...think...think...I got nothing to stop this...Run!" Ghost panicked, grabbing Cyber and carrying her away.

"Wait for me!" Yurusen panicked as she and Whisper followed, "You ditched us! You're suppose to save the cute one! That's me!"

"Oh, now is so not the time for your delusions!" Whisper shouted at Yurusen, "And it makes sense for him to save Cyber-chan! She's the only human here and is allergic to the mandaratoxin in bee and wasp stings!"

"You're allergic?!" Ghost shouted, "Run faster!"

"It's strange," Cyber noted.

"That you went into a place filled with things you're allergic to?!" Yurusen asked.

"Some of those smaller insects...they're the natural prey for Oosusumebachi, yet their predators are focused more on us," Cyber noted, "I think that insect-themed Ganma's controlling them."

"You're guessing that from those big ones not trying to eat the little ones?!" Yurusen snapped.

"I have an AA degree in Entomology," Cyber replied as they made it into a clearing in the park, "Takeru-san, put me down over there by those leaves!"

"Hai," Ghost nodded, following her instructions.

"Arigatou," Cyber nodded before pulling out a Medal, "Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Atsugaruru! Yokai Medal, Set on!"

 **=Pretty Shokan! Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Atsugaruru!" the red canine Yokai howled, "What do ya need, Cyber-chan, garu?"

"That!" Cyber pointed quickly.

"Hm?" Atusgaru turned before yelping at seeing the huge swarm coming right at them, "I got this, garu! Stay behind me!" he swung his cape, sending leaves out from the wind made from the swing before swinging his wand at the swarm and leaves, "Rengoku no Jutsu!"

The fire on the tip of the wand shot out and struck the leaves, igniting them into a wall of flaming leaves. The swarm collided with the flaming leaves as Atsugaruru fired more fireballs from his wand at the swarm until they heard a female screaming in pain inside of the flames. A bit of the swarm that hadn't been hit by the flames came out and reformed into the Insect Ganma, landing on the ground while holding one arm while the hard of the arm was trying to cover a burn on her leg.

"The Ganma was the Swarm!?" Ghost shouted shocked, "That's...not a good power."

"It is when you're allergic to what composes that swarm," Whisper noted.

"You're allergic to bees, garu?"

"She is," Whisper pointed at Cyber, who nodded.

" **Ah! You...Gah! Goddamn mutt! Who brings a damn fire dog to a park?!"** the Insect Ganma snapped as she began to get up.

"Not to add on to that...but this is technically a Dog park." Ghost said, summoning his sword.

"I won't let you sting Cyber-san, garu," Atsugaruru growled, the flame on his wand growing as the area started heating up around him.

"We'll just have to take care of her before she can get close to Cyber-san. Luckily I'm a ghost...I don't think I have to worry about bee toxins." Ghost said, remembering now that he is a ghost.

" **You little brats…!"** the Insect Ganma growled before giving a giggle, **"Well, I'm sure it won't be that hard dealing with just a fire mutt now."**

"Oi! I'm a purebred, dammit!" Atsugaruru barked.

"Just a…" Ghost began to repeated before a green energy slash struck him, knocking him back in a spray of sparks, "Gah!" he groaned as he looked up to see his attacker, "Ah man...I must have invited Murphy's Law…" he groaned, looking at the Seiryuto Ganma, and referring to his choice not to bring along Benkei's Eyecon.

" **Why are you here?"** the Insect Ganma questioned.

" **Saw the flames and heard you scream like a bitch,"** the Seiryuuto Ganma shrugged before looking at Ghost, **"Lucky for me, I get to fight this brat again."**

"So we're fighting a swarm of bugs and an elephant, garu," Atsugaruru noted.

" **ZOU JANAI! RYU DA!"** said 'Elephant' snapped.

"We may need some backup, Cyber-chan…" Whisper gulped, sweating a bit.

"I'll handle the green one!" Ghost said

"Debekoi, Beneki, Karakuri Benkei, Nobosetonman, Meramelion, and Asekkaki!" Cyber called as she inserted the Medals one after another into her watch.

"Oh, Aniki, it's that guy again!" K-Benkei exclaimed as he and Benkei appeared at Ghost's sides.

"Guess we're getting you that final Hero Screw for your naginata," Benkei grinned.

"Minna, Cyber-san's allergic to stings from bees and wasps! Let's fry us this big one so it can't sting her, garu!" Atsugaruru ordered.

"Right/You got it/Mera!" the sweat-coated pudgy Yokai, the fat hot springs pig Yokai, and small lion Yokai roared in agreement.

"Ike!" Ghost shouted, charging at the Seiryuto Ganma.

"Ikuze!" the Benkei brothers roared as they flew after Ghost.

" **Bring it on!"** the Seiryuto Ganma roared.

The three clashed weapons with the Seiryuto Ganma. Having fought him already, they had adjusted to his fighting style and his moves. The Benkei's block all his wide swings while Ghost attacked the evil entity directly with his sword.

" **Great, more hot heads,"** the Insect Ganma groaned before rolling out of the way for two fireballs, a fire-engulfed bucket, and a burning hot sweat-soaked cloth.

"Cyber! Stay behind the Yokai!" Ghost ordered as he turned his Gan Gun Saber to Naginata mode as him and the Benkei's swung their weapons around and slashed the Ganma three times, making him stagger back, "I don't think we should try and separate…" he admitted, blocking a swing from the Ganma before the Benkei's slashed its shoulders.

"That's a good idea! I don't want to end up like the girl who split from the group in the movie!" Cyber agreed, staying behind Nobosentonman as he began to breathe out flames from his snout.

" **Gh...why are there so many Yokai with flame-based abilities?!"** The Insect Ganma demanded as she ducked around all their elemental attacks.

"Insects like bees and wasps are incredibly sensitive to temperatures. Extreme colds or heat can be fatal," Cyber explained, "It is why they form hives to hide from the heat that's too much and the cold." she went on, "So...by that logic, the Hot Sect with their mastery of their heat-based powers are a good match for fighting her given her ability. Another option would be cold...but…"

"She's managed to get through three days without freezing something or someone by accident, garu," Atsugaruru informed with a smile.

"Mera-mera," Meramelion deadpanned as he summoned a ring of flames that he would punch and kick at the Insect Ganma.

"Oh shut up! It's progress, dammit!" the leader snapped before releasing a wave of flames from his wand behind him, burning a swarm the Ganma had summoned.

" **Tsk…"** the Insect Ganma complained.

"Well, still in this situation, I would need to have asked her to…'cut loose' as the saying goes. And that...might be bad for everyone," Cyber spoke as they ignored the annoyed Ganma.

"Cut loose?" Asekkaki paled before hugging Nobosetonman as both shivered, "This park wouldn't survive."

"We wouldn't survive!" Nobosetonman added with wide, frightened eyes.

"You see my reservations with that plan," Cyber spoke.

"Agreed!" all four agreed as they all spun around at once, releasing a blast of flames in a large ring, incinerating the swarms the Insect Ganma had summoned.

"I suppose this is rather useful as they are getting rid of several harmful species," Whisper noted as most of the bees that were incinerated were the more violent and dangerous kinds and not the regular ones good for the environment.

"But does it have to be so damn hot?" Yurusen groaned, sweating a river.

"Do _you_ want to be a popsicle again if we had to go for the other extreme, whis?" Whisper asked.

"Bring on the heat!" Yurusen cheered.

"Ha!" Ghost shouted, slashing Seiryuto Ganma across the chest before the two Benkei's stabbed theirs into his chest, making him back away. The three then shouted as they shoulder checked him, making him back into a tree with a grunt of pain.

"Whoo! This is great!" Benkei whooped.

"Number one-thousand, here I come!" K-Benkei cheered.

" **Why are you suddenly stronger?!"** Seiryuto demanded, blocking a swing from the Benkei's only for Ghost to kick him in the chest.

"It seems with each new Eyecon, I get a little stronger." Ghost explained, "Maybe I don't need to become Benkei Damashii to deal with you, I should save that power for someone that I would need it for."

" **Grrr...Onore!"** the Ganma roared.

As the two battles went on, a set of three figures looked on from nearby. Saionji scowled in annoyance at he watched how effective they were doing against his two Ganma.

"They seem to have grown stronger." Alain spoke as Javelle watched, "Maybe if you took them out a lot sooner…"

"Gh!" Saionji grit his crooked teeth in annoyance.

"This could be troublesome for the project." Javelle spoke.

' _You think I don't know that?!'_ Saionji thought, "We can't let them find it…"

"Don't worry, we'll handle this one." Alain said snapping his fingers, "Javelle...take care of them. You're let off your leash."

"Understood, Alain-sama!" he bowed with a happy smile.

Back at the fights, the two Ganmas stumbled into one another after being delivered strong blows from their opponents.

"We got them on the ropes," Benkei grinned.

"Let's hit them with everything we got, garu!" Atsugaruru ordered.

Everyone then stopped mid step as the ground between them began exploding like fireworks, cutting the two groups off from one another. Ghost got in front as he used his armor to absorb the force of the explosions as K-Benkei inspirted him to bolster his defenses.

"What was that?!" Whisper asked in shock as the two Ganma used this as their second wind.

" **Matte…"** Seiryuto stopped the Insect Ganma, he then got down on one knee before bowing as did the Insect Ganma. Everyone turned and blinked as Javelle walked over to them.

" **Javelle-sama…"** the Ganma spoke in respect.

"Greetings, Humans, Yokai...spectral projections." Javelle spoke to everyone, "I am a commander of the Royal Guard Elite!" he smiled as he stomped the ground before folding his arm across his abdomen and bowing, "Javelle, gives his greetings." he smirked as his eyes were glowing.

"Royal Guard Elite?" Cyber and Ghost repeated.

"Why are you paling, whis?" Whisper asked, seeing Yurusen was indeed paler than normal as she looked at Javelle, "Do you know him?"

"This is not good...we need to go...We need to go now! NOW!" Yurusen ordered.

"Yurusen?" Ghost asked in worry.

"I thank you...for challenging me." Javelle spoke as he pulled out an...Eyecon, only his lacked the base parts which seem to connect Ghost's to his driver, and unlike the Ganma ones it was perfectly round and had the buttons on the side. IT was a black color with green accents along the round back.

"A new Eyecon?" Cyber gasped.

"Hm…" Javelle clicked the Eyecon, making a mask-like image appear as he dropped it.

Electricity then surged from the eyecon and then into Javelle before a black smoke covered his body. The smoke began to become solid as it formed an armor of sorts. Standing there was a Ganma with green armor all over his body with a silver chest and abdomen, a square plate resting on the center of his chest with an eye symbol. His head was all silver with a green mouth plate with sculpted lips, his single eye was covered by a green visor in a flaming/cracked pattern, and a green spike atop his head. He cracked his armored hand before he dragged it across his belt's eye buckle.

"G...Ganma." Ghost spoke in shock, seeing the new type of Ganma.

" **That's right. I am not any typical Ganma. I am a higher class of warrior. I am a member of the Elite guards to Royalty! I am Javelle of the Ganma Superiors!"** Javelle introduced himself with a bow before he straightened his stance and got into a combat pose.

"Aniki…" K-Beneki glanced at Benkei.

"Yosh," Benkei nodded before the two shot into the air.

"Soultimate! Ku-Ku-Ku-Tō/Karakuri Mashin Gan!" the brothers roared as their combined rain of 1998 weapons rained down at the three Ganma.

" **Oh?"** Javelle blinked, looking up before raising his arms as they began to glow.

He then began swinging his arms around rapidly. Everyone blinked in shock as he slapped each and every weapon away. He then clapped his hands, unleashing a shockwave, knocking them all away. The two Benkei gawked in shock in the air before Javelle picked up one of the hammers shot at him by them before flicking it at them. Both cried out as the hammer slammed into the them with the force of a truck, knocking them out of the sky and crashed down by Whisper and Yurusen, making the former yelp.

"Benkei-tachi!" Ghost spoke in shock as they all turned back to Javelle.

" **Yokai-tachi, it is valiant of you, truly. But I am a warrior who has trained for generations. It'll take more then such a move to overpower me."** he smirked before he held his hands up as he was bombarded with fire, **"Ah yes, that excites the blood! My soul is firing up!"** he said as he held his hands out and blocked more blasts

"Keep firing!" Atsugaruru growled as he kept up a concentrated stream of flames at Javelle while Meramelion kicked and punched fireballs at the elite Ganma.

"I'm running low on towels!" Asekkaki noted.

"Same with my buckets!" Nobosentonman agreed before inhaling deeply, his head turning red, "So let's go with this! Soultimate!" he exhaled a massive fireball from his snout, "Squealing Boil!"

" **Yes, more!"** Javelle challenged as he waited for them all to charge their Soultimate's.

"Mera mera…" The flames around Meramelion swirled around him before he let loose a straight jab, sending them in the form of a roaring lion head, "Seiken Bāningu!"

"Soultimate! Nekki Munmun Ha!" Atsugaruru howled as he swung his wand upwards and then down at Javelle, a stream of meteor-shaped fireballs raining down from the sky.

"Aren't you going to fire one?" Yurusen asked Asekkaki.

"My Soultimate isn't an offensive type," Asekkaki admitted sheepishly before throwing a few more blazing hot towels, "But I'll throw every last one of my used towels!"

"Wait…" Ghost realized as Javelle raised his hands and let all the attacks collide with him.

" **Grrr!"** Javelle grunted before raising his arms up, bringing the flames with him before they began tainting green. He then brought them down.

"Cyber!" Ghost shouted as he used his body as a shield as an explosion rocked the entire park.

"He enjoys going overboard, doesn't he?" Saionji questioned, nearly falling over from the rumbling of the explosion.

As the smoke and rumbling settled down, a bright red mass shifted before shrinking down into an exhausted Asekkaki, his body surprisingly completely dried out of sweat. Around him, the other members of the Hot Sect groaned, having been injured despite the quick protection from their sweaty companion. One of the folds of Asekkaki's fat wobbled before Yurusen popped out, inhaling deeply.

" _That_ was your Soultimate?!" Yurusen exclaimed once she got several deep inhales of fresh air.

"y-Yeah…" Asekkaki rasped out, "But...it leaves me so thirsty…and tired..."

Cyber groaned as she cracked open an eye before both opened wide, seeing a steaming Ghost protecting her, "Takeru-san!"

"Ah…" he groaned, "I'm...okay…" he grunted, taking in a few deep breaths…"I'm not hurt...I'm just breathing via my mouth for a good reason."

"Hold on, I'll summon Honoboono-san and…" Cyber looked around before noticing Whisper was gone, "Whisper-san?"

' _Flattened by a pig...How revolting…'_ Whisper mentally groaned, Nobosetonman on top of him as the pig got up.

"Everybody in one piece?" Ghost asked, standing back up.

"We're good…" Benkei groaned as he and K-Benkei wobbly floated up.

" **Oh...I'm just fine."** Javelle spoke, making everyone pale as the smoke cleared to reveal Javelle.

"He's still moving?!" Whisper shouted.

"Moving nothing! He doesn't even look like he's sweating!" Nobosetonman gawked.

"In terms of Yokai power scaling, his power is above most of you." Yurusen spoke up, "Doggy has the best chance of hurting him because of his level, but he's clearly trained himself to manipulate his spiritual energy to be able to deflect corporeal attacks."

"Why...why does he do that?!"

"Because Ganma Superiors are all battle junkies, fighting is like a high to them!" Yurusen shouted.

"How do you know this?" whisper asked.

"My boss made stuff to fight them...you don't think I've got the bestiary of Ganma types in my noggin?"

' _Maybe we should've asked Cyber-san to call Fu-chan,'_ Atsugaruru thought as he shook off some dirt from his cape.

"Alright...so melee combat only." Ghost spoke, raising up his sword, "Cyber, an escape plan please?"

"U-oh! Right," Cyber nodded as Whisper zipped over, pulling out the Daijinten and leafing through the pages for Ungaikyou's medal.

"Takeru wait, you have no idea how strong that guy is." Yurusen warned him in worry.

"Yurusen is showing care! Takeru-kun, please heed Yurusen's advice!" Whisper spoke, worried now as well.

"It's alright...I believe in myself...I will get us out of here!" Ghost shouted as he charged at Javelle.

" **That's the spirit! Swing with a Kiai!"** Javelle cheered as he took one step forward and seemed to skip across the ground at the same speed as Ghost.

The two reached one another as Javelle had his left arm tucked in to unleash a body blow punch to the Kamen Rider. Ghost raised his right as he swung downward towards the Ganma Superior's head. Ghost, however, coughed as Javelle's punch connected first and it sent him flying back. Ghost flipped around in the air before he landed on the side of a tree, the force of his landing uprooting it.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped.

"Ah! Found it!" Whisper pulled out Ungaikyou's medal, "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he charged again, his arm held back as he pushed his driver's lever in.

 **=DAIKAIGAN ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Javelle stood his ground as he waited. Everyone covered their eyes as a burst of smoke blinded them.

" **Kamen Rider...Ghost, truly an amusing being, but sadly, this is your limit!"** Javelle spoke as the smoke cleared to reveal him having blocked Ghost's Rider Punch. His own body was then covered in green energy as he pushed Ghost's hand away, he then punched his right into Ghost's chest armor...causing it to crack.

Ghost cried in surprise as he was sent flying by a green burst of energy, his armor shattering into specks of light as he flew back. Takeru rolled across the ground, tearing up his kimono jacket.

"Takeru-san!" Cyber called out.

"I got him!" Nobosetonman called as he ran past the downed Rider, scooping him up as he charged for the summoned Ungaikyou.

"Go! Go!" Yurusen panicked as Javelle rolled his shoulders in excitement.

"Merameramera!" Meramelion roared as he picked up Cyber and threw her into the mirror Yokai first.

" **Leaving so soon?"** Javelle questioned before catching the sledgehammers held by the two Benkei before a fireball slammed into his face.

"Hurry!" Atsugaruru shouted as Asekkaki stumbled in next, "We'll try to keep him back, but hurry, garu!"

"Go! Go!" Yurusen said, helping pull Takeru through as Cyber lifted him up as best she could, Nobosetonman shielding them.

" **Matte!"** Javelle shouted, about to charge only for a whistle to make him stop.

"Javelle, that's far enough, your mission was scare, not maim," a voice spoke as they could make out a figure in the distance, "We are only doing a small favor to the old bastard. We're not doing this all for him."

" **Forgive me, Prince Alain!"** Javelle shouted, bowing his head, **"I have let myself lost my composure as your guard. I humbly beg apology, my lord."**

* * *

An Ungaikyou glowed before the lone human, ghost, and several Yokai were nearly dumped out of its reflection. The elderly fox snorted, poking his head up from hearing the number of beings coming out of an Ungaikyou and causing the baby fox to fall off his head and roll down his back to the floor of Kyuubi's shrine. Seeing it was just Cyber, Takeur, and some Yokai, the elder fox snorted before laying his head back down and falling asleep almost immediately.

"Oh thank lord! We are safe…" Yurusen sighed, "I thought that guy was gonna mess us up. High one, guys! We live!" she cheered, holding up her single digit appendage.

"Whoo…" everyone else groaned on the floor aside from a worried Cyber as she was looking over them all.

"What was up with that guy? He just shows up outta nowhere and beats the fiery soul outta us, garu!" Atsugaruru complained.

' _I'm still stunned that a human could turn into a Ganma,'_ Cyber thought.

* * *

"Why did you let them escape?" Saionji demanded from Alain.

"Hm...I don't know, it didn't look like it mattered." Alain spoke, "I mean...it's not like they have anything I understand." he went on in a mocking manner as his cape flapped around in the wind, "Javelle...did those people have anything...of importance?"

Javelle looked up from the Seiryuto Ganma and Insect Ganma, the two currently being forced to do one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and would soon be doing a full kilometer run. To Javelle, their near-defeat was a sign of lack of training and discipline in the two and he intended to correct it. To him, their weakness showed weakness in the royal family's forces and he intended to show no weaknesses to any foes.

"Hm...the...Eyecons?" Javelle said slowly, not sure what his lord was doing.

"Ah yes...the little bobbles all of you want...but why? Why oh why would you want such things as the souls of humans who have long since died? It's a mystery." Alain went on, "I wonder." he smirked, leaning in and staring at Saionji.

Saionji glared at the Ganma prince, his tone and ego was becoming annoying. He knew Alain might easily be several decades his elder, but he still acted like a conceited child. Well if the prince was expecting him to say anything, he had another thing coming. Nearby, the two Ganma collapsed after completing their last push ups.

* * *

"Ah…" Takeru grunted as he opened his eyes.

The last thing he remembered was the Ganma Superior hitting him and shattering his armor. Then he was in and out for a few moments. He sat up before noticing his entire torso was bandaged, and...it was still hurting. But his wounds always healed if ever one was inflicted. Yet this time, his chest still felt a sting; it was aching from the punch. He moved the bandages enough to see a large bruise where the fist connected to his chest.

"Well...that's not a good sign," Takeru muttered as he found his shirt and carefully put it back on over his bandages. He noted he was back in his room, so Cyber must have found a way to get back to the temple as he was knocked out.

"Oh!" Takeru turned to see Cyber at the doorway with a relieved expression, "You're up!"

"Yeah…" he muttered, "This is a first time a wound hasn't healed…" he muttered.

"I noticed," Cyber replied, giving a small nervous gulp, "It's like out of the movie where one of the characters was hurt by the monster and became very ill for the majority of the film."

"What ha…"

"It did not end well for that character or the girl near when what happened happened," Cyber replied.

"Haha...well it's a good thing I'm a ghost...eh...well not so much in this moment." he muttered while rubbing his chest, "I'm starting to wonder...some weird things about my ghost powers." he muttered to himself.

"What a time for stronger Ganma to show up," Cyber sighed.

"Well...I guess this is a sign for us to not get cocky." Takeru offered, "Well for now, let's just recollect and think of a plan that works."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"We're….home!" Onari called out as they walked out to see Onari with his robes messy and a few scratches on his face.

"Oh my…! What happened?" Cyber asked.

"Jibanyan-san...he...he is a naughty child when it comes to the doctors..." he huffed as he put the cat carrier down as Komajirou walked in, sucking on a large lollipop, and opened it as Jibanyan scurried out and then up the coat rack with a look of terror.

"Is...Is he wearing a cone?" Cyber blinked twice, seeing Jibanyan was indeed wearing a medical cone on his neck.

"It's so he can't scratch the stitches on the back of his head," Onari replied, "He hit so many vehicles trying to find Saionji-san that they needed to remove some broken pieces of skull from his head."

"Oh goodness!" Cyber gasped as a shivering, wide eyed Komasan came inside, hugging his large lollipop still in its wrapper.

"I never heard such a scary cat noise since I lived back at home, zura." Komasan spoke as Jibanyan shivered in terror still.

"The doctor says with time, his body will heal as he absorbs spiritual energy," Onari explained, "But it was needed for him to heal properly." he sighed as he sat down, "Luckily the Komainu brothers came back perfect. Just a couple of mandatory shots and they were left free to go with their lollipops."

"Uhn!" Komajirou beamed, tail wagging as he took another lick of his treat.

"Though, we had to stay there a little bit longer since one of Jibanyan's screams startled Komasan-dono just as he was about to get a shot," Onari admitted as Komasan rubbed his behind where a pair of bandages were stuck on each cheek.

"That was some smarts, zura…" he complained at the memory.

"No...no more doctor! Never! Nyever!" Jibanyan hissed as Takeru grabbed him, he began struggling once again as he flailed around to get free.

"Whoa there! Easy, Jibanyan." Takeru smiled, "You're alright. You're not at the doctors anymore."

"Allow me," Cyber giggled before pulling out a chocobo in a unique wrapper, "Jibanyan-chan~ Look what I got you."

Jibanyan looked over at her before his eyes widened, "The limited edition NyaKB48 edition chocobo?!" the next thing Takeru knew, he was flat on his back while Jibanyan was purring happily in Cyber's arms, waving the wrapped treat in a paw, "Nya~No more doctors..."

"Ugh...that's one happy cat…" Takeru muttered as Komasan came over and offered him his candy, "Thanks Komasan, but my pain can't be treated with candy, just shame at the fact a cat got the best of me." he chuckled, sitting up.

"Oh...Okay, zura," Komasan nodded before his mental boat completed its journey, "EH?! Takeru-san is hurt!?"

"Nanto!?" Onari shouted, spooking Jibanyan from his sudden cry of worry, "Takeru-dono, hurt...how...who...why...HOW!?"

"You asked how twice," Komajirou pointed out.

"You bet I did." Onari spoke, "Takeru-dono has shown to heal from any wound instantly."

"What happened today, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"We met a new enemy." Takeru sighed as Cyber nodded, "It is called a Ganma Superior."

"From what I could understand, he seems to be a high ranking soldier in the Ganma's military if I had to draw a parallel." Cyber spoke up, "It's...not the best wording, but it is as close as I can draw in my mind that is."

"He was crazy strong...he took all our attacks and barely even looked phased." Takeru added, "I'll need to rethink how I go about this next time. I don't know if me alone would be enough really… I'd need someone like Makoto-nii to help me."

* * *

" _Eh...so this is where the Yokai meet?"_ Kanon asked as she and Makoto were convinced by Mitsunari to explore the Yokai areas of interest to get to know the beings who also call this town home.

" _Indeed. Whisbei told me that Yokai tend to convene here for markets for fleas,"_ Mitsunari replied.

" _Flea market."_

" _Yes, that,"_ Mitsunari replied.

" _Well, it would help us. Takeru-kun is friends with the Yokai and they help him."_ Kanon spoke with well chosen words, _"I'm sure some can help us."_

"Right…" Makoto spoke, "Maybe one can tell us if that final Eyecon thing was true or not."

" _It still amazes me that Benkei split into an Eyecon and two Yokai. I knew he was emotional, but emotional enough to split into three beings? Quite a surprise,"_ Mitsunari noted.

"I think that's just multiple personality disorder." Makoto muttered as he took time to think on it...and nothing other then that can explain it to him.

" _I'm not sure what that is, but I will go with it,"_ Mitsunari replied, _"Now let's see...I believe that we're suppose to take a left at the big oak tree here."_

"If you're sure." Makoto nodded as he was their means of getting around seeing as he had legs; as he took the turn, he halted as his body tensed.

" _You felt that as well,"_ Mitsunari stated, _"Kanon-chan, stay hidden."_

" _Eh? Why?"_

"Just listen," Makoto ordered as he walked around the place carefully, "Who's there?!" he demanded before he raised his arms as a swarm of bees flew at him. His leather attire helped protect him from some stings as the swarm passed him by.

" _It seems bees have become more aggressive since my time,"_ Mitsunari observed, _"They're turning around for another attempt."_

 **=Let's Go! Doki-Doki Ghost!=**

Specter stood up to face the swarm as he growled. He raised his fist as it began to crackle with electricity before he punched his fist through the swarm, knocking many of the bees down as the shock was enough to kill almost all of them. He then hit something...that was not a bee. The object hit the ground before the swarm reconvened on it, reforming a dazed Insect Ganma.

" **Oi vey...First fire, now electrocution…"** the female Ganma groaned.

"Why have you attacked me?" Specter demanded, "Masaka...you're here for my Eyecons, too, aren't you?" he asked while pulling out his Gan Gun Hand, "It's like a kind of irony." he spoke, noting the hand gimmick of his weapon and the Ganma was insect themed.

" **A hand to squash an insect? How uncouth,"** the Insect Ganma huffed.

"I was thinking Witch Slap, only I don't mean Witch." Specter muttered, trying to let out some of his pent up aggression via insulting his enemy.

" **Oh, you wretched little…!"**

" _I don't get it…"_ The two Eyecons that could speak spoke from their hiding spot inside of Specter's parka.

" _?!"_ Mitsunari tensed, _"Above!"_

Specter rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the falling stab of the Seiryuto Ganma's blade, "Two on one?" he pondered, flipping his Gan Gun hand up before grabbing it as he transformed it to gun mode, "Alright...I need to let loose some of this pent up rage...before it manifests as some bad habits."

" _Wouldn't a desire for violence be considered a bad habit?"_

" _Not in this time, it isn't,"_ Kanon shook her...well herself in a no manner.

" **Leave now,"** the Seiryuto Ganma ordered, **"You are interfering with important business the youngest prince is tasked with."**

"You attacked first, but you won't get the last one." Specter countered, "So...who wants to die first?" he challenged aiming at them, "I'm literally daring you to light my fuse here."

" **Insolent brat! You're as bad as the orange one!"**

"Takeru was here?" Specter asked, "A new Eyecon then?"

" **No, we want to get back the one he stole from us."** The Insect Ganma spoke, the Seiryuto Ganma turned at her, **"Oh…"**

" **Idiot!"**

" **You idiots never tell me anything!"**

" **I thought it'd be common sense not to tell the person we are fighting of them!"**

"Alain has Eyecons?" Specter asked.

" **Now he knows!"**

" **I'm sorry!"**

"Thanks." Specter said, pumping the lever before he fired at the ground as the bullet exploded into dark blue/purple smoke that blinded the two, "Oh by the way...that smoke is combustable." he said, pumping the lever another time, before he aimed and fired a burst of fire like a dragon fire shotgun shell, the blue flames hit the smoke, causing it to light up and swallow the two Ganma.

" **EYOWCH!"** the two cried out in the flames.

"I know how to fight two people at once without running myself thin. Abuse long range and stupidity." Specter spoke mockingly before he turned and blocked a kick from Javelle, who was back in his human form.

"Another warrior to battle!" Javelle smirked.

"You…" Specter grunted from surprise of the force of his kick.

"That's enough." Alain spoke, making everyone stare up at him as he walked down from a hill in the park, "I've told you. Makoto is not an enemy."

"Hai/ **Understood/Yes."** the three Ganma all spoke, the two inhuman ones covered in burn marks.

"Alain…" Specter gasped.

" _Alain-sama."_

" _Mystery handsome boy!"_ Mitsunari spoke before Specter gave him a look, _"...What? I was never good with Western names before."_

"I like that one." Alain spoke to Mitsunari as he got closer to them.

"Alain...explain the meaning of this...you have the rest of the Eyecons." Specter spoke, huffing as his anger was rising again.

"Again with those specific Eyecons...what's up with them?" Alain asked, "No one tells me what they are for...not even you, Makoto."

Specter's anger flared up and he swung a fist. Alain leaned back, avoiding the swing. Javelle began to move in when Alain held up a hand to the man while moving under another swipe from Specter.

"Guess we're playing around again, huh?" Alain noted as he smiled slightly, he then stood his ground as Specter transformed his Gan Gun Hand back to hand mode as he swung it down to strike with larger range.

Specter blinked as his arm swung down, but he looked up to see Alain with his arm held up and holding the Gan Gun Hand, freshly stolen from Specter's very own hand. Alain smirked as he lowered the weapon down. Specter backed away for a moment.

"Makoto...just like you...I am frustrated." Alain spoke, holding up his free hand, "Let me show you...and everyone my frustration." he said as he slammed his palm into Specter's chest, after a few seconds of delay, the Kamen Rider was sent skidding back across the ground and into a tree.

"Na...ni…" Specter grunted, _'Since when was Alain this powerful...could it be...I just have never seen him use his true power?'_

Alain held up the Gan Gun hand before he pumped it into gun mode before aiming and firing several shots from it, hitting Specter and the ground around him. After a few moments, Specter slid down the tree, his arms held up before his armor faded away, revealing the sleeves of his jacket were now torn and burned.

"There...now that the mood is evened out." Alain sighed, grabbing the Gan Gun Hand by the hand part before applying pressure and crushing that entire section before he chucked the rest into the distance.

"So this is the power of the youngest prince of the Ganma Royal family." Saionji spoke, witnessing Alain's true extent of power, "It's a terrifying sight indeed. I almost regret taunting him with that Takoyaki...no...wait...I really don't." he mused to himself, "I think that is a foreboding look into my own personality."

"I'm getting tired of all these secrets," Alain shook his head, "That's it. I'm going over everyone's heads."

"Ah. A-Alain-sama, you don't mean…" Javelle tensed up.

" _Oh? What is he doing?"_ Mitsunari pondered.

"I'm telling Aniue." Alain said as the Ganma all paled terribly, "You all can ignore me...but I doubt any of you have the gaul to ignore his imperial order as Vice leader of the military forces."

' _He's just telling on them?!'_ Mitsunari thought in disbelief, falling over in shock.

"Matte, Alain-sama! There is no need to disturb Lord Adel!" Javell panicked, following after Alain.

" _Adel? ...I'm not sure that's a unisex name…"_ Kanon spoke as she had heard of Alain's elder brother's name for the first time.

* * *

"Seriously, Shibuya, don't you want to pull out one of those things Komajirou got online and just throw junk into the air to blow it pieces?" Narita asked as the two swept the stone pathway, the sun glistening in its rise.

"Well alright, I'm not going to deny the desire to do so. However...I have a point to add. There are safe places to do that, shooting ranges where we can take the unloaded weapons, and practice." Shibuya countered logically.

"But those things cost money...like more money then I have." Narita groaned.

"I'm all for fun...but I'm not for breaking the many...MANY Gun laws of Japan while I'm at it," Shibuya countered, "The fact we aren't being monitored by the government as we speak is nothing shy of a miracle of Yokai shenanigans."

"...Maybe it's because they were ordered by Komajirou?"

"And yet...our regular mail man often brings them up...Yokai are weird."

"Truth." Narita nodded.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Hm?" the two turned before their eyes widened.

* * *

"Ah, so you came for our services," Onari noted as he, Takeru, and Cyber sat across from a young woman with a rich, smooth skin, long flowing locks of black hair with two framing her gentle face and a vibrant pink and purple kimono hugging her fair figure.

"Yes, that is correct," the woman replied as Komajirou waved a paw over the downed Shibuya and Narita, their eyes replaced with hearts as their faces were bright red.

"Are they okay?" Komasan asked in worry, "I've never seen them like this before, zura."

"Nya, they got messed up, what happened?" Jibanyan asked, slapping Narita, "Wake...up...Nya! I'm hungry and Cyber's busy!" he grunted, slapping him more, "Nyope, he's gone, nya." he shrugged as Komajirou shook his head at their Cat compatriot, Komasan figuring the two were in good paws as it were, went over and sat under the table.

"We'll do our best to help, just start from the beginning please," Cyber encouraged the woman.

"Arigatou. My name is Idō and recently, something strange has been happening around my home," the woman explained as, underneath the table, Komasan started playing with Kumo Lantern.

Komasan patted Kumo Lantern's head, making it 'sneeze' and revert to Lantern Mode and unleash the blue light into the room.

"Komasan!?" Takeru called out in surprise as he waved the blue dust out of his face.

"UGWAH!" Onari yelped, falling over in shock.

The two teens looked at him before looking at Idō, their eyes widening in surprise. The woman was sporting four long spider legs growing out of her back while pink/purple markings akin to kabuki makeup appeared on her face. Looking at them in confusion, she soon noticed her reflection in a nearby mirror. She gave a sheepish giggle, exposing a pair of tiny fangs in her mouth.

"J-Jorōgumo!" Whisper gasped.

* * *

 **Yokai Jorōgumo/Arachnia**

 **Class: Bukimi-zoku/Eerie Tribe**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

"Jorōgumo...as in...Spider Woman…" Takeru spoke, "Why does that strike some kind of chord in my mind?" he asked, turning away from everyone, well...he is a Kamen Rider after all. "Also, what is with this classic horror movie twist reveal?" he asked, his head still turned away.

"She's an S-Rank Yokai," Whisper informed.

"Oh, no, no, no. While other Jorōgumo are like that, I'm well...I'm just a low C or high D-Rank myself," Idō waved it off, "I'd rather not learn the venomous techniques my fellow Yokai are known for." she bowed to the two humans and one ghost, "My apologies for hiding my identity, but given what other Jorōgumo are known for, I was worried you'd attack first instead of listening to my request for your aide first."

"I've yet to meet a Yokai that warranted that." Takeru offered in a calm tone, "Some have been difficult…" he said, looking at Jibanyan who dragged an entire fish from their freezer and used it to slap Narita, "But never warranted my needing to strike them down."

"Ah, I...I think I see," Idō nodded.

"Hai. What can we do for you, Idō-san?" Cyber asked.

"Well, it started a few days ago. I was thrown out of my home by strange Yokai. One looked like a humanoid bee or hornet wearing a pink cowboy hat and was using a magnifying glass for a monocle, while the other had a polearm and wore emerald and gold robes with its beard shaped like an elephant's trunk with a dragon's head at the end," Idō explained, causing Takeru and Onari to look at her in surprise.

"Ganma," Takeru spoke.

"Definitely Ganma," Cyber and Onari nodded.

"After that, I've noticed over the days following my...eviction...that the people that live in the apartments nearby have been coming out late at night and going into my home," Idō went on before a spider crawled out of her kimono and into her held out hand, "I sent this little one to spy and it seems that they're, well, building something."

"Building something?" Onari blinked.

"Cyber…" Takeru spoke.

"Yes, Takeru-san?"

"In that movie you saw...was there something being built?" he asked carefully.

"Oh! Uh...well...yes, actually. The monster of the movie was making a portal to summon more of its kind," Cyber explained.

"Alright just wanted to clarify. Continue please." Takeru groaned at yet another parallel coincidence.

"I didn't really care much for that. I'm more concerned over the fact that they're using my home and place of business without permission," Idō sighed.

"Business?" Onari repeated.

"Yes," Idō replied, "I like to make clothes from my silk and donate them to places of charity. Though...I only really donate to the ones where there are those who don't harm spiders."

"Oh! So you're a seamstress!" Onari noted, "And what a lovely way of helping others!"

"Still...the Ganma have taken her home for something. It can't be for anything good." Takeru spoke, "I guess in the end we would have gotten involved in the end anyway, so really this is just saving us a few days of investigating for their hideout." he turned to Cyber before seeing her shocked expression, "...Don't tell me…"

"Eh, well...The place where the machine to the monster's realm was being built in a seamstress's home where she was killed by a wasp monster and an living polearm that it wielded," Cyber informed.

"Uh...exactly what kind of horror movie was this?" Takeru asked.

"One of those made for movie two monsters vs each other types," she explained, "And after that murder, the main characters began to start doing the stupid decisions stereotyped into horror films."

"Let's try and avoid those starting...now." Takeru offered, "Onari, we're going to give you a list of things NOT to do...read it ten times...got it!?" he quickly spoke in worry.

"Hai, Takeru-dono!" Onari nodded.

"I mean it, too. Memorize each and every one. I don't want you falling for any of these."

"We'll do our best to get your home back, Idō-san," Cyber assured.

"Trust us, we will handle it." Takeru added, "We might look...quirky, but when it comes to the Ganma, we know how to deal with them."

"Thank you," Idō nodded before giving him a slip of paper, "This is my address. Please, get me back my home. I was in the middle of making a large order for an event going on soon. Something involving a Nya-whatever girl group."

"Nyanto!?" Jibanyan shouted as he stopped slapping Narita.

"Down boy!" Takeru shouted as Kumo Lantern shot a web net, tying up Jibanyan. "Good Lantern." he smiled as it crawled onto his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll try my best to keep any fighting to a minimal, but Ganma can be a violent lot."

"You're more than welcome to stay at my home while we evict the Ganma from your own," Cyber offered.

"Oh! Why thank you, dear," Idō smiled with a small giggle, "I hope you don't mind if I try to work on the order while I'm there."

"Not at all," Cyber assured, "It must be important if you're worrying over it so much."

"Oh, it is. The proceeds are going to a few charities that have children who take care of spiders as pets in them," Idō smiled.

* * *

"This is the address," Onari noted as the three looked at a warehouse near the apartment complexes Takeru and Cyber had been at the day before.

"And look, it's the Elephant faced Ganma," Takeru pointed out.

" **ZOU JANAI! RYU DA!"** The Seiryuto Ganma shouted, bonking one of the stupid grunts, **"Make the mistake again and so help Lord Adonis I shall kill you!"**

"So...that bit hasn't stopped." Cyber noted with a deadpan mixing annoyance and bemused wonderment, "Though...How are we going to get in there without notice?"

"Don't you have Jimmy-san?" Onari asked.

"Iie. He's at a family reunion," Cyber shook her head.

"Well...there goes that one." Takeru muttered.

Onari chuckled, "Well, it seems we'll go with Plan B then!"

"Plan B?" the two repeated as Onari went into a bush before coming out dressed up as a Ganma commando, the head held in his hands, "Eh?!"

"Surprised?" he asked with a cocky smirk, "I bet you are, aren't you, young ones?" he asked, walking around them.

"This...This is really detailed," Cyber noted.

"Onari, how did you get this?" Takeru asked.

"Simple, Takru-dono: I had Komajirou-dono take several pictures with his phone last we encountered the Ganma grunt soldiers together," he explained as the two nodded, remembering that day that Onari and the Koma-Brothers beat the one they found with brooms until Onari locked it in a trashcan. Come to think of it...they don't think they ever let it out, but their wonderment was stopped when Onari talked again, "So we sent the photos to a Yokai tailor who often makes new cosplay for Komasan-dono."

"Eh? He has someone that does that?"

"Number seven on Komajirou-dono's speed dial," Onari replied, "And from there, it was all a matter of postal system traffic, but finally our time has come!" he put on the mask, "I'll distract them and you two hurry in there."

' _Is...Did he really not read that rule of the list where acting as a distraction is a terrible idea?!'_ Cyber thought.

"Onari…" Takeru called out in worry, "I...I really don't like this idea." he admitted.

"I understand Takeru-dono." Onari sighed as he put on the mask, "However I lack the ability to fight like you, and Cyber-kun has her Yokai friends to call for help. This is the best I can do at this moment." he admitted, "I shall leave all the true heavy lifting to you, Takeru-dono...so let me at least do this much to take the weight off your shoulders." he sighed, patting Takeru's shoulders, "Do not worry. Contrary to your worry, I read the rules. I know every other stupid thing not to do. But just this once, this one stupid thing, to make an opening for you and Cyber so you can save this girl's home and those people."

"Don't...don't do anything else dumb...okay?" Takeru asked after a moment's pause. Onari only ever tried to help, more times then not, Takeru felt bad leaving his beloved friend behind as he went off to fight monsters.

"Relax, I am prepared." Onari smiled, "I shall distract them by making them think I spotted you far away from the entrance, then you two sneak in fast as you can." he explained, "Once they notice you're not there, I shall expertly deflect blame to another of the commandos as the Komainu brothers call them."

"Eh? They're here?" Cyber asked in surprise.

"Hello, zura!" they both called from the bushes.

"Guys…" Takeru sighed.

"Hai, zura?"

"Keep watch on Onari, please." he sighed out.

"We can do that, zura!" Komajirou beamed.

"We won't let anything bad happen to Onari-san, zura!" Komasan added, "We'll watch out for him best that we can, zura! I even brought Komajirou's new package to help." he said as he pulled out a bazooka scaled to his size. Takeru, Cyber, and Onari all panicked as Komajirou, in equal panic, scrambled to hit the safety switch, "Ehehe...gomen."

' _Note to self: scold Narita and Shibuya for failing to keep track of this order,'_ Onari thought, his eye twtiching under his mask.

"Well...at least we know...you're packing more heat than me and Cyber." Takeru chuckled.

"I think we can let it slide for this one moment." Cyber added on, _'Please don't let them find any reason to have to fire…'_ she mentally begged the universe.

"Leave it to us, we shall give you the opening you so desire. Sa Komasan-dono, Komajirou-dono, you know the plan." Onari spoke to them as they pulled out firecrackers.

"We got it, zura." they smirked.

"What have we done?" Takeru and Cyber asked themselves.

" **So seriously, if you see a blue-haired girl in a winter-themed yukata, do** _ **not**_ **flirt with her. Otherwise you end up like Manfredi and Johnson did,"** one of the Ganma commandos finished a story as Onari approached.

Onari coughed, _'How do I talk, first off don't talk like I normally do...got to think, ah…'_ he muttered before opening his mouth behind the mask, "Hey guys...it's those kids with the obviously dyed hair who beat us up!"

"Dyed hair?" Takeru and Cyber asked one another, looking at strands of their own hair. They then looked at one another's hair, "I don't see it."

" **What?! Where!?"** the Seiryuto Ganma demanded.

"This way! I saw them trying to sneak around the back!"Onari explained, motioning them to follow, "Come on! One of them got stuck in a window!"

" **Didn't Manfredi and Johnson get caught in a window?"** the other Ganma commando pondered to the first as the three followed after Onari.

" **We do** _ **not**_ **speak of the Window of '87!"**

' _I feel like these Ganma have a long history of stupidity and shenanigans…'_ Onari mentally muttered.

"I _really_ hope he doesn't end up like the bald jock that distracted the monster's minions in the movie," Cyber noted under her breath, Takeru slowly turning his head to look at her with wide eyes.

"Nope...don't want to know." he shook his head, "I know Onari will be okay." he nodded to himself.

Once the Ganma were gone, the two made their way over to the building. Takeru attempted to phase through a wall before flinching as he was nearly zapped by sutras placed on the walls on the other side. Cyber tapped his shoulder and pointed at an open window under a recycle bin. Takeru nodded and got on it before jumping through the open window. Cyber followed before making a soft grunt and frowned. She had ended up stuck in the window partway through with her lower half sticking out of the outside of it.

' _Okay...do not mention this to Onari, then…'_ Takeru sweatdropped as he grabbed her arms and helped pull her through.

Cyber managed to hold back a yelp as she landed on Takeru, the both of them blushing a bit from how close their faces were to one another. A voice shouting at someone snapped them out of it and the two quickly managed to hide just before a pair of people walked by, carrying boxes of tools and equipment. Takeru pats Cyber's shoulder and points to a ladder leading to a catwalk above them. Takeru himself floated up to it as he motioned Cyber to follow for a safe vantage point. Cyber nodded and, after a few close dodges, managed to get up to him.

"This way. I see what they are building." Takeru motioned as they quietly walked along the metal pathway.

He then pointed to all the possessed people working on machines. The machines seemed to be hooked up to a giant monolith made up of multiple shards of rock and glowing blue from the inside. It looked like the Monolith in Takeru's home almost. He then gasped silently as he saw Saionji as he pressed several buttons, after a few moments a large swirling blue and white portal opened in front of the Monolith, after a few more seconds a person walked out, the unknown to them Alain. He smirked, fixing his shoulder cape before giving Saionji and Javelle a very amused look as if holding something over them and enjoying their squirming.

"Who's that?" Takeru muttered as the two crouched down to see the people below better and hopefully hear some useful information.

"This is really like that movie now…" Cyber gulped, "The monster in the movie used its victims revived through its powers to construct a portal to its homeworld where an even worse monster eats it."

"Okay, you are never going to another movie with Gureruin ever again," Takeru stated, "I'm starting to think that movie traumatized you…" he muttered, reaching into his coat and pulling out the Bat Clock, "Go record what's being said, little guy." he whispered as it nodded and flew off. Takeru then gasped as he covered Cyber as the Insect Ganma buzzed down from a higher point in the room.

" **Welcome back, Prince Alain.** " she greeted to Alain as he continued to smirk at the two men.

"Yes...I'm back. Thank you for the hospitality; at least someone has some." Alain smirked, "You two are in trouble." he smirked at the.

"Forgive me, Alain-sama!" Javelle got on his knees Seiza and bowed his head, smacking the very ground in the process.

"You two held out a big secret on me. Any...single...wish huh?" he asked, "I got to say...that sounds mighty tempting." he went on as Saionji growled at his words, "I don't think I can trust you to hold on to those. Might as well hand them over to me for safekeeping."

"So he does have the Eyecons." Takeru spoke as Cyber shushed him, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Cyber whispered before the two resumed watching Alain.

"But tell you what; I'll make it worth your wildest dreams. You want something to help deal with someone you don't like? Well, here you go." he said as he pulled out a briefcase and opened it to reveal brace-like devices much like the one he had...only unfinished, "Prototypes. Might be worth something to a brainiac like you."

"What are those things?" Cyber pondered, "They...Do they remind you of watches?"

"They kind of do." Takeru spoke.

"Maybe we can get a better look fr…" Cyber began to say before her left foot nudged a box of nails over the edge.

" **Finally out of rehab, you two?"** a Ganma Commando asked two that were walking over.

" **You betcha! And I am never going near a rabbit with a stick for a long time! Right, Johnson?"**

" **You betcha, Manfredi,"** the other nodded before looking up, **"Hey, what's tha…"** the nails all landed perfectly on his and Manfredi's faces, **"GAH!"**

" **WHO USES PURIFIED SALTED NAILS?!"** Manfredi screamed as the two ran around, smoke hissing from where the nails were stuck, **"WHO?!"**

"...Cyber…?"

"Hai, Takeru-san?"

"W...We just did 'Stereotypical Horror Movie Action' number 7, didn't we?"

"Cause something to fall and earn the attention of the monster?" Cyber questioned as, indeed, everyone was now looking right at them.

"Uh-huh."

"Hai…" Cyber nearly started crying.

"Aren't those…?" Alain blinked with a smile aimed at Saionji...a mocking smile.

"Them again…" Saionji seethed, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

" **And those two just got out of rehab, too,"** the Insect Ganma sighed as she watched the two Ganma Commandos twitching on the floor, smoke coming out of their nail-ridden faces with both barely twitching.

"I feel bad for the grunts… That's so weird." Takeru muttered.

"Tear their souls from their body…" Saionji growled as the large vein that was visible on his forehead grew; Alain chuckled as he tried to poke it, only to get his hand swatted away.

" **Oh goody. I heard the blue one's allergic to bee and wasp stings,"** the Insect Ganma giggled as Cyber moved a bit behind Takeru with wide eyes.

"Cyber...that plan?" Takeru asked as they stood up.

"Hai. That plan," Cyber agreed.

" **Oh? What plan is t…"** the Insect Ganma began to ask before the two began to book it, **"They're running away again?!"** she took flight, **"Get back here!"**

"No thanks!" Takeru called out.

* * *

" **They're not here,"** Seiryuto Ganma complained as Onari traded spots with one of the real Ganma Commandos while the leader of them was turned away, **"Fool! You must have been too late in telling us!"** he complained, smacking the Grunt he thought was Onari before he walked off.

Onari sighed as the Ganma left him there. His plan succeeded and Takeru and Cyber were inside, getting much needed info. Things were going so well and…

"Run, Onari, run!" Takeru shouted as he and Cyber ran by the monk.

"Hai...AH!?" he panicked, seeing the swarm of bees, "Every grunt for himself!?" he shouted, still kind of in character.

"MONGE!" Komasan and Komajirou screamed as they jumped onto Onari's shoulders as he dashed by the bushes they were in.

"D-Debekoi, anyone!" Cyber yelped, fumbling with her Daijinten before grabbing a Medal and managing to insert it into her Yokai Watch.

"Cypurr, why did you summon me?" Jibanyan yawned as he was caught by Cyber, "I was taking a cat nap, ny…" he peeked over her shoulder and his eyes nearly popped out, "NYOIIIII! BEES!"

"Yes, we know! Bees!" Takeru shouted.

"Cyber-kun, please! Summon something to burn or smoke or freeze!" Onari begged before screaming as he was nearly stung, making him run faster, "Hurry! Please! Onegai!"

"They are so angry, zura!" the Koma Kyodai panicked as they jumped ship from Onari to Takeru.

Cyber fumbled her Daijinten and the Medals popped out, landing in the cone Jibanyan was wearing, completely covering his face. The cat Yokai gave a muffled scream before a medal fell out and into the Yokai Watch.

 **=Pretty Shokan! Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!=**

"Fubuki-hime!" Fu-chan called as she appeared, floating by Cyber, "Konnichiwa, Cyber-chan! Ho…"

"BEES!" Jibanyan screamed, managing to pop the medals out of his cone with the scream.

"Hm? B…" Fu-chan looked behind them to see the swarm, "?! KYA~!"

She swung her arms up. Nearby on a roof in Shopper's Row, Kyuubi hummed as he munched on a bit of tofu before he looked to see a snow-white explosion in the residential district. He glanced at the fox kit and elderly fox before shrugging and resuming his meal as the two went off with scarves on their necks.

"Ha...ha…" Everyone panted as snow covered the streets around them.

"A….ah…." Onari clattered his teeth as his Grunt costume wasn't very layered, "Excellent work, C-C-Cyber-kun! You have saved us."

"Wah...That was surprising, zura." Komasan spoke.

"That was very chilling." Komajirou shook his head at Takeru's pun.

"T-t-Takeru-dono…" Onari groaned.

"Daijobu, Fu-chan?" Cyber asked as Fu-chan was currently shivering with wide eyes while hugging Jibanyan.

"Why did you summon me for bees?" Fu-chan asked with a whimper.

"Eh You're not allergic, too are you?" Cyber asked.

"No...but before I became a Yuki-Onna, I disturbed a bee's nest when I was little," Fu-chan replied as she hugged Jibanyan tighter, "The stinging...so much stinging…"

"We're so sorry, but still you saved us." Takeru spoke, "Those things are really dangerous to Cyber, so you saved her life."

"Can….you save me nyow…?" Jibanyan irked out, being held tighter and tighter.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, Jibanyan-chan," Cyber apologized as she and Takeru began to try to pry Fu-chan's arms off the cat only to fail.

"Duh...I'm a ghost." Takeru said as he became intangible...and spread it to Jibanyan pulling him free as he gasped for much needed air, "Holy cow that worked! I was just taking a shot in the dark!"

"Just t-t-t-take deep, calming breaths now, Fu-kun…" Onari advised as the Koma Kyodai started lobbing snowballs at one another.

"At least the Ganma was stopped…" Cyber sighed in relief as she looked at a large chunk of ice filled with the swarm inside of it, "...Hm?" she dug into her knapsack and pulled out a magnifying glass before looking at the ice, "...Oh my goodness!"

"What is it?" Takeru asked, walking up to her.

"Look at this," Cyber handed him the magnifying glass and pointed at the ice, specifically a glowing bee inside of the ice.

"What the...AH! It's her!" Takeru shouted as he looked through the magnifying glass to see...it was a bee-sized Insect Ganma, "This is her real body?!"

"Does that mean she uses bees and wasps to make a shell to hide this tiny real form?" Cyber pondered.

"That or she shrinks…" Takeru added.

"Achoo!" Onari sneezed, hugging Jibanyan for extra warmth, "Can...we go home now?" he sniffled.

"A-agreed," Fu-chan nodded, "I need Garu-chan cuddles…"

"Well, it looks like we escaped, zura." Komasan spoke.

"Yeah. It'll take them a few hours to get past the ice wall blocking us from them, zura." Komajirou agreed before freezing, "Oh Zura...I just did the thing, zura…"

"You did that thing," Takeru groaned.

"Why did you do the thing, Komajirou-chan~?" Cyber fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes.

"Am I missing something here?" Fu-chan asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Komajirou-dono has just invoked the dreaded of all universal laws." Onari explained, "Murphy's...Law…" he spoke in a dramatic tone as everyone could hear the dramatic reveal music in their heads.

"Komajirou~ Why~?" Komasan cried before they all tensed at the sound of someone clapping, "...You are not allowed to order anything on the line for two weeks for this, zura."

"Gomen, gomen! Honto ni Gomen!" Komajirou panicked as everyone turned to see Alain smiling as he slow clapped dramatically like a villain from a movie.

"You guys are truly amazing. I didn't expect that kind of plan," Alain chuckled as Takeru and Fu-chan moved before the others, "Worry not, I'm not a threat to you." he spoke as he raised his hand as it began to glow as he touched the ice, the spot began to steam before it all began cracking, "I just want to see that vein on Saionji's head pop." he smirked mischievously as the ice began falling apart as the bees all fell down and reformed into the Insect Ganma.

' _He...He shattered ice that I made so easily? Even Garu-chan has trouble melting it even with the others!'_ Fu-chan's eyes widened.

"You lot are free to go...I want you to continue to anger that old troll," Alain smiled, "You will not chase them. I'm giving them a pass for today." he ordered to the Ganma.

" **H-h-h-h-hai, Alain-s-s-s-sama…"** the Ganma replied, hugging herself while shivering.

"W-Why would you just let us go?" Cyber asked.

"I told you...I like it when you make Saionji so mad he looks like he'll have some kind of aneurysm. That Troll has been messing with me for years since I came to this world...You guys are my payback." Alain explained with a smile, "So...for today...I'm playing mister enabler." he chuckled, waving them off, "Better go before he gets here along with Javelle."

"?!" Cyber and Takeru tensed at that.

"Javelle?" Fu-chan repeated before Cyber grabbed her hand while scooping up Jibanyan and started running, "Eh? Cyber-chan?"

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Cyber quickly spoke, "Bad news. Very bad news if we get near him and he wants to fight."

"Run away!" Takeru agreed, lifting Onari and the Koma Brothers in his jacket.

"Humans are amusing...Yokai, too." Alain smiled to himself, "But I can't be too kind…" he looked at the Insect Ganma, "Follow the woman...she seems like their binding material."

" **Y-you...mean their glue?"**

"What's the difference? In fact...what's glue?" he asked as she whispered in his ears, "What strangeness…"

* * *

"Here's more wood, zura," Komasan spoke as he and Komajirou ran over to Takeru, carrying bundles of wood for the fire for the bath.

"Thanks guys." Takeru nodded as he tossed a few in making the fire inside the furnace grow, "Ah...what a day." he sighed as the sky began to darken.

"Hai," Komajirou nodded, "Fu-chan seemed to be really startled from how that guy broke her ice so easy, zura."

"That guy was spooky! You could feel his power. He was like a Boss Yokai almost, zura." Komasan spoke up, "That's monge monge, zura!"

"Indeed, Takeru-nii didn't you say they called him prince, too?" Komajirou asked.

"Hai…"

"So Ganma have royalty like Yokai and humans do?" Komajirou pondered.

"It would seem so, so then that means there must be a Ganma King!" Komasan spoke in surprise, "Monge! That might be bad if he shows up, zura!"

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Takeru sighed before hearing screams, he then looked up as Onari, Narita, and Shibuya were crying in pain.

"Hot!"

"I'm being boiled alive!"

"AH!"

"Oh! Gomen!" Takeru said as he worked on stoking the fire to weaken the flame.

"I'm glad we took our bath before them, zura," Komajirou whispered to Komasan, who nodded in agreement.

-linebreak-

"I really am sorry. It will take us a bit longer than expected to get your home back,Idō-san," Cyber apologized with a bow.

"It's okay. I'm just grateful you're allowing me to stay here for the night," Idō assured as she glanced over at a photo of Cyber and her grandmother, "I must say, your mother has quite a wonderful sense of style for kimono. It really goes well with her."

"Eh? Kim...Oh!" Cyber giggled, "Gomen nassai, Idō-san, but that's my _grandmother_ in that picture from her last visit here."

"Your...Grandmother?" she blinked, "Eh!?" she gasped in shock, looking at the picture of a woman who couldn't possibly be old enough to be a grandmother.

"Takeru-san had the same reaction as you just had," Cyber giggled under her breath before saying aloud, "Hai. Her name is Kaede Amaterasu Miko."

"How does she keep her youth?"

"She told me that she eats her greens," Cyber replied.

"Tha...a...Are you serious?" Idō gawked, "Y-You know what? Nevermind."

Cyber just giggled before a pair of screams came from upstairs. The two looked up at the ceiling as they heard the sounds of scuffling going off.

"Cyber-chan, get away!" Whisper screamed as he and-shockingly-Hikkikomori dashed down the stairs as Jibanyan tumbled down the steps...all covered in bee stings.

"Oh kami above…" Cyber squeaked as her face turned whiter than a Yuki-Onna's complexion.

"What's going on?" Idō asked.

"I just remembered the end of the movie," Cyber whimpered as loud buzzing was soon heard, "The last survivor of the film, a girl, managed to make it home while the others stayed to fight off the monster so she could get help."

"And your point?" Idō asked, getting nervous as the buzzing grew louder.

"The moment she thought she was safe at home...the monster had been following her the entire time," Cyber replied before a large swarm of bees, wasps, and hornets erupted from upstairs and swarmed the downstairs, "Eek!"

"Ah!" Whisper cried as the bees then reformed into the Insect Ganma, sitting in a chair with her boots on the coffee table, "Gah the worst one is here!"

" **Hello. Don't mind little old me now."** The Insect Ganma giggled.

"?!" Idō's eyes widened before they narrowed, "You're one of the two who took my home away from me."

" **Konbanwa…"** she tipped her hat to them.

Cyber tried to discreetly reach for the phone as Idō swung one of her spider legs at the Ganma, intent on impaling her. Before it could reach her, the Insect Ganma dispersed into her swarm form and shot out at Cyber. The bluenette yelped as it went around her and reformed behind Idō. The Ganma backhanded Idō through the living room window, shattering the glass, while grabbing the phone.

" **Oh come now. 'Distract while I call for help'?"** the Ganma questioned as she crushed the phone with a 'light' squeeze, **"How cliche. I feel insulted that such a plan would be resorted to. Ah, but then again... you're not the fighting one. You're the support via summoning your little friends. But that's why I'm here."**

Cyber backed up to a wall as the Ganma approached her slowly, "Wh-What are you going to do?"

" **Don't worry I was ordered to not harm you by Alain-sama, so I'm just going to knock you out."** she explained as a bee landed on Cyber's shoulder, **"Oh don't worry. That one's part of me, so it's just gonna make you go night-night~"** she giggled mockingly as it stung her neck.

Cyber's hand shot up and slapped the spot she was stung, letting the bee fall before it floated back into Insect's body. She let out a groan as her vision started to go blurry before everything went dark. The Insect Ganma held a hand out and caught the collapsing bluenette.

"Cyber-chan!" Whisper gasped before yelping as the Ganma turned to look right at him.

" **Just be grateful that I didn't use a part of me that had mandaratoxin in it,"** the Insect Ganma spoke threateningly to him, **"If your master truly is allergic...Oh well. Then you'd be free…"** she giggled, **"Only not in the good way, I guess. Ah-hahaha…"**

"W-What do you intend to do to her?" Hikkikomouri gulped, hiding behind a chair.

" **You soft marshmallow one!"** she pointed at Whisper, **"Tell Ghost Master Alain wants him to appear to give him entertainment!"**

"Eh?!"

" **Don't dissapoint or I'll sting her with an entire hive!"** the Insect Ganma explained as stingers grew from her fingers and pointed at Cyber's neck, **"It'd be a shame for such a pretty human to die so soon…"**

"Gh! Please don't!" Whisper pleaded, "I'll tell him! I swear I will! Just please, don't kill Cyber-chan!"

" **Hehehe...alright. Just be sure he's there. As bad as this situation is, last thing you want is Alain-sama upset."** she giggled before turning into a swarm that spun around like a tornado before flying out the window.

Whisper lowered his arms and gawked as Cyber was gone, the swarm carrying her off, "CYBER-CHAN!-!-!" he shouted in terror.

"What do we do? What do we do?" the bat Yokai panicked as she and Jibanyan ran around in circles.

"You two hold down the house," Whisper ordered, "And I shall do this…" he shot off through the broken window and into the distance, "TAKERU-KUN, TATSUKETE!-!-!"

* * *

"Okay last log." Takeru muttered, tossing in the last of the blocks of wood for the fire, he stoked it a few times to make sure it ignited well enough so its heat would keep the bath warm for him, "I'm going to go take my bath now…" he grunted, stretching his arms and his back to get out the uncomfortable feeling from how he was sitting.

" _...kete!"_

"Eh?" Takeru blinked twice before looking around, "What was that?"

"Zura?" the Koma-brothers asked sipping juice from glasses.

"TA-KE-RU-SA-N!-!-!" Whisper shouted as he flew in like a bullet, Takru's instincts made him dodged to the side and let the blur crash into the fire.

"Ah…" Takeru grunted in surprise.

"Uh-oh…" the Koma Brothers spoke slowly as they pulled out Pith Helmets and backed up after a few moments of nothing.

For another few moments, there was nothing but silence. The silence was shattered by an ear-splitting, agonized wail as a ghastly specter of flames erupted from the fire and started zipping about.

"GAH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! WHY AM I ON FIRE, WHIS?!" Whisper freaked out.

"I got it!" Takeru shouted as he pulled out a large fire extinguisher with an equally large cone nozzle, he pulled the pin and aimed before unleashing a stream of fire retardant foam all over Whisper. Takeru sprayed him a few extra times to be sure until a Whisper-sized mass of foam laid on the ground for a few moments. Yurusen poofed in and pushed the lever down, making Takeru spray him again. Takeru shooed her away as he put the extinguisher down. Whisper groaned as the mass of foam started to float upwards.

"Zombie!" Yurusen shouted with a laugh.

" _Yurusen_ …" the foam trembled before erupting off Whisper, "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR INANE ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR! WE HAVE A LIFE OR DEATH EMERGENCY AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME!"

"And I…"

"FORGET THE EYECONS FOR ONE MINUTE!" Whisper roared, "CYBER-CHAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE GANMA!"

"What?!" Takeru gasped in shock as he grabbed Whisper and shook the foam off him, "Whisper what happened?"

"The Insect Ganma followed us to Cyber-chan's abode and used her swarm ability to come in through the window when Jibanyan opened it after he knocked over a bottle of perfume to air the place out," Whisper informed, "She stung myself, Jibanyan, and even Hikkikomouri repeatedly and we fled down the stairs! She followed us and proceeded to stop Cyber-chan from calling for help and sent our houseguest out the window when she attempted to attack the Ganma. The Ganma...she knocked out Cyber-chan and told me to tell you what she did for the amusement of her prince."

"What...they did this for amusement?" Takeru asked, "Whisper...don't worry. I'm going to get Cyber back." he nodded, "But first I need you to go back and check on Idō-san. Take Onari and the others to help, too." he explained as Whisper nodded.

"Hai...I understand Takeru-kun...I was just so worried…" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I promise you, Whisper, I'm not going to let you or Cyber down." Takeru assured, "I believe in myself...and I believe that Cyber shall be safe."

"Hai! I am trusting you fully with rescuing my mistress, Takeru-kun, whis!" Whisper saluted before shooting into the temple, "Tatsukete! Alert! Emergency! 119!"

"What who!?" Onari shouted in surprise.

"Can one of you go with them to make sure things go okay?" Takeru asked of the Komainu.

"I'll go, zura." Komajirou spoke, "Nii-san, you go with Takeru-nii!"

"Makaseru, zura!" Komasan nodded in agreement.

Takeru scooped up Komasan and fastened him into his hood which acted as a carrier for him now, as Takeru left off and Komajirou, Whisper and the monks left the other way. Neither of the groups noticed a Yokai servant in the shadows. It nodded to itself, revealing the crest of Nobunaga/Nobunyaga on its clothing, before it poofed off in a plume of smoke.

* * *

"Umu…" Cyber murmured, beginning to regain consciousness.

" **Wakey-wakey~"**

"Ite…" Cyber groaned as she opened her eyes slightly before they widened completely at how close the Insect Ganma's face was to her, "?!"

" **Ah, how cute, such a cute reaction."** she teased, **"It's nice to see I didn't put too much tranq into that sting. This means I underestimated your height and weight…"**

' _Why does everyone aim for my height?'_ Cyber thought.

"Mmph! Mmphmm!"

Cyber managed to turn her head to see a Yokai by her, tied up along with her. It resembled a pagoda made of bronze materials with a pink nose and a white mustache. On the floor by it was a flag on a staff with the kanji for '3' on it. It had a gag under the mustache.

* * *

 **Yokai Dōkaku/Castelius III**

 **Class: Goketsu-zoku/Tough Tribe**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

" **Yare, yare…"** the Insect Ganma sighed, **"All those Yokai trying to inspect this place was rather annoying."** she walked over to the Yokai, **"Fortunately, they cut it out once Seiryuto threatened this one's afterlife."**

"How terrible…" Cyber, spoke glaring up at the Insect Ganma.

" **Ara...did I anger little miss kindness? I feel so proud of myself,"** she taunted, **"You and your boy have been getting more and more entangled with our plans."**

"Why are you doing all of these things?" Cyber asked, not giving into her provocation, "What reason is there for all of this?"

" **Why, it's because the prince asked me to do so,"** the Insect Ganma giggled.

"Just for that?"

" **What other reason have I to obey his orders then besides his requesting I do so?"**

Cyber didn't reply, knowing this would just go on forever with one of these types. Instead, she chose to just give her the silent treatment in hopes the confrontational Insect Ganma would lose interest and ignore her. Sure enough...and maybe too soon, that is exactly what happened.

" **Ah poo. You're not fun if you don't talk,"** the Insect Ganma pouted

Cyber held her ground as she turned away, ignoring her, not letting it be obvious she's also taking in her bearings and learning of everything around her. While it did hurt, her loneliness in her childhood made her good at taking note of things. At the moment, she was able to take note that it seemed like whatever the Ganma were doing here, they were being forced to rush things now. Their 'mindless' workers were moving around faster, even for regular mindless workers. She then spotted the Ganma Prince Alain as he rolled his eyes while Saionji seemed to be ranting, that vein on his head looking ready to pop like Alain wanted.

" **Ah~ I can't wait for your little boy toy to appear to try and rescue you,"** the Insect Ganma giggled, looking out at the prince, **"The look on his face as he fails will be wonderful to study."**

Cyber tried to not correct her that Takeru was _not_ her 'boy toy' and focused on just taking note of things. Her eyes widened when she saw that the case with those strange wrist devices was put nearby, not a single Ganma near them. She quickly looked around once again in hopes of a distraction, she then found the Yokai and noticed that the binds used to hold him were done poorly, and with the right tug he could be freed.

" **Oi! Enough hassling the prisoners!"** Seiryuto snapped, **"Get down here and get started on your patrol already!"**

" **Hai...tsk...annoying old man personalty jerk. He's lucky he's so strong."** she complained, finally leaving Cyber alone.

Cyber sighed at the Insect Ganma finally leaving. She might have a great deal of patience, but some people...er...monsters can just be so difficult. Once she was gone, she moved over to the Yokai and began to undo the ropes discreetly so as to not attract any attention.

' _Takeru-san please hurry…'_ Cyber prayed.

* * *

" _Here we are...back at the river."_ Mitsunari spoke on the same railing, _"Back on the same railing at the same river of the same usual place."_ he paused for a few moments before turning to Kanon, _"Is this one of these 'gags of runs' that Whisbei told me of being in the moving picture boxes?"_

" _Well...until now, the place we were living in had no Rivers."_ Kanon explained, _"Seeing all this beautiful blue water, it's like remembering how as a child I'd take fresh water for granted."_

" _Eh? Really now? No rivers...I will hope you never have to return there,"_ Mitsunari noted before jumping onto Makoto's shoulder and looking out behind him, _"The stupid cat's back."_ a folding fan slammed into him, _"GAH!"_

"A grave strike against me has been performed," Nobunyaga stated, "Test my patience further, Mitsunari, and I will rip your soul out of that device and consume it for my evening meal." a cocking noise went off as he pulled out a flintlock rifle as a menacing red aura erupted off his body, " _Understand?_ "

" _Heh…"_ he scoffed, _"Still as aggressive as always, ne Nobu…"_ he taunted before a fan smacked him, sending him into the river with a cry of surprise, _"ACK!"_

" _Greetings, Nobunyaga-dono,"_ Kanon greeted.

"My retainer whom holds my Medal has been kidnapped from her abode," Nobunyaga informed, barely giving a nod towards the girl's Eyecon, "My spies have informed me that Ghost is heading towards where she has been taken."

"So? Takeru's girlfriend is his to save," Makoto pointed out.

"They have stolen away one under my retaining. Such an act will not be forgiven nor ignored," Nobunyaga replied before jumping onto his shoulder, "One of my spies has also informed me that Ghost has taken _all_ of his Eyecons with him."

"Nani?" Makoto blinked.

"Yes. Strategically, we can save my retainer, and in the crossfire you can steal all the Eyecons you could in the chaos." he explained, summoning another fan and snapping it shut to punctuate his sentence, "Never waste an opportunity to further your Ambitions."

"I'll do it." Makoto nodded.

" _Onii-chan…"_ Kanon spoke only to be stuffed in the pocket, _"Hey!? Onii-chan, let me out of here!"_ she complained childishly.

" _Phwah!"_ Mitsunari gasped out as he jumped out of the water, _"Why do I always end up in the river when we're here?!"_ he was stuffed into Makoto's pocket, _"Ack! Oi! What's going on, dammit?!"_

"Come," Nobunyaga commanded, "The location is not far from here."

"Let's go then," Makoto nodded as he strengthened his resolve.

Seconds later, a engine roared before Makoto drove off on his motorcycle. Upon the top of it, Nobunyaga stood and pointed towards where Makoto needed to go with his fan. Unseen by Makoto, Nobunyaga's normal perpetual scowl had grown into one of deep-seated anger.

* * *

Ghost rode down the night road on his Machine Ghostriker, Yurusen hanging onto his shoulder as they rode on. Ghost turned as he heard another engine and saw Specter drive up next to him. The two glared at one another as their shoulder passengers jumped off and landed on the back of the seats.

The two Kamen Riders looked forward before driving off faster down the road. Their bikes gaining speed and picking up wind as they kept going. From above the sky they could be seen as streaks of orange and blue making their way through the city. As their speed picked up, the tension built up around them as both Riders tried to focus on the road and not the other. They wanted to make it to their destination...as soon as possible. After running a red light...the tension...and air broke by a sudden burst.

"Gh…" Both riders grunted as their weapons clashed, drawing sparks. They backed their arms and began swinging again as their weapons clashed repeatedly.

"Their Ambitions are quite strong," Nobunyaga noted with an amused chuckle, "Children of this era are quite interesting."

"I don't have time to fight right now!" Ghost spoke as they leaned in enough for their horns to clash, "Cyber-san needs me!"

"The same can be said for me! I need your Eyecons...Kanon needs me!" Specter argued.

"No sale! They're ours!" Yurusen barked.

Nobunyaga gave a chuckle, "That depends on if your Ambitions can conquer his."

"Oh...Oh! You want to go there, Nobunyaga?!" Yurusen demanded as their Riders continued to lock horns like bulls, "Don't underestimate _MY_ Selfishness! I am the Great Yurusen-Sama! And my bodyguard Ghost!"

"Why am I the bodyguard?" Ghost asked.

 ***CLICK***

"I am Oda Nobunyaga, compared to my Ambitions, yours are nothing but a mere drop from a faucet into the Pacific Ocean," Nobunyaga replied, his flintlock rifle out and aimed at her eye.

"Do it! Do it! Shoot but if you strike me down I will only become infinitely more powerful then you can imagine!"

"You stole that from something!" the Kamen Riders shouted.

"I will tear your eye apart and fry it like an egg!" Nobunyaga declared.

"I'll skin your fuzzy behind and make a winter hat from it!" Yurusen countered.

"I will use your cape as a napkin with your skinned body as a rug!"

"I…!"

"Mou Ikageni-shiro!" the Riders yelled at them as they pulled to a stop making them both crash into their backs, "Thank you…"

Both Riders then looked up as they saw their destination but a block away. This brought things down to crunch time. The Final stretch between them an an epic battle for the lives of people who depended on them, and the conquest for the Eyecons. They notice that commandos were already preparing and reinforcing the defenses of the building. The two smaller hitchhikers groaned, shaking the stars out of their heads, as they climbed their rider's back and sat on their shoulders.

"Our goal is in sight," Nobunyaga informed before snapping his fan shut and pointed ahead, "Onwards!"

"Cyber-san." Ghost spoke, revving the engine as Specter did the same with his Machine Hoodie.

"Ike!" Yurusen waved a checkered flag as the two took down the road and the horns of their bikes used to bash through the hoards of Commandos.

"Do not concern yourself with the fodder!" Nobunyaga shouted as the two saw a shadow over them blocking the light of the full moon.

"Nani?" Specter shouted.

"Whoa…" Ghost muttered, seeing the large yokai, "Oboro Nyudo!"

"My men were efficient and gathered all of them," Nobunyaga spoke.

"Eh?" Yurusen looked at the cat.

"Look on his shoulders," Nobunyaga pointed.

Yurusen whipped out a hand telescope and looked into it, "Eh?!"

"Yokai!" Ghost called out as a variable army of them jumped down and all began beating on the dumb commandos, "Minna!" he called out recognizing them.

"I spread the word using my underlings. 'Our friend is in danger. Raise your arms for war upon those who have taken her,'" Nobunyaga informed, "Even if she has yet to realize this, she has an army that will defend her to the end."

"Minna...arigato!" Ghost thanked, dismounting as he used his sword to clear a path for himself through the crowd of Commandos.

"For the disgrace your kind has brought, there will be no mercy," Nobunyaga informed as he jumped off Specter's bike.

A Commando had the gall to laugh. It just couldn't help it because the threat had come from such a tiny cat. The laughter was silenced when its head was gone, courtesy of the flintlock rifle in Nobunyaga's one paw going off. The body collapsed before turning into a sparking Eyecon that shattered just before it could touch the ground. The remaining Commandos slowly looked at Nobunyaga as a menacing red aura was coming off him, giving shape of a menacing demonic dragon-cat hybrid standing behind Nobunyaga, arching its back with a menacing snarl.

"ATTACK!" Nobunyaga roared.

The Yokai on the giant one roared as they jumped off and charged into battle. The elements rained down upon the Commandos as the two factions charged at one another.

 **=KAIGAN: NOBUNAGA/BENKEI!=**

Ghost swung his hammer, knocking the grunts out of his way. Specter snapped his fingers as spectral GanGun Hands rained energy blasts down on them as well. As a path to the front door was opened, the two riders rushed to the door. Ghost reached for the door only for Specter to grab his arm, keeping him from reaching it. Ghost grunted as he pushed Specter off before slamming his hammer into the cool colored Rider's chest, making him back away. Specter grunted before he aimed and fired at Ghost. Ghost grunted as he raised his palm and used his very hand to deflect the blast of purple energy away. The two clashed weapons again before pushing one another back.

Ghost twirled his hammer around, actually altering the wind flow around him as the wind was whipped up around him from the swinging of his mighty weapon. Specter raised his firearm as the capes of his Nobunaga parka came to life and summoned two spectral versions. The two shouted as they attacked as Ghost swung his hammer and used it like a baseball bat to smack the energy blast fired from Specter. The resulting explosion covered Ghost; Specter lowered his weapon in a moment of hesitation, one which Ghost used to run towards the door.

" **You sure you're feeling better, you two?"** the Seiryuto Ganma asked.

" **No problem, sir! We're all healed up and ready to resume work!"** Manfredi assured.

" **No problems here, sir!"** Johnson agreed...before the doors behind them crushed the two from Ghost's hammer smacking the doors down.

" **NANTO!?"** Seiryuto gawked at that sudden action as Ghost grunted before he rolled forward as Specter aimed and fired at him.

"Ha!" Specter shouted as he ran up and swung his gun like a makeshift club which Ghost blocked.

" **How dare you! You two just attack without mercy or warning!"** Seiryuto shouted, grabbing his namesake weapon and attacking them as he slashed Specter.

"Jama da!" Specter shouted, smacking him upside the head only for Ghost to punch him in the abdomen making him double over.

"Cyber!" Ghost called out, taking this moment to search only for him to be slashed by Seiryuto, "Gah!"

" **Damn you! Don't ignore me!"** Seiryuto demanded as Ghost blocked another slash from him.

"Takeru!" Specter shouted, getting up as he advanced on his rival while a powerful shot charged in his weapon.

" **Oh? Seems we have intruders once more,"** a voice giggled before a swarm of hornets swooped at Specter.

"Gah!" Specter cried in shock as his shoulder capes swatted them away.

"Move! I'm looking for Cyber!" Ghost grunted as he clashed weapons with Seiryuto.

" **Your woman can wait! I have waited to end this battle with you, Ghost!"** Seiryuto argued as they butted heads...only for the Ganma to forget Ghost's horn as he was forced to stumble back while crying in pain.

"I forgot this thing was sharp," Ghost muttered as he slammed the head of his hammer into the Ganma's chest.

* * *

"Got it!" Cyber beamed as she freed one of Dōkaku's arms.

"Mm!" Dōkaku beamed as he pointed at the staff/flag near him.

"Got it!" Cyber nodded as she handed the Yokai it before the flag part stiffened and took on a bronze sheen before Dōkaku swiftly used it like a blade, cutting the rest of his bindings, "Oh!"

"Hooray! Oh, what a joyous occasion! I am free!" Dōkaku cheered as he floated a few feet into the air before turning to her, "Oh thank you so much for this! I am forever in your debt!"

"It...It's nothing," Cyber assured before the factory rumbled, "Though maybe you should get out of here? I think there's something big happening."

"Oh yes," Dōkaku nodded before pulling out his Yokai Medal and gave it to her, "However, not just yet. I do believe I should teach these ruffians a good lesson on catching a Yokai and not expecting a little third-placed payback."

"Third-placed?"

"Oh yes. You see, when I inspirit something, they'll always end in third," Dōkaku chuckled as he aimed his staff out at the possessed people at computers, "Okay, computers! Now you're all ending in the third!"

After a few moments, the computers began to freak out as they were showing code. Some then turned into the Blue Screen of Death as the possessed people began banging on them in hopes of fixing the problem. But as the computers continued to freak out, they caused more of the machinery to join them as their codes for working where shutting down. Evently, even some of the computers began smoking, making the possessed panic. Cyber then jumped as a large machine actually did spark and internally explode.

"WHY?!" Saionji shouted in sheer rage.

"Hahaha….ah…" Alain laughed, "The vein is gonna pop!"

"That was brilliant!" Cyber awed.

"Thank you," Dōkaku chuckled, "Now let's make haste and get out of here!"

"Hai!" Cyber nodded as the two ran off as another machine exploded from the errors caused by everything going into the third of everything.

As the two ran around possessed people, Cyber stopped as she spotted the Riders fighting the Ganma. Ghost smacked Seiryuto's weapon away before smacking the head of his hammer into his chest. Specter pumped his weapon before he began shooting blasts of fire from his gun, forcing the Insect Ganma to take on humanoid form with a cry of pain. The two Riders, despite not intending to, were standing back to back as they fought off the Ganma. Ghost struck the Seiryuto Ganma as Specter blasted Insect, making them both stumble back as sparks and black blood fell from their wounds.

The two turned around and, instead of attacking the others, attacked the other's Ganma enemy. Ghost slammed his hammer, nailing the Insect Ganma, making her cry in pain from his raw physical power and sending her flying away. Specter raised both his arms and his capes as he formed three new guns. Aiming his four firearms, he bombarded Seiryuto with shotgun-like bursts. The green Ganma cried as he was sent flying into some boxes. Both Riders breathed as they held their weapons in ready positions to attack again as they continued to stand back to back, the sparks from the machinery making for a striking heroic image.

"S-Sugei…" Cyber awed.

"Miss, do hurry!" Dōkaku called.

"Eh? O-Oh! Right," Cyber nodded, shaking herself out of her awe at the sight, before following after Dōkaku.

The two used another exploding machine's smoke as cover as they went by towards the exit. As they went by a table, Cyber skidded to a halt and looked to see it had the case on it. Looking around and seeing everyone panicking or distracted by the fight between the Riders and Ganma...or laughing at a growing pulsing vein in another's head, Cyber opened the case and grabbed one of the two devices. She ran off after a confused Dōkaku.

"Why did you take that device?" Dōkaku asked confused.

"It seemed like something important to...whatever it is they are doing." Cyber explained, "I'm...not even sure what it even is, but it looks important so I'll give it to Sennin-san. Maybe he can use it. At least...I hope…" she muttered, remembering his...unique cheeky personality.

"I have no idea who that is, but it seems like a good idea," Dōkaku replied as they made it out...only to barely avoid an exploding Ganma Commando, "Sweet bronze trophies!"

"N-Nani?" Cyber blinked owlishly as she looked at the large-scale battle going on, "I...I know these Yokai."

"Cyber!" a voice called out as a Commando ran before an RPG caught it and left only its black hoodie, "You're safe, zura!" Komasan called out as he lowered his spent rocket launcher scaled to his height.

"K-Komasan?!" Cyber gawked before gasping at seeing another one about to stab Komasan with a sword from behind, "Look o…"

 ***BOOM!***

"Got him, zura!" Komajirou cheered, a bazooka in paw.

"...How did...but…" she facepalmed, "How did you two get those? I thought we locked the weapons shed."

"Onari made a one time exception, zura." they both explained sheepishly, "The 'Rescue Cyber At All Costs 'cause She's Our Friend' rule, zura!"

"Give me back Cyber!" Jibanyan S shouted, punching a commando in the face repeatedly. "Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya!"

" **Looks like you're surrounded, mutt,"** a Commando chuckled as several of them surrounded Jinmenken, wearing a prisoner's uniform with a teddy bear in paw.

"...Oi, you want to know what it's like for me?" Jinmenken asked, keeping his head tilted down.

" **Eh?"**

"Ever since I became a Yokai, it's been nothing but misery. I try to get a job, but am always arrested due to the most random of circumstances. Yet...a young girl trying to graduate from college...she'd come greet me whenever I was let out and gave me hope for a good life," Jinmenken continued, "But when I was finally let out of Alcatraz today...I learned she was taken by your kind."

" **Eh...what's he talkin bout?"**

"You...have crossed the last line! I'll show you why not to mess with an adult!" Jinmenken snarled as a red glow appeared behind his glasses.

A strong purple aura erupted off Jinmenken. He clenched his paws before they flexed, the nails extending into sharpened black claws as his toes also grew sharp claws. The commandos backed away as Jinmenken grew before them, his prison clothes ripping apart into tattered clothing as packs upon packs of muscle grew on him. His green tuff of fur twitched before erupting into a turqouise flame taking the shape of a spiked mohawk as his tail turned into flames that burned in a jagged shape. His teddy bear's mouth split open with razor sharp fangs as stitches formed on its body.

"Especially one that's learned all he could on fighting in jail!" Jinmenken snarled as the whites of his eyes turned pitch black, "Ore wa... _PRISON BREAKER!_ "

"Wah…" The Koma Brothers awed, seeing that as the Ganma screamed in shrill voices out of terror.

"COME ON!" Prison Breaker snarled as he tackled into the Commandos.

"You big jerks!" Fu-chan growled as she formed icicles around her before sending them at Commandos, "Give back Cyber-chan right this instant!"

" **Gah! They have Boss Yokai and S-Ranks! What the hell?!"** a Commando screamed before a concentrated stream of flames from Atsugaruru incinerated him down to the Eyecon.

"Wh-Why is everyone here?" Cyber whispered in shock.

"Isn't it obvious, min-min~" Cyber turned to see Semimaru land before her, cutting down a Ganma that tried to grab her, "You're our friend, min. We couldn't let them get away with kidnapping you because no friend would leave behind another if they could help it, min."

"You all came for me?" Cyber asked as if just to be sure she heard her first Yokai friend's words correctly. The feelings surging into her heart were all fast, but warm, happiness key among them.

"Min~" Semimaru nodded before spinning around and cutting down another Commando.

* * *

"Ha!" Ghost shouted as he transformed into Musashi Damashi and slashed the Seiryuto Ganma across the chest, shoulders, and abdomen rapidly before he ended his barrage of attacks with a cross slash that sent him flying back, "I'm not the same as when we first met. With every battle, I grow. I have already surpassed your strength!" he spoke, channeling the pride of the legendary swordsmen.

"Hmph!" Specter Tutankhamen Damashii spun his scythe around as he jumped over a swarm rush from the Insect Ganma. As he landed, he began spinning around, unleashing a blue flash from the blade before he tossed his weapon like a spinning chakram that sliced through the Swarm, somehow causing pain to the Ganma as she fell down, holding a cut across her torso, "You are not worthy to stand before me." Specter spoke in a royal tone befitting a Pharaoh.

Both Riders swung their bladed weapons, unleashing crescent blades of energy that exploded on impact. The force of their attacks sent both the Ganma flying out a window. The two Riders followed after as the overwhelmed Ganma were losing stamina.

"This is terrible." Saionji shook in rage, "All our work gone to waste over one action...why?"

"Alain-sama chooses to see what would happen if we took their heart so to speak. Seems she inspired an army to come face us." Javelle spoke, "Honorable indeed. Loyalty like this is befitting of those of almost royal like status."

"You got to be kidding me!" Saionji practically screamed.

"Worry not. The Prince has had his fill of spectating." Javelle smiled as he looked up at a large Ganma Hole that was opening in the sky, the iris forming a portal to another world with blood red skies filled with clouds of smoke and ash, a green light could be seen in the center as it grew larger and larger, "His armor has fully charged with the energy of our home. It's time!" he roared as everyone bellow stopped at hearing his shout.

The Riders, Cyber, and their Yokai companions looked up at the Ganma Hole before a blast of green energy shot out and crashed into the street. The grunts were all sent flying up from the shockwave as all the Yokai shielded their eyes. Smoke formed around the impact zone, a glowing green figure slowly stood up as the smoke swirled around him, a large single green eye could be seen peering out of the smoke.

 **=TENGAN: NECROM!=**

"Necrom…" Specter spoke as the smoke began clearing.

Black shoes tapped on the ground as silver anklets with green gems resembling the eyes of the eyecons separated them from armored legs. The outside were pitch black with the majority of the interior white. The armor separated at the knees with a matching suit underneath while neon green lines lit up along the sides as the same eye armor covered his knees. The figure ran a hand across his plain featureless silver belt with a large buckle as, from the thigh up, the outer edge of the suit was bright neon green.

 **=MEGA ULORD!=**

The figure raised a black armored hand as his gauntlets took on the same outer black interior white pattern with neon green stripes. His right arm had a silver bracelet with the eye symbol on it...however, his left was covered in the black watch/eyedropper device of Alain's; an Eyecon nestled inside of it. His hand grabbed his black leather-like parka which had rectangular holes in the sides exposing the Neon green sides of his body suit. His thumb rubbed across the white chest armor with a black eye symbol in the center. Tubes extended from the ends of the sleeves to large green lenses acting as tube like shoulder armor.

 **=CRUSH THE INVADER!=**

The figure raised his helmet up. It was mostly white along the back of the skull and base of the jaw, with the rest of the face portion black in color. A single large goggle with a transparent green lense stood out as one could see an Eyecon-like eye pattern behind the lense, a white plate of armor forming at the top of the goggle with a long bladed antenna with a black center and green glass like edges.

* * *

Sennin's eyes snapped open as he felt the presence of this new being. A shiver ran up his back as he felt an overwhelming presence. It was the power of the figure...the power of Ganma Royalty.

"No...It can't be…" he gasped, dropping his cane as he looked at the Monolith, fear spreading across his face.

* * *

"N-Nani? Another Kamen Rider?" Cyber pondered, peeking out from behind Oboro Nyudo's hand, before her eyes widened, "!?"

"What's wrong?" Fu-chan asked.

"That device on his wrist," Cyber spoke, "It...It looks like the one that I just swiped from the Ganma, but…it has an attachment."

"My name is...Necrom." Necrom greeted as he raised his hands, all the Ganma Commandos rose up in impossible and unnatural ways that just seemed...scary. They all crossed their arms across their chest along with their weapons before taking a knee and bowing to Necrom, forming a path as he walked through it towards Ghost and Specter.

"That voice…" Specter spoke, confused.

"I have come to join in your battle." he spoke, raising a hand and tugging on his parka. He then blurred forward before he punched Specter, as Specter began flying back, Necrom slid over to Ghost and slammed his palm into his chest, doing the same to him.

Both riders were sent flying back and rolling across the street at the sheer power of this new Rider. Necrom lowered his arm while cracking his neck loudly. Necrom then raised his hand and did several hand signs as the Ganma Commandos all stood up and bowed their heads low to him as he crossed his arms.

"Starting now...a new game shall begin." Necrom spoke as he walked over and grabbed both Riders, forcing them to their feet.

Necrom then swung his arms as he continually slammed palm thrusts to their chests, making them grunt in pain. He then swung his right hand out and karate chopped Specter as his left shot out and performed a One Inch-punch to Ghost, sending him flying away. Necrom turned and kicked Specter across the helmet making him stagger back, Necrom crouched down and grabbed Specter's very own Gan Gun Hand Scythe mode before using it to slash him across the chest. Necrom took the Cobra Keitai off before aiming the gun formation at Specter and shooting him multiple times, making him back into a wall. Necrom then spun around and aimed and fired at Ghost, sending him sliding across the ground and into a light post.

"Tanoshi!" Necrom laughed...almost disturbingly innocently.

"Takeru-san/nii!" Cyber, Komasan, and Komajirou cried out in shock.

Necrom tossed the Gan Gun Hand up and down in anticipation as both Riders got back up and charged at him. They raised their hands to punch him...only for their fists to pass through his body as it changed into a green slime. Necrom laughed before he grabbed both Riders by their necks, forcing them to grab at his arms. Necrom pushed them back before he grabbed the device on his arm and twisted it around so it now stood up on his horizontal left arm, he quickly touched the eye drop portion, causing a drop of green energy to fall into the Eyecon which then spread outward around him as a green ripple of energy. The energy spread outwards, lighting up the area around them. It felt...cold...and scary.

 **=DESTROY! DAI TENGAN: NECROM! OMEGA ULORD!=**

Necrom raised his hands as they began glowing green and bright, liquid energy surged around his hands before the energy ignited into green flames. Necrom then rushed forward as he slammed his palms into the chests of both Riders. After a moment...it seemed like nothing happened. Until bursts of green energy exploded from his palms, the green flames and smoke shooting down the street as both Ghost and Specter cried in pain, their armor shattering and their regular clothing ripped. Both rolled across the asphalt as holes burned in their clothing, revealing hand shaped bruises on their chests. Makoto's eyes rolled back as he passed out as Takeru grunted before his eyes closed and he fell down.

"Kore ga...Rider power?" he asked, clenching his fist as he looked at the night sky, "Hahaha…" he laughed happily, no evil in his voice at all, "Sugoi! I've never felt such excitement from battle before!"

"We need to retreat," Nobunyaga grit his teeth.

"Nyani?!" Jibanyan S gawked, the surprise of the command making him lose his rank change.

"Right now, we have no idea what this Necrom is capable of outside of what he's done to those two," Nobunyaga explained, "We do not know if that was his upper limit or if there's a higher level of strength."

Everyone then stopped as they heard a loud explosion from inside. But nothing too bad. As best they could tell, something just blew up and made a big mess. Necrom chuckled awkwardly as he realized what blew up.

"Oops...I forgot to shut down the machinery before I used the monolith for this big entrance." Necrom mumbled.

Saionji growled in rage, holding it best he could as the vein began throbbing...it could not be healthy by this point. Javelle pulled out a stick and began poking it, each poke seeming to make it throb even more. Necrom snorted behind his helmet as he saw Javelle actually do that.

"I didn't think he'd really do it…" Necrom snorted as his armor evaporated, leaving Alain in place of the new Kamen Rider as his royal attire fluttered with the night air.

' _It's him again!'_ Cyber thought with wide eyes.

"Well our time is up. Come on, Javelle, let's go find a new place to hang out." Alain spoke while walking away with his cape fluttering in the wind; Javelle landing next to him while carrying Saionji in a way he didn't like, "I'll be back to fight you again, Makoto...Ghost." he smiled to the two Riders as the two Ganma and one human left, their lackeys scrambling to catch up.

" **Alain-sama!"** Seiryuto cried.

" **Don't forget about us!"** Insect added as she flew after them.

"..." once they were gone, the majority of the Yokai sighed in relief and nearly collapsed from fright and relief.

"His wild, wandering Ambition is what saved us this night," Nobunyaga noted with a frown, "Hurry and secure the humans within. Make sure none are harmed in there."

"Hai!"

"Takeru-san!" Cyber called out as she ran over to her friend who was able to wake up a little.

"I...lost to another new Kamen Rider…" he muttered sheepishly, "Nani kono pattern…" he complained.

"Honobonoo-san, tatsukete!" Cyber called.

"Coming over, bonoo!" the yellow cloud-like Yokai called as he flew over and place a glowing green hand on Takeru's injury, "Easy now, Takeru-san, bonoo."

"Honobonoo-san, c-could you also heal him?" Cyber asked, motioning over to where Makoto was as Mitsunari tumbled out of Makoto's pocket, the iris replaced with a swirl.

" _Ite...Someone get me the owner of that horse so that he can be punished harshly…"_ Mitsunari groaned.

" _Onii-chan?"_ Kanon's voice called out as she wiggled out of his pocket, _"Onii-chan!?"_

"Kanon…" Takeru muttered, looking over at her before he relaxed so much he passed out again.

" _Onii-chan...say something."_ Kanon went on clearly worried for her elder brother.

"He'll be okay." Cyber spoke up, detecting her worry and fear, "He just needs to be healed."

"Do not worry, bonoo! I'll heal him to the best of my abilities, bonoo!" Honobonoo assured with an assuring smile, "Cyber-chan believes in me, after all."

" _Trust in this one, Kanon-chan,"_ Mitsunari noted as he shook off his dazed state, _"A Yokai who is believed in by their friends can do many things thought impossible for them."_

" _Thank you…"_ Kanon sniffled, _"I'm sorry for all the trouble Onii-chan has caused. It means a lot that you would help him after all that."_

"Well, it'd be wrong to just leave him like this," Cyber replied, "I don't really like seeing anyone get hurt this bad."

" _No one does,"_ Mitsunari agreed, _"Now then...Someone find me that horse's owner! I demand we make glue and leather from it for running us over!"_

" _Mitsunari-san…"_ Kanon spoke, finally calming down and now dealing with their eccentric Eyecon companion.

* * *

"Ah, that Liquid metal armor feels so weird...like wearing metallic jelly." Alain complained as they had retreated to another hideout. "I'll tell you the suit looks cool, but the fact remains, it is made of some metallic goop that makes perfect armor."

"Alain-sama...the vein has not left...I believe this human is having what is called...an aneurysm." Javelle spoke while still poking the X vein on Saionji's forehead.

"Hm... yeah, that doesn't look good for him."

"Ugh...uguguggu…" Saionji seethed.

"So...how did you like my new toy?" Alain asked as he walked around Saionji, "Awesome, wasn't it?"

"Why...didn't...you take their Eyecons? ...They were defeated." Saionji pointed out.

"I'll have all the time to do so. I just wanted to show off to them." Alain explained, "But I wonder...Didn't I trust you with something big and important? ...Where is it?" he asked, changing the subject with a knowing smirk.

Saionji went over to one of his briefcases before opening one by one until he stopped at the one that used to have one of two prototype devices. But now one was missing from its holding indent. Alain took the last one before he held it up with a wide smile.

"Eh...you lost one? You know the inventor is gonna be real mad, and I'm sure my brother will be upset." Alain listed as Javelle began panicking at the reference of this brother and his anger again, "Don't worry...I won't tell. As long as you don't lose this one now." he smirked, putting the device into Saionji's hand.

"You let them take it...didn't you?" Saionji growled.

"I don't know...I just know one was gone." Alain smirked before another vein popped up on Saionji's head, "Oh! Another one!"

' _You will_ suffer _…'_ Saionji thought as the two began to poke the veins.

* * *

 _Z0: Whew finally this bad boy is done! Finito! Some...other word for finished in a language I don't know._

 _GT: Aye. And just in time for Halloween!_

 _Z0: This chapter is literally perfect for it too with all the horror movie jokes and references we put in._

 _GT: Eeyup! Though now we've got to contend with a brand new Rider, Necrom. Speaking of…*turns to get Yurusen and Whisper, only to see them tied up and hung up* Uh…*sees a card* Oh a note. *reads it* 'Taking over RIder Fashion Check this chapter. Alain. PS: I demand more takoyaki.'_

 _Z0: That can't be good._

 _GT: Well...uh...it does make sense since he is Necrom...so, uh, Ladies and Gentlemen...Alain in Rider Fashion Check._

* * *

 _ **Alain: *standing by a takoyaki cart being operated by a Meramelion* How much longer?**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-mera.**_

 _ **Alain: Oh, when I'm done with this? Good timing. Yo I am Alain of the royal family, but now I am Kamen Rider Necrom, the newest hero.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-Mera-MERA!?**_

 _ **Alain: I am so a Hero. I am a Hero for the Ganma.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera…**_

 _ **Alain: Moving on. *raises Mega Uloader* This is my Henshin item: the Mega Uloader. It isn't a belt but it's kind of cool. Some Yokai compare it to the watch Ghost's girlfriend has.**_

 _ **Meramelion: *points at a betting pool* Mera-mera-mera.**_

 _ **Alain: ...Put me down for 200 yen for anywhere before 365 day pass. *gets thumbs up from the Yokai* My Mega Uloader is the pinnacle of the Ganma world combat technology. With this, I can channel the power of my Necrom Eyecon, an Eyecon made of the power of science as opposed to a living soul. This one is synchronised with my power and life force, letting me have full control of it. *holds up Eyecon* I will demonstrate my power now. *plugs it into the Mega Uloader* Henshin.**_

 _ **Mega Uloader: Loading! Yes Sir! Tengan: Necrom Mega Ulord! Crush The Invader!**_

 _ **Necrom: This is my power Kamen Rider Necrom. *chard appears on wall next to him***_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera?**_

 _ **Necrom: Oh? What's it do? That's a good question. See, unlike the armors of Ghost and Specter, mine is composed of Quantum Liquid which makes up my Aix Stinger armor and suit. Quantum Liquid is a liquid metal, it is all the strength of metal with the invulnerability of liquid state, with it my entire body can be turned into liquid itself letting attacks pass through my very being. *Proves point as Whisper is tossed at and through his green slim body* The downside is it feels weird to wear. Like wearing a Metal Slime.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-mera?**_

 _ **Necrom: No...I don't know what it feels like to touch my liquid form.**_

 _ **Meramelion: ...Mera?**_

 _ **Alain: It tastes like sour green apple candy mixed with motor oil, okay?**_

 _ **Meramelion: ...Mera?**_

 _ **Alain: It was a dare, okay?**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-mera *raises hands in defense***_

 _ **Alain: Alright...thank you. Anyway, next bit of info, my Enforcer Arm and leg armor has a limited shape alteration ability *shows Necrom stretching his arms out to catch two grunts on a rooftop and pull them down* That is a fun power *clip of Necrom grabbing the remote control across the room pops up* What...Javelle was out.**_

 _ **Meramelion: *nods while cooking takoyaki* Mera mera-me?**_

 _ **Alain: Continue please? Ah, fine. Let's see...notes...notes... Ah here's the Storage shoulders. *points to the tubes and cylinders on shoulder* These hold my reserve of energy and will slowly fade into black as I run out. What? ...This is the ultimate combat armor...it has to have a time limit.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Ah...Meramera. *nods in understanding before pointing at Necrom's horn* Mera-mera?**_

 _ **Alain: Ah the horn yes, the Sue Swept Horn, not sure about the name but whatever, let's see ah right, this lets me send out my brainwaves and control the Ganma Commandos to do my bidding. *video of Necrom making the Commandos Zombie dance* What...your human entertainment is interesting. Especially that 'music video' of a thriller. I was disappointed it didn't end in something more scary, but I'll take what I get. Next up is the Cordova Rias google, it is a plastic like material that deflects any attack and is filled with a fluid based visual sensor that receives information from all the eyes on my suit can act as extra eyes for me, and I can see 360 all around me.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-me?**_

 _ **Alain: Yes...is is disorienting, and weird to have to look through liquid all the time. Next is the Vapor Vessel, the green lines that slowly disperse my energy as a mist around me, I can turn this into an energy field around me for combat purposes. And surprise twist as these things fade my power goes up, so for a short time before the time limit runs out I am stronger than normal.**_

 _ **Meramelion: *flipping around condiments* Mera Mera?**_

 _ **Alain: The gloves and boots have powers too...oh they do. Thanks for pointing that out. The Absolute Reuter Gloves and boots, they can channel liquid energy for me to perform powerful strikes and the liquid energy much like liquid nitrogen is highly explosive and dangerous to spiritual beings. The boots also let me float for a short time. The Anklets and bracelets are called the Stoorage Shackles…**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera?**_

 _ **Alain: I know, right...who names things you wear shackles...that's some creepy stuff Igor is into. Besides acting as extra eyes, they store and regulate my energy, and unleash it all in big bursts for finishers. *hides video of Necrom defeating Specter and Ghost***_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera?**_

 _ **Alain: The Parka, oh right, the Inventory Ido court, it's strong enough to take physical attacks and has a special coating to deflect energy attacks. The Suppression Hood can turn my energy steam into an energy stealing compound, to steal energy from all those around me, and create wavering images to distract enemies. Finally, my Crest is a power supplier; it has Ganma Magic stored within…**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera? Mere-mere-me!**_

 _ **Alain: Yes I know, but I use both science...and magic.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera!**_

 _ **Alain: It is not cheap. It is legitimate! You guys have Cybernetic Yokai.**_

 _ **Meramelion: Mera-mera…**_

 _ **Alain: See. Anyway...oh I'm told time is almost up, in short I can summon more grunts and suck them in for a recharge. Okay that's it for now I'll be back with more facts as I get new forms. *takes his Takoyaki* The prince...is happy *holds it up to the camera cat* Want some neko?**_

 _ **Jibanyan: Gimme! *lunges for them only to miss and crash into a wall***_

* * *

 _ **GT: *cringes* And I think Jibanyan**_ **may** _ **need more stitches from that impact.**_

 _ **Z0: Oh that poor silly neko.**_

 _ **GT: Yep. Could always be worse, though. ...Then again, with what's happening next chapter…**_

 _ **Z0: Oh yeah next time we have a new...er...well new is relevant, as is all things with what will be brought up. You guessed it...Time travel shenanigans. Lets see what happens next week.**_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Ghost Yokai Chronicles!

Makoto: Where...am I?

Takeru: Welcome home...Makoto-niisan.

Onari: Finally...the two young masters of the temple have reunited! Ah, it brings me to tears!

Whisper: Me too! Their brotherhood is stronger than even rage and confusion, Whis!

Jibanyan: Minna Big trouble! There's another me but a robot! I'm being replaced by evil future robots like in the movies!

?: Kita ka?

Chapter 16: Neko no Mirai! Robonyan the Yokai!

Sennin: A new Eyecon is coming soon. One unlike any other!

* * *

 **GT: Sucks to be Jibanyan it seems.**

 **Z0: To his credit the little dude can take a lot of punishment, it's no wonder he looks so strong in the future.**

 **Jibanyan: Nya? What do you mean I look so strong in the future? I am strong now Nya!**

 **Z0: Oh GT and I have glimpsed into your future 30 years from now...your training pays off.**

 **GT: Hai, hai, hai. You can shatter trucks with one punch!**

 **Jibanyan: Nyanto?!** _ **One Punch?!**_ **...Wait a second nyow…*narrows his eyes* I'm not bald, am I nyan?**

 **GT: No…**

 **Jibanyan: Good. *puts on a Saitama costume* Because I don't want my costume for Halloween to be a foreshadow of my future, nyan.**

 **Z0: Well you will have one change in the future...but better you find that one out on your own.**

 **GT: Indeed. Now I hope everyone has a fantastic Halloween and avoids any and all clowns that may appear.**

 **Z0: Enjoy your sweets and scares people!**


	16. Neko no Mirai! Robonyan the Yokai!

_GammaTron: *playing Yokai Watch Wibble Wobble* ...You gotta be kidding me...Even the Merican Yokai are being given new names...well...aside from USAPyon. He's still that._

 _KamenRiderZER0: I guess whoever handles renaming stuff figures the pun gimmicks to a lot of their names translate...or their stupid. Could also be that._

 _GT: Inaho's new name is Hailey Anne...Hailey...as in Hailey's Comet…*facepalms* I'll admit that I get the reference since she hangs around a spaceott…*carrot-themed gun cocks by my head*...space-_ rabbit _…*gun is removed*...and she's a fan of the Sailor Moon parody show within the show, but...Seriously? They changed Robonyan USA into Showbonyan._

 _Z0: That's...an odd one. If that's a pun...I don't get it. Wait a minute, they have a parody show...within the show. And said parody show is one of Sailor Moon…_

 _GT: Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers._

 _Z0: Well that's a name...wait isn't that also a PreCure parody cause of the Pretty part?_

 _GT: Pre-what now?_

 _Z0: Pretty Cure, a series of magical girl shows, it's normally in the same Morning super hero time block as Kamen Rider and Super sentai. It's essentially the same thing but for girls._

 _GT: Oh._

 _Z0: Yeah, it's kind of the spiritual successor to Sailor Moon. Only each year is a new show. It's Tokusatsu but for girls pretty much._

 _GT: Got it. Still...This makes me prefer the Japanese names for Yokai Watch more and more. *sees the reader* h! Hi, everyone._

 _Z0: People was watching us? *looks at the Yokai acting as the camera people* Why you little! *chases them around with a broom* Why didn't you say something sooner!_

 _GT: I just noticed._

 _Z0: Alright so where did we leave off last time *screen turns on and shows Necrom one shot Ghost and Specter* Oh right...that happened._

 _GT: Yep. We introduced Necrom earlier than the original by quite a few episodes…_

 _Z0: I think you mean chronologically, in terms of episode count...it's about the same, Necrom showing up around 16, and here in chapter 15 which was our conceptual chapter 16. We just aren't rushing the first 99 days like Ghost's first 11-12 episodes did._

 _GT: Very true. More character development that way._

 _Z0: Also ghost just suddenly had like weeks or two skipped in the first arc. I guess that was to make the time that was passing feel like what was happening...but eh I figure we can as my partner just said...use those days for more._

 _GT: Agreed. So let's move on to the story! But first…*hangs up a sign reading 'USAPyon is a Namekichi' on the curtain ropes* And now we flee. *runs off*_

 _Z0: Run with the trickster! *shattering glass is heard behind the curtain*_

 _ **=VADER MODE=**_

 _*laser shots hit the ropes, sending the curtain crashing down*_

* * *

 **(Begin opening: Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo)**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo**

 **Geragerapoppo Geragerapoo**

 **buttoibiito oodaiko hibikasete oopun**

 **maiodore ukiyobitonosekaiyo**

 **chakichaki hanabayashi yayakoshibanashi nifutawoshite**

 **Yeah asamade**

 **Mochitsuki usagi Tsuki usagi**

 **matsuri chyouchin daimyoujin**

 **kare kara moratta amedamao**

 **namezuni nandomo nagameteiru**

 **nigyakatsukyono kaerimichi**

 **Hottoiteyo…**

 **imadake hitoride niyakeruwa**

 **Geragerapoo Geragerapoo (yodoshi)**

 **Geragerapoppo (tebyoshi)**

 **Geragerapoo (kamon ZZ)**

 **hoshinifurimaku kokorowa**

 **netsunomamani matataite**

 **tsutaekirenai kotonoha**

 **yozoranisaita koihanabi**

* * *

 **Makoto: Ore wa Fukami Makoto...Kamen Rider Specter. I have returned to Earth to gain the Eyecone to save my sister's life. But since I've arrived all I've found is painful memories and lies. This world that has forgotten me. I only returned for the sake of my family… But even still...the more I stay here, the more I feel like I have returned to a place...a place that I want to still call home. Even if the truth hurts...I want to know it so I may live on. It is why I shall fight on...any enemy, any threat to my family. I will collect the Eyecons, and claim that wish for Kanon's future.**

* * *

Daylight, the warm light of the sun, it brings life to our planet and home. The warm light of morning began warming the peaceful city and it's people out of their slumber. This very light shone through a window, its welcoming warmth slowly waking the sleeping form of Specter...Makoto. He groaned slightly as the aching pain diminished. He slowly propped his body on his elbow to help him sit up best he could. He looked around, the four walls surrounding him, it was the four walls he looked at each night when he slept within this very temple. This was Makoto's room from 10 years ago.

"My...old room?" he spoke while looking around.

The room was spotless like it was regularly dusted and cleaned. The shelves there had everything he had owned before that day still on them, all looking as if they were routinely cleaned and kept in pristine condition. It was as if he never left...which was serving as a conflicting thought, multiple emotions, good and some bad flowing into his head.

" _Onii-chan?"_ Kanon spoke, making his mind go blank as he turned to see her Eyecon resting on a fluffy pillow.

"Kanon…"

" _Ohayo gozaimasu,"_ Kanon greeted as Makoto picked her up, _"Breakfast will be ready soon."_

"Breakfast…?" he asked, confused as he stood up wearing a plain T-shirt .

" _Hai,"_ Kanon confirmed as Makoto walked out of his room. They walked down the hall before he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hai! What's next?" Takeru smiled as he was handing ingredients to Cyber.

"Some flour, please," Cyber replied.

"Hai! I got it! I go-WHOA!"

"GAH/EEK!"

 ***POOF***

"MONGE! Onari-san is a ghost now, too!" Komasan panicked.

"Pfft…" Onari spat out flour while his robes and face were covered in it making him look as white as a ghost...or at least Whisper.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen!" Takeru called out as he became intangible, letting some flour fall off him.

"Achoo!" Cyber sneezed as some flour that got on her came off from it, "It's okay…"

"Aha...hahaha…" Takeru giggled after a few seconds, everyone joining him for no reason after a few more moments of laughter.

Makoto just blinked a few times at the sight. He couldn't help but feel confused at the sight, but...for some reason, the scene made him happy. Makoto took a moment as he coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention.

"Ah! Makoto-niisan…" Takeru called out as he handed Cyber a few paper towels, "You're feeling better?"

" _Ah! He's up!"_ Mitsunari's voice called out as Whisper flew in with his Eyecon nestled on his head, specifically on top of his head swirl.

"Greetings, Makoto-san, whis," Whisper greeted.

" _Why have we not stayed here before? The entertainment here is stunning!"_ Mitsunari laughed.

"It's…" Makoto began as he looked at Takeru, "Not my home anymore…"

"No…" Takeru spoke, "It will always be your home. No matter what...you can call this place home."

"Why am I here...after all I did to you?" Makoto spoke.

"We both lost." Takeru sighed, "Like Really Really Badly!" he chuckled, moving his Kimono jacket to reveal the bandages around his torso that were inscribed with letters to help his spiritual body heal, "You needed a place to rest, to heal. So...I brought you home."

" _He spent all night watching you like a worried little brother. He even helped change your bandages."_ Mitsunari spoke, _"You should thank him, having such a caring friend is something not to throw away."_

"But...we are enemies." Makoto spoke.

"No...we're still brothers." Takeru countered, "We are just having a fight...but I know we'll get over it." he explained as he held his hand out as Kanon forced her way out of Makoto's grip and into Takeru's, "Kanon-chan...I'm so sorry for what has happened to you two…" he apologised to her. "That's why...I decided. The wish will go to Kanon!" he said firmly.

"NANI?!" Onari fell over in shock.

"Oh my…" Cyber gasped.

"Monge!" Komasan exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't try to trick me...Why would you do that?!" Makoto snapped, "Why would you give up your chance...your wish for us?!" he demanded.

"Because...you're my family. I want you all to be happy. I want to help you, both of you. So I've decided, and I believe that I will collect all 15...and I'll save Kanon-chan!" Takeru stated with a smile, no lies were detectable in his words; only truth, a warm and bright truth, "If you still don't believe me, we can have Bakurobaa make me tell the truth. I'll just tell you the same thing again and again."

Whisper sniffled. On his swirl, Mitsunari also sniffled. Whisper held up a handkerchief to the Eyecon as he held one to his own face. The two blew into the handkerchief.

" _So touching~!"_ both sobbed.

"I'm starting to see just why a Hero like Mitsunari can be so buddy-buddy with a baka like Whisper…" Yurusen deadpanned.

"Takeru-Dono...are you that sure?" Onari asked.

"I am, Onari...I want my family to be happy. I want to hope, maybe, I can still have a chance...but that's for after and only after." Takeru admitted honestly/sheepishly.

' _We've only been friends for a few months now...but I just know that no one will make him change his mind about this,'_ Cyber thought, a small, sad smile of acceptance on her face while holding up Bakurobaa's medal to confirm to Makoto she could call on the tattletale Yokai.

Makoto just stared at Takeru as part of him accepted and knew this was the truth from him. As he stood there staring, he felt things he had long since locked away in his mind flood forward. The memories of his time with the Tenkuji family. Ryu was like a father, strict, caring, loving and dependable. Takeru was like the brother he never had, always following him, looking up to him in the way only a brother can. Those memories that, to others, seem so plain and simple...those simple memories meant so much to Makoto. The little things that his heart treasured more than anything else. He locked them away in the furthest corner of his mind, to steel his resolve to battle his friend, for the sake of Kanon. But now...he no longer needed to do that, and all he could think was, _'I want to go back to that...I wanted to return here...Takeru…'_

Everyone blinked as Makoto held up his arms as if in a fighting pose as he shot his hand forward. However...Takeru's hand blocked the weak punch. The two smiled in their own ways: a confident if somewhat smug one for Makot, and a happy innocent one from Takeru. Everyone blinked confused by this action before Onari gasped.

"This...this is the childhood symbol of friendship Takeru-dono and Makoto-dono created." he spoke as he remembered the days of the two children doing this in place of High-fives or handshakes.

"Soka…" Cyber whispered in surprise.

"Takeru…" Makoto spoke, "I'll give trust...a chance." he sighed, "But Kanon is still my primary concern. But...I'll trust you. I'll trust family."

Takeru nodded.

"You know, I just noticed something. You _really_ like to bring up your little sister a lot," Yurusen popped up between the two.

"So?"

"Hey...do you think maybe you're a Siscon?" she asked in a polite tone...that served to just be more annoying. Makoto's eyes turned white as a tick mark formed on his forehead. "Hehehe…" she giggled at the reaction.

"Makoto-san!" Whisper called out, appearing in front of him, "Please...calm down. AND ALLOW ME TO DO THIS!" he shouted as he grabbed the rolling pin Cyber was using and, as a makeshift bat, knocked Yurusen out the window.

" _Oh! She's going really far,"_ Mitsunari observed, _"What kind of wood is that made from? That balsa stuff I've heard about?"_

' _Things have changed so much as well as stayed the same...What kind of contradiction is this?'_ Makoto mentally asked the universe.

* * *

Makoto clapped his hand as he prayed before a gravestone. The name written on it was 'Tenkuji Ryu.' The amazingly large and special marker made for the former head of this very temple among all the other gravestones. Makoto sighed as he lit the incense stick before looking at the stone with a sad look.

"Ryu-san...I'm sorry. I doubted you...and believed the words of man who clearly only wanted to use me as a tool for his own means." Makoto spoke, "But...for so long...all I've had is this anger. I felt you abandoned me. But...you didn't...you died...and Takeru couldn't have known. No one told him about any of this...he was as confused and lost as I was. Without you...we were alone." he spoke, looking down, "Can you ever forgive me for what I've done...to you...to Takeru...to everyone?" he asked, putting his hands on the gravestone his voice trembling slightly, as if truly wanting Ryu Tenkuji to answer his pleas for Forgiveness. "Only you knew where we went...but you were gone...I took out all that anger on Takeru. But deep down I knew he had nothing to do with this." he sighed as the trembling stop, "Ryu-san...I'm sorry. And don't worry...I know what I must do. I will be the one to avenge the wrong done to you...so Takeru doesn't have to burden that. Saionji...he's the one that caused all of us this pain. He will pay...I promise you."

The wind blew slightly as it's cold breeze helped him calm down. He stood up straight, he clapped his hands one last time as he closed his eyes. _'I ask you also forgive me...for no matter how hard I try...I still find it hard to trust...no matter how much I want too. Trusting is too much...My mind...my heart...it's not ready yet.'_ he mentally apologised as he opened his eyes.

Makoto put out the burning incense before he took a moment to clean the gravestone out of respect. He then made his way back towards the temple, the walk up to its front door bringing back more of the childhood memories he sealed away in his mind. As he crossed the gate and walked up the the door, the fact sank in...he was back...he was back home. He opened the door as a small smile formed on his face.

"Okaeri!" Takeru and Onari greeted while sitting in the main room of the temple, welcoming Makoto home for the first time in 10 full years.

"Tadaima…" Makoto smiled.

* * *

"Nonsense...nothing but nonsense…" Saionji grumbled while messing with electronics and machinery as he put together some type of...light...generator...thing. He grumbled as he sautered some stray wires.

" **Uh...sir? Why did you ask for us to come here?"** Manfredi asked as Johnson looked around.

"You two are going to help test this," Saionji replied.

" **Oh...what is it?"** Johnson wondered.

"Force...field...generator," he explained slowly. He set it down and pulled out a long capsule like switch before pressing it. A red barrier separated him from the Ganma commandos. "Try your absolute best to get through this."

" **Yosha!"** both nodded.

Manfredi charged first. He collided with the barrier in a tackle...only to be sent flying back and out a window. Johnson looked between the broken window and Saionji for a few moments before taking a few steps back and pulled out a pipe. He gave a roar and charged at the barrier,swinging his weapon. The pipe collided with it...and smacked him in the face, sending him stumbling back. His foot caught another pipe and he yelped, falling out the broken window.

" **Ow…"** Manfredi groaned under Johnson.

" **Well...That wasn't too bad,"** Johnson noted, **"There wasn't…"** a snarling noise made the two look to see a large doberman with spirit flames above it snarling at the two, **"...Whyyyyy?"**

"Not bad, not bad…" Saionji muttered, ignoring the screams of agony from the two Ganma outside, "I might need to up the energy output to keep those two brats out. But for a first generation model...good enough." he noted, turning it off with the same device.

He turned to a map of the area around Tenkuji Temple. Walking over to it, he began to place blue pins into a circular pattern around the temple's area before going off to make more generators. Unaware to him, the humanoid Yokai with the serpent-like scarf looked in through the broken window at him from the roof of a nearby building. His visible eye narrowed at the sight while ignoring the two fleeing Ganma that ended up falling into a recycle dumpster just before it was collected.

* * *

Makoto sat on the couch with an awkward feeling, not sure what to do at this moment. Nearby, Whisper was floating around, Mitsunari looking around on top of his head swirl. Makoto looked around before finding a remote control.

"Well...might as well see what TV has to offer after ten years..." he muttered as he pressed the power button, bringing the screen to life as it was on the news; on instinct, his finger hit the channel up button. "I guess some ticks don't go away…" he muttered as he began channel surfing the old school way of going through each channel one at a time, "...Eh? 'This channel has been blocked?' What does that mean?"

"It means it's a channel not appropriate for the Koma-Kyodai," Shibuya explained doing paperwork for the temple, "Onari-san treats them as the emotional kids they are, so he blocked the channels that show TV-Mature rated content."

"You can do that with TV now?" Makoto blinked twice before shrugging and resuming his channel flipping, he noted that a lot of channels either showed sappy Daytime Dramas for people home at this time of day, or silly reality shows that made almost no sense to him, "Is this a show about...What even is this game show?"

"I think it's one of those tournament reality shows." Narita explained, "Yeah... This isn't the best time for TV. It's the middle of day, so at best you'll find shows targeted for stay at home moms...or Shibuya." he laughed only to get a pen flicked at his head.

"I'm at a loss now…" Makoto sighed.

"If you think you have it rough, try being a Yokai that's been sealed away for nearly two centuries, whis," Whisper deadpanned.

Mitsunari looked at the screen, _"Are they wearing diapers and waddling through slime with bento on their helmets?! This is humiliating and demeaning to them!"_ he started to laugh, _"Where were the people behind this in my time?! Look! Whisbei, that one fell over and is getting paddled by a doctor on his behind!"_

"What...wha...I...I don't even know…" Makoto muttered as Mitsunari fell onto the cushion by him, laughing even harder at what happened on the screen.

Whisper tried hard not to laugh at the screen, "T-True, Mitsunari-sama."

Makoto changed the channel before Mitsunari broke himself from laughing too hard. The screen showed a human skull before a mechanical leg crushed it. The screen slowly rose up to show the leg wa connected to a skeletal robot with glowing red optics in its metal skull. Mitsunari stopped his laughter upon seeing it hold up a futuristic gun and shot a human, disintegrating the human on contact.

" _What kind of suit of armor is that?!"_ Mitsunari freaked, _"It's as if a Gashadokuro shrunk to the size of a human, dipped itself in silver, and put itself on a human that went without food or drink for months!"_

"I remember this movie. It's an American movie Ryu wouldn't let us watch." Makoto spoke, "Robots from the future here to destroy humanity by killing the leader of the human rebellion against the machines."

"Really?" Whisper pondered.

"He says Takeru and Kanon would be scared for days if they saw it." Makoto said as the skeletal robots fired plasma rifles on human soldiers. Makoto then blinked and turned to Kanon's Eyecon as she shivered in fear as the TV closed in on the robots skull like head unit.

" _I'm...not scared…"_ she assured before jumping as it showed a large explosion.

" _Gah! Whibei!"_ Mitsunari yelped.

"Hai!" Whisper saluted before pulling out am Eyecon-sized pink eyepatch-like silk blindfold and covered Kanon's Eyecon with it and declared in English, " _Safe_!"

" _Phew. All is well, Makoto!"_ Mitsunari beamed.

"Maybe we should still look for something else…" Makoto offered, "I'm not that interested in this movie anymore." he admitted, going up a few more channels, "Oh, I remember this anime." he smiled landing on a channel showing old Super Robot anime, "King of Braves Gaogaigar." he smiled, seeing the famous robot punch an enemy through the chest.

" _..."_

"..." Whisper and Mitsunari looked at each other with only one showing a visible deadpan expression before looking at Makoto.

"What...the last time I watched TV was when I was 10…" Makoto muttered, watching the violent...but remarkably extravagant giant robot battle.

" _Ano...Why hasn't anyone asked me what I want to watch?"_ Kanon pondered, managing to get the eyepatch off.

"?!" all three froze at that.

" _Ah! Our apologies, Kanon-chan!"_ Mitsunari quickly apologized first.

"Gomen nassai!" Whisper and Makoto added, bowing quickly. "Anything you want to watch just name it!"

" _Oh...ano...there was...a drama a few channels back...I kinda wanted to watch."_ She explained, not expecting them to do that. The three then quickly fumbled with the remote as they changed it to a channel airing a Highschool setting Drama.

"Hehehe…" Takeru laughed as he and Cyber watched the scene.

Cyber pursed her lips for a moment, glancing between the sight and Takeru. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled Takeru into the hallway.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cyber asked.

"Hm?" Takeru blinked confused as he tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"Not getting your body back," Cyber explained, "It...Are you sure you're okay with not getting it back?"

"Even if I used the wish for myself...I'd feel...bad. I'd live knowing I took a chance from someone else." he explained with a sad smile, "I'd live with that regret...and I don't want to live that way." he explained as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Arigato...for caring for me despite sucking you into all this craziness. I promise you though...one way or another I'll find a way to work things out."

"...Hai," Cyber smiled a bit, neither aware of the others in the temple spying on them.

" _I don't get it. It is obvious they care for one another, yet neither has admitted yet?"_ Mitsunari whispered.

"Shh!" everyone else hissed.

"Come on... One of you lean in. Momma bet money on you kids, come on~" Yurusen shook her little hands in anticipation.

"Yurusen…"

"Hm?" Yurusen turned just in time for Whisper to shove an inflated balloon into her mouth and pushed down hard on it, causing the helium to go into Yurusen and pump her up into a balloon.

"Stop messing with their romance," Whisper quietly deadpanned before pulling out the deflated balloon, causing Yurusen to shoot off into the distance like a deflating balloon.

"What was that?" the two young adults questioned as the others scrambled to hide before the two could spot them. The two shrugged before laughing it off as just their friends being themselves.

* * *

"Hmm…" Komasan, cosplaying as a scientist, muttered as he, Komajiro, and Takeru stared at the odd bracelet/watch device Cyber pilfered from the enemy. Cyber herself was currently searching for the proper medal before she pulled the one she needed.

"Hai," Cyber muttered to herself before pressing the secondary button on her Yokai Watch.

 **=SWITCHING TO ENGLISH SPEAKING COUNTRIES. YOU MAY NOW USE INTERNATIONAL MEDALS BUT ARE RESTRICTED FROM STANDARD MEDALS=**

"Watashi wa tomodachi!" Cyber called as she tossed the medal into the air, "Debekoi, Edison!" she caught the medal and inserted it into her watch, "Yokai Medal, Set on!"

 **=SUMMONING LLLLLEGENDARY~~~!=** a golden scroll of light came from her Watch **=IMAGINARY~! INCENDIARY~! FLIP! FLOP! SQUIGGLE-BOOM! SLIM SLAM! LEGENDARY~~~!=**

"Edison!" The Ijin Legendary declared before looking to see the deadpanned looks Takeru and Cyber were giving the Yokai Watch, "Hm?"

"I really need to send a complaint on the tune used for international purposes," Cyber noted with Takeru nodding in agreement.

"Ahem," Edison cleared his throat.

"O-Oh!" the two turned to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure today?" Edison asked.

"Edison-san, we were hoping you could take a look at something Cyber-san obtained from the Ganma," Takeru explained as Komasan held up the wrist-mounted device while Komajirou was looking at Edison in awe, stars in his eyes.

"What an amazing piece of work you have here, children." he spoke as he began to examine the device, "Yes, a very advanced device. However it appears...bare." he noted after a few moments of expertly examining the device, "I notice unfinished pieces, parts that have yet to be attached. And a lack of proper finality."

"Eh?" the Koma-Kyodai tilted their heads.

"He means that it's not finished yet," Cyber summarized for the two.

"Oh!" they nodded.

"So...what? It's a first stage version of that thing Necrom had?" Takeru muttered as he noted how similar it was to the device the New Kamen Rider had on his arm.

"You've seen the completed version?" Edison asked.

"Hai. It...I think it looked an eyedropper," Cyber recalled, "But it had a slot for an Eyecon in it."

"Ah. I see now...This device is meant to be a transformation device akin to your belt, young man," Edison noted, looking over at Takeru.

"So we have a prototype of Necrom's...henshin...watch." Cyber summed up, not altogether sure what to call Necrom's device, as they don't know its name and it's not a belt like Takeru's.

"Yes, but that also means you have a device with untold potential!" Edison spoke excitedly as he began literally brightening up the room, Cyber held her hand over her eyes before Takeru put a pair of sunglasses on for her, him and the Koma-Kyodai having the same eye-wear on as well, "While true that it is just a crude prototype, I can already assume that it was left in such a manner for another to have their hands at modifying it. Yes, that is exactly why it is left in such a bare state, I can only assume that this advanced device also lacks much functionalit data meaning it is a blank slate to form into anything one desires!"

"Whoa...he's really excited." Takeru noted, "That's a genius inventor for you."

"Hai. But it's really surprising how bright his head gets when he's excited," Cyber admitted.

"Takeru-dono, I…" Onari's voice began before he opened the door, squawked, and stumbled out, the door slamming shut, "AH! TOO BRIGHT!"

"Sorry!" Takeru and Cyber called out.

"Maybe we should put up a sign warning them we have Yokai guest over, zura." Komajiro noted.

"Well Edison-san gave us a lot of information." Takeru noted, "But I wish Occhan was here for once, I bet he could have something to offer here. He made my belt after all."

"Maybe Condor-chan can call him?" Cyber suggested, the Denwor giving a squawk with a tiny pair of sunglasses on its face.

"Worth a shot. I got him once." Takeru agreed as Condor flew over and transformed into phone mode, Takeru quickly hit the right buttons to call back the number Sennin called him from before, but all he got was a standard voice mail robot...and it was full to boot, "Leave the voice mail full...so no one can call you...Occhan...that's cruel…" Takeru shook in annoyance.

"I guess we'll have to call him later," Cyber noted as Takeru hung up.

"Boo!"

"Eek/Monge~!" Cyber, Komasan, and Komajirou yelped, jumping up and landing in Takeru's arms.

"Hahahaha!" Sennin laughed dressed in his regular robes, "Ah...did I scare you?" he asked innocently.

"Bwahahaha! She jumped good for such a big girl!" Yurusen laughed, smacking the floor with her little arms. The two took a moment to cough and recollect themselves as the four scared innocents calmed their hearts.

"Ah...I think my heart stopped...oh wait…" Takeru muttered.

"Oh! Senin-san!" Komasan beamed as he realized who was here, hopping out of Takeru's arms to run over to him.

' _Please let there not be another costume…'_ Takeru thought as he turned around to face the elder while Cyber got down with Komajirou held in her arms.

"Alright kids, let's get down to business." Sennin spoke, "First things first," he stood up as he spun around and was now dressed in a business style suit, "Firstly, I have studied the situation, and I need parts."

"Parts?" Komajirou repeated.

"Correct. Cyber-chan, if you would please summon Hikikōmori-chan, please?"

"Ano...Okay?" Cyber raised a brow before pushing the second button on her watch once more and inserted Hikikōmori's medal.

"You called?" Hikikōmori asked...from the summoned closet.

"...Isn't that your closet?" Takeru looked at Cyber.

"H-How?!" Cyber gawked.

"Whoa...even I am thrown for a loop, little lady," Sennin muttered in an American accent as he pushed down a pair of shades, "You Yokai sure are eccentric."

"I'll make sure it's put back in its proper place," Hikikōmori assured.

"H-Hai…" Cyber just nodded, "Hikikōmori-chan, Jii-san needed you for something."

"What do you need, Sennin-san?" Hikikōmori asked.

"I need some parts from the Yokai World." he explained while pulling out a very large scroll, and then a black credit card, "Code is on the back," he whispered.

"Of course. I'll have it set up for immediate delivery," Hikikōmori replied before closing the closet door and it vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"So...that's a thing…" Takeru noted, "Maybe from now on, you shouldn't keep important things in the closet."

"Like these?" Yurusen held something up.

"Yes, like th…?!" Takeru looked then turned around quickly, blushing hard.

"Y-y-y-YURUSEN!" Cyber exclaimed, snatching the item in question and shoving it into her satchel while blushing heavily.

"What? The boss isn't even looking and those two don't even know what it's for," she motioned to the blissfully innocent Komainu siblings.

' _S-See through…'_ Takeru thought, trying to fight off his blush.

' _First chance I get, I'm summoning Gashadokuro-san and using Yurusen as the betting piece for a prize from his Gashapon,'_ Cyber thought.

"Hehehe…oh wait. It was just someone specific you didn't want Takeru seein', wasn't it?" Yurusen teased.

' _AND HE CAN EAT THE REST THAT WASN'T OFFERED FOR THE GASHAPON!'_ Cyber thought, her blush growing brighter.

"Ah yes!" Sennin spoke as he grabbed Komasan and dressed him up like Einstein, "My new assistant!" he laughed as the mood broke slightly.

"Pfft…" Takeru snickered, "It even has a mustache…" Unaware of Cyber as she grabbed a broom and smacked Yurusen, making her hiss like a cat as she flew away.

"Very nice," Edison gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, with this and the parts, I can make something nice. I don't like using other people's work, but today I shall make a very special exception." Sennin went on, "Oh! I'll need to call for some help and blueprints. Goodsight should have them." he nodded to himself, lost in his own pacing.

"Did we break them?" Takeru whispered to Cyber.

"I think...he's just excited." she offered, "It's hard to say. He always acts so eccentric."

"'Scuse me. I'm gonna borrow this." Sennin said taking the Condor Denwor, and dialing in a number, "Yeah, it's me. I got a project for ya. No...no...Oh one time that happens and you never let me live it down. Hong Kong was not my fault."

"Huh...I thought he'd head over to see Goodsight-san," Cyber noted.

"Ano sa, this is a personal call, privacy please." Sennin spoke up to them, "Ohohohoooo! I am not taking credit for that time! That was all you old friend."

"I get the feeling he's going to take a while with this bit…" Takeru noted bluntly.

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Well I suppose we might as well leave him to his...bit." Takeru offered, "Speaking of, we need to go to your house and fix up some of the damages from that Ganma house guest."

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "Speaking, Nobunyaga-san's servants were able to help clean Idō-san's home after everything that happened. She mentioned she left some clothes she made for us as thanks at my house."

"We also have to replace the window, zura." Komajiro spoke up as he pushed a new window from the side of the room over to them, "Luckily we ordered a few new ones of all sizes, now we just have to instal them." he grunted as Takeru took it from him, letting him breath in relief.

"...We really need to put a budget on his online shopping," Cyber whispered.

"I just wonder where the money comes from…" Takeru muttered, "But I guess for today we'll hang out at Cyber's house." he smiled.

"Uhn!" Komajiro nodded happily, "We always stay here at the temple, so let's spend all day at Cyber-san's house!"

"We've only ever been over for an hour or two…" Takeru mused, "We can fix up things, then relax, watching TV or something." he offered, "Or...something, it's not like I've ever been good at get togethers. Not many classmates from high school came over."

"You live with a shaved head Monk who more times then not acts like the goof from a comedy duo without his straight man." Yurusen bluntly replied.

"I'm not good with them either," Cyber nodded, "I guess...we can try a lot of things and see what we like and dislike?"

"Indeed." Takeru smiled.

"So...like a stay at home da-!" Yurusen began only for a broom to smack her head, "Hisss!" she hissed as she ran off like an angry cat.

"Bad Familiar!" both young adults shouted in unison.

"The youth of today still amazes me," Edison chuckled as he began to write down notes on the device.

* * *

"Alright. One, two...three…" Takeru grunted as he put the new window in place and popped the frame into place, "Hey, not bad for a first try!" he smiled as Komasan handed him a board to further keep the frame in place which needed to be hammered in. "Yosh...intangible fingers...don't fail me now."

"That must be useful in moments like this, zura." Komajiro smiled watching Takeru hammer and, true to his statement, the hammer went through his thumbs all the times he would have hit it.

"Thank you again for doing this," Cyber noted as she walked into the room with a tray of drinks.

"It's no problem." Takeru replied as he tested the window to make sure it opened properly, "Alright, looks like we did a good job." he smiled as he crouched down and high fived the Koma-Kyodai.

"Uhn!" Komasan agreed, "It's really pretty!"

"The ad said it was bulletproof, zura!" Komajirou added.

"Bulletproof?" everyone else asked as Takeru polished the glass.

"Is it wrong if curiosity is getting the best of me?" Takeru chuckled sheepishly.

"Please don't. It was just installed," Cyber giggled.

"Uhn! We can ask an Ungaikyou to take us to a field in the United States with some of the guns and extra windows I ordered to see if it's true later, zura!" Komajioru nodded happily.

"Haha…" Takeru smiled, "We'll do that this weekend." he nodded as he closed the window.

"Indeed. Our curiosity must be sated, whis," Whisper agreed, "Though why the United States exactly, Komajirou?"

"Oh! Shibuya, Narita, Onii-chan, and I go out there to try out the guns at times due to the strict gun laws here, zura," Komajirou beamed.

' _Of course those two would figure out a loophole,'_ Takeru thought.

"I suppose it's a silly boy thing in the end." Cyber giggled.

"A man's curiosity must be sated, for it is the contradictory way a man lives!" Whisper replied passionately.

"Uhn!" Komasan nodded before his ear twitched, "Zura?"

"What's up?" Cyber asked.

"I hear screaming," Komasan replied.

"Screamin-!" both young adults cringed hearing a loud smacking noise as they turn to see Jibanyan's face flattened against the glass pane. "That answers the bulletproof thing…"

"Well...That is a durable window, whis," Whisper admitted.

"What was it this time?" Cyber asked.

"A Ferrari, nyan…" Jibanyan groaned as she slowly slid down the pane.

"Yeesh...what's with the sudden surge of import cars in town?" Takeru muttered.

* * *

"Okay, so any preferences?" Cyber asked as she looked through her movie collection, the Koma-Kyodai settled on the couch and chairs of the living room with Jibanyan in a cat bed with a bag of ice on his head.

"No horror or ghost movies please!" Takeru smiled as he was making popcorn with the Microwave.

"That's ironic." Whisper noted bluntly, "Takeru-Kun is a ghost...who doesn't like ghost movies. It's like a daredevil not liking action movies."

"True…" Cyber agreed.

"Hm?" Whisper spotted one movie and pulled it out, "Oh! This was the movie Makoto-san turned to on the TV earlier today, whis!"

"The Terminator?" Cyber questioned, "My parents bought this while in America, a collector's DVD." she noted as it had a selection of all the movies up till its release on it, "Are you sure you want to see this one, Whisper-san? My Tousan said it can be pretty scary. And well...you and scary things..."

"Preposterous! I am a fully grown Yokai, I can handle a little scary robot movie. Besides from what I saw, it was all explosions and bad skeleton props." Whisper argued, waving his hand quickly.

"Okay...Just don't say I didn't warn you," Cyber warned, "...I should warn Komasan and Komajirou as well…Mostly Komasan..."

"We can skip to the second movie, and cover their eyes during some of the creepier scenes." Takeru offered, bringing in a giant bowl of popcorn, "The second one is remarkably less creepy, but has more action."

"How do you know that? I thought your father forbid you from watching them?" Whisper asked.

"I was very sneaky as an 8 year old," Takeru explained.

"Good idea," Cyber agreed to Takeru's suggestion.

"So movie time?" Komasan asked.

"Hai. Just be ready since some scenes are a little scary." Takeru warned as they all sat down after Cyber put the DVD in.

"How scary can they be?" Whisper questioned.

* * *

Whisper hid underneath the chair he had floated down on to watch the film, shivering with wide frightened eyes aimed at the screen as the credits played, "Is it over?!"

"Yes, it's over," Takeru offered words of encouragement, "We made it through Judgment Day, Rise of the Machines, and Salvation." he listed, "All that's left is the series Reboot: Genisys."

"They rebooted this franchise?!" Whisper panicked, imagining all the new effects that could be done with modern cinematography technology.

"Well...it doesn't keep true to the original, and is sold as an alternate timeline where things happened differently." Takeru explained, "It was...entertaining. Didn't hold the same spirit, though."

"Ah…" Whisper groaned deflating as everyone looked down at him, "Maybe next time...comedy?"

"Hai," Cyber agreed.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected." Komajiro noted, sipping a juice pack, "I liked that last one, a man made half robot and instead chooses to help the good guys."

"Aye, z…" Komasan began to agree before yawning.

"You guys must be tired. It must be past your bedtimes." Takeru chuckled.

"Yes it is...one in the morning…" Whisper notes, checking the clock, "Ah...My, it is late. We spent a good deal of the day cleaning the house." he yawned while stretching.

"H-Hai…" Cyber yawned.

"Seems Jibanyan has a head start," Takeru noted, looking at the cat bed to see Jibanyan already fast asleep.

"Kawaii…" Cyber giggled before yawning, "Takeru-san, would you like the guest room tonight?"

"I should...pro…" he paused, seeing the two Komainu already making their way up to the room, "I guess I'm staying the night. I need to make sure those two get back to the temple tomorrow. Thanks, Cyber." he sighed as he went over to the phone, "I'm just gonna tell Onari. I'm sure he won't mind."

* * *

"NANTO!?" Onari shouted, hearing the message.

=Hey, Onari. Sorry. Left my phone at home. I'm gonna spend the night over at Cyber's house tonight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kay love ya, no need to look into this, seriously don't sneak over here. Night!= Takeru's message played again.

"Ooh-la-la. The young master of the temple spending the night at the house of a girl? Scandalous~!" Narita chuckled, "Wait till the Aunties at the market hear this." he went on making jokes as Onari paced around in panic.

" _Oh! Do you think he is going to attempt to break that barrier they've set up between themselves?"_ Mitsunari asked in glee, _"About time. I have not known them aside from a few moments every so often and our current stay here, but even I can tell they need a push!"_

"Stop fanning the fire," Makoto sighed as they were still watching TV even into this hour of the night.

" _But this is a perfect night!"_ Mitsunari insisted as he bounced and looked out a window, _"A clear night with the stars in perfect view around a full moon, a soft autumn breeze entering the winter times...A perfect time to consummate what they have been holding back!"_

" _Co...consummate?"_ Kanon repeated, _"Onii-chan...what does that mean?"_

Makoto's eyes went blank as he grabbed Mitsunari and stood up. He reared his arm back and kicked up his leg like a baseball pitcher before he chucked the Eyecon through the open kitchen window and into the forest behind the temple.

" _WHAT DID I SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!"_ Mitsunari cried out in shock.

"AH! Mitsunari-dono! Shibuya! Narita! The Flashlight hats!" Onari ordered.

"Ah man... They make us look so stupid!" Narita complained.

"At least we're doing this at nighttime," Shibuya offered.

" _I'm so confused…"_ Kanon muttered.

"You are not old enough for that... _talk_...yet." Makoto informed, "Even I was not ready…"

"Not helping!" Onari complained as they put the flashlight helmets on.

"Oh come on, Onari. Takeru and Cyber are both so blissfully innocent about that stuff. I'm sure nothing will happen." Shibuya offered.

"Unless tonight's the night they los-Ack!" Narita was cut off by a karate chop to his neck from Shibuya.

"Lose nothing. At worst, it might just be one of those cliche walking in on the other scenarios." Shibuya offered as Narita was left to gag in pain on the floor.

"That depends on if Cyber wears what I found in her closet tonight when he walks in on her," Yurusen noted, having been watching the TV on a rafter, "Gehehehe...I almost wish I did tag along, but I'm sure Cyber would have just pulled the broom on me again." she shrugged, "Let's instead record these three stooges nonsense in the woods at night."

" _Eh? What did Cyber-san have?"_

"Well…"

A gun cocking made Yurusen pause in her response to Kanon. Looking down, she saw Specter Nobunaga Damashii aiming his gun right at her. How no one saw him change or heard the jingle was anyone's guess.

"...You are one overprotective siscon," Yurusen stated.

"Die, unholy demon of worlds unknown."

"What am I? Cthulhu?!" she shouted as a hole was blown in the roof.

* * *

"Alright...bed...lost." Takeru in just his white long sleeve T-shirt and black jeans sighed as he saw the Koma-Kyodai beat him to the bed, "I guess I'm taking the floor." he shrugged as he slowly fell back and began floating in the air as if sleeping, suspended in the air from a hammock. "Sleep tight guys." he smiled, closing his eyes as he gently rocked back and forth with the breeze in his sleep.

' _I hope they're doing well in the guest bedroom,'_ Cyber thought in her bedroom as she finished buttoning her pink pajama top before crawling into her bed, _'I hope the bed is comfy for Takeru-san and the Koma Brothers…'_

' _Are they...tossing in their sleep?'_ Takeru pondered, seeing them toss in their sleep as they seemed to accidently wrestle with one another in their sleep; making a mess of the sheets at the same time, _'I'm gonna have to make the bed in the morning.'_

Downstairs, Jibanyan mumbled in his sleep, sucking on one of his paws. His nose twitched as something began to permeate the air. It was...almost akin to burning rubber. Jibanyan mumbled as he started to wake up.

"Did Whisper get set on fire by Yurusen again, nyan…?" Jibanyan mumbled before a sphere of light erupted in the middle of the room, "!?"

The sphere grew bigger and actually dug into the floor before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. From within, a pair of yellow lights flashed.

 _=MISSION START=_

Jibanyan squeaked out a rusty squeak. The light began to dim until he could make out the shape of the figure. It was as tall as him, had the same body, same cat shaped head, and tails with gunmetal grey, silver, and magenta coloring replacing where his were red, white, and blue respectively. Jibanyan's eyes widened as the image of the lookalike cleared to reveal a robotic...him.

 _=TARGET LOCATED=_

"Is this...a dream?" Jibanyan gulped.

 _=IT IS NOT A DREAM=_ the robot's eyes flashed.

"Nya-nya-nya-nya-NYAAAAAAAA!" Jibanyan screamed before turning tail and dashed up the stairs and right into Cyber's bedroom, quickly jumped onto the bed, and began to jump on her to wake her up, "CYBER! CYBER! It's terrible, nya! Something weird is here, nya!"

"Jibanyan…" Cyber mumbled as she began to wake up.

Jibanyan dashed into the guest bedroom and jumped on the bed, startling awake the two Komainu, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! EMERGENCY! TATSUKETE, NYA!"

"MONGE!"

"Wah!" Takeru shouted, falling to the ground before he shot up with his Gan Gun Saber gun mode in hand, "What is it?! Intruder! Ganma!? Onari! Do I need to hit it?!" he panicked still, half asleep.

"Downstairs!" Jibanyan cried.

"Charge!" Takeru shouted, running out of the room as he flashed into Ghost midway down the stairs, "Ha!" he shouted, jumping into the living room.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Jibanyan urged as a sleepy Cyber followed him down the stairs with a tired Whisper and Komainu.

"Let's just humor him…" Whisper yawned.

"Nai…" Ghost grunted, deflated, "I got all hyped on adrenaline…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLOOR?!" Cyber shouted, noticing the hole in her floor.

"See? It was right there in the center of it, nya!"

"Ah and we just fixed the house, too…" Whisper complained.

"Monge~!" Komasan's yelp made them look at the two Komainu.

"There are tiny holes leading out the sliding glass door, zura!" Komajirou informed.

"Let's follow it, nya!" Jibanyan suggested.

"Ah here we go again...charge…" Ghost said in a less excited voice as he jumped out and after the prints.

"Not only did they make a giant hole in my living room floor, but they made more on their way out…" Cyber fumed before following the trail, her Yokai Watch shining its light, "Completely unforgivable…"

"Cyber-chan is excited instead of Takeru-kun," Whisper noted.

"It's more like she's angrier than Takeru, nya," Jibanyan pointed out as they followed the two out.

"The track's go down the street," Ghost noted.

"Oh! There!" Cyber gasped as she looked through the watch.

The two followed the Yokai Watch's light as they spotted a figure in the middle of the street...a robotic Jibanyan. The robot turned around and its yellow optics focused on them.

 _=KITA KA?=_

"KITA! Robot Jibanyan! Terminators are real!" Ghost shouted waking up 100 percent now.

"A robot?" Cyber gasped as Whisper pulled out his YokaiPad as Komajirou pulled up his app.

"Monge~! He's not in the database, zura," Komajirou gasped.

"No...no...It's not in the Yokai Ukiukipedia," Whisper agreed.

"So...do...I treat it like the Terminator?" Ghost asked, holding up his weapon in gun mode.

"Wh-Who are you?" Cyber asked.

The robot held a paw up at them, almost as if it were about to do something...before moving it to the bauble on its neck. It turned the bauble like a dial and its eyes flashed once,

 _=Watashi wa Robonyan=_ the robot introduced itself in a female's robotic voice.

"It's voice changed!" Komasan gasped.

 _=I can't express moods with this voice=_ the robot informed before turned the dial _=Is this okay, mate?=_

"That's Australian," Cyber noted.

Another turn _=Good day, gentlemen and madame. Iz zis better?=_

"You sound like the Spy from that team shooting game, zura," Komajirou noted.

Another turn of the dial =Konnichiwa=

"Oh! You sound like Bandō Naoki!" Ghost noted.

=Yosh. This is it= the robot confirmed his selection while removing his paw from the dial.

"Aw...Why'd he stop talking like a robot, zura?" Komajirou pouted.

"...You're not allowed to order robots, zura," Komasan sweatdropped after a moment.

=This way of speaking fits the atmosphere more. It's easier to get data across with a character= Robonyan informed.

"He acts like a Terminator...he talks like a Terminator, but he's a Jibanyan…" Ghost muttered.

=You are correct, but also incorrect on your observation= Robonyan informed =I am not _a_ Jibanyan, rather…= he pointed at Jibanyan =I am Jibanyan from the far future=

"What do you mean by me from the future, nya?!" Jibanyan gawked in shock.

=Many thing will happen. Like any other Yokai, you will live for a long time= Robonyan explained =Far longer than you'd believe, even living longer than your human friends= he looked over at Whisper =And the mysterious deaths of two friends=

"Eh?" Whisper asked, "Mysterious Death...I DIE?!"

"He said it'd be two friends, zura," Komajirou noted.

"Who's the other?" Whisper asked.

"Are they having their own conversation?" Ghost asked Cyber.

"Hey, guys! I got kicked out of the house can I stay...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Yurusen shouted, seeing Robonyan.

=The other= Robonyan pointed at Yurusen.

"The other...what?" Yurusen blinked.

"EH?! SHE DIES WITH ME?!" Whisper freaked.

"I DIE!? What did you do!?" Yurusen shouted as she pulled out a baseball bat covered in rusty nails as she smacked Whisper repeatedly, "Your nonsense has stressed me out that my life span has shortened, hasn't it?! Admit it! ADMIT IT!"

=Centuries after that…= Robonyan ignored the two =You, Jibanyan, evolved by fusing yourself with technology, becoming a robot=

"Eh? Ore? No way I would become a robot!" Jibanyan argued.

=I can prove it= Robonyan argued as he opened his mouth and suddenly he begins ejecting bars of Chocobo.

"Ah! Chocobo!" Jibanyan exclaimed in delight as he ran over and began to try to stuff them all into his waistband.

=I, meaning you, build a chocobo factory to become the robot I am= Robonyan informed =You are the only one who would do something like this=

"He's totally right." Everyone else all agreed.

"Umai, nya~!" Jibanyan mewled, one bar unwrapped and being eaten by him.

"So you travelled through time to come here then?" Cyber asked.

=Correct=

"...I feel like I'm the wrong Kamen Rider for this situation for some reason…" Ghost muttered.

=Let us not involve him in this= Robonyan informed, holding his paw up, =It shall save us many headaches=

"I don't like what I've become, nya!" Jibanyan exclaimed once he finished the chocobo in his paws, "How I am now is much better than making chocobo!"

=That is not true. Your decision on becoming a robot was right= Robonyan argued.

"That's where you're wrong, nya!" Jibanyan argued before tapping Robonyan's head, "You're not even warm and fluffy anymore. You're not even quiet like a cat anymore, nya." he turned from Robonyan, crossing his arms, "You don't even have a single cat quality to you anymore."

=Then let us compare abilities!= Robonyan stated, pointing his paw at Jibanyan.

"Compare abilities?" Jibanyan repeated.

=You can tell my value by comparing our abilities= Robonyan replied.

* * *

Everyone gathered at Jibanyan intersection, the two neko standing at a starting line as it were. Both of them getting ready as they waited for the starter signal. Komajirou and Ghost stood on the sidewalk by their starting line.

=First, let us compare our speed= Robonyan stated =The first to the other end of the intersection wins=

"Fair enough, nya," Jibanyan agreed.

"So they are gonna run?" Ghost muttered, "What will this prove? Jibanyan should be faster, but Robonyan stronger."

"Go!" Komajirou cheered before firing a starting gun.

"Nya~!" Jibanyan dashed off down the street while Robonyan...just stood there.

"Eh...he's not moving." Ghost blinked as Robonyan moved his arms slightly, "Eh?"

=...Heh= Robonyan closed his optics =TRANSFORM!=

"EH!?" Ghost shouted in confusion before he saw Robonyan transform into a Dragster race car, his size and scale increasing up to that of a gokart.

"MONGE~! HENKEI DA!" Komajirou squealed in excitement, stars in his eyes.

Robonyan revved his engine before rocketing down the street. Jibanyan's ear twitched at the loud engine roar just a second before he was sent spinning like a top as Robonyan shot right past him. The race car made it to the other side, spun around, and transformed back into Robonyan.

"That was actually pretty neat." Cyber admitted as she walked over and caught the dizzy Jibanyan.

"Did you get the number of that bullet, nya?" Jibanyan asked his tongue lolling out in his dizzy state.

"Monge! All robots should do that, zura!" Komajiro cheered, clapping his paws.

"Heh...our stuff is better." Yurusen pouted.

* * *

"Ano...Are you sure this is okay, Jibanyan?" Ghost asked as he sat on Machine Ghostriker.

"It's fine, nya!" Jibanyan replied before looking over at Robonyan, "I've spent my whole life as a Yokai dealing with cars and trucks and things like that, nya. This round is who can stop a vehicle better!"

"Well...I suppose you did stop us once…" Ghost muttered at the memory, Ghostriker revving itself up at the memory.

"I guess Jibanyan-chan picked Ghostriker because it is the only thing he's fully stopped until now," Cyber muttered out loud, "Well I suppose a bike doesn't have the same weight as a car or truck."

The Machine Ghostikcer revved its engine louder at hearing that. The horse head began puffing steam from its nostrils as its back tire began peeling out.

"Wh-Whoa!" Ghost yelped, holding onto the bike and it charged at Jibanyan, "Minna you forgot Ghostricker is alive!"

"I'll show you the results of my training, nya~!" Jibanyan declared as he jumped at the ike, "Hyakuretsu Nikkyu!"

"Not again!" Ghost cried...only for the Ghostricker to hit the breaks and spun around and slammed its back tire into Jibanyan' face. For a moment, everyone but the two in the middle of this collision cringed before Jibanyan was sent rocketing off into the air.

"NYOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" Jibanyan screamed before slamming into a wall face-first, "GUH!" he groaned as he slid down the wall.

"Monge!" Komasan yelped before running over, dressed up as a female nurse with a medkit in paw.

"Please...don't say things about Ghostriker again…" he groaned as the bike snorted.

=Yurusen, please call Captain Ghost= Robonyan spoke.

' _I have a_ bad _feeling about this…'_ Ghost thought.

"Okay, it's your scrap funeral, cat." Yurusen whistled as she summoned the giant ghost ship that transformed and docked with Ghostriker. "Ike Iguana Ghostriker!" she cheered before pulling out a small phone and, covering her mouth, spoke into it, "Double on the cat! Yes, everything… collateral… It's named Whisper."

"Whis?"

=Ahem= Robonyan pointed at the Iguana Ghostriker =Your mother was a inbred mule and your father was a slug with a salt addiction=

"NOT AGAIN!" Ghost cried as Iguana Ghostriker charged down the road like an angry bull.

"Why would you say that?!" Cyber yelped.

Robonyan extended a finger and aimed it at the charging giant lizard =ROCKET PUNCH!=

His entire paw shot off his arm on a rocket and launched itself right at Iguana Ghostriker. Before the big lizard could dodge, the finger on the paw slammed into its nose. Iguana Ghostriker whined as it lost its footing and fell forward, launching Ghost off its back. Everyone awed, seeing their friend shoot over their heads before they cringed or gagged as he landed in the same garbage dump from all that time ago.

"Oh my!" Cyber gasped as she ran over, "Takeru-san!"

Ghost slowly rose up as a banana peel clung to his helmet, "Cyber...can I borrow your shower?" he asked, holding his hand up to non-verbally tell her to keep some distance.

"You may. And there's detergent above the washing machine if you need your clothes cleaned," Cyber informed, trying to not smell the stink.

"Thank you…" he sighed before floating off towards the house, "Don't worry...I'll phase through some stuff so I don't track anything in." he assured.

"Hehehe, money money money~" Yurusen sang while checking her bank account on her phone, "Look! I made a killing off betting on the Robo-cat!" she gloated showing all the zeros in the new balance.

"WHY ARE YOU BETTING?!" Whisper demanded, sending her flying into the distance with a baseball bat.

Meanwhile, Robonyan walked over to his dropped paw and picked it up =My apologies for the insult, Iguana Ghostriker. Takeru would have held back had I not enraged you due to his nature towards his friends= he proceeded to reattach his paw to its limb =In the far future, recycling is very strict when it comes to robots=

"Oh...so you're ergonomic as well," Cyber nodded.

"Monge!" the Koma-kyodai nodded in agreement.

"Gegegege…" Jibanyan grumbled, grinding his teeth.

"Oh, I would like to suggest the next competition." Cyber smiled.

=Go ahead= Robonyan bowed.

Cyber quickly walked up before she picked up Jibanyan, confusing him. Before he could complain, Cyber gently brought him in for a hug before petting his head. Jibanyan tensed before he submitted and let himself enjoy the warmth of the hug and the relaxing feeling of having his head scratched.

"Ah~ This is really nice, nya~" Jibanyan mewled, purring loudly in her administrations.

"Hmmm?" Komasan tilted his head, confused.

"Okay, and next is Robonyan-chan," Cyber smiled as she gently put Jibanyan down as he stretched his limbs while in his relaxed state of mind. Cyber walked up before reaching down to grab Robonyan. But when she tried to lift up on his body...nothing. She grunted in a somewhat cute tone, unable to lift him more than a few centimeters off the ground. Deciding to give up on that, she crouched down and hugged Robonyan while patting his head. Robonyan began to process what was happening and decided that just staying in standby was the best choice.

"What was that test, zura?" Komasan asked as Komajiro massaged Jibanyan's back to help him recover stamina for whatever other tests that were to come.

"A hug test," Cyber replied, "Robonyan-chan, no offense, is really heavy and I couldn't really give him a good hug and was really cold to touch. Jibanyan-chan, however, was light, fluffy, and warm to cuddle with." she explained with a happy radiant smile, "So I have to give this one to Jibanyan-chan."

"Aha!" Jibanyan cheered, raising his paw up.

=Ah…= Robonyan coughed, falling to one knee, =I...admit defeat. In the future, it is right to admit defeat=

"Nyanyanya!" Jibanyan laughed as he danced around in a happy jig.

"Though...There is something that's been bothering me," Cyber admitted as he knelt down to get closer to the robotic yokai, "Why _did_ you travel to the past, Robonyan-chan?"

=Why...why did I travel back?= he repeated as his mind began processing that and thinking of the possible answers, wording, and all sorts of unneeded extra work.

"It must have been so lonely in the future all by yourself," Cyber stated, unable to wait much longer.

"Nya?" Jibanyan paused in his jig as the jibakurei and two Komainu looked at the robotic yokai.

=...You...are correct= Robonyan replied after a few moments =Several other Yokai also converted themselves into robots at the same time as I did, all of us friends. And yet...something was... _missing_. An unknown factor and not having it just felt...like a deeply rooted error=

"So you just missed all the friends you made happy memories with?" Cyber corrected, "You wanted to go back and relive those memories with all of them, didn't you? So you wouldn't feel alone anymore? I know that's what you're trying to say, right?"

=You are correct once more= Robonyan nodded, earning surprised noises from the other Yokai there =I believe that by coming to the past, I would find that missing factor=

"Monge…" Komasan whispered.

=However, I also came back to the past because of a vital mission= Robonyan informed =I have brought a key component for the one you currently call 'Sennin' due to the fact this component is unable to be created in this time since where it comes from is of vital importance to this current time=

"Eh? A device for Sennin-Occhan?" Komajiro asked, adopting the same nickname Takeru used for him.

"Soka…" Cyber noted before yawning.

=The current time is 2:35AM= Robonyan informed =I will deliver the component in the morning. For now, your rest is important=

"Hai, I'm sleepy, zura!" Komasan yawned.

"Same, let's…" Cyber paused to yawn, "Let's all go to sleep. Come on, minna." she motioned as they all went off, "Robonyan-chan, come on home." she smiled.

=...Hai= Robonyan nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot one thing," Cyber noted before frowning and putting her hands on her hips, "You are going to repair the floor that you broke when you appeared in my house when we get back."

=?! Y-Yes, ma'am= Robonyan replied, joints locking up from the stern look she gave.

* * *

"Ahh...we're back." Cyber yawned as they entered the house.

"Ugh...I just barely got the stink out of my hair…" Takeru groaned, walking around in just his jeans and t-shirt as he had a towel draped over his head.

"Sleepy time nyow~" Jibanyan yawned as he, Komasan, and Komajirou began to go up the stairs.

"What did I miss?" Takeru asked as he pushed the towel back so it hung around his shoulders.

"Cyber-chan being herself with Robonyan, whis," Whisper replied, "It turns out that Robonyan is here to figure out something missing from his time but also to deliver something to Sennin that isn't ready yet in this time."

"That's a really backed up order…" Takeru muttered jokingly.

=That is because it is currently being used as a vital component of something else= Robonyan informed =Something that is required in this time more than anything else=

"Eh...sounds amazing," Takeru mused.

=Hai. But first…= Robonyan turned to the damaged floor =Beginning repair operation=

His torso opened up before a series of robotic hands extended out of it with various tools in them. The top of his head opened and planks of wood began to emerge from it that were grabbed by free hands that began to cut and shape the planks.

=These artificial planks made in my built-in 3D printer have a 0.000000000001 percent difference in terms of feel, smell, and level of comfort compared to the current wood of the floor= Robonyan informed as his limbs began to apply the wood to where it had been damaged and then paint was applied =This liquid contains nanomachines that will change its coloration to that of the original material around it while also repairing any damages to the original material before drying it in ten seconds= his robotic limbs went back into their body once the repairs were complete, one staying out to snap its fingers =Mission complete=

"Oh…! He did almost another day's worth of work in...thirty seconds!" Takeru gasped in pure amazement.

=Power reserves are now at fifteen percent= Robonyan noted =I will require complete recharge in seventy-nine hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-three seconds=

"Eh...15 percent lasts that long?!" Takeru gawked, "The future sounds amazing. Wait a tic...Robonyan...you're from the future… Do I become human again?"

=Due to the conversion procedure, I have lost memories of this time= Robonyan informed =Furthermore, while I am allowed to inform you of inventions from the future that I am capable of, I am not allowed to inform you of what may or may not happen in the future or my license will be revoked=

"Ah…" Takeru sighed, his head slumping down as a purple aura of depression formed around him, "I was afraid of that being the answer…"

"Well, the future is always changing," Cyber noted, "It could be different when Robonyan-chan goes back to his time."

=Correct= Robonyan nodded.

"I was hoping I'd gotten a little spoiler…" Takeru admitted, "I have confidence and all...but a little spoiler doesn't sound so bad."

=I can assure you, many a time traveler has said the same thing. It has never turned out well. In almost all cases where the future is revealed to those of the past, 99.9998 percent of the times the future changes drastically=

"99.9998?"

=You would not believe the number of time offenses there are every second in the future= Robonyan informed.

"I'll just take your word for it." Takeru sighed.

=Good= Robonyan nodded =To better recharged, I will need to go into Folding Mode= his body tensed before he collapsed in on himself until he was a Robonyan a third of his original size.

"Ah!" Cyber gasped, "He got tiny!"

"He still weighs the same, doesn't he?" Takeru guessed.

=Correct!= Robonyan replied before holding up his left tail and the tip of it opened up, exposing a plug that he put into the socket beside him =Though this size allows more room to be available in an area=

"Oh...how convenient." Takeru clapped his hands.

"Hai," Cyber agreed.

"How economic," Whisper nodded.

"Let's get to bed." Takeru sighed, noticing Cyber's hard time staying awake, "You especially need it, Cyber. You've had a rough few days."

"H…" Cyber paused to yawn, "Hai…Good night, minna."

"Night," Takeru and Whisper waved happily.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Takeru asked.

"Uhn!" Komasan nodded as he helped Komajirou onto Takeru's motorcycle.

"Alright," Takeru smiled as they got into their spots, Komajiro nestled inside of Takeru's kimono jacket, and Komasan inside the hood of the parka he wore under the kimono. Both pulled out goggles and put them on as they prepared for the bike ride.

Cyber made to move to the bike when Robonyan held up a paw, "Hm?"

=Allow me= Robonyan offered =TRANSFORM!= he jumped into the air before his body opened up and shifted before landing before Cyber as a Harley-Davidson 2017 Customized Tri-Glide Ultra based off him.

"S-Sugei!" Cyber gasped.

"Ah...Future me...turned into a vehicle…" Jibanyan choked out before collapsing, his eyes blank and mouth foaming.

"Ah! Jibanyan mind broke!" Whisper shouted.

"I got it," Yurusen spoke as she pulled out a Chocobo bar from her cape before tearing the top part of the wrapper off and waving it under his nose like smelling salt, "Come on, come back from the brink." she said gently, lifting the treat up as Jibanyan's body rose out of instinct to try and bite the treat, "That's it...that's a good cat...now Wake Up!" she shouted before pulling out a bamboo practice sword and thwacking him on the head.

"Nya! What was that for?!"

"I'm not carrying you again. You scratched up my good cape." Yurusen replied, tossing him the chocolate.

=It is progress. Furthermore, it feels like I am in a relaxing pose when I turn into this mode= Robonyan informed, the headlights flashing in time with his words.

"At least he's a safe bike." Takeru added.

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

=Please 'hop on' as they say= Robonyan spoke.

"Oh right," Cyber nodded as she climbed on and sat down. It was somewhat different than what was normal for her; typically she rode a bike with Takeru and he did the driving.

"Why is he a vehicle?" Jibanyan groaned as Cyber picked him up and put him on her lap.

=As I said; progress= Robonyan informed =In this mode, I am capable of driving at a maximum speed of 120225.48 kilometers per hour at full battery power for two hundred hours constant; so do not be worried about me running out of power while you are riding=

"Oh! Sugei," Cyber awed.

"Oh he's electric, that's cool." Takeru smiled, "Those are good for the environment and really useful." Takeru's bike suddenly morphed into Ghostirker as it snorted, "Demo, my trust bike is much cooler." he chuckled, patting the horse head.

=Shall we get going to the temple?=

"Hai," the two young adults agreed before the two bikes drove off.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Takeru called as they entered the house.

"Ah! Welcome home, Take-GAH!" Onari yelped upon seeing Robonyan enter, "Jibanyan-kun has become a robot?!"

"See! That is a normal reaction!" Jibanyan shouted in agreement.

"...TWO OF JIBANYAN-KUN?!" Onari screamed as the others ran out.

=Oh! It is a metal cat like one of those metal men from that moving picture show!= Mitsunari exclaimed.

"What...is that?" Makoto asked, walking in, "On second thought...maybe I don't want to know."

Shibuya blinked twice before frowning as he pulled out a few bills of Yen and handed it over to Narita, "This shouldn't count, darn it."

"I'm counting it," Narita chuckled, "Thanks for the text updates last night." he thanked Takeru as Shibuya yelled into a pillow.

" _Demo...he's not as fluffy as the normal one."_ Kanon pointed out as Robonyan slumped his head.

"Nyanyanyanya!" Jibanyan laughed, doing his happy jig again, "Fluffy for the win!"

"Takeru-dono! Why is there a robo-Jibanyan-kun here?!"

=I am from the far future. Boku wa Robonyan=

"Robonyan...Robot Jibanyan…"

=Exactly= Robonyan nodded as he looked around =It has been a long time since I last saw the temple look as it does now=

"Oh? What does it look like in the future?" Onari asked eagerly.

=I cannot divulge due to time travel laws= Robonyan informed.

"Do you think Sennin-san is still here?" Komasan pondered.

"Let's check," Komajiro offered as the went off.

=Spectral scanners indicate he is= Robonyan noted, his optics flashing orange.

"Let's go, zura!" Komasan cheered.

"Oh right! Robonyan has a part from the future for Occhan." Takeru added.

"Is that safe?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it's a piece of technology form the future...what if something changes and it never existed?" Makoto offered.

"That's a good point...Time paradox." Takeru muttered.

=Worry not. This piece is something that no change in time can keep from existing= Robonyan stated =Your worry is well placed, but trust me, everything shall be fine!=

* * *

Takeru blinked twice. Cyber blinked twice as well. Komasan, Komajirou, and Jibanyan awed while Robonyan just stood at standby. The entirety of Takeru's office was filled with Yokai at various computer monitors, working on something with some going to Sennin, Edison, and Mr. Goodtime at times with a printed paper either earning a nod or shake of the head from one of them.

"My office…" Takeru gawked, seeing the temporary set up...or hopefully temporary.

"Ah kids! Welcome home!" Sennin greeted.

"A pleasure to see you both once more," Mr. Goodtime waved.

"Hi…" they waved as Yokai weaved around them to get on with their work.

"Ah, you kids must have had a heck of a night. Look at this little Thingamajig! He's from the future even I can tell. Hm...robotic assistant."

"Try it and I swear to god, old man, I'll use you as a baseball bat!" Yurusen threatened, guessing where he was going with that.

=Boku wa Robonyan= Robonyan greeted.

"Well ain't you something," Sennin chuckled as Komajirou patted a slumped Jibanyan's back.

"Sennin-san, what is all this?" Cyber asked.

"Eh, I needed more help than I at first thought, so I asked Hikkikomouri-san to call in some of the best Research and Development experts in the Yokai community." Sennin explained. "When I first made these…" he waved his cane as Takeru's Ghost Driver formed against his will, "I had a much better lab, but that's a story for another day!" he cheered, not letting them time to ask questions about that.

"She has a _lot_ of connections, doesn't she?" Cyber blinked owlishly at the work going on.

"And to think, such a well connected little thing lives in your closet snuggly in between your winter coats." Takeru spoke.

"Indeed," Whisper nodded as he duct taped Yurusen's mouth, keeping her from commenting.

"Very lucky," Sennin agreed.

"It seems they're all working hard," Takeru observed.

"Oh right. Robonyan-chan." Cyber motioned to the robotic Yokai from the future.

=Hai= Robonyan walked up to Sennin =Sennin-san, you are missing a vital component for what is being built=

"Hm?" Sennin tilted his head before looking over at Edison and Goodtime, "We're missing something?"

The two quickly looked through the papers around them before nodding.

"Oh that's not good…" Sennin gasped.

=However, that is why I am here= Robonyan informed before his chest opened and he reached in and pulled out an old photo =This=

"Kore-ga…" Sennin gasped, taking it gently in his hands and making sure the kids didn't see it.

"Are you sure?" Goodtime asked as he and Edison looked over Sennin's shoulders to look at the photo.

=Yes= Robonyan nodded.

"Eh? What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Something...wonderful." Sennin smiled while examining the picture, those behind him able to at best see it was a wedding photo of some kind.

"What is it?" Cyber pondered.

"Classified," Sennin spoke in a childish voice.

=It has been with me for centuries= Robonyan informed.

"You are aware that if certain people were to see this, the consequences would be…" Edison began.

=I am aware= Robonyan nodded =This is a treasured possession since it is one of the few memories of this era that I can remember after my conversion, but I am also aware that it is the vital key for what is being created=

"You clever little Robo-kitty." Sennin chuckled, "Boys! We got the key component after all!"

"This will make things far smoother and quicker," Edison grinned, everyone quickly putting on sunglasses as his head lit up.

"It has saved us quite a bit of time," Goodtime smiled.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked.

"Get ready Takeru, cause soon a very special Eyecon is going to be made." Sennin explained.

"Special Eyecon?" Takeru asked, shocked.

"Yes...but not yet...So...go play outside like good kids." Sennin said as he pushed him and Cyber out the door, "No peeking~ That goes for you, Takeru!" he shouted before slamming the door.

"But it's my...D'oh!" Takeru groaned.

"Seems they're all really excited," Cyber noted, "Maybe we should go see if Onari-san needs any help?"

"Might as well," Takeru sighed.

* * *

"Hm…" Saionji muttered as he gently placed a refined generator next to a bush in the cliff sides behind the Daitenkuji temple. As he did, he took out a device and pressed a button to start testing the connection signal. Three more generators lit up in acknowledgment of the signal, earning a nod from Saionji. "Hm…" he muttered, looking at a small diagram, "With this set up...I should be able to entrap the entire temple." he muttered as he drew lines, forming a circle that entrapped the temple.

Saionji walked off to plant the last couple of generators. As he did, he was unaware of a figure moving the generators back and angling them. The figure looked at the angle of them before looking out to where the stone Gashapon laid, giving a nod. The figure followed after Saioni from the shadows, the evil scientist none the wiser to what was following him or altering his plans.

* * *

 _Z0: And chapter done!_

 _GT: was a neat chapter. Robots of the future, the creation of something new, and a new Eyecon coming soon._

 _Z0: Indeed something interesting should be coming soon folks so just wait for our next instalment of the story._

 _GT: For now...Yurusen! Preview time!_

* * *

Yurusen: Jikai Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicle!

Takeru: Eh...children are disappearing?

Cyber: That's terrible.

Makoto: Leave it to me.

Everyone: Eh?

Makoto: This is personal, I promise I'll bring all those kids back. Anything that get's in my way...will have it's ass kicked.

Takeru: I think we should let him do it.

Everyone: We have several concerns.

Whisper: Wait for me!

?: So long as I rule this realm, none of the fifteen wish-granting Eyecons can work!

Whisper: The S-Rank Legendary Yokai...Yamabuki Oni!

 **Chapter 17: Specter Protect the Smiles of Tomorrow!**

Specter: Let me show you...this is the way I choose to live!

Ghost Driver: **Jibu-no-shō! Sekigahara ore no Basho!**

* * *

 _GT: Ooh! New Damashii for Specter!_

 _Z0: Original Eyecon time~!_

 _GT: Oh, this'll be great!_

 _Z0: Trust us you'll love it._

 _GT: So until then, read and review please!_

 _Z0: We'll see you all next time, but until then See You!_

 _Komasan and Komajiro: See you, zura!_


	17. Specter! Protect the Smiles of Tomorrow!

_GT: *looking at a toy review* Huh...Z0, I think we made the right choice for having Yokai Watch and Kamen Rider cross over together. One of the weapons from the latest movie is called the Yami Enma_ Agito _._

 _Z0: Eh...Ag...Agito?!_

 _GT: Yep. Even got Agito's crest on the top of it._

 _Z0: Wow...someone who works at Yokai Watch must be a fan of Kamen Rider._

 _GT: Agreed._

 _Z0: Seriously looking at this thing feels like it's some Belt add on from Kamen Rider. I really want to see the movie this is from now if just to see what these toys do._

 _GT: Agreed. But for now…*turns to the reader* Hi! Welcome to another chapter of Yokai Chronicles! You know that we own no one except for the OCs, so enjoy! *pulls curtain down*_

* * *

 _ **Opening: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari: Kishidan)**_

Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara[My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling]

Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara[ I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.]

Naze umarete kitakanante [I'll never know why I was born]

Kangaete mo wakaranainda [If all I do is think about it]

Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite[So I'll Live I'll fire up my soul and survive]

Mitsukedasu itsuka[And find the reason someday]

Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo[To the comrades I met in this Era!]

Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]

Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo [Let's start a new page of history, my friends!]

Warera omou yueni warera ari[We think therefore we are!]

Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa[Everyone has only one chance to live]

Omoi no mama ni[So live Freely!]

* * *

 **Mitsunari: My name is Ishida Mitsunari and I am dead. I was brought back as an Eyecon thanks to my bond with Whisbei and am now involved in a situation of life or death. On one side, a young man known as Takeru Tenkujii was slain upon his eighteenth day of birth and is on a time limit of 99 days to gather the first fifteen Eyecons to get a wish to be brought back to life. On the other, a young girl known as Kanon has been sealed into an Eyecon and her brother, Makoto, is determined to gather the fifteen Eyecons to wish her back to life. It has only been recent that these two sides have sided together with Takeru wanting to give the wish up to save young Kanon. His goal is indeed noble. However, time is running out. There are a few Eyecons in the hands of a traitor to Takeru's father, Ryu Tenkujii; known as Saionji, he is allied with the Ganma and, as mentioned, has the remaining Eyecons. With only 31 days remaining, obtaining those missing Eyecons are of great importance.**

* * *

It has been a handful of days since the office was sealed off to the use of the normal residents. Of course, Takeru has been able to sneak in to collect his belongings such as his book of heroes and his collection of Eyecons which they have moved to his room, along with the intricate display cases, for the time being. But that was not as important as the current events of today. Onari returned home in a worried panic in regard to their new case related to a couple who have come to meet them in regards to their child. At the moment, Cyber offered another tissue to a woman at the main table.

"It started a week or so," a man beside the woman explained, "Children started to disappear from their bedrooms at night. No one's been able to figure out what's been happening, not even the police. No signs of forced entry, no open windows or doors."

"Eh…" Takeru spoke, "That's impossible for a normal person…" he muttered so as to not directly bring up his first suspect in this.

"And just this morning…" the man frowned as he clenches his fists, "Our son was taken."

"..." Takeru said nothing as he just nodded, not wanting to either say the wrong thing, but to let them know he understood, "Since you have nothing else to go on...you came to us, hai?"

"Yes," the father nodded.

"Please…" the mother sniffled as Cyber offered another tissue, "Please find our son and the other children."

"Of course we will." Takeru nodded standing up, "But please, I need more information if I'm going to help. I need you to tell me anything else of note. Anything at all. If I'm going to begin searching, I need something to start with."

The father nodded, "We've been talking with the other parents who've lost their children. We're not sure, but it could be related to a sudden increase of bees in the neighborhood." he explained as Cyber and Takeru tensed at the word 'Bees.'

' _It can't be...no...it totally is,'_ they both mentally groaned, realizing what Ganma was related to bees that they have been able to squash as of late.

"I'm...I'm not sure if this helps, but the majority of the children had...issues...lately."

"Issues?" Takeru and Cyber tilted their heads as Onari arched an eyebrow while slightly looking over at Takeru.

"Arguing with their parents, breaking a rule, things like that," the mother elaborated, Onari nodding to himself having mentally called it.

"You mean the kids were all...being naughty?" Takeru summed up.

"But our son's a good boy," the mother sniffled, "He hasn't done anything like that, but...but he's still gone…" Cyber handed her another tissue to cry into.

Behind a wall, Makoto had his back against it, his eyes closed. Whisper floated by him, Mitsunari on his head.

" _Buzzing...Buzzing...That sounds familiar…"_ Mitsunari noted.

"Hai, Mitsunari-sama," Whisper agreed, rubbing his chin area in thought before Makoto went outside, "Whis?"

" _Whisbei, follow him,"_ Mitsunari ordered.

"Hai," Whisper nodded, following after the Rider before poking his head into the other room, "Takeru-kun, I'm following Makoto-san out."

"Eh?" Takeru whispered before Whisper flew off after Makoto.

"Is something wrong?" their guests asked.

"Nothing...just a friend going out." Takeru explained, "I'm sure he's going to go begin looking. Don't worry, he's very reliable and likes children. He'll help out to the limit of his abilities."

* * *

Makoto pulled to a stop on his bike as he opened his jacket, letting Whisper slink out, "Whisp, was it?" he asked, taking his helmet off.

" _Whisper_ , actually," Whisper replied as he looked around the neighborhood they had arrived at.

"This is the address right?" he asked, remembering Whisper had taken a peek at the contact information they were given from the clients.

"Hai," Whisper nodded, "Shall we begin the investigation?"

"Right." he nodded dismounting as he noted people watching him from behind their windows, Makoto didn't strike quite the warm and welcome image with his whole biker look. "This might be harder than it is with Takeru and your master Miko. At least they look sweet and welcoming."

"Well, that's not wrong…" Whisper admitted since Makoto said it himself.

" _This reminds me of when I would go down to the nearby village. I would tend to disguise myself so as to blend in with the villagers and not be recognized,"_ Mitsunari noted.

"That's a good idea. We just need to have Makoto dress as a regular person and not a biker from an action movie, whis," Whisper chuckled nervously.

"I'm not that bad…" Makoto muttered, turning around as a woman quickly went back inside upon spotting him, "...Alright, fine...but no pink."

"Wouldn't think of it, whis," Whisper assured, "Actually, I think I have the perfect outfit on hand."

"I'm worried…" Makoto admitted.

* * *

"Takeru-Dono, are you sure it's wise to let Makoto-Dono take the lead?" Onari asked as Cyber was currently taking the job of gently asking the couple more questions. She had a knack for getting the tough questions out in a very soft and nice manner.

"Makoto-nii might be...hard on the outside, but deep down he's still kind. Right, Kanon?" he asked the pink silk pillow that held her eyecon for safekeeping, the Komainu brothers acting as protection.

" _Hai. Oniichan might be rough on the outside, but the inside is still soft."_ Kanon replied.

"Besides, depending on who's behind this...it'll be done swiftly...and with much pain," Takeru smirked.

"Divine retribution for endangering the young...fitting." Onari smiled.

"Yep," Takeru nodded.

"You think moody can handle it on his own?" Yurusen asked.

" _Onii-chan can handle it. I'm sure of it,"_ Kanon replied.

"Hai. When he's calm, Makoto-nii seems very mature," Takeru nodded, "He also has Whisper with him and he's been around Cyber-san long enough to get a good grasp on things."

' _Oh this is gonna be hilarious!'_ Yurusen thought in glee, rubbing her tiny hands together.

* * *

" _Oh~! Very nice, Makoto-san!"_ Mitsunari complimented as Makoto walked out of the park's restroom, his normal outfit replaced with a pair of light-blue hakama and a white and sky-blue happi with a blue geta to complete it.

"Hai! You look like the perfect gentlemen, whis~!" Whisper beamed.

"Somehow, I feel this attire is dated." Makoto admitted, "But I suppose working for the temple like Takeru gives me an excuse." he mused, he then looked around to see people not avoiding him and instead staring at him in interest, "It just now comes to me I must look like a Shinsengumi officer."

" _Oh, now that you mention it, you do look like one,"_ Mitsunari admitted.

"Well I'm sure this makes me look more...open and helpful then a biker out of hell." he replied as he stuffed Mitsunari in a pocket inside his clothing,

"Exactly!" Whisper nodded, "Now it's time to interview the people!"

"Wait up...I can't exactly power jog on these things…" Makoto grimaced in admittance as he motioned to the geta, "No offense, but I'll take my boots anyday." he muttered silently to himself.

" _Oi! What's wrong with geta?!"_ Mitsunari demanded.

"Nothing...but I'm a martial artist...I'm not exactly accustomed to anything that doesn't let me evenly distribute my weight...honestly, I applaud women for the fact they use shoes like this and can even run or fight in them…" he explained.

" _...That is a fair point, I will admit to that. Now let's go. Children have gone missing and we must investigate,"_ Mitsunari spoke.

"Indeed...first is to figure out how whoever is behind it could get the kids," he spoke, "Whisper...do you know of anything that could do that?"

"Hmm...There are a few ways that can be used to get into places without notice, such as an Ungaikyo or just phasing through walls for certain types of Yokai," Whisper replied, "There could be a Ganma with that sort of ability depending on what kind of Parka they have, whis, but that's more of a guess."

"That's true. We can't be sure." Makoto muttered, "Still now that Ganma can force a fusion with Yokai means their powers have become absurdly diverse...we could fight one with something useful...or something utterly useless." he went on before he noted a flash, Makoto blinked and turned to see people now taking pictures of him, many thinking him some type of cosplayer or part of a movie being filmed.

" _Oh, they seem interested in you now,"_ Mitsunari observed.

"Perhaps while not intimidating...I stand out more." Makoto spoke, "It was a nice gesture, Whisper...but having a crowd of people following me around won't help me in talking to people on such a sensitive topic…" he mused bluntly in reference to the kidnappings as they were literally that, "Maybe I should just risk my normal clothing instead."

"Or you should leave it to someone who plans things out," a voice spoke up before Makoto and Whisper turned to see Nobunyaga standing atop the restroom, a bundle of folded clothing on his back.

"Nobunyaga," Makoto nodded his head politely.

"Ack! The Cat Warlord has appeared!" Whisper spoke, "How does he appear so stealthily for one so extravagant?"

"Experience," Nobunyaga replied before jumping down and presenting Makoto with the bundle, "In return for restoring her abode, I requested a custom outfit for you to wear when your normal attire becomes a detriment."

"Hm…" Makoto blinked examining it, a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt, a fairly normal and simple attire, "This should work just fine." he mused, going back in to change.

" _I don't see what the issue was with the one Whisbei picked…"_ Mitsunari muttered.

"It is the wrong era for that attire to be considered 'normal,'" Nobunyaga replied.

" _Bah. What does a mangy cat know ab…"_ Mitsunari scoffed before Nobunyaga's rifle smacked him into Whisper's mouth.

"MMMM!-!-!" Whisper groaned, trying to spit Mitsunari back out.

* * *

"I know this must be hard to talk about...but I'm here to help." Makoto explained to a couple after having knocked on their door, dressed in his new clothing complete with a black and blue jacket over his dress shirt, "I know this isn't easy. But I'm trying to settle this quickly...any little thing could prove helpful." he went on, doing his best to keep calm himself. The situation at hand had a fair share of an effect on him as well, but for the moment he was holding it all back for the sake of helping the parents who must feel even worse.

However, regardless of how many times he asked, all he ever got was the same story. A strange buzzing sound and then suddenly their children vanished. It was all they could tell him, it was the core traits of each story. No matter how much he hoped for anything else all the knew was the same thing. But he couldn't blame them; its too much to ask for them to give them a clue to solve this suddenly. That just meant Makoto needed to work harder, harder to search for clues, and harder to find the kids.

"If the parents cannot give more information, then perhaps the Yokai that live here would better suit the investigation," Nobunyaga noted.

"Yokai that live here?" Makoto asked, "What do you mean?" he asked another question, having barely interacted with the strange beings known as Yokai, he had not learned the fullest extent of the fascinating truths of their shared world.

"Oh! He means the Zashiki-warashi," Whisper explained as he showed Makoto his YokaiPad, showing what looked like a young boy living during the sengoku with a butterfly net and his black hair cut in a bowl-shape with a bit pulled into a bulb at the back, "They are tiny Yokai that live with humans, performing tiny miracles such as preventing your drink from spilling or when you shake a bottle too hard and instead of going everywhere it all lands on what you were aiming for."

"Really?" Makoto asked, "Takeru must have had a ton of those things like him as a kid…" he muttered.

"I have a few employed myself," Nobunyaga nodded before giving a sharp whistle and a Zashiki-warashi wearing a black uniform appeared, "Go out and find one of the Zashiki-warashi that live in this area that witnessed an abduction of a child."

"That seems bigger than I'd imagine." Makoto muttered as it scurried off...and came back with a much smaller and clearly intimidated one, "That's more like it."

"This is the only one I could find that personally witnessed one of the abductions," Nobunyaga's Zashiki-warashi saluted before bending down a little to the smaller one and softly spoke, "It's okay. They're here to help deal with what took the children here."

"If you by chance have seen anything, it would be a great help."

Zashiki-warashi gulped before inhaling deeply, "She was up late, doing some additional study for a test. I was in her room, making sure that the cup of water she had by her wouldn't fall over since she keeps putting it so close to the edge." his eyes widened as he started shivering, "It was then the buzzing happened. She had left her balcony door open that night since it was a good weather report and this swarm of bees came in. One of them, glowing, stung her before she could scream and...and she froze up like she was under a trance or something!" his shivering grew, "She...She walked out to the balcony and into the swarm and they carried her off! And...and that glowing bee...that wasn't a bee! It...It wasn't even a Yokai!" tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged himself, "It was scary...so scary…"

"...Daijobu…" Makoto spoke, leaning down and using his finger to pat his head, "I promise you this...whoever did this...will suffer greatly for their crimes. It's one thing to attack people...but children is a line to never be crossed." he went on before he stood back up, "I'll show those bastards where they screwed up. The anger I carry isn't just my own, but that of the parents and loved ones they hurt." he explained and, as if to emphasise that statement, a blazing blue aura formed around him for a moment.

"Did you see anything of notice on the bee-sized creature?" Whisper asked.

"It...it had a magnifying glass for a monocle and an eye-shaped belt i-if that helps."

"Tiny bee-sized creature surrounded by a swarm of bees, a magnifying glass for a monocle, and an eye-shaped belt…" Whisper adopted a deadpan expression as Nobunyaga had his worker send the frightened one back home, "Of course it's her, whis."

"That annoying lady Ganma." Makoto surmised, "How have we not killed her already?" he asked before remembering Javelle.

" _Yet why is she taking children?"_ Mitsunari pondered, _"Furthermore, where would they put all those children?"_

"Where could they go indeed. That Saioni seems to have gone through so many abandoned buildings he is now resorting to taking homes from Yokai." Whisper shook his head.

"Wait...what if that's it?" Makoto realized, "What if he took another place from some Yokai? A Yokai who's home is so out of the way, the parents would never find them normally."

"Hmm...There are quite a few Yokai capable of taking children away to places like that," Whisper noted, "Ungaikyo can teleport anyone anywhere along with its counterpart Yami Kagami, though the latter will only do so for sinister Yokai at high prices."

" _That must blow out the cat's budget every month…"_ Mitsunari muttered before he was smacked by Nobunyaga's rifle into Whisper's mouth once more.

"Now is not the time to jest like the village fool." Nobunyaga complained, "The Ganma are a truly devious and evil entity. We can't wait around picking on one another. Who knows what wicked thing those demons plan for those children."

"He's right. Let's try and hold off on the usual comedy bits, guys." Makoto sighed, smacking Whisper and making him spit out the Eyecon, "We need to worry about those kids."

" _Well, if it's neither of those Yokai, then what?"_ Mitsunari pondered as Whisper pondered...before turning a solid white.

"Oni Jikan..." Whisper gulped.

"Surely you jest," Nobunyaga noted.

"No, think of it!"

"Oni...Jikan?" Makoto asked.

" _Wait a moment...Isn't that just a story mothers tell their children to keep them in line?"_ Mitsunari pondered.

"It's real," Nobunyaga replied.

"Can someone explain?" Makoto frowned.

"Ah! Right, right, right. Oni Jikan is a world inhabited by Oni," Whisper explained, "When a child breaks the rules, such as leaving their house when told not to or sneaking out at night, the Oni will pull that child into their world and chase them. If they catch the child, they're pummeled with the Kanabo and returned to where they broke the rule in the human world. But if the child can find an exit or, with how extremely rare this happens, _beat_ the Oni that pulled them into Oni Jikan, they grow stronger as a person. In fact, if you ever had a nightmare of an Oni chasing you, that really happened to you that night, whis."

"Hmm...that might explain one of those nightmares from around the earlier days when we moved in with Takeru and Ryu." Makoto muttered, "Ryu-san was worse then the nightmare…"

"If he's the father to Takeru and raised you...then clearly so, whis." Whisper admitted.

"But...if Oni have their own...pocket dimension where they exist alone and can bring people in... It's the perfect hiding spot, both hidden far away-a world away-, but also in plain sight." Makoto went on, "If I was an insane maniac who is tired of a group of meddling teenagers with superpowers blowing up his hideouts, I'd consider it as my new hideout."

"It is a good strategy," Nobunyaga admitted.

"Nobu…" Makoto turned to Nobunyaga, "Send a message to Takeru and his girlfriend." he explained simply.

"Extra hands would be beneficial if we are attempting to enter Oni Jikan on purpose," Nobunyaga nodded before whistling sharply and a Jibanyan with his head resembling an orange and wearing Nobunyaga's uniform appeared, "Deliver this to Tenkuji Takeru at once." he handed the cat a scroll.

"Yes, sir, mikan!" the fruit-themed Jibanyan saluted before vanishing in a plume of purple smoke.

"So all one has to do to get into this place is misbehave?" Makoto muttered.

"Eh?! But, Makoto-san, you're an adult!" Whisper reminded.

"I'm 20 years old yes, however." he paused, "I'm not officially seen as an adult until I have my coming of age ceremony to officiate it. Which means, legally and spiritually, I am not really one in the eyes of others. I am, by all accounts, still considered a kid." he explained.

" _You haven't had your coming of age ceremony?!"_ Mitsunari exclaimed in shock.

"While that is regretful and we _will_ correct this, it's fortunate you have not yet had one," Nobunyaga nodded.

"But it means all I need do is something childish and rude to get myself in trouble," Makoto spoke, "I'm sure now that I've revealed that fact, the Oni now have their eyes on me."

"Hai," Whisper nodded before screaming when Makoto headed to a crosswalk where the 'No Crossing' was lit, "STOOOOP!" he shot out and spread his arms out to halt Makoto, "Jaywalking doesn't cause Oni Jikan! It summons a Namahage!"

"Namahage?" Makoto paused.

"A Yokai wearing an animate limiter mask that attacks children who jaywalk with a cleaver," Nobunyaga explained.

"Oh. Well, good...I wouldn't want to hurt the poor fellow for doing his job," Makoto spoke bluntly, making Whisper deadpan at the fact he believes Makoto would do that, "Alright then... what will get the Oni to take me?"

"...Technically, Onari is your caretaker due to Ryu-san's demise," Whisper noted, "Why not call him and ask for him to give you something to disobey?"

"That could work." Makoto nodded as he whistled and the Cobra Keitai crawled out of his pocket and into his hand, "Call Onari for me." he ordered as it nodded and folded into cellphone mode and began ringing.

* * *

"Oh, a phone call from Makoto-dono," Onari mused in the kitchen, reading his magazine.

"Moshi-moshi," Cyber answered, the mother and father having left, "...Ah." she put a hand over the receiver, "It's for you, Onari-san."

"Yes?" he asked into the line once she gave it to him.

=Onari, no time to explain. Just tell me to do something this instant=

"Eh? Well...considering you're in a suburban neighborhood, could you not drive as recklessly as I've seen you do? The children may be missing, but there could always be the chance that one child hasn't been abducted," Onari replied.

=No speeding. Got it. Thanks, Onari!= he quickly hung up.

"Well...that was a strange phone call," Onari admitted.

"Is it wrong I'm bored being here while Makoto-niisan is out there?" Takeru asked, hanging from the ceiling via practicing his ghostly ability to defy gravity.

"I think we're too used to the strange things that happen in our lives," Cyber sighed.

"To be fair, I'm a ghost with my powers being to ignore all known laws of physics…" Takeru added, "Somehow, a lazy afternoon strikes me as boring these days."

"Well, you two could watch Komasan-dono and Komajirou-dono. Shibuya and Narita normally do it, but after hearing they've been betting…" Onari's eye twitched.

* * *

"This s-s-s-s-sucks…" Shibuya shivered as he and Narita stood underneath a waterfall in their underwear.

"Achoo!" Narita sneezed, "I th-th-think I'm ge-getting a cold…"

* * *

"So...babysit?" Takeru simplified, "Oh come on, Onari. They're like little kids mixed with puppies...literally! How hard can it be to keep an eye on them?" he laughed, "It's not like they've developed a taste for odd adventures on their own while Cyber and I have been hunting down Ganma and Yokai."

* * *

In a room on the other side of the shrine, the two brothers were huddled over a laptop.

"Nii-san, there's a sale on chain guns, zura," Komajirou noted.

"Chain gun, zura?" Komasan tilted his head, "...Oh! It must make chains!" his tail wagged, "Onari-san said that we needed more chains to replace the ones that are getting rusty on the fences, zura!"

"Let's get it, zura!" Komajiro smiled, slamming on the quick-buy button, "Now we just wait 2-3 business days."

"Oh, that's good, zura. We can still go on that trip to find the yeti, zura," Komasan smiled.

' _Nii-san, you know that it's all fake, right?'_ Komajirou sweatdropped.

* * *

"Nonsense!" Onari declared, "Watching those two is an important task!"

"Come on, Onari. I've faced Ganma the size of boats; I've battled with the Yokai of famous people who also are Eyecons! We've even faced super sized monsters! I'm pretty sure taking care of the Koma Bros isn't the hardest thing I've had to do these past few months." Takeru shrugged off with an air of cockiness.

"Oh, you haven't _seen_ what happens, Ta…" Onari began before a plume of purple smoke appeared on the table and formed into the orange-themed Jibanyan, "Gah!"

"A message from Nobunyaga-dono, mikan," the orange Jibanyan informed, handing Takeru a scroll.

"Oh! Arigatou, Mikanyan-san," Cyber thanked before handing him an orange, "Here you go."

"Arigatou, Cyber-dono, mikan," the neko thanked before vanishing in a plume of purple smoke.

"Was that a Mikan-themed Jibanyan!?" Onari panicked as Takeru just patted his shoulder with a knowing look that also told him his question would never be answered.

"What did Nobunyaga-dono send, Takeru-san?" Cyber pondered.

"Oh, it's a progress report on his and Makoto's quest…Investigation…" he quickly corrected, getting too caught up in reading the letter, "Let's see...Ganma involved...something about a 'Bitch Bee Lady,' and...Oni Jikan."

Onari and Cyber yelped, "Not again!"

"What the wha?" Takeru blinked at their reaction.

"We went shopping for groceries for the temple once and Jibanyan-kun was with us. We told him that we were only getting the things on the list we had and it turns out he pocketed a chocobo on the way out," Cyber groaned.

"We were chased for _hours_ until a Yokai with a snake scarf saved us by making a sliding door for us to escape through!" Onari cried.

"It says only kids can be sucked into Oni Jikan." Takeru muttered, "Cyber-san, I understand...due to technicality...but Onari...How and why?"

"I was holding Jibanyan-kun while scolding him for taking the chocobo and didn't notice until the Oni appeared," Onari replied, tears going down his cheeks.

"Well that explains it...I guess…" Takeru mused, "But if kids only get in for breaking rules and doing bad deeds...how does Makoto-niisan plan to enter…" he pondered as Onari blinked in realization.

"He never had his coming of age ceremony," Onari realized, "He's still considered a child! AND HE TOLD ME TO GIVE HIM AN ORDER!-!-!-!"

"Oh no...He's actually _wanting_ to go in there…?" Cyber paled as she hugged Jibanyan close with wide eyes.

"Welp, he's gonna end up like a pancake like me, nyan," Jibanyan noted.

"Uh, guys...wouldn't a more likely event be Makoto-niisan becomes king of the Oni?" Takeru joked, reminding them Makoto is easily one of the strongest people they know.

"...Call him back and tell him to break the order!" Cyber yelped as Onari fumbled with the phone and frantically dialed.

=The number you dialed cannot be reached. It is probably outside of your area code. Please call back later=

"Wait...can you not contact people from there?" Takeru blinked as the two paled, realizing they were too late, "Well, we better go help them. Jibanyan...go be you."

"Already am, nyan…" Jibanyan replied, munching on a chocobo.

" _Ano...Isn't telling him to be himself just him following orders?"_ Kanon asked.

"Oh right...Jibanyan...no matter what...don't eat the last chocobo hidden in Onari's chest pocket," Takeru smiled, stuffing the last bar in the chest pocket of Onari's robes.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna willingly go into Oni Jikan and become a pancake again, nyan…" Jibanyan muttered before Komasan and Komajirou ran in, the former jumping onto Takeru's lap and the latter on Onari's.

"Onari-san, we bought chains to fix the fence, zura!" Komasan beamed.

"Oh, that's sweet of you," Onari smiled.

"Hai! We bought a gun that makes them, zura!" Komajirou agreed, making the trio pause.

"...Hai?" Onari and Cyber blinked after a moment.

"Ah…" Takeru clapped his hands, "Do you mean a chain gun?" he corrected.

"Uhn! It'll be here in two to three business days, zura!" Komajirou beamed.

"Wait, but we told you...no...more...firearms…" Onari realized, his world shattering.

"...We bought a firearm, zura?" Komasan blinked twice.

"Uh oh. We broke a rule, zura," Komajirou squeaked.

"Oni world, here we come!" Takeru called out, grabbing everyone.

"No~! I don't want to go back~!" Cyber sobbed.

"You see?! This is why it's important to keep an eye on them!" Onari exclaimed as the area turned grey.

"NYO~! I was being good!" Jibanyan cried.

"Kaa-san~ Gomen nassai, zura~!" Komasan cried.

"We forgot about Oni Jikan, zura~!" Komajirou sobbed.

"Oh...he's a big one…" Takeru looked out the window.

" _ **AAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!"**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!-!-!-!"

* * *

Let's jump back a few seconds to see how Makoto's group made it to the world of the Oni. Makoto was back in his biker garb with his bike revving loudly in the middle of the road. He pushed the visor of his helmet down as he put Mitsunari's Eyecon back in his jacket and Whisper had morphed into a backpack so as to not be left behind. Now Makoto just waited for the light to go red as it was on yellow.

"Here goes…" Nobunyaga noted, sitting on his usual spot on the front of the bike, as the light turned red.

"This is needlessly...STUPID, WHIS!-!-!" Whisper cried as the bike took off as fast as possible down the road.

"This is what all men are supposed to do!" Makoto replied.

" _How are we going to know when we're in Oni Jikan? The stories told about the Oni never said about it except 'big Oni attacking you with a kanabo!'"_ Mitsunari asked.

"Joy…" Makoto spoke, "Well, I guess we'll know we're there...when things get real weird. Like with most all Yokai." he explained as the bike rushed several red lights, disrupting traffic and scaring people with the roar of his engine.

"...It's starting," Nobunyaga informed as he looked around.

" _Where did the noise go?"_ Mitsunari asked, peeking out, _"And where did all this fog come from? Ah! The world's gone grey! Did I get a colored sheet of plastic stuck on me again?!"_

"Nope...this must be it...Oni Jikan." Makoto spoke, skidding to a screeching stop, "Alright step one...Now next is to find the kids."

A loud crash made the bike jump a few inches in the air. A shadow came over them and Makoto looked up. Standing over him was a massive humanoid creature with blue skin and yellow claws on its hands and bare feet. It wore a tattered blue/green loincloth while two yellow horns grew out of its head. Red rings were under its eyes while it sported a wild red ponytail on the back of its head.

" _ **AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"**_ the giant roared, swinging its spiked club above its head.

* * *

 **Ao Oni**

 **Tribe: Goketsu-zoku**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

" _IT'S BIGGER THAN THE STORIES SAID~!-!-!-!"_ Mitsunari and, surprisingly, Nobunyaga screamed.

"Okay then…" Makoto pulled out his Specter Eyecon, "I'll ask the locals my way now." he smirked, clicking it.

"I was afraid of that…" Whisper complained as he let go of Makoto.

* * *

"Ah!" Cyber cried as Ghost carried her away from an attempted swing from the red Oni, smaller than the one Makoto encountered but still massive, that had been chasing them. Ghost floated over each swing and stepped off its konobo to keep it swinging till it tired out.

"Cyber-san, breathe! Breathe!" Ghost complained, jumping off a wall as it was smashed to dust, "Okay...maybe you can panic…"

"We didn't mean to break the rule, zura~!" Komasan sobbed, peeking out of Ghost's parka with Komajirou.

"We thought we were doing something nice for Onari-san~!" Komajirou whimpered, tears in his eyes.

" _ **AAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!-!-!"**_ the Oni roared as his kanabo erupted into flames.

"Matte!" Ghost shouted, tired of this bit as he formed a barrier that bounced the kanabo off and sent the weapon flying into the air. Ghost then jumped up and grabbed the weapon before he landed and slammed the club into the ground, "Wait, wait!" he spoke quickly, "We're here to look for children who have been taken from their parents and homes."

" _ **AAAAKa…?"**_ the glowing yellow eyes faded to normal ones, **"You willingly got into trouble to find if there are children missing here?"**

"Eh...it's an odd blend of happy accident and luck." Ghost admitted as everyone hid behind him, "But...it got us here. And now we have to find all the kids. Many of them were taken from inside their homes. Their parents are scared and sad...we need to take them home."

" **Parents are scared and sad?"** the Oni gasped before sighing, **"What do you know of these beings known as 'Ganma?'"**

"Oh boy...I was afraid of that." Ghost sighed while kicking the kanabo up, dusting it off as it spun in the air before he presented it back to the Oni, "The Ganma are ghosts from another world...they are here to hurt people for some goal we don't know. Whatever they have planned for those kids...can not be good. I know this must be a lot...and it must break a lot of your rules. But, please, can you help us? These innocent kids should be home with their parents."

" **Of course! Keeping children hostage isn't what Oni Jikan is for! It's meant to teach children to not misbehave and worry their parents by breaking rules!"** the Oni snorted, **"I, Aka Oni, will assist you."**

* * *

 **Aka Oni**

 **Tribe: Goketsu-zoke**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

" **This is not how things are supposed to happen!"** Ao Oni screamed as he ran around in a circle as Specter kept shooting at his feet.

"Makoto-san can be very amazing when motivated…" Whisper gulped.

"His Ambitions are powerful," Nobunyaga nodded.

"Tell me where the kids are and I promise you can keep your toes!" Specter shouted over his gun fire, "I'm getting tired of missing on purpose."

" **I don't know where they are! Ever since those Ganma showed up, things haven't been the same here!"** Ao Oni replied, causing Specter to halt.

"Go on…"

" **A while back, this big eye-shaped hole appeared in the sky and these Ganma came out of it! Leading them was this man in white and a green and black parka. He...He beat up our father, Yamabuki Oni, and then one of the Ganma turned him into a Parka!"** Ao Oni explained.

"Aran...He must have come here personally…" Specter sighed, "Then he must have left the Ganma that merged with your father as a boss of their new base."

"Yamabuki Oni? T-They turned Yamabuki Oni into a Parka?" Whisper squeaked, his YokaiPad in hand.

"Wait...let me guess...bad...Bad news?" Specter sighed, tapping his foot.

"Yamabuki Oni is a Legendary Yokai," Whisper explained, "The Legendary Yokai are extremely powerful Yokai that have Inspiriting abilities that only either the most average of people or the ones with the strongest wills can fight off."

" **Father created Oni Jikan and controls all the rules for this world,"** Ao Oni explained, **"He even made a rule that whenever children leave here, they think it was but a nightmare and are healed up if we catch them."** he fell to his knees and bowed, **"Please! Save father from the Ganma!"**

"..." Specter took a moment to absorb that, "Ah…" he spoke, raising his fist and bumping his shoulder enough that it could shake him to attention, "Leave it to me." he nodded in full understanding that only men can communicate.

"So manly…" Whisper awed at the display.

"Take us to where they call their base and we'll handle the rest." Specter explained, tapping his Gan-Gun hand on his shoulder.

* * *

" **...and then he had one of his Ganma turn father into a Parka,"** Aka Oni explained, Ghost and Cyber on his shoulder as he walked down a street, **"I thought the rumors that they could turn Yokai into Parka were just that: rumors! But seeing it happen to our father…"**

"Yeah, it's a weird thing...Never seen it myself; only dealt with the after effects." Ghost noted as he helped Cyber keep her balance.

"But why target Yamabuki Oni-dono?" Cyber pondered.

" **Because father created Oni Jikan with a single swing of his kanabo,"** Aka Oni explained, **"Father can control Oni Jikan with a simple swing of his kanabo, creating rules that immediately go into effect. When my brothers and I are in trouble, he often turns into human children and he chases us for an entire day as punishment!"**

"Soka...Since Yamabuki Oni-san made Oni Jikan, he controls it," Jibanyan nodded, "Which means those Ganma nyow control it."

"And why they can come and go as they please." Ghost added, "They must have made all sorts of rules that make them empowered and protected here."

"And it would make a perfect base for hiding kidnapped children," Cyber nodded.

" **Kidnapping children who have been well-behaved...That's completely and utterly repulsive!"** Aka Oni scowled, **"I pray for their safety."**

"The faster we find them, the faster we can take them home and take the Ganma out of here." Ghost informed, "Then we can have your father make a rule saying Ganma can never come back."

" **Sounds good to me,"** Aka Oni agreed.

"With any luck, Makoto-Niisan is already on top of this on his own," Ghost looked onward.

* * *

" **We're here,"** Ao Oni informed as they stood before a large structure, **"?!"** before them, chained to a wall by glowing green chains, was a massive black Oni with white tribal markings and large gold horns, **"Kuro Oni!"**

"You know him?" Specter asked as Nobunyaga popped out of his hood.

" _Are all Oni named after their skin color?"_ Mitsunari asked, poking out from the collar of the parka.

" **Only the strongest ones,"** Ao Oni replied, puffing his chest up.

"Ao-san, focus." Specter snapped his fingers, "We need to get your...fr….brother?" he asked, earning a nod from Ao Oi, "We need to get him out of there. He must need time to rest and heal. Then we have to get the kids and then destroy the Ganma. We need to...plan." he spoke after a moment's pause as if it was hard for him to say that.

"You and Takeru-kun are so very much brothers…" Whisper mumbled at that. It was borderline the same thing Takeru did when he admitted he needed to think of a plan, "Did the Elder Tenkuji not teach them the importance of strategy?"

"Uh...sword fighting, polearm...martial arts. Breathing exercises to control pain. Spiritual enlightenment...survival training…" Specter listed, "Huh...he didn't get to military tactics…" he realized.

"Of course," Nobunyaga sighed, "The man's Ambitions were quite powerful, but sometimes blinded him to basic things at times."

"So...to be perfectly sure here...this man trained two kids in how to be warriors in modern day and age?" Whisper asked.

"Why do you think Takeru has held his own so well? He was actually a natural at the two sword thing."

"...Oh, I am so glad Cyber-chan's around Takeru-kun so much…" Whisper sighed.

"Anyway…" Specter sighed, "Plan...plan...all I got is one."

"What is it?" the Yokai asked.

"I'm going to rush in there."

"That...is...a terrible plan!" the Yokai all shouted.

"Watch me." he spoke, blurring off with super speed.

"Of all the foolish actions! More than likely, he will trigger the alarms and alert them to our presence!" Nobunyaga paced, "...I need twelve barrels of oil and a match."

"Nobunyaga-sama…" Whisper muttered, patting his shoulder, "...How mad would you be if I told you...it worked?"

"Nan de?" Nobunyaga looked up and then turned to where Whisper pointed to see Specter sitting atop a pile of Ganma grunts all tied up, "..."

"Every Yokai for himself!" Whisper panicked, 'running' around Ao Oni.

" **This...Is this bad?"** Ao Oni asked.

"...I need a hammer, a small stick with one end cut diagonally, and their feet exposed," Nobunyaga ordered.

"I am afraid, whis…"

* * *

"I hear screaming, zura," Komasan whimpered.

" **Huh...That sounds like someone using a hammer, a tiny stick with one end cut diagonally, and someone's exposed toe,"** Aka Oni scratched his chin.

"How do you know what that sounds like?!" Ghost and Cyber exclaimed.

"I get the feeling we won't like the answer, zura." Komajirou muttered.

-linebreak-

" **And we have ten thousand soldiers and twenty seven bases in just this city alone,"** a Ganma shivered.

"Anything _else_?" Nobunyaga asked, applying pressure with his hammer.

" **Gya! I-I still wet the bed!"**

"Anything _else_?" Specter pressed on as Nobunyaga added more pressure.

" _Keep hugging me close, Whisbei,"_ Mitsunari whispered in abject terror as Whisper shivered behind Ao Oni...who was taking notes.

" **We're keeping the children in the basement and are gonna hand them over to Igor-hakase to experiment on tomorrow!"**

"There we go," Nobunyaga smirked, removing the hammer.

"Igor...that pasty skinned nerd with an ego the size of a skyscraper… That's not good. He's a textbook definition of mad scientist." Specter spoke.

" **Experimenting on good children?!"** Ao Oni growled as ice formed on his kanabo.

" **Ah! W-Wait! We gave you the information!"** the Ganma freaked as he and the others tied up struggled.

"You must have be confused with that American comic book hero," Nobunyaga noted, "I am the the Demon of the Seventh Heaven."

"Ao...drop it," Specter ordered simply.

" **With pleasure."**

" **Ah! M-Ma…"**

 ***CRUNCH***

Muffled explosions from the Ganma Eyecons blowing up went off under Ao Oni's Kanabo. Snorting, Ao Oni put his kanabo on his back before looking up at Kuro Oni. He reached out and grabbed a chain before crying out in pain before collapsing.

"The chains are covered in sutras," Whisper noted as he inspected the chains, "Any Yokai that touches these are going to be harshly drained of their power."

"Good thing I'm no Yokai." Specter said as his Gan Gun Arm stretched and grabbed the chains before he pushed the lever, making the hand close and grip them; the arm retracted and pulled on the chains with enough pressure to snap them.

"That is one versatile weapon, whis," Whisper admitted.

"It's a useful multi tool when I need it to be." Specter agreed, "Ao...take him and go. With that you must be weakened. I'll get the kids out. Then deal with the boss." he promised to the Oni.

" **...Yosh. I will leave it to you, Specter-san,"** Ao Oni nodded, managing to pick up Kuro Oni, **"Easy, brother. I'll get you to a place to rest."**

"Whisper, I need you to help me search the place." Specter ordered, "Go through the building's ventilation system and look for the room they are hiding in."

"Eh?! Me?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Of course...you're squishy enough to fit through if they are too small," Specter explained the logic.

" _Ikuze, Whisbei! You can do it! I believe in you!"_ Mitsunari cheered.

"Well...I suppose I must do my part." he nodded with a sigh as he flew up to an exposed grate and slipped through the slits of the vent before disappearing into the skeleton of the building.

"I give him five minutes," Nobunyaga blurted as Specter and Mitsunari just stared at him.

* * *

" **Hm? Oh! Ao Oni! Is Kuro Oni okay?"** Aka Oni asked as he came upon the two Oni.

" **Aka Oni! A guy who hasn't done his coming of age ceremony came in here, put on a parka, and beat me up! Then we talked and he's helping beat up the Ganma who's wearing our father with a marshmallow, a cat, and a talking eye!"** Ao Oni explained.

"You saw Makoto-niisan!?" Ghost asked, poofing in front of Ao Oni's face.

" **Ah! A firefly!"** Ao Oni yelped, dropping Kuro Oni and jumped behind him with wide eyes.

" **Ow…"** Kuro Oni groaned.

"That's a new one…" Ghost mused as he turned to Cyber, who was busy trying to see if that statement held truth. Bright orange glow, often left streaks in the air, is a literal spirit of a dead warrior as fireflies often were said to be. Surprisingly spot on now that she realized it.

"Almost furgot that he had Nobunyaga around him, nya," Jibanyan noted.

"Where did they go?" Ghost asked as the Koma-kyodai climbed up to his shoulders.

" **To our home that we got kicked out of by the Ganma! Please don't hurt me, Mr. Firefly!"**

" **You were twenty-one years old, Ao!"** Aka exclaimed.

" **Don't fall for their tricks, brother!"**

"I'm sensing something weird happened to make him afraid of fireflies," Cyber admitted, a bead of sweat falling down the back of her head.

"I think this might make things easier," Ghost chuckled, "Still need to get to Makoto-Niisan and help the kids."

"I hope Whisper-san is okay with them…" Cyber admitted.

* * *

Whisper scratched his head, "Now who puts a treasure chest in a vent, whis?" he shrugged before flying around the treasure chest...before going back to grab a necklace, "This should make a nice souvenir for Cyber-chan, whis." he floated off down the vent, "Now let's see…Ah. Down we go, whis." he floated down a vertical vent until he began to hear sobs and sniffles, "Whis?" he blinked, poking his eyes through the vents to see all the kids being held inside of one large room, "Ah! I found them~" he smiled, keeping himself as quiet as possible, "Now to get Makoto-san, I hope nothing goes wrong while we try to save the kids." he said before pausing, he raised his hand and began punching himself, "Stupid...stupid...stupid!"

* * *

"Come on, Whisper…" Specter spoke, tapping his foot impatiently.

"He comes," Nobunyaga informed, seeing a bulge of white in the vent before Whisper popped out.

"Did you find the kids?" Specter asked as Whisper took a moment to recollect and perfectly reform.

"Hai, I did," Whisper replied, "They're in the basement."

"That will make escape more difficult." Specter admitted, "Whisper, you and Nobunyaga will work together. I'll need you to help move the kids while I keep the Ganma distracted."

"Understood," Nobunyaga nodded.

"Eh?!" Whisper gawked.

"Is that a problem?" Specter asked.

"Eh, well...Are you sure that someone known as the Demon the Seventh Heaven around children that are most likely frightened by almost anything is a good idea?"

"Whisper…" Specter spoke, lifting Nobunyaga up, "He's a kitty...I think kids are going to like him."

"...Fair point…" Whisper admitted.

"Now let's get to it." Specter spoke, "I'm not happy about leaving kids alone in a creepy building in the world of Oni." he spoke, causing the Oni of this world to all simultaneously sneeze at that sentence, "First things first." he spoke, grabbing his firearm.

Several commandos walked around near the front door as they all tried to relax and get their assigned jobs done. It was then the door exploded violently, sending them all flying and falling to the ground as a large hole decorated with blue flames lead outside now.

"Knock...knock." Specter spoke, lowering his Gan Gun Hand. He then walked in as he began shooting all the grunts, destroying them with one shot each.

"He...seems very good at assaulting fortified places, doesn't he, whis?" Whisper noted.

"It appears so," Nobunyaga agreed before shooting a Commando that was about to grab Whisper, destroying it with one shot, "But we have other priorities than contemplating the abilities of a young ambitious boy. Take us to the children immediately."

"Right!" Whisper shouted as he rushed ahead.

"Hmm..." Specter spoke as he pumped he lever as he fired a shotgun burst of energy bullets that took down a group of commandos. He pumped again as he turned around and unleashed a burst of blue fire that burned down a larger bunch of Commandos incinerating, them down to the Eyecon.

"Is that thing some sort of supper assault weapon?" Whisper gawked, seeing Specter weave around corners and turns and clearing them of grunts, "Maybe Takeru-kun could do to practice more."

* * *

"We made it," Ghost spoke as he and Cyber ran up to the building, "We better hurry."

"Do you think Makoto-san is inside?" Cyber asked before they both heard breaking glass and the Wilhelm scream; this caused both to look up just in time to see a burning Ganma Commando falling out before exploding in mid-air, "...Can I retract the question since the answer's obvious?"

"Yes...yes you can." Ghost nodded after a pause to fully process what his adopted brother did, "Let's get going before things get more crazy."

* * *

"Five from the left." Specter spoke, turning to the left and shooting a shotgun burst, taking five of the grunts down. He turned along another hall as he pumped the lever again, "Six from the right." he spoke as he rolled around the turn and aimed and fired a smoke round confusing the six grunts. He unfolded the Hand to rod mode as he charged through the smoke. Specter ran out the edge of the smoke cloud as six Ganma Eyecons fell to the ground and exploded.

" _I have seen you use it before, but your weapon continues to amaze me with all it's unique features,"_ Mitsunari noted, _"Heh-heh. I bet even Benkei would be jealous of just how versatile your weapon is compared to the 999 that he collected in life."_

* * *

"Bless you, Takru-san!" Cyber and Komasan spoke, turning to Ghost and Komajirou.

"Hai?" Ghost blinked as Komajirou tilted his head, "It wasn't me." he replied as Komajirou shook his head to imply it was neither him. The Benkei Eyecon peeked out from Ghost's Parka before nestling back inside.

* * *

Resting on a massive throne was an empowered Ganma. On its body was a golden parka that made it appear to have large muscles with black armor along its chest, a hood that gave the impression of two horns and red hair falling behind its head. It grabbed a kanabo resting beside it as it stood up. It heard another explosion from outside as the children all looked around at each explosion, gunshot, and scream of pain from a more sentient grunt from outside.

" **Be silent!"** he shouted at the children as he walked off his pedestal and towards the door, **"That better not be Manfredi and Johnson with another keg of rum salvaged from the bottom of the sea that they drank again..."** he grumbled as he opened the door to see all the guards he placed outside gone. Their weapons dropped on the floor as he smelled smoke from explosions, **"What the…? Oi, numbskulls! Come out already! Ugh...you brats better not move!"**

The Ganma dragged his kanabo as he walked out and around the room. The explosions all died down after he exited the room. He searched for any of his grunts to see if they had all started some kind of stupid party while they thought he was asleep. He turned around to look elsewhere only to meet an electrified fist to his face, sending him stumbling back. Specter stood there, his fist held out as he kept his Gan Gun Hand balanced on his shoulder should he need it in the coming fight.

"About time you showed up. I'm fully rested from all that waiting," Specter huffed.

" **Ugh...Specter?!"** the Oni Ganma growled, shaking off the stumble.

"You crossed one of my lines. And my lines are few and small, but key of which...don't pick on kids." he explained, "You won't be getting forgiveness, nor will I offer you mercy." he went on, flicking his weapon as his Cobra Keitai crawled along his arm and the arm of the weapon, "So prepare yourself. I'll drag you back to the hell you crawled out of, but this time...you can take a turn in my personal ring." he finished, closing the hand of his Gan Gun Hand as it 'caught' the Cobra Keitai and formed its scythe mode.

" **Rrrrrr! Well you'll have to handle** _ **MY RING**_ **!"** the Oni Ganma roared as a pulse of golden energy erupted off his body while it began to crackle with golden electricity.

"Rah!" Specter roared as he charged.

Both clashed weapons, causing a shockwave as their spiritual energies surged from their weapons with color matching shockwaves spreading outward. Both grunted as they used both hands to push their weapons to attempt and overpower the other. Specter swung his scythe down and used the blade to hook the kanabo and move it aside just enough to give him room to swing his fist and punch the Ganma, making him stagger back and end their power struggle.

Both fighters took the room before charging again. Specter, however, ducked down and slid past the Ganma as he let his weapon drag behind. He angled the blade upward, unable to slash at his enemy's legs since the Oni Ganma jumped over the attack. Specter stopped himself with his legs before pushing himself up with his arm. As he did, he twisted his legs and waist so he rose with a spin while slashing his scythe at the same time. His swing blocked a downward slam as the tip of the blade met with the kanabo. For a moment a disk of spiritual energy formed at the tip and was used to bounce the kanabo away. Specter kept spinning as he twirled his weapon around before pulling the trigger and swinging, unleashing a cutting wave that impacted with an explosion against the Ganma.

Specter stopped as he let his weapon come down on his shoulders. He waited for the smoke to clear before the Ganma rushed out, thrusting his electric-coated kanabo out. Specter jumped to the side and raised his free hand to catch an attempted elbow strike from the enemy Ganma. Both pushed the other away before swinging their weapons, clashing again.

"They are really going all out, whis," Whisper noted, peeking out from behind a trash can by the door the Oni Ganma had come from.

"Mmrrrgh…" Nobunyaga grumbled...his fur completely puffed out from the Ganma's electricity-engulfed attacks charging up the air.

"At least you look really fluffy, so that's points for keeping the children calm, whis," Whisper snickered before Nobunyaga's flintlock rifle was pressed to the side of Whisper's head, "...Gomen nassai, Nobunyaga-sama."

"Never...speak of this...again," he warned simply as he lowered his weapon.

Specter ducked to the side as he let a blast of lightning shoot over him. As he did he rolled forward opening his belt and inserting a new eyecon. As he rolled past the Ganma's attempted blast, he closed the belt and quickly pulled the lever out. Specter rolled to his feet before pushing it back in as he leaned his body back and his leg out to strike the Ganma with a kick to the back. The Tutankhamun Parka flew out and smacked the Ganma with a flying tackle of sorts before floating around the parka-less Specter.

 **=KAIGAN: TUTANKHAMUN! Pyramid wa Sankaku! Oke no Shikkaku!=**

Specter let the Parka align itself on him as he began running across the wall. The Ganma roared, flinging lightning bolts from his kanabo at Specter. Specter disappeared in a blur and appeared behind the Ganma before swinging for his head. The Ganma turned around in time for it to miss only for a faint scratch to be left across his face.

" **Yabei…"** he grunted, rolling away as Specter jumped back and blurred around the corner of the hall, **"What the hell is that...super speed?"**

' _I can't let my guard down. He can blast me from a distance and he's too strong in close combat. The best option I have is keep speeding up and use this for one sure fire strike,'_ Specter mentally planned as he ran around the corridors, building up speed with each turn.

" **Rrr...If that's the case…"** the Ganma growled before swinging his kanabo into the air, **"NO ONE CAN MOVE FASTER THAN ME IN ONI JIKAN!"**

He swung his kanabo down, releasing a pulse of dark-gold energy out from the impact. Specter turned his last corner as he readied his Omega Fang. But as he took his next step, instead of blurring down the hall...he stopped to a snail-like slow.

"Nani?" he gawked as his Parka seemed to...short circuit for lack of a proper term.

 ***CLANG~!***

"Gh?!" Specter nearly fell over when a suit of armor meant for an Oni the size of a pre-teen human collided with him, "What the hell?!" he asked before another suit slammed into him from the side, followed by random metal objects like screws, tools, miscellaneous weapons, "God damn...this is everything but...oh no…" he groaned as a metal sink slammed into his helmet and sent him tumbling down, "Ugh...the magnetic coating of the Parka has been...altered...Mother of…." he paused, seeing some kids still escaping, "Ugh…" he groaned as he got up best he could, "If there weren't any kids here."

" _Makoto...Did you not remember Whisbei's warning that Yamabuki Oni makes the rules here? We are facing someone akin to a man who uses a rigged shogi board,"_ Mitsunari noted.

"Ugh..." Specter, switching into his personal Parka, groaned as he tossed all the metal off, he then grabbed a short sword before tossing it at the Ganma, who-on total instinct-panicked and blocked it. By the time it lowered its weapon, Specter was gone.

" **AW COME ON!"** the Ganma snapped, stomping a foot in frustration, **"Ya pulled this shit me again, Makoto ya damn brat?!"**

"It's not my fault you never thought to look for a kid in the small spaces," Specter projected his voice from multiple angles, "You never saw it coming when I jumped out of the air vents, either." said Rider was currently speaking through a vent...which was much too small for him but worked to project his speech throughout the building to hide his current location in one of the many rooms.

" **Ugh…"** the Ganma groaned as he started looking around, **"Seriously, why do I have to always be the guy having to find this damn brat when he does shit like this? I thought this was over when he turned eighteen…"**

" _You know this Ganma?!"_ Mitsunari whispered.

"More or less. I don't think they have personal names...but I know this guy was the one Aria-sama assigned to babysit me when she had things to do. He was a real jerk so I escaped a lot and made him work to find me. When he really pissed me off...I destroyed his body and used his Eyecon as fish bait...for dragons." Specter revealed quickly.

" _Oh, I se..._ DRAGONS _?!"_ Mitsunari screamed.

" **Hm? Dragons?! In here!?"** the Ganma paused in his searching to look around, sweating a bit, **"..."** he swung his kanabo up, **"NO DRAGONS ALLOWED IN ONI JIKAN!"**

"Will that even affect anything?" Specter asked, "Anyway...I used to torment him as a kid so it might be possible he's got some kinda trauma about kids now. ...And dragons, but that's a different issue." Specter went on, "But for now, I need to deal with his power… He can take away my Parka's abilities, my weapons...and anything else. I need to seal away his power."

" _True...But how?"_ Mitsunari pondered, _"Oh, I wish Whisbei were here…He's a good tactician."_

"Tacti…" Specter began before pulling out Nobunaga's Eyecon and switched his Specter Eyecon for it.

 **=Nobunaga! Ware no Ikizama! Okehazama!=**

Specter sat on the ground crisscross as his Parka put itself on. He put his hands together as he let the mask glow and the influence of Nobunaga's soul began to take effect. The wall then exploded as the Ganma found him.

" **That damn singing belt gave you away!"** he laughed, seeing Specter sitting in meditation, as he swung down.

Specter shot up and grabbed his arm mid swing and used the leverage of his swing and the weight of his kanabo to swing and toss him over his shoulder, sending him flying out a window. The Ganma screamed as he fell down to the ground, leaving a crater shaped in the outline of his body. He groaned after a few moments as Specter jumped out of the window and landed near the hole.

" _You used his momentum against him,"_ Mitsunari chuckled, _"Very impressive."_

"I had to think of something. I needed to get him out in the open so I can fight him at my best in this form." he spoke while summoning his Gan Gun Hand gun mode.

" **Grr…"** the Ganma grunted as he got out, **"That no good…"** he heard a gun cocking and looked to see Specter surrounded by floating spectral Gan Gun Hands in their gun mode aimed at him, **"...This is when he was starting to go through puberty all over again…"**

"I had a lot of angst."

" _You mean you used to be..._ angrier _?!"_ Mitsunari gawked, falling off Specter and ended up near the Ganma.

" **Come to think of it...that was around the time he started to stay closer to his sister more often…"** the Ganma muttered aloud to himself, **"Really hope I wasn't the reason he's a Siscon...the king would murder me."**

" _Ah...he's an idiot...he's going to die...and I don't feel sorry for him."_ Mitsunari noted as he swore he heard something snap coming from Specter.

 **=DAIKAIGAN!=**

The Ganma and Mitsunari all looked up and gawked as the numerous upon hundreds of rows of guns forming a tower above them. At the base of it stood Specter, his mask glowing ominously as his Parka blew in an unseen wind.

" _Oh...I forgot he was wearing the Demon King of the Seventh Heaven…"_ Mitsunari squeaked.

" **Mother of Mars!"**

"Execution," Specter spoke coldly as he raised his hand and closed it into a fist to order the barrage.

Ganma and Eyecon screamed as the guns cocked and open fired.

* * *

"Hmm...It sounds as if someone called his attachment to Kanon as him being a 'Siscon' once more," Nobunyaga noted, his ear twitching.

"Ano...What's a Sis-con, Mr. Kitty?" a little girl in the group of children innocently asked.

"?!" Nobunyaga froze and looked at Whisper...who was not where he had been except for a falling note reading 'Going to find Mitsunari-sama. - Whisper,' "...I will get that marshmallow for this…"

"Nobunyaga!" Ghost called out as he and Cyber ran up to them, "Ah! The kids!" he cheered as they all trained their eyes on him, "Eh...they can see me?" he was then swarmed by the kids who all thought of him as a cool hero, "Cyber! Taskette!" Ghost cried, one hand sticking in the air as the kids rushed him.

"Ah! Takeru-san!" Cyber gasped.

"They're so adorable and grabby!" Ghost complained, "Ah...It's a good thing I'm a ghost...or it'd be hard to breath."

"The marshmallow and I got them out of where they were being held by the Ganma here," Nobunyaga explained the situation, "Right now, Fukami Makoto is handling the Ganma that is wearing Yamabuki Oni...who has more than likely triggered something in the wielder of my other half."

"Triggered?" Cyber blinked confused.

"That...is a very long list there," Ghost spoke, using his hand to emote for him like a hand puppet.

"His sister."

"Oh, that Ganma is so dead," Ghost bluntly spoke, "Ah! No kids! The belt is not a toy!" he panicked as some kids messed with the Ghost Driver.

* * *

"Well...I think that taught him a lesson." Specter spoke, looking at the giant crater he made with his barrage of shots.

" _We need to get you checked out one day...Whisbei says there are a lot of people who are good at helping kids with issues."_

"I will 9-iron you into a lake again." Specter grunted out as he used most of his spiritual energy to make that attack happen.

" **You…"**

"He's still alive?" Specter pondered as a smoking, burnt Ganma emerged from the crater.

" **That is it! I…"** the Ganma roared, swinging his kanabo into the air...before a green gas hit him in the face, **"?!"** he adopted a kabuki pose, **"TODAY IS ICE CREAM RAIN DAY~!"**

He slammed his Kanabo on the ground. The skies grew dark as thunder rumbled...before ice cream began to rain down on the area.

"That actually worked?!" Specter looked up to see a gawking Whisper, bits of the green smoke dissipating around his mouth.

"Whisper...what...Did you make him shout that?" he asked, confused and interested, "Also...why ice cream?"

"That's my special ability aside from my malleability, whis," Whisper explained, "I can expel green smoke that, when one contacts with it, makes them declare something random."

" _And yet many of those times you used it with me, we were able to do great things!"_ Mitsunari beamed.

"You must have inhuman luck." Specter guessed.

" _Why thank you!"_ Mitsunari beamed.

" **You are gonna fry!"** the Ganma roared.

Whisper inhaled and his face turned green. Before he could exhale any gas, though, the Ganma swung his kanabo and blasted the Yokai Butler with a blast of lightning. A charred Whisper opened his mouth, expelling black smoke from his mouth, before falling out of the sky.

 ***chomp***

"..." Specter looked at Whisper, the upper half of the Gan Gun Hand swallowed by the burnt Yokai. "Wow...you really are malleable." he grunted, trying to shake him off, "Whisper, let go...I can't shoot with you stuck to it!"

He pulled the lever to change modes and Whisper glowed. His body seemed to melt before reshaping into a katana with the guard shaped like his body with vents going up the sides of the blade's flat sides.

"Wait...what?" Specter blinked.

" _Whisbei is so amazing~!"_ Mitsunari awed, stars glittering around the Eyecon, _"He looks like what I originally thought the sword in the mountain was going to look like when we first met!"_

"Wait a minute…" Specter realized as he grabbed the talkative Eyecon, "You and Whisper must have a high synchronisation rate of emotions...Time for you to pay rent for that pocket you live in." he spoke bluntly.

" _Eh...Rent?!"_

"Hand over your power." he said before clicking the Eyecon, invertedly shutting him up as the Eyecon changed to standby mode. He let it fall into his driver before closing it.

 **=EYE~! Bachirimiro! Bachirimiro!=**

A pulse of violet light came from the belt as the Parka came back out. It flew around Specter before stopping above him as his parka faded away. The Rider raised his arms before pulling them down, forcing the Parka to cover his torso. The Parka slid over him as the tassels that acted as the parka's arms twisted back and hung from behind Specter as the mask fit in place over his helmet. The mask was black with a purple sword and its sheath horizontally placed across his mask like an eye visor, a smaller tanto dagger and its sheath in the same horizontal style across his mouth.

 **=Kaigan: Mitsunari! Jibu-no-shō! Sekigahara ore no Basho!=**

" **What's huh?"** the Ganma tilted his head, **"Another one?"**

"It's the first time I've ever used it." Specter spoke, grabbing his new weapon, "Saber Mode." he dubbed the newest formation, "I suppose this works best for Mitsunari. He's more use to a sword then a scythe." his mask then lit up.

" _Of course I prefer a sword over a scythe! What am I? A shinobi or the annoying little boy who you wear when you normally use that mode?"_

"You three really don't get along." Specter sighed.

" **Why do you have two voices? ...Wait...Eyecons are sentient?"** the Ganma blinked, confused.

" _Worry about that later,"_ Mistunari replied.

"Why? Because you're in for a world of pain," Specter added.

Specter swiped with his blade despite the distance between the two. The Ganma yelped as the blade suddenly extended out and slashed him across the chest diagonally. Specter swung again and the Ganma attempted to block with his kanabo, only for the blade to spiral around the weapon and stab him in the chest, knocking him away.

"I could get use to this," Specter admitted, "No wonder you didn't let me use you to fight Takeru...you're a crafty one."

" _Why thank you,"_ Mitsunari chuckled, _'Okay...Don't admit that I was sleeping until that last toss up to him...'_

"You know we share a body right now and that includes a mindscape, right?" Specter asked as he spun around and slashed the Ganma across the chest again before swinging his weapon rapidly and slashing it multiple times.

" _Uh...Oh! He's going to make a rule!"_ Mitsunari exclaimed, a tassel quickly pointing at the Ganma.

" **NO MORE…"** the Ganma began.

Specter pulled the trigger on his weapon. The vents on the blade began to release a green slime. Specter swung his blade and the slime shot out and struck the Ganma.

" **?!"** the Ganma's stance shifted into a Kabuki Pose, **"NO ONE~ CAN BE SLOWER THAN ME~!"** he banged his kanabo on the ground before he covered his mouth with wide eyes, **"?! Oh shit!"**

"I believe...that counteracts the rule from before, now doesn't it?" Specter smirked behind his helmet as his body began glowing for a moment before returning to normal. He then leaned forward with one leg back in a runners position as he held his weapon so it pointed behind him, "Let's see how far we can push this."

Specter blurred forward as he slashed the Ganma multiple times from multiple angles, the blade extending and hanging behind resulting in it whipping him after several sharp turns. The Ganma grunted as he was bombarded with attack after attack. Specter slid to a stop behind him before swinging his blade as it extended out and whipped around in a curve to strike his chest, sending him stumbling back and into Specter's foot as he kicked his leg up. The Ganma grunted as he turned around, only for Specter to spin around with his blade extending out and slashing the Ganma across the chest in a long sawing manner before sending him flying away.

" _Time to finish it!"_ Mitsunari declared.

"Agreed," Specter said, scanning the eye of his weapon to his belt.

 **=DaiKaigan!=**

Specter raised his weapon up horizontally as he dragged his hand across it. His symbol formed behind him as energy surged into it, slowly empowering it and causing it to glow violet. Specter raised the blade up before letting it fall back and letting it line up against his back, "Kore ga...ore no ikizama."

 **=Omega Split!=**

Specter swung his Gan Gun Hand Saber up as it began extending rapidly while coated in violet flames. The blade came down as the Ganma could only stare at the building-size blade as it crashed down on him and left a giant crack along the ground. The Ganma was left with a glowing mark down the middle as his body slowly fell apart. Specter then grabbed the lever of his Ghost Driver and pulled it out and pushed it in.

 **=DAI-KAIGAN! MISTUNARI! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Specter cracked his knuckles and charging at the Ganma. He performed a set of flips before falling at the Ganma, violet energy erupting around his feet. He delivered a series of bicycle kicks with that final kick sending the Ganma back into a wall. The Ganma grunted as he struggled in getting back up.

" **How...c-could I lose...to a slip of the tongue?!"** the Ganma cried out before exploding, his Ganma Eyecon shattering.

"So...this is how I live my life from now on," Specter mused, looking up at the sky, "Not bad." a loud crash made Specter jump several feet in the air, "What now…?"

He turned and looked up...and up...and a bit more up. Before him was the biggest Oni of them all, easily as big as a five story building. Its body seemed to be made of the purest gold wearing nothing but a purple scarf and loincloth, both decorated in black swirling designs. It had two large horns on its head with a flowing red ponytail in the back. It was on just one knee, its eyes closed, and using the massive kanabo in its hands as a cane.

"Whoa...he's...a big one…" Specter spoke while he gawked.

His blade glowed before Whisper separated himself from it, "This is him! The Legendary Yokai of the Goketsu-zoku! Yamabuki Oni!"

* * *

 **Yokai Yamabuki Oni**

 **Zoku: Legend-zoku (Goketsu)/Legendary Class (Tough)**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Rank: S**

* * *

"Wait...does each type of Yokai have a big boss character like this?" Specter asked.

"Several," Whisper replied as the doors nearby swung open.

"Okay, this way!" Cyber called before spotting Yamabuki Oni...and promptly turned around, scooting the children back in with a heavy sweat coming off her, "Okay! Wrong way!"

"D-Deka!" Ghost gawked as Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajirou collapsed, eyes blank with foam coming out of their mouths.

"Oh good... they saved the kids." Specter sighed happily as he turned to the giant Oni, "Oi, Oni-Ossan!"

"Don't antagonize him!" Jibanyan and Komajirou freaked, recovering quickly due to fear.

" _ **Ugh…"**_ Yamabuki Oni slowly opened its eyes, _**"Am...I finally freed?"**_

"I was able to somehow split you from the Ganma," Specter spoke simply.

" _ **You have my thanks…"**_ Yamabuki Oni nodded before seeing the children, _**"Goodness! Why are there so many children here? And so many having not done a single thing to deserve a night in Oni Jikan?"**_

"The Ganma kidnapped them, sir," Cyber explained, shaking off her worry at hearing the deep concern and shock in the giant's words, "They've been here for most likely a week now."

"They've been using your dimension to hide from us and do something...which frankly we don't want to know about at the moment." Ghost spoke as several kids hid behind him.

"We kicked their...butts." Specter censored himself on account of the kids.

"Yamabuki Oni-san, we ask that you bring these children back to their parents. They have all been worried over the missing children," Whisper pleaded.

" _ **Of course. No parent should feel the fear of losing their children,"**_ Yamabuki Oni nodded before holding his kanabo in the air, _**"Oni Jikan is over. All the young children before me please go back to your beds and comfort your worried parents."**_ he lightly tapped the sky and the dark skies gave way to a golden light as small glowing orbs of light flittered out of it and onto the children, causing them to vanish each time an orb of light touched one until the children were all gone, _**"It is done."**_ he covered his face with a hand, showing the gold claws replacing his fingernails as tears fell down his cheeks, _**"Oh…! I'm so ashamed! This is a realm for us to help children to stop being so naughty; and yet, it was used to hold hostage innocents whom had no reasons to be brought here!"**_

"The Ganma have many strong individuals. You had the unfortunate luck of facing their youngest prince, who also happens to be the most proficient in combat." Specter spoke, "Not to mention in a world so full of spiritual energy, I'm sure he had more than an edge. You are lucky, all things considered. You're here to fight another day and keep your world safe. You should be able to lock them out now with your power. All their power, even the Ganma royalty, must follow such rules of dimensions."

" _ **Yes...That is true,"**_ Yamabuki Oni nodded before holding his Kanabo up as it began to glow, _**"NOW LISTEN UP! ANY GANMA, HUMAN, OR YOKAI THAT WANT TO USE ONI JIKAN FOR ILL-INTENT ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THIS REALM! SO DECREES YAMABUKI ONI!"**_ he slammed the Kanabo on the ground, releasing a massive pulse of golden energy that washed over everything before fading away, _**"It is done."**_

"Phew…" Ghost sighed happily, "No more of these missions."

"You just didn't like that the kids treated you like a giant dress up action figure, nyan." Jibanyan bluntly spoke.

"Says the one who kept getting hugged by that little girl with Nobunyaga, calling you both Mr. Kitty," Ghost deadpanned.

"Jokes on you. I liked that, nya-haha!" Jibanyan laughed in response.

"Anyone comes that isn't one of them and tries to bring in trouble, just call," Specter noted.

" _ **Hm? ...Kinhahahahahahaha!"**_ Yamabuki Oni laughed, _**"You are a honorable warrior! Any enemy of yours are now the enemy of the Oni!"**_

"I think Makoto-san just became friends with Yamabuki Oni," Cyber blinked twice, "Over fighting of all things."

"The manly way?" Ghost shrugged, "Well, an ally is an ally."

" _ **You,"**_ the two jumped and looked up at Yamabuki Oni, who was looking at Cyber, _**"You...have a Yokai Watch?"**_

"H-Hai!" Cyber nodded.

" _ **Hn…"**_ Yamabuki Oni nodded before pointing at her before firing a gold light from the tip of his claw at the Watch...before a gold Yokai Medal slid out, depicting Yamabuki Oni aiming to strike at the viewer, _**"Take my Yokai Medal. Should you or the one who saved me from my capture need my assistance, you may summon me at any time."**_

"A...Arigatou, Yamabuki Oni-dono!" Cyber thanked.

"Saved the kids, stopped the Ganma, saved the oni, befriended the Oni, and got the Medal." Ghost listed, "Seems like a good day all things considered."

"Hai, zura!" Komasan beamed...before he and Komajirou hugged Ghost's legs, looking up at him with big tears in their eyes, "Can we go home now, please, zura~?"

"We won't do it again~!" Komajirou sniffled.

"It's alright, guys, you didn't't mean to break any rule. You just...had no idea what the heck you bought. From now on...if you buy something, tell me, Cyber, or Onari before you click buy," Ghost sighed, patting their heads.

" _ **Allow me to give you safe passage, and strike the mention that the two children Yokai there broke a rule,"**_ Yamabuki Oni chuckled before lightly tapping the ground, making a paper sliding door appear before sliding open to reveal a golden portal of light.

"Thank you," Ghost bowed respectfully, "Come on, guys. Let's head home."

Once they were gone, Yamabuki Oni chuckled, _**"I wonder how my ancestors would take this...an Oni being saved by humans...If that had happened when I was a child, mayhaps Onigushima…"**_

* * *

"Eh? You became a sword...and _worked_ , nyan?!" Jibanyan gawked as the group walked up towards the temple.

"He makes a good weapon," Makoto spoke as he and Takeru reverted to civilian form.

"Huh...To think that Marshy here was more useful than just being a glove or something to smack," Yurusen noted, "Now I'm starting to regret not going along."

"I was happy to not have to deal with your heckling," Whisper spoke.

"Uh-oh, you're developing pride. Can't have that; you'll get more cocky on us." Yurusen joked as they floated around their humans.

" _What is wrong with that? Whisbei did a wonderful job as our blade just as he did as my Yokai Gunshi back then,"_ Mitsunari argued.

"That is true! Now I have more use then you, where as you are but a floating limited reserve of knowledge, I now have use on the battlefield." Whisper spoke, "I don't see you becoming a weapon able to damage strong enemies."

"Haha...Whisper really has gotten a boost in confidence, huh?" Takeru laughed.

"Hai," Cyber giggled before gasping, "Oh! I hope Onari-san made it back here…"

"What do you mean?"

"We left him fainted at the table after we met Aka Oni," Takeru admitted, "I didn't want to drag him along into battle. But we met some tiny Oni whom we asked to lead him back once he woke up."

"I'm sure he should be out by now." Makoto shrugged, "Unless he fainted at the sight of Oni."

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Tadaima!" Takeru called as he opened the gate to the temple.

"Welcome home, Young Prodigy of the Tenkuji name," a cold voice greeted the youths as they all looked up to see Saionji sitting in a chair as his Ganma held their friends hostage.

"Gah! It's Saionji-san!" Cyber gasped.

"Omae!" Makoto growled in anger as he and Takeru summoned their belts.

"Don't take another step, kids, or your friends get it." he said as the Ganma held their weapons up to Narita and Shibuya's necks.

"Monge!" Komasan and Komajirou exclaimed in fright, "What do we do, zura?!"

"The answer is simple," Takeru spoke while pulling out his Gan Gun Saber in gun mode as he shot the Ganma holding his friends, "You want 'em...come get 'em. Henshin!"

"Cyber, sneak in around back and get the guys," Makoto ordered as he clicked Mitsunari's Eyecon, "Henshin!"

" _Eh?! Me again so soon?!"_ The Eyecon gawked as the belt closed over him.

 **=Kaigan: Ore!/Mitsunari!=**

Ghost and Specter charged in as they slashed past the grunts and attacked Saionji's two persistent bodyguards Insect and Seiryuto. Ghost clashed weapons with Seiryuto before locking their weapons and pulled him outside. Specter swung his Gan Gun Hand swatting multiple bees before he grabbed Whisper and formed Saber mode quickly. Specter slashed her before kicking her towards the door.

Saionji turned around and noticed his captives were gone. His last two commandos blinked before turning around and getting blasted by fire and lightning.

"Yay!" Komasan and Komajirou cheered before screaming as some wasps started chasing the two, "MONGE~!"

"I forgot about the pets." Saionji grimaced.

 **=Kaigan: Robin Hood!=**

Ghost fired a barrage of arrows at the Seiryuto Ganma, making it back into a tree where the arrows pinned it back.

 **=Kaigan: Edison!=**

Ghost aimed and fired a blast of lightning that burst and struck every arrow and sent the current throughout the Ganma's entire body. He then charged a ball of electric energy that he blasted, sending Seiryuto flying through the tree.

 **=Kaigan Billy The Kid!=**

Ghost aimed both his guns as he began unleashing a barrage of bullets that pellted the Seiryuto Ganma, forcing him to back away from the temple even further. Ghost docked his two firearms into rifle mode before pulling the trigger, unleashing a huge burst of energy that sent Seiryuto flying off.

 **=Kaigan: Tutankhamun!=**

Specter grunted as he jumped up and slashed the Insect Ganma down her shoulder with his scythe before he spun around and kicked her, keeping her from getting into the air. Specter swung low and hooked her leg and tripped her down to the ground.

 **=Kaigan: Nobunaga!=**

Specter pumped the gun as he charged up and unleashed a burst of blue flames that blasted the Insect Ganma the moment she stood back up. Insect cried in pain from the flames as she backed away.

 **=Kaigan: Specter!=**

"Ha!" Specter roared as he jumped up with an electrified fist as he landed a punch to Insect's face, sending her flying away and crashing into Seiryuto, "Takeru, end it!"

 **=Kaigan: Benkei!=**

"Ha!" Ghost grunted as he swung his hammer, striking both Ganma and sending them stumbling back and falling over. He quickly scanned the eye symbol of his hammer as he began spinning the weapon above his head. He then pulled the lever of his driver to add more power to his finisher.

 **=DAIKAIGAN: BENKEI: OMEGA BOMBER DRIVE!=**

The Hammer began to glow gold in color as it spun around and began growing to almost three times its size. Its speed slowly lifted Ghost into the air like a helicopter as the two Ganma could only gawk. Ghost gave a loud battle cry as he swung down and slammed the hammer down. Insect pushed Seiryuto forward as the hammer dropped down on him, obliterating him Eyecon and all in the explosion. The shockwave sent Insect stumbling back and falling off the cliff to the mountain side beyond the temples forest.

Insect stood up before looking up as Ghost and Specter both jumped into the air.

 **=ORE/SPECTER! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

"HA!" they shouted diving through their symbols covering their legs in colored flames as they landed a double Rider kick to Insect, creating a huge explosion. Both Riders skid along the ground as her Parka and Eyecon floated up and exploded. Both of them slowly got up before high-fiving in victory.

"Ah~ Finally! That evil bug woman is gone for good!" Whisper exclaimed as he slipped out of Specter's Parka, "Now the most dangerous...for Cyber-chan...is gone, whis."

"Those two were real pains," Ghost nodded.

"Now we need to get back and knock Saionji around a little." Specter spoke, cracking his knuckles, "Oh, don't worry...I won't use the armor's super strength."

"You tend to use the super enhanced speed unique to your armor to amplify the force of your kicks?" Whisper guessed.

"No...but that does sound like a good idea for a fight…maybe add in Tutankhamun's speed and go into a kick..." Specter nodded to himself...enjoying the prospect of hurting people even more.

"..." Ghost and Whisper glanced at one another before a mad laughter broke the three out of their states and looked to see Saionji standing on a cliff nearby.

"This is my victory!" Saionji declared.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Your best guards are gone now, whis!" Whisper argued.

"I speak of…" Saionji swung his briefcase open and aimed it at the two Riders, "THIS!"

The Ghost Driver-like device installed into the case flashed before releasing a black light that shined on the two Riders. Several lights came from their Parkas before all their Eyecons aside from Ore, Specter, and Mitsunari were pulled out and into the case. Saionji grinned deviously as he slammed the case shut.

"My Eyecons?!" Ghost panicked.

"Well...We got one…" Specter spoke, holding Mitsunari, "But...he has all 15 now…"

"Quick! Grab him!" Whisper freaked as he shot out at Saionji...only to cry out as a pure white paper fan slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground and shattering it.

"Whisper!?" Ghost called out before turning to Saionji, the pure white snake-like Yokai beside him, "A white Yokai?"

"Despite it's...pathetic appearance, that one is a Shittakaburi," Shikirunja noted, "Had he Inspirited you, you may have most likely dropped the case and given them chance to get the Eyecons."

"A useless, but not to be underestimated, type. Understood…" Saionji grimaced before smiling, revealing his crooked teeth. "But now the time has come! With all 15 Eyecons, I can finally achieve the end of my life long ambition!"

"Onore!" Specter snarled as he began to charge.

Saionji, still smiling, pulled out a trigger. He activated it and the devices set up where they were placed lit up. In an instant, a transparent blue dome engulfed the entire temple along with most of the area...including the area between Specter and Saionji. Specter collided with the dome and cried out before he was sent shooting backwards, breaking a boulder upon contact.

"Makoto-nii!" Ghost called out as he looked at the barrier; he moved to touch it only for the feedback to zap his arm and make it shift rapidly between solid and invisible, "Ah!" he cried as his arm returned to normal, "I can't get through...it's...some kind of barrier that keeps ghosts out."

"Or a no-Rider barrier," Yurusen guessed...before grabbing Whisper and threw him at the barrier.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

"...Okay...so it's a no-ghost-allowed barrier…" Yurusen noted, blinking as she looked at the pile of ashes that had been Whisper, "Wait a second...HE HAS ALL MY EYECONS!"

 ***BZZZZRT!***

"Eyecons…" a singed Yurusen groaned, twitching on the ground by the Whisper ashes.

"Wait...what about Cyber and the others?" Ghost panicked.

* * *

"Finally...After ten long years, the Eyecons are all mine." Saionji smiled, looking at the case that had all the Eyecons arranged in proper numbered order.

"Congratulations are in order then," Shikirunja noted, "But now what are you intending to do with these?"

"What do you think?" he scoffed, his face turning sour, "With these, I can finally attain the power to rule over this stupid Earth! With just one wish, finally, I shall be the one to have power!"

"Interesting…" Shikirunja noted, "However…"

 _ ***SHINK***_

"?!" Saionji's eyes widened as his glasses fell off, "Gh...gh…" slowly, he looked down to see the tip of Shikirunja's tail emerging from the center of his chest. He coughed in pain as his shirt began to stain red slightly, "Da...damn you...you slimy...little…" he trailed off as the tail was pulled back and he fell over. His case fell over and closed itself in the process.

"...It is not _you_ who shall rule," Shikirunja scoffed as he picked up the case once he flicked the blood off his tail, "Hmhmhmhm...My humblest of thanks to the foolish humans and the traitorous Yokai that allied with them for collecting the wish for his illustrious chairman."

A pure white Mirapo appeared in a plume of purple smoke. Its reflection shined before revealing what appeared to be a long ornate bridge suspended over a vast sea of multicolored clouds, becoming pure white near the other end of it. Shikirunja slithered into the reflection and it changed into a normal mirror once he and the case were gone.

* * *

"Takeru-nii!" Komajirou called as he ran over.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ghost asked.

"We saw a pure white Ganma and chased after it, zura!" Komajirou explained, "But then it vanished and this dome appeared and Nii-san poked it and he got zapped, zura!"

"Mo...Monge!" a dazed Komasan shouted as he stumbled around, his fur all puffed up.

"So you're telling me that Onari, Shibuya, Narita, and Cyber-chan are all inside of there with a madman and an enemy Yokai...and they have no backup?!" Whisper freaked.

"...Why are you a flower, zura?" Komajirou tilted his head, looking at Whisper...as he was shaped like a flower in a flower pot.

"Turns out that barrier was too much for his body...so it seems his body began regenerating from his own ashes...like a plant or like a lame phoenix." Yurusen explained, still burned in several spots.

"Monge~" Komajirou awed.

"Zura~" Komasan groaned as he stumbled around before he was engulfed in blue flames, dispersing to reveal Shishikoma, "Ugh...What hit me, zura?"

"Wow...Puberty hit him like a sack of bricks!" Yurusen shouted.

"N-N-N-Nii-san…" Komajirou gawked before his eyes turned into stars, "MONGE~!-!-!"

"Eh? Shishikoma?" Ghost gawked, "Wait...that only happens when...oh no." he realized.

"Eh? What's oh no?" Komajirou asked...before they saw an explosion in the city, "...Oh no…"

"I can't see! Turn me around!" Whisper complained as Ghost did so, "Oh that's bet-AH! No! Turn me back! I don't want to see this!"

"Welp...end of days, boys...end of days." Yurusen sighed as if she has predicted all of this, "I'mma start looting."

"Yurusen! That's not funny...and she's gone...with a bat...oh dear." Whisper groaned, "But...what is happening?"

"Whatever it is, it must have all been planned. And we fell for it." Ghost sighed as he handed Whisper's flower pot over to Komajirou, "We need to get the Eyecons back and fix this," he turned to the barrier.

* * *

Alain stood on a roof as he felt the seals across town all break and unleash powerful spiritual energy into the air. His shoulder cape fluttered in the sudden wind blowing through the town. The Ganma prince smiled as he took in the chaos beginning to spread across the city.

"Well played...Very well played!" he laughed, "I tip my metaphorical hat to you, Ikakamone Sōkamone!" Alain bowed as he looked up, "Ah...pack it up, Javelle. We're heading home."

"But Alain-sama!"

"Everything from here on is...ugh... Politics now. Not my stuff, not interested,so let's get out of here before he begins spouting some stuff I don't understand about why my being here leads to all out war."

"..." Javelle calmly handed Alain a pair of binoculars and pointed down below.

"Huh?" Alain looked at where Javelle was pointing to see people starting to panic as pure white Yokai were appearing to their eyes...with pure white Ganma helping the Yokai, "..."

"Should we…"

"You do realize if we go back and tell them, my sister will punish me...and obliterate you...in the sun."

"Hai, Alain-sama…"

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...This is not good. Not good at all, readers._

 _Z0: Indeed things are very much in the...well as Yurusen put it, end of the world levels of bad._

 _GT: Speaking of Yurusen...We need a Rider Fashion Check here, you two!_

* * *

 **Whisper: *still in his plant state* Hello, everyone~! And welcome to an espeicaly exciting Rider Fashion Check, whis~!**

 **Yurusen: *still burnt and smoking* Why are we doing this in our current states again?**

 **Whisper: Because you knocked GammaTron's bowl of cookie dough ice cream out of his hands when chasing me earlier, whis.**

 **Yurusen: Hey! I said I was looting, so I'm looting! You would not believe the occult stuff I find in their office! Look! A demon box from Mars! *a robotic hand shot out, grabbed the box, and took it away...before Yurusen was engulfed in a plume of smoke and her white was replaced with pink*** _ **PINK?!**_

 **Whisper: That sure feels like karma. Anyways, today we have an original Parka! And it is none other than Mitsunari-sama~!**

 **Yurusen: Uh...do we have the notes for that? *hand appears above yurusen and drops a stack of notes* You need a love life, you know that? Alright! Let's look at this, Mitsunari...Mitsunari, ah here it is, geez this guy is too good at this, okay here we are, the Mitsunari Parka while not having all the fancy names does have powers. Its coat material is designed to bounce off blades, and streamlined to allow for greater speed.**

 **Whisper: Oh seems Makoto-kun enjoys the speedy attacking options.**

 **Yurusen: So the Parka also boosts his luck. It gives Specter the same good luck that turns Whisper's power into something useful.**

 **Whisper: Hey! My powers have always been useful when it counts, whis!**

 **Yurusen: Well to be fair, the ability to say anything at random...works best if you have good luck. I mean, who'd figure you had a power that more or less works on a gamble? Straight laced Whisper having a power relying on chance.**

 **Whisper: I was born before the strict regulations on gambling in Japan, whis!**

 **Yurusen: It's a good thing you don't know what Takeru and Narita do in the west wing with old friends from high school.**

 **Whisper: WHIS?! What are they…*gets the Gan Gun Hand shoved into his mouth before turning into Saber Mode***

 **Yurusen: And this is the mode Makoto's weapon gets when using Mitsunari Damashii; Saber Mode. When he swing it, it can stretch out and do all sorts of maneuvering to always hit the opponent! ...It's kinda like that Kyoryu Origami from Shinkenger in that aspect. Pull the trigger and a liquid version of Whisper's mist comes out of the holes in the blade and does his Inspiriting upon contact with anyone that touches it!**

 **Whisper: This feels like awkward Yoga…**

 **Yurusen: Hey, I just realized something. Your Saber Mode is sharper than your wit! *tosses the blade away* Meh. I'm bored. *the blade bounced before the blade shot about before stabbing Yurusen in the behind* ?! YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

 ***TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES***

* * *

 _GT: ...I'm not getting medical help for her. She did that to herself._

 _Z0: She's suffered worse in the show. She'll heal...eventually. Besides I'm sure she has 9 lives._

 _GT: Yep. Now on to the preview! *hears Yurusen still screaming* ...Replacement!_

* * *

 **Shishikoma: Jikan! Kamen Rider Ghost!**

 **Nobunyaga: For the last twenty years, the Yokai World has been in Civil War, keeping sealed from the Human World.**

 **Takeru: Twenty years...that's...intense.**

 **Makoto: Then what does have to do with Earth...why are they attacking humans, what could they possibly gain from this?**

 **Nobunyaga: Most likely...the Civil War has turned for the worst and Yokai Road was captured.**

 **Senin: Things are getting into a big pinch.**

 **Takeru: We need to get inside that barrier.**

 **Senin: If you're heading for the Yokai World, you'll need this. It's something that only you can use.**

 **Chapter 18: To the Yokai World. Orochi and Yōmakai Gichō Ikakamone Sōkamone.**

 **Cyber: I am friends to spirits and I will never forgive you for hurting my friends and our homes!**

* * *

 _GT: And we're gonna wrap things up with Arc 1 next chapter, it seems!_

 _Z0: Eeyup, we re ending the first story arc and having an epic boss battle to come._

 _GT: So until then...Please Read and Review!_

 _Z0: and for now bye-bye readers._


End file.
